En el Futuro
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: Las nuevas aventuras de la Familia Vongola. Después de la guerra viene la lucha con los sentimientos y es hora de reordenar prioridades. Personajes adultos. Yaoi/Shonen ai. No TYL! 6927, 8059, D18...insinuaciones de XS, 3396 y RL... CAP 30 UP!
1. Reunión

EN EL FUTURO

**_Long-Story_**

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Bueno,aquí subiendo el primer capítulo de este FF. Lo tengo escrito desde hace ya rato, aún esta incompleto pero va bien avanzado. No prometo actualizaciones rápida aunque eso depende de si gusta o no._

_KHR es cración de Amano, yo no obtengo ningun beneficio de esto._

_**ADVERTENCIAS:** Quise enfocarme en un futuro donde todos rondan los 20 años y ya viven como una familia mafiosa. Creo que esta en el summary pero por si las dudas aclaro, es yaoi. Este capítulo tiene un intento de Lemon al final. Quizá los personajes queden un poco OoC en algunas partes, espero no sea incomodo leer para ustedes._

_En fin, disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios en mis otras historias y por tomarse el tiempo de leer._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Reunión.**

La luz roja en el semáforo que colgaba del techo y la aterciopelada voz de la, seguramente_, _bonita mujer, que se escuchaba por las bocinas llamando la atención a todos y pidiendo que se alejaran de la línea amarilla, indicaron a los presentes que el tren pronto llegaría al andén.

Así, segundos después que el transporte se detuviera, la congregación de personas en cada puerta abierta se hizo presente y la urgencia de llegar primero y a tiempo a su destino cobró más fuerza para cada uno.

Con un suspiro resignado y agitando los plateados cabellos sobre su rostro, Smoking Bomb Hayato se levantó del banquillo donde, hasta ahora, llevaba treinta y siete minutos esperando.

No es como si no hubiera podido caminar el tramo de su casa a la base Vongola, pero con semejante cortada en la pantorrilla y el montón de vendas cubriendo sus brazos, cuello y torso, había decidido tomar el tren para evitarse una hemorragia múltiple por esfuerzo y miradas curiosas encima suyo todo el trayecto.

Y por supuesto, el hecho de no ir caminando evitaba el esfuerzo, pero no las miradas curiosas. Chasqueó la lengua mientras exhalaba humo de su, recién prendido, cigarrillo.

Estaba consciente que la cantidad de vendas era una exageración, pero tanto Shamal como Bianchi habían insistido tanto en que se las dejara puestas para evitar _cualquier cosa_. Y, aunque hubiese podido quitárselas al llegar a casa, estaba seguro que si llegaba sin ellas a la reunión los tendría encima suyo como los pesados que eran y eso significaba que _seguramente_ todos los demás se meterían también.

El Décimo se preocuparía sobre si sus heridas eran tan graves o no, quizá Reborn le daría una cátedra sobre ser responsable y cuidarse por el bien de la familia y Yamamoto se le vendría encima con una sarta de estupideces sobre cuidarse como era debido.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá estaba exagerando y nadie le prestaría tanta atención. Sonrió a medias ante ese pensamiento.

Se aproximó al montón de personas en la puerta mas cercana y, nada más entrar, un hombre ataviado con un -probablemente caro-traje se levantó de su asiento ofreciéndole sentarse. Hayato, como era su costumbre, le miró con desprecio y se encaminó a una de las puertas que se mantenían cerradas para recargarse sobre el cristal, dándose cuenta de la enorme lastima que debía darle a los demás en su estado.

_Como si me importara_ Escupió molesto dando otra calada al puro de nicotina que le alegraba, _y de verdad que sí, _la vida.

Una débil pero perceptible vibración sobre el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón negro llamó su atención. Extrajo el móvil lentamente y observó, con una ceja en alto, el mensaje de texto.

"Amado T." se leía en el espacio destinado a indicar el remitente. Enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios con molestia mientras se anotaba mentalmente que jamás dejaría jugar con su celular a Yamamoto de nuevo.

Seguramente, el muy bastardo, debía haber hecho ese cambio de "Idiota" a "Amado T_akeshi_" cuando se vieron por última vez hacía un par de semanas, y como él no había sacado el móvil de la maleta, mientras hacía su _trabajo, _ni por enterado estaba. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, al recordar la mirada del beisbolista al despedirse.

"_No tardes…_" había dicho "_…Te estaré esperando…_" recordó "_…Ten cuidado…_" ordenó. Era un completo idiota.

Regresando a la realidad, prestó atención al mensaje recibido: "_Tsuna está preocupado, solo faltas tú… Si quieres, puedo ir por ti_". Apretó puños y dientes con coraje y devolvió un sólido "_Vete a la mierda y dile al Décimo que ya voy para allá", _el cual murmuró mientras tecleaba con fuerza.

_Disculpe joven_ Llamó su atención uno de los guardias _Esta prohibido fumar dentro del vagón_ Finalizó señalando uno de esos comunes letreritos con un cigarro tachado en un circulo rojo.

Gokudera no respondió, simplemente le lanzó una mirada de esas que sólo sus enemigos recibían -todos menos el Décimo Vongola-y fue suficiente para que, sin argumentar nada y con paso apresurado, el guardia murmurara una disculpa y siguiera su camino.

El móvil vibró de nuevo en sus manos, indicando la respuesta recibida: "_Sólo apresúrate, quiero verte_". Fue todo lo que había escrito. Estuvo tentado a responder algún insulto cualquiera, más sin embargo se ahorró el esfuerzo y guardó el negro aparatito de vuelta en su bolsillo.

Las puertas se abrieron segundos después y entre un pequeño grupo de gente, el albino bajó. Solamente bastó caminar un par de cuadras más y frente a él se alzaba la escalinata del templo Namimori. Analizó la subida con hastío y frustración, mas recordando que llevaba ya un cuarto de hora de retraso se apresuró a subir.

Debido a la construcción en proceso de la base, esa y la entrada de los almacenes eran las únicas disponibles actualmente, y debido a que la otra le quedaba aún algo retirada tendría que tragarse el coraje y comenzar a subir. Al llegar arriba -casi diez minutos después y con un tremendo dolor corporal, específicamente en su pierna izquierda_- _se halló con un sonriente Kusakabe quien de inmediato se colocó a su lado para ayudarle.

_Amablemente_, Hayato rechazó su ayuda y se adentró a la guarida del "Comité Disciplinario" para posteriormente ingresar a uno de los pocos pisos finalizados de la base Vongola.

_Llegas tarde, Gokudera_ Fue la bienvenida que recibió de parte de Reborn, quien cómodamente sentado tomaba café_, _apenas puso un pie dentro de la sala de reuniones.

_Lo siento mucho Décimo, por mi culpa se retrasó la junta_ Se inclinó a modo de disculpa realmente avergonzado de ver ya a todos en sus respectivos asientos.

_Esta bien Gokudera-kun, discúlpame tú a mi por pedirte venir en ese estado_ Sonrió como solo Tsunayoshi Sawada sabía hacerlo.

_No seas blando Tsuna, no tendría que salir ni esforzarse si hubiera aceptado quedarse en la base ayer_ Regañó el Arcobaleno del Sol.

_Nadie podría descansar como se debe con semejante escándalo y lo que todos necesitan ahora es precisamente descansar_ Alegó el jefe calmadamente _Ahora no retrasemos mas esto, toma asiento Gokudera-kun_ Ordenó amablemente.

_Gracias por su apoyo Décimo, pero Reborn-san tiene razón, no volverá a suceder_ Susurró ya sentandose en su puesto: a la derecha del capo.

Yamamoto soltó una risilla discreta, regalandole una mirada llena de brillo al chico bomba cuando este le dedicó un insulto entre labios.

El tiempo de ponerse serios comenzó y cada uno de los guardianes presentes –exceptuando a Hibari, quien los entregaba por escrito- dieron sus reportes de misión.

Rara vez se hacían esas juntas, pues rara vez volvían todos casi al mismo tiempo de sus misiones asignadas, por eso, a Tsuna le encantaban. El Décimo Vongola sabía, por clara vivencia, que luego de finalizada la reunión venía el tiempo de ser ellos mismos: solamente amigos tomandose un descanso de la vida y dejando por completo, sólo temporalmente, todo lo relacionado con la mafia y ser adultos.

En cuanto Ryohei terminó de hablar y sin nuevas ordenes poe asignar, cada Guardián se tomó la libertad de relajarse en su puesto. De inmediato Lambo -quien asistía más que nada por mero formalismo-, abandonó la sala en búsqueda de I-pin, seguramente para planear alguna travesura. Chrome se retiró, no sin antes agradecer al jefe sus atenciones e inclinarse respetuosamente, alegando haber quedado con Kyoko y Haru para ir de compras.

Tsuna entonces hizo cuentas mentales y descubrió, muy a su pesar, que justo ese día era el tercer domingo del mes y por tanto sus planes de quedar con la castaña clara en una cita se iban al traste.

_¡Oye, Cabeza de Pulpo!_ Llamó el boxeador desde el otro lado de la mesa.

El aludido volvió el rostro, ya más que acostumbrado al sobrenombre, mientras sacaba otro cigarillo de la bolsa de su pantalon y se lo colocaba en la boca. El ex beisbolista prestó atención aún cuando en ese momento discutía con el capo sobre la organización de los dormitorios.

_¿Y bien?, ¿dirás algo?_ Cuestionó el chico bomba al ver que Ryohei no continuaba hablando.

_¡Ah, si!, estuvimos hablando con Hibari y decidimos trasladarnos a la base, por lo tanto, el único que falta eres tu_ Gokudera hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Realmente, Gokudera Hayato no deseaba trasladarse a la base, en primera, porque significaba estar en el mismo lugar que Yamamoto Takeshi las veinticuatro horas del día y eso representaba una total distracción; segundo, porque su privacidad y libertad se reducirían demasiado; y tercero, por que no se creía capaz de permanecer en el mismo lugar que la Vaca Burra sin provocarle una crisis nerviosa a su Jyûdaime o volar unas cuantas paredes en el proceso. Suspiró y entonces, un poco de lucidez llegó a su cerebro.

_¿Dijiste que Hibari accedió a trasladarse?_ La sorpresa se pintó en su rostro.

_Sí, después de todo el comité quería una "base de operaciones" y llegó a un acuerdo con Sawada_ Se rascó la cabeza, como meditando algo _Finalmente es parte de la familia ¿no? ¡Debe permanecer con nosotros al extremo!_.

Gokudera lo medito y luego de la sorpresa inicial y el desconcierto trató –con demasiado esfuerzo- de verle el lado bueno al asunto.

_Vale, me trasladaré también_ asintió al fin, encendiendo su cigarrillo.

_¡Que bien al extremo!_ Gritó emocionado el boxeador alzando una mano en señal de Victoria _¡Sawada, por fin estamos todos!_ El aludido le miró sonriente y con una gota de sudor descendiendo por su sien.

_Que alegria_ Fue su respuesta. Alargó el brazo para sujetar su taza y se dio cuenta que estaba vacía. Hizo ademán de levantarse y entonces Yamamoto vio su oportunidad.

_Yo te traigo más café y de paso me sirvo un poco_ Ofreció contando mentalmente hasta tres mientras Tsuna le agradecía.

_¡Olvidalo!_ Se icnorporó rápidamente el albino y Takeshi no pudo evitar sonreir _La mano derecha del Décimo, osea yo, soy el único que debe hacer algo como eso_

"_Eso no tiene sentido" _Pensó el capo mientras, sin animos de detenerla, observaba una nueva pelea entre sus dos hombres de más confianza.

_Yo me ofrecí primero_ Concluyó Yamamoto tranquilo sujetando ambas tazas en tanto se dirigía a la puerta.

_Siempre lo he hecho yo_ Resongó frunciendo aún más el ceño. Tsuna hizo un sonidito de sorpresa que paso inadvertido. Si lo dicho por el bombardero era cierto, era un muy mal jefe al no haberse dado cuenta. _Así que no te pongas dadivoso ahora, estúpido cabeza de pelota_ Le dio alcance arrebatandole la taza del jefe.

_Pues vamos los dos entonces_ Y con la sonrisa más radiante y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, ambos salieron del salón.

_Son tan animados_ Sonrió el Sol _¡Voy a entrenar!_ Se levantó cual resorte sorprendiendo al más bajo quien le miró extrañado _Kyoko volverá hoy a casa, así que también me pasaré por allá, llegaré tarde Sawada_ Se apresuró a la puerta simulando lanzar golpes _¡Entrenar al extremo!_ Y sin más se fue.

Fue entonces, que en la soledad de la sala de reuniones, Tsunayoshi Sawada al fin comprendió que tras todos esos años, todas esas misiones y toda esa historia compartida, él era el único que había madurado –un poco-. Soltó una carcajada sincera y antes de poder pensar en algo más su cabeza se vio estrellada contra la mesa.

_Deja de perder el tiempo y mejor ponte a trabajar_ Reborn, quien hasta el momento permanecia cómodamente sentado bebiendo café, ahora descansaba a un lado de su golpeado alumno _Recuerda que Dino vendrá esta tarde, aunque tus Guardianes tengan el día libre tu no, así que andate_.

_Pero, mi café…_Resongó con ganas de escaquearse del trabajo, más el "bebé" no dijo nada, sólo sujeto a León firmemente, transformado en arma, el cañón apuntando directamente a su rostro.

Tsuna entonces supo que el tiempo de relajarse había terminado, así que con fastidio se levantó para dirigirse a su lugar de entrenamiento, de paso, vería como iba el trabajo de Giannini en cuanto a los demás pisos de la base.

* * *

Yamamoto y Gokudera avanzaban en silencio por el pasillo; la máquina de café estaba en el estudio principal y eso era algunos metros lejos –del otro lado en ese mismo piso-.

_Probablemente Tsuna no esté cuando regresemos_ Dijo de pronto el japones.

_Debiste haber buscado una excusa mejor, idiota_ Concluyó el albino apagando su cigarrillo.

El moreno soltó una carcajada y entró al estudio dejando su taza sobre la mesita de centro, de inmediato, le arrebató la otra a Gokudera y lo empujó contra la puerta cerrando en el acto.

Por el duro impacto, el chico bomba hizo una mueca de dolor debido a sus lesiones, pero no se resistió.

_Perdona, pero no puedo contenerme_ Susurró Yamamoto con los ojos brillando intensamente.

_Callate y hazlo de una vez_ Ordenó con ese tono de hastio caracteristico suyo, más no pudo evitar que la frase sonara urgente.

Y aunque era Gokudera Hayato –razón suficiente para nunca decirlo- debía reconocer que durante esas dos semanas de ausencia había añorado en demasia esos labios que ahora le comían la boca y esas manos que ahora viajaban por todo su cuerpo, urgidas por arrebatarle cada prenda.

Aprisionó los negros cabellos entre sus largos y delgados dedos y tiró un poco de ellos logrando así separar sus bocas para lograr algo de oxígeno. Tiró del nudo de la corbata con la intención de sacarsela del cuello pero el moreno se hecho para atrás y comenzó a reir.

_¿Qué es tan gracioso grandisimo imbecil?_ Argumentó mosqueado.

_Estas tan desesperado como yo_ Sonrió acercándose a besarlo _Viniendo de ti eso me hace muy feliz_ El albino se sonrojó y desvió el rostro fingiendo demencia _Gokudera_ Le llamó _Gokudera _Repitió sujetando sus mejillas _Te amo_.

_Idiota_ Fue su respuesta y entonces volvieron a besarse. Con más calma, con más pasión y con el mismo amor que siempre se habían tenido.

Yamamoto le quitó el saco y la camisa de un tirón, los pantalones fueron tarea fácil; a Gokudera le costó más trabajo pues el moreno no dejaba de moverse.

Estar de pie se hizo pesado y sin decir ni una sola palabra, entre besos, se llevaron mutuamente a uno de los sillones.

_¿Que tal tu trabajo?_ Cuestionó Yamamoto mientras besaba su cuello.

_Lo puedes ver tu mismo con todas estas vendas encima_ Respondió de mala gana _Además, ¿a que viene eso justo ahora?_ Se mordió el labio para no soltar ningun gemido cuando el moreno tocó "esa" parte.

_Curiosidad_ Fue su respuesta.

_Pues guarda tu curiosidad para después y no me jodas el momento_ Soltó con un tono que buscaba ser grosero, sin embargo, la voz no le salió como quería y termino sonando algo ronca.

El ex beisbolista soltó una carcajada sobre la piel del cuello blanco, logrando erizarle el cabello al chico bomba quien gimió quedito no pudiendo aguantarse más.

_Te extrañé_ Susurró Yamamoto con es sonrisa tan suya _Demasiado_ Le miró a los ojos realmente enamorado.

Gokudera, con las mejillas rojas por el momento –razón porla cual aborrecía tener la piel tan clara- y el pulso algo disparado, torció el morro en un intento de sonrisa. El moreno sonrió aun más al ver la mueca.

_¿Sabías que eres el idiota más idiota del mundo?_ Soltó de pronto, torciendo distraido entre los dedos un mechón de oscuro cabello.

_Aun siendolo me amas_ Soltó casual, siguiendo el juego _Y yo a ti_ Completó acariciando su estomago provocandole ligeras cosquillas al otro.

_Estas todo despedinado_.

_Y tu todo magullado_ Contesó fingiendo ofensa.

Gokudera emitió un sonido algo extraño que el moreno interpretó como una risa ahogada así que volviendo al juego agachó el rostro hasta el marmoleado pecho y dio una lamida sobre uno de los moretes más grandes, dando después un beso por cada golpe y rasguño en la extensión del torso.

Dio un bote y soltó un suspiro cuando el más alto atrapó una de sus tetillas en su boca y jugueteaba con la lengua al tiempo que las ágiles manos estimulaban su cuerpo acariciando el abdomen y la parte interior de los muslos casi imperceptiblemente.

_Deja el romanticismo Takeshi, tengo un problema allí abajo que esta comenzando a ser doloroso_ Declaró tirando del cabello oscuro para que levantara el rostro y entonces le besó con hambre.

Se besaron sin control por varios minutos, separandose sólo para dar bocanadas de aire. Gokudera sintió la mano intrusa de Takeshi deslizandose por su entrepierna hasta la parte baja y dio un brinco incomodo rompienso el beso cuando el moreno comenzó a prepararle, pero de inmediato sus labios fueron capturados de nuevo.

_Hazlo de una vez_ Suplicó tratando de sonar dominante, pero ni siquiera reconoció su propio tono de voz.

Obedeciendo ciegamente a su enojón amante, Yamamoto le marcó de una sola estocada. Gruño al sentir de nuevo ese cuerpo apretado, así como las uñas del pianista clavadas en su espalda.

_Disculpame, te lastimé_ Le dio un tierno beso en la frente mientras repartía caricias en todo el cuerpo del albino.

_Es normal, sólo me desacostumbré un poco estas semanas_.

Estuvieron un momento así, hasta que el italiano decidió que el dolor era soportable y con un pico le indicó a Yamamoto que continuara, quien ansioso y gustoso acató.

El dolor quedó olvidado y el placer tomó carta culminando en el mayor extasis. Se entregaron mutuamente como tantas veces antes y con un beso tierno y delicado el japones se alejó de su adorado amante, sentandose en el suelo, recargado en el borde del sillón donde Gokudera permanecía recostado.

Yamamoto llevó su mano al brazo de piel blanca que descansaba a un lado de su cabeza y acarició la piel relajadamente. El italiano cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto mientras soltaba algo parecido a un ronroneo.

_Te amo, Takeshi_ Susurró casi inaudible, pero su interlocutor lo escucho claramente.

_Lo se Hayato, lo sé_ Respondió _Y yo a ti, te amo_ Lo besó en el hombro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y seguía acariciando el dorso de su mano.

* * *

Continúa…

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí te felicito y agradezco.


	2. Con las manos en

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Aquí el capítulo dos. Salen más personajes y comienza la movilización. Espero no haber tardado mucho. Y contestando, no, no será sólo un 8059, habrá más parejas pero por el momento ni yo se cuales, sólo llevó el ritmo conforme sale de mi cabeza, aún así, espero sea de su agrado, disculpen la mala ortografía que pudiesen encontrar y el OoC en algunos personajes._

_KHR es propiedad de Amano y yo no obtengo nada más que sus comentarios y su lectura. Gracias por ambos._

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Con las manos en…**

Lambo se mantenía oculto detrás de uno de los muros, alzando la granada y dispuesto a lanzarla en cualquier momento. Un sonido a la derecha le alertó, pero –por experiencia- antes de de lanzarla y darle a un blanco equivocado, primero asomó la cabeza y verificó de quien se trataba.

Una pareja caminaba en silencio por el pasillo hacia el estudio. Sonrió maléficamente.

_Ese estupidera, ahora recuerdo que me la debe_ Susurró para si mismo recordando como, semanas antes, el albino le robara en sus narices el último paquete de galletas de naranja.

Decidido, se olvidó por completo del juego del pilla-pilla que mantenía con I-pin y se encaminó a su habitación dispuesto a planear la mejor broma del mundo; quizá le diría a I-pin para que se le uniera, aunque pensándolo bien, no era tan buena idea. La china, ahora con diez años, se había vuelto aún más respetuosa y responsable, incluso ya no quería mantener batallas de practica. Y no es que él, con la misma edad que ella, no hubiera madurado, no. Claro que había madurado y se había vuelto fuerte y temible –a su criterio propio-, capaz de amedrentar al mismísimo Reborn.

Soltó una carcajada de burla pensando que no había mejor forma de molestar a estupidera que mandándolo un rato al futuro, con unas cinco granadas de compañía; y con eso en mente decidió acorralarlo en el estudio.

* * *

Hibari miraba concentrado las carpas nadar en la fuente del jardín, buscaba el mejor lugar al cual ir o la forma de salir de allí lo más pronto posible. No es que Hibari Kyôya estuviese acojonado y tratase de escapar. No. Definitivamente No. era sólo que se preocupaba –un poco- por su integridad física y sobretodo mental.

Y es que el herbívoro Vongola X le había comentado (alertado) sobre la visita del Potro Salvaje Cavallone X y él, como buen guardián –que se fueran a la mierda con eso- debía asistir a la reunión y encargarse de su invitado ex tutor.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no sería tan malo lidiar con el rubio si éste no tuviera _ese_ problema con él. Quizá y sólo quizá, para el ex presidente del Comité de Disciplina (por mucho que fuese Hibari Kyôya, no podía ser considerado estudiante a los 21) no sería una tortura estar con él si no usara ese hechizo que le lanza siempre que se ven.

Por que Hibari está seguro que el chico Cavallone usa alguna clase de magia en él que es capaz de inmovilizarlo y hacerlo portarse como un imbécil de raya.

Suspiró pesadamente y su –siempre fiel- compañero Kusakabe alzó las cejas en gesto de sorpresa. Era raro ver a Hibari Kyôya tan nervioso –era raro verlo de otro modo que no fuera con cara de asesino serial-, así que disimuladamente, preocupado, le palmeó el hombro, casi buscando que el de cabellos negros no lo notara.

Pero era Kyôya después de todo y Kusakabe no pudo mas que limpiarse las lagrimillas y sobarse la barbilla luego de que las –aún más fieles que él- tonfas se impactaran contra su rostro. Deseando que ésta vez no dejaran cicatriz.

* * *

Tsuna revolvió aburrido un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio mientras de reojo veía a Reborn limpiar a León –convertido en arma- hasta hacerle brillar; en una muda amenaza contra su salud. Suspiró derrotado dando un vistazo al reloj de pared que marcaba la hora del almuerzo y pensando con pesar que hubiese preferido entrenar como originalmente lo había planeado a estar hundido en ese asiento sin tener idea de que hacer o por donde empezar. Ese día avanzaba más lento de lo normal.

_Dino llegará en un par de horas_ Inquirió el arcobaleno del sol al tiempo que brincaba del borde el escritorio al suelo _Supongo que puedes irte ya, has trabajado duro últimamente_ El Décimo Vongola le miró, buscando entre sus propios pensamientos algo que no encajara.

¿Había escuchado mal? Se cuestionó internamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Reborn le miraba desde el suelo, con esa sonrisa que –a lo largo de esos cinco años, había aprendido- no significaba nada bueno; más tentando a la suerte caminó hasta la puerta dispuesto a tomarle la palabra al bebé.

_Supongo que iré al comedor_ Susurró como asegurándose que podía "escapar" del trabajo. El más bajo no dijo nada, sólo le dio la espalda ocultando su rostro al castaño.

Tsunayoshi pudo sentir un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda y podía jurar haber visto una sonrisa divertida –y escalofriante- proyectada en la sombra del curioso sombrero, más sin embargo siguió en su proeza de huir del deber.

_Pero antes…_ Llamó el pequeño casi arrojando las esperanzas de descanso del capo _Tráeme una taza de café_ Ordenó.

Fue sólo entonces que el Décimo Vongola notó la ausencia de sus más queridos guardianes, más –inocentemente- no dándole importancia, accedió con un asentimiento; pensando que podía conseguir, de paso, su nunca adquirida nueva taza de café también.

Así que con paso relajado se dirigió al estudio.

* * *

Dino Cavallone miraba distraído por la ventanilla del avión mientras intentaba abrir un paquete de cacahuates sin romperlo. A su lado, Romario leía cómodamente un libro, tratando de ignorar el alboroto que armaban otros subordinados algunos asientos atrás.

_¡Jefe!_ Gritó uno de los alborotadores mientras sonriente se asomaba por la parte superior del asiento.

_¿Qué sucede?_ Inquirió Romario cerrando el libro y tomando la atención en lugar del rubio que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

_Pronto llegaremos a Japón, supongo que ira a recogernos el Jefe Vongola, ¿no es cierto?_ Cuestionó el hombre algo contrariado.

_Mi hermanito estará ocupado, así que seguro vendrá Kyôya_ Respondió Dino algo distraído _Y aun si no viniera nadie, nosotros conocemos el acceso correspondiente, ¿no es así? No necesitamos molestarlos por algo tan trivial como una bienvenida_ Finalizó al momento en que varios cacahuates salieron disparados de la bolsa, que yacía a la mitad en sus manos _Diablos…_ Suspiró resignado.

Ambos hombres le miraron burlones mas no rieron. Romario tomó otro paquete del carrito y se lo entregó, ya abierto.

_Gracias_ Sonrió amablemente Dino.

_Jefe, debería tranquilizarse, estar ansioso por ver al joven Kyôya no le hará nada bien_ Aconsejó relajado el hombre mientras tomaba su libro de nuevo.

El rubio se sonrojó, más no dijo nada. Sus hombres lo conocían mejor que él mismo como para intentar mentirles.

_Jefe, y a todo esto, ¿por qué fuimos llamados a Japón?_ Volvió a preguntar el sujeto, aún colgado de los sillones _Ahora mismo tenemos un papeleo terrible en la mansión y tengo entendido que los Vongola también la ven dura con la alianza Specchio_

El rubio le miró sin saber que responder. Era cierto que las cosas estaban muy ajetreadas eso días, pero tampoco estaban tan mal y, sin embargo, aunque no quisiera perder el tiempo en un viaje tan largo solo por una reunión formal, tampoco podía rechazar la invitación y menos si…

_Reborn me llamó personalmente, dijo que era importante_ Dijo al fin encogiéndose de hombros.

_Bueno, siendo así…_ Pensó un poco en eso _Ni que decir_ Frunció el entrecejo y regresó a la parte trasera del avión donde sus compañeros charlaban y bebían animadamente.

Dino se lo pensó un rato más, pero al final decidió no quemarse las neuronas y siguió en su misión de comer cacahuates, planeando mejor como acercarse al ex presidente del Comité de Disciplina sin que este le moliera a golpes.

Sonrió al pensar en la última vez que se vieron. Hibari saltó sobre él dispuesto a matarlo cuando despertó en su cama sólo con los pantalones mal puestos. El italiano le había dicho que habían pasado la noche juntos, lo cual fue una mentira claro está, pero no pudo resistirse, menos luego de tener que cargar al pelinegro hasta su habitación de tan borracho que estaba –todo un espectáculo-.

Lo que más le había vuelto loco fue que, entre tanto insulto y mientras intentaba esquivar las temibles tonfas, había percibido el increíble sonrojo y los temblores de labios del moreno.

_Definitivamente me tiene enamorado_ Susurró a la nada mirando por la ventanilla.

Romario sonrió asintiendo, pero algo preocupado en el interior. Y mientras Dino pensaba cual seria la mejor forma de robarle un beso a Kyôya, Romario pensaba donde conseguiría un botiquín de emergencia para curar las heridas y golpes del jefe antes de que se desangrara luego de la golpiza que seguro –de nuevo- recibiría.

* * *

Mientras se preguntaba donde estarían las chicas –y probablemente Bianchi también ya que no la veía por ahí- Tsuna caminaba con cautela por los pasillos de la base.

Desde la reunión no había visto a Lambo e I-pin también estaba desaparecida. Ryohei seguro que estaba en la sala de entrenamiento y después había dicho que saldría así que por el no había por que preocuparse, pero fuera de los hermanos Sasagawa, Haru y Bianchi, todos los demás deberían estar por allí, entonces, ¿por qué no escuchaba ni siquiera un ruido? Definitivamente eso le ponía la piel de gallina.

Si bien había estado en muchas batallas de vida o muerte y con demasiadas cosas de por medio, Tsunayoshi Sawada sabía con certeza que no había lugar más peligroso que la propia base Vongola, que iniciara su construcción un par de años atrás.

_Quizá sólo estoy paranoico_ Visualizó la puerta del estudio y se encaminó hasta allí, preocupado, también, por sus amigos que no habían vuelto nunca de esa habitación.

Entró sin hacer ruido y la sangre se le concentró en las mejillas al observar a sus amigos allí, pero no heridos ni discutiendo sino, más bien, hundidos en un cómodo y relajado beso.

Yamamoto trataba –torpemente- de abrochar su camisa mientras, estirado en el sofá y sólo con los pantalones puestos, Gokudera le tenía aprisionado del cuello.

La sensación de Deja vu invadió al Décimo Vongola, rememorando entonces la primera vez que les vio de esa manera. Lo recordaba bien, ambos acurrucados en la parte trasera del gimnasio mientras tranquilamente se besaban. Esa vez Gokudera le había visto y sonrojado había tartamudeado palabras sin sentido. Por el contrario Yamamoto le había sonreído radiante, con un ligero rosa en las mejillas y le había dicho algo como: _desde hoy somos pareja, genial, ¿no?;_ para luego ser golpeado por el albino y amenazado de muerte bombas en mano.

Al final Tsuna no había podido hacer más que reír nerviosamente y felicitarlos, sinceramente, por estar juntos, mientras Yamamoto reía desde el suelo y Gokudera se inclinaba respetuosamente sin saber que decir, si disculparse o agradecer.

Aquello fue al final del segundo grado, luego del discurso del director. Claro que sabía que aún eran pareja y quizá sólo el beso no fuera tan shockeante, pero el hecho era que Gokudera no traía nada puesto en la parte superior –más que algunas vendas manchadas de sangre- y Yamamoto se colocaba la ropa, lo cual indicaba que definitivamente habían estado haciendo algo más que besarse.

Sacudió la cabeza sin saber que hacer. Entrar implicaría una vergüenza para los tres y ellos estaban tan en su mundo que no quería interrumpirlos, pero si volvía sin el café seguro sería baleado.

Al final decidió darse media vuelta y tocar de nuevo, pero una brillante cabellera negra algunos centímetros más abajo le llamó la atención. Lambo miraba a los dos guardianes sonriendo malicioso. Tsuna enrojeció aún más y antes que el niño pudiera decir o hacer algo, le cubrió la boca y le cargó fuera de la habitación.

_¡¿Qué haces Tsuna?_ Gritó enojado el niño al verse libre en el pasillo _¡Ese tontodera me las debe!_ Inició su pataleta decidido a entrar de nuevo.

_Ni hablar, dejalos solos y no molestes_ Se colocó junto a la puerta impidiedno el paso.

_¡No! ¡Quítate! _Ordenó Lambo _¡Déjame entrar!_.

_Lambo, por favor, entiende_ Ambos iniciaron un forcejeo, más su diez años de diferencia marcaron al ganador pronto. Y aunque Lambo definitivamente se había alargado en esos cinco años, aún seguía siendo un niño _Lambo…_ Rogó Tsuna ante el pataleo del menor.

Al ver sus esfuerzos inútiles ante los delgados pero fuertes brazos del capo, el "chico-vaca" no pudo más que quedarse quieto y cómo sólo el sabía, soltó a llorar.

_Tengo…que…aguantar_ Susurró para luego hipar y llorar a lágrima viva.

_¿Pero que aguantar? Si estas llorando como bebé_ Suspiró Tsuna algo más tranquilo.

_¡Tsuna idiota!_ Gritó saltando de los brazos del otro a lo que el Décimo intentó atraparle de nuevo.

Todo fue muy rápido y al final de cuentas eran Tsuna y Lambo. Éste último tropezó tras el jalón en su camisa por parte del mayor, ambos cayeron al suelo y luego de un plop se vieron en un portal de variados tonos rosas.

_La bazooka de los diez años_ Resignado, Sawada se ahorró los gritos y pensó positivamente –lo más que pudo- que: _Al menos, los dejará en paz._

_

* * *

_

Ante el griterío, Guardianes de Lluvia y Tormenta se colocaron las ropas lo más rápido posible y salieron a ver que ocurría tras reconocer la voz de Tsuna. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

_Esta escena me suena familiar_ Sonó la voz de un maduro Lambo.

-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que busquen lugares más discretos muchachos?_ Y esa era, definitivamente, la voz de Tsuna.

Ambos enrojecieron ante el comentario y más aún ante la visión que sus ojos presenciaban.

Sí, definitivamente el de polera blanca con manchas negras era Lambo, un Lambo de veinte años que sonreía pícaramente a los dos en la puerta. Usaba vaqueros y traía una gorra negra, en la mano derecha, una bolsa de market descansaba.

Y Tsuna, bueno, el jefe traía solo los interiores puestos, estaba sentado a lo indio en el suelo, con el cabello revuelto y una toalla en las manos, pero lo más impactante eran sus ojos, más afilados, dignos de un mafioso líder de treinta años.

Ambos guardianes se miraron contrariados, si esos dos estaban allí, significaba que sus pasados yo también lo habían estado, ¿los habrían visto?

_Más importante, espero que no diga más de la cuenta_ El Tsuna adulto se puso de pie algo angustiado _Sería un shock, aún es pronto_ Siguió hablando consigo mismo _Todo esto pasa por ti, deberías madurar rápido Lambo_ Más su regaño sonó más a broma que a lo mismo.

_Sí, sí, me lo has dicho ya mucho _Décimo__ Respondió el chico también levantándose _En todo caso, si "eso" está en peligro de saberse no es mi culpa, será de "él".

Gokudera enarcó una ceja y el silencio recién formado fue roto por una carcajada de Yamamoto.

_Esto es divertido_ Dijo entre risas.

_¡¿Qué parte?_ Rezongó el albino.

_¿Ibas a ducharte Tsuna?_ Preguntó el ex beisbolista ignorando a su pareja.

_Algo así_ Se sonrojó y agachó el rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

Ambos guardianes le miraron sorprendidos de que todo el ambiente de respeto se perdiera con ese gesto pero, después de todo, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

_¡He! ¡Vaca estúpida! ¡Discúlpate con el Décimo por avergonzarlo!_ Ordenó el italiano mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al aludido.

_¡No fue mi culpa, fue la de mi yo pasado!_ Se defendió pegándose al muro.

_Es igual, son el mismo_ Mostró sus tan fiables explosivos en amenaza.

_No hagan escándalo, malditos herbívoros_ La voz de Hibari les cortó el rollo y todos le miraron.

Con el traje puesto y el rostro serio de siempre se acercaba a ellos.

_No me importa su circo, ni su show de exhibicionismo_ Alegó haciendo sonrojar al capo, pero más bien se refería a la ropa mal puesta de los otros dos guardianes _Pero el bebé a dicho que…_Se trabó por un segundo _Cavallone Dino_ Dijo al fin con el ceño ligeramente fruncido _Ya está en el aeropuerto y yo venía a ver que se hará respecto a eso_ Suspiró _Y ya que no está supongo que iré yo_ Finalizó.

Nadie dijo nada, el Hibari frente a ellos estaba –jodidamente- más humano de lo normal. Tsuna asintió relajado, como acostumbrado a esas reacciones del moreno y éste simplemente dio media vuelta ante el gesto, pero se detuvo un momento.

_Si estoy en lo correcto dile: _la próxima vez te morderé hasta muerte_ _Sonrió burlona y cruelmente y siguió su camino, Lambo ahogó una carcajada, Tsuna tomó un color cereza en el rostro y los otros dos no entendieron nada.

Así, el Décimo sólo tenía una duda existencial ahora: _¿Acaso HIbari era un sabueso o algo así?_

_

* * *

_

_Continúa..._

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí te felicito y agradezco.


	3. Ordenes

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Bueno, antes que nada, mil disculpas por el retraso. Voy de salida a las vacaciones y nos han cargado con trabajos y tareas que me han tenido ocupada por las tardes; si bien ya tengo gran parte de la historia escrita, aun no la he transcrito a la maquina. En fin, fuera de excusas, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores por su paciencia y comentarios. Y ya que estamos quiero pedirles **ATENCION **en este punto: la historia es larga y lleva un ritmo algo lento, si bien al inicio carece un poco de trama fuerte la ira adquiriendo conforme avance, por eso pido su paciencia con ella. Las parejas, como mencione antes, son muchas y no me centrare en niguna en particular pero hay algunas que me son más faciles de manejar que otras, y no todas han sido de mi total elección, varias personas han aportado para la formación de las mismas. También, es mi intención que salgan la mayor cantidad de personajes de la serie, no quiero dejar a nadie fuera, aun cuando su participación no sea mucha. Aclarado ese punto, les agradezco de nuevo su paciencia y su preferencia al leerme, de verdad, me hacen muy feliz y me disculpo por los errores que se pudieran encontrar en la redacción de este y los demás capítulos. _

_KHR pertence a Amano y todo lo aqui mencionado no tiene nada que ver con la realidad (cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia)._

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Ordenes**

Tsuna se vio a si mismo reflejado en un espejo de pared completa. Tras él, una enorme tina de baño y a su costado, el retrete. No reconociendo el lugar pero agradándole mucho decidió que obviamente se encontraba en un baño. Visualizó la puerta a su derecha y se dirigió hacia ella.

Abrió con cautela encontrándose con su habitación –la cual reconocía pues él la había diseñado- terminada. Las sábanas blancas revueltas y algo de ropa arrojada por allí al azar.

_Pero que sorpresa_ Escuchó a su espalda.

Reconoció la voz enseguida y sintió escalofríos. Volvió nervioso el rostro topándose con aquellos heterocromáticos ojos que le examinaban divertidos.

_R-Rokudo…Mukuro_ Balbuceó.

El mencionado rio de aquella forma tan característica suya y pareció maravillado ante el poema que era el rostro del Décimo Vongola. Una mezcla entre respeto, miedo, sorpresa, vergüenza y más sentimientos contradictorios.

_Pareces sorprendido_ Dijo en total calma, sentándose en el sofá en el cual se apoyaba con anterioridad.

_Es mi habitación…¿n-no es cierto?_ Tsuna permaneció inmóvil a un lado de la puerta del servicio _¿Q-que haces aquí?_ Cuestionó dudoso de si quería o no saber. Después de todo no había obviado que el ilusionista sólo usaba unos pantalones de lo que parecía un pijama.

_Negocios_ Respondió tranquilo el otro_ Nada más que negocios_ Sonrió provocando más nervios en el menudo cuerpo del capo.

_Tu estás…bueno…Chrome…no deberías…_ No podía formular una oración decente, después de todo, la situación lo superaba.

El Guardián de la Niebla alzó las cejas sorprendido y entonces, hizo cuentas. Sí, el que tenía enfrente no era el mismo Tsunayoshi de horas atrás y hace diez años el aun no…

_No le hago daño, si eso te preguntas, pero no puedo darte detalles o podría causar problemas_ La respuesta fue formulada con un tono ajeno a la diversión de hacia unos minutos; totalmente seco y osco.

El Décimo lo notó, más no dijo nada y se acercó a él, armándose de valor. Por alguna razón que desconocía, el Mukuro frente a él se sentía mucho más palpable de lo normal.

Cruzaron miradas y se quedaron en silencio hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Sí, Tsuna lo sabía, algo no estaba igual a las ocasiones anteriores. Sólo una vez había tenido aquella sensación y de eso hacían ya varios años.

_Me alegra mucho_ Dijo al fin el capo con una sonrisa y olvidando el temor anterior, sin importarle si el otro le había entendido. Sin embargo, Mukuro sonrió de vuelta, no burlonamente sino sincero y decidió que a éste Tsuna le diría lo que al suyo no había podido decirle en todos esos años.

_Gracias_.

Los cinco minutos terminaron y en segundos una esfera de humo rosado cubrió el sitio donde antes estuviera el joven Vongola de 20 años.

_¿Qué hacías tan cerca?_ Inquirió la autoritaria voz que Rokudo reconocería aun con mil personas hablando juntas.

_Hablar_ Sonrió.

Tsunayoshi se dejó caer a un lado del ilusionista, sobre el sofá, mirándole atento.

_No dije nada que no debiera decirle, de lo contrario, no estaríamos aquí mismo ya_ Finalizó seguro.

_De acuerdo_ Y Tsuna sonrió recargando su cabeza sobre el desnudo hombro del más alto. Un cómodo silencio se formó.

_¿No ibas a ducharte?_ Cuestionó divertido el Kokuyô.

_Sí_ se levantó y caminó al servicio _ Por cierto Mukuro…_ Llamó sin voltear a verlo y sujetando la perilla de la puerta.

_¿Qué sucede?_ Le invitó a seguir hablando.

Tsuna le sonrió tiernamente y entró al baño más antes de cerrar, mirándole fijamente le dijo:

_De nada_.

* * *

Dino miraba con insistencia la entrada principal en espera de su "guía". No sabía quien iría a por ellos, pero aún así estaba impaciente.

Al final, luego de varios minutos, una cabellera negra algo despeinada, totalmente familiar para él, hizo su aparición. Inmediatamente el Potro Salvaje se puso de pie haciendo señas con las manos.

Hibari Kyôya, con porte elegante y mirada asesina, ignoró olímpicamente al Décimo Cavallone y se dirigió al segundo del rubio.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi está ocupado_ Escupió no entendiendo por que motivo tenía que dar explicación alguna. Aunque más aún, se preguntaba si sería la mejor forma de nombrar lo que sucedía en la base _Nos vamos _ Ordenó no mosqueándose mas y dándose media vuelta.

Hibird entonces alzó vuelo y fue a acurrucarse en las manos del rubio a lo que éste sonrió contrariado. Le acarició el plumaje un momento y de inmediato el avecilla volvió a acomodarse entre la curvatura cuello-hombro del moreno.

Dino entonces pensó que le gustaría ser Hibird, pues si fuera aquella bolita amarilla emplumada podría estar cerca –muy cerca- de Kyôya y recibir sus mimos de vez en cuando. Indagaba tanto en sus pensamientos que apenas y notó que los demás habían empezado a caminar. Fue Romario quien, al final de cuentas, le llamó alzando la voz.

_Tu nivel de estupidez supera mis expectativas_ Comentó Kyôya casual cuando el rubio llegó a su lado _Primero viaje en avión comercial y luego olvidarte de la clave de acceso_ Sonrió prepotente.

_Estaba algo distraído, eso es todo_ Se defendió, algo contento de tener la atención del otro _Yo también te extrañé Kyôya_ Comentó sarcástico.

El moreno le miró de reojo más no dijo nada más. Subieron al auto negro, conducido por un sonriente Kusakabe. El viaje fue en silencio por parte de Dino y Hibari. Romario charlaba en los asientos delanteros con Tetsuya sobre las nuevas reformas de la base.

Los demás Cavallone members iban en un auto aparte que se movía metros atrás. Al llegar a la base, ambos autos se detuvieron en un market del distrito comercial. Luego de las indicaciones se dividieron.

Tetsuya y otros cuatro miembros de la familia Cavallone accedieron al autoservicio y Kyôya, junto con Dino y los miembros restantes volvieron al auto.

_Nos seguirán luego de un rato_ Aclaró, después de todo, era más seguro si entraban por separado. No dio más explicaciones y en cosa de minutos estaban entrando a la base Vongola por el templo Namimori.

_Parece que la central del "comité" está casi finalizada_ Observó Dino sin recibir respuesta. Resignado, bajó el rostro abatido y Romario se tragó una carcajada.

_¡Io!_ Saludó Ryohei, al topárselos en la puerta _Pensé que llegarías más tarde Dino-san _ Sonrió alegre _Sawada está raro ¿Sucedió algo?_ Preguntó ahora al moreno quien solo encogió casi imperceptiblemente los hombros en señal de indiferencia _Bueno, iré por Kyoko y las chicas, al parecer hubo un cambio de planes_ Sólo hasta ese comentario todos le miraron interesados _ ¡Nos reuniremos de nuevo a las seis al extremo! ¡Nos vemos!_ Y a paso apresurado, abandonó la habitación por el pasillo.

_¿Hay algo que deba saber?_ Preguntó inquieto el rubio _¿Kyôya?_

_Vamos_ Fue su única respuesta y de inmediato siguieron su camino en busca del capo.

* * *

Lambo comía una paleta tranquilamente sentado en una silla en el fondo de la habitación –estaba en calidad de castigado- Gokudera y Yamamoto se encontraban sentados en el sofá del estudio y Tsuna servía tranquilamente café.

_Lo siento de verdad, Décimo_ Se disculpó por enésima vez el albino.

_Chicos, no me molesta en lo absoluto_ Sentía sus mejillas arder _En realidad, me alegra que les vaya bien_ Ambos se sonrojaron y Yamamoto, riendo tontamente, le pasó un brazo por los hombros al italiano abrazándole cariñosamente.

_¡¿Qué haces?_ Se quejó este, más no se apartó. El moreno le guiñó un ojo y le dijo un tierno beso en la frente.

_Esta bien, es Tsuna_ Soltó tranquilo.

_¡Ese es justo el problema, idiota!_ Se removió incomodo tratando de soltarse pero el más alto sólo le apretujó más contra sí.

Tsuna sonrió para luego soltar una carcajada. Ambos le miraron y sólo entonces Gokudera se relajó, dejándose abrazar, ¿cuál era el problema? Después de todo, estaba con las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

_Ahodera está sonriendo como tarado_ Se rio a carcajadas Lambo.

_¡Maldita vaca estúpida!_ Bueno, ese era el problema, se había olvidado por completo que Lambo estaba en la habitación.

_Ya, ya, vamos, suéltalo…_ Tranquilamente Yamamoto le sujetaba por la espalda sosteniéndolo, mientras Tsuna, algo asustado, refugiaba al pequeño tras su espalda, luego de que Gokudera comenzara a estrangularlo.

_En fin chicos, sólo les pediré una cosa_ Comentó más tranquilo luego de que el albino soltara algo parecido a "_es estúpido perder mi tiempo con un estúpido_". Los tres guardianes le miraron curiosos _Lambo_ Le encaró serio _No los molestes, ¿queda claro? Puedes jugar todo lo que quieras y sabes que mientras no mates a nadie ni destruyas nada no te reñiré, pero si quieren estar solos y no me refiero sólo a ellos, déjalos_ El de ojos verdes estuvo tentado a ignorarle, pero es que el chico se lo pedía con esos ojos a los que no podías negarle nada, así que –muy a su pesar- asintió. _Y a ustedes chicos_ les sonrió –Tsuna style- y ambos asintieron aún antes del consejo _Busquen lugares más discretos, ¿vale?_

¿Era eso un Deja vu?

* * *

Chrome sonreía discretamente, su interior se sentía muy cálido y no sabía por qué, pero era agradable. Mientras tanto, Haru y Kyoko se probaban algunas blusas y faldas cortas; Bianchi les vigilaba sentada cómodamente en un costado de la boutique.

Era un cuadro muy agradable, ambas chicas se colocaron a un lado de la Kokuyô y le arrastraron a los probadores, ella, tímidamente, trató de negarse, pero fue en vano.

Bianchi pensaba, mientras las miraba, que seria divertido salir de compras algún día con su hermano; después de todo el tiempo, el tiempo de calidad que pasaban juntos era muy poco y ahora menos, desde que salía con Takeshi.

Al principio se molestó un poco, para que negarlo, adoraba molestar al italiano pero lo amaba al final de cuentas y el hecho de enterarse de esa relación "poco" normal le había incomodado. ¿Qué pasó entonces para que lo aceptara? Bastó ver la felicidad pintada en el rostro de su hermanito cada vez que estaba con el moreno o incluso cuando sólo pensaba en él. Pudo ver a leguas el amor que ambos se tenían y el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que se miraban.

Cuando el japonés se iba de misión, la desolación caía en el albino y se hallaba deprimido y de una mala leche tal que mosqueaba solo de acercarte a él. Cuando era él quien se iba de misión, Yamamoto se comía las uñas y no dejaba de preguntarle a Tsuna por noticias; dejaba de comer para dar vueltas por toda la base hasta casi hacerle agujeros al suelo.

Bianchi tuvo que reconocer, luego de una meditación excesiva –y de que Yamamoto sufriera una crisis nerviosa por un retraso de dos días de parte de Gokudera- que no había mejor pareja para su pequeño hermano.

Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y ponerse en guardia, más se relajó al ver que se trataba del hermano Sasagawa.

_Kyoko me dijo que estarían por aquí, perdón por asustarte_ Sonrió alzando el pulgar.

_No importa, yo era la que estaba con la guardia baja_ Admitió la chica del cabello lila mientras las otras salían del mostrador portando unos adorables y coloridos vestidos.

_¡Hermano!_ Gritó emocionada la del cabello claro _¡Mira! ¿Crees que le guste a Tsu-kun?_ Inquirió sonriente.

Los presentes, incluyéndola, soltaron una carcajada. Al final pagaron las compras y volvieron a la base.

_Ya iremos a verlos después Kyoko_ Le dijo Ryohei a la chica luego de ver su decaído semblante.

_Tu te irás mañana ¿no? Por eso quería ir hoy, para que lo hiciéramos juntos_ .

_Es su deber Kyoko-chan, debes entender_ Intervino Haru abrazando a su mejor amiga.

_Sí, lo siento_ Ryohei la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando.

Tardaron realmente poco en alcanzar la explanada del templo Namimori y luego de revisar que todo estuviera en orden usaron la entrada camuflada por la niebla.

_Es realmente bueno que todo este tranquilo por acá_ Susurró Bianchi.

_Gracias a Hibari-san y al Jefe no debemos preocuparnos porque descubran la base_ Le siguió Chrome al lado del peliblanco, con un lindo sonrojo cubriendo sus blancas mejillas.

_Bueno, eso es cierto , pero también está el hecho de que no hemos tenido ningún altercado interno en Namimori_ Sentenció Ryohei.

_Pero he escuchado que las cosas en Italia no andan del todo bien_.

_Sí, es verdad, ha habido algunos problemas con los Specchio y otras familias pequeñas, Yamamoto y yo estamos en eso_.

_¿Y aun no hay noticias de "ellos"?_ Preguntó Chrome.

_Irie están en una olimpiada de robótica y tengo entendido que el rubio de los Mosca también, parece que el destino se empeña en juntarlos pero Hibari estaba encargado de mantenerlos vigilados. En cuanto a los otros aun no hay nada_.

Bianchi les miró detenidamente. No comprendía del todo lo que los guardianes hablaban aún cuando Tsuna les había explicado muy generalizadamente sobre lo del viaje al futuro, pero los no involucrados lo tomaron muy superficialmente.

_Tarde o temprano contactaran con ellos, cuando eso suceda, ya sabemos que hacer_ Finalizó el chico y justo llegaron a la entrada del cuartel Vongola.

_Es muy tranquilo por aquí_ Susurró casual la italiana.

_Es porque a Hibari no le gusta el ruido_ Respondió el boxeador con una mueca de desagrado _Vamos a comer algo y luego a la sala de reuniones_.

Las chicas asintieron, pero apenas caminaron un par de pasos más y el sonido de algo estallando estrepitosamente seguido de un incontrolable y ruidoso llanto que todos conocían –Lambo- les hizo correr directo al sitio de donde provenía el ruido.

_¿Qué ocurre Tsu-kun?_ Llamó alterada Kyoko quedando sorprendida con la escena.

_¡Maldita Vaca!_.

_Vamos, vamos, calmate un poco_.

_Chicos, por favor, ¡Gokudera-kun!_.

_¡Estupidera! ¡Bua!_.

Lambo lloraba apuntando a Gokudera con el dedo mientras se sujetaba a la camisa del Décimo Vongola; éste mismo, con la ropa algo chamuscada, intentaba hacer callar a todos y proteger al pequeño Lambo al mismo tiempo. Gokudera intentaba soltarse de Yamamoto –dispuesto a golpear a Lambo- quien lo tenía sujeto por la cintura en un estrecho abrazo.

_¡Gokudera-kun!_ Gritó de nuevo Tsuna.

_Pero el dijo que no jodería más y es lo primero que hace_ Se defendió el italiano.

_Aquí el único jodido eres tu_ Y poniendo la calma en un solo segundo Hibari apareció por el otro extremo del pasillo _¿No es cierto, Yamamoto Takeshi?_.

_¡¿Qué dijiste?_ Reaccionó Hayato ahora contra el Nube, pero Yamamoto quien aun no le había soltado, logró evitar una posible masacre –Obviamente, contra su propio amante-.

_Eso fue ofensivo Hibari_ Regañó Takeshi sin borrar su sonrisa.

_Parece que todo aquí está muy animado, como siempre_ Saludó Dino desde atrás del moreno con tonfas.

_¡Dino-san!_ Tsuna se acercó a darle un cálido abrazo.

_¿Ya mejor?_ Le susurró Yamamoto al oído del italiano _¿Puedo soltarte sin que intentes matar a alguien?_.

Ante el aliento tibio y el cosquilleo, el albino se ruborizó. Asintió tímidamente con el morro torcido en descontento.

_Muy bien_ Yama le besó la coronilla y luego le soltó.

Gokudera permaneció a su lado; Dino charlaba con Tsuna, Ryohei trataba de entablar una conversación con Hibari –quien por cierto le ignoraba- y Chrome permanecía cerca de ambos, los demás solo estaban allí. Kyoko se acercó a Lambo y este dejo de llorar. Mientras tanto, Haru trataba de evitar mirar a la Lluvia y a la Tormenta.

Hacía unos meses que le había dicho a Yamamoto lo que sentía por él. El moreno se puso en un dilema, sonrió nerviosamente y le aseguró –disculpándose- que no podría estar con ella porque ya tenía pareja.

Le bastaron dos semanas luego de ello para saber que esa pareja no era nadie más que Gokudera Hayato. Desde entonces trataba de evitarlos, y no porque le molestara la "extraña" relación que mantenían, sino porque no podía evitar sentir celos de todo el cariño que se profesaban.

Haru era una gran mujer y los apoyaba desde el fondo del corazón, aunque dolía, estaba bien si los que ella quería eran felices.

_Haru-chan…_ Llamó Kyoko preocupada al ver el semblante de su amiga.

_Todo esta bien_ Sonrió.

_Reborn debe estar esperando, mejor vamos_ Comentó Tsuna. Los presentes asintieron.

Las chicas se dirigieron al comedor dispuestas a esperar. Bianchi se fue con ellas, consiente que el tema no le concernía del todo, y los demás se encaminaron a la sala de reuniones. Nada mas llegar, Tsuna fue golpeado por su tutor particular y lanzado al suelo de una certera patada.

_¡Décimo!_ Gokudera de inmediato se arrodilló junto a él _¡Reborn-san!_.

_Tardaron mucho_ Fue su excusa _Siéntense de una vez_ Ordenó el arcobaleno sentándose en supuesto. Tsuna sonrió despreocupado al albino indicándole que todo iba bien.

Y aún algo renuente, la mano derecha se dirigió a su puesto.

Uno a uno cada quien tomó asiento y una vez que ya no hubo movimiento por parte de nadie todos las miradas se posaron sobre el capo Vongola.

Tsuna parpadeó y miró a Hayato quien sólo asintió pidiéndole mudamente continuar. Parpadeó de nuevo y esta vez miró a Dino quien le sonrió con curiosidad. Frunció el seño siguiendo por la habitación hasta toparse con Hibari quien se encontraba recargado en la pared, algo lejos de los demás, con el ceño fruncido pero, definitivamente, atento.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Hibari era confiable y, aunque muy independiente y rara vez obedecía una orden, siempre le informaba -vagamente- de sus movimientos. Sawada no estaba seguro si era por haberlo inmiscuido en ese mundo de peleas donde podía "morder" a cualquiera sin remordimientos –aunque dudaba que de cualquier forma los tuviera- o si era porque había protegido a Namimori a su lado muchas veces pero, sea cual sea la razón, el Guardián de la Nube le guardaba cierto respeto y por esa razón no incumplía su obligación como un Vongola. Algo le decía al capo que, entre todo eso, Kyôya realmente se divertía.

Sin embargo, volvió a parpadear confuso. Todos le miraban esperando que dijera algo ¿Pero que tenía que decir? Al final, observó al arcobaleno del sol contrariado.

_¿Reborn?_ Dijo pidiéndole explicaciones a esa reunión.

_Bien_ Respondió este mas para sí mismo que para el castaño _Esto que voy a decirles es importante y quiero que lo cumplan al pie de la letra_ Todos asintieron inmediatamente después que el jefe lo hiciera.

_¿De que se trata?_.

_Habrá un cambio de posiciones y planes_.

_¿Cambio?_ La miradas confusas se incrementaron.

_Esto fue aprobado por los altos mandos Vongola, sólo hace falta tu aprobación Tsuna, y, eso es lo más importante_ Le extendió un sobre con el sello del Noveno al castaño que, bajo el atento escrutinio de todos los presentes, lo abrió leyendo el contenido.

Frunció el seño ante algo que no le pareció del todo y volvió el rostro ante su Tormenta. Le miró serio, preguntando con los ojos, y el albino asintió con seguridad al entender. Tsuna soltó un profundo suspiro.

_¿Están seguros de esto?_ Inquirió al bebé _No le veo el caso, las cosas están bien como tal y como van_.

_¿Tu lo crees?_.

Dudo seriamente. No habían tenido grandes pérdidas y no le veía el caso a desatar toda una guerra sin motivo. Releyó la nota y un nombre en particular llamó su atención. Sus manos temblaron incómodamente y al final dobló la nota entregándosela a Reborn.

_De acuerdo_ Cruzó los brazos recargando la espalda en la silla y paso seguido, encendió la llama de su anillo marcando la nota con su aprobación _Es un pedido de ataque_ Declaró y todos se tensaron ante ello _ Estoy seguro que Dino-san entiende de que hablo y probablemente también ustedes Yamamoto, Ryohei_ Ambos asintieron _Parece que las cosas se nos salen de las manos y esta podría ser la oportunidad de darle fin a todo problema_ Guardó silencio y todos comprendieron al instante a que "problema" se refería.

_¿Apareció?_ Cuestionó Yamamoto serio.

_Eso parece_ Suspiró de repente sintiendo agotado _Les explicaré con detalle después a cada uno, por el momento sólo les asignaré las nuevas posiciones y luego, Gokudera, Ryohei, necesito hablar con ustedes_ Un nuevo asentimiento general le dio la pauta para seguir _Bueno…_Se rascó la nuca nervioso y la tensión se esfumó del ambiente arrancando una sonrisa grupal _Las cosas quedarán así…._.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí te felicito y agradezco.


	4. De misión I

EN EL FUTURO

By: Lavi*

* * *

_Bien. Debido a mi retraso anterior en la actualización, les traigo el capítulo cuatro más pronto. Trataré de subir el cinco antes del miercoles. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios. Si surge cualquier duda respecto a la historia, haganmelo saber y les responderé aquí. Reitero, si notan algun parecido con otra historia en la página, avisadme y de inmediato la retiro. Este capítulo es más corto, pero así estaba planeado desde antes así que lo deje igual, el siguiente será aproximadamente del mismo tanto que los tres primeros. Me disuclpo por cualquier error que pudieran toparse abajo.  
_

_KHR y todo lo relacionado con él son propiedad de Amano y yo sólo gano diversión al escribir esto.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4: De Misión I**

_Cinco días después, Namimori, Japón (Base Vongola)_

Ryohei dio otra vuelta contrariado mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos ¿Dónde rayos la había dejado?

_Hermano_.

_Kyoko, ¿Qué sucede?_ La chica le miró preocupada. Hacía rato que observaba a su hermano mayor dar vueltas por la base, en silencio y distraído.

_¿Ha pasado algo malo?_ El boxeador se sorprendió un poco pero de inmediato le sonrió negando con la cabeza _Entonces ¿Por qué se han ido Tsu-kun y los demás?, ¿por qué nos han pedido a Haru y a mi que nos quedemos en la base?_.

_Ellos han salido a encargarse de un asunto y se los pedimos por que, ahora que sólo me he quedado yo aquí, ¡es más fácil protegerlas al extremo!_ Sisguió hurgando en sus ropas _No debes preocuparte_.

_No tiene dada que ver con algo como lo que paso en el futuro ¿verdad?_ La chica sabía que ellos habían ganado, pero esa experiencia no quería repetirla y, además, le preocupaba que sucediera algo igual ahora. Pudo notar al chico tensarse unos segundos y eso la altero más al no recibir respuesta _¡Hermano!_.

_No, Kyoko, esa batalla la ganamos hace años, ahora se trata de un asunto meramente "político"_ Y eso no era del todo mentira.

_Esta bien, confiaré en ti_ Suspiró _¿Has hablado con ella?_ Cambió totalmente el tema provocando un sonrojo en el Guardián.

_¿Eh?...Yo…_ Se revolvió el cabello nervioso _No_ Dijo al fin _No me he atrevido aún a decir nada_ Bajó la vista abatido.

Su hermana era la única que conocía de su vergonzoso secreto. Nadie lo sospechaba siquiera, pero es que desde aquel viaje al futuro cinco años atrás su vida había dado un brutal giro de prioridades. Se había fijado la meta de olvidarlo y de ser posible evitar que aquello pasara, pero cuando los días fueron acabando uno a uno se dio cuenta que no era tan malo. Ahora, cinco años después, estaba trastornado con la idea y el sentimiento.

Kyoko lo había notado y preocupada se había acercado a preguntarle íntimamente acerca de su problema. Luego de una lucha de persistencia, el Sol terminó confesando sus verdades y pidiendo consejo a su hermana menor. Después de todo, las chicas siempre saben más acerca de esas cosas ¿No?

_Deberías_ Finalizó la chica _O podría ser muy tarde después_ Le palmeó cariñosamente el brazo y el mayor asintió acariciando tiernamente la cabellera, ahora mas larga, de su querida hermanita.

_Lo haré, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad_ Se convenció.

_¿Buscabas algo hermano?_ Recordó, por la actitud anterior del boxeador.

_¿Eh?_ Parpadeó confundido y entonces recordó con terror que no encontraba su valiosa Caja de Armas Vongola _Mi caja de arma, no logro encontrarla_ Comentó con urgencia esperando la castaña la hubiese visto.

Kyoko hizo un gesto pensativo y entonces recordó haberla visto.

_Vi a Lambo-chan en el comedor, jugando con dos cajas de colores_ Sonrió encantadoramente y Ryohei palideció.

Cuidar a Lambo ya no era tan difícil como antes. Ahora a los únicos que el niño vaca escuchaba y (más o menos) obedecía eran Kyoko, Haru, el mismo Tsuna e, increíblemente, Hibari.

_Gracias_ Le sonrió y salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina buscando al revoltoso Guardián del Trueno.

Kyoko suspiró viéndolo alejarse. Su hermano había cambiado. Todos lo habían hecho, incluso ella. Se recargó en la pared; deseaba hablar con Tsuna de algo importante.

Hacía ya un tiempo que el castaño se había vuelto su mejor amigo y aunque ya le tenía un cariño especial antes, su relación y la confianza entre ambos había crecido mucho.

Fue muy bizarra la forma en que las cosas entre ambos cambiaron. Había sucedido en un cumpleaños, el numero dieciocho del Tsuna precisamente. Ambos charlaban y entre la plática, comentarios casuales y el roce de sus manos al tomar un vaso con soda, ambos se habían besado.

Al separarse se habían mirado por largo rato antes de que la chica, totalmente sonrojada se disculpara por la acción.

_Lo siento Kyoko-chan_ Había dicho el capo ruborizado como respuesta _Toda mi vida había querido besarte, pero ahora que lo hice, no sentí lo que esperaba_.

Un minuto de silencio había reinado entre ambos y luego la chica había soltado una risa cristalina.

_Creo que ambos hicimos realidad nuestro sueño de juventud_ Confesó _Pero he de aceptar que tampoco sentí "magia"_.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial ambos habían reído tontamente, felices de haberse quitado un peso de encima y haber aclarado sus sentimientos.

Kyoko vivía feliz sin necesidad de estar enamorada, disfrutando con sus amigos y familia. Se deprimía un poco al observar a su querida amiga Haru sufrir por el ex beisbolista. La realidad era que Kyoko se había dado cuenta desde que regresaran del futuro que ambos guardianes se miraban de una forma especial.

Habría deseado hacerle ver eso a su amiga, pero no sabía si resultaría más doloroso para ella. Al final, las cosas se habían dado de esa manera, los chicos manteniendo una relación y Haru siendo rechazada.

A ella no le molestaba lo que ellos tenían, los veía felices y eso le bastaba puesto que los quería a todos como a una verdadera familia. Y aunque ellos creían tener su relación en secreto era más que obvio que todos en la base –y fuera de ella- sabían que eran pareja.

Lo sentía por su amiga, pero era feliz por ellos, al igual que lo era por su hermano, por Hibari-san –sonreía al pensar en ello- y por como lo sería en cuanto Tsu-kun y los demás encontraran al amor de su vida, incluida ella misma.

_¡Kyoko-chan!_ Miura llegó corriendo por el pasillo agitada y colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas aspirando aire _Lambo-chan no me hace caso y creo que…_ Más no pudo terminar la frase pues un ligero temblor y el sonido de una explosión la interrumpieron.

Ambas se miraron inquietas y corrieron de vuelta en dirección al comedor.

_¡Hermano!_ Gritó la menor Sasagawa entre preocupada y divertida al verlo todo chamuscado en el suelo.

Lambo reia estruendosamente sentado en el borde de la mesa y diciendo incoherencias. Gran parte de la habitación se encontraba destrozada.

_¡Lambo!_ Gritó molesto Ryohei _¡Sabes que Sawada prohibió usar las armas de caja a menos que fuera una emergencia!_.

_¡No me importa! ¡Lambo-san puede hacer lo que él quiera!_.

_Lambo-chan, mi hermano tiene razón, no deberías ser tan irresponsable_ Argumentó Kyoko.

El aludido torció el morro en un gesto que después se convirtió en un puchero y asintió débilmente arrojándole enojado la amarilla caja al boxeador.

_¡Lambo!_ Recriminó el mismo en cuanto la caja se estrelló contra su frente. El niño vaca le enseñó la lengua y guardando su verde caja entre su cabello (ahora mas corto) salió corriendo de la habitación, seguramente en busca de I-pin quien desde hacía rato se encontraba en su habitación.

Los tres adultos suspiraron. Ahora vendrían las explicaciones a Giannini, la limpieza y tratar de que eso no se repitiera. En esos momentos, Ryohei deseó haberse ido en lugar de Gokudera.

* * *

_Rumbo al castillo Varia, Italia._

El vuelo había sido estresante, se sentía ya paranoico (más de lo normal) y lo peor de todo eso era el destino de su travesía ¿Por qué le tocaba eso, precisamente a él?

Ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con idiotas todos los días, como para ahora, ser enviado a la madriguera de más idiotas descerebrados y tener, para colmo, que viajar todo el trayecto de Japón a Italia con el idiota más idiota de los idiotas sentado al lado.

_Es un poco frustrante, recién hace poco viaje a Japón y ahora de regreso, es tedioso ¿No lo crees Kyôya?_ Tedioso le iba a resultar respirar al capo Cavallone si no cerraba la boca.

Hibari se propuso –como medida de seguridad- poner a dormir al rubio a base de ostias. Estaba realmente molesto de encargarse de la defensa y diplomacia, y _bla bla_ demás situaciones aparte, puesto que él hubiera adorado ir en primera línea de batalla.

_¿Estás enojado Kyôya?_ Preguntó inocentemente el rubio mientras intentaba abrir un paquete, esta vez, de gomitas de sabores.

_Kyôya_ esto, _Kyôya _lo otro. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante la sola respiración del chico a su lado y eso le puso –si eso era posible– aún de más mala leche. Algunos asientos atrás Kusakabe y Romario no sabían si reír o llorar debido a la escena.

Hibari trataba de pensar positivo. Imaginando la peor masacre con él como autor, recordándose mentalmente que estaba en el asiento junto al rubio por la "magia" que usaba y no porque no se había podido resistir a la mirada de perro desolado bajo la lluvia que el Cavallone le había puesto apenas abordar el jet.

_¿Kyôya?_ El aludido suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, ignorando por completo al otro, o al menos, eso pretendía, puesto que cuando cerraba los ojos en busca de paz mental, una docena de panditas de colores le rebotaron en el rostro.

Antes de que Dino pudiese disculparse, las tonfas –temibles- se impactaron contra su estomago y barbilla dejándole K.O. Romario estalló en carcajadas consciente que, de tantos golpes recibidos por la misma mano, el rubio ya era inmune y no moriría tan fácil.

_Kyo-san_ Suspiró ya acostumbrado Tetsuya y sintiéndose algo mal por el capo.

Hibari se reclinó en el asiento, descansando hasta llegar a su destino y ahora si relajado, más aún porque desde su posición podía revolver entre sus dedos los rubios cabellos del inconsciente chico que descansaba la cabeza en su regazo.

* * *

Tsuna miró por la ventanilla del avión inquieto. A su derecha dormía cómodamente Chrome y un par de asientos más adelante Reborn y Bianchi descansaban en medio de un juego de miradas cómplices que le dieron escalofríos.

Estaba algo preocupado. Sabía que ahora el chico de cabellos blancos que tanto terror les causara en el futuro –pasado- ya no podía hacer de las suyas, pero al volver del futuro y, más concretamente, al hacerse cargo de la familia, se había propuesto mantenerlo vigilado y alejado de todo aquello que pudiese relacionarlo con la mafia; sin embargo, no habían podido localizarlo en su época.

La situación era, que por fin desde hacía cinco años, Byakuran había aparecido de nuevo, al parecer, siendo blanco de los Specchio que desde su formación tantos problemas les habían causado. La prueba estaba en que, en la carta enviada, el nombre del chico figuraba dentro de la lista de civiles bajo la vigilancia de esa familia.

Era muy cierto que sólo ellos conocían de los poderes de Byakuran, razón por la cual no le preocupaba que este mismo usara sus poderes nuevamente para sus fines maléficos, sobre todo desde que al eliminarlo en el futuro automáticamente se había aniquilado la amenaza para su presente. Pero, desde que la alianza Specchio había aparecido y sobre todo, desde que el chico se hallaba entre sus blancos, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y debido a que anteriormente esta nueva familia estaba causando problemas en territorio Vongola, los altos mandos había decidido poner fin a todo aniquilando a la nueva alianza con un ataque directo.

Se había convocado una junta con líderes de las familias aliadas a los Vongola para organizar refuerzos en caso de ser necesario. Desafortunadamente –o no- se había implementado el combate con armas de caja entre la mafia global (logrando Verde su objetivo) y aunque los Specchio no parecían demasiado fuertes, eran algo numerosos.

Algo muy parecido a una molesta piedra en el zapato.

_Rayos…_ Suspiró sonoramente y sintió a la chica a su costado removerse en sueños. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Pocas habían sido las ocasiones en que Tsuna había compartido sueños con la chica, generalmente sólo sucedía en situaciones importantes, pero sabía con certeza que esos sueños compartidos eran obra de su Guardián de la Niebla verdadero.

Parpadeó ante el pensamiento. La realidad era que no sabía muy bien cuál de los dos era el verdadero Guardián. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal en cuanto se dibujo en su mente la imagen de Mukuro, y en ese mismo instante decidió que era afortunado de tener a Nagi en lugar del Kokuyô.

_Mukuro-sama…_ Susurró la mencionada entre sueños frunciendo el entrecejo y el capo la miró fijamente.

Era obvio que era una chica y por ende sus facciones eran más delicadas, pero su rostro le recordaba tanto al ilusionista que no puedo evitar sonreír contrariado.

Mukuro era de esas personas –pocas en realidad- que le provocaban sentimientos por demás contradictorios. Le causaba admiración la forma en la que había soportado tantos años encerrado y aun así se mantenía fuerte y orgulloso. De igual forma, admiraba la forma en la que protegía a Chrome por sobre todo. A veces le provocaba confianza absoluta y muchas otras Tsuna deseo realmente asesinarlo.

Rokudo era una persona compleja, pero de alguna manera, Tsuna supo que sin él dentro de su mundo, su vida se sentiría incompleta. Pensar en el chico le hizo recordar el episodio vivido recientemente. "_Gracias" _le había dicho, pero no comprendía del todo por qué.

Cuando Mukuro pudo escapar de Vindice fue por Tsuna que lo encerraron de nuevo. Y por culpa de Tsuna también fue que se vio inmiscuido –tanto él como Chrome- en todas esas fieras batallas que le concernían al Vongola. Ni siquiera en el futuro al que habían viajado había sido el castaño quien le ayudase a liberarse de la prisión.

Lo único que Tsuna había hecho era cuidar de Chrome, pero eso no contaba así que ¿Por qué darle las gracias cuando no le debía nada a él?

Un pinchazo en la conciencia y en algún lugar incierto de sus sentimientos lo hicieron sentirse miserable. Deseó desde el fondo de su corazón hacer algo por su Guardián. Miró de nuevo por la ventanilla y vislumbró un cúmulo de nubes chocando contra la nave.

Pensó divertido en la cara que seguramente tendría su Guardián Nube, pero casi de inmediato se puso pálido preocupado por la vida de Dino. "_Me niego_" había dicho el moreno en cuanto le diera las indicaciones de su misión, más, luego de un exhaustivo discurso por parte de Tsuna y alguna que otra intromisión de Reborn, había aceptado a regañadientes. El castaño sabía que no le esperaba un gran recibimiento la próxima vez que se encontraran.

Quizá no había sido muy buena idea eso de juntar a Hibari y Xanxus.

Chrome se acurrucó más a su lado y al instante sus pensamientos se dirigieron de nuevo a aquel par de azulados cabellos. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad hablaría con el consejo para…

_¡Reborn!_ Gritó al realizarlo.

El mencionado giró el rostro mirándole curioso mientras Bianchi se levantaba mirando por encima del asiento. Chrome pegó un bote asustada debido al grito.

_¿Qué quieres, Tsuna idiota?_ Preguntó el niño.

El capo se lo pensó de nuevo, alzando una ceja en molestia por el apelativo –pero ya acostumbrado a ello-, y se dio cuenta que sudaba. Sabía que sería algo duro y fuertemente apelado, pero era lo único a su alcance; así que tomó aire llenando sus pulmones y firme, como el capo que –se supone- era, decretó:

_Quiero proponer la liberación de Rokudo Mukuro de la prisión de Vindice_.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Si llegaste hasta quí te felicito y agradezco.


	5. De misión II

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

Cumpliendo. actualizando antes del miercoles. Bueno, en lo personal me diverti escribiendo este capítulo y he de reconocer que fue todo un reto manejar a esta banda, quizá no sean idénticos pero al menos me agrada como quedó. cabo de notar algo interesante: Hibari tiene a lanzar objetos en mis historias y Dino parece quere resultar herido siempre (tengo una explicación a esto, lo juro, quizá lo comprendan más adelante). Finalmente, el capítulo seis esta casi totalmente copiado así que trataré de ctualizar pronto pero no doy una fecha definitiva. Quizá la histora no este gustando mucho, pero por aquellos que la leen y les agrada les prometo terminarla y más aún, por que en lo personal me divierto con ella y no me gusta dejar ningpun trabajo inconcluso, aún si es tardado.

no los entretengo más, si es que acaso están eleyenfo esto. Gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad, muchas gracias.

KHR es propiedad de Amano y esto no me otorga más beneficio que sus comentarios y mi deleite personal.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. De misión II**

_El mismo día. Marsella, Francia._

_¿Estás seguro que estás bien?_

_¿Podrías dejar de repetir lo mismo cada que abres la boca?_ Respondió en el mismo tono.

_Estoy preocupado por ti ¡Joder!_ Rezongó molesto por la falta de cooperación de su amante.

_Y lo agradezco, pero yo ya te dije varias veces que estoy bien_ Fue su respuesta sin apartar la vista de los hombres en la calle de enfrente. Sacó un cigarrillo de la bolsa de su chaqueta negra y se lo llevó a los labios una vez encendido _Deja de mirarme con esos ojos_ Argumentó algo cabreado ya por la actitud del moreno.

_No tengo otros_

_Vamos Takeshi_ Le enfrentó al fin _Estoy jodidamente bien; las que eran heridas ahora son sólo rasguños_ Dio un sorbo a su taza de café _Y si lo que te preocupa es que me cueste andar bien, bueno… _ Sonrió malicioso _Debiste pensar en eso ayer y ser más gentil con mi trasero_

El ex beisbolista tosió avergonzado, sonrojándose violentamente. El hombre en la mesa contigua a la suya, del lado del italiano, escupió la limonada, y un par de mujeres en la mesa de en frente los miraron escandalizadas. Hayato, a drede, había utilizado un perfecto francés para pronunciar esas palabras. Y aunque Yamamoto no era un erudito de idiomas, si conocía lo suficiente del mismo (órdenes de Reborn) como para entender lo dicho.

_Eh…_ Trató el moreno de arreglar las coas, pero el albino se levantó apresurado, arrojó veinte euros sobre la mesa y salió del local _¡Hayato!_ Le llamó poniéndose de pie también y siguiéndole.

_Deja de parlotear tonterías y concéntrate en el trabajo_ Le ordenó tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo distraídamente.

En la acera del frente un par de hombres envueltos en caros trajes abordaban un auto negro y polarizado.

_Siempre he creído que te gritan "Mira, soy sospechoso" cuando se manejan así_ Comentó divertido.

La mafia tenía la costumbre de andar envueltos en caros smokings y llevar los mejores autos de la temporada. A diferencia de ellos que sólo vestían formalmente dentro de la base o en las reuniones oficiales –cuando el Jefe se los ordenaba, meramente siguiendo el protocolo-.

_Si vistiésemos como ellos ahora, se darían cuenta de inmediato que los seguimos_ Continuó mientras abordaba en el asiento de piloto de su mercedes benz rentado.

Gokudera asintió distraído mientras montaba del otro lado y le dejaba la propina al valet parking.

_Avisaré al Décimo que se mueven_ Informó tomando el móvil y enviando un mail.

Gracias a Giannini, los móviles de todos los Vongola tenían recepción en cualquier parte y no interferían con ningún otro radar satelital. Además, sus llamadas no podían ser interceptadas o rastreadas a no ser que se tratara de otro miembro de la familia quien intentaba localizarlos.

_¿Ocurre algo?_ Inquirió Yamamoto, mirando de reojo al albino mientras pisaba ligeramente el acelerador y se enfocaba en seguir el auto de sus "objetivos".

El moreno estaba acostumbrado a la cara de mala leche de su pareja, pero era muy extraño cuando se encontraba con esa aura de distracción en él. Generalmente Gokudera bromeaba ácidamente con él, le hablaba de su trabajo en la mansión, de lo grandioso que era Tsuna o de lo miserablemente patético y mierda que le parecía el mundo y sus habitantes; es por ello, que ese mutismo y ausencia en el albino no le indicaban nada bueno, sobre todo por que se dio cuenta que había comenzado a comportarse así apenas llegasen a la ciudad.

_No me gusta este lugar_ Fue su respuesta y luego se arrebujó contra el asiento sin perder de vista el auto frente a ellos _¿A dónde irán ahora?_

_Lo descubriremos dentro de poco_ Respondió dispuesto a no incomodar más con un tema que, era mas que obvio, el de ojos verdes no deseaba tratar en ese momento.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos y la persecución continuó por largo rato.

_Yamamoto_ Dijo de pronto, sin apartar la vista del frente y el ex beisbolista se descolocó ante la forma de llamarle, ya que desde que empezaran a llamarse por sus nombres de pila rara vez usaban sus apellidos. Sin embargo antes de que el moreno pudiese decir algo, Gokudera continuó _Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no te llamaba así_ Le miró con una mezcla de diversión y nostalgia.

Definitivamente, estaba sucediendo algo.

_Desde que nos graduamos de la media, al menos, que no me llamas así_ Le dio la razón _A menos que estés jodidamente cabreado_ Tanteó.

_Oh, no_ Aseguró con un ademán desinteresado _Es sólo que me resulta increíble que hace tanto tiempo de ello_ Guardó silencio por un momento, como dudando acerca de continuar, pero al final, luego de mojarse los labios con la lengua giró de nuevo el rostro al frente.

_Sí, hace ya tiempo de aquello_ Continuó el moreno, algo descolocado por la conversación _Tu y yo juntos tanto tiempo es admirable_ Bromeó _Ya va siendo hora de hartarnos ¿No crees?_

Pero se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al instante, pues Gokudera le encaró tan rápido que lo sorprendió y el reflejo en los ojos verdes le hizo saltar el corazón inquieto. Allí, bajo la sombra de la mirada, había una lucha entre la vergüenza, el temor y la incredulidad por salir a flote.

_Tu…_ Pero antes que el italiano pudiese decir algo, fue empujado hacia atrás por la mano del espadachín, justo a tiempo para que la bala que iba dirigida a su cabeza se impactara contra el asiento trasero del auto luego de atravesar limpiamente el parabrisas.

Sorprendido, Hayato sacó su propia arma y apuntó al auto del frente, desde donde un alto y moreno –por no decir musculoso- hombre le apuntaba con el cañón de un revolver, con medio cuerpo fuera del auto por el techo solar.

_¿Estás bien?_

Asintió distraído y apunto de vuelta. Acción que, de inmediato, dio pie a una lluvia de balas por ambos bandos mientras ambos conductores intentaban evitar golpeas a los neumáticos, a ellos mismos y a los otros vehículos que circulaban la avenida.

_¡No vayas a darle a Rezo!_ Gritó Yamamoto girando el volante a la derecha para evitar un nuevo disparo.

_¡Ya lo sé!_ Se agachó a tiempo para evitar una bala que se impactó justo donde estuviese su cabeza segundos antes _¡¿Cómo demonios se dieron cuenta que los seguíamos?_

La respuesta era obvia, pero ninguno comentó al respecto. Habían cometido el mayor de sus errores, distraerse por cuestiones personales en medio de una misión tan jodidamente importante como esa.

La misión encubierta de "vigilar a Rezo e impedirle llegar a Byakuran" se había convertido ahora en una persecución armada. _Traten de llegar hasta él y tenerlo vigilado _había dicho el Décimo, pero si se habían dado cuenta de la persecución lo más seguro era que hacia rato los llevaran en una dirección distinta al paradero del chico y más aún de su base de operaciones en Francia. Hayato chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que su cabeza se impactaba contra el tablero del auto debido a un brusco frenado por parte del conductor.

_¡Joder Takeshi!_ Reclamó sobándose la adolorida y seguramente enrojecida zona.

_Ahora no Hayato, pero estoy de acuerdo con hacerlo cuando volvamos al hotel_ Bromeó y esta vez fue el turno del albino de sonrojarse en el día _Además, no es mi culpa que no traigas el cinturón de seguridad puesto_ Medio rio acelerando de nuevo y enviándolo de golpe al asiento.

Gokudera ignoró el comentario sólo regalando un juramento entre dientes mientras cargaba de nuevo el arma y listo a disparar asomaba de nuevo la cabeza por la ventana del auto. El hombre, que había desaparecido en el interior del auto unos segundos antes, asomó su morena y brillante calva y el bombardero tardo menos de un segundo en comenzar a disparar. Una de sus balas le impactó en la mano que sostenía el arma y Hayato se dio por satisfecho cuando la misma salió proyectada al camino, pero al parecer su contrincante no, ya que asomó la otra mano y disparó sin siquiera apuntar.

Yamamoto no supo si admirarse o maldecir la puntería de potra del cabrón guardaespaldas cuando la bala se impactó en su brazo izquierdo. Emitió un gruñido adolorido y se encargó de transmitir el dolor a su puño derecho apretado la mano sobre el volante.

Su amante le miró escandalizado y luego giró la vista al auto frente a ellos furioso. Alzó el arma y apuntó a uno de los cables de luz al costado de la avenida, contándolo en dos con la bala. La parte mas extensa del mismo chisporroteó y se movió culebreando a la calle, directo al auto de Rezo y sus hombres. Ágilmente, el conductor la esquivó con un volantazo y el albino, sonriendo malicioso, disparó contra los neumáticos a vaciar el cartucho del arma. Al final, dos de las balas se impactaron en el trasero-izquierdo haciéndolo estallar y el auto negro serpenteó por la calle sin control antes de irse contra la valla de protección y estrellarse en la misma.

Yamamoto orilló el auto y bajó haciendo un nudo, con una franela suelta en los asientos traseros, en su brazo herido. Hayato le miró preocupado y luego corrió hacia el otro auto arma en alto. Los demás vehículos seguían pasando en la avenida y ambos supieron que no tardarían en llegar los de seguridad pública o en su defecto más esbirros de su oponentes. Tenían que salir de ahí.

Todos se encontraban fuera de juego en el auto contrario, así que no fue tan complicado. Ignorando a los demás, sacaron a Rezo y a su compañero de negocios Frederic y los arrojaron a los asientos traseros de su Mercedes. Esta vez, Gokudera subió al volante con Yamamoto apuntando a sus nuevos acompañantes y aceleró rumbo al puerto aéreo privado de los Vongola en el norte de la ciudad.

Mordiendo su labio inferior impotente, decidió que debía de poner al tanto a Tsuna acerca de la situación.

* * *

_El mismo día, por la mañana. Rumbo a Véneto, Italia_

Reborn sonrió enigmáticamente y Bianchi le secundó. Tsuna removió sus manos nervioso, pero mirando serio a su tutor.

_¿Habla en serio, Jefe?_ La voz de Chrome a su espalda le hizo dar un bote sorprendido y aún más alterado la miró. La chica tenía una mueca de incredulidad y entusiasmo mezcladas en la cara.

_Tsuna no bromea con estas cosas_ Habló Bianchi yendo hasta la chica.

_Pero…_ Dudó, enfrentando al capo.

_Es cierto Chrome_ Respondió el castaño, pese a que sus manos aun temblaban y se movían inquietas a sus lados, trató de permanecer serio _Quiero liberar a Mukuro de Vindice_ Encaró al arcobaleno _Estoy seguro que con la influencia Vongola, una buena suma de dinero, la aprobación del consejo y una carta responsiva debería bastar_ Reborn sonrió _El verdadero problema será conseguir la aprobación de la junta_.

_No te la darán_ Respondió de inmediato el tutor _Al menos no tan fácilmente, recuerda que Rokudo Mukuro es considerado un enemigo de la mafia nacional y aún pesa sobre él el crimen de intentar asesinar al Décimo Vongola_

_Si ese fuera el caso, entonces Xanxus también debería estar encerrado_ Alegó _Por intentar asesinarnos al actual Noveno y a mi_ Apretó los puños con fuerza _Además, cuando yo peleé con Mukuro aún ni siquiera había sido aceptado como el Décimo y no solo eso, él nos ayudo tanto en la batalla del anillo como en la pelea contra Millefiore_ Miró a Chrome convencido _Argumentos en su defensa los hay_

_Sí, eso es cierto_ Le dijo Reborn _Pero eso no nos asegura su lealtad_

Un silencio pesado se armó en el avión.

_Rokudo Mukuro detesta a la mafia y ha hecho demasiadas amenazas a Vongola, incluso si lo liberamos, Tsuna, podría convertirse en un feroz enemigo y eso te haría responsable a ti_ Bianchi le miró contrariada, pues sabía que el capo estaba en un dilema _Eso pondría en peligro a toda la Familia_

Chrome soltó un sollozo y giró el rostro con indignación mal contenida. Tsuna miró sus zapatos, buscando en la punta de los lustrados negros una solución. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza, oprimiéndolos impotente.

Bianchi tenía razón, ¿qué les aseguraba la lealtad del ilusionista si éste mismo lo retaba cada tanto?, ¿qué hacer?

_Gracias._

El recuerdo golpeó su mente con fuerza, volvió a aquella habitación que se suponía era suya y se encontró de nuevo con aquel Rokudo Mukuro que le miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos que le hacía sentir confianza. Vislumbró de nuevo aquella sonrisa formulada con absoluta gratitud y entonces lo comprendió.

Entendió todo, ese era el momento, su intuición nunca fallaba. No debía temer, todo saldría bien. Y con ese pensamiento sonrió. Sonrió con la fuerza y la intensidad que sólo Tsunayoshi poseía.

_Confío en él_ Chrome le miró sorprendida y ya con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas _Lo haremos Reborn, no importa si cuesta, liberaremos a Mukuro, él no nos traicionara_

_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_ Inquirió Bianchi ya contagiada de ánimo.

Tsuna se lo pensó ¿Cómo estaba seguro? Porque los mismos heterocromáticos ojos se lo dijeron días atrás; porque el voto de lealtad salió de sus labios en una sola palabra y porque él, como capo, tenía algo de lo que no podía desconfiar.

_Intuición_ Respondió seguro.

Reborn sonrió ocultando la mirada con la copa del sombrero y Bianchi y Chrome solo se sonrieron cómplices.

_Bueno, supongo que ya tomaste la decisión_

_Así es, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti Reborn_ Le miró suplicante _Te necesito para lograrlo_

El arcobaleno saltó sobre el respaldo del asiento y le dedicó una sonrisa al capo quien la devolvió esperanzado. Justo iba a soltar un caluroso agradecimiento cuando una patada certera lo mandó a la cola del avión.

_Hagámoslo, Tsuna idiota_

_¡Eso dolió!_ Se sobó la parte adolorida mientras unas lagrimillas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Pero sonrió complacido.

_Será duro, ¿estás preparado?_

_Totalmente_ Aseguró poniéndose de pie.

_Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos _Secundaron las chicas.

Era hora de mostrarle a la familia que la lealtad era por parte de todos.

* * *

_El mismo día, Castillo Varia, Italia._

Inmediatamente de aterrizar el avión, lo primero que hizo Hibari Kyôya fue salir de la nave, aún ante la inquisidora mirada de sus acompañantes, cargando con el inconsciente cuerpo del capo Cavallone.

_Es mi responsabilidad, yo lo dejé así _había dicho serio mientras se pasaba uno de los flácidos brazos por el cuello. Ninguno se lo tragó.

La limosina les esperaba a unos pasos, el chofer, nervioso, se removió las manos tras la espalda. Odiaba visitar el castillo a menos que fuera necesario –o seguro- y esto último sólo cuando el capo Vongola estaba presente –o quizá no-.

Apenas llegar al auto, Kyôya lanzó al durmiente rubio al interior sin ninguna delicadeza, sólo dejándolo tendido en parte de los asientos traseros. Dino estaba totalmente noqueado.

Subió seguido de los otros dos y emprendieron el camino al castillo. Durante el trayecto Hibari se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Kusakabe y Romario conversaban trivialidades en voz baja y Dino permanecía recostado al fondo.

Alrededor de diez minutos de trayecto después se encontraban descendiendo ante la imponente puerta del castillo.

_Holaa~_ Saludó Lussuria quien salió a recibirlos _Los esperábamos, justo estamos por servir la comida_ Tsuna se había encargado de hacerles saber que iban a ir a hablar con ellos sobre un asunto importante.

Y debido a una "deuda" con el castaño, no podían negarse, al menos, a recibirlos.

Hibari enarcó una ceja y siguió al excéntrico hombre por el corredor. Lussuria le dejó en el comedor, donde ya se encontraban los demás miembros del Varia, incluido –por alguna extraña razón- al líder. Le indicó a una de las mucamas que le mostrara una de las habitaciones para depositar al noqueado Cavallone. Jamás preguntó los motivos de su estado.

Finalmente, cuando Romario regresó en representación de su jefe, todos tomaron asiento. Xanxus nunca se levantó, más bien, permaneció con una expresión de fastidio todo el rato, sólo siguiendo con la mirada el movimiento de sus visitantes.

_¡VOOIII! ¡¿Y que es ese asunto tan urgente?_

Todas las miradas se posaron en el moreno. Hibari imploró en su fuero interno calma, paciencia y fuerza de voluntad para realizar la tarea encomendada e irse a romperle el cuello a cierto líder Vongola.

No es que le importara mucho cumplir los caprichos del joven Sawada, pero de alguna retorcida manera le guardaba respeto y aprecio. Estos cinco años en el mismo bando le ayudaron a forjar ese extraño lazo de compañerismo.

Sin embargo, odiaba seguir el plan y recibir órdenes. Odiaba hacer movimientos calculados; era de la firme creencia de que las acciones improvisadas –y violentas- siempre resultaban mejor y por ello a él le gustaba la acción y no las aburridas negociaciones. En ese momento hecho en falta la presencia del rubio, pues bien podría ser él quien explicase la situación y Kyôya sólo tendría que estar allí para constatarlo.

Frunció el ceño. Esa semana se sentía con todas sus facetas bajas y un desbloqueo de personalidad extremo. Ya se encargaría de morder hasta la muerte al capo Vongola luego -eso siempre le devoldía el ánimo-.

_Byakuran apareció_ Declaró yendo al grano. Basil y los de asesoría externa (CEDEF) les habían explicado todo lo relacionado con el viaje al futuro y los planes del chico, sólo para extremar precauciones _Imagino que tienen la suficiente inteligencia para saber lo que significa_ Xanxus frunció el entrecejo con molestia ante el comentario y Squalo sólo suspiró _Además la alianza Specchio esta causando muchos problemas y el Consejo y Sawada Tsunayoshi han autorizado el ataque_ Finalizó esperando no tener que dar ninguna explicación más.

Se formó un pesado mutismo y siguiendo el hilo de pensamientos de su líder y adivinando sus intenciones, el que continuó hablando fue Tetsuya.

_Sawada-san nos envió como intermediarios. Se está haciendo una movilización a gran escala y él ha pedido su colaboración en batalla de ser necesario_ Aclaró.

_¿No creen que es un movimiento exagerado para una alianza tan pequeña?_ Cuestionó Levi.

_Bueno, eso es cuestionable, la alianza es numerosa y aunque no se mucho del asunto estoy seguro que los grandes (líderes aliados) y el consejo no harán movimiento innecesarios_

_VOOIII, así que al final el mocoso reconoce que nos necesita_ Sonrió prepotente.

_Ni hablar_

Todas las miradas se volvieron al líder Varia quien hablo imponiéndose ante los demás.

_Jefe_ Inquirió Levi A Than con algo de duda mezclada con adoración.

_No ayudaremos, no haremos nada_

Un incómodo silencio se posó en los presentes que se miraban contrariados. Los miembros del equipo de asesinato se mantenían firmes respetando la decisión de su líder. Los visitantes respiraban nerviosos. Hibari alzó una ceja en una muda expresión de burda incredulidad.

_Tch_

Y el chasquido de lengua de Squalo pareció ser lo que todos esperaban. Hibari se levantó de golpe empuñando sus armas.

_Me enviaron para asegurarme de tu cooperación, así que si no accedes por las buenas me veré en la gratificante necesidad de morderte hasta la muerte_ Alegó.

_¡Oh! ¿Entonces eres un fiel perro de Tsunayoshi Sawada?_ Se burló Xanxus.

Hibari estalló en furia y de un golpe mandó volando la silla donde antes estaba sentado en dirección al hijo adoptivo del Noveno. Xanxus levantó el arma y de un solo disparo de llamas pulverizó el mueble.

Por un segundo, Kyôya pensó que no había sido tan malo hacer ese viaje. Kusakabe hizo el intento de detener a su líder, pero finalmente -y luego de un golpe-, él y Romario abandonaron la habitación en búsqueda de seguridad.

Antes de darse cuenta Squalo ya estaba involucrado en la batalla, mientras inútilmente intentaba detener esa aburrida y sin sentido disputa.

_Kishishishi…parece divertido_

_No me interesa, no gano absolutamente nada involucrándome en esto, mejor debería…_ Sin embargo Viper (Mammon) no pudo continuar con su monólogo pues una de las sillas –voladoras- lo golpeó.

El comedor se convirtió en un campo de batalla donde llamas de la última voluntad, objetos voladores y un tiburón amenazantes de lluvia eran los protagonistas.

Arriba, en una de las habitaciones, Dino reaccionaba aún algo aturdido. Recorrió el lugar con una mirada y suponiendo que se trataba del castillo Varia se levantó en dirección al bullicio que le llegaba de la planta baja.

Cuando alcanzó el corredor principal se encontró con su _mano derecha_ y la de Kyôya recargados nerviosamente sobre la pared. El primero le miró entre aliviado y alarmado.

_Jefe, ha despertado_

_Esta vez me golpeó fuerte, ¿no?_ Rio tontamente preguntándose interiormente que habría sido de sus gomitas.

_Lo siento_ Se inclinó Kusakabe _Es sólo que Kyo-san es así_

_Lo sé, no tienes que disculparte, estoy acostumbrado_

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose y un "VOOOIII" muy conocido para todos le hizo mirar la puerta de roble que conectaba al comedor y ahora permanecía cerrada.

_No fueron del todo bien _Susurró el anciano _Las negociaciones_

_Iré a ver_ y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese objetar nada, ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

Squalo se metió intentado detener a Bel quien había escogido como pasatiempo lanzar cuchillos a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo, Xanxus le disparó en cuanto entró en su campo visual. El líder Varia y Kyôya sostenían una batalla de voluntades.

_¡Estúpido Jefe!_ Reclamó mostrando amenazador el puño con la espada _¡Detengan esto de una vez, parecen un montón de críos!_

Inmediatamente luego de cerrar la boca, un disparo de ira se dirigió hacia él seguido de algunos platos y cuchillos. No fue difícil esquivarlos; pero, Dino, quien en ese momento entraba justo detrás de donde el espadachín estuviera, no corrió con tanta suerte.

El disparo de Xanxus se impactó en el muro del corredor, esquivó los cuchillos, pero uno de los platos se impactó contra su rostro dejándolo de nuevo K.O.

La acción detuvo la batalla. Belphegor y Mammon estallaron en burlas. Squalo inició una serie de reclamos contra su Jefe quien volvió a sentarse con expresión aburrida. Hibari rodó los ojos y guardó las armas abandonado indiferente la habitación. Levi y Lussuria se había mantenido al margen permanentemente y ahora el último se acercaba al inconsciente capo para auxiliarle.

_Vaya, vaya, sí que tiene mala suerte_

Ante el silencio –y ver salir a Hibari-, Romario y Kusakabe asomaron la cabeza y no supieron cómo reaccionar al ver al rubio de nuevo en medio de un sueño inducido.

El último, mirando a Kyôya alejarse por el pasillo, suspiró frustrado. Ahora sólo faltaba llamar al capo Vongola e informarle la situación:

Las negociaciones fueron un completo fracaso.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te felicito y agradezco.


	6. Consejo

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Aquí el sexto capítulo. La historia se me alargó un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero en fin, el punto es que salga bien. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, como autora me inspiran para seguir. Este capítulo es un poco más serio, pues desde aquí empieza la verdadera trama. Podrán darse cuenta que empezaré a manejar los caítulos por fechas. Originalmente estaban así, pero con las modificaciones que hice antes de subirlo, tuve que cambiar eso; ese cambio es debido a que se me hace más facil llevar la cronología de la historia de esta manera. Tmabién en este caítulo se explican algunas de las decisiones de Tsuna y podemos ver las cambios que le han hecho madurar. En fin, espero lo disfruten._

_**ADEVERTENCIA:** Como dije arriba, empezare a usar las fechas. Segundo, en este capítulo y en adelante apareceran personajes originales como antagonistas de la historia. Espero no les moleste. Me disculpo por cualquier error y mala ortografía que puedan hallar abajo, tambien por lo OoC que puedan encontrar a los personajes._

_KHR es propiedad de Amano y yo sólo obtengo desahogo y su lectura y comentarios de esto. Gracias por ello._

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Consejo.**

_El mismo día (Junio 5), por la tarde. Véneto, Italia._

Cuando Tsuna bajó del avión le temblaban las rodillas y se sintió irremediablemente patético. Aunque, realmente, ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así.

El auto que le llevaría hasta la mansión del Consejo, en donde sería la reunión, le esperaba a unos cuantos pasos. Con toda una escolta alrededor.

_Jefe_ Le llamó Chrome y él se giró para encararla _¿Está bien?_

Tsuna la miró por largo rato sin dar ninguna respuesta. Aún recordaba cuando la chica decidió irse con ellos, unírseles. Había sido todo un reto convencerla, pues luego de graduarse, encontrarla resultó más complicado que antes, aun cuando ella nunca se alejó de Kokuyô Land.

El capo había ido todas las tardes a buscarla y siempre volvía a casa con una negativa en el bolsillo.

Recordaba a la perfección como se sentía por aquel entonces: temeroso, acomplejado, inseguro, dispuesto a huir en cualquier momento. Cuando aceptó formalmente ser el Décimo Vongola, frente a todos esos otros líderes de la mafia, estaba aterrorizado. Él jamás quiso formar parte de eso y aun así sabía que estaba en él, que era su destino y que no podía escapar de ello.

Simplemente, no podía dejarlo. Por ello decidió que sería valiente por una vez en la vida y accedió a tomar el lugar que le correspondía. Mucha gente tenía grandes expectativas de él, no pensaba defraudarlos.

Yamamoto y Gokudera lo habían apoyado al instante, asegurándole que nunca estaría solo pues siempre estarían a su lado. Tsunayoshi sabía que si no los tuviese, hacía mucho que habría fracasado en la vida.

Ryohei tampoco fue un problema, acepto su deber como guardián de inmediato, positivamente; ¿Y que decir de Lambo? Ni hablar. El verdadero problema fueron la Nube y la Niebla.

El primero se rehusó completamente y ninguno de ellos se presentó en la ceremonia de sucesión.

Tsuna estuvo a punto de un colapso nervioso cuando las asesinas miradas cayeron sobre él, pero bastó una risa tranquilizadora del Lluvia y un "¡Todo ira bien, Décimo!" de la Tormenta para lograr controlarse y no mojar los pantalones –al menos-.

Y no sólo eso. En realidad, Sawada recordó el juramento hecho a su querido amigo Enma; eso le dio el valor para pasar de ser un completo cobarde e inútil adolescente a ser una de las cabezas mejor recompensadas del mundo.

_¿Jefe?_ Repitió la chica y él dio un respingo. Todos a su alrededor le miraban intrigados e impacientes.

_Esta todo bien_ Rio nervioso _Vamos_

La chica asintió y todos abordaron el auto. El capo fijó su vista en su Guardiana de nuevo y esta se removió incómoda en su sitio. Entonces el castaño sonrió y a la joven se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosa.

_Gracias Chrome_ Dijo _Gracias por aceptar ser parte de mi familia_

El comentario tan fuera de contexto hizo sonreír a los presentes y la Kokuyô se volvió un manojo de nervios, pero asintió tímidamente, susurrando algo inentendible.

Sí, Tsuna estaba agradecido de que ese día, hace poco más de dos años, Nagi hubiese llegado hasta él para decirle que desde ese momento en adelante aceptaría su deber y le protegería. Era cierto que fue inesperado –aún cuando él seguía insistiendo- pero no pregunto razones y hasta ahora todo seguía igual. Corriendo bien.

Quizá todo fuera parte de algún elaborado plan de Mukuro, quizá la chica le tuviera estima; no tenía idea, pero no le importaba, porque el era Tsunayoshi y no pensaba mucho en las cosas, sólo confiaba, ciegamente.

El trayecto en el auto fue pesado, pero todos disfrutaron del paisaje que les brindaban las calles llenas de gente. Casi una hora después, la mansión se alzó antes sus ojos y sólo entonces, Sawada se dio cuenta que le sudaban las manos.

Cuando el Noveno se asomó al vestíbulo a recibirlos, se dio cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás. Le apartó un segundo y le explicó la situación y sus planes. El hombre se mostró sorprendido pero luego sonrió comprensivo y cariñoso y asintió brindándole su apoyo.

_Será un poco complicado, pero no imposible_ Dijo el anciano mientras le palmeaba cariñosamente la cabeza. Como a un niño.

Si bien era cierto que ya no tenía la obligación de presentarse en esas reuniones, lo seguía haciendo, por petición del mismísimo Tsuna.

_Lo sé_ Dijo éste, sintiéndose mas relajado.

_Lamento que no puedan tomarse un descanso antes de esto, el viaje desde Japón hasta aquí es muy pesado_

_Esta bien, Noveno, estoy algo acostumbrado a esto_ Sonrió tranquilizador.

_Tsuna, es hora_ Llamó Reborn.

El capo miró la puerta –imponente- de cedro fino ante él. Odiaba ese sitio y el menosprecio al que lo sometían cada vez que iba allí. Pero sabía que tenía que superarlo y que no estaba solo.

"_Tu puedes asesinar al actual Vongola y construir uno nuevo"_ había dicho el Noveno cinco años atrás, para convencerlo de tomar el puesto. Y es verdad que en ese entonces tal responsabilidad hizo mella en sus decisiones. Tsuna no se creía capaz de ser quien detuviera todas esas muertes ni batallas que venían realizándose desde muchísimas décadas atrás.

Pero, por otro lado, lo comprendía. Era capaz de imaginar el Vongola que Primo había soñado con forjar cuando inicio sus andadas en la mafia. El hubiese deseado formar un equipo capaz de proteger a todos y ser como héroes, simplemente, sin tener que preocuparse por asesinatos ni con cargar pecados irreparables en sus espaldas.

Eran niños, ambos, ilusos. Y eso lo entendió Sawada en cuanto las responsabilidades cayeron sobre él. No se trataba sólo de formar una utopía en donde las batallas desaparecieran de la noche a la mañana y todos comprendieran su política pacifista y llena de amor y amistad. Era imposible, al menos en ese sub-mundo del que ahora formaban parte.

Y el aterrizaje a la realidad fue muy duro. El primer golpe bajo se lo dio el mismísimo consejo. Por que era muy cierto que ahora era el Décimo líder Vongola, pero eso no le daba suficiente autoridad para retar a esa bola de ancianos sedientos de sangre y poder, corrompidos hasta los huesos por las generaciones anteriores. Por la voluntad forzada de tener su nombre en lo más alto.

El Nono, que le impulsara a tomar la decisión de entrar en ese mundo, y su espartano tutor siempre estuvieron allí. Forjando en él un carácter capaz de enfrentarse a las negativas y obligadas tareas encomendadas a sus manos en nombre de una Familia que no mantenía ninguna unión, en nombre de una alianza en donde se apuñalaban por la espalda unos a otros.

Era muy joven cuando sus manos se mancharon de sangre y aquel terror que experimentó no quería volver a repetirlo. Fue por eso que, tres años atrás se opuso fervientemente a la decisión del consejo de expandirse territorial y económicamente derrocando mafias más débiles.

Fue una noche, en medio de sus frecuentes pesadillas y delirios creados por la fiebre, que se dio cuenta que jamás lograría un cambio si siempre se la pasaba huyendo. Se levantó, al otro día, con la convicción de que sería él y nadie más quien ejecutara de ahora en adelante los movimientos. Se enfrentaría a quien hiciera falta con tal de no volver a ver esas miradas en el rostro de sus amigos. Aún tuviese que destruir una tradición de más allá de su propia existencia, cambiaría las cosas y no descansaría hasta ver a un Vongola como él que siempre se había añorado.

El Primo le había confiado el poder, él tenía que usarlo para bien. Por ello, no se amedrentaba aún cuando cada mirada le reprochaba sus utópicos e ingenuos ideales; su falta de experiencia. Ya no tenía un hubiera al cual volver, Tsuna sabía que sólo le quedaba seguir caminando hacia delante, nada más.

Bianchi y Chrome aguardaron afuera. Él, junto con el arcobaleno y Timoteo entraron en el enorme salón. Uno a uno, los presentes en el interior tomaron su lugar. Pudo ver a otros tres líderes de las familias más poderosas de Italia que tenían alianza con los Vongola, así como a uno de los extranjeros. Una inclinación de rostro por parte de todos ellos fue su saludo.

En la misma mesa rectangular, al otro extremo de donde Tsuna tomó lugar, estaba el anciano Giuda –dirigente del consejo desde los tiempos del Nono- mirándole escrutadoramente.

_Comencemos_ Dijo al fin, sin romper contacto visual con el japonés.

Las primeras palabras fueron dichas por Filippo, líder de los Schermo, una familia con la cual mantenían una alianza puramente económica, pero quien urgía asistir a cada reunión que se hacía para estar al tanto de en que forma se afectaban sus intereses.

_Estoy al corriente de lo que ha planeado hacer el consejo respecto a los Specchio, pero estoy en contra_ Alegó luego de unos cuantos argumentos sin importancia.

_¿Puedo saber el porqué de su negativa?_ Continúo Giuda, fijando por fin sus almendrados y afilados ojos en otra persona que no fuese el Décimo.

_Muy simple, los Specchio no tienen una alta fuerza de combate, está de más hacer una movilización tan grande para encargarse de pequeñas lagartijas como esas, deberíamos simplemente esperar un poco más a que se destruyan ellos mismos_ Un murmullo general se alzó entre los asistentes a la junta.

_¿A que te refieres?_ Preguntó ahora Gioele, líder de los Edera.

_Es muy fácil, esa alianza surgió de dos familias que ni siquiera podíamos creer que fueran a triunfar. Es demasiado obvio pensar que sólo se unieron por interés, tarde o temprano alguna dará un paso destruyendo a la otra y será la oportunidad para erradicarlas sin la necesidad de un gran derroche de esfuerzo y capital_

_No se trata sólo de eso, también esta la posibilidad de que en lugar de destruirse mutuamente salieran adelante incrementado su poder_ Alegó el tercero en la junta, un hombre al que Tsuna no había visto nunca, probablemente venía en representación de algún líder que se negaba a asistir y revelar su identidad –algo que no era extraño en su mundo-.

_Aunque es un verdadero hecho que la movilización que propuso el Consejo es, a mi parecer, excesiva_ Ante el comentario de otro de los asistentes Giuda sonrió bajo el arco que hacían sus manos entrelazadas y Tsuna sintió un escalofrió al darse cuenta de ello.

_¿Sucede algo, Tsunayoshi-kun?_ Cuestionó Nono inclinándose para susurrarle.

_N-no, todo esta bien_ Respondió respirando hondamente para relajarse.

_A mi no me parece que sea excesiva_ El hombre que iba en representación de Dino, Matteo, habló silenciando a todos en la mesa. Todas las miradas se volvieron a él.

_Explícate_ Ordenó Filippo.

_El consejo nunca ha hecho ningún movimiento innecesario, además, esta acción ha sido analizada y aceptada por el Décimo Vongola ya, además de por nuestro mismo Jefe, por lo tanto dudo que sea una acción sobreestimada_

Todos miraron a Tsuna y este tragó saliva, nervioso.

_Eso es muy cierto_ Dijo, sintiendo como su garganta raspaba de lo seca que se encontraba _Es verdad que los Specchio no son una alianza muy poderosa, pero sí numerosa, en cualquier caso, la movilización que se planea no es tan grande, más bien, sólo se están organizando refuerzos en caso de ser necesario_ Explicó.

_Eso sí es una sorpresa_ Soltó burlón Gioele _El Décimo ha decidido dar un paso de ataque, ¿a que se debe que hayas decidido dejar tu actitud cobarde eh?_ Tsuna frunció el ceño y los presentes soltaron una risilla burlona.

_¡Suficiente!_ Exclamó Timoteo y el murmullo cesó _No estamos aquí para esta clase de juegos tontos, sino para hacer un plan de ataque y explicar la situación, si alguno no esta dispuesto a seguir con el verdadero propósito de esta junta mejor abandónela ahora mismo_

_Está bien Noveno_ Sonrió Tsuna _Pueden decir lo que quieran, después de todo, me he negado a cualquier batalla que pudiese surgir hasta ahora_ Encaró a los demás _Pero me gustaría que recordaran que es gracias a ello que pueden estar sentados aquí y ahora_

_¿Estas insinuando algo, mocoso?_ Explotó el líder Schermo.

Tsuna ignoró el comentario y mostró una expresión de indiferencia, aun cuando bajo la mesa sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar.

_Ya basta_ Habló Giuda _Siéntate de una vez Filippo, Timoteo tiene razón, no estamos aquí para niñerías_ El aludido aceptó no sin antes soltar un juramento entre dientes _En cualquier caso, Décimo, realmente agradezco su aprobación en este caso, pero no negaré que esperaba una negativa de su parte_ le encaró de nuevo, con esa sonrisa que le enchinaba la piel al chico _¿Puedo saber a que se debe su cambio de actitud?_

_Tengo mis propios motivos_ Apretó sus puños viendo su oportunidad _En cualquier caso, es una realidad que esta nueva alianza se está volviendo un problema y no veo porque no tomar precauciones_

_¿Sus propios motivos?_ Argumentó Gioele.

Justo iba a responder cuando el sonido del móvil se dejó escuchar en la sala. Una mirada reprobatoria general cayó sobre él, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

_Con su permiso_ Tsuna se levantó y se alejó unos pasos atendiendo la llamada.

Del otro lado, un nervioso Tetsuya le explicó la situación con los Varia y –aunque no le extrañaba- el capo se alarmó, convencido de que los necesitaban de su lado ahora mas que nunca. Le dio instrucciones de aguardar en el castillo hasta el siguiente día, asegurándole que enviaría refuerzos.

En cuanto la orden quedó acatada, llamó a la base pidiendo contactar con Ryohei. El chico era de los pocos que podía enfrentar abiertamente a Hibari sin temor a represalias, y su entusiasmo y energía lo hacían el candidato ideal para ir a convencer a sus _aliados. _Por otro lado, era el único disponible.

En cuanto el Sol estuvo atendiendo a su llamado, le dio las instrucciones pensando en la llamada anterior de su Tormenta. En cuanto cortó la línea, un chasquido de lengua escapo de su boca al percatarse que la situación se tornaba en su contra, cada vez más.

_¿Todo en orden, Tsuna?_ Llamó Reborn mirándole serio. Tsuna le explicó la situación y una vez de ello ambos volvieron a sus puestos.

_¿Y bien Décimo? Luego de esa oportuna interrupción, ¿podría decirnos cuales son esos motivos?_

_Bien, no veo porque aplazarlo más_ Tsuna tomó aire hondamente _Acepté esta movilización con una condición que, espero, sean capaces de aceptar, de lo contrario me veré en la obligación de cancelar mi apoyo en esta batalla_ Giuda frunció el entrecejo.

_¿Que clase de condición?_ Preguntó.

Las miradas se mantenían fijas y dudosas en el castaño y éste sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo. No podía actuar tan seriamente durante tanto tiempo y esa atmosfera de hostilidad a su alrededor era hasta cierto punto intolerable para alguien como él.

_La aprobación para liberar a Rokudo Mukuro de Vindice_ Habló el Nono, quitándole la responsabilidad de hablar al joven Décimo.

_¡¿Qué estás diciendo?_ Filippo se levantó de nuevo de su asiento _¡¿Es acaso esto una broma?_

_Silencio_ Giuda palmeó la mesa haciendo callar la explosión de furia del hombre _Me veo en la necesidad de pedir explicaciones Décimo Vongola_ Chirrió los dientes en descontento.

_No necesito mas explicaciones salvó el hecho de que, como todos saben, es mi Guardián_ Reborn caminó desde el fondo de la habitación, donde hasta ahora se mantenía, para posarse a su lado _Simplemente requiero su aprobación, de todo lo demás, yo me haré cargo_

_¡Ni hablar!_ Secundó Gioele.

_Es muy repentino, ¿no lo cree?_

_Tiene mi apoyo_ Dijo esta vez Matteo, no sabiendo de que iba la cosa, pero imaginando lo que habría hecho su jefe en su lugar.

Tsuna le sonrió agradecido y luego miró al líder del Consejo, mientras ignoraba el demás murmullo a su alrededor.

_Décimo, quisiéramos sus reales motivos para esta repentina decisión_ Siguió otro de los ancianos que hasta el momento habían guardado silencio.

_No tengo por que explicar mis reales motivos pues son personales_ Respondió Tsuna lo más calmado que pudo.

_En todo caso, está dispuesto a tomar toda la responsabilidad de la liberación de Rokudo_ Habló Reborn y todos le prestaron atención _Y yo apoyo su decisión_

La aprobación de parte del Hitman, reconocido y respetado por todos los presentes, causó expectación en la sala. Un largo silencio se extendió en la misma.

_¿Sabes la magnitud de la responsabilidad que estás buscando adquirir Tsunayoshi Sawada?_ Habló luego de un rato Giuda _Además, claro, de que el hecho de condicionarnos representa una amenaza y ofensa directa contra el Consejo_

_Estoy dispuesto a cargar con la responsabilidad_ Respondió de inmediato, enfrentando la mirada del líder.

_Muy bien_ Un murmullo de sorpresa se extendió de nuevo.

_¡¿Pero que…?_ Filippo retó al anciano _Rokudo Mukuro ha causado muchos problemas a los presentes en el pasado y ¿Está usted hablando de liberarlo así de fácil?_

_El Décimo ha aceptado su responsabilidad en cuanto a las acciones de Mukuro_ Aquella ladina sonrisa asomó de nuevo en los labios del hombre _En todo caso, el responderá por cualquier daño que pudiese causar su _subordinado_ _

Ante la aprobación ya dada, ninguno más se atrevió a cuestionar. Es cierto que cada uno de ellos tenía la responsabilidad y poder de sus propias familias, pero el Consejo los manipulaba a todos. Ir en contra de una de sus decisiones, representaba enfrentarse a las demás familias que estuvieran a su cargo.

Un grupo de ancianos con la habilidad de manipularlos a cada uno de ellos a su completo antojo. Un montón de titiriteros, eso era el Consejo.

Tsuna permanecía incrédulo ante lo –relativamente- sencillo que había resultado conseguir la aprobación. Reborn a su lado y Timoteo estaban igual de dudosos y sorprendidos, a juzgar por sus expresiones.

_Volviendo al tema principal de esta reunión_ Habló de nueva cuenta Giuda _Con la aprobación y apoyo de Vongola_ Lanzó una significativa mirada al japonés _Considero entonces que el plan de ataque queda aprobado, como resultado, cada uno de los presentes se compromete a prestar ayuda cuando les sea requerida a consecuencia de su palabra previamente otorgada y bajo amenaza de ser expulsada su Familia de esta alianza_ Un asentimiento general le dio pauta para continuar _Dado que este asunto compete originalmente a dos de ustedes, pero afecta parcialmente a los demás, considero que cada uno tiene libertad de actuar, a juicio propio, como mejor les convenga_

Aquella noticia sacó sonrisas y exclamaciones de alivio de los aliados.

_Pienso que es lo mejor_ Aprobó Filippo.

_En cuanto a tu _condición_ Décimo, la carta de aprobación te será otorgada al finalizar esta reunión_.

Y con aquello establecido la reunión siguió sin mayores percances, pasando a temas meramente comerciales y superficiales.

Cuando la junta llegó a su fin, Tsuna abandonó de inmediato su puesto dirigiéndose a la salida dispuesto a evadir cualquier afrenta o comentario de los demás presentes. Se sintió sumamente aliviado de que sólo fueran ellos y que ninguna de las demás familias asistiera.

_Una reunión sin sentido, si me permites decirlo_ Argumentó Timoteo en cuanto se posó a su lado.

_Pero nos dio una gran oportunidad_ Habló Reborn, sonriendo.

_No los entiendo, de verdad que no los entiendo_ Sawada experimentó un alivio como nunca antes cuando en el vestíbulo Nagi y Bianchi se precipitaron hasta él.

_¿Jefe?_ Urgió la de cabellos azules. Sus manos temblaban mientras las mantenía fuertemente apretadas en su tridente.

_Lo aprobaron Chrome_ Quiso soltarse a llorar junto a la chica en cuanto esta lo hizo, pero se contuvo _Ahora sólo falta informarle a los demás y no tengo idea de que vayan a decir al respecto_ Suspiró _Sobre todo Gokudera-kun_ La hermana del mencionado le palmeó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

El auto que les llevaría al hotel les aguardaba afuera, así que sin más abandonaron el lugar. El noveno le aseguró que, junto al arcobaleno, se encargaría de lo que hacía falta para el trámite de salida del ilusionista.

_Debes descansar_ Le dijo.

_Tsuna, por otro lado, ¿te diste cuenta?_ Comentó su tutor en cuanto subieron al auto. Luego de recoger la carta de aprobación.

_Hablemos de eso luego Reborn_ Comentó aturdido _Pero cada vez comprendo menos lo que esta sucediendo_ Se talló la cabeza pues una jaqueca estaba comenzando a golpearle con fuerza.

La situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y, eso, era jodidamente preocupante.

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo. Oficina principal. Mansión del Consejo._

_¿Estás seguro de eso?, ¿no representa acaso un mayor problema?_

_No, después de todo, como dicen por ahí, se hecho la soga al cuello el solo_ Sonrió mientras bebía de su copa de vino _Ahora solamente debemos fijarnos en el más mínimo detalle y podemos actuar sin temor de que descubran la verdad_

_Al parecer todo va de acuerdo al plan_ Los demás en la habitación se sonrieron complacidos.

_El que no hayan asistido fue toda una ventaja_

_Ese Filippo también resulta una molestia_ Argumentó otro.

_Ya nos encargaremos de eso_ Giuda encaró a los demás _Por ahora tenemos un objetivo, hay que actuar con cautela_

Un asentimiento por parte de los demás dio paso a un brindis.

_Por la nueva generación_ Rio secundado por sus compañeros.

_Por la nueva era_

* * *

_Al otro día, por la mañana (Junio 6) . Namimori, Japón._

Para cuando arribaron en el aeropuerto privado Ryohei ya los esperaba allí. Tenía instrucciones de partir a Italia en cuanto Yamamoto y Gokudera volvieran a la base. Al parecer Hibari necesitaba _ayuda._

En cuanto el boxeador vio a Yamamoto bajar del avión con el brazo vendado y la manga llena de sangre supo que algo no había salido bien. Siguiendo al moreno bajó Gokudera con dos inconscientes hombres a quienes arrojó sin mucho cuidado en el auto que les esperaba.

_¿Que te sucedió?_ Inquirió preocupado pues rara vez alguien asestaba un golpe al Lluvia.

_Puntería de potra_ Articuló siguiendo con la mirada al albino quien subió al auto con el ceño fruncido y sin decir nada.

_¿Han discutido?_

_No, sólo está algo preocupado_ Sonrió tranquilizador _No le hemos dicho a Tsuna nada de esto_ Señaló su brazo _No le informes, por favor_ Sasagawa asintió.

El jet terminó las revisiones de rutina y el piloto dio el aviso. Ryohei tomó su maletín y dando una palmada en el hombro al espadachín hizo ademán de abordar.

_¿A dónde vas?_ Inquirió curioso el moreno.

_Hibari tiene problemas_ Respondió _Sawada me encargó ir en su _auxilio__ sin más subió a la nave.

Yamamoto caminó hasta el vehículo, subiendo en silencio y desconcertado.

_¿A dónde iba?_

_Parece que Hibari tiene problemas_ Su pareja le miró con una ceja alzada incrédulamente _Iba en su auxilio o al menos, eso dijo_ Echó un vistazo a sus durmientes invitados. Gokudera encendió el auto y emprendió la marcha.

_Seguro dejó inconsciente al Potro Salvaje, de nuevo_ Argumentó con burla _Si fuera la mitad de bueno que el Décimo no habría que ir en su ayuda cada vez que viajan juntos_

_Yo creo que Dino es fuerte_

_¿Y por qué le sucede, entonces, esto todo el tiempo?_ Le miró de reojo, rápidamente.

_¿Por que no se siente a gusto agrediendo a Hibari?_ Probó.

Gokudera soltó una exclamación de burla, pero no continuó con la discusión pues carecía de sentido. La base se hallaba a sólo unos minutos, entrando por la puerta de los almacenes.

Ambos siguieron en silencio hasta que se hallaron frente al portón número 06 y los sensores de calor de la puerta de acceso se hicieron visibles ante sus ojos.

...

* * *

Continúa...

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te felicito y agradezco.


	7. Discusión

EN EL FUTURO

By: Lavi*

* * *

_Ni que decir. Últimamente no ando con mucha inspiración y no he podido avanzar mucho con la historia, por eso mismo al transcribirla y editarla creo que quedó peor que al inicio. Pero ni modo, así vay aunque este capi no es precisamente el mejor, es parte de la trama. Por otro lado, quiero agradecerles su apoyo y comentarios, especialmente a Yui-300 y sangokinomiya por sus comentarios en todas mis historias, a izaya que ha seguid EN EL FUTURO casi desde el primer capi y a Mizu por su entusiasmo. También a todos los demás, por supuesto. Gracias de verdad pues sus comentarios son mi alimento. En fin, mientras mi musa vuelve (me dejo por otro) espero no decepcionarles con los siguientes capis y que me siigan apoyando. Y NOTICIA: Mukuro prontó tendrá su triunfal aparición en la historia! Me disculpo por cualquier error que pudiese encontrar abajo. Sin más:  
_

_KHR es propiedad de Amano y bueno, lo demás se lo saben de memoria._

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Discusión**

_Junio 6. Namimori Japón. Base Vongola._

_Soy Hayato, abran de una puta vez_ Ordenó por el comunicador en cuanto les fue solicitada la clave de acceso.

_Bienvenidos de vuelta Goku-nii_ Sonó la voz de Fuuta y las protecciones fueron desactivadas.

_Que sorpresa, ya está de vuelta_ Dijo sonriente el moreno, en cuanto escuchó la voz del chico.

Debido a su edad, no lo involucraba mucho en los asuntos oficiales, pero a falta de un lugar al cual volver, Tsuna le había ofrecido quedarse en la base. Cierto era que hacía unos días el chico había estado fuera debido a unas _vacaciones inducidas_ de él y la madre del capo. Tsuna hubiese deseado enviar a las chicas con ellos, pero al conocer la situación del castaño, ambas se habían negado rotundamente y habían acordado quedarse para ayudar en lo posible.

Luego de recorrer el largo pasillo, Yamamoto alargó la mano para colocarla sobre el panel de escaneo y la segunda puerta se abrió otorgándoles la entrada al sector noreste.

Después de la vuelta del futuro, pese a que Tsuna seguía alegando no querer tener nada que ver con la mafia, inmediatamente de su graduación comenzó la construcción de la base, enfocándose -sobre todo- en la seguridad.

Entre el capo, Giannini y el mismísimo Reborn se encargaron de los planos y, como para entonces Tsuna ya era oficialmente el líder Vongola, los recursos fueron otorgados por la generación anterior y el Consejo.

Ciertamente, observándola bien, guardaba similitudes con la base en la que se habían refugiado en el futuro, pero Tsuna se encargó de modificarla para solucionar los defectos de la otra. Implementó un doble sistema de seguridad y alerta y se encargó de reducir la cantidad de habitaciones innecesarias. Modificó la organización de los pisos y habitaciones, así como la ubicación de las seis entradas repartidas por toda la zona de Namimori y sus alrededores.

Realmente, nadie podría imaginar que bajo una ciudad tan pacífica y alegre se encontraba un complejo perteneciente a una de las mafias más poderosas e influyentes del mundo.

_Las chicas deberán andar por aquí, hay que movernos con cuidado_ Llamó el moreno mientras doblaban en una esquina, rumbo a las habitaciones de detención.

_Eso no es problema, las chicas se encuentran en el comedor_ Giannini apareció del otro lado del pasillo, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa _Esos son los invitados, me supongo. El Décimo nos informó de la situación_ Extrajo una credencial de entre sus ropas y tecleó el código de seguridad.

Las habitaciones de detención eran parte de las actualizaciones. Un conjunto de diez celdas distribuidas a lo largo del perímetro. Sus paredes a base de acero con llamas de la última voluntad modificadas a Punto Zero, cortesía del Décimo; y una cobertura del mismo material que las cadenas Mammon. Gokudera no sabía mucho de tecnología y construcción, pero sí recordaba que había sido todo un reto el encontrar la forma de combinar los materiales y mantener una forma sólida y estable de las flamas del capo sin que este tuviese que derrochar energía constantemente. Giannini era, en verdad, un genio. No dudaba en reconocerlo.

Así, las paredes y los barrotes de las celdas, así como unas cuantas modificaciones de la estructura en las alertas de seguridad, hacían imposible a los ocupantes de las mismas usar flamas de la última voluntad para salir de allí o ser rastreados.

Encerraron a los hombres en la celda número cuatro y los tres salieron. Giannini, que hasta entonces se daba cuenta, miró alarmado al moreno.

_¡¿Pero que te sucedió, Yamamoto-kun?_

_No es nada, se ve peor de lo que es_ Sonrió tranquilizador _Iré a la enfermería_ Finalizó.

Gokudera chasqueó la lengua en desprecio y se dispuso a fumar, pero el sonido del móvil los distrajo a todos. El albino miró curioso la pantalla pensando que quizá se trataba del capo. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver el número registrado en la misma.

_¿Quién es?_ Inquirió curioso Yamamoto.

Hayato retiro el cigarrillo de su boca y le miró indeciso. Al final habló.

_Hibari_

_¿Hibari?_ Su pareja asintió, lanzándole el móvil.

Takeshi atendió al llamado luego de una última e incrédula mirada al aparato.

_¡VOOOIIII!_ El grito casi deja sordo al espadachín.

_¡Squalo!_ Saludó divertido mientras se tallaba la oreja lesionada _Tanto tiempo ¿Qué tal todo?_ Rio tontamente y su amante le arrebató el aparato luego de darle un capote.

_Ese no es el punto, imbécil_ Regañó para luego atender la llamada _¿Que demonios quieres?, ¿y por qué carajo tienes el móvil de Hibari?_

_¡Maldito mocoso, pásame al enano de Sawada!_.

_¡¿A quién te crees que le hablas así desgraciado? ¡Guárdale respeto al Décimo!_

_¡Me importa un atún tu respeto, ponle al habla!_

Gokudera iba a comenzar a gritar de nuevo, pero Yamamoto le quitó el móvil.

_Vamos, vamos, tranquilícense_ Atendió _Tsuna no está con nosotros, se encuentra en Italia, en una junta con el Consejo_ Escuchó un quejido de molestia por parte del de cabellos largos _Pero ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Hibari, Squalo?_

_Estaba aquí tirado, yo no sé más_ Giannini emitió un gruñido indignado al oír aquello. Los guardianes contuvieron un suspiro resignado. Si Hibari no perdía aún el móvil Vongola era un milagro, le prestaba tanto cuidado como se lo prestaría a un vendedor ambulante –es decir ninguno-. Sus argumentos eran que no necesitaba un aparato con los números de tantos inútiles herbívoros en él _¡Sea como sea! ¡Dile a tu maldito Jefe que no importa cuantos mocosos mande, no le ayudaremos por que no es nuestra obligación ¡_ Y sin más cortó la llamada.

Gokudera sentía deseos de entrar en el aparato y destripar al italiano del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

_¡Es un bastardo!_ Gritó canalizando su furia.

_Tranquilo, sabíamos que no sería fácil_ Yamamoto le dio el teléfono de nuevo a su pareja _Lo curioso del asunto es que te llamó a ti y no a Tsuna directamente_

_Seguro que no lo hizo por cobarde, sabe que el Décimo lo convencería en un instante_ Argumentó orgulloso de su Jefe.

_No creo que ese sea el motivo_ Sonrió.

_Tal vez el Décimo apagó el comunicador, para evitar interrupciones en la junta_ Probó Giannini _Seguramente se olvidó de encenderlo de nuevo_

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros.

_Bueno, sea cual sea el caso, necesitamos convencerlos_ Dijo Yamamoto.

_Pero ¡¿Por qué?_ Explotó el albino _¡No los necesitamos!_

_Te equivocas, las cosas no están tan fáciles_ Su pareja le miró con el ceño fruncido _No se trata sólo de Byakuran_

_¿A que te refieres?_

Giannini les miró discutir. Él sabía de que iba todo, pero tenía prohibido decir nada hasta la siguiente reunión.

_Aún no es momento de hablar_ Finalizó el moreno.

Gokudera estaba a punto de reclamar de nuevo pero un gritillo ahogado le interrumpió. Los tres hombres viraron el rostro hacia el inicio del pasillo. Ahí, Haru les miraba preocupada.

_¡Yamamoto-san!_ Gritó mientras corría a un lado del mencionado, alarmada por las manchas de sangre en la camisa _¡¿Pero que te sucedió? ¡¿Estás bien?_ Gokudera se hizo a un lado en cuanto la chica pasó como relámpago junto a él.

_Es sólo un rasguño_ Alegó el albino colocando el cigarrillo de vuelta en su boca _No es para tanto_ Iba a seguir despotricando pero la furiosa y helada mirada de la chica le silencio.

_Haru-san…_ Intentó hablar el espadachín, pero una sonora bofetada en la pálida mejilla de su amante le detuvo. El cigarrillo salió disparada hacía el suelo mientras la incrédula mirada verde se fijaba en la chica.

_¡Lo prometiste!_ Gritó colérica la joven.

Hayato enfureció y levantó la mano dispuesto a devolver el golpe ¡¿Quién demonios se creía esa tonta mujer? Pero justo cuando iba a dejarla caer, sobre la mejilla de la chica, su pareja le detuvo con su brazo sano. Posándose entre ambos y mirándole serio.

_No te atrevas_ Siseó Yamamoto apretando con fuerza la muñeca del italiano.

Incrédulo y dolido, Gokudera dio un tirón rompiendo el contacto.

_Imbécil_ Articuló con furia y paso seguido se alejó por el pasillo.

Takeshi apretó su puño furioso. Enojado consigo mismo y su caballerosidad y con su amante por ser tan irracional.

_Yamamoto-san_ Habló la chica intentando acercársele, pero este le devolvió una mirada de advertencia.

_Estoy bien. Déjame solo, por favor_ Y se dio media vuelta _Encárgate de lo demás, Giannini-san_ El hombre asintió aun cuando el otro ya se alejaba, sin voltear a verlo.

Y por primera vez para Yamamoto, sonreírle a la chica Sasagawa cuando se cruzó con ella rumbo a la enfermería se le hizo sumamente difícil.

* * *

_Junio 6. Italia. Castillo Varia._

Cuando Dino despertó un dolor de cabeza le dio la bienvenida al mundo de la conciencia. A su lado, un dormido Romario descansaba en una silla.

Trató de recordar lo sucedido y cuando las imágenes llegaron una a una a su mente quiso golpearse contra una pared.

Se levantó cuidando de no despertar a su mano derecha y abandonó la habitación en búsqueda de Squalo. Se encontró a un aburrido Belphegor mirando el televisor en uno de los tantos salones y éste le dijo que su Capitán de Estrategia se encontraba con su Jefe en una discusión de sabrán ellos que.

_Entonces, ¿podrías tu explicarme lo que sucedió ayer?_ Cuestionó acercándose al sillón en donde el rubio estaba recostado.

_Shishishi fue muy divertido_ Alegó dejando de mirar la pantalla _Tienes mala suerte ¿Verdad?_ Se medio incorporó recargándose con los brazos en el respaldo del sillón, encarando al capo.

_Algo así_ Dijo restándole importancia _Kyôya les explicó la situación ¿No es cierto?_

_Lo hizo_ Belphegor movió la mano en una muestra de desinterés _El Jefe se negó a brindarle ayuda, así que no hay nada que hacer_

_Supongo que saben que el Consejo está involucrado en ésta decisión_

_Cómo si le importara a nuestro aburrido Jefe_ Respondió lanzándose de nuevo al sofá _Escucha, nosotros podremos ser Vongola, pero desde siempre nuestros intereses están, por demás, alejados de los suyos _ Tomó el mando del televisor y comenzó a cambiar canales.

_¿Y si no se tratara sólo de Tsuna?_ Rodeó el sillón y le enfrentó _Esto podría afectar también sus intereses, sean cuales sean_ Bel torció el morro, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, la puerta se abrió.

_¡Ese estúpido Jefe! ¡Me saca de quicio!_ Alegó Squalo mientras pateaba una silla que se encontraba a un costado _¡VOOIII ya despertaste!_ Sonrió burlón al ver al Cavallone allí.

_Sí, gracias por preocuparte_ Contestó éste sarcástico.

_De una vez te repito, no les ayudaremos en nada_ Caminó hasta ellos y le arrebató el mando al rubio.

_¡Oi!_ Se quejó éste, pero aún así el de cabello largo apagó la televisión.

_Pero…_ Se detuvo cuando Squalo lo rodeo para evitar unos cuchillos que se impactaron en la pared.

_Shishishi tal vez debería escucharlo Capitán_ Bel saltó del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta _Me acaba de decir algo interesante_ Sin más salió

_¿Eh?_

_Le dije que deberían reconsiderar nuestra propuesta, Tsuna y yo lo hacemos, como una petición_ Superbi alzó una ceja y le indicó que continuara.

Dino procedió a explicarle la situación tal y como Tsuna lo había hecho con él días atrás.

En otro lado del castillo, Hibari caminaba por los pasillos buscando algo en que entretenerse hasta que pudiese volver a Japón. Tetsuya caminaba en silencio a su lado.

Se encontró con el ilusionista de los Varia, quien pasó a su lado sin prestarle mayor atención y le siguió con la mirada.

_Kyô-san_ Le llamó Kusakabe _Respecto a lo de ayer…_

_No me interesa_ Fue toda su respuesta.

_Le informé a Sawada de lo que sucedió y él dijo que enviaría a alguien_ Continuó.

_Te dije que no me interesaba_ Hibari le lanzó un golpe con una de sus armas y el agredido se tiró hacia atrás esquivándolo, pero yéndose de espaldas al suelo.

_¡Pero… Kyô-san!_ Se defendió _Esto podría traer consecuencias desastrosas_ Se levantó en cuanto vio que su líder no le lanzaría un nuevo golpe.

_Joven Hibari_ Le llamó Romario acercándose a ellos en cuanto los vio _El Jefe se ha despertado, pero no se a donde haya ido_ Les comentó dudoso.

_Debe estar por allí perdiendo el tiempo_ Dijo el Nube para luego pasar a ignorarlos y seguir su camino.

Se movió a un costado esquivando un par de cuchillos y bloqueando otros más con sus tonfas. Unos metros más allá, Bel le miraba sonriente.

_Estoy taaan aburrido_ Dijo _Ayer no les dimos una buena bienvenida, ¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato?_

Hibari sonrió tomando posición de lucha y estaba dispuesto a atacar cuando un látigo se enredo en una de sus tonfas impidiéndole el movimiento.

_Ya basta Kyôya_ Habló Dino quien llegaba por el otro lado.

_Suéltame_ Ordenó

_Dije que te detengas_ Suspiró el rubio _Y tu Belphegor, te agradecería que también guardaras tus armas_

El aludido se encogió de hombros y con una exclamación entre quejas se alejó por donde vino. Hibari hizo una maniobra de brazos y logró soltarse.

Dino le regaló una mirada de advertencia. Como esas que ponía cuando en el pasado le entrenaba, demostrándole que ya no le sería tan fácil golpearlo pues esta vez si estaba dispuesto a defenderse.

_Para haberte abierto la cabeza ayer, te ves muy animado_ Dijo colocándose en posición de batalla, ahora dispuesto a enfrentar a Dino.

_No es momento Kyôya, ya he hablado con Squalo y en cualquier momento veremos que es lo que dicen_ Sujetó su látigo con fuerza, pues sabía que una vez puesto a la batalla, el moreno no se iría sin luchar.

Realmente odiaba pelear con él. Es decir, sentía que con cada lucha que el moreno perdía o empataba con él lo odiaba cada vez más y su objetivo era todo lo contrario. No buscaba odio, sino amor. Pero bueno, siendo Hibari de quien se trataba, no le extrañaba que sólo le buscara para _morderlo hasta la muerte._

El Nube sonrió prepotente, pero guardó las armas.

_Te dirán lo mismo_ Dijo dándose media vuelta _Sólo están perdiendo el tiempo con sus estúpidas negociaciones cuando ya podríamos estar asesinando a unos cuantos enemigos_

_¿Por que te cuesta trabajo cooperar aunque sea un poco?_ Suspiró tallándose el puente de la nariz _Tsuna te envió a ti por que sabía que eras el único que no temería enfrentarse a Xanxus para convencerlo, por no decir que eres el único que tendría una oportunidad contra él_

Hibari ignoró el comentario, por muy halagador que fuera, y siguió su camino.

_Kyô-san_ Le llamó Kusakabe dándole alcance.

El móvil de Dino comenzó a sonar y éste se apresuró a atender la llamada.

_¡Dino-san! ¡He intentado llamarlos desde la mañana al extremo!_ Se quejó Ryohei del otro lado de la línea.

_Ryohei_ Sonrió _¿Qué sucede?_

_Voy llegando allí, Sawada me mandó para intentar llegar a algún acuerdo_ Explicó.

_Eso es grandioso, las cosas se están poniendo difíciles y dudo que Xanxus me haga mucho caso_ Empezó a caminar, también sin rumbo fijo, buscando a alguno de los habitantes del castillo para avisar de la próxima llegada.

Ryohei le dijo unas cuantas novedades más y luego corto la comunicación. Justo en ese momento Squalo llegaba de nuevo a su encuentro.

_¡VOOOIII! ¡No escuchó ni una maldita palabra!_ Se quejó cerrando el puño enojado frente a su rostro _En cualquier caso, será mejor que vayamos de nuevo en cuanto se encuentre de mejor humor_ Le dijo.

Justo en ese momento una explosión se dejó oír en el castillo y ambos observaron un cuerpo salir volando desde una de las ventanas de la torre donde dormía el Jefe de los Varia.

_Entonces, parece que tendremos que esperar un buen rato_ Alegó Dino riendo nerviosamente.

_¡Ese jodido Jefe! ¡Le he dicho mil veces que no asesine a nuestros subordinados!_ Gritó molesto el de cabellos largos mirando el inerte cuerpo caer al suelo _¡Además sabe que no tenemos fondos para reparar el castillo, mierda!_

_¡Eh, Squalo!_ Dijo el rubio palmeándole comprensivo un hombro _Ryohei viene para acá, sería bueno que habláramos con Xanxus en cuanto llegue_ Continuó creyendo que la escena anterior debía ser normal en ese sitio.

_¡VOOIII! ¡Le dije al enano de Sawada que no enviara a ninguno de los mocosos! ¡¿Qué acaso nadie me escucha?_

_No serías el único_ Se quejó también él.

Un par de horas más tarde, Ryohei llegó a la mansión y minutos después de su arribo se encontraba riñendo a un indiferente Hibari a quien le importó un rábano lo que decía el Sol.

_¡No me ignores Hibari!_ Explotó Sasagawa mientras movía frenético las manos frente al moreno _¡¿Por que no pones de tu parte eh?_

_No tengo por que seguir con este circo_ Respondió.

_Pero sabes que es importante_ Lanzó un rugido de exasperación _¡Sawada confía en nosotros al extremo!_

_Me importa muy poco lo que opine Tsunayoshi, no pienso hacer nada más_ Y sin más que agregar se alejó por el pasillo.

Ryohei gritó frustrado y luego encaró a los otros dos.

_¡Pues bien!¡Hagamos esto al extremo!_

Luego de eso, Dino y el Guardián, junto con Squalo, se dirigieron a la habitación de Xanxus. Dino agradeció el juicio de Tsuna y la falta de inconsciencia y temor del Sol. Ahora quedaba en sus manos conseguir dar un paso adelante en esas negociaciones.

Ya luego se encargaría de hablar con Kyôya.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí te felicito (en serio que si) y te agradezco.


	8. De vueltaExplicaciones

EN EL FUTURO

By: Lavi*

* * *

_Ho ho. Aquí el capi número ocho. Uno más y empezaremos el desenlace. No tengo mucho que decir esta vez, salvo lo de siempre, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! En este capi, a propósito me brinque la parte de final. La explicación se dará en unos capis más. Intente acortar la historia quitandole partes innecesarias y uniendo algunos capis, así que serán menos capítulos en total, pero no doy ningun número fijo. Mi musa sigue de infiel principal motivo por el cual el proximo capi tardará algo en ser subido, tengan paciencia por favor, pero bueno, tendré que soportar mientras decide volver a mi. Espero sigan leyendo y no les decepcione. Perdón por los errores aquí, abajo y el OoC de los personajes. _

_Amano es la dueña y señora de KHR y yo no gano nada mas que sus comentarios y lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 8. De vuelta/Explicaciones.**

_Junio 6. Por la mañana. Véneto, Italia._

Tsuna despertó esa mañana sintiendo como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. Había tenido un sueño por demás extraño, pero no recordaba de qué iba. Tenía la sensación de estar olvidando algo importante.

Bianchi le fue a buscar a su habitación, diciendo que en la recepción del hotel, el Noveno le esperaba junto a Reborn. Luego de una ducha fría y espabilarse un poco, bajó a su encuentro.

_No tienes muy buena cara, Tsunayoshi-kun_

_Sólo es cansancio_ Respondió sonriente _No tuve una muy buena noche_

_Aquí tenemos la carta responsiva, ya sólo tienes que marcarla_ Tsuna asintió a lo dicho por su tutor, dándole una superficial leída a la nota que le era entregada.

_También hemos hablado con el responsable directo en Vindice y nos ha indicado la cantidad necesaria para autorizar la salida de Mukuro, sin embargo nos han puesto algunas objeciones_ Tsuna le miró curioso.

_¿Que clase de objeciones?_

_Más bien limitaciones, además de que la suma de dinero es por no decir otra cosa, ridícula_ Reborn saltó a su hombro _Parece que tratar con los guardias de ese sitio será más difícil que tratar con el consejo_

_¿Y que haremos entonces?_ Alegó el capo.

_Yo me haré cargo de los preparativos, pero me tomará un par de días. Te avisaré de cualquier cosa que pudiese surgir_ Le dijo el anciano, de nuevo, acariciando su cabeza cariñoso _Deberías volver a Japón, necesitas descansar, además, Italia no es el lugar más seguro para ti en estos momentos_

Tsuna se lo pensó. Dejarle la responsabilidad se le hacía una injusticia, pero concordaba en que no podría ayudar mucho si su vida estaba en peligro. Así que asintió.

_Pero descuida, Noveno, yo me haré cargo de lo que pueda desde Japón, no quiero involucrarte mucho en esto, pues acepté la responsabilidad_ Sonrió.

_Esta bien, pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda_ Los tres caminaron rumbo al restaurant del hotel, dispuestos a tomar el desayuno. _¿Y cómo van las cosas con los chicos del Varia?_ Cuestionó Timoteo.

Tsuna entonces recordó aquello tan importante que había olvidado. Sacó su móvil y encendió el comunicador urgentemente. Lo había apagado luego de la llamada a la base, durante la junta, y con todo el ajetreo mental había olvidado reactivarlo. De inmediato, aparecieron en su pantalla seis intentos de llamada, uno de Hibari y los demás de Gokudera, así como un mail de éste.

Leyó el último y le respondió a su Tormenta que todo se encontraba en orden y que volvería ya mismo a Japón. Inmediatamente después marcó a Hibari, pero éste no le respondió. Extrañado no lo intentó de nuevo.

En ese momento, las chicas les alcanzaron tomando lugar en la mesa. Chrome irradiaba felicidad, aun cuando el cansancio se mostraba en pequeñas zonas amoratadas bajo sus ojos. Pero guardó silencio y se dedicó a comer lentamente el desayuno que le fue servido. Bianchi miraba de uno en uno a todos los presentes, como no decidiéndose a hablar.

_¿Sucede algo, Bianchi?_ Habló el arcobaleno deteniendo sus movimientos y encarándola.

Todos los demás en la mesa la miraron también.

_No es nada_ Respondió la chica _Sólo estoy ansiosa por volver a Japón, siento que la atmosfera aquí no es muy agradable_

_Estábamos hablando de eso hace un momento, nos iremos de vuelta hoy mismo_ Dijo Tsuna.

_¿Y que sucederá, con Mukuro-sama?_ Preguntó Chrome mirando al capo.

_Eso sigue en marcha Chrome, pero nos tomará un par de días más_ la chica asintió sin decir nada más. Un par de días más no podían compararse a los ya tantos años de espera.

El desayuno siguió tranquilo. Luego de ello, vinieron las despedidas y planes futuros. Era hora de volver a la base y explicar la situación a todos.

_Tsuna_ Le dijo Reborn llegando hasta él, una vez en la nave.

_¿Que ocurre?_

_Es sobre Giuda, te diste cuenta ¿Cierto?_ Cuestionó.

El capo suspiró. El asunto les venía dando vueltas desde hacía un tiempo. Lo había hablado con Dino y este había estado de acuerdo con sus deducciones. Era por ese motivo que había enviado a Ryohei y Yamamoto como espías, bajo la coartada de que en realidad vigilaban a los Specchio.

La situación era que Sawada estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento el consejo les daría una puñalada por la espalda. Lo habían estado sospechando desde el inicio, pues los viejos no estaban de acuerdo en que él fuese el nuevo dirigente de la familia. Mucho menos apoyaban su forma de llevar la misma.

Lo que escapada de su entendimiento era esta alianza nueva. Como lo habían dicho la tarde anterior, era una insignificancia, así que no entendía por que tanta movilización, más aún, porque al hacerlo el consejo se quedaría sin fuerza de ataque para irse contra Vongola.

Además claro, que los Cavallone no eran el único apoyo del japonés, si el Consejo planeaba algún ataque contra ellos, desatarían una gran enfrenta en el submundo. Así que, si estaban planeando algo contra él, ¿para que llamarle a esa batalla sin sentido?

Y más aún, lo realmente alarmante era que Byakuran figuraba en medio de todo eso.

_Me di cuenta Reborn, ese sujeto planea algo, pero no logro entender que_ Respondió sintiendo como su cabeza punzaba de nuevo.

_Parece que es más complicado de lo que habíamos pensado_ Dijo el tutor, también distraído en sus propios pensamientos _Bueno, no tiene caso preocuparse por eso ahora, más importante, tenemos que ver que es lo que hace falta para sacar a Mukuro de Vindice_ Tsuna sonrió asintiendo.

_Le dije al Noveno que yo me haría cargo, pero no tengo idea de que hacer_ Suspiró avergonzado _¿Me ayudaras?_ Una patada fue su respuesta.

_Sigues igual de inútil que siempre_ Fue todo lo que dijo el arcobaleno volviendo a su puesto.

_¿Por que me sigues golpeando sin motivo?_ Se quejó Tsuna tallándose le frente _¡Algún día moriré y tu serás el responsable!_

La risa de Chrome fue todo lo que siguió a ello. El resto del viaje fue en completo silencio.

* * *

_Junio 6, por la noche. Namimori, Japón._

Yamamoto agradeció fervientemente que la bala hubiese atravesado limpiamente su brazo sin dañar ningún nervio. De lo contrario su arte con la espada se vería afectado, pero afortunadamente todo estaba bien.

Después de la discusión no se había encontrado con su pareja, pero según le dijo Fuuta cuando lo ayudaba con su herida, el italiano estaba en el salón de entrenamiento. Sabía que ir a buscarlo sería un suicidio, así que decidió esperar a que los demás volviesen y el albino se hubiese calmado. Así, si explotaba de nuevo, siempre estaba Tsuna para controlar a su mano derecha.

Tenía un buen rato observando su taza de té sin darle más que infrecuentes sorbos cuando la puerta de los comedores se abrió y por ella entró la ilusionista.

_Chrome, están de vuelta_ Saludó levantándose de su asiento.

La chica asintió y caminó hasta el frigorífico extrayendo una botella con agua. Luego miró a su alrededor buscando a las chicas, pero no las encontró.

_Deben estar en sus habitaciones_ Dijo el moreno al adivinar sus pensamientos y ella se sonrojo al verse descubierta.

_El Jefe está en el estudio, en cuanto lleguen los demás, llamará a una reunión_ Le comentó tímidamente.

_Sí, imaginé que sería algo como eso, pero Hibari y los otros seguro llegan hasta mañana_ Respondió volviendo a sentarse.

Quería hablar con Tsuna, pero lo más seguro era que su amante estaba ya con el capo. Esperaría un poco más e iría en su búsqueda. La chica asintió de nuevo y paso seguido abandono la habitación siendo vigilada por la mirada del espadachín.

Chrome hablaba un poco más con ellos, pero aún así era reservada. Igualmente no tenían una férrea amistad, pero eran compañeros y, como todos en la base, un lazo invisible los mantenía atados.

La curiosidad por saber que había averiguado su amigo en la reunión con el Consejo le carcomía las entrañas. Pensó que igualmente nada perdía con intentar hablar de una vez con el de ojos verdes, así que resuelto, abandonó su taza en el fregadero y salió rumbo a la sala de trabajo del castaño.

Al llegar encontró la puerta abierta y, como supuso, en el interior se hallaban Gokudera y Tsuna. El primero al verlo frunció molesto las cejas, pero se mantuvo en silencio. El segundo le sonrió, para de inmediato pasar a la consternación y paso seguido a la preocupación absoluta.

_¡¿Qué te pasó, Yamamoto?_

_Ups_, pensó éste. Olvido que llevaba el brazo vendado debido al disparo que le diesen antes.

_No es nada Tsuna, no te preocupes_ Sonrió tranquilizador.

_Pero claro que me preocupo, ¿por que no me habían dicho nada de esto?_ Miró a sus mejores amigos alternadamente.

_Fue mi culpa, Décimo_

_¿Gokudera-kun?_

_Yo ocasione que se dieran cuenta de que los seguíamos y entre toda la confusión y persecución nos liamos a tiros_ Explicó _Espero pueda disculparme_

Un silencio se posó en la habitación.

_Fue culpa de ambos_ Finalizó Yamamoto _Pero de verdad que no es nada grave, no te preocupes_ Se aproximó a ambos, desilusionándose en sobremanera cuando el albino se alejó.

_¿Sucede algo?_

De inmediato Tsuna notó la tensión entre sus dos Guardianes.

_Nada, Décimo_ Se inclinó _Si me permite, tengo que ir a revisar unas cosas_ Y con esa excusa abandonó presuroso la habitación.

El moreno suspiró y se encaminó hasta el sofá, dejándose caer en el pesadamente.

_¿Yamamoto?_

_Una discusión menor, nada serio_ Sonrió de nuevo, sintiéndose sin fuerzas _Más importante Tsuna, ¿averiguaste algo?_

El capo suspiró recostando el rostro en el escritorio.

_Nada, cada vez comprendo menos a esos ancianos_ Hizo un ademán desinteresado _Es alarmante pero… _Alargó la mano y tomó una fotografía que descansaba en la madera. Un hermoso marco de plata con un retrato de todos ellos, en su último año en la media. Su madre y los pequeños salían también.

La brillante sonrisa que todos tenían no la había vuelto a ver en ninguno. Ni siquiera en Yamamoto. En ese momento, sintió ganas de llorar, aún sin comprender del todo la razón.

_¿Tsuna?_

_Hablemos de eso mañana, cuando lleguen los demás_ Suplicó.

Su amigo volvió a sonreírle, asintió y se levantó. Estuvo tentado a decirle que se fuera a su habitación o se quedaría dormido en el escritorio, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Al parecer Tsuna necesitaba un momento a solas.

_Rezo y Frederic están en una de las celdas de detención_ Comentó antes de salir.

Tsuna pensó en que seria bueno ir a darles una mirada y ver si averiguaba algo, pero un rugido proveniente de su estomago le indicó que lo mejor ahora era comer algo e irse a dormir. Ya por la mañana se encargaría de lo demás.

Y mientras, desganado, caminaba hacia la cocina, no puedo evitar preguntarse: ¿Qué tan diferente habría sido su vida si jamás hubiese aceptado ser un mafioso?

Pero, como siempre que se preguntaba lo mismo, jamás obtuvo una respuesta.

* * *

_Junio 7, por la mañana. En un avión rumbo a Japón._

Dino abandonó su puesto caminando a los asientos traseros. Pasó a un lado de un medio dormido Ryohei y llegó hasta donde Hibari leía cómodamente un libro.

_Kyôya_ Le llamó mientras se sentaba en el asiento contiguo.

El moreno le miró fugazmente de reojo, y luego pasó a ignorarlo por completo. Pero, el capo no pensaba rendirse tan fácil.

_No te diré nada que no quieras oír_ Dijo sonriente _Sólo me preguntaba ¿Qué harás al llegar a la base? Porque Tsuna querrá saber lo que sucedió_

_No te interesa_ Respondió Hibari mientras cerraba su libro y lo colocaba en el sostén del asiento delantero.

_Que frio_ Rio Dino _Veo que algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar_

_¿Qué quieres?_ Dijo encarándole el otro, con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Qué quiero?_ Alzó una mano y se la llevó a la barbilla _Me pregunto…_ El gesto, obviamente burlón, molestó en sobremanera al Nube. Estaba por amenazarle de muerte cuando el otro habló de nuevo _¡Quiero esto!_ Y en un rápido movimiento, le estaba robando un beso.

Hibari se sintió arder en cólera, y le empujó con fuerza meditando que forma sería la más dolorosa para asesinarlo. Dino sonreía como niño con juguete nuevo.

_¡Eso es amor al extremo!_ Ambos miraron al sorprendido Ryohei que, recargado en el respaldo del asiento les mirada sonrojado _No sabía que eras tan romántico Hibari_

El aludido soltó un bufido y, cruzándose de hombros, se obligó a ignorar su entorno.

_No te enojes Kyôya_ Dijo, aun felizmente sonrojado, el capo.

_¡Hibari! ¡Ya que eres tan amoroso al extremo, aconséjame!_ Pidió, pero el moreno no lo miró _¡Hibari!_ Continuó _¡HIBARI!_

Y al borde de un ataque de histeria, el Nube se levantó dispuesto a cometer un asesinato doble en la nave. De inmediato Dino le sujeto por la espalda, para impedirle lanzar el primer golpe. Ryohei soltó una carcajada en medio de un montón de frases que hablaban sobre lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser Hibari cuando se lo proponía.

Enfurecido totalmente, Kyôya le lanzó un codazo al rubio, sacándole el aire y obligándolo a hincarse por el dolor. Luego, se lanzó sobre el boxeador quien, tomándolo a juego, le siguió el rollo.

_Kyo-san_ Gritó alarmado Tetsuya _Por favor, cálmese, podría causar problemas en el vuelo si pelean aquí_ Pero fue totalmente ignorado.

Cuando Dino consiguió ponerse de nuevo en pie. Intentó usar su látigo para inmovilizar al moreno consiguiéndolo a duras penas.

El nuevo objetivo era llegar a Japón sin que el avión se precipitara al suelo por culpa de una multiplicación masiva de espinas. Cortesía del erizo del Guardián Nube.

Y entre gritos, disputas, golpes y capos medio inconscientes. Romario se preguntó seriamente: ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen llegado tan lejos?

* * *

_Junio 7, por la mañana. Namimori, Japón._

Cuando amaneció en Namimori, una fina lluvia caía sobre la ciudad. Los rayos del sol luchaban por atravesar las oscuras nubes, apenas consiguiéndolo.

En la mansión Vongola, un durmiente capo empezó la mañana completamente nockeado por el sueño. Aún sobre la madera de su escritorio y con un plato de comida a medio terminar a un costado suyo.

Un hilillo de saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios, bajando por la barbilla hasta mojar los papeles que se hallaban bajo su mejilla.

_...cimo_

Algo lejos le llegó el murmullo de una voz. Le hablaba delicadamente, con cariño. Como si tuviese miedo de despertarle.

_...écimo_

Y es que, en realidad, no quería despertar. Deseaba permanecer en ese lugar donde nadie era capaz de dañarlo, en donde el cansancio y la frustración desaparecían. Un zarandeo le hizo recuperar levemente la conciencia, aun renuente.

_Décimo_ Ahora la escuchó claramente. Era la voz de su mano derecha.

Abrió lentamente sus parpados y sus ojos cafés se enfrentaron a la claridad del día que se colaba entre las persianas. A lo lejos, sobre la pared, alcanzó a ver el reloj marcando las once.

Dio un bote sorprendido y una risilla a su derecha le hizo tratar de mirar. Un enorme blanco con manchas negras fue todo lo que encontró.

_Con permiso, Décimo_ Dijo con un tono divertido, pero aún así respetuoso, Gokudera. Y en un segundo su vista volvió a ser normal.

Encaró a su Guardián que ahora sostenía una hoja en las manos. La misma hoja que segundos antes estuviese pegada a su rostro por haberse dormido –y babeado- sobre ella.

Sonrojado de vergüenza giró de nuevo el rostro hacia la puerta, buscando a la fuente creadora de la burla anterior.

_Dino-san_ Dijo al verle de pie, allí, en el marco de la puerta _Han vuelto_

_Y mira que es un verdadero milagro_ Alegó este caminando hasta el sofá y lanzándose sobre el mismo.

_Le traeré un poco de café Décimo_ Dijo Gokudera caminando hacia la puerta _Por otro lado, la reunión la he programado a las dos, debería darse una ducha y comer algo_

_Gracias, Gokudera-kun_ Le sonrió.

El gesto le fue devuelto por el albino, quien con una inclinación abandonó la habitación.

_Vaya que se toma en serio su trabajo_

_Gokudera-kun es muy atento conmigo, además, yo soy tan inútil que no podría manejar mi tiempo si él y Reborn no anduviesen atrás de mí_ Soltó una risilla nerviosa.

_Descuida, a mi también me sucede a veces_ Se estiró cual gato.

_¿Hace mucho que llegaron?, ¿ya tomaron el desayuno?_

_Sí, hace un momento. Tenía la intención de venir a verte en cuanto llegamos, pero Gokudera no nos dejó entrar_ Le miró haciendo un ademán _Dijo que necesitabas descansar un rato más_

Tsuna suspiró, realmente agradecido con su amigo por cuidarlo tanto. Él solo estaría completamente perdido. Se puso de pie dispuesto a darse un refrescante baño. El sueño había sido muy reparador.

Cuando la hora de la reunión llegó. Todos se hallaban acomodados en la mesa. Tsuna entró seguido de Gokudera y tomaron sus lugares.

_Bueno, creo que ahora sí llegó el momento de las explicaciones_ Dijo, sintiéndose de repente muy pequeño.

_¿Explicaciones?_ Cuestionó el albino.

_Sí, bueno, hay cosas que todos deberían saber, pero no les había dicho_ Suspiró _Primero que nada, lo referente al Consejo_

Tsuna habló sobre lo acontecido en la junta, omitiendo pequeños detalles. Sobre lo del plan de ataque contra los Specchio y sobre lo que todos sospechaban referente a una posible traición.

_¿Realmente cree que se atreverían a traicionar al Vongola?_ Gokudera le miraba totalmente sorprendido.

_Bueno, es una alta posibilidad, además claro de que tienen el poder para enfrentarnos_ Dijo Reborn al Guardián.

Tsuna entonces se dio cuenta de que había retribuido muy mal a Hayato, después de todo él siempre estaba ahí, apoyándole. Y en esta situación tan critica, Gokudera era el único que no sabía nada de todo lo que había estado sucediendo.

_No es nada seguro, pero debemos tenerlo como una posibilidad_ Aclaró _Por otro lado esta lo de Byakuran_ Frunció el ceño _Es obvio que no podemos permitir que se involucre en la mafia, pero de alguna manera eso resulta prácticamente imposible_

Un aura de tensión se apoderó de los presentes, pues sabían lo que eso significaba. O encontraban una forma de anular sus poderes o tenían que borrarlo para siempre del mapa.

_No hemos podido encontrar algo que sirva como sello, para evitar que contacte con sus homólogos_

_Sin embargo, Irie dijo que si le deteníamos en el futuro, podíamos parar toda la destrucción ¿No es cierto?_ Preguntó Ryohei que, misteriosamente, ahora tenía mas banditas en el rostro que la clásica de su nariz.

_Eso es cierto, pero no podemos estar seguros de que realmente ya no haya peligro, además, si lo dejamos y resulta que nada ha cambiado, podría ser muy tarde_ Habló esta vez Yamamoto.

_Pero tampoco quiero hablar de la segunda opción_ Dijo Tsuna _No quiero que haya mas muertes de las que ya ha habido_

_¿Y si, lo traemos con nosotros?_ Habló tímida Chrome.

Todas las miradas cayeron sorprendidas en ella, ocasionando que se encogiera en su asiento.

_Es una posibilidad_

_¡Reborn!_

_Bueno, es un riesgo que se podría tomar_ Se defendió

_Pero lo que buscamos es mantenerlo alejado de este…_mundo__

_Tu lo has dicho, eso es imposible, si está en su destino_ El arcobaleno se subió a la mesa _Pero si lo traemos del lado de Vongola, incluso podría beneficiarnos_

_Ni hablar_ Dijo Gokudera _No es una posibilidad, estaríamos abriéndole las puertas para que nos asesine a todos_

La situación se veía realmente difícil.

_Vendicare es también una opción_ Todos miraron al Cavallone curiosos.

_¿Vindice?_

_Sí, quiero decir, podemos encerrarlo ahí y sería mas seguro que tenerlo rondando por el mundo y a la expectativa de que podría suceder_ Continuó explicando _Además, claro, de encargarnos de mantener seguros los anillos Mare_

_Los anillos Mare…_Susurró el capo, recordando ese pequeño detalle _¿Qué acaso Uni-chan no se había encargado de ellos?_

_Sí, Uni se encargó de mantenerlos a salvo enviando un mensaje a Aria, en este tiempo_

_¿Un mensaje? Pero teníamos prohibida cualquier alteración del futuro_ Dijo Yamamoto.

_Es cierto, pero era necesario. Aria es la única, como líder arcobaleno y controladora del Tri-ni-sette, que puede asignarle dueños a los anillos_ Respondió Reborn.

_Entonces, si Aria-san era la única, ¿Cómo es que los anillos los tenían las Cervello?_ Preguntó Gokudera.

Y fue, en ese justo momento, como si algo hiciera click en el cerebro de todos ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes?

_Parece que por fin, todo comienza a verse claro_ Mencionó Reborn.

Ahora sí, todo comenzaba a girar de nuevo a su favor.

* * *

_Continúa...

* * *

_

¿Se imaginan a Tsuna dormido así? xD Espero no se hagan bolas con las fechas por que he de confesar que hasta yo me le liado con ellas.

Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí ¡Gracias y Felicidades!


	9. Vindice

EN EL FUTURO

By: Lavi*

* * *

_Digamos hola a Mukuro-sama. Aunque bueno, en este capi sale dormidito a la fuerza. A partir de aqui comienza a desarrollarse la acción final, aunque sinceramente no se como van a terminar estas parejas. Dos peleados, dos que no dan una y otros dos que ni saben que se gustan. Que lio. Pero bueno, algo saldrá. La Vindice de aqui me la imagino así y claro, esta inspirada en el manga (264 para ser mas precisos) Espero sea de su agrado este capi y no una decepción. Mi musa no se ha digando ni siquiera a llamarme. En fin...Gracias por leer, apoyar y comentar. Me disculpo por cualquier error y OoC abajo. Los quiero! Y también gracias por su paciencia! Sin más:_

_KHR es propiedad de Amano, decir lo demás, sobra._

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Vendicare (Vindice).**

_Junio 8, casi medianoche. Algún lugar de Italia._

Cuando Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Chrome bajaron del avión. El frio les heló la piel hasta casi llegar a los huesos. El viento corría con fuerza arrastrando la nieve del suelo y haciendo dificultosa la visibilidad. Aún peor de lo que ya lo era en esa oscuridad.

Tuvieron que caminar un buen tramo, puesto que los guardias de la prisión estuvieron en contra de que se aterrizara cerca de los terrenos de la misma.

Gokudera caminaba a un lado del capo, aun con la molestia pintada en el rostro, pero fiel a su palabra, no se atrevía a quejarse o recriminar nada.

Tsuna tenía grabadas las expresiones de todos en la junta del día anterior.

__Cambiando drásticamente a otro tema, ya que estamos seguros de lo demás, hay algo que me gustaría que escucharan y, si es posible, aceptaran_ Tsuna removió nervioso sus manos, llamando la atención de los presentes al gesto._

__¿Es algo malo, Tsuna?_ Preguntó de repente serio Yamamoto._

__No en realidad_ Tomó todo el aire que pudo _Hace dos días en el Consejo, pedí la liberación de Mukuro de la prisión de Vendicare__

__¡¿Qué ha dicho?_ Gokudera se puso de pie tan de golpe que la silla donde estaba sentado termino en el suelo _¡Pe-Pero Décimo!__

__¿Mukuro has dicho?_ Ryohei se llevó una mano a la barbilla.  
_

__Cálmate Gokudera-kun, se que es repentino, pero…__

__Pero ese sujeto nos ha causado muchos problemas, sin mencionar que es peligroso Décimo_ Gokudera complementó sus palabras con ademanes _Además, ¡recuerde que anda tras usted!__

__Lo sé Gokudera-kun, pero también es parte de la familia_ El tono de voz de Tsuna salió ligeramente alto, lo cual hizo callar abruptamente al albino _Yo, lo-lo siento_ Dijo al darse cuenta._

__No, discúlpeme usted a mi, por alzarle la voz_ Intentó relajarse y, levantando la silla, tomó asiento de nuevo._

__Sé que haber tomado la decisión sin antes consultarles no fue del todo correcto_ Tsuna paseó la mirada entre los presentes _Pero, lo que quiero que entiendan es que, de alguna forma, se lo debemos y…__

__¿Y?_ Invitó esta vez el espadachín._

__Yo confío en él_ Finalizó _No deja de ser mi Guardián, por muy extraño que sea__

_Hubo un minuto de silencio entre todos. Parecían estar procesando la información. Chrome, al igual que su jefe, mantenía fuertemente apretadas las manos._

__Si usted esta seguro, entonces no hay nada más que agregar_ Murmuró entre dientes Hayato _Aunque eso no significa que el tipo me agrade_ Aclaró._

__Gracias, Gokudera-kun__

__No puede ser tan malo, además, confió en tu juicio, Tsuna__

__¡No entiendo nada pero aceptado al extremo!__

__Yamamoto, Hermano_ Tsuna les regaló una sonrisa._

__Hmp__

_Todas las miradas voltearon, en cuanto esa exclamación de burla les llegó a los oídos._

__¿Hibari-san?__

__Me parece perfecto_ Alegó este _Así puedo finalmente morderlo hasta la muerte_ Mostró sus tonfas y un brillo algo siniestro bailó en su mirada._

_Tsuna soltó una risilla completamente nerviosa. Yamamoto soltó una alegre carcajada, secundada por exclamaciones de Ryohei y Dino hacia el comentario de Hibari._

__¡Yo no lo acepto!_ Deteniendo el barullo miraron al autor de tal grito. Pero luego de un mordaz comentario por parte de Gokudera, todos ignoraron a Lambo. Como casi siempre._

Sabía –por que en serio que conocía a su mano derecha- que Gokudera odiaba a Mukuro, casi o más que el mismo Hibari. Y no era precisamente por que ellos hubiesen peleado o algo, sino más bien por que el ilusionista había ofendido y atacado a su _adorado_ capo. Tsuna entendía, luego de darle muchas vueltas y convivir con ello tanto tiempo, que la persona más leal a él era Gokudera Hayato y por ende, toda ofensa hecha a su persona, el bombardero la tomaba como si la hubiera sufrido en carne propia.

Le regaló una sonrisa amistosa cuando el albino se giró y articuló algo parecido a: _¿Está bien Décimo, no tiene frio? _Que le sacó un sonrojo a su Tormenta.

Tormenta. Sawada reflexionó en esa palabra y no pudo estar más de acuerdo en que la única persona capaz de representar ese elemento era Gokudera. Aunque se rio consigo mismo al pensar que, con él, parecía que la Tormenta siempre estaba en su _ojo claro*._

_Ya estamos aquí_ la voz del Lluvia le sacó de sus pensamientos y divagaciones. Alzó la vista encontrándose frente a él una enorme estructura de lo que parecía hielo y roca.

_¿Esto es Vindice?_ Preguntó mirando a su derecha.

_Así es Décimo_

Gokudera frunció el ceño cuando las antorchas, que estaban al lado de la escalinata que al parecer conducían a la enrejada principal, se encendieron. Sin perder un segundo tomó una posición defensiva colocándose frente al capo. Cubriéndole.

Yamamoto dio un paso al frente, sintiendo un escalofrió cuando el enrejado se abrió y uno de los guardias emergió desde la oscuridad del interior.

_¿Que buscan aquí?_ Cuestionó el guardia, envuelto en vendas hasta la cabeza bajo un grueso saco de color negro.

_Venimos por la orden de liberación de Rokudo Mukuro_ Habló Takeshi, lo más fuerte que pudo para así evitar acercarse más a aquel hombre cuya aura asesina le producía temor.

_Ah, el hombre de la celda más profunda_ Dijo. Un murmullo, parecido a una gutural risa se extendió en el ambiente.

_¡S-Sí!_ Articuló Tsuna, asomando el rostro desde la espalda de su Tormenta _Hemos venido a por él, ya hemos acordado el trato y la suma de dinero que requerían esta en sus manos_

El hombre giró hacía él. Aunque no podía verle el rostro debido a las vendas y a la sombra que proyectaba el sombrero de copa sobre él, Tsuna pudo sentir la mirada intensa en su persona. El brazo de su Guardián, que sostenía entre sus manos para no perder el equilibrio al inclinarse, se tensó visiblemente.

_Sin embargo, tendrán que bajar a por él, ya que no podrá salir caminando_ Dijo dándose media vuelta.

Chrome se acercó, perturbada por el aura que proyectaba aquel sujeto, hacia Yamamoto, buscando –inconscientemente- algo de confort y protección. Tsuna apretujó el brazo de Gokudera, quien giró el rostro regalándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

_Son fuertes_ Dijo Yamamoto _Espero que todo salga bien_

_Tch_ Gokudera dio un paso al frente y luego otro, en segundos ya se aventuraba a la oscuridad de la prisión _Eres un cobarde_ Articuló entre burlón y molesto y entró.

_Gokudera-kun_ Tsuna le siguió a paso apresurado. No sabiendo realmente si estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo o por la propia. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que no debían andar solos en ese lugar.

Los pasos en la fría piedra resonaron en el silencio y el capo supo que la Lluvia y Nagi los seguían de cerca. El negro bañaba todo. Totalmente oscuro y siniestro, eran las palabras correctas para definir ese sitio.

Tsuna sabía que se encontraban en la parte baja, pues la verdadera entraba principal estaba sobre la montaña. Ellos estaban en la conocida Cárcel de Agua. La parte subterránea de la prisión y al mismo tiempo, la más peligrosa.

Sabía, también, que ninguno de los inquilinos en las celdas era capaz de hacerles daño, pues era imposible escapar de allí; pero el escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo sin detenerse no se debía al miedo de estar entre tantos hombres peligrosos, ni el hecho de estar en un lugar tan helado, sino que se debía al encapuchado ser que caminaba frente a ellos, mostrándoles el camino.

Fue un buen tramo. Varios corredores y escaleras. En un segundo el lugar pareció iluminarse tenuemente y adquirió una forma más estructural, dejando de lado las celdas escarbadas en cuevas para ahora formar habitaciones metálicas.

Descendieron aun más, sintiendo como el frio aumentaba. En ningún momento se alejaron más allá de medio metro uno del otro y la Lluvia y la Tormenta se habían asegurado de crear un cerco con sus propios cuerpos para cubrirle a él y a la Kokuyô. Sabía que todos estaban alerta.

_Este sitio es horrible_ Escuchó susurrar a Yamamoto _La atmosfera es, hasta cierto punto, insoportable_

_Sí, lo es_ Le dio la razón Tsuna _No puedo creer que…¡ugh!_ Un intenso dolor en el pecho le hizo doblar las rodillas.

_¡Décimo!_ de inmediato, sus compañeros le rodearon.

Por un instante, el capo pensó en un ataque. Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que aquel dolor, no era en si mismo eso, sino mas bien una sensación incrementada en gran medida. Cerró los ojos buscando tranquilizarse. Aspiró hondo una y otra vez, hasta que su respiración se normalizó. Esa sensación la conocía. La conocía muy bien.

_¡Décimo!_ Repitió Gokudera y hasta ese momento Tsuna se dio cuenta de que le sostenía fuertemente sobre si mismo, evitando que se desplomara completamente en el suelo _¡Décimo, ¿está bien?_

Abrió los ojos, sonriéndole tranquilizador aunque todo su cuerpo se agitaba en temblores inquietos y sudaba notoriamente.

_Estoy bien, Gokudera-kun, chicos…_Hizo ademán de incorporarse y sus dos amigos le ayudaron.

_Jefe…_Llamó Chrome, con un semblante preocupado.

_Es sólo…_Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse al completo _Es agobiante, su esencia…_

Los tres le miraron confundidos, el sólo miró al frente, donde su _guía_ esperaba sin mover un solo músculo a que siguieran su camino.

_¿Tsuna?_

_Estamos cerca, muy cerca_ Fue todo lo que dijo. Ya las piernas tomaron fuerza de nuevo y pudo sostenerse. Logrando algo de autocontrol, pudo remitir la agobiante sensación que le provocaba la cercanía del ilusionista.

Algo preocupados y sin dejar de darle miradas inquietas al capo, siguieron el camino. Y tal como había predicho Sawada, unos pasos adelante se hallaron en la celda mas profunda. En su interior un contenedor de agua y hundido en ella, el cuerpo atado y amordazado de Rokudo Mukuro.

Chrome dio un gritillo de lo que parecía sorpresa e indignación. Tsuna no pudo enterarse de las expresiones de sus otros dos acompañantes, pues simplemente se encontraba inmerso en la imagen ante sus ojos.

El cuerpo, atado con lo que parecía una camisa de fuerza, se encontraba suspendido en el tanque de agua. Una mordaza le cubría boca y nariz y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. O al menos, uno de ellos.

El supuesto _ojo maldito_ de Mukuro se hallaba cubierto por una gruesa mascarilla conectada a un tubo que emergía por la parte superior del tanque.

_¡Eso es inhumano!_ Exclamó el capo, mirando furioso al guardia _¡¿Que clase de trato es este?_

_¿Inhumano?_ El hombre soltó de nuevo aquel murmullo, que parecía ser una risa burlona _Eso debió pensarlo ates de asesinar, es lo menos que un criminal de su calaña merece_

_Aún así….aún así…_Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

_Décimo, cálmese por favor_ Comentó Gokudera, temiendo por la seguridad de su jefe si seguía retando a aquel hombre –o lo que fuera-.

Pero Tsunayoshi no respondió. En un instante la llama de última voluntad ardía en su frente y de un certero puñetazo, rompió el cristal del tanque. El agua salió a borbotones por el agujero creado y el inconsciente cuerpo se deslizo hacía el fondo, absorbido por la presión del agua al salir.

Ambos guardianes tomaron posición ofensiva, esperando la reacción del Vindice, pero éste ni se inmuto. El capo sujetó los cristales entre sus manos lanzándolos lejos y arrancando los que aun permanecían entre los mecanismos del tanque.

Sujetó el cuerpo de Mukuro, aunque era visiblemente más alto, y tiró de él hasta que ambos se fueron de espaldas al suelo. El golpe fue amortiguado gracias a sus llamas. Tsuna tembló, la sensación que le provocaba el ilusionista se acrecentó haciendo su cuerpo vibrar perturbado; y enfureció cuando notó la frialdad del agua que había sido liberada.

Apretó sus dientes, dispuesto a tragarse sus reclamos pues sabía que una afronta directa contra esos monstruos que se hacían llamar guardias sería muy peligrosa. Apretujó inconscientemente el cuerpo que descansaba en sus brazos.

Chrome corrió a su lado, arrodillándose con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

_Mukuro-sama_ Susurró extendiendo una mano, dudando si tocar o no el rostro de su salvador, como temiendo que todo fuera un sueño.

_Sí Chrome, por fin es libre_ Le dijo Tsuna sonriéndole comprensivo _Es real_

La chica asintió fervientemente, aventurándose a tocar la pálida y húmeda mejilla del chico.

_Ya tienen lo que querían, ahora váyanse_

Haciendo caso, Tsuna cedió el cuerpo a Yamamoto, quien, al ser el más alto, podía cargarlo con menos problemas, no sin antes colocarle un saco encima, el mismo que llevaban para él desde la base y que Nagi había abrazado todo el camino. El Vindice les acompañó hasta la salida, vigilando cada unos de sus movimientos hasta que la puerta de la Cárcel de Agua fue nuevamente cerrada.

Caminaron presurosos hacia la nave donde, Seisuke, su piloto particular, les esperaba. Abordaron y el viaje de vuelta a casa inició. El capo lanzó una furiosa mirada a la prisión mientras la veía alejarse lentamente. Y todos pudieron relajarse sólo cuando la estructura se perdió de vista.

Yamamoto tomó asiento a un lado de Gokudera. Este refunfuñó y giró el rostro, indicando que no pensaba hablar por el momento y el moreno respeto esa decisión, alegre de que –al menos- lo dejara permanecer en ese sitio.

Tsuna cerró los ojos, buscando descansar pues repentinamente se sentía como si no hubiese dormido en muchos días. Pero apenas se dejo absorber por la oscuridad, la imagen de Mukuro en ese tanque le hizo pegar un bote.

Tenia la impresión de que no podría dejar de pensar en ello en mucho tiempo y, por primera vez, extrañó los golpes de Reborn. Si su tutor estuviese ahí de inmediato lo haría pensar en otras cosas, quizá más dañinas para su mente, pero definitivamente menos perturbadoras.

En cuanto a Mukuro, permanecía envuelto en el abrigador saco y un par de mantas. Con el rostro cómodamente acomodado en el regazo de Chrome y su cuerpo suelto en uno de los asientos. A sólo un par de hileras detrás del capo.

La sensación de temor e inquietud –por que no podía definirlo de otra manera- que le provocaba su presencia se había hecho infinitamente mayor ahora que estaban, técnicamente, frente a frente. Se percató de que sería imposible controlarse al cien porciento pues aunque se había relajado casi completamente, sus manos aun temblaban.

Tsuna soltó un suspiró y miró sus mejores amigos, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa. Ambos estaban en silencio, pero sentados juntos y eso era una buena señal. No los había visto discutir más que dos veces, claro, hablando de discusiones realmente serias.

Había hablado con Gokudera antes de la reunión, mientras este le ayudaba a colocarse la corbata correctamente –lamentablemente era inepto en ese campo-. Ahora ya conocía el porque de la discusión y por un momento no supo si debía involucrarse o no, pero dado que no soportaba ver a sus amigos de esa forma, decidió _meter su cuchara._

Luego de un largo sermón sobre por que no se debe golpear a una mujer, sobre prioridades e intereses, lo que importa en una relación y caballerosidad; su amigo le dio su palabra de que hablaría con su pareja para arreglar las cosas y le expondría el porque de su enfado.

_Gracias, Décimo._ Había dicho Gokudera, con los ojos brillantes y esa hermosa y sincera sonrisa, que pocos conocían, en el rostro.

Gracias. Tsuna pensó en ello de nuevo. No era una persona que se mereciera escuchar esa palabra tan seguido y aun así, hasta el difícil y ególatra de Mukuro se la había dicho, con una sonrisa única en el rostro.

El capo se relajó en su asiento, sintiendo el temblor de sus manos desaparecer ante la imagen en sus recuerdos. Y solo entonces pudo responder a esas palabras con firmes fundamentos y una enorme convicción.

_No hay de que, Mukuro_ Susurró para inmediatamente dejarse arrastrar por el cansancio al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_Junio 9, por la mañana. Namimori, Japón._

Al bajar del jet, Tsuna se sentía más un zombie que un ser humano. Todas las extremidades le pesaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas (o más bien, todo a su alrededor parecía hacerlo). Chrome, por el contrario, bajó irradiando felicidad.

Gokudera se quejó del dolor corporal debido a la mala posición que tuvo que guardar en el trayecto luego de que Yamamoto lo usara de almohada y éste último sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras cargaba con el cuerpo de Mukuro.

Reborn, Bianchi, Ryohei, Fuuta y Giannini los recibieron en la entrada. A unos pasos de los sensores de calor. La segunda se acercó a la Kokuyô acariciando su cabello cariñosamente. Sasagawa de inmediato se aventuró a auxiliar al Lluvia.

_Debemos darle una ducha caliente_ Dijo Bianchi _Se encuentra muy frio_

_Yo me encargaré de revisarlo_ Aquella voz sacó a todos una exclamación de sorpresa.

Tras los demás, recargado chulamente en la pared, se encontraba Shamal.

_¡Doctor Shamal!_ Tsuna le dedicó un lejano saludo.

_No reviso hombres, pero el trueque valió la pena_ Un sonrojo y una bobalicona sonrisa asomaron en su –pervertido- rostro.

Bianchi bufó molesta, conociendo a lo que se refería –tal vez-.

_Tsuna, tu eres el jefe, ve a bañarlo_ Ordenó el arcobaleno atrayendo la atención.

_¡¿Eh? ¡¿Y-Yo?_ Se sonrojó violentamente al imaginarse en _esa_ situación _¡Imposible!_ Se cubrió la cara avergonzado.

_Chrome no puede hacerlo, no es correcto_ La chica se sonrojó también ante el comentario _Y no creo que los demás puedan (quieran) hacerlo_ Dio una sabionda mirada dándole a entender el punto.

_N-no tengo que d-des-desnudarle, ¿verdad?_ no podía evitarlo si Reborn lo había dicho. Lo obligaría a hacerlo a como diera lugar.

_Sería lo correcto_ Reborn sonrió malévolamente divertido con la situación.

Por alguna extraña razón, todos los guardianes permanecieron callados, casi ignorando la situación.

-_Se hacen los locos_ _Lloriqueó interiormente Tsuna.

_Yo te ayudaré, Tsuna-nii_ Le dijo Fuuta y el castaño no supo explicar porque parecía que el chico tenía alas, una aureola sobre su cabeza y una extraña luz proveniente de sabrá Kami donde le iluminaba.

_Gracia, Fuuta_

La tarea, con el niño allí, fue sumamente sencilla. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue cerrar los ojos, meter el cuerpo –que gracias a Dios y a Fuuta tenia una toalla cubriendo partes íntimas- de un inconsciente Mukuro a la tina con agua caliente.

Mientras el doctor se encargaba de hacer sus revisiones, Tsuna y Fuuta se encargaban de lavarle para, minutos después, dejarle cómodamente limpio y calientito entre las cobijas de la mullida cama preparada para él.

Suspirando aliviado, Tsuna dejó a los otros dos terminar su trabajo y decidió irse el mismo a duchar y dormir. Pero al salir de la habitación, Chrome lo interceptó.

_Gracias, Jefe_ Le dijo dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

El capo se sonrojó, pero asintió dándole a entender que no había nada que agradecer.

_Estoy cansado, iré a dormir un rato Chrome_ Dio un paso a un lado para seguir su camino _Imagino que te quedaras con él_ La chica asintió _Bueno, pues, nos vemos después_

_¡Jefe!_ Le detuvo.

_¿Pasa algo?_

_Quizá usted no lo sepa, pero…_Dudó de seguir y desvió la mirada sonriendo tímidamente _Hoy…hoy es el cumpleaños de Mukuro-sama_ Tsuna la miró sorprendido.

_¡¿De verdad?_

_Sí, y, creo que este es el mejor regalo que alguien pudo darle_ Se inclinó ante él _Muchas gracias Jefe_

Tsuna sonrió, pidiéndole que dejara de agradecerle. Miró la puerta cerrada algo curioso. Eso si que había sido una sorpresa. Su cumpleaños. Se permitió una cariñosa mirada a la chica y paso seguido, sin decir nada, siguió su camino.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Mukuro_ Dijo a la nada, en cuanto entró a su habitación, para luego lanzarse a su cama y descansar como dios manda.

* * *

Continúa...

* * *

* Bueno, Ojo claro se le conoce a la parte de la Tormenta o Ciclón que esta relativamente tranquilo. Es en donde el cielo permanece despejado y tal pareciera que no hay ningun problema.

Segundo, con lo de Ojo maldito me imagino que si saben de que hablo. No supe de que otra forma llamarle por que no recuerdo si tiene un nombre oficial o algo. Si hay algun error o problema, por favor, corrijanme.

Por último:

Si llegasta hasta aca (wow, leiste todos los capis hasta este) te felicito (en serio!) y te agradezco (con todo mi corazón).


	10. Indecisión

EN EL FUTURO

By: Lavi*

* * *

_Disculpen la tardanza, como les dije, no he tenido mucha inspiración ni tiempo. Me alegra que el capi anterior haya sido de su agrado, desafortunadamente, aun nos cuelga este capi antes de ver a Mukuro en acción. Espero, igualmente, sea de su agrado leer. Me disculpo por los errores que puedan encontrar y agradezco que sigan leyendo y comentando, aun cuando no soy muy buena en esto. No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que si se lian en algo, preguntenme con confianza y les responderé aquí. No doy fecha para el proximo cap, pero espero no tardar mas de una semana en actualizar. Sin mas: Gracias por leer esta y mis otras historias, espero mi musa regrese a mi para seguir entreteniendoles un poco más. Los quiero!_

_KHR es de Amano y yo sólo hago esto por diversion sin recibir nada a cambio._

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Indecisión**

_Junio 9. Base Vongola. Namimori, Japón._

Con un enorme suspiró de alivio y las piernas acalambradas Gokudera se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos. A su alrededor, sobre el suelo, aún había un montón de cajas de cartón por desempacar, pero apenas y había tenido tiempo de ordenar lo meramente indispensable. Se dijo que se encargaría luego de lo demás.

El día había sido agotador. La realidad era que, en momentos como esos, se daba cuenta de lo poco preparados que estaban y de lo flojonazos que se habían vuelto.

Tsuna era de esas personas que, pese a todo, se negaba a participar en batallas. Sabía que el primer asesinato para el capo había sido muy duro y desde esa vez, como si hubiese abierto los ojos –o quizá cerrado- había elegido dejar de obedecer ciegamente al Consejo.

Cierto era que para alguien como él, acostumbrado a ese _bajo mundo,_ ese tipo de situaciones eran de lo más normales; aunque no por ello dejaban de ser perturbadoras. Gokudera era violento y decidido. Firme en sus decisiones y creencias y fiel hasta la muerte al Décimo y a sus mandatos. Pero no dejaba de ser humano.

Él mismo había experimentado el dolor de la pérdida, el sufrimiento que generaba la soledad y la desdicha y la impotencia que provocaba el saber que no eres capaz de impedir la muerte; era por esos motivos que aún se tentaba el corazón al tener que arrebatar una vida.

Después de todo, uno jamás sabe que es lo que hay detrás de otro ser humano. Todos, sin excepción, tenemos a alguien que llorará nuestra muerte.

Así que, en todo sentido, comprendía y anhelaba conservar el compasivo corazón de su amado capo, así como sus convicciones. Sabía que no había nadie mejor que él para cambiar ese _mundo_ del que formaban parte, aún cuando el mismo Tsunayoshi no se diera cuenta de sus virtudes.

Pero era cierto que ser tan pacifistas tenía sus desventajas, y las venían a enfrentar en situaciones como la actual. Habían perdido la chispa aventurera e invencible de la juventud, y no por que fueran unos viejos, sino por que las preocupaciones les habían alcanzado y la realidad les había abofeteado con fuerza.

No eran invencibles y darse cuenta de ello era primordial. Él, quizá Hibari y hasta el inútil del Cavallone –de nuevo, a sus ojos- podrían tener oportunidad en medio de una batalla si esta arreciaba. No tendrían piedad en defender lo que les importaba y si era necesario cegar vidas, estaban preparados para enfrentar tal responsabilidad. Pero era demasiado obvio que la pasividad de los demás no les permitiría cometer un asesinato de ser necesario y preferirían la muerte antes de causar una.

Eso le preocupaba. Por que no importaba lo hábiles para la batalla que fueran su pareja o el cabeza de césped, o las increíbles ilusiones de la Kokuyô, si no estaban listos para luchar hasta el final.

Temía la batalla que se avecinaba, por que sabía que sería fiera y complicada si no jugaban bien sus cartas. Por que sabía que no estaban preparados y que la pasividad que habían tomado hasta ahora les crearía graves consecuencias, pero sobre todo por que odiaba pensar que entre esas consecuencias estaría la pérdida de la sonrisa que tanto les costó a todos recuperar.

Por otro lado, ahora tenía otro enorme dolor de cabeza. De nombre Rokudo Mukuro y durmiendo a unos cuantos pasillos de la que él había elegido como su habitación.

No podía entender en que pensaba el capo al liberarlo en un momento tan crítico. Sobre todo por que Gokudera podía jurar que no jugaría de su lado y a la larga sería una molestia. Rokudo odiaba a la mafia, quería el poder de su jefe y le repateaba su actitud. En definitiva, no sería bueno tenerlo por ahí como buitre y menos, con su poder al cien por cien.

Aunque siempre podía ser lo contrario y que éste los apoyara o, en su defecto, vengarse de la vez que tomó su cuerpo para intentar dañar a Tsuna. Aún no le pagaba esa y por su vida, que se la iba a cobrar.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y luego de unos segundos cerrarse. Mantenía los ojos cerrados pero le bastó escuchar las suaves pisadas sobre el suelo para de inmediato saber de quien se trataba. Prefirió no hacer ningún movimiento y esperar a que el otro se fuera, aunque en el fondo sabía que no sería así.

_No estas dormido, sé cuando realmente lo estas, así que no finjas_ La cama a su lado se hundió por el peso extra. El calor que el cuerpo ajeno emitía alcanzaba su antebrazo.

Abrió el único ojo que no se aplastaba sobre el colchón y lanzó una mordaz mirada.

_¿Que quieres?_ Articuló amortiguando su voz contra las cobijas.

_Tenemos una plática pendiente_

_¿Sobre qué?_ Se dio vuelta dándole la espalda en un mudo rechazo.

_Sabes muy bien sobre que_ El tono salió ligeramente exasperado _¿Podemos parar esto de una vez por todas?_

Hayato miró la mano que se posaba sobre su hombro, sin hacer fuerza. Sólo un contacto a modo de tregua y al mismo tiempo a modo de prueba. Pensó en lo hablado con el capo, en todo lo que le había dicho.

_Lo importante es lo que piense y sienta él, Gokudera-kun. _Pensó, también, en lo dicho antes por Miura y decidió que, como siempre la ignoraría. ¿_Se lo has preguntado ya? Por que si no lo has hecho, entonces deberías. Estar molesto sin saber que es lo que piensa es una grave falta en ti como su pareja. _Movió el mismo su mano y la colocó sobre la que le oprimía cariñosamente el hombro. _Se llama desconfianza, Gokudera-kun y mientras haya eso entre ustedes, todo lo que los demás digan te afectará._

Se dio la vuelta y encaró ceñudo la curiosa mirada de su pareja. Yamamoto tenía una ligera curvatura en los labios, producto del contacto entre sus manos que el albino había provocado.

_Takeshi_ Le llamó Gokudera, con sus ojos brillantes de determinación _¿Eres mío verdad?_

El aludido se sonrojó por lo directo de la pregunta y sobre todo, por el arranque –tan raro- de su pareja, pero espabilándose asintió.

_Lo soy_

_Y lo eres por que quieres ¿Cierto?_ Miró el techo, con un leve rosa comenzando a mostrarse en sus mejillas _Es decir, ¿estas bien con esto, verdad?_ Con su mano libre se señaló a los dos y dio leves e inseguras miradas de reojo a su acompañante.

Yamamoto meditó un poco, confundido por lo que sucedía. Pero al final de cuentas sonrió, entendiendo sin necesidad de explicaciones el origen de todo el problema.

_Lo estoy_ Aseguró recostándose en el colchón también _Estoy _muy _bien con todo esto_ Imitó el ademán de señalarse _ Por que _yo _lo elegí y por que _estoy completamente seguro _ de que eres la _única _ persona con la que sería tan feliz, como lo he sido todo ese tiempo, en el futuro_

Gokudera sonrió. A sabiendas que –aunque corto de luces- su compañero había comprendido su dilema personal y sus preocupaciones.

_Hay veces en las que no podré protegerte_ Dijo de pronto el italiano.

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y sus miradas fijas en el techo. Diversos pensamientos cruzaban sus mentes. Y la inseguridad bañaba sus corazones. Pero eso era parte de la vida, se dijeron a si mismos.

_Entonces ya somos dos_ Articuló Yamamoto y luego soltó una risilla, liberando todas sus dudas con ella.

Gokudera exteriorizó un bufido de indignación, pero se permitió sonreír. Era probable que Haru tuviese mucha razón en todo lo que le dijo antes de su partida a Francia, pero que importaban todas sus verdades si al final el moreno lo había elegido a él. Por otro lado, quizá sí se merecía el golpe, por que al final de cuentas fue se culpa que lastimaran a Takeshi, pero no por eso iba a dejar de aborrecer a la tonta mujer.

Muy amiga podía ser de todo el mundo y podía amar con locura a Su pareja –lo cual le daba créditos, por su buen gusto y eso- pero jamás le tendría simpatía. Y aunque ella no valía la pena, por el momento tenía en sus manos la mejor venganza en su contra. Él había ganado y se quedaba con todo. A ella, en esta ocasión, le había tocado perder y no podía hacer nada contra ello.

_En que piensas_ Dijo de nuevo Takeshi, girando el rostro para encararlo.

_En que eres un idiota_ Respondió dándole la espalda. Takeshi rio de nuevo, acostumbrado a esa clase de respuestas y le abrazó con cariño _Además, estoy cansado_ se permitió relajarse en aquel abrazo.

_Todo esta en orden por ahora, Tsuna duerme como oso, Hibari se fue a su propia zona, creo que Dino y Ryohei se fueron con él, pero no estoy seguro_ Hizo ademán de recordar algo _Las chicas están con Lambo, I-pin y Bianchi, o al menos eso fue lo último que escuché de Fuuta_ se encogió de hombros _Giannini está supervisando, como siempre, y en cuanto a Chrome, tengo entendido que está con Mukuro_ Un bostezo escapó de sus labios, no pudiendo resistirse a la comodidad de su actual posición.

Ante el último nombre, el albino soltó un gruñido de molestia y se arrebujó más en su posición.

_Pues bien, entonces espero que pueda dormir un poco sin que vuelen nada_ Articuló cerrando los ojos dispuesto a descansar.

_El que más cosas ha volado en la base has sido tu _pensó divertido Takeshi, pero no dijo nada para evitar romper el momento. Le regaló un beso en la nuca al otro y se dispuso a dormir un rato también. Después de todo, habían sido unos días muy difíciles.

* * *

Tsuna abrió los ojos y se encontró de pie a mitad de la calle. Miró a su alrededor, pero no parecía haber nadie más allí. Reconoció la avenida como la misma que tomaba para ir a la media cuando era mas joven. La misma que conducía a su casa.

Alzó sus manos buscando averiguar si se trataba de algún sueño de su juventud o algo por el estilo, aun cuando se sentía muy real. Vestía formal, tal y como había estado vestido al ir a rescatar a Mukuro de la prisión.

_Entonces no estoy soñando_ Se dijo. Extrañado comenzó a caminar por la calle, en dirección a su casa.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y se obligó a si mismo a girar su cuerpo para mirar a su espalda. Pero seguía sin haber nadie alrededor.

_¿Qué esta pasando?_ Se dijo a si mismo, comenzando a inquietarse.

El mismo sonido gutural, parecido a una risa, que se le quedase grabado al visitar la prisión de Vendicare, parecía reproducirse a sus espaldas. Volvió a girar, con un notable temblor invadiendo su cuerpo.

_¡¿Quién anda ahí?_ Exigió saber.

_No puedes salvar a nadie_

Tsuna encaró la voz y casi grita de sorpresa al ver a su madre en un charco de sangre en el suelo. Una figura encapuchada, cuya aura asesina rodeaba todo a su alrededor, sostenía a dos inmóviles Kyoko y Haru.

_¡¿Qué les has hecho?_ Gritó colérico _¡¿Quién eres?_

_No puedes salvarte ni siquiera a ti mismo_ La figura soltó una carcajada mientras dejaba caer a Haru inerte al suelo. Extendió la mano apuntándole con un arma. Tsuna buscó retroceder y se percató que su cuerpo no podía moverse. Quiso hablar y se dio cuenta de que ya no le era posible _Por eso tú y todos morirán_

El arma fue accionada y el castaño pudo ver la bala acercarse lentamente a su cabeza. Sintió la muerte certera aproximarse y perdió toda sensación en el cuerpo. El proyectil parecía alcanzarlo en cualquier instante.

Escuchó, entre el sepulcral silencio, un murmullo que no alcanzó a entender y pudo ver una mano de largos y finos dedos extenderse ante su rostro, cubriéndole los ojos. Un firme brazo rodeo su cintura y sintió en su estomago la sensación de vacio provocada por un rápido movimiento. La oscuridad bañó su alrededor.

__Despierta__

Desesperado y aterrado en la oscuridad buscó luz y abrió los ojos violentamente, sintiendo su cuerpo responder. Se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama, mirando a todos lados.

Se tocó y se percató de que se corazón aun latía, en un desbocado palpitar. Aun respiraba, como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Sudaba a mares, pero aun estaba con vida.

_¿Un sueño?_

El pitido del reloj al marcar la hora le hizo brincar asustado de la cama. Se enredó en las sabanas y cayó de espalda al suelo. El sonido se detuvo, luego de dar sus siete toques.

Apresurado, ignoró todo a su alrededor y abandonó la habitación. Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas dieron en dirección al cuarto de las chicas, el cual, pese a todo, aun gustaban compartir cada vez que tenían que quedarse en la base.

Tocó la puerta con fuerza apenas la alcanzó. Segundos más tarde una preocupada Kyoko le abrió. El capo sintió que podría llorar del alivio cuando el curioso rostro de Miura se asomó detrás del hombro de su amiga.

_Gracias a Dios_ Soltó Tsunayoshi y abrazó a Sasagawa con fuerza, sonrojando a la chica, y de inmediato a Haru, quien también se ruborizó.

_¿Tsu-kun?_ Inquirió preocupada.

_No es nada_ Dijo él, ahora convencido _Un mal sueño_ Aclaró _Sólo una pesadilla_

Por supuesto que no podía ser otra cosa. Las chicas estaban a salvo en la base y, aunque Fuuta había vuelto, su madre debía seguir en Italia de _vacaciones_ con su papá, quien al tanto de la actual situación la había llevado con él para mantenerla protegida bajo el cuidado del CEDEF y unos cuantos hombres que Tsuna mandó como escolta.

_Todo está bien Tsuna-san_ Dijo Miura, regalándole una sonrisa.

El asintió, disculpándose por haberlas preocupado y luego de una breve conversación abandonó la habitación. En el trayecto del pasillo se encontró a I-pin.

_Tsuna-san, no te ves bien_ Dijo la china, algo preocupada.

_No tuve un buen sueño, es todo_ Alegó él _No te había visto mucho por aquí I-pin, has estado mucho en tu cuarto, ¿ha pasado algo?_ Ante el comentario la niña, con un lindo corte de cabello hasta los hombros, se sonrojó _¿Estás enferma o algo?_

_No, I-pin sólo…_ Dándose cuenta de que la había avergonzado –sólo ella sabrá por que motivos- Tsuna agradeció que la bomba pinzu* ya hubiese sido sellada.

_No te preocupes, mientras no sea nada malo, todo esta bien_

La china asintió y sonriente se alejó corriendo por el pasillo alegando que jugaba con Lambo al escondite.

Sabiendo que ya no podría dormir y, pese a todo, ya no sintiéndose tan agotado, Tsuna se dirigió al comedor pues comenzaba a tener algo de hambre.

En el trayecto al elevador, pasó por el pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio de Mukuro y miró la puerta desde la intersección, dudando de si debía ir y revisar que todo estuviese bien. Al final, no se atrevió y mejor siguió su rumbo original.

Una vez en el comedor se sirvió un vaso con leche y se sentó en uno de los tantos puestos libres. No tenía ni diez minutos allí cuando la puerta se abrió y un medio despeinado Gokudera entró a la habitación. Iba bostezando y tratando de acomodarse el cabello.

_¡Décimo!_ Se sorprendió de verle allí.

_Gokudera-kun, ¿también tomaste una siesta?_ Sonrió algo divertido de la vergüenza del otro.

El italiano asintió y luego de robar agua del frigorífico se sentó frente al capo.

_Algo así_ Respondió _Creo que todos estábamos cansados_

_Sí_

_¿Sucede algo, Décimo?_

_¿Eh?_

_No tiene buena cara_

Tsuna se sorprendió un poco. El creía que ya estaba relajado pero al parecer subestimó la percepción de su mano derecha. Le contó sobre su sueño –pesadilla-, dejándole saber que estaba un poco preocupado de lo que había sucedido en el.

_No será ninguna clase de premonición, ¿verdad?_

_No lo creo_ Gokudera parecía planteárselo seriamente, pero se apresuró a sonreír para no preocupar al castaño _Debe ser sólo un producto de todo el stress al que se ha visto sometido estos días, Décimo_

Tsuna asintió, restándole importancia. En ese momento, un adormilado Yamamoto Takeshi aparecía por la puerta, robándoles una sonrisa a ambos.

* * *

_Junio 13. Base Vongola. Namimori, Japón._

Tsuna dio una vuelta mas por el pasillo, se posó delante de la puerta y la miró fijamente por varios segundos. Nuevamente giró sobre sus talones y siguió de largo para tomar el elevador.

Hacía casi cinco días que Mukuro había llegado a la base. Sabía que todo estaba en orden, pues periódicamente Chrome salía a comentárselo o las chicas le iban a visitar para vigilar que no se saltara las comidas y después le contaban a él con lujo de detalles.

Lo cierto era que el color volvía al cuerpo del ilusionista y poco a poco todo se normalizaba en su organismo, pero seguía sin despertar.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin usar su cuerpo, ciertamente tardaría meses en recuperase al completo_ Le había dicho Shamal antes de irse de vuelta a Italia _Mi trabajo está hecho, lo demás depende de él_

Y sin más, luego de recibir una recompensa que Tsuna no conocía –ni deseaba conocer, gracias- se había ido.

Por otra parte, el capo había sentido la necesidad de acercarse a esa habitación de cuando en cuando, pero nunca se atrevía a entrar. La sensación que hacía a su cuerpo temblar y reaccionar _atemorizado _parecía no querer desaparecer, al menos mientras estuviese cerca de la puerta.

Dino, antes de irse a Italia, le había dicho que era su responsabilidad hablar con Mukuro en cuanto este despertara para aclararle _ciertos_ asuntos, él sabía que era cierto, pero en realidad no tenía idea de cómo iba a enfrentar al chico.

Tomó el ascensor y justo cuando iba a cerrar Gokudera llegó por el pasillo corriendo, pidiéndole que le esperara. En cuanto el albino estuvo a su lado, volvieron al piso de control.

_No sabía que estabas por aquí, Gokudera-kun_

_Estaba buscando algo, en mi habitación, Décimo_ Un leve rosa le cubrió las mejillas y Tsuna se preguntó si sería por la carrera o por que ocultaba algo.

_¿Y como va todo, con Yamamoto?_

_Bien, gracias a usted_ Le sonrió _Tuve el valor de contarle todo, como usted me dijo_

El castaño se le quedó mirando un momento. La puerta se abrió y disculpándose Hayato salió apresurado de nuevo. Tsuna no salió, permaneció allí mismo, de pie dentro del ascensor, meditando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez.

_Soy un cobarde_ Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro para, en lugar de ir donde Reborn le esperaba, volver al piso inferior.

Es verdad, era un cobarde, pero tenía una ventaja en este caso. Si no podía hablar con Mukuro cuando este despertara, lo haría mientras estaba dormido. Se rascó la mejilla meditando si eso funcionaria.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió de nuevo, salió apresurado hacía la habitación y cuando, ya armado de valor iba a abrir, la perilla se giró y la puerta se abrió desde adentro. Soltó un gritillo –indigno- de sorpresa pegándose a la pared del pasillo.

_¿Jefe?_ Chrome le miró curiosa y un poco sorprendida, mientras mantenía la puerta aún sujeta.

_C-Chrome…_ Suspiró un poco aliviado, recuperándose de la sorpresa que le dio el movimiento anterior.

_¿Sucede algo?_

_No, sólo estaba de paso…_ Removió sus manos nerviosamente _Para saber como iba todo_

La chica lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada. Fijamente. Esto puso, si era posible, aun más nervioso al castaño.

_Yo iré a ver a las chicas, antes de que vengan a regañarme de nuevo_ Dijo bajito, casi susurrando y ligeramente sonrojada.

Tsuna rio flojo, asintiendo. Vio a Nagi dar una nerviosa mirada al interior, como dudando si debía irse y dejar solo al que ocupaba la habitación.

_Yo me quedaré con él_ Dijo Tsuna, sin pensar en sus palabras _Tú ve con ellas, no te preocupes que me quedaré aquí hasta que vuelvas_ Una incrédula mirada fue su respuesta.

Chrome le regaló una sonrisa y asintió para luego irse por el pasillo. Tsuna suspiró y en cuanto entró a la habitación se dio cuenta de que había sido más valiente de lo que estimaba podía ser. Las piernas le temblaron un poco en cuanto la atmosfera lo golpeó.

El ilusionista seguía recostado en la enorme cama. Con las sabanas hasta la cintura y el rostro ligeramente ladeado. Sus cabellos, ahora más largos, acomodados sobre su hombro derecho –seguramente por parte de Chrome-.

Tsuna sabía que Mukuro estaba ahí, no sólo su cuerpo si no su esencia al completo. Lo sabía por que Nagi le había dicho que desde que le sacaran de la prisión no había podido comunicarse con él. Eso sólo podía significar que el Kokuyô estaba dedicando todo su esfuerzo y energía a poder controlar de nuevo su propio cuerpo y por ello se había desligado de lo demás.

Se preguntaba como se sentiría ahora, al haber recuperado su libertad al cien por ciento. Y con ese pensamiento se fue acercando hacia la cama, sentándose en la silla que probablemente ocupara la chica antes de irse.

_Hola_ Dijo. Su timbre de voz tembloroso, al igual que sus manos. Inseguro, al igual que todo él.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, aunque no la esperaba en realidad. Guardó silencio por varios minutos, sólo mirando al otro, sorprendiéndose y alegrándose de lo diferente que se veía al Mukuro de hace cinco días.

No quedaba rastro de aquel cuerpo pálido, helado y casi sin vida. El Rokudo que tenía frente a él parecía con la misma vitalidad que cualquiera de sus otros compañeros, simplemente dormía. Su respiración era lenta y pausada. Silenciosa. El color había vuelto a cada porción de piel que estaba a su vista. Era como ver al Mukuro de la ilusiones; ese que gustaba retarle o burlarse de él, que hablaba con ese tono ególatra y de superioridad a todos los demás. Pero no era una ilusión.

Extendió su mano y tocó el brazo que quedaba mas cerca suyo. Estaba tibio, vivo. Sonrió al pensar en ello.

_Mukuro, sé que me escuchas_ Alegó _Verás, no había venido antes por que…_ Dudó un momento y miró todo a su alrededor hasta posar su vista en la lamparilla que iluminaba la habitación _Por que, simplemente, no podía_ Soltó una risilla _Además, claro, de que obviamente mi presencia no era necesaria para ti. Me preguntó si ¿Ahora mismo estarás desenado que me vaya?_

Se mantuvo callado por varios minutos más. Sólo sintiendo la piel bajo su palma y estudiando las facciones del otro. Pensando en miles de cosas sin sentido y en otras tantas que deseaba ignorar. Desenado muchas cosas que ni siquiera comprendía.

_¿Sabes una cosa?_ Se puso de pie rompiendo el contacto y caminando hacía cualquier lugar en el cuarto, sin alejarse mucho de la cama y sin dejar de mirar al ilusionista _No te sacamos de Vindice para pedirte nada a cambio_ sus pasos se volvieron mas lentos y monótonos _ Dino-san y Reborn dicen que serás de gran ayuda en la batalla que se avecina, yo no dudo que si estuvieras de nuestro lado sería más fácil_ Se detuvo _Pero sé que no estarás apoyándonos, ¿cierto?_

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la habitación. Tsuna sabía que no recibiría respuesta y aun así, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso.

_No espero nada de ti_ Caminó de nuevo hasta él _No quiero ningún agradecimiento por que, de alguna forma, esta es mi manera de agradecerte yo a ti por toda la ayuda que nos has dado_ Sonrió _Aunque bien es cierto que ha sido por tus propias razones, pero finalmente ayuda es ayuda_

Si Tsuna hubiese prestado atención, se habría percatado que sus manos ya no temblaban y que aquella agobiante sensación que le producía la cercanía del ilusionista había decrecido hasta casi desaparecer. Sin embargo, estaba mas enfocado en admirar cada rasgo del durmiente Kokuyô, memorizándolo sin darse cuenta.

_No te retendré aquí, puedes irte cuando quieras_ Susurró, dolido hasta cierto punto ante la idea de que no le vería en mucho tiempo.

Por que estaba seguro, Mukuro se iría en cuanto despertara y probablemente la próxima vez que se encontrasen sería como enemigos.

_Pero, por favor Mukuro_ Suplicó _No alejes a Chrome de nosotros, ella, Haru y Kyoko son grandes amigas y, todos la apreciamos mucho_ No pudo resistirse a la tentación de acariciar un mechón de cabello de los que descansaban en su hombro, perfectamente acomodados _ Y aunque no lo creas, también te aprecio_

Un par de toquidos flojos en la puerta le hicieron dar un bote sorprendido. Se alejó del inconsciente cuerpo ligeramente sonrojado, por la vergüenza de saberse descubierto en sus acciones –no tan normales, pensó él entrando a la realidad de golpe-.

_¿Jefe?_ Dijo Chrome, recién abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza dentro.

_¡Chrome! _ Rio nervioso mientras caminó hasta ella _Bueno, ya que estas de vuelta, yo me voy, tengo que hacer cosas_ Articuló mientras movía frenético las manos y sin esperar respuesta salió apresurado de la habitación.

La chica le miró alejarse entre curiosa y confundida. Se encogió de hombros y entró en la habitación.

Tsuna subió al ascensor con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Se recargó en la pared del fondo mientras las puertas se cerraban y comenzaba a moverse a los pisos superiores. Suspiró profundamente y miró su mano izquierda abstraído.

Allí, aún podía sentir los suaves y lacios cabellos azules enrularse entre sus dedos, en una casi imperceptible caricia.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

* No estoy segura si se llama así, agredecería que me corrigieran si me equivoco.

Si llegaste hasta acá te felicito y agradezco enormemente.


	11. Madre Acciones

En el Futuro

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Primero que nada me disculpo por tardar tanto, sobre todo con Dotachin quien ha esperado con muchas ganas el capi, gracias por tus comentarios y a todas (os) las demas igual. Ahora, este capi ya lo tenía, pero no estaba editado además de que no estoy en mi casa, ni siquiera en mi estado y en donde me estuve quedando no había internet__. El 12 aún no lo transcribo, así que igual tardo una semana mas o menos en subirlo, espero que no sea mas. Pues ya estare de vuelta en mi casa entonces. Espero no revolverlos con el final del capítulo y que sea de su agrado. Perdon por la mala ortografía y demás, bla blaa..._

_Gracias por sus comentarios. (Y por su paciencia xD)_

_KHR pertenece a Amano y ya saben lo demás..._

* * *

Junio 15.

Ryohei dio un salto de susto en cuanto la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Miró al cabeza de pulpo entrar por ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que sólo se le veían a Gokudera cuando tenía una maldad planeada –o estaba frente al Décimo, en todo caso-.

_Ya está_ Dijo el italiano asegurando la salida y caminando hasta él.

A falta de privacidad en la base, pues pese a su gran tamaño no había hora en la cual no hubiese nadie rondando por los pasillos de la misma, ambos habían acordado tener sus encuentros secretos en la habitación de entrenamiento de la quinta planta subterránea.

Rara vez alguien, excluyendo al capo, Reborn o Giannini, iba a la quinta planta. La razón mas lógica era que dado que la sexta seguía en proceso había una gran cantidad de polvo y ruido como para ser del agrado de alguien. Y más a favor era que, desde hacía un buen rato, nadie aparte de Yamamoto y él mismo usaban las salas de entrenamiento.

Y no era que los demás no entrenaran. Claro que no. Ryohei estaba seguro que Hibari hacia lo propio en su sección de la base, que aunque se negara, compartía con todos ellos. Había que ser sinceros y un par de muros de dudosa resistencia no eran suficientes como para considerar las habitaciones de Hibari como algo más que una extensión de la misma base. Sobre todo cuando el técnico-mecánico de los Vongola comúnmente viajaba de un extremo a otro solucionando desperfectos, incluido ese espacio.

Además y yendo por otro lado, Ryohei sabía –y vaya que sí- que Chrome tenía sus ratos de entrenamiento con Bianchi, o igualmente en soledad, en esas habitaciones que ambas habían denominado _su espacio. _

Lambo hacía lo que quería, muy cierto, pero al ser un guardián era sometido a cierto tipo de entrenamiento una vez a la semana por parte del arcobaleno del sol. No sabía de qué iba dicho entrenamiento, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, poco le importaba. Mientras el chico vaca resultara útil en una situación riesgosa –como las que no habían tenido en un buen tiempo- le bastaba y sobraba.

Ahora, el capo entrenaba. Y lo hacía por que de lo contrario su tutor se lo habría cargado a base de tiros desde hacia tiempo. Y además, por que aunque Tsuna jamás lo reconocería, liberaba tenciones acumuladas en su cuerpo luego de horas tras un escritorio, innumerables viajes alrededor del mundo, reuniones tediosas con un puñado de asesinos y viejos sádicos y alguna que otra presión sobre libertades y sueños perdidos. Ciertamente, Ryohei nunca había estado presente en las prácticas de Tsuna, pero por la cantidad de daños acumulados en las habitaciones de entrenamiento pertenecientes exclusivamente al capo, ya podía sentirse feliz de nunca haber estado allí.

El otro, que al igual que él se entrenaba diariamente, era Yamamoto. De vez en cuando se cruzaban por las mañanas, cuando ambos salían a correr antes de que las obligaciones les enviaran al extranjero o a algún otro lugar. Y otras tantas le había visto en medio de la meditación con la espada en el salón reservado para él en el tercer piso. Por que si bien Sasagawa tenía también su propia área asignada para entrenar, prefería dar sus rondas por los pasillos de la base. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede toparse por ahí mientras entrena. Sobre todo en esa base, que bien podía considerarse un laberinto de obstáculos.

El último en sus pensamientos fue Gokudera, quien en ese momento se encontraba totalmente excitado explicándole algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo y que le avergonzaba al extremo, pues al menos, entendía de qué iba el tema aunque no el proyecto. Ryohei no podía asegurar nada acerca de Gokudera. Si bien era cierto que rara vez abandonaba la base –a menos que se tratara de una misión- casi nunca se encontraban.

Sasagawa sabía que el albino no paraba de ir de un lado a otro de la base durante todo el día. En él, como mano derecha, recaían todas las responsabilidades que Tsuna, por falta de tiempo o ganas, no atendía. También era el encargado de llevar a cabo la organización de horarios y extender los archivos de misión a los demás guardianes y los subordinados, además claro, de verificar que los reportes se encontraran perfectamente redactados y en orden antes de entregarlos al capo.

Por otro lado, Gokudera supervisaba la movilidad de todos los subordinados que se encontraban en la base principal, allí en Namimori, y también se encargaba del contacto con la rama italiana y la americana. Ciertamente, estaba ocupado la mayor parte del día en un tira y afloja con los demás miembros de la familia, pues a él llegaban todas las peticiones y quejas que mas tarde se encargaría de atender Tsuna. Si alguien, aparte de Sawada, tenía una gran labor y responsabilidad, ese era definitivamente Hayato.

Era por eso que le absorbía la curiosidad acerca de si, en algún punto muerto de su ajetreada agenda, el albino se daría tiempo de entrenar su cuerpo y habilidades; por que ciertamente no gozaba de mala salud o figura y aunque, de vez en cuando Lambo, él mismo o su pareja (que dicho sea de paso, no era para nadie un secreto que era Yamamoto) le sacaban de quicio obligándole a volar algunas paredes de por medio, generalmente siempre mostraba un rostro serio, concentrado pero sin dejar de lado esa mueca de confianza y mala leche que brindaba seguridad de que todo iba viento en popa.

En cuanto a sus habilidades. Hacía tiempo que no hacían una misión juntos. La última había tenido consecuencias desastrosas –demandas le cayeron al capo casi en la misma cantidad que dinero les fue pedido para solucionar los daños- y hacía ya más de un par de años de ello. Por lo tanto no podía decir si había mejorado su técnica o la mantenía igual de _desastrosamente buena_.

_¿Me estas escuchando, cabeza de césped?_ Reclamó molesto su interlocutor mientras enarcaba una ceja.

_No entiendo nada, de todas formas_ Respondió sinceramente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y como desde hacía dos días, que se reunían clandestinamente en ese sitio, Hayato exteriorizó un bufido y paso seguido se levantó haciendo aspavientos.

_¡Pero si no es tan difícil de entender!_ Removió distraídamente en su bolsillo, seguramente en busca de tabaco _Tu estas seguro que es ella y yo sólo quiero ayudarte a lograrlo_

Y ese era justo el problema, pensó Ryohei mientras le veía soltar maldiciones por no hallar sus cigarrillos. Que de pronto hubiera tanta comunicación amistosa entre ambos –obviando apodos e insultos de memoria aprendidos- y que él, precisamente él: Gokudera Hayato, estuviera tan placientemente dispuesto a auxiliarle en sus de por si ya traumáticos asuntos.

Se maldijo nuevamente por haberse dejado descubrir dos días atrás de una forma tan humillante y más aún, por que había sido precisamente el bombardero quien le había descubierto.

_¿Y por que quieres tú ayudarme?_ Exteriorizó.

_Por que todos salimos ganando, especialmente yo_ Contestó como si fuese la obviedad mas grande del universo.

_¿Y como?_ Bueno, sí quería que confiara en él, al menos debía decirle sus intenciones _reales._

Gokudera pareció dudar un segundo sobre si hablar o no. Luego abrió la boca y justo cuando iba a hablar el repetitivo sonido de una alarma les hizo a ambos mirar el aparatito que descansaba sobre el cinto, en la cintura del albino.

Apresurado el bombardero tomó el móvil y aceptó la llamada. _Urgente, segundo piso. _Articuló un serio Yamamoto antes de cortar y de inmediato, explicando con la llamada, salió dejando al Sol con la duda pintada en el rostro.

Ryohei se preguntó si no había salido dañado en ese tiroteo en suelo francés y ahora mismo necesitaba un chequeo… EXTREMO.

* * *

_¿No tienes idea de cómo pudo suceder?_ Inquirió Yamamoto examinando la habitación.

_¡No, ninguna!_ Alegó un muy nervioso y temeroso Giannini _Sólo vine a la revisión de rutina, tu sabes, y me di cuenta de que ya no estaban_

_¡Mierda!_ Golpeó el puño contra el muro, seriamente frustrado.

No había dicho nada a Tsuna por que ahora mismo este se hallaba fuera de la base con Chrome, al parecer por un asunto que tenía que ver con los antiguos camaradas de la misma. Reborn se había ido con ellos por la mañana, alegando seguridad.

No podía creer como de fácil les habían burlado.

_Haré una revisión con los monitores por toda la base_ Argumentó el mecánico, buscando redimir lo que a sus ojos era, una falta suya.

_Si, está bien, avisa a Ryohei para que ponga a las chicas a salvó, yo informaré a mi escuadrón para que se pongan a buscar en los alrededores_ Se sentía cabreado y preocupado en partes iguales _Yo esperaré a Hayato aquí_

El regordete hombre asintió y desapareció presuroso por el camino. Yamamoto informó a su segundo en el escuadrón de la Lluvia y de inmediato sus quince hombres se dividieron las entradas de la base para iniciar la búsqueda de sus dos fugitivos.

Cuando Takeshi dejó el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo había sido parte de una estrategia enemiga y ellos, como idiotas, habían caído en él.

* * *

Gokudera estaba ansioso. No se había sentido tan ansioso en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. La falta de tabaco le estaba matando y decidió que no sería tan mala idea volver a su habitación en busca de su cajetilla. Aunque de inmediato descartó la idea puesto que su pareja había sonado muy serio en la corta llamada.

Se preguntó internamente ¿Qué diantres había sucedido ahora? Pero sin menguar un segundo el ritmo, siguió avanzando a grandes zancadas por los pasillos de la base hasta el ascensor.

Ahora mismo, por su cabeza había demasiadas cuestiones pendientes. Tenía que hablar con Miura y dejarle claro algunos puntos, por si no había entendido razones la última vez. Tenía que hablar con el Décimo y sacarle de una vez por todas que lo preocupada, desde la tarde anterior había estado con los nervios a flor de piel y al parecer con una mortificación tan grande acerca de algo que no podía concentrarse ni en firmar un trozo de papel para enviar a Italia –puros formalismos-. Por otro lado, estaba la guerra inminente que se les venía encima. Cierto era que no habían logrado sacarle mucha información a sus cautivos visitantes quienes simplemente se soltaron de la lengua para ofender y finalmente mencionar algunas cuantas familias implicadas. Por último estaba el asunto de Mukuro y por ende el del Cabeza de césped.

Diablos, mentiría si dijera que no se la estaba pasando en grande. Luego de una insana cantidad de ideas, por demás absurdas, sobre como vengarse del ilusionista finalmente había terminando por estirarse los pelos al ver que cada una de sus tretas caería velozmente y él perdería muchos puntos a favor de personas que sí le interesaban.

Pero eso jamás disminuiría sus ansias de venganza, claro que no. Así que aquel descubrimiento le había venido como anillo al dedo. Si bien, aunque nunca lo reconocería, estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades del Sol, sobre todo después de volver del futuro hacía cinco años, y de que éste hablara solo por los pasillos y de vez en cuando se golpeara la cabeza contra los muros cuando creía que nadie le miraba; jamás se imagino sorprenderlo agazapado en un rincón, mientras escondido cual ladrón espiaba –por que aunque el otro jurara mil cosas Gokudera sabía que estaba ESPIANDO- a una de las inquilinas de la base y soltaba suspiros enamorados y al mismo tiempo resignados a la nada.

Como pasaran los años que pasaran, él seguiría siendo Gokudera, primero se burló hasta que le dolieron las costillas de tanto reírse y después, con la maldad pintada en el rostro, la iluminación de la mas brillante verdad instalándose en su cerebro y la seguridad de tener bajo la manga el as vencedor, le propuso una tregua a su semi relación de rivalidad y le ofreció su ayuda en el tono mas inocente y sincero que pudo articular.

Era obvio que, luego de verlo burlarse de él durante aproximadamente una hora, ahora Ryohei no confiara ciegamente en sus _buenas y nobles _intenciones. Pero ya le haría cooperar, se dijo a si mismo.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y sabiendo que en el segundo piso el único lugar donde podría estar Yamamoto era en las habitaciones de detención, se dirigió allí casi corriendo. No esperaba lo que se encontró al llegar, como igualmente tampoco se esperaba el huracán que se volvería la base al finalizar el día.

_Escaparon_ Fue lo único que dijo el espadachín, como si esa simple palabra explicara todo.

_¡¿Como demonios pudo ser?_ Gokudera entró, buscando indicios de paredes derribadas, una pelea, cerraduras forzadas.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera explicar como era posible que alguien pudiese liberarse de esas habitaciones que jamás nadie había burlado.

_No hay signos de nada, Giannini comprobó que la cerradura no fue forzada_ Siguió explicando mientras observaba los frenéticos movimientos de su compañero_ Acaba de informarme que en los monitores no aparece nada así que probablemente ya se hayan largado de la base_

¿Largarse de la base? Si como no. Con tantos hombres apostados alrededor de la misma y tantos otros más –de los escuadrones particulares que cada guardián tenía asignado- dentro de la base era ilógico que nadie hubiese activado las alarmas. Seguido de que sólo existía una salida posible, puesto que era mas que seguro que por la del templo Namimori nadie saldría sin antes ser identificado y sino molido a golpes por los esbirros de Hibari.

Por otro lado, se dijo que era imposible que hubiese un traidor entre ellos, pensando que debía haber una explicación lógica a como habían logrado abrir las cerraduras sin forzarlas. Y sin usar llamas de la última voluntad, por que estaba claro que dentro de esas habitaciones no se podían utilizar.

_Debemos informar al Décimo_ Articuló sintiéndose jodidamente estresado y preguntándose ¡¿Donde carajos estaba su tabaco en esos instantes?

Yamamoto asintió, convencido de que ya no tenía más opción. Informaron a los demás dentro de la base y activaron la alarma principal. Sin embargo justo en el momento en que se disponía a marcar al móvil del capo, les cayó la segunda noticia a bocarrajo.

Una histérica Kyoko corría apresurada por los pasillos de la base, alcanzándolos a ambos a vivas voces. La chica tenía la mirada brillosa, no supieron si de preocupación o miedo. Además de que no entendían como la chica había salido de la custodia de su hermano que supuestamente las debía mantener en un lugar seguro.

_¿Que sucede, Sasagawa?_ Inquirió el moreno, brindándole su atención mientras la alarma roja comenzaba a hacer eco en los pasillos de la base.

_Mukuro…_ Articuló la chica mientras intentaba hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones debido a la carrera que había hecho _Mukuro-san no está en su habitación_ Dijo de corrido al fin, con la mirada fija en los castaños ojos de su amigo.

La sorpresa cayó en ambos, quienes se esperaban todo menos algo como eso. Y para rematar en esos justos instantes.

Gokudera tuvo como principal reacción salir corriendo rumbo a las habitaciones y a la mitad del camino su cuerpo se paralizo impidiéndole seguir. Un pensamiento nada alentador llegó a su mente y se giró sobre su propio cuerpo mirando a los otros dos que le observaban con curiosidad y temor.

_¿Crees que él…?_ Insinuó Yamamoto ante la duda que leía en el rostro de su pareja.

_Espero que no_ Aseguró el albino _De verdad que deseo estar equivocado_

La alerta llegó a cada rincón de la base y en segundos todos los guardianes presentes se encontraban en la sala de reuniones esperando al jefe. Los subordinados que en ese momento se hallaban en sus rondas por todo el sitio reforzaron la seguridad. Nadie se podía explicar como aquellos sujetos habían podido desaparecer tal cual si hubiesen sido absorbidos por la tierra y peor aún, en sus narices.

* * *

Se llevó una enorme decepción cuando el dueño del local le dijo que ya no tenían col, puesto que las había visto en oferta cuando pasara una hora antes por ese lugar. Sin embargo no se desanimó y alegre caminó con sus compras rumbo a casa.

Alzó las tres bolsas entre sus brazos con algo de esfuerzo y empezó la marcha pero apenas un par de pasos y una de las bolsas de papel se rompió regando el contenido en la calle.

_Descuide, yo le daré una bolsa_ Le dijo uno de los dependientes de un local de comida rápida que se encontraba cruzando la calle.

_Oh, muchas gracias_ Nana suspiró contrariada mientras juntaba una a una sus mandarinas para colocarlas en la bolsa que le darían a continuación.

En esos momentos, más que nunca, echaba de menos a sus ruidosos compañeros de compras. Hacía ya un par de años que Lambo e I-pin se habían ido alegando volver a sus casas y si bien de vez en cuando la venían a visitar no se comparaba a tenerlos todo el día alborotando alrededor. Por otro lado, Tsuna se había ido de casa apenas graduarse. Según le había dicho a su madre tenía ahora un buen trabajo que le permitía comprar su propia casa y que le ocupaba mucho tiempo. Y obviamente, sin su hijo en casa, todos los demás amigos rara vez se pasaban a verla y si lo hacían era más que nada para saludar.

Al igual que con su esposo, Nana había tenido que dejar ir a su hijo con una sonrisa que apenas y podía aguantar en el rostro y con el corazón hecho un nudo en el pecho. Tan solo con la excusa vaga de un _"no quiero ser un perdedor toda mi vida"_ que le había dado su primogénito y que ella, dicho sea de paso, entendía y respetaba.

Pero nunca se deja de ser madre y aunque sabía que Tsunayoshi hacía hasta lo imposible por que no le hiciera falta nada y por visitarla lo mas a menudo posible, no podía dejar de sentirse sola y preocupada todo el tiempo por como le estaría yendo.

Nana estaba orgullosa de su familia y los amaba con todo su ser, pero ciertamente anhelaba volver a los días donde su pequeño corría a esconderse tras su falda, cuando la despertaba por las noches para pedirle dormir a su lado, cuando le sonreía y le gritaba un alegre "Te quiero Mamá" o un "Mamá es la mejor" cuando ella le cocinaba su platillo favorito o le regalaba un dulce. Nana ansiaba volver a los días donde su hogar rebozaba vitalidad y alegría, donde en cada esquina de la casa había alguna persona con la cual toparse. A esos días donde muchos dependían de ella y la hacían sentirse útil y amada.

Y sin embargo, sabía que esos días ya se habían ido. Ahora su refugio era ir de compras casi cada día, aun cuando fuera solo por una tontería, para así huir de esa casa vacía y de la soledad que a veces la absorbía poco a poco.

Una blanca mano atrapó la suya cuando tomaba una mandarina y ella, abandonando sus nostálgicos pensamientos, alzó el rostro.

_Permítame ayudarle con todo esto_ Dijo el joven que entre sus brazos cargaba ya parte del reguero que había en el suelo.

_Oh que amable_ Sonrió ella poniéndose de pie _Muchas gracias_

La sonrisa le fue devuelta y cargando dos bolsas el joven se ofreció llevarlas hasta su casa. Nana asintió dispuesta a aceptar la ayuda y la compañía de buena gana. El trayecto fue salpicado de cortas y casuales conversaciones sobre todo y nada a la vez. El chico le sonreía de tanto en tanto con amabilidad y al mismo tiempo con un no se qué pintado en la mirada.

Llegaron a la puerta de calle de la casa Sawada y la mujer agradeció la ayuda del chico con un par de mandarinas y al mismo tiempo, invitándole a tomar el té.

_No es muy tarde y si no estas ocupado, sería una forma de agradecer tu ayuda_

Pero no hubo respuesta así que ella lo miró. El joven, que ahora se hundía en sus pensamientos, observaba fijamente la fachada de la casa. Nana pudo identificar un escaneo a su propiedad por parte de aquel muchacho quien detuvo su revisión en la placa con el nombre de la familia incrustada al lado derecho del enrejado.

_¿Sucede algo?_ Preguntó ligeramente perturbada por la actitud de su acompañante y preguntándose si no había sido una mala idea confiar en él.

_Sawada…_ Susurró para luego sonreír de una forma que a la mujer le erizó el cabello de la nuca _Así que usted es la madre del Vongola_ Dijo encarándola.

_¿De quien?_ Algo confundida Nana decidió que lo mejor era entrar a su casa y alejarse del muchacho así que tomó sus bolsas y entró al jardín, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo y la obligó a girar sobre su propio eje para toparse de frente un par de ojos fríos.

_Lamento tener que involucrarla en todo esto_ Dijo haciéndola estremecerse en un mal presentimiento _Al parecer no queda otra opción más que…_

Pero ella no pudo escuchar el final de la frase, porque el joven rostro frente a él fue difuminándose poco a poco hasta ser una enorme y uniforme mancha de color blanco. Todo a su alrededor pareció desparecer y su cuerpo dejó de responderle.

En ese instante Nana anheló poder haber visto a su hijo y a su esposo una última vez, por que estaba segura que, fuera lo que fuera que le hubiese hecho aquel hombre, no era algo bueno.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí te felicito y agradezco.

De verdad! gracias por esperar!


	12. Rokudo Mukuro

En el Futuro

By: Lavi*

* * *

Asdasdsd...Lamento la demora T^T Sé que no tengo excusa, pero bueno, simplemente no terminaba de checarme el capi y pues terminé editandolo todo otra vez. Aunque creo que al final quedó más corto, pero bueno, al menos quedé conforme. En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo, si es que hay alguien que aún lo haga xD Quiero aprovechar para disculparme por no responder a sus comentarios. No me gusta hacerlo en el cuerpo de la historia, pero la verdad es que no sé como. Quiero que sepan que los leo ya aprecio de verdad. Veré si me animo a responderlos por aquí. Y ya de paso, aclarar una duda que había olvidado aclarar desde hacía tiempo: Kokuyô es el "apodo" que le doy a Mukuro por el lugar en donde ellos se refugian. Si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Kokuyô Land o algo así, es solo una forma de identificarlo dentro de la redacción.

Disculpen los posibles errores abajo y aquí mismo y el OoC que encuentren en los personajes. Es todo un reto manejarlos.

Por otro lado. No se cuando tenga listo el trece, por que ese sí que no esta terminado del todo, así que igual y me tardo un pelín, pero espero no sea mucho. Además de que tengo otras cosas pendientes y bueno, ya saben como esta todo este rollo. Espero el capítulo sea de agrado y no una decepción y que sigan leyendo EEF que no tengo idea cuando vaya a terminar (aún cuando la acorte u-ú). Saludos!

_**PD.** Les dejo un peque regalo. Revisenlo en mi profile (O como se llame xD). Espero les gusten como bonus!_

KHR es de Amano!

* * *

Capítulo 12. Rokudo Mukuro.

Tsuna tuvo un sueño. Un sueño que estaba seguro no era un sueño y no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Desde que había despertado esa mañana sentía una opresión desagradable en la boca del estomago y estaba seguro de que ese día comenzaría el verdadero desastre en la base.

Había permanecido en silencio e inmóvil en su cama hasta que, alrededor de veinte minutos después de despertar, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Era Chrome, quien algo nerviosa le había pedido autorización para salir de la base en busca de Ken y Chikusa, quienes por obvias razones también permanecían en algún lugar de la ciudad.

_¿Sucedió algo?_ Preguntó en tono serio, dándole a entender con la mirada a la chica el verdadero matiz de aquella cuestión.

Pero Nagi había negado con la cabeza y simplemente le había dado un _"Sólo un presentimiento"_ como respuesta.

Tsuna era de esas personas que confiaban mucho más en su corazón que en su cabeza. Para cerebros pensantes ya tenía a Gokudera a su lado, así que haciendo caso a sus propias corazonadas accedió a la petición de la chica con la condición de que, al menos por ese día, él iría con ella.

Sorprendida, pero sin intención de desobedecer, Chrome accedió.

De alguna manera estar cerca de la chica siempre ponía nervioso al capo, pero -por razones que desconocía- en algún punto del camino una sensación de familiar confianza e íntima camaradería le fue ganando terreno a la desconfianza y la inquietud y ahora prefería pasar más tiempo a solas con Nagi que con su propio tutor.

Aunque, bueno, prefería estar incluso más tiempo con Xanxus –_suicidio_- que con su tutor.

En un punto desconectado de su conciencia, Tsuna se preguntaba si sus propias deducciones y pensamientos alrededor de Chrome tenían algo que ver con Mukuro, pero ciertamente prefería no meditar mucho en ello.

Así que, aún inquieto por su anterior visión, se alistó y luego de dar aviso a Gokudera había salido rumbo a donde fuera que la chica lo dirigía.

No se molestó en revisar nada, tenía una vaga idea de cómo terminaría ese día. Aunque había de reconocer que a su vuelta, no se esperó ni la mitad de las cosas que en realidad sucedieron.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en su puesto en la sala de reuniones sintiendo que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. Frente a él, sentados en circulo y mirándole fijamente se encontraban sus guardianes y el arcobaleno.

Reborn parecía estar meditando mil cosas a la vez y no podían ser muy buenas debido a su rostro serio. Por otro lado, ver a Yamamoto tan nervioso y a Gokudera tan pensativo no le tranquilizaba en absoluto. Estaba consciente de que tenía que tomar decisiones de inmediato y que había decenas de hombres esperando instrucciones, pero simplemente no podía soltar órdenes a diestra y siniestra sin tomar en cuenta lo demás.

Vongola se había mantenido al margen de todo ataque puesto que esperaban que el Consejo hiciera el primer movimiento, y ciertamente, pese a la alerta de guerra, ni siquiera se habían molestado en enviar un memorándum. Por otro lado, aunque estaba casi seguro que los Specchio estaban siendo usados por el Consejo aun no lo habían constatado y dar el primer golpe era simplemente adelantar la acontecimientos y una masacre que podía ser evitada.

Además estaba el asunto de Mukuro. Aún no podía creer que sus amigos pensaran que había sido él quien liberara a Rezo y Frederic de las habitaciones de detención.

_Se equivocan_ intentó de nueva cuenta _Sí, es verdad que Mukuro se fue de la base y que probablemente no nos ayudará en la batalla, pero deben tener claro que tampoco nos perjudicará _ Sonrió inconscientemente _Tengo su palabra y…_ Miró a Gokudera buscando algo de ayuda _Para mi eso es suficiente_

_Décimo…_ Soltó Gokudera colocando discretamente una mano en su rodilla como señal de apoyo. Carraspeó sonoramente, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que le sacó una mirada de sorpresa a los presentes cuando fijaron su atención en él.

El albino entrecerró los ojos y mandó una mirada de auxilio a su pareja quien no se dio por aludido y le devolvió una de extrañeza. Hayato se pateó mentalmente y dado que sabía que no podía contar con el moreno –Corto de luces (coff coff)- buscó un nuevo apoyo en alguien más cuerdo –todo un reto con los presentes en la sala-.

Hibari entreabrió un ojo observando la situación y se sintió en una escena fuera de lugar cuando descubrió la verde mirada totalmente fija en sus ojos negros. Gokudera buscaba ser intimidante y al mismo tiempo le suplicaba una ayuda que él no estaba dispuesto a darle –aún cuando el albino rebajara su orgullo a tal grado de recurrir a él- pero, por simple curiosidad –absolutamente- movió la pupila para fijarla en su castaño –y supuesto- "jefe".

Tsuna estaba sonrojado, con la mirada gacha y seguramente maldiciéndose a si mismo por la vergüenza que sentía al darse cuenta de que su discurso había tenido un tono mas excitado de lo requerido.

Hibari no quería perder más tiempo con esa estupidez, así que apiadándose un poco soltó uno de esos bufidos prepotentes que siempre atraían la atención de los demás herbívoros hacia su persona.

_Sea culpable o no, finalmente lo morderé hasta la muerte_ Concluyó _Así que para el circo Tsunayoshi y terminemos con esto de una vez_

Tsuna cerró los ojos y soltó el aire que mantenía retenido en sus pulmones de un solo suspiro. Para cuando encaró la mirada de sus guardianes de nuevo ya tenía la resolución lista. No podían quedarse más tiempo de brazos cruzados.

Desde Italia Dino se había estado encargando de ganarse el favor de los aliados y de entablar treguas con aquellas familias que de alguna manera guardaban contacto con Vongola. A esas alturas ya debería tener de su lado una gran cantidad de aliados. Por otro lado, con las pruebas que habían juntado en contra del Consejo hasta ahora no debería haber ningún problema para destituir a los actuales miembros aun cuando no pudiesen confirmar la alianza con los Specchio.

Agradeció con la mirada y una tenue sonrisa la intervención de la Nube y el apretujón amistoso de Gokudera sobre su rodilla.

_Muy bien chicos_ Todos le prestaron atención y guardaron un silencio aun mas profundo que el que hasta entonces se cernía en la habitación _Parece que llegó la hora, no hay ya otra opción_

* * *

Cuando Gokudera salió de la sala de reuniones luego de organizar las salidas de acuerdo a las ordenes del capo, lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Ran, su segundo en el escuadrón, que se encargara de conseguir las autorizaciones correspondientes en los aeropuertos asignados.

De inmediato, corrió a buscar a su jefe. Como esperaba lo encontró en el salón de entrenamientos que habían construido especialmente para él. Le debía una disculpa y más aún, debía hablar con él para tener claras algunas cosas. Gokudera era todo menos estúpido y tenía la seguridad de que Tsuna sabía algo que no había querido decirle a absolutamente nadie más.

_Gokudera-kun…_ Saludó Tsuna en cuanto la puerta electrónica se abrió mostrando al albino. Las llamas abandonaron su frente y ambos guantes, paso seguido, Tsuna caminó hasta su mano derecha.

Hubo un encuentro de miradas de alrededor de un par de segundos y entonces, de un paso, el capo alcanzó el pecho de su amigo en quien se apoyo soltando un suspiro frustrado. Sonriendo ligeramente Gokudera llevó una mano al cabello de su jefe y le regaló una caricia distraída.

_¿Algo le preocupa Décimo?_ Cuestionó _Aparte, claro, de esta estúpida guerra que se nos viene encima_ Completó agrio.

Tsuna soltó una risilla floja que se amortiguó en la camisa roja de su compañero y luego levantó la vista para encarar los ojos verdes que siempre le habían apoyado desde que llegaran a su vida.

_Bueno, muchas cosas me preocupan últimamente Gokudera-kun_ Articuló dejando caer al completo su peso en el peso del italiano _Pero ciertamente hay un par de cosas que ocupan mi mente estos días por sobre todos los demás pensamientos_

Hayato guardó silencio, asintiendo levemente pidiéndole continuar al castaño. Sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del hombre que, pese a ser más poderoso que él, era aún más bajo y menudo.

_Una de ellas es esta estúpida guerra, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por todos ustedes_ Suspiró de nuevo _No sabes lo tranquilo que me pone saber que mamá esta a salvo en algún lugar lejos de aquí y que no la pueden involucrar en nada extraño_

_Hubiese sido mejor que Sasagawa y Miura se hubiesen ido también_ masculló entre dientes el albino, haciendo reír un poco más al capo quien captó las dos intenciones de esa oración.

_Haru es una gran chica, debes ser un poco más comprensivo con ella_ Comentó el chico acostumbrado en demasía a las reacciones de Gokudera.

Ciertamente Tsuna a veces se sorprendía de cuanto había cambiado. Aún recordaba el día que tomó el título oficial como Décimo y más aún, el día en que se fue de casa. No podía evitar pensar que ciertamente poco quedaba de aquel Tsuna-inútil del que todos abusaban y del que todos se reían en la media. Pero tampoco podía evitar cuestionarse si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

_Sí bueno, podrá ser lo mas bueno del mundo pero mientras mas lejos esté de mi, mejor_ Negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un gruñido, posiblemente aguantándose las ganas de soltar un insultó indigno de los oídos del capo.

_La segunda cosa que me preocupa _Continuó Tsuna cambiando el tema y decidido a aprovechar la disposición de su mano derecha a escucharlo para dejarle en claro ciertas cosas. Sabía que si se ganaba el apoyo del albino y su confianza, la de los demás en la base estaba asegurada –aunque bueno, Hibari ya era otra historia-_Es Mukuro_

El albino se tensó un poco ante la mención del hombre, aunque ya intuía que algo tenía que ver en todo esto.

_Nunca he confiado en él_ Dijo al fin _Y sé que usted sí, pero ahora mismo no entiendo como puede seguir protegiéndolo cuando ha desaparecido junto a nuestros prisioneros_

El capo exteriorizó un gruñido de inconformidad y duda. No tenía intenciones de revelar más información de la necesaria, pero tampoco podía quedarse callado ahora que más que nunca necesitaba a su Guardián más leal de su lado.

_Sé que Mukuro no tuvo nada que ver con lo de Rezo, porque él habló conmigo antes de irse_ Gokudera alzó una ceja entre dudoso y sorprendido y luego, en un mudo apretujón a los hombros de su jefe demandó explicaciones.

Tsuna se dijo que no tenía porque ser explícito y tratando de recordar un poco todo lo sucedido durante la mañana comenzó a explicar a su mano derecha lo justo y necesario.

* * *

_Una bruma de color azulado cubría el lugar. De hecho sino hubiese sido por el color, Tsuna estaba seguro que la habría confundido con neblina._

_Al principio sintió esa desagradable opresión en la boca del estomago y de inmediato se puso alerta, pero poco a poco el malestar se fue y se permitió relajarse._

_Dio un cauteloso paso al frente y como si esa fuera una señal, la bruma se disipó en un instante. Tsunayoshi se vio a si mismo de pie en una de las tantas calles de su adorada Namimori, la cual –dicho sea de paso- no tardó en reconocer. Era esa misma avenida que tomaba para volver a casa desde la media, en compañía del siempre leal Gokudera y el risueño Yamamoto._

_No era la primera vez que soñaba con recorrer las calles de Namimori. Eran sueños recurrentes que le acarreaban recuerdos adorables. Aunque estaba seguro de recordar que el último fue muy desagradable._

_Dejó que sus pasos lo guiaran hasta que se encontró de frente a la barda que rodeaba el pateo delantero de su casa. Miró abstraído la placa incrustada en el concreto con su apellido grabado y en instantes una inmensa nostalgia lo invadió._

_Por unos segundos vio pasar ante si a una versión juvenil de él mismo, que sonriente ingresaba a casa junto a sus amigos y era recibido, más adelante, por una jovial Nana de pie en la puerta. Sonrió dolido preguntándose que estaría haciendo su madre en esos momentos. Disfrutado de su viaje vacacional, seguro._

_Aun recordaba la última vez que la vio. La sonrisa hermosa y cariñosa que le dedicó en medio de un achuchón de proporciones inaguantables cuando llegó a la casa. Y por supuesto, el ligero movimiento de su mano al despedirlo, acompañado de una sonrisa igual de grande, pero que Tsuna sabía era una mascara para retener el llanto y ocultar la tristeza del abandono y la soledad. Tsunayoshi amaba los pocos momentos en que iba a casa. Donde dejaba de ser el respetable Décimo Vongola para volver a ser sólo Tsu-kun._

_Se alegraba de mantenerla lejos del peligro. Porque si bien era cierto que esta vez la batalla no sería tan intensa como cuando lucharon en el futuro o cuando se enfrentaron a los Shimon –antes de que, gracias a cualquier divinidad, todo se resolviera bien-, era la primera vez que sostendrían una batalla dentro del mundo, hasta cierto punto real, de la mafia._

_Nada de disputas económicas, discusiones diplomáticas o repentinas batallas de asalto y expansión a grupos pequeños. Esta vez se enfrentarían a un enemigo que los sobrepasaba en número, influencias y, sobre todo, en experiencia. Lucharían contra su mundo sin salir de él. Una dura batalla, estaba seguro._

_Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sonrió comprensivo._

__Hola, Mukuro_ Saludó dándose media vuelta para encarar la heterocromática mirada que le observaba analíticamente._

_No sintió aquel nerviosismo que le invadió cuando le rescataran. Ni aquella tensión de aquel encuentro provocado por la bazooka de los diez años. De alguna manera, los ojos frente así, que no había visto en muchísimo tiempo, le amedrentaban menos que los del imponente Mukuro de diez años en el futuro._

_Sin embargo, aun se sentía incomodo al estar cerca del ilusionista y no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. Sobre todo luego de cometer aquel desliz en la habitación. Joder que se había llevado un buen susto cuando Chrome entró en el cuarto y el tenía el mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, tan –peligrosamente- cerca de su rostro._

__Vongola_ Dijo esta vez el Kokuyô, dando un paso al frente._

_Y en cuanto escuchó su voz, sus pies se volvieron gelatina. Sabía que no podía fingir indiferencia y mucho menos tener un porte estable frente al ilusionista, porque este podía leer de inmediato su intento de mantener el control. Todo en el delataba su nerviosismo, empezando por el rojo que seguramente cubría sus orejas._

_Pero es que, era inevitable. Desde que le sacaran de la cárcel no había podido pensar en muchas cosas que no involucraran al Niebla, además claro, de que la idea de liberarlo surgió de un pensamiento fuera de control emanado a raíz de un encuentro. Un encuentro imprevisto, casual y perturbador._

_Y fue entonces, que con el corazón en la mano cuando huyó de su atrevimiento. Tsuna se dio cuenta que a raíz de ese accidente causado por los berrinches de Lambo no dejaba de pensar en Mukuro. Y se percató también que todo venía desencadenado por aquella deducción que incursionó desobedientemente en su cabeza luego de asociar los hechos._

_Un Mukuro semidesnudo, en su habitación, mientras el supuestamente tomaba una ducha, no era el escenario perfecto para hablar de negocios. Aunque inocentemente, y completamente shockeado por la primera impresión, Tsuna se había tragado el cuento._

_Así que, meditándolo seriamente, había llegado a una conclusión reveladora y al mismo tiempo terrorífica para su pequeño y lento cerebro. Por eso se vio obligado a enterrar especulaciones y taponear la fuga de ideas con el recuerdo grato de una sonrisa agradecida._

_Entonces, ¿ que significaba todo esto al final? No tenía idea y no deseaba pensar en ello. Pero la presencia del causante de su calentamiento craneal no le ayudaba mucho a cumplir el propósito._

__Supongo que eso explica la neblina_ Soltó tratando de alejar el revoloteo de cosas que cruzaban como cinta de grabación por su mente _¿Significa que estoy dentro de una ilusión?__

_Mukuro rio y sus intentos se fueron súbitamente al carajo. Deseo llevarse las manos a la cabeza y arrancarse los cabellos uno tras otro antes de llegar a esa conclusión que le aterraba._

__Sólo entré en tu sueño, como otras tantas veces_ Aclaró _Tienes una mente muy fácil de penetrar_ Se burló._

_Eso era, definitivamente, perturbador. Tsuna entró en pánico ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora que el ilusionista sabía lo que estaba pensando para tratar de olvidar lo que su mente creaba para mostrarle? No encontró sentido a sus atropellados pensamientos y casi pudo escuchar a su cerebro hacer "crack"._

__E-Eso quiere decir…q-que…¿Estas husmeando en m-mi mente?_ Tartamudeó esperando una negativa._

__Se podría decir eso_ Otra risa tan característica suya _Pero sólo en el mundo de este sueño, no puedo ir mas allá_ Finalizó sonriendo socarronamente._

_Tsuna suspiró y casi se deja caer al suelo del alivio._

__Siempre es éste lugar__

__¿Eh?__

__Siempre que he estado en algún sueño tuyo, termina en este lugar_ Explicó._

__Es mi casa_ Tsuna olvidó por completo sus dilemas anteriores y miró de nuevo la fachada de la edificación _Mi hogar__

_Mukuro le miró sonreír dolorosamente. Observó el perfil del castaño por incontables minutos y simplemente decidió terminar con lo que había iniciado de una vez._

__No voy a agradecerte_ Tsuna le encaró de nueva cuenta _Jamás pedí tu ayuda, así que no voy a agradecerte__

__Ya te había dicho que no lo necesitaba, estoy seguro que me escuchaste, yo simplemen…__

__Sin embargo, Vongola_ Le cortó entrecerrando los ojos _Jamás he dejado una deuda pendiente, te devolveré el favor__

__Pero, ya te dije que…__

__Y Nagi se quedará a su lado_ Interrumpió de nuevo _Ella lo quiere así__

_A pesar de la frustración de no poder hablar, sonrió emocionado por esa declaración._

__Me gustaría que se mantuviera lejos de todos ustedes y sus peligrosas enfrentas, pero tampoco voy a simplemente manipularla como a un objeto_ La mirada se suavizó _Así que más te vale protegerla, aunque de todos modos, yo lo haré por mi cuenta__

__Mukuro…__

__Adiós, Vongola_ Una leve neblina comenzó a rodearle._

_Tsuna se asustó. No era un adiós normal, era mas bien una despedida en regla y por algún motivo que no molestó en meditar eso lo aterrorizó. Quería decir algo y su mano se movió un milímetro cuando decidió extenderla al frente para detenerlo, pero no pudo._

_Su corazón palpito rápidamente y un sentimiento ajeno a él mismo le impidió moverse o hablar. De nuevo el recuerdo de aquel encuentro en el futuro atacó su mente. Palabras, miradas, todo se volvió un torbellino de sensaciones desconocidas._

_Mukuro estaba con él, con ellos, en el futuro. Sabía bien que ese futuro podía cambiar por cualquier decisión o pequeña acción y a él le tocaría un futuro diferente, pero era precisamente por eso que obedeció el impulso de dejarle ir._

_Era necesario, para volverse a encontrar. Sus corazonadas, su intuición, no fallaban nunca. Se mordió el labio y se quedó quieto, mirando el cuerpo desaparecer en aquella bruma azul que de nuevo invadió el lugar._

_No era una despedida, como aliados o como enemigos. Pero seguro, iban a volverse a ver. Sintió aquella sensación de vértigo que le indicaba que pronto despertaría y se permitió una última mirada a su hogar antes de que todo se volviera negro._

* * *

_Ya veo_ Susurró Gokudera mientras distraído acariciaba unos mechones castaños.

_Por eso confío en el Gokudera-kun, quizá no nos apoye directamente, pero seguro estará respaldando a Chrome y de esa manera será nuestro aliado_

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos. Seguían de pie en aquel medio-abrazo fraternal que el albino acostumbraba regalar al capo cuando este más lo requería. Tsuna apretujó la roja camisa en sus puños y dio un tirón amistoso.

_No bajaré la guardia aún así Décimo_ Aclaró por fin _Pero me mantendré al margen_ Gokudera rompió el contacto regalando una mirada amistosa al capo _Debo ir a terminar con los trámites, aún hay cosas que arreglar con el Potro Salvaje_ Gruñó algo inentendible _Y con ese bastardo de Hibari que quiere hacer de las suyas de nuevo_

Ahora que su capo estaba bien, el golpe en su orgullo por rebajarse a pedir ayuda le estaba haciendo mella. Se la quería cobrar al moreno.

_Gokudera-kun_ Llamó Tsuna en cuanto su guardián comenzó a alejarse haciendo que este girara mirándole curioso _No te pido que confíes en él_ Aseguró _Sólo confía en mi_

Hayato le regalo una sonrisa y volvió sobre sus pasos para sujetar la cadena que colgaba del cuello del castaño.

_Siempre he confiado en usted, Décimo_ Depositó un beso sobre el anillo que, cual dije, colgaba de la misma _Y así será hasta el final_

Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa y sintiéndose renovado y más relajado ahora que se había soltado de la lengua con su mano derecha, decidió volver al entrenamiento. Debía estar listo, aún si no planeaba usar todo el poder de las llamas en la batalla.

* * *

Yamamoto sonrió junto a ellos, observando y escuchando todo mientras permanecía recargado a un lado de la puerta. También había estado preocupado por Tsuna, pero sabía que no había nadie mejor para animarlo que Gokudera.

La familiaridad entre ellos era más que la que el castaño tenía para con él, aunque la confianza era la misma. Así que cuando vio al albino entrar en el salón de entrenamiento prefirió mantenerse al margen y solo esperar.

No se había equivocado.

Animado, atrapo en un sorpresivo abrazo por la espalda al bombardero en cuanto este abandonó la habitación, y por ende, se hizo acreedor de insultos y algunos golpes. Pero poco le importaba.

_¿También confías en mi de esa leal manera?_ Picó bromista.

Gokudera dejó de forcejear en sus brazos y se quedó en silencio un momento. Confundido por la reacción, Takeshi estiró el cuello tratando de ver la cara del más bajo, pero una blanca mano atrapo su nariz estrujándosela dolorosamente.

_Duele_ se quejó cuando fue liberado, ya con una prudente distancia de su pareja.

Hayato le miró indignado y al mismo tiempo cabreado y levantó la barbilla en ademán de desprecio.

_A ti no te confiaría ni el lavado de mis calcetines_ Declaró _Así que deja de andar de fisgón y ándate a cumplir con tus deberes, idiota_

Yamamoto rio a carcajada limpia, se acercó de nuevo y le regaló un corto beso al albino que no fue despreciado. Complacido asintió y se alejó por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que revisar y organizar antes de la batalla.

Gokudera le miró alejarse y sonrió suavemente. Yamamoto lo sabía, que le confiaría su vida una y mil veces, así que no hacia falta decirlo. Miró la puerta una vez más, un poco mas tranquilo de que el capo se encontrara mejor.

Ahora solo quedaba contactar con Dino Cavallone. Pues la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar y ya era hora de zanjar todos los misterios sin resolver.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí te felicito y agradezco de todo corazón!


	13. Trampa tendida

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~ De nuevo, mis disculpas por la demora y gracias por su infinita paciencia. De verdad me hace muy feliz que lean y comenten esta historia. Ciertamente este capítulo me costo con eso de que la inspiracion va y viene y sobre todo por que me complicaba la existencia desencadenar todo a partir de aqui. Es un capi más largo que los anteriores así que espero no se les haga tedioso. Por otro lado, debo confesar que aunque ya tenía un final planeado esta historia se me salió de las manos y no tengo idea como vaya a terminar. Agradezco de antemano a todos aquellos que me sigan hasta el final. No los entretengo mucho, sólo me disculpo por los posibles errores aquí y abajo y les invito a que si no comprenden algo con confianza me pregunten para aclarar dudas._

_Sin más. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_**KHR es propiedad de Amano **(por favor, sigue así sin decepcionarnos con esta magnifica serie)._

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Trampa tendida**

_Junio 15. Véneto*, Italia._

_¿Como va todo?_

_Hemos logrado reducir la lista a sólo tres candidatos, los tenemos bajo vigilancia_ Respondió el hombre de no más de treinta años que había llevado el reporte en esta ocasión.

_¿Que hay de los Giglio Nero?_

_Desafortunadamente no tenemos idea de en donde pueden estar_ Agachó la cabeza en cuanto sintió la presión de la fija mirada sobre él _El equipo de reconocimiento que enviamos al supuesto escondite no se ha reportado y se dio por perdido_

_¿Estas diciendo que esos perdedores son mejor que la fuerza élite de la mafia?_

_Señor, es difícil saber que tan poderosos son si no se tiene registro de su familia_ Se defendió _Quiero decir, hasta hace poco era un nombre conocido sólo por unos cuantos y en ningún momento representó una amenaza_

_Es una insignificante familia cuyo único gran logro es tener entre sus filas un arcobaleno_ Alegó indignado _¡No debería representarles ningún problema!_

_Señor_ Asintió el hombre, comenzando a sudar frio _Se ha enviado un nuevo escuadrón, pero aún no tenemos noticias_

Hubo un gruñido disconforme y un golpe sordo cayó sobre la madera del escritorio. El vaso con amaretto fue lanzado con furia hasta estrellarse justo en el centro de una de las replicas del Crucifixión de Tintoretto. El hombre que aún permanecía junto a la puerta encogió atemorizado la cabeza entre sus hombros.

El sujeto frente a él, bien podía ser muchos años mayor, pero estaba seguro que seguía conservando sus buenas dotes de asesino, ni mencionar que con solo tronar los dedos su cabeza sería desprendida de su cuello. Y estaba convencido de querer conservarla en su lugar, gracias.

_¡No podemos hacer una sola cosa mientras esos malditos no aparezcan!_ Rugió impotente.

_Señor, Cervello se encuentra esperando ordenes_ Tartamudeó en tono bajo, sabiendo que era inútil continuar con el informe, pero decidido a hacerlo _Además, el señor Yoshiyuki esta viajando para Italia en este momento_ Esa ultima frase atrajo la atención del mayor _Parece que tiene un importante informe_

_¿Yoshiyuki?_ Abandonó su posición, de pie tras su cómodo sillón de piel, y caminó hasta el estropicio en que se había convertido la obra de arte más llamativa en aquella oficina.

_Sí, señor_ Suspiró sabiendo su vida a salvo ante el cambio de humor de su jefe _Seguramente sobre los Vongola, señor_

Giuda sonrió. Al parecer las cosas no iban tan mal como todo aparentaba. Incluso podría mejorar la situación si Yoshiyuki les traía satisfactorios reportes.

_Que venga de inmediato a verme en cuanto llegue_ Ordenó _Sobre las Cervello, que permanezcan en su posición actual_ El hombre asintió dándose media vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

_Sí, señor, con su permiso me…_

_Y una cosa mas_ Habló fuerte impidiéndole la salida. Con la espina dorsal estirándose al máximo volvió a girar sobre sus talones enfrentando a su jefe _No me importa cuantos hombres tengas que sacrificar, quiero para esta misma noche la posición de los Giglio Nero escrita en un reporte sobre mi escritorio_ Ordenó.

_Sí, señor_ Inclinó el rostro y abandonó la habitación, preguntándose internamente ¿De que manera podría cumplir aquel mandato?

_Conseguiré esos anillos y aniquilaré a esos niñatos que pretenden jugar a la mafia_ Se juró volviendo su vista hacia la pintura que abarcaba gran parte de la pared derecha de la habitación _No sabrás ni que te golpeó Tsunayoshi Sawada_

* * *

_Junio 15. Namimori, Japón._

_Deberías tranquilizarte_

Como toda respuesta, Gokudera lanzó otra tanda de bombas sobre los objetivos marcados en la habitación. Desaparecieron secundando la ola de humo. Yamamoto suspiró y dio un paso en retroceso buscando alejarse más de la onda expansiva de explosión.

_¡Sería todo tan fácil si simplemente obedeciera ordenes!_ Gritó fúrico la Tormenta _¡¿Por qué tiene siempre que hacer lo que le venga en gana?_

_No seria Hibari si no lo hiciera_ Respondió con obviedad su pareja, dando un salto de inmediato esquivando la bomba dirigida a su cabeza _Lo que quiero decir, es que no ganas nada perdiendo el control ahora_

_No permitiré que se salga con la suya_ Aseguró cruzándose de brazos _Tiene una misión asignada y va a cumplirla_

_Obligarlo a ir seria peor_

_¡No puede simplemente tomar decisiones a la ligera por su cuenta!_ Enfrentó los ojos cafés desesperado _Estamos en una guerra Takeshi, esto no es un juego_

Otro suspiro escapó de los labios del moreno. Comprendía el punto de su amante, joder, Gokudera no era él único preocupado por el cambio de planes tan repentino; pero tampoco era como si pudiesen hacer algo para evitar las decisiones que su mismo jefe había aprobado.

_Tsuna dijo que estaba bien_ Recordó _Así que deberías tranquilizarte y mejor usar esa cabecita tan inteligente para formular un plan de reserva_

Gokudera torció el morro y formó una especie de oración sin coherencia cuyos insultos fueron lo único audible en la habitación. El espadachín estaba siendo serio con todo eso también, sus palabras lo dejaban claro, pero simplemente no podía tomarlo con tanta tranquilidad como él.

Yamamoto era la tranquila lluvia que lo limpia todo, él –por el contrario- la tormenta que arrasa hasta con el último grano de arena en el campo. Así que lo normal en él era estallar cuando algo no le parecía bien. Y _eso _definitivamente NO le parecía para nada bien.

_No debieron pasar ni veinte minutos luego de que terminara su conversación con el capo cuando todos los guardianes fueron convocados de nueva cuenta. Esta vez en la sala de comunicaciones. _

__¿Que sucedió?_ Preguntó Tsuna apenas arribaron a la habitación, Giannini y Fuuta –quien después de todo era un aprendiz técnico- se encontraban apresurados decodificando el mensaje recibido._

__Un comunicado urgente desde Italia, Décimo_ Se apresuró a responder el regordete hombre _Desde Padua_ Y diciendo absolutamente todo con esto, los guardianes se vieron obligados a pasar saliva dificultosamente. _

__¿Problemas?_ Se aventuró Ryohei._

__Aún estamos descifrando el mensaje, pero lo que hemos logrado obtener hasta ahora, no resulta muy alentador_ Comentó el técnico transmitiendo su avance a la pantalla principal._

__¿Encriptado?_ Se sorprendió el bombardero _¿Que significa esto?__

__Es por eso que se cerró la comunicación con Italia y América_ Dijo de repente Reborn, quien desde antes ya se encontraba en la habitación, observando en silencio _No se les había dicho nada debido a que no había ninguna prueba a nuestro favor, pero esto confirma nuestras sospechas Tsuna_ _

_Las miradas giraron hacia el capo, quien agachó incomodo el rostro._

__Hay un traidor entre nosotros_ Una exclamación de sorpresa salió de los labios de la única chica presente ._

__¿Desconfías de nosotros, Sawada?__

__¡No!_ Se apresuró a aclarar _No me refiero a nosotros "nosotros", sino a Vongola en general_ Explicó _Hablé de esto con Reborn desde que Rezo y Frederic escaparon de la base, también se lo comentamos a Dino-san por medio de un mensaje, cuando fueron transmitidas las ordenes hace un rato__

__¿Y entonces?__

__Bueno, Dino-san dijo que si conseguía averiguar algo, nos lo haría saber de inmediato__

__Cómo saben el sistema de comunicación con la Alianza –las principales fuerzas Vongola y las familias de nuestro lado- es particular y completamente seguro_ Explicó Giannini _Es imposible que alguien que no tenga el código de acceso pueda conocer la información que se transmite por el mismo, sin embargo, Dino-san ha enviado un mensaje encriptado con un código de acceso completamente diferente__

__Y por una vía pública de la red_ Terminó Fuuta _Lo que significa que Dino-san piensa que el código de red Vongola ya no es seguro__

__Intencionalmente el mensaje enviado por Tsuna fue abierto, con la intención de que si existía algún traidor en la línea directa de la Alianza, pudiera tomar acciones luego de revisar el contenido__

__Envíe de la misma manera que éste nuevo mensaje, la alerta de espía a Dino-san, así que sólo debíamos esperar una reacción a las ordenes publicadas__

__Por eso me pidió que retrasara las salidas de cada uno de nosotros personalmente_ Comprendió Gokudera._

__Así es_ Siguió el arcobaleno _Pero me temo que es peor de lo que imaginábamos__

_Las miradas fueron dirigidas a la pantalla donde el texto iba apareciendo poco a poco. _

_Un mensaje de alerta. Corto y conciso y una petición de ayuda._

__Los Specchio han atacado la base de Nápoles_ _

_Tsuna frunció el entrecejo. La Mansión Vongola de Italia se encontraba en Nápoles, y dado que la fuerza principal se encontraba en Japón, actualmente sólo residían allí unos cuantos comensales que el mismísimo Reborn había escogido para dirigir el lugar. No era un secreto que el capo permanecía en oriente, así que atacar la base italiana no tenía mucho mérito._

_Sin embargo, por lo que decía el mensaje, el ataque había sido sólo una advertencia pues de inmediato la fuerza de los Specchio lanzó otra ofensiva en Padua –cede de la principal fuerza Cavallone y de la Alianza (familias que aceptaron luchar del lado de Vongola contra el Consejo)-._

__¿Eso quiere decir que descubrieron nuestros planes?_ Articuló Yamamoto en medio del silencio formado en la sala mientras todos leían el mensaje._

__No sólo eso, sino que dieron el primer paso antes que nuestras fuerzas_ Escupió molestó la Tormenta _El Potro Salvaje debe estar en verdaderos problemas si está pidiendo ayuda, tomando en cuenta que en Padua esta concentrada nuestra principal ofensiva__

__¡Décimo!_ Gritó escandalizado Giannini _Debe ver esto_._

_De inmediato, el castaño llegó a su lado para mirar fijamente el monitor. Las piernas le temblaron en cuanto terminó de leer el mensaje recibido._

__¿Seis veces mayor?_ Articuló _¡¿Es una broma?__

_Al parecer la fuerza a la que se habían enfrentado en Nápoles los poco residentes Vongola había sido abrumadora en número. Pero la cantidad que Dino aseguraba formaba las filas de los Specchio que atacó a la Alianza era seis veces mayor a la que tenían estimada conformaba a toda la familia en general. ¿Cómo era posible que los Specchio hubiesen juntado una fuerza de ataque tan numerosa sin que nadie lo notara?_

__¿Décimo?__

__Esto es…__

_El sonido del intercomunicador emitiendo una alerta de recepción cortó la frase de Tsuna y de inmediato todos dirigieron su atención al aparato. Giannini amplificó la imagen en el monitor principal y el rostro de un serio Giuda apareció en la imagen._

__Vaya, me alegra ver que están todos reunidos Tsunayoshi_ Fue su primer comentario al notar a todos los guardianes presentes en la sala _Así será esto mucho más rápido__

__¿Qué ocurre?_ Cuestionó Reborn tomando la palabra por el capo._

__Escuché que tu asunto en Vendicare terminó bien_ Ignoró, empero, el anciano _Me alegro. Ahora, conforme a nuestro acuerdo…__

__Estábamos esperando su comunicado_ Interrumpió Tsuna, las manos sudándole copiosamente, pero procurando mantener la calma._

__Me temo que llegó la hora de la batalla_ Giuda soltó un suspiro abatido _He informado a las demás familias aliadas, sólo faltaba Vongola, las fuerzas de ataque se concentraran en Marsella_ Explicó _Allí se encuentra la Base Principal Specchio y por supuesto, el líder Alonzo__

"_¿Marsella?" Se alarmó el capo. Una fugaz mirada fue dirigida al arcobaleno._

__¿Está confirmado?_ Preguntó este último._

__Así es, por lo tanto espero que envíes a tus hombres lo antes posible a Italia_ Pidió _Atacaremos por la mañana__

__Entendido_ Giuda sonrió y con una formal despedida cortó la comunicación._

__¿Que está sucediendo?_ Articuló confundido el Sol _No se supone que los Specchio estaban en Padua?__

__Me temo que el Consejo no tomó esto a la ligera_ Todos miraron a Reborn _Era mas que obvio que si planeaban hacer algo no se iban a conformar con un pequeño teatro, debieron estar maquinando esto desde hace algún tiempo y esperaron este justo momento para desatar sus planes__

__Nos dimos cuenta muy tarde de que estaban detrás de algo negro_ Se lamentó el técnico._

__Avisaré a Squalo de esto_ Dijo de pronto Tsuna _Dino-san esta convencido que el traidor no es sólo de la alianza, sino de Vongola, así que no podemos repetir lo que se ha dicho y se dirá en esta habitación_ Ordenó. Un asentimiento general le invitó a continuar _Ahora mismo, no podemos declinar el ataque en Marsella, porque aún si ya se huelen nuestros planes, simplemente no nos echaremos atrás. Seguiremos el juego y encontraremos la forma de volver esto a nuestro favor__

Y luego de una exhaustiva revisión de planes y estrategia, habían acordado una nueva formación de ataque. Todo iba perfecto hasta que la Nube se declaró en desacuerdo y aseguró que, aún ante cualquier negativa, el viajaría a Padua a enfrentar junto a la alianza al segundo frente de sus enemigos.

_Porque son idiotas y no podemos confiarles algo de esta magnitud. _Había dicho. Nadie comentó nada, mas la Tormenta estalló en contra. Finalmente Kyôya –aún ante la amenaza de ser bombardeado- se había salido con la suya y había conseguido la aprobación del capo.

Y no es que a Gokudera le importara lo que el idiota del pollo* hiciera, pero no podía estar de acuerdo esa vez por que eso significaría que el capo viajaría sólo a enfrentarse directamente al Consejo.

_No debes preocuparte Gokudera-kun _le había dicho _Reborn viaja conmigo. _Y Hayato sabía lo fuerte que era su jefe. Pero ¡Joder! Esos bastardos del Consejo no eran _Don** _de la mafia por nada. Enfrentarse a ellos solo era un suicidio, sobre todo por que luego de conocer sus verdaderos colores, el bombardero estaba seguro que habría otros líderes de familia respaldando a ese grupo de vejetes.

Se suponía que originalmente Hibari viajaría con el castaño y una vez en Venecia se encontrarían con Dino y Xanxus para ir en afronta directa contra el consejo. Mientras tanto, el resto de la fuerza Cavallone junto con la Alianza combatirían las fuerzas de los Specchio en Francia y un reducido grupo de Vongola –Ryohei a la cabeza- se encargaría de los rezagados en Italia.

Así, Gokudera permanecería en la base de Japón, resguardándola de un seguro ataque de las fuerzas enemigas –quienes para entonces creerían que toda la fuerza Vongola se encontraba en Italia- y Yamamoto viajaría con unos cuantos escuadrones bajo sus ordenes en cuanto el comunicado del Consejo pidiendo refuerzos llegara a sus filas, encontrándose con el resto de los Varia en el frente de ataque.

Pero, sorpresiva y odiosamente, los Specchio eran mucho mayores en número de lo que habían calculado y mantenían dos frentes principales de batalla. Uno en Marsella y otro, al parecer, en Padua. No conforme con ello, el Consejo parecía estar leyendo sus movimientos y justo cuando el comunicado de ataque sorpresa llegaba a la Alianza, el primer ataque había caído en su contra.

Ahora, todos habían sido convocados fuera de la base y ya no contaban con la fuerza de los Varia para el enfrentamiento.

__Si sólo es una pantalla del Consejo, tener a los Varia allí será absolutamente necesario. Ellos se encargaran del enemigo mientras sólo sean numerosos. Yamamoto irá con ellos para evitar que se salga de control y para mantener a los demás al tanto de cualquier cambio o acción de las fuerzas que envié el Consejo..._

…_Hibari-san irá a Italia, junto con Onii-san a encontrarse con Dino-san y reforzar nuestra línea ofensiva. Debemos detener cualquier fuerza de los Specchio que permanezca en Italia. Chrome irá a Vicenza, allí se encontrará con Basil-kun para mantener vigilados los movimientos de las Cervello ante Byakuran, tal y como se tenia previsto y Gokudera-kun, tu igualmente permanecerás aquí en la base, con Lambo, para mantener al margen cualquier posible ataque y por supuesto, como refuerzo…_

…_Yo viajaré con Reborn a encontrarme con Xanxus, como se había planeado antes y nos dirigiremos contra el Consejo. Es seguro que Giuda no irá directo al campo de batalla, así que será más fácil enfrentarlos__

__Podría ser una trampa, Décimo_ _

__Estoy consiente, Gokudera-kun_ Suspiró pausadamente _Sin embargo es más que obvio que todo este plan de los Specchio era para acercarse a Byakuran, mientras mantengamos los anillos Mare a salvo de sus garras estaremos un paso por delante de ellos y se verán obligados a seguir con su treta de guerra. Así, cuando sus fuerzas se vean melladas en el campo de batalla daremos el golpe de gracia__

__Preferiría ir con usted__

__Me sentiría mucho mas tranquilo sabiendo que protegerás la base__

_Un gruñido disconforme fue todo lo que pudo articular. La mirada en los avellanados ojos era una orden irrefutable._

Y aún así, permanecía intranquilo. Era una guerra, habría muertes, eso era seguro. Y en esos críticos momentos él permanecería como canguro del Trueno y como un mero refuerzo ¡No podía simplemente aceptar las cosas así como a así!

_Se que esto es complicado para ti, Hayato_ Yamamoto se aventuró a abrazarle por los hombros _Por eso mismo es que te necesito tranquilo y con la cabeza fría y estoy seguro Tsuna piensa lo mismo_

El albino le encaró, ceño fruncido.

_¿A que te refieres?_

_Tu eres su mano derecha, sabes que Tsuna confía en ti mas que en nadie_ Comenzó el moreno, no pudiendo creerse que su pareja no lo hubiera notado ya _Una vez que todos estemos en el frente de batalla, no estamos seguros si el escenario nos superará emocionalmente y siendo tu el cerebro de nuestra familia, es fundamental que te mantengas alejado del furor de la batalla para tomar decisiones_

_¿Tomar decisiones?_

_Tsuna esta tomando esto tácticamente_

Ambos giraron sorprendidos hacía la puerta. Por ella entraba el arcobaleno, sonriendo confiadamente.

_Reborn-san…_

_Él sabe perfectamente que lo suyo no es la estrategia y claramente, aún cuando yo esté a su lado durante la batalla, no puedo predecir algo que no estoy observando_ Explicó acercándose a ellos _Tsuna confía en ti como su jugador en esta partida. Tómalo como un juego de ajedrez: Tsuna es el Rey, Vongola y la Alianza somos las demás piezas y te está confiando los movimientos como mano ejecutora_ Explicó _Él sólo se encargó de la apertura y te está dejando camino libre para que tú muevas las piezas a tu antojo hasta finalizar_

_¿El Décimo de verdad, confía en mí de esa manera?_

_¡Por supuesto que sí!_ Aseguró Takeshi _Estando aquí, observando cada movimiento hecho por cada uno de nosotros, podrás planear una estrategia perfecta y dirigirnos correctamente ¡Tu eres el inteligente aquí, Hayato!_ Rio Yamamoto.

_Así que, como dijo Yamamoto, deberías comenzar a planear Gokudera_ Comentó el bebé _Después de todo, la batalla ya comenzó_

Aún con el corazón latiéndole a mil por la mezcla de emociones, el albino asintió torpemente. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse por el hecho de que su jefe iría sólo al campo de batalla. Y leyendo los pensamientos de su pareja, Takeshi se adelantó a cualquier reclamo.

_Tsuna te pidió que confiaras en él_ Recordó _Tu le dijiste que lo harías siempre_ El bombardero encaró al moreno _¿No es cierto?_

Asintió firmemente resuelto. El capo había confiado en sus hombros la tarea más importante. Después de todo, él se había convertido en una mano derecha que no estaría allí solo para ejecutar sino más bien, para proteger y traer de vuelta a su Familia a los días tranquilos que su jefe adoraba.

_Muy bien entonces_ Aseguró, sintiendo como una enorme cantidad de estrés acumulado abandonaba su cuerpo en cuanto soltó el aire que -sin saberlo- mantenía retenido en sus pulmones.

* * *

Esa misma noche partirían todos a sus respectivos destinos. Afuera, la tarde caía en la ciudad apaciblemente, dando vida al distrito comercial y finalizando las jornadas de trabajo. Pero dentro, la base era un caos.

Un completo ir y venir de hombres por todos los pisos. Alistándose en sus respetivos escuadrones para partir. La salida del lado sur, directo al aeropuerto privado en Namimori para los Vongola, se preparó especialmente para ser utilizada ese día. Los jets estaban listos.

Tsuna se apresuró a registrar el papeleo y las anotaciones que le serían entregadas a Giannini para el correspondiente envío de instrucciones. Gokudera quedaría a cargo de todo a partir de ese momento.

Inmediatamente, caminó rumbo a la sala de control, entregando el trabajo al técnico y dispuesto a salir de dudas luego de charlar con Fuuta.

_¿Que pasa, Tsuna-nii?_ Cuestionó el niño en cuanto le apartó para hablarle.

_Sólo quería saber ¿Qué sucedió con mamá?_ Preguntó nervioso.

_Mamá dijo que volvería a casa_ Aseguró el niño _Luego de ir a París con Papá en una segunda luna de miel_ Sonrió ante el sonrojo del castaño.

_Te separaste de ellos en Italia ¿entonces?_

_Sí, en realidad durante el viaje a Italia sólo estuve con ella un par de días, mientras Papá venía a buscarla, y después de eso nos separamos_ Explicó Fuuta _Luego, Giannini-san me llamó diciendo que necesitaba ayuda con algunos sistemas y por eso me devolví antes_

Tsuna asintió, comprendiendo. Si bien no le gustaba involucrar al chico en los asuntos fuertes, era parte de la familia y se había convertido en una mano necesaria para el Mecánico de la base. Lo importante era que su madre estaba lejos del lio en Italia y estaba seguro que su padre se encargaría de mantenerla fuera de peligro.

Debía estar al tanto de la situación gracias a Basil, así que podía permanecer tranquilo en cuanto a la seguridad de su familia. No intentaría comunicarse con ellos porque, con un espía en la base, podría ponerles en peligro, así que mejor dejaría las cosas correr.

_Muy bien, Fuuta-kun, gracias_ El niño asintió.

Ya era hora de que Yamamoto partiera a Francia a encontrarse con la armada enviada por el Consejo. Iría en su búsqueda para finiquitar instrucciones y de paso, ver como iba el humor de su Tormenta.

* * *

_Junio 15. Kokuyô Land._

_¿Queda claro?_

_Totalmente_ Aseguró Ken sonriente. Denotando por cada poro la alegría que le invadía al tener a su amigo y líder de vuelta con ellos.

_Pero, Mukuro-san, ¿Qué harás respecto al Vongola?_

_Yo me encargó de eso Chikusa, ustedes sólo deben seguir mis instrucciones_ Alegó mientras se levantaba del sillón que mucho tiempo atrás, le sirviera de cama.

El tiempo había hecho estragos en su guarida de la adolescencia, pero a sus compañeros parecía no importarles en lo absoluto. Ciertamente, necesitaba un arreglo y una sesión de limpieza, pero de inmediato sustituyó el pensamiento por otro más lógico. Después de todo, se irían cuanto antes de vuelta a Italia, Japón ya no les servía en lo absoluto.

Mukuro tenía muchos planes, decenas de ellos formulados en medio de su casi infinito encierro, lo más importante era ponerlos en marcha cuanto antes. De hecho, aún tenía en mente usar a cierto japonés líder de la mafia para algunos propósitos, pero eso era un punto aparte.

Ahora mismo, tenía otros objetivos en mente y casualmente se le ponían en bandeja de plata. De todas las posibilidades jamás se imagino que podría zanjar tantas páginas inconclusas de su vida con un hecho tan simple.

Los de la mafia eran unos completos estúpidos, nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con ello. Pero esta vez tendría que darle su crédito al Décimo Vongola. Después de todo, si no fuera por él, no podría siquiera estar sentado en ese mohoso sillón, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela que –en forma de prendas- cubría su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo.

Le debía una grande, y era una deuda que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

* * *

_Junio 15. Un par de horas antes. Verona***, Italia._

_¿Se han ido?_

_No, aún siguen en los alrededores_

Aria suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. Estaba agotada de mantener la guardia en alto durante todo el día. Además claro, de mantener a raya la emanación de llamas de los anillos Mare. No había duda de que tanto los anillos como los chupetes parecían tener vida propia.

Hacía un par de días que los anillos Mare parecían haber cobrado vida y emitían por ratos pequeñas cantidades de llamas, como llamando a sus portadores a su sitio.

Si bien ella era el arcobaleno del cielo, encargada de mantener el equilibrio del Tri-ni-sette, sabía que los anillos debían permanecer en la cúpula asignada para ellos desde que fueron creados. Y esa cúpula –que servía al mismo tiempo como contenedor del poder de los anillos- se encontraba en la sede del Consejo de la Mafia Italiana.

Pero por muy agotador que fuera, su trabajo era impedir que cayeran en las manos equivocadas. Y claro que no había olvidado lo que Uni le mostrara en aquellas visiones de hacía cinco años. Por mucho que el supuesto portador de los anillos hubiese aparecido, jamás se los daría. Éste no era el hombre indicado.

Así que ahora, se veía obligada a esconderse, junto a toda su familia, para evitar que los informadores del escuadrón de búsqueda del consejo dieran con ellos y, por ende, con los anillos.

Reborn se había encargado de ponerla al tanto de lo que acontecía en esos momentos en el submundo del que formaban parte. Al no tener los Lirio Negro alianza con los Vongola o con cualquier otra familia de la mafia, no debían participar en esa guerra sin sentido. Sin embargo su deber como arcobaleno la ponía en el mismo centro del conflicto.

_Todo saldrá bien, Jefe_ Dijo Gamma sujetando cariñosamente su hombro.

_Lo sé, gracias_ Sonrió apresando más fuerte contra su pecho la caja que contenía los siete anillos.

En esos momentos, era cuando más odiaba a Verde y sus inventos. Si no hubiera descubierto el secreto de las armas de caja, jamás hubiesen tenido que preocuparse de las batallas con esos implementos y ahora, ella no tendría que estar viajando por toda Verona de escondite en escondite.

Giglio Nero no era débil, pero tampoco era muy fuerte. Aria sabía que ahora sólo le restaba desear con todo su corazón la victoria de Tsuna sobre el Consejo y que, bajo ningún concepto, ella fuera encontrada.

* * *

_Junio 15. Namimori, Japón._

Gokudera despidió al capo a los pies del jet. Les vio partir y volvió de inmediato a la base. Ahora todo el peso de la batalla recaía en sus hombros.

Caminó apresurado, lanzando órdenes en el camino a sus hombres y a los pocos que se quedaron en la base.

_Gokudera-kun_ Llamó Kyoko en cuanto lo vio doblar por el pasillo.

_A ustedes estaba buscando_ Soltó este en respuesta _Ahora mismo no es seguro que permanezcan en esta área, las instalaremos en la quinta planta y les mostraré la ruta más segura de escape en caso de ser necesario_

La castaña asintió obediente, sabiendo que ahora mismo ellas no eran de mucha ayuda.

_¿Todo irá bien, no?_ Dijo esta vez Haru, asomando la cabeza detrás de su amiga. I-pin le miraba con el ceño fruncido en preocupación desde detrás de la misma.

_Seguro_ Les regaló un esbozo de sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ver a Haru le ponía de mala leche, pero ella no tenía _totalmente_ la culpa de sus estados volátiles de ánimo. Y como decía el capo, era una buena chica a fin de cuentas. Y tampoco es como si fuera el más indicado para subirle los ánimos al grupo. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las chicas así que lo más complicado era dejarlas satisfechas en su completa e inocente curiosidad.

Sin embargo, conscientes de todo lo que representaba aquel esfuerzo, las chicas se conformaron con esa respuesta.

Alistaron sus cosas y siguieron a la Tormenta hasta la quinta planta subterránea. Quedaron instaladas en la habitación que generalmente él usaba para meditar cuando tenía un rato a solas y cuidadosamente instruidas en cuanto a rutas de evacuación y actitudes aventureras, el bombardero abandonó el lugar.

_¿Y Lambo-kun?_ Preguntó Sasagawa justo cuando alcanzaba el elevador.

_Es un Guardián y aunque generalmente solo trae problemas, podría ser útil en caso de invasión. Permanecerá conmigo en la planta superior_ Explicó.

Ambas se miraron inquietas, pero sabían, con todos esos años de experiencia, que alegar algo en contra era imposible.

Los chicos formaban parte del mundo de ellas. Pero ellas no formaban parte del mundo de la mafia al que ellos pertenecían. Así que, era en esas contadas veces, que les tocaba simplemente hacerse a un lado y observarlos luchar. Les tocaba solamente orar a cualquier deidad posible por que volvieran a salvo para poder recuperar esos bellos días de tranquilidad donde _Mafia _era sólo una palabra y no una completa realidad.

Gokudera tomó el ascensor luego de asegurarse que respetarían las decisiones tomadas y una vez en él, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo.

Confiaba en el capo y en todos los demás. Confiaba en su pareja. Pero no podía evitar temer que alguno no regresara. El timbre del ascensor indicándole que llegaba al piso marcado le hizo ponerse de pie presuroso. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos insanos y salió apresurado rumbo a la sala de comunicaciones.

Sorprendido se dio cuenta que ni Giannini ni Fuuta estaban allí.

_¿Pero que…?_ Y antes de que pudiese terminar, la alerta de intruso sonó por toda la base.

Apresurado se dirigió a los monitores, para observar el lugar exacto donde se había activado la alerta. Un dolor agudo le golpeó en la cabeza y no pudo mantener el equilibrio cayendo al suelo en el acto.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca, comprobando que el golpe recibido le había hecho una brecha y brotaba algo de sangre.

_¡¿Que demonios…?_ Enfocó la vista en su agresor, llevándose una sorpresa al ver al pequeño Fuuta apuntándole directamente con el cañón de un arma _¡¿Fuuta?_

_Lo siento, Goku-nii_ Soltó sonriente el chico quitando el seguro al arma y con una sonrisa que denotaba que en realidad, no lo sentía para nada.

Gokudera pensó y volvió a pensar en un segundo mil maneras de evitar la bala que seguramente se incrustaría en su cerebro. Alcanzar sus bombas y lanzarlas le quitaría segundos valiosos que no poseía. Al mismo tiempo, trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica a la aparente traición de su compañero. Al fondo, en algún punto muerto de sus pensamientos, su audición no dejaba de captar la alarmante sirena de invasión.

Lo había tomado desprevenido a menos de una hora de quedarse a cargo de la base. _Valiente mano derecha estoy hecho _se reclamó irónicamente. _Supongo que aquí termina todo_ se dijo aún cuando su mente trazaba mil formas de evitar su aparentemente inminente muerte.

Un brillo de lucidez atacó sus pensamientos, declinándose por una de las opciones. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Pero justo cuando pensaba moverse su oponente pareció leer sus intenciones. Fue una revolución instantánea de acontecimientos. El arma se detonó y la bala pasó rozando su mejilla para incrustarse en algún lugar del muró detrás de él.

Fuuta cayó como peso muerto ante sus pies y sólo pudo mirar la imponente figura que ahora se alzaba ante sus ojos. _Mi salvador_ pensó con amargura, identificándole.

_¡¿Y tu que demonios haces aquí?_ Escupió sintiéndose muy, muy molesto de repente.

_No fue nada, Gokudera Hayato_ Respondió sardónicamente el intruso _Parece que realmente necesitan una mano_ Completó dándole una ojeada al inconsciente hombre en el suelo.

El albino frunció el entrecejo, indignado y herido en su orgullo propio. Olvidándose por un momento de la situación que acababa de vivir.

_¡Gokudera-san!_ Gritó Giannini entrando apresurado en la habitación _¿Que ha…_ Pero la frase murió en sus labios al ver al otro hombre en la habitación _¿Que…?_

_Comienza a explicarte_ Ordenó la Tormenta, mostrando amenazadoramente un par de bombas en la mano. Su interlocutor no se inmutó ante la visible advertencia y simplemente tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación. Tecleó un botón frente al ordenador y la alarma se detuvo _¿Que haces aquí, Rokudo Mukuro?_

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

* Véneto es toda una región de Italia. En este caso, coloco la región en general sin ubicar particularmente la Sede del Consejo.

** Don es algo así como el rango mas alto de la mafia, segun tengo entendido. En caso de que no hayan comprendido hasta ahora. El Consejo es algo como los líderes supremos de la Mafia Italiana, o al menos, de la Alianza de Familias entre las cuales está Vongola. Después del Consejo, formado por puros Don_es, _están los líderes de las familias, como Tsuna, Dino y así; y ya después de ellos, jerarquicamente estan los Guardianes y subordinados. (Esto es algo puramente de esta historia, nada que ver con las jerarquizaciones que maneje Amano -creo- y si algun mafioso lee esto -que lo dudo- espero no lo asocie a la realidad -seria todo un caos- xP)

*** En este caso manejé una provincia dentro de la región de Véneto. Casi toda la historia se desarrolla en esta región. Igualmente Venecia, Padua y Vicenza, son provincias de esta región. Lo manejo de esta forma por que es más fácil mover a los personajes dentro de una misma área. Además de que dado que son una Alianza, es mucho más creible que se encuentre en una misma zona. Aunque está claro, de nuevo, que esto es puramente divagación mía.

Aclarado eso. Dudas o comentarios, ya saben donde dar click. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y haber esperado este capi. Nos leemos en el catorce. (Ya 14! Yay!)

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te felicito y agradezco de todo corazón.


	14. Preludio

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

Yahoo! Ya ni me disculpo, que ya parezco disco rayado xD Pero gracias por tenerme paciencia y por sus preciados comentarios. Sentí intenciones homicidas respecto al último capítulo. Pensé que no me creerían, pero bueno, ya entenderan de que va todo el rollo con Fuuta en este. Así que por favor, si estaban intentado hacerme vudú, detenganse, me duele la espalda u.ú. Ahora, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y se aclaren muchas cosas aquí. En el siguiente tenemos más acción. Cualquier duda, por favor, preguntenme con confianza. Estoy haciendo esfuerzos para acceder a mi msn más seguido (al chat) pero sino, mi bandeja de entrada del correo la reviso diario. Pueden enviarme mensajes ahí y tengan por seguro que los devolveré, no hay problema si me agregan n-n. ¡Por último! ¡Gracias por leerme! Si es de su agrado, dense una vuelta por mis demás historias -a quienes no lo hayan hecho- y espero que pasen, al menos, un buen rato.

Sus comentarios y que me lean me ayudan a superar la pérdida de mi musa. Me ha cambiado por la universidad y sus clases de manejo T^T. De verdad, me hace feliz que aprecien mi trabajo (No me creo que ya casi son 40 coments y ninguno lleve amenazas xD) Me disculpo por errores, OoC o cualquier otra cosa que pueda molestarles y ofenderles aquí y abajo.

**KHR es propiedad de Amano y yo no busco más que divertirme y hacerles pasar un buen rato leyendo esto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Preludio.**

_Junio 15. Entrada a la Base Vongola en Namimori, Japón._

_¿Crees que haya llegado a tiempo?_

_Por supuesto que sí_ Respondió Ken convencido _Es Mukuro-san, después de todo_ Ambos dieron una mirada más a los alrededores.

Los pocos Vongola que se quedaron de refuerzo en la base, junto con la Tormenta, corrían de un lado a otro buscando al supuesto intruso que activó las alarmas.

_Pero de cualquier modo, es increíble la seguridad de éste lugar_ Reconoció el genio controlador del yoyo _Sólo Mukuro-san pudo entrar sin ser detectado_

_Sí, cuando intentamos entrar las alarmas comenzaron a repicar al instante_ Su compañero se desmadejó frustrado sobre la rama del árbol _Es cuestión de tiempo que alguien nos ubique, espero que Mukuro-san se apresure y nos diga que hacer pronto_

Chikusa asintió a su camarada mientras volvía la vista hacia el acceso a la guarida Vongola. Encontrarla no hubiese sido fácil si Mukuro no hubiese ido con ellos. Él, al haber salido de ahí, podía reubicarla fácilmente, después de todo.

Esperaba que realmente su líder se apresurara en darles indicaciones, aunque de alguna manera presentía que a ellos les tocaría quedarse en Japón.

_Pero, sigo sin tener idea de qué cruza por su mente_ Comentó de pronto Ken. Sacando una bolsa de golosinas de su inseparable cazadora verde musgo –a falta de su adorado uniforme de Kokuyô-.

_Si pudiésemos adivinar que piensa, no sería Mukuro-san_ Fue toda su respuesta.

Un vago asentimiento conforme le dio la razón. Y entonces, siguieron esperando.

* * *

_Junio 15. Por la tarde. En algún punto sobre la frontera japonesa._

Se sentía incómodo. No por los asientos o el vuelo en sí, era más bien la atmosfera. Sabía que conocía esa sensación, pero le resultaba tan vagamente familiar que le costaba trabajo asociarla con algo en particular.

Cruzó los brazos y recostó la cabeza en dirección a la ventanilla. Sentado a su lado iba un –misteriosamente- tranquilo Sol. Ciertamente era la persona que menos le incomodaba de todos con quienes convivía –Kusakabe aparte, claro está-, pero definitivamente le incomodaba aún menos cuando permanecía así de callado.

Se preguntó, internamente, cuanto le duraría el gusto. Un nuevo pinchazo, como de lago incrustándosele en la cabeza, le hizo removerse en su sitio.

_¿Pasa algo, Hibari?_ Cuestionó Ryohei, que no en vano estaba sentado a su lado en minuciosa concentración, y había notado cada uno de sus movimientos.

Gruñó como toda respuesta lanzando una mortal ojeada a los demás tripulantes de la nave. Con algo de sorpresa descubrió a uno de los subordinados del sol clavándole la mirada con seriedad. Aunque, prudentemente, la desvió en cuanto la Nube posó la propia en su persona.

Kyôya frunció el ceño ante esa actitud. Si había personas tontas en la base, eran las que estaban bajo el cargo del Sol y la Lluvia. Unos musculosos descerebrados obsesionados con la fuera física y el entrenamiento. Los otros completos lunáticos _amor y paz_. Pero, aún con sus políticas _existo luego pienso_, ninguno desafiaba las normas pre establecidas desde la fundación de la Décima Generación: _No molestar a Hibari Kyôya. No entrar en los terrenos de Hibari Kyôya. No molestar –más de lo normal- a la temible mano derecha. No entrar en las zonas de entrenamiento de los guardianes. No interponerse en el camino de ningún Guardián –especialmente Hibari Kyôya y Gokudera Hayato-._

Y aunque en este caso no aplicaban las últimas tres. Las primeras dos estaban siendo violadas con aquella insolente mirada fija en su persona.

Aquel mismo hombre, en eso momentos, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cabina de asistencia. Seguramente iba al servicio. Y Hibari no le hubiera dado más importancia de la que ya merecía –lo mordería hasta la muerte más tarde- de no ser por que al pasar junto a sus asientos, la sensación de molestia se incremento.

Apretó los labios formando una línea, reprendiéndose mentalmente por recién notarlo. Y en un segundo, muchas cosas cobraron sentido en su cabeza.

_¿Hibari?_ Cuestionó de nuevo el Sol, notando curioso las reacciones del hombre a su lado.

Pero fue completamente ignorado de nuevo. El moreno sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, satisfecho consigo mismo y volviendo a acomodar el rostro junto a la ventana cerró los ojos buscando descansar durante el viaje.

Ya tomaría las medidas necesarias al llegar a Italia.

* * *

_Junio 15. Base Vongola, Namimori Japón. Sala de comunicaciones._

_Lo repetiré por si no comprendiste_ Escupió con rabia _Explícate claramente Mukuro ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?_

_La violencia no te llevará a ningún lado en esta situación, deberías estar agradecido de que salvara tu insulsa vida_ Una sonrisa socarrona y la Tormenta a punto de estallar _Aunque siempre puedo derrotarte para dejar satisfecha tu vena masoquista_

Y _ahí _se iban al carajo todas las horas de terapia que pasó al lado de su pareja y su querido jefe para aprender a controlar su mal humor. Los mantras "La violencia no me lleva a ningún lado" "No mataré a menos de ser necesario" "La paciencia es la madre de todas las virtudes" resultaban tan vanamente importantes en esos momentos que no le importó dejar crecer en su interior la rabia y la atractiva idea de cometer un sangriento asesinato.

Odiaba a Mukuro. Joder que sí.

Giannini vio prudente intervenir antes de que su preciada sala de comunicaciones desapareciera producto de una lluvia de explosivos. Así que caminó presuroso a un lado de la Tormenta en son de paz y fue entonces que notó un bulto extra en el suelo. Un grito de pánico abandonó sus labios al identificarle.

_¡¿Décimo?_ Y esa palabra bastó para que ambos guardianes se olvidaran de su pelea de miradas y le prestaran atención _¡¿Pero que sucedió?_

El de ojos verdes analizó las palabras del técnico y siguió su mirada hacia el inconsciente cuerpo de Fuuta en el suelo.

_¿De que estas hablando?_ Inquirió al no entender nada.

_¿Que le sucedió al Décimo?_ Preguntó visiblemente alterado inclinándose ante el desmadejado hombre en el suelo.

_Ese no es el Décimo, es Fuuta_ Aseguró Gokudera mirando a Giannini como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Y bueno, realmente lo creía.

_¿Que yo qué?_ Y enredando aún más la situación, Fuuta apareció en ese mismo momento por la puerta, respirando dificultosamente _¿Que sucedió?_

Las bombas que aún permanecían en la mano de la Tormenta cayeron al suelo. Miró incrédulo al jovencito en la puerta y luego volvió el rostro hacía el inconsciente cuerpo que ahora yacía en los brazos de su técnico.

_¿Que diablos…_

Mukuro vio su momento de intervenir en ese momento. Había sido divertido ver las reacciones de los presentes, pero por mucho que disfrutara de sentirse superior en esa situación, el tiempo parecía estar yéndose cada vez más rápido de sus manos.

_Una ilusión_ Aclaró.

_¿Eh?_ Fuuta le miró descolocado ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

_¿Una ilusión?_ Cuestionó Giannini también sin comprender.

_Y una de bajo nivel, si me permiten decirlo_ Se levantó acercándose al cuerpo que el mecánico tenía entre brazos y pasando su mano por encima de su rostro reveló la verdadera identidad del mismo a los presentes.

Un hombre mayor, con una negra y copiosa barba y de cabellos cortos al estilo militar.

Giannini soltó un grito sorprendido y dejó caer al hombre al suelo, alejándose rumbo a la puerta con las manos encogidas cerca del pecho.

_No es ninguno de nuestros hombres_ Aseguró Gokudera, comprendiendo la situación en solo un instante _¿Pero como se colaron dentro de la base?_

_Eso es algo que deberías averiguar de inmediato_ Mukuro se sentó de nuevo en la silla _Yo cumplo con darte a conocer la situación_

_¿Eso significa que estas de nuestro lado?_ Cuestionó Fuuta, medio comprendiendo de que iba todo.

_No estoy del lado de nadie_ Aclaró el ilusionista mirando mordazmente al chico _ Pero sé devolver favores_

_Estas diciendo entonces, ¿que nos estaban engañando con ilusiones?_ Miró al hombre en el suelo _Significa que él es uno de los Specchio o incluso tal vez venga directamente del consejo_

_Pero tenía entendido que ni el Décimo, Yamamoto-san o Hibari-san podían ser engañados por ilusiones_ Comentó el regordete hombre.

_No necesariamente debieron aparecer enfrente de ellos_ Explicó Mukuro _Ciertamente una ilusión de bajo nivel como esta no debería ser difícil de descubrir, al menos para su jefe_

_Eso quiere decir que sólo se acercaron a los miembros que no somos sensibles a las ilusiones, lo cual descarta los escuadrones de Hibari y de Yamamoto_ Gokudera caminó hasta el escritorio, cerca del ilusionista, sumido en sus propias deducciones _Y, por supuesto, debieron suponer que el momento de tomar la base era ahora que aquellos que podían detectarlos están fuera_

_Es lo más lógico_ Concordó el Kokuyô.

_Pero tomando la forma de Fuuta, ¿buscaba ponernos en contra unos a otros?, ¿es ese su plan?_

_No había tomado la apariencia de nadie_ Gokudera le miró confundido _No era una ilusión poderosa, lo único que buscaba era confundir, quienes miraban a este hombre y caían en su poder, veían sólo lo que querían ver_

_¿Ver lo que querían ver?_

_Quiere decir que veíamos lo que estábamos pensando en ese momento, ¿verdad?_ Aseguró Fuuta.

_Precisamente_ Se puso de pie de nueva cuenta, aproximándose al comunicador _Ahora mismo lo que deberías hacer es avisar de la situación a los demás Guardianes, es más que seguro que hay otros infiltrados en los escuadrones que están con ellos_

_¿Entonces todo esto es una trampa?_ Preguntó alarmado el técnico _¡Si estaban jugando con ilusiones puede que el comunicado de hace un rato haya sido todo parte de una trampa!_

_No lo creo, el Décimo y los otros dos estaban aquí, no es posible que se haya colado uno de los intrusos sin ser notado_

_Lo más prudente sería contactar directamente con los otros frentes, nada te asegura que no haya infiltrados en los escuadrones que están en Italia_

_¿Y como puedo estar seguro de que dices la verdad?_ Inquirió Gokudera _¿Cómo sé que esta no es otra de tus tretas y en realidad eres tu el enemigo? Por que puedo ver que estás muy bien informado sobre nuestros movimientos_

_A mi no me interesa lo que pienses o creas de mi_ Contestó desinteresado _Pero ahora mismo tienes sólo dos opciones: Creer que digo la verdad y salvarle la vida a tus compañeros ó Quedarte sentado lucubrando si tengo o no la razón y arrepentirte después de no haber actuado a tiempo_ Le regaló una sonrisa socarrona, mostrándole a Gokudera que era el dueño de la situación _En cuanto a lo que sé, cometes un error al subestimarme Vongola_

La Tormenta soltó un gruñido. No confiaba en el ilusionista, pero la situación no estaba como para ponerse a dudar de algo que aparentemente era cierto –tomando en cuenta que todo cobraba sentido viéndolo desde ese punto de vista-.

Por otro lado, se sentía sumamente eclipsado y algo inútil al no haber notado antes la situación. Los habían burlado de la manera más inimaginable posible y habían estado jugando con ellos como si fueran simples títeres. El consejo los tenía en sus manos y si el Kokuyô estaba en lo cierto, eso significaba que sus preciados compañeros estaban viajando ahora mismo a una trampa.

_La decisión es completamente tuya, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí_ Una neblina color azul comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del Guardián.

_Espera un segundo Roku-nii_ Saltó Fuuta deteniendo la partida del chico, quien lo miró con la ceja alzada –curiosa forma de llamarlo era esa- _¿Hay más intrusos en la base en este momento?_ Cuestionó. Los otros dos le miraron intrigados.

_Me encargaré de ellos_ Sonrió nuevamente a la Tormenta, quien frunció el ceño furioso al comprender la indirecta –nadie le llamaba inútil y salía ileso- pero ya se la cobraría cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, aún tenía su preciado as bajo la manga.

Fuuta asintió agradecido ignorando las reacciones de Gokudera. Y no teniendo absolutamente nada más que hacer ahí, Mukuro desapareció en medio de la niebla.

_Nos ha ayudado mucho_ Comentó Giannini.

Oh, sus terapias estaban desapareciendo completamente de sus recuerdos.

_Después de todo, es muy confiable_

_¡Suficiente!_ Explotó Hayato.

Paso seguido, abandonó la habitación rumbo a cualquier lugar vacio. Hizo explotar unos cuantos muebles y más relajado volvió a la sala de comunicaciones.

* * *

_Junio 15. Por la tarde. Volando sobre las fronteras del territorio japonés._

Tsuna observaba hipnotizado el paisaje que se mostraba por la ventanilla del jet. En el mismo sólo viajaban Reborn, Ran –uno de los hombres de Gokudera- y él. Sus acompañantes iban sumidos en sus pensamientos y por lo tanto en un confortable silencio.

No hacía más de una hora que habían partido hacia Italia y una inquietud muy grande se situaba como espina en el corazón del capo. Algo le decía que debía volver, que su mano derecha le necesitaba y por otro lado, una voz aún más profunda le gritaba que guardara la calma, apretara los puños y siguiera adelante, que todo estaría bien.

Era muy contradictorio convivir entre ambos pensamientos y eso le estaba agotando mentalmente. Por lo general, siempre le dejaba todo el trabajo a la intuición y el instinto tomaba control sobre sus acciones, así que los dilemas estaban descartados para una mente poco pensante y cero racionable como la de él.

Sin embargo, últimamente parecía haber evolucionado y su cerebro no dejaba de procesar información. Las ideas vagaban de un lado a otro, sin control; y sus acciones poco coordinaban con sus deseos.

La mente parecía imponerse al corazón, y éste buscaba no darle tregua al pensante.

_Tsuna idiota, se te marcará la frente si continuas así_ Le reprendió Reborn y, haciendo caso, el capo despego su rostro del cristal.

_Décimo_ Habló de repente Ran, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta él _Tengo que informarle sobre algo_ Tenía el ceño fruncido lo cual inquieto a los otros dos.

Ran era un chico agradable. Gokudera lo había conocido sólo él sabrá dónde, empero, le tenía una férrea confianza. Así, Ran había llegado a la base un día jurando lealtad a Vongola y servir fielmente al Guardián Tormenta. Cuestión de semanas habían sido para que se volviera para Hayato, lo que el mismo Guardián representaba para el capo.

A diferencia de Gokudera que –aunque menos que antaño- era impulsivo, Ran siempre se mostraba recatado y amable con todos en la base. Era el encargado de todo lo que la Tormenta no alcanzaba a cubrir en el trabajo.

Y aunque en esta ocasión, sorprendentemente, Ran casi le había rogado a su jefe de escuadrón que no lo apartara de su lado, Gokudera lo había subido al avión con estrictas órdenes de no alejarse ni un instante del líder Vongola.

Tsuna no tuvo más opción que acceder a los deseos de su guarían, pues de otro modo no se quedaría tranquilo en la base.

_¿Sucedió algo?_ Inquirió mirando a los oscuros ojos del chico, tan sólo un par de años mayor que él.

_Perdí contacto con la Base Vongola en Namimori_ Informó algo inquieto, se podía apreciar por cómo estrujaba la manga derecha de su camisa en el puño _Tiene cerca de veinte minutos que no puedo contactar con ellos_

Reborn apretó los labios con molestia. Eso sólo podía significar problemas, nada más. Miró al capo en busca de duda o decisión, y sin embargo, Tsunayoshi mantenía la vista perdida en algún punto de los asientos frente a ellos.

Parecía estar pensándolo muy bien.

_Giannini dijo que usar los móviles no era muy recomendable ahora que el enemigo había accedido al sistema, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de contactar con la base si la señal regular esta fallando_ Dijo al fin luego de unos minutos _Quizá Ryohei o Hibari no, pero podría jurar que ni Yamamoto ni Gokudera han apagado sus teléfonos_

_Haremos el intento_ Ofreció Ran _Puedo incrementar la señal para evitar un posible fallo si conectamos el suyo a mi computador portátil, Décimo_ Tsuna asintió y procedieron a realizar lo mencionado.

_¿No quieres volver, Tsuna?_ Cuestionó Reborn, curioso ante la calma guardada por su alumno cuando normalmente habría explotado en nervios y ordenado la vuelta.

_Me preocupa el cómo les esté yendo a los demás, pero no podemos simplemente dejar todo y volver, esto es muy importante. Además…_ Acarició distraído el anillo que colgaba de su cuello _Confío en Gokudera-kun y, con suerte, no es el único en Japón ahora mismo_ Sonrió un poco cohibido a su tutor, quien entendió al instante a quien se refería el chico.

_Supongo entonces que no hay de que preocuparse_ Concluyó el arcobaleno.

_Eso espero_ Dijo Tsuna _Por lo pronto Ran, intenta contactar con Gokudera-kun, debemos saber el motivo por el cual han cortado comunicaciones_

El chico asintió, recogiéndose un par de rebeldes flequillos negros que estorbaban su visión y enfocándose en la comunicación. Estaba preocupado por su superior y en esos momentos realmente se arrepentía de no haberse quedado a su lado.

* * *

_Junio 15, Casi anocheciendo. Dentro del territorio de Marsella, Francia._

_Esto es completamente aburrido_

_No tengo ni siquiera por que estar aquí. No me han ofrecido nada a cambio de mis servicios_ Segunda queja.

_Hubiera preferido irme con el Jefe, ahora mismo está tan solo_

Una venita se formó en su frente, pero decidió que ignorarlos sería lo mejor.

_Vamos niños, no sean impacientes, seguro que pronto comienza a ponerse interesante_

_Yo creo que esto es estúpido_ Repitió el rubio dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus manos, que a su vez, descansaban en sus rodillas flexionadas.

_Y no hay nada de dinero de por medio_

_Extraño al Jefe…_

No tenía tanta paciencia, lamentablemente.

_¡Cierren la maldita boca de una buena vez si no quieren que les rebane sus inútiles traseros!_

_¡Que vulgar!_ Se quejó ahora Lussuria.

_Shi shi shi, tu también estas aburrido, reconócelo_

_Estamos aquí por una buena razón, ¡así que compórtense por una maldita vez en sus vidas!_ Regañó Squalo.

Hacía un rato que habían llegado a Francia, pero el punto de encuentro que les habían dado los Vongola se encontraba completamente vacio y alejado de la sociedad.

Un vil y corriente campo abierto sin ningún ser viviente a la redonda, a excepción de los patos que nadaban en la laguna frente a ellos y los pajarillos que de vez en cuando pasaban volando sobre sus cabezas.

_¡Ah!_ Se quejó Levi _¡Me ha cagado encima una paloma!_

_No creo que eso haya sido una paloma, probablemente un cuervo cualquiera_

_Shi shi shi_ Se burló Belphegor.

_¿No se habrán equivocado de coordenadas?_ Preguntó esta vez Mammon acercándose a su, recién nombrado, comandante de estrategia.

_Imposible, su técnico es muy bueno en lo que hace_

_¿Y entonces?_ Cuestionó Bel alejándose de Levi, quien frustrado trataba de golpearlo por haberse burlado de él y a su vez era sostenido por Lussuria _¿Porque terminamos en este sitio donde se supone debería haber un campamento listo para la batalla?_

Hubo un minuto de silencio por parte del de cabellos plata, quien luego de reflexionarlo se dejo caer sentado al césped _Supongo que sólo tenemos que esperarlos y luego averiguar de qué va todo esto_

_Squalo_ Llamó Lussuria acercándose a él y observando –o al menos eso creían, ya que las gafas no te permitían saberlo realmente- la laguna.

_Sí, ya me di cuenta_

_Bueno, supongo que aburrirse un poco más valdrá la pena_

_Esto se va a poner bueno_ Concordó Levi mientras se sacudía el uniforme, amablemente bautizado por algún ave exótica del campo a primera vista no identificable.

_No mientras tú estés por aquí_ Se quejó Bel con el morro torcido.

_¡¿Qué dijiste?_

_Vamos, vamos_ Y allí iban otra vez.

_¡Cállense de una maldita vez!_

Bueno, Squalo tenía todavía un par de horas por delante para ejercitar sus niveles de paciencia. Por el momento sólo tenían que esperar un tanto más.

* * *

_Junio 15, atardecer. En algún lugar de Padua, Italia._

_Imposible, no podemos restablecer la comunicación_

_¡Demonios!_ Pateó enfadado uno de los barriles que había llevado a su improvisado campamento en las montañas.

Debido a la falta de información referente al Consejo –los malditos tenían un gran sistema de seguridad- Dino no tenía ni la más remota idea de a cuantos se enfrentarían llegado el momento y, en realidad, cabía la posibilidad de que los superaran en número. Por lo tanto aventurarse a una batalla en la ciudad era muy arriesgado y ni los Vongola ni los Cavallone estaban dispuestos a involucrar a civiles, por muy acostumbrados que estuvieran los últimos a las batallas de la mafia en Italia.

Por otro lado, desde la alerta de espías dentro de la alianza Vongola, Dino había tomado como medida de precaución, permanecer las fuerzas principales en un mismo sitio y no por separado como originalmente estaban trabajando.

Era por ello que habían improvisado un campamento fuera de la ciudad, donde incluso las batallas con armas de caja –recién introducidas al mundo de la mafia- no dañarían a inocentes.

Sin embargo, aunque hasta entonces todo iba marchando bien, dos días atrás habían perdido contacto con la base en Vongola en Namimori e igualmente con la de Italia. Por si fuera poco, su sistema parecía haberse caído e incluso la red normal se mostraba saturada. Era como si la tecnología se hubiese puesto en su contra rompiendo la comunicación con los aliados que no se hallaban a su lado.

_Sólo espero que todo esté en orden_ Comentó Romario aún preocupado.

El hecho de no saber nada acerca de la principal familia que conformaba la alianza había alterado a los líderes de las familias que los apoyaban en su rebelión contra el Consejo. No había signos de una traición o de desertores, pero el ambiente intranquilo podía traer consecuencias graves si se desataba la batalla.

Dino tenía un mal presentimiento. La tarde comenzaba a caer y a la mañana siguiente se había planeado el asalto contra las fuerzas de los Specchio en Italia, y por supuesto, contra el Consejo.

No tenían dudas ya de que los Specchio eran una alianza favorecida por el mismo Consejo y sus fieles familias seguidoras. Una mera pantalla para aniquilar a Vongola y a las otras cinco familias de alto rango y recuperar el control que los "niños de la nueva generación" les habían _arrebatado._

Sin embargo, no alcanzaban a comprender por que el consejo quería retar a la alianza con tan pocos nivel de combate en su supuesta _nueva familia._ Era ahí donde radicaba toda duda _en un inicio _y lo cual les había impedido hacer algún movimiento.

Unos días atrás, empero, Tsuna les había dado bandera verde para iniciar el ataque, con una fecha establecida previo acuerdo para una semana después –en su presente, la mañana siguiente-. Dino debía reconocer que la pronta iniciativa de su hermanito le había sorprendido, sobre todo por que hasta entonces se habían encontrado varados en cuanto a acción se refiere.

Yamamoto y Ryohei eran quienes habían estado vigilando los movimientos de los Specchio sin encontrar nada realmente llamativo. Además claro, de los propios espías que había puesto Reborn. Al parecer Tsuna había encontrado aún más perturbador el hecho de que Byakuran estaba involucrado lo que le orilló a tomar la decisión de atacar de una buena vez, antes de que el mismísimo Consejo pudiese hacerlo.

Desde que habían encontrado que el grupo Cervello estaba involucrado desde antes con las acciones del Consejo, no dudaron ni por un momento que gran parte de lo acontecido en su pasado y en el perturbador futuro –que Dino nunca alcanzó a presenciar- había sido obra también del grupo de ancianos.

Perturbador era entonces descubrir que no venían planeando un ataque desde que Tsuna tomó el poder, sino desde antes incluso de que este fuera nombrado un candidato. No era de extrañar, por el contrario, que estando Nono en el poder, con la nueva generación creciendo rápidamente en poder y habilidad, los Varia en su máxima expresión de poder y la poca cooperación que daban las familias afiliadas al Consejo durante aquellos tiempos –lo único en común que tenían como mafia- los ancianos no se hubieran atrevido a lanzar la ofensiva estando sus potenciales fuerzas de ataque tan dispersas y poco dispuestas a recibir ordenes.

Así que habían esperado, era obvio, a que Vongola se relajara, a ganarse el apoyo y atención de más familias y a controlar nuevamente, sobre la inexperiencia de Tsuna, el liderazgo que poco a poco habían perdido. Para ellos, movilizaban ahora todo el arsenal que esos años de paciencia y esfuerzo les habían entregado.

Pero subestimaban a la nueva generación. Ni el ni Tsuna, eran tontos, y se habían percatado que lo único que buscaba el Consejo era el poder de manipular a todos a su antojo para hacerse aún más poderosos. No les importaban los sacrificios que se hicieran para lograrlo.

Era eso mismo lo que le preocupaba. Aunque la alianza tenía formándose cerca ya de medio año, entre negociaciones y vagas pruebas, Dino no había conseguido resultados favorables hasta hacía un mes exacto. Y recién había vuelto a Italia de Japón, donde todo esto se venía descubriendo acelerando increíblemente sus planes.

Luego de ello, habían venido las aclaraciones, las nuevas investigaciones y la movilización por parte de ambos bandos. Ahora mismo, en tan sólo un parpadeo, la guerra estaba por comenzar. Y aunque ya se había ganado el seguro apoyo de sus aliados, sin Vongola al frente del ataque, temía que comenzaran a dimitir de la lucha.

_¿Que hacemos?_ Cuestionó Romario _¿Detenemos la ofensiva hasta nuevo aviso?_

Dino se lo pensó, una y otra vez. Le daba muy mala espina todo este repentino desperfecto técnico. Pero ciertamente Kyôya y los otros no podían estar pasándola mal o ellos ya lo sabrían. Algo estaba cortando sus líneas de comunicación y no pudo más que pensar en que seguramente se trataba de _aquel espía _que estaba seguro se encontraba entre ellos.

Por otro lado, un solo hombre no podía causar tanto estropicio, y si fueran muchos no podían mantenerse ocultos tanto tiempo. A menos claro, de que tuvieran una increíble coartada o un perfecto disfraz.

Utilizar un arma de caja se le pasó por la cabeza, pero era imposible ingresar a la base Vongola usando una sin ser detectado. Entrar por ti mismo era imposible sin ser antes debidamente registrado.

Entonces el traidor tenía que estar en su lado, en Italia. ¿Pero cómo saber de quien se trataba? Y ¿Qué propósito tenía?

Era obvio que si conocían sus movimientos, el Consejo ya debía estar más que informado de su ofensiva. ¿Habrían atacado antes que ellos? Pero eso era imposible, por que habían recibido el comunica a _luchar contra los Specchio _horas atrás por parte de Giuda.

En todo caso, sólo podía tratarse entonces de una trampa. Planeaban dejarlo actuar, separando sus movimientos y cortando comunicaciones y emboscarlos a cada quien por diferentes flancos. Sólo eso podía ser. La alianza Vongola se dirigía ahora mismo a una trampa tendida por el Consejo.

Dino sonrió, ellos eran especialistas en caer en trampas, y salir victoriosos de ellas.

_Atacaremos igualmente al amanecer_ Ordenó _Aunque lo más seguro es que nos ataquen a nosotros esta misma noche, sin embargo no podemos permitirles ganar, aun si nos superan en número_

_Entendido_ Alegó Romario.

La noticia se corrió por el improvisado campamento. Nadie tenía idea de que podían estar yendo a una trampa ni de que los Vongola seguramente no asistirían en caso de que las cosas fueran mal. Pero era mejor así, que siguieran creyendo que sus aliados llegarían al amanecer. Al menos, no perderían la esperanza sino hasta el final.

* * *

_15 de junio. Por la noche. Sobrevolando Asia._

Chrome despertó completamente sobresaltada en el jet mientras volaba con rumbo a Vicenza. Había tenido el sueño más raro de su vida. O eso habría asegurado de no ser por que sabía que no era un sueño lo que acaba de tener. Miró alrededor de la nave, con sus sentidos más avispados y notó nada fuera de lo normal.

Un par de muchachos de su escuadrón que viajaban con ella. Después de todo, para una misión de espionaje como la suya no se requería mucho personal y supuestamente Basil la estaba esperando en Vicenza, junto a Lal Mirch y otros tantos miembros del CEDEF.

Se preguntó internamente si estaría allí el padre del capo; sacudió la cabeza convencida de que eso no era lo más relevante ahora. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con su Jefe y advertirle de lo que acaba de conocer.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta que localizarlo por el comunicador resultaba imposible y al parecer la red Vongola se encontraba inaccesible. Habían comenzado a actuar antes de lo previsto.

El líder debería estar en Italia ahora mismo. Debía darse prisa y poner en marcha las instrucciones que recién había recibido. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta sus hombres dispuesta a darles nuevas instrucciones.

Luego se dirigió hacia el piloto, caja de armas en mano.

Llegar a Vicenza ahora era sólo parte de su verdadera y nueva misión.

* * *

_Junio 15. Cerca de medianoche. Base Vongola, Namimori, Japón._

Gokudera revisó de nuevo los comunicadores. Todas las señales se encontraban bloqueadas y la red estaba muerta. Mukuro bien podía haberse encargado de los intrusos, pero no lo hizo a tiempo. Se cargaron el sistema antes de ser detenidos.

Meditó un poco sobre lo recién descubierto mientras veía a Fuuta y a Giannini trabajar a toda velocidad para recuperar el control. Si bien los ponía en ventaja conocer la supuesta _arma secreta _del enemigo, ahora mismo lo más importante era que todos se mantuvieran al tanto de la situación.

Saber a que se enfrentaban ayudaba a ser más precavidos, pero no a ganar. Y además, estaba el hecho de que en esos momentos todos –seguramente- se dirigían a una trampa. Nunca creyó posible que el ilusionista apareciera para salvarle el trasero –aún gruñía de coraje al recordarlo- y mucho menos, que decidiera ayudarles en última instancia.

O eso esperaba que estuviera haciendo, por que joder que lo freiría a bombardeos si Mukuro les había robado un jet sólo para actuar en su contra. Por supuesto que la venganza seria sólo si él mismo sobrevivía, por que estaba claro que los Specchio y tal vez hasta el mismísimo Consejo ya sabían que algo había sucedido con los ilusionistas en la base. No tardaría en caerles el primer ataque y obviamente al estar en tierra, eran los más vulnerables.

Ahora era más que claro que no habían sido errores delos vigías, del sistema de seguridad implementado por Giannini y Fuuta o de ellos mismos. Todo había sido parte de un engaño. Seguramente Rezo y su secuaz habían logrado escapar usando ilusiones. Alguno de sus aliados en la base debió haberlos liberado engañando incluso a su cámaras.

Lo cual lo llevaba a notar que no debía tratarse de un ilusionista cualquiera. Aunque en realidad, no entendía ni siquiera cómo alguien pudo engañarlos a todos. Por que los miembros de la familia, cada uno de ellos, era supervisado por el Décimo y Reborn, no notar el engaño era imposible.

Y entonces, una idea atravesó fugas su cabeza. ¿Y si se habían colado junto a sus supuestos prisioneros? Aunque Yamamoto estaba con ellos en aquel instante, lo cual resultaba un poco imposible, ya que era sensible a las ilusiones.

Y entonces Gokudera recordó. Una vez Yamamoto le dijo que identificar una ilusión requería de concentración y sensibilidad. Y el día que trajeron a los prisioneros estaba seguro que ambos carecían de esas características. Porque Takeshi traía una herida de bala recién hecha y no atendida y además venían de una semi discusión. Por lo demás, ninguno de ellos volvió a pasearse por las habitaciones de detención hasta el día del interrogatorio. El cual, por cierto, corrió por su cuenta y la del Sol.

Observando esos pequeños detalles, podía deducir que ciertamente esos bastardos pudieron haberse colado en la base con las habilidades del poderoso ilusionista que seguro venía con ellos. Después de todo, Mukuro había burlado su seguridad sin problemas gracias a sus ilusiones, incluso los sensores de calor y movimientos instalados en los pasillos de acceso.

Así, todo eso explicaría como no los detectaron con los monitores cuando escaparon. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Pero entonces llevaban ventaja en cuanto a lo relacionado con Byakuran.

Había encontrado un buen punto de ataque.

_¿Qué tal van con eso? ¿Lo conseguirán?_

_El sistema esta totalmente bloqueado_ Negó Giannini _No puedo encontrar la causa_

El albino se mordió el labio inquieto. Debían encontrar la forma de localizarlos, al menos al Décimo, e informales la situación actual. A esas alturas, todos los aliados debían haberse dado cuenta de la falla del sistema y estarían preocupados. Recordó los comunicadores y tanteó el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón en busca del suyo, empero, no lo encontró.

_A todo esto, ¿dónde esta Lambo?_ Inquirió Fuuta algo preocupado.

Gokudera pareció recordar entonces la existencia de la vaca burra, y peor aún, el hecho de que estaba a su cuidado y suelto en algún lugar de la base. Maldijo la hora que decidió no recluirlo en las habitaciones del quinto piso subterráneo.

_Fuuta, ve de inmediato al quinto nivel y encárgate de las chicas. Llévalas al bloque de seguridad especial_ Al instante el chico se puso de pie obedeciendo _Quédate con ellas y protégelas ¿Queda claro?_

_Sí, Goku-nii_ Y sin más demora salió apresurado.

Giannini observó confuso al Guardián, pues seguro había notado algo que los demás no.

_¿Gokudera-san?_

_No importa qué, tienes que restablecer l sistema de inmediato_ Caminó hacia la puerta _Sellaré la habitación cuando salga. En cuanto tengas la conexión informa de inmediato a todos de lo que esta sucediendo con el sistema y respecto a las ilusiones_ El hombre asintió _Y Giannini por ningún motivo les digas que la base esta bajo ataque_

El técnico se sintió morir. No podían estar bajo ataque. Había sido, demasiado pronto.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Gracias por leer y haber llegado hasta acá.


	15. Ilusiones

EN EL FUTURO

By: Lavi*

* * *

_Ok. Primero que nada, se merecen una disculpa por la tardanza. Así que: **Lo siento enormemente, de corazón.**_

_No voy a llenar un párrafo con excusas que no vienen al caso y dire netamente lo que sucedió. Tuve muchas dificultades para colgar este capítulo._

_No voy a abandoar este ni ninguno de mis proyectos. No recuerdo si lo había mencionado pero soy de esas personas que siempre terminan lo que inician a menos que se presente algo realmente grave de por medio. Así que a todos aquellos que leen en En el futuro y otro de mis proyectos inconclusos, tengan la seguridad de que leeran el final cualquier día de estos. Escribir es algo que amo y no planeo dejar de hacer. Así que, aclarados esos dos puntos. Sigo siendo una neófita con esto de la tecnología, así que me disculpo por no responder comentarios anteriormente. Si hay quien siga leyendo esta historia, además de quienes sé que lo hacen, a partir de ahora responderé a todos sus comentarios al final el capítulo, junto a las aclaraciones._

_**NOTA:** Supongo que ya lo habrán notado, pero bueno, EEF sigue una línea de tiempo diferente al manga y el final del anime. En el fic, los personajes que no viajaron al futuro no tienen los recuerdos de esa experiencia (como sí los poseen al final del anime sus versiones del pasado). Además, las armas de caja y anillos Vongola son iguales a como estaban al final del Arco del Futuro. No han sucedido y probablemente no sucedan las modificaciones que sí ocurren con sus armas en el manga. Por otro lado, no soy muy buena describiendo batallas, así que probablemente resumiré esas partes, además claro, para acortar la trama con los Specchio y pasar a los días de paz y relajación (?). Por única vez responderé a los comentarios antes del capítulo:_

_**Dotachin:** Respecto a mi pseudonimo, pues siempre firmo como Lavi mis fics, pero a mi me llaman Mad. Lo hacen de las dos maneras, así que en realidad no es muy importante, puedes decirme como mejor te acomode, que no me molestaré n.n. Segundo, no se si ya lo habrás investigado, pero igual me toca responder, tengo entendido (aunque puede que también me equivoque y mi ignorancia sea grande) que el OoC se aplica cuando un personaje se sale del canon, es decir, cuando lo describimos y en nuestros fics actúa como jamás actuaria en el anime/manga. Cuando no se parece a como es realmente. Significa en ingles Out of Character, creo. Respecto a las super escenas Yaoi, creeme que hago esfuerzos por no brincarme todo el rollo de las batallas y dedicarme a los arrumacos, pero los personajes se prestan para una buena historia, así que te pido tengas un poco más de paciencia que esta por terminar toda esta intriga. Espero te diviertas leyendo los siguientes capitulos y sacien tu sed fujoshi, como sacian la mia cuando los escribo. Descuida, no me olvido de que es un fic yaoi ;P. Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_**Catunacaty: **Me alegro que te guste, espero de corazón sigas leyendo en el futuro pese a mis demoras y defectos como autora. Lamento que te hayan llamado la atención, pero comprendo porque a mas de una nos ha pasado que nos quedamos horas en la pc y se nos olvida el mundo. Me alegra que te parezca que los personajes respetan su personalidad. Es todo un reto hacer que no se salgan de la línea original. Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_**AnKer:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic. No te preocupes por los comentarios, lo importante es que lo lees y te agrada, es para eso para lo que escribo. Aunque por supuesto, los comentarios de mis lectores siempre me animan. Como ya dije arriba, me siento contenta que te parezca entretenida la trama y que los personajes no salgan del canon. Yo también espero poder escribir más fics y que sean bien recibidos en la página. Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_**Mina-chan**: Al igual que tods ls demás te mereces una enorme disculpa. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado la historia y por supuesto, como ya mencione, no pienso abandonar este o ninguno de mis proyectos. Te pido, si planeas seguir leyendo, tengas un poco de paciencia con esta autora llena de defectos. Wow, que daría por ser como Usami-sensei, pero creo que me falta mucho xD. Por otro lado, como dije, soy una néofita en el campo de la tecnología. Tardé eones(?) en poder saber como subir alguno de mis fics en la página, así que no tengo idea de si existe una forma más eficiente, privada, rápida o con más ventajas para responder los RVW. En todo caso, puedes agregarme a tu msn y con gusto te ayudaré (si aun me necesitas) con lo de tu cosplay. Si no, pues te deseo mucha suerte en ese concurso, seguro que te va bien n.n. Me esforzaré para poder seguir actualizando seguido. De verdad, me apeno por este último mes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_**A tods a quienes no he respondido anteriormente y han dejado comentarios:**_

_Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por leer esta historia. Realmente agradezco todos sus comentarios, alertas y puestas en favoritos que he recibido. Espero lo que ha sucedido este último mes no se repita y poder seguir actualizando como al inicio. De verdad, reitero, muchas gracias por Leer. Sin más que decir..._

_KHR pertenece a Amano. Yo redactó esto sin fines de lucro._

_Me disculpo por cualquier error de toda índole en éste espacio y en el cuerpo del capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Ilusiones**

_¡¿Bajo ataque?_

_Es demasiado obvio, no es normal el silencio en una situación así, los escuadrones deben estar en medio de la lucha pero no han podido comunicarse con nosotros_ Ese nivel, además, estaba restringido a cualquiera que no fueran los técnicos, Guardianes y el mismo capo _Seguro la vaca burra se ha olvidado de la clave de acceso al nivel y por ello nadie nos ha informado nada, después de todo este es el único nivel con un sistema defensivo diferente a todo el edificio_

_¡¿Pero có-cómo es posible?_

_El sistema esta completamente roto. Los bloques de seguridad debieron verse dañados también. Ahora mismo estamos completamente desprotegidos, no sería extraño que decidieran atacarnos ahora que cualquiera puede acceder a la base_

El terror bañó el rostro del técnico.

_Estará bien Giannini_ Ofreció la Tormenta con un brillo predador en los ojos y una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro _Nadie dañará un centímetro más de esta base_ Aseguró abriendo la puerta.

Al parecer los bloqueos automáticos funcionaban aún, pero las cámaras parecían vueltas locas al igual que los sistemas de comunicación. Seguramente los sensores defensivos debieron descontrolarse al caer el sistema.

_Ten cuidado, Gokudera-san, mantén cerca el móvil, activare la señal de emergencia y espero que funcione aún con tanta distancia de por medio_

_Descuida, funcionará_ Extrajo una caja de arma que el técnico reconoció al instante.

_Esa es…_

_Me la ha dejado en caso de una emergencia_ La media sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de nostalgia y ternura _Creo que es buena idea usarla ahora_

_Pero ¿Puedes hacerlo?_

_También controlo su atributo, así que no hay ningún problema_ Aseguró _Ya lo hemos hecho antes, en las misiones largas_

El regordete hombre se sorprendió ante la respuesta, pero no cuestionó nada más. Supuso, pues, que hacerlo seria indagar en intimidades ajenas.

Tsuna había descubierto, de una manera que al capo le avergonzaba mucho recordar, que podían usarse las cajas de arma del tipo animal como un medio de comunicación de emergencia. No podían llevar mensajes muy extensos e incluso en ocasiones se distorsionaba un tanto la comunicación, pero podía emplearse como último recurso. La única desventaja es que tanto emisor como receptor debían controlar el mismo tipo de llama.

Y por supuesto, la calidad en cuanto a velocidad y claridad en el mensaje recaía en la emisión y pureza de las llamas que se hubieran usado durante la transferencia. Además, claro, de la distancia. Era una opción con más desventajas que virtudes, pero dadas las circunstancias, resultaba muy eficiente y útil.

_Me enfocaré entonces en las otras señales_ Comentó al fin el técnico _Buena suerte, Gokudera-san_

El aludido asintió con un ademán y salió recuperando el brillo depredador en la mirada. Ante eso, Giannini no supo si sentirse alegre o preocupado. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que la Tormenta estaría tranquila por un buen rato; ya que al parecer descargaría todo ese estrés y furia, acumulados en las últimas semanas, con sus enemigos.

* * *

_15 de junio. Base Vongola. Namimori, Japón. Exterior._

_¿Qué estamos esperando?_

_A que ellos hagan el primer movimiento_

_¿Y no será muy tarde cuando eso pase?_

_Mukuro-san nos ordeno que sólo actuáramos si realmente hacia falta_

_¡Pero sabemos que hará falta! Los Vongola son unos inútiles, después de todo_

_De cualquier forma es mejor observar sus movimientos primero_

_Lo que sea_ Suspiró Ken un tanto hastiado. Estaba aburrido de estar sentado en ese árbol sin nada más que hacer que vigilar a los guardias dar vueltas de un lado para otro entre la maleza que rodeaba los árboles del templo Namimori.

_Me pregunto si sólo entraran por esta puerta_ Comentó Chikusa sin dejar de vigilar a los hombres que –sin lugar a dudas- pertenecían al grupo de ataque que planeaba invadir la base Vongola. Los habían notado un par de minutos atrás, mientras se acercaban sigilosos hacía la entrada camuflada del complejo _¿No crees que trataran de invadir las otras entradas también?_

_Mukuro-san dijo que sólo había dos rutas de acceso_ fue la respuesta _Así que ya tendrán que arreglárselas ellos en la otra_

_Aquí van_ Dijo de pronto el del gorro mientras ignoraba por completo el comentario anterior.

De inmediato el rubio se asomó por sobre las ramas, buscando un mejor ángulo de visión.

El ataque se desplegó en un instante. Una de las alarmas de falla de sistema comenzó a sonar -siendo apenas audible- alertando a los guardias que merodeaban alrededor del templo. Se dirigieron presurosos en búsqueda del fallo y en ese instante el enemigo aprovechó para atacarlos con la guardia baja.

Contra todo pronóstico, los vigías lograron defenderse en buena manera, alcanzando a pedir refuerzos antes de ser sobrepasados en fuerza y número por los atacantes. Un par de minutos bastaron para que la explanada del templo se volviera un campo de batalla.

La fuerza que había permanecido en la base se movió de inmediato hacia el exterior para evitar la invasión. Por los destellos de llamas que se vislumbraban en medio de la batalla, los escuadrones defensivos pertenecían al Sol, al Trueno y a la Tormenta. Los atacantes controlaban todos los demás tipos de llama.

Sin embargo, la lucha no se prolongó demasiado pues en un instante el caos comenzó a desatarse en medio de la línea de apoyo. Uno de los Vongola atacó a otro de sus compañeros y pronto ya no estaban atacando sólo al enemigo sino a sus aliados también.

_¡¿Que están haciendo?_ Inquirió algo alarmado Ken.

_No lo sé_

Hubo un momento incómodo entre ambos. Justo en ese momento, Gokudera hacía su aparición por la puerta principal arrojando una buena cantidad de bombas al enemigo. Acertando en cada blanco.

_¡Jefe!_ Gritó aliviado uno de los hombres perteneciente a su escuadrón.

_¡¿Que demonios están haciendo?_ Reprendió _¡No paso dos horas de mi tiempo diario entrenándoles para un desempeño tan patético!_

La batalla no se detuvo aun cuando los gritos alcanzaron a casi todos.

_No sé lo que sucede señor, de repente comenzaron a atacarse entre sí nuestras fuerzas_

_Son ilusiones_ Explicó respirando profundo –terapias, Gokudera Hayato, terapias- _Deben tener mucho cuidado con ellas, una vez dentro no hay forma de salir de una_

_¿Y que haremos?_ Preguntó ahora uno de los subordinados de la Vaca Burra. Que más bien entrenaba Reborn, ya que su verdadero líder no era apto para ello.

Gokudera guardó silencio un minuto. La verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo romper una ilusión, por supuesto, ahora que ya sabía de ellas, procuraría no caer en una. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el problema de que varios de los que allí luchaban estaban sumidos en un espejismo.

Trató de pensar un momento como Yamamoto. Dejar la mente en blanco y encontrar una solución. Pero el escándalo le impedía siquiera escuchar sus pensamientos. Perdió toda concentración y decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo a su modo:

Ir con todo y ya preocuparse de las consecuencias después.

_¿Jefe?_ Volvió a preguntar a falta de respuesta la primera vez.

_Simplemente vuelen todo lo que encuentren en su camino_ Sonrió siniestramente provocando escalofríos en los hombres apostados a su alrededor –tanto para recibir instrucciones como en modo defensivo-.

_¿Volar todo?_ Preguntó el chico del trueno incrédulo.

Por su parte, en cuanto el escuadrón de la Tormenta escuchó las _ordenes _de su líder, no dudaron un segundo en cumplirlas. Importó poco si había o no aliados alrededor. Los disparos, bombardeos –característicos del escuadrón- y las armas de caja se dejaron caer por sobre la explanada.

En un segundo, la mitad del _ejército_ que luchaba se encontraba reducido a un montón de heridos. Y fue en esos momentos que los de atributo Sol se apresuraron a auxiliar a sus compañeros caídos.

Gokudera dio instrucciones a los pocos hombres del Trueno, que se hallaban aún en pie, de reforzar la entrada e impedir la invasión. Afortunadamente –se dijo- se había dado cuenta a tiempo del ataque y pudo auxiliar la situación antes de que empeorara.

Las llamas de los anillos en sus manos se encendieron rápidamente y paso siguiente el sistema CAI estaba activado en todo su esplendor. Se sintió orgulloso cuando las miradas de admiración recayeron en él y su siempre fiel compañero de batallas.

Atrás habían quedado los días de rebelión de Uri. Era un leal camarada dispuesto a darlo todo por proteger a su amo. Gokudera podía jurar que el lema de su leopardo era: Nadie más que yo puede lastimar al Guardián Tormenta. Un fugaz pensamiento le llevó a recordar los rasguños en su espalda.

Por supuesto, el hecho de hacer explotar gran parte de la explanada había reducido el número de enemigos y hecho retroceder a los que se mantenían en pie. Pero estaba convencido que no serían los únicos que los atacaran esa noche. Debía haber refuerzos en alguna parte.

_¡Uri!_ Gritó mientras disparaba con su cañón de muñeca _Revisa los alrededores y asegúrate de encontrar a todos los enemigos_

El animal le miró por unos segundos, casi como dudando, pero de inmediato de un salto se alejó del campo de batalla.

El albino dio una larga mirada a su alrededor. Agradecía que fuera más de media noche y no hubiese ningún civil cerca. Por otro lado, el panorama no era nada alentador. Hacía mucho que no se enfrascaban en una batalla así y era clara la desventaja en experiencia de sus hombres y el enemigo.

Un estallido a sus espaldas le hizo virar apresurado. El enemigo parecía haberse abierto una brecha entre los que resguardaban la entrada. Al parecer el objetivo era destruir por completo la base y no sólo mellar al enemigo.

Gruñó molesto mientras avanzaba al sitio, pero apenas dio un paso el escenario se transformó en un espacio en blanco. Una neblina color rosa flotaba alrededor.

_¡Maldición!_ Estalló. Había bajado la guardia y por lo tanto, había caído en una ilusión.

Una sonora carcajada llegó a sus oídos y alerta buscó por todas partes, aún a sabiendas de que estaba a merced del enemigo.

_Esperaba más de ti, Guardián de la Tormenta Vongola_ y dejándose ver, el ilusionista apareció frente suyo.

Quiso insultarle hasta desfogar su frustración, pero guardó silencio. No debía precipitarse, eso siempre le había hecho fracasar en sus batallas anteriores. Debía esperar, observar, planear. Debía estar por delante del enemigo aún con la desventaja que ya llevaba.

Observó al hombre frente a él. A lo mucho un par de años mayor. Llevaba el uniforme azul con negro que caracterizaba a los Specchio así que ya no tuvo dudas de que el Consejo había logrado sonsacarles gran parte de la información que habían estado compartiendo con sus aliados en Italia.

Las ilusiones no eran su fuerte, el de sus hombres tampoco. Y hablando teóricamente, probablemente ninguno de los presentes que formaran parte de su bando era capaz de combatir una. Para escapar de las ilusiones tenía que concentrarse mucho, pero –carajo- el no era de las personas que se detenían a tomar un respiro.

Podría ser un gran estratega si mantenía la cabeza fría, pero una vez dentro de la batalla estaba más acostumbrado a sólo dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Chasqueó la lengua consciente de que no podía luchar _a su estilo_ como hubiera deseado. Para bien o para mal, todos los Vongola disponibles en la base estaban bajo su mando –y una mierda contaba a la vaca-burra- así que debía encontrar una forma de salir de esa.

_Si tan sólo no fueran ilusiones._

_¿Y bien?_ Insistió el enemigo, con sus brillantes ojos azules refulgiendo en medio de aquella pulcra blancura.

Lo primordial era salir de la ilusión, ya luego se encargaría de darle una paliza al tipo. Llevó su mano derecha a su costado, sujetando firmemente el bulto guardado en su bolsillo, y de vuelta miró a su oponente. Necesitaba salir de esa rápido o no sería capaz de enviarle el mensaje.

* * *

_Junio 16. Véneto, Italia. Por la madrugada._

Giuda se sentía complacido con el desempeño de sus hombres. Si bien las familias bajo su control no estaban resultando del todo eficientes, su escuadrón especial había hecho prácticamente todo lo necesario para asegurarle la victoria.

Recordó perfectamente el momento en que _Isteseis_ llegó a su puerta, ofreciéndole su fuerza para lograr sus objetivos. Un grupo de ilusionistas con excelentes capacidades a su servicio. No dudo en aceptarlo.

Por supuesto, no pensaba cumplir con el trato establecido con Yoshiyuki, el líder, respecto a la cesión de territorios, armas y dinero; pero por el momento usaría a esos hombres para sus propios propósitos.

Si bien sabía que los Vongola eran fuertes, no había mucho que pudiesen hacer frente a expertos en crear engaños. Quizá sólo su jefe y la molesta Súper Intuición de la que tanto se hablaba entre la mafia, pero uno de ellos contra todo un grupo de combate resultaba inútil.

Además, incluso si los Specchio –el nombre que habían tomado luego de su alianza con el consejo- caían, tenía suficientes hombres acomodados en los puntos de batalla como para ocasionar bajas suficientes a los Vongola y sus infames familias aliadas.

Tenía que reconocer que el mocoso japonés lo estaba haciendo bien. Conseguirse el favor de tantos aliados era una gran proeza. Por otro lado, tenía la impresión de que los Vongola sabían más de lo que ellos creían saber que ellos sabían.

Así que, debido a eso, aún con todo su regocijo en medio de su casi perfecta estrategia de batalla, no podía dejar de sentir una espinita de ansiedad. Como si algo pudiese salir mal en cualquier momento.

_Señor_

_¿Que quieres?_

_Acaban de reportarse los escuadrones en Japón_ Giuda le miró _Lanzaron el ataque como fue previsto, y los informes estaban correctos, sólo el Guardián de la Tormenta y el del Trueno habían permanecido en la retaguardia_

_Maravilloso, ¿lograron tomar la base?_

El hombre se removió incomodo y desvió la mirada. Giuda volvió a sentir con más fuerza aquella inquietud.

_Bueno_ Dudó _Nos informaron que habían logrado atravesar la defensa y colarse en la base pero… _Tragó saliva sabiendo lo que se le venía encima, deseando no haber recibido el ascenso y quedarse en la sala de operaciones _Perdimos comunicación con ellos inmediatamente después_

Sólo un segundo después y el Jefe del Consejo estaba despotricando contra todo aquello que se moviese y respirara, especialmente si llevaba como sobrenombre Vongola.

_¡Malditos mocosos!_ en medio de un bramido disconforme.

_Estamos intentando recuperar la conexión, pero el sistema parece no querer funcionar_ Interrumpió de nueva cuenta, tímido _Esperamos que se trate sólo de una falla técnica_

_Apresúrense entonces y mantenme informado_ Soltó un hondo suspiro, buscando relajarse.

En cuanto el subordinado abandonó la sala, Giuda se dejó caer en el asiento tras su escritorio, cerrando con pesar los ojos.

Yoshiyuki le había informado que todo se había desarrollado de acuerdo al plan. Lograron infiltrar su espías en Vongola y en sus aliados, y descubrieron las sospechas que sostenían para con el Consejo. Pudieron descubrir sus planes de ataque, cuando los Guardianes del Décimo organizaban a sus escuadrones, y los comunicaron de inmediato al Consejo, junto con el aviso del ataque planeado para derrocarlos.

Organizaron un contraataque y lograron engañar a los de inteligencia de los Cavallone para enviar un mensaje falso de alerta.

Por otro lado, el Consejo convocó a una junta para usar parte de su propio escuadrón como carnada y así dividir las fuerzas del enemigo.

Así, mientras Vongola tenía que atender por obligación a su petición de apoyo a una lucha sin ningún fin, mermarían sus fuerzas de ataque y al mismo tiempo lanzarían una contraofensiva a sus campañas escondidas en Padua.

Quizá los Vongola y sus aliados los superaban en número, pero ellos tenían las mentiras de su lado como carta de victoria. Yoshiyuki y sus hombres eran los mejores ilusionistas de su campo.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la ilusa petición del Décimo en la última reunión. Se había lanzado la soga al cuello él mismo al buscar la liberación de Mukuro, pues era más que conocido para todos en el mundo de la mafia lo mucho que éste buscaba su destrucción.

Que importaba que tuviera el título de Guardián; seguro intentaría aprovecharse de las dispersas fuerzas de ataque de los protegidos por el arcobaleno del Sol y eso, por supuesto, sería completamente benéfico para él.

Observó los archivos que dictaban la división de las fuerzas de ataque del Décimo. Lluvia en Francia, atendiendo su mandato, mientras que el Sol y las fuerzas aliadas eliminaban a sus fuerzas de ataque en ambos países. Niebla, Tormenta y Trueno en la retaguardia. Por último, el Décimo y su guardián Nube arribarían pronto a Véneto para enfrentarse directamente contra ellos.

Nada que no pudieran manejar.

No era tonto, y conocía la reputación de cada uno de los Guardianes Vongola, también del Décimo, claro esta. El asunto con Shimon durante la ceremonia de sucesión, las batallas contra Varia en la selección de candidatos, la expansión de Vongola en esos últimos años. El mocoso japonés era bueno, ellos eran fuertes y Giuda no se olvidaba de que también eran más jóvenes. Por lo tanto, más ágiles.

Pero en este tipo de situaciones la experiencia sobrepasaba por mucho cualquier otro tipo de ventaja. Sólo los líderes o miembros principales de cada familia podrían causarles problemas, los demás, eran sólo blancos andantes.

Dio un último vistazo a la ventana tras su escritorio, casi podía observar los ligeros tonos lilas comenzando a formarse en el horizonte. La noche avanzaba rápido y pronto llegaría el amanecer. Un amanecer de victoria para ellos.

Era verdad, no tenía de que preocuparse. Incluso si las cosas no salían bien en Japón, destruiría los planes de sus enemigos en su patria. Después de todo, una organización sin líder no era más que un montón de hormigas esperando a ser aplastadas.

* * *

_Junio 16. Véneto, Italia. Plaza Principal de la Mansión del Consejo._

_¿Y porque tenemos que hacer esto? Es aburrido_

_Ahora es aburrido, luego mejorará_ Aseguró el mayor en el grupo, no más de cuarenta años, cabello cobrizo y brillantes ojos ámbar _Una vez que acabemos con ese mocoso, nos darán la recompensa…_

_Y luego robaremos los anillos y los aniquilaremos a todos_ Suspiró _Ya me sé el plan, Jefe, mi pregunta es ¿Para que queremos los anillos?_

_Porque nos harán más poderosos, niño, por eso_ Articuló un tercero, de cabellos teñidos en plata por las canas, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al más joven de ellos _Entonces podremos tener un título lo suficientemente grande como para ser reconocidos_

El chico torció el morro en desagrado. Bien le había dicho su madre que cuidara sus amistades cuando era un niño. O bueno, eso es lo que todos los jóvenes decían, porque siendo sinceros él no recordaba a su madre. Seguramente muerta ya, Dios la tenga en su gloria.

Sea cual sea el caso, se arrepentía enormemente de haberse unido a ese grupo de adultos sin un propósito en la vida. Eran buenos en lo que hacían, debía reconocerlo. Eran fuertes y bien organizados, lo cual era lo primero que le había llamado la atención. Y, por sobre todo, no pusieron ninguna pega cuando él pidió unirse al grupo. Lo acogieron como un camarada de inmediato.

Por supuesto que él no los consideraba una familia –como ellos se llamaban a sí mismos- eran sólo sus tutores, quienes le enseñarían todo lo que supieran y aprendería ávidamente para luego largarse a buscar nuevos horizontes.

O eso había sido su plan original. Desafortunadamente un diminuto ser de cabellos color pasto y anteojos redondos casi del tamaño de se cara se había aparecido un día enfrente de su líder –he reconocido tu potencial y bla,bla- y le había entregado un pequeño artefacto en forma de poliedro; Si bueno, más tarde él se enteraría que se llamaban _armas de caja_ –muy _original_ ¿eh?-; el cual, según el curioso personaje, servía para aumentar tu potencial en la batalla y reducir el daño.

_Tu sabes_: la nueva tecnología de batalla para futuras generaciones y todo ese rollo superficial y aburrido que el no se molesto en escuchar, porque, sinceramente, no le importaba. El asunto era que, Yoshiyuki –el nombre que su líder había adoptado, sacado de esos extraños libritos con dibujos curiosos que amaba leer en su tiempo libre*- se había emocionado tanto con su cubito de poder que había puesto como norma que cada uno de los miembros de _Isteseis _debía tener una.

Recordaba haber sufrido toda una odisea para conseguir la suya, la cual –por cierto- aún no había probado. Pero volviendo al tema –de nuevo- su jefe había descubierto una segunda cosa que atrapó absolutamente su atención.

Fuera del hecho de que necesitabas llamas para usar esos hexaedros súper-fantásticos, la mejor forma de hacerlo parecía ser por medio de una concentración masiva a través de un catalizador. Y ese último podía ser muchas cosas. Lo que había emocionado a su jefe había sido descubrir que un simple y sencillo anillo parecía ser el perfecto instrumento de inyección de llamas.

Sobre todo si portaba un piedra incrustada en él. Mientras más dura fuera la piedra o más valiosa resultara, más poder podía concentrar para ser insertado en la caja. Así fue como Yoshiyuki había decidido conseguir la mayor cantidad de anillos que pudiesen para probar la efectividad de cada uno.

Y he allí que inició toda su desgracia. Su agradable espacio de aprendizaje y divertidas misiones se volvieron una aburrida caza de joyería de todas partes del mundo. Mucho tiempo perdido en viajes sin sentido, consiguiendo todo tipo de anillos con las más extravagantes ornamentaciones. Y al final de cuentas no lograron mucho.

Recordaba perfectamente aquellos días, cuando su jefe estaba renunciando a su nueva gran afición aliviando así los corazones de sus subordinados, todo debido a que no encontraba ningún anillo lo suficientemente bueno como para usar el poder de su amado poliedro al cien por cien.

Pero no todo siempre sale como uno espera. Y de nuevo ese hombre miniaturizado se halló de pie ante su líder ofreciéndole otro grandioso artefacto. Un anillo. Sin piedra, sin gracia, con una simple inscripción al frente que dictaba tres números "666". Recordaba haber asomado el rostro por encima de los miembros más leales a Yoshiyuki, curioso por el nuevo artefacto, sólo para llevarse una gran decepción.

Pero finalmente se había enterado más tarde de la grandiosidad de esa pequeña joya. Incrementar su poder de una manera inimaginable. Por supuesto que con ciertos sacrificios, pero finalmente, poder es poder. Y poder era precisamente lo que él estaba buscando.

Desafortunadamente el anillo era sólo de su líder. El no podía hacer mucho para conseguirlo, sólo quedaba esperar un milagro divino para poder hacerse de él. Por supuesto que él no tenía mucha fe -al menos no en nada sí no era él mismo- así que había dedicado el resto de sus días a admirar el poder del anillo –no del líder, del anillo- y averiguar si existían otros como ese o tendría que buscar al enanito de cabellos verdes.

Mala suerte la suya cuando descubrió que en efecto habían más anillos igual o más poderosos que aquél y su jefe se enteró. Los anillos estaban resguardados por la poderosa unión de mafias italianas -universales diría él- y tenían dueños asignados ya. Los otros estaban perdidos en recónditos e insospechados lugares en el mundo. 20* poderosos anillos en el mundo, tenía la intención de al menos hacerse con uno, pero su jefe no.

Yoshiyuki los quería todos. Formar el escuadrón más poderoso jamás creado con anterioridad y bueno, la trillada intención de dominar el mundo. Pero, ¿quién podía culparlo? Después de todo parecía haberse visto muy afectado luego de usar la joya. Y de por si ya estaba medio chalado.

Y así era como él se había visto involucrado en toda esa serie de eventos que desencadenaban en la situación actual.

Él acuclillado en el piso, escuchando las divagaciones megalómanas de su líder, mientras uno de sus compañeros le daba leves golpes en la espalda en medio de una explicación –nuevamente- sobre sus _maravillosos _planes. Y esperando, para nada ansiosamente, a que el _famoso _Décimo capo Vongola hiciera su aparición en la Plaza, dispuesto a vencer al Consejo, para patearle el trasero.

Ojala se apresurara, quería llegar a ver su programa favorito de esa noche. Darían un capítulo especial.

_¡Hey enano!_ Reclamó su atención el Jefe _¿Estás escuchando?_

Soltó un resoplido fastidiado.

_Siii_ Respondió con ese tono suyo tan indiferente que le había sacado arrugas en la frente a la mayoría de su equipo.

_Pues bien, me alegra_ Continuó Yoshiyuki _Porque como te decía, esta por comenzar la diversión_

No veía la hora en que todo eso terminara, robarle el anillo al viejo y alejarse de aquella bola de lunáticos que se decían sus camaradas. _¡Oh! _Meditó en lo último escuchado y alzó la vista al frente.

No conocía a ningún demente que se atreviera a lanzar un ataque sorpresa entrando por la puerta principal. Al parecer el Décimo Vongola tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo –o simplemente era un masoca suicida- cualquiera de las dos. Sonrió alegre de que su espera estuviera llegando a su fin y se alistó para la batalla.

Aunque en realidad no deseaba participar en absoluto.

_Cuando dijeron que vendría sólo el Jefe Vongola con su Guardián, no pensé que realmente vendrían _sólo ellos__ Inquirió Bard, el segundo en el escuadrón.

_Parece que al menos se trajo uno más como ayuda_ Aseguró el líder sonriendo ladinamente mientras giraba el rostro a sus hombres apostados en la plaza.

_Pues no creo que vayan a lograr mucho siendo sólo tres_

Fran le miró curioso, dudando de la sanidad mental del joven japonés. Al menos en la Plaza había unos treinta hombres dispuestos a cazarlo. Sin contar los guardias adentro y por supuesto a los viejos Don.

Pero bueno, no le importaba mucho. Sólo quería dejar de aburrirse tanto.

* * *

_Junio 16. Marsella, Francia. Zona fijada de guerra por el Consejo._

El jet hizo su aterrizaje en uno de los claros, junto a la laguna. De inmediato, los Varia –a quienes distinguió desde el aire- se aproximaron a él.

Descendió junto con sus hombres un tanto descolocado ante lo desolado del lugar. No parecía un campo de batalla, sino más bien, un buen lugar de reposo campestre.

_¡Io Squalo!_ Saludó sonriente mientras el resto de su escuadrón descendía de la nave. Pudo sentir las diferentes presencias hostiles a su alrededor. Después de todo.

_¡Maldito mocoso! _ Arremetió contra él el capitán de estrategia _¡¿Quien diablos te crees que eres para tenernos esperando por casi medio día? _

Yamamoto soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

_Bueno, el vuelo dura muchas horas, aunque hicimos menos de lo normal_ Apuntó animado.

_Pues ya que estás aquí, ¿podrías explicarnos a que se debe esta falta de acción?_ Cuestionó Bel, ya hartó de sólo ser espiados y de que no les atacaran.

_Eso mismo me pregunto yo_ Respondió el japonés poniéndose serio.

_¿A que te refieres? _

_Yo sólo era la carnada_ Explicó con una sonrisa _Tu sabes, venir, pelear, hacer como que no sabemos que nos van a emboscar, ese tipo de cosas_

_¡No reveles esas cosas tan a la ligera! _ Regañó Squalo estrellando su puño en la cabeza del moreno.

_Duele_ Se quejó cubriéndose _¿Cuál es el problema?, somos todos aliados_ Se quejó.

_No todos_ Aseguró Mammon.

_¿Y entonces, que sigue? _

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ellos. Yamamoto al final se encogió de hombros.

_A esta hora Tsuna ya debe estar en Véneto. Todos deben haber llegado ya a sus posiciones, así que no le veo el caso a perder más tiempo_ Shigure Kintoki brilló contra la luz anaranjada del amanecer al ser desenfundada.

_Parece que nos subestimaron si piensan que con esa cantidad de hombres van a derrotarnos_ Comentó Levi.

_Eso es lo que comienza a inquietarme_ Una seña de su mano bastó para que su escuadrón se movilizara. Los miembros del escuadrón de Ryohei que viajaban con él permanecieron en la retaguardia y los de Chrome de inmediato se esfumaron en medio de ilusiones.

_¿Crees que el Consejo se enteró del plan original?_ Preguntó Squalo acercándose aún más.

_Si enviaron a tan poca fuerza de ataque contra nosotros, no puede ser de otra manera_

_Tal vez sólo nos están subestimando demasiado_ Obvió Belphegor comenzando a jugar con sus filosos cuchillos.

Dios, estaba ansioso por rebanar unas cuantas gargantas.

Yamamoto no lo pensó por mucho tiempo y se lanzó al ataque. Bastaron un par de minutos para darse cuenta de que no los habían subestimado. Eran fuertes sus oponentes y por si fuera poco, estaban usando ilusiones.

_¡Tengan cuidado de no caer en las ilusiones! _ Alertó al tiempo que golpeaba en la nuca a uno de sus enemigos con el lado sin filo de la espada.

Giró para ver el panorama y se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras reía tontamente al ver que la advertencia había estado de más.

Entrenados contra ellas los hombres de Chrome no tenían problemas en combatirlas mientras resguardaban al equipo del Sol. Mammon rompía cual burbujas cada una de las ilusiones creadas para enfrentarlo a él y a Belphegor.

Sus hombres, capacitados para situaciones como esta, se las arreglaban en medio de una lucha en equipo. Squalo no parecía ser victima de ninguna ilusión –asestaba certeros golpes a sus oponentes antes de que pudieran crear una- y Lussuria andaba de un lado a otro sanando heridos.

El único que parecía tener un poco de dificultades era Levi, pero curiosamente nadie le prestó atención.

Fue cosa de un par de horas para que la balanza de la victoria se inclinara a su favor. Los escuadrones a su cargo y él mismo hicieron lo posible por no ocasionar ninguna baja. Los Varia parecieron no tomar esa precaución. El sol ya iluminaba el campo al completo cuando Squalo se encargó del último hombre en pie de los Specchio, quien intentaba huir.

_Lo dicho, nos subestimaron_ Comentó Lussuria mientras guardaba su caja en su bolsillo.

Yamamoto agradeció que _ya_ las tuvieran. Tal cual y en el futuro. Bien decían que hay cosas que están destinadas a suceder y el japonés realmente se sentía contento de que éstas fueran de esas cosas.

_Fue tan fácil que me inquieta_ Continuó Squalo acercándose a la Lluvia.

Sin responder, el espadachín sacó el comunicador de su bolsillo. Y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que no estaba funcionando. Pidió a Squalo intentara comunicarse con la base y se percató que ellos tampoco podía. Las comunicaciones habían sido cortadas.

Una maldición no pronunciada cayó sobre el campo. Ninguno se había percatado y no podían estar seguros en que momento había sucedido. Una inquietud baño su cuerpo y un involuntario temblor se apoderó de sus manos y rodillas.

Se encontró a si mismo suplicando a cada una de las divinidades que recordaba que todo estuviera bien. Que _él _estuviera bien.

_¡Malditos aparatos! _ Siseó el de cabellos platas pisoteando el dispositivo.

_Debe haber algún problema con la base de operaciones_ Inquirió Levi _Porque sí he podido contactar con el castillo_

Eso sólo empeoró el sentimiento de impotencia en el moreno, quien de inmediato pidió a los Varia encargarse de los enemigos vivos. Enviarlos a Vindice, llevarlos al castillo, lo que fuera siempre y cuando impidiera que se pusieran de pie contra ellos de nuevo. Y un segundo después estaba caminando al jet dispuesto a volver a Japón.

_Es mas importante verificar que los otros frentes estén a salvo_ Le detuvo Squalo _Seremos de más ayuda en Italia_

Yamamoto negó ferviente con la cabeza.

_Pueden ir ustedes de aquí, enviaré a algunos de los que están en buenas condiciones con ustedes, yo me vuelvo a Japón_ Aseguró.

_¡Ni siquiera sabes que esta sucediendo, maldita sea! _ Continuó necio el mayor _Quizá sólo es un problema técnico, lo más importante ahora es terminar con esta estúpida batalla cuanto antes_ Sujetó el brazo del beisbolista dispuesto a hacerlo entrar en razón.

_¡Me importa un carajo la maldita batalla! _ Gritó perdiendo la paciencia, en un arranque que pocas veces sufría. Squalo y sus hombres le miraron sorprendidos ante las maldiciones pronunciadas, pero no le importó _Ahora mismo sólo me interesa saber que la persona que amo esta a salvo ¿Entiendes? _ Siseó decidido a no ceder _Voy a volver a Japón y cuando lo vea entero y sano con mis propios ojos, entonces me preocupare de aniquilar al enemigo_

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a subir al Jet. Sus hombres haciéndose a un lado, asustados de una faceta que jamás habían visto en su líder. Y entonces, un destelló azul le hizo detenerse, obligándole a dar un par de pasos en retroceso para evitar el golpe directo.

Hubo un minuto en donde todos contuvieron e aliento. Superbi alzó la espada, dispuesto a pelear si se trataba de un ataque enemigo. Shigure Kintoki posicionada como escudo entre el cuerpo de su dueño y el destello frente al mismo. Y entonces la hoja resonó y Yamamoto supo que no había peligro.

Liberó el aire contenido es sus pulmones lentamente, y apresurado se acercó al destello alzando la mano. La llama de la última voluntad brillando en el anillo al momento de tocar aquella esfera conformada de llamas de Lluvia.

Y Kôjiro voló directo sobre su cabeza una vez que el escudo de llamas fue roto por el receptor del mensaje. Su dueño.

La golondrina hizo un par de rondines en círculo sobre el espadachín antes de descender hasta la altura de su rostro y enviar una ráfaga de llamas alrededor del mismo. Yamamoto conocía aquel proceso muy bien. Lo había usado desde que supieran que existía para no perder el contacto en las misiones más difíciles. Para, al menos, escuchar la voz del otro en la distancia.

Las llamas susurraron. Hablaron suavemente, tan tenue que parecía imperceptible. Con una voz que el conocía muy bien. Los presentes mantuvieron un silencio e inmovilidad sepulcral hasta que la emisión de llamas desapareció y la golondrina se elevó en el aire, envolviéndose en un nuevo circulo azul para desaparecer.

_¡¿Que diablos…?_ Inquirió el único capaz de recuperar la voz ante la escena. Era tan jodidamente surrealista.

Yamamoto soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sonrió al mayor despreocupadamente y le paso una mano por los hombros ante la estupefacción de su ex tutor virtual de espada.

_Disculpa el arranque_ Rio tontamente, volviendo a ser el Yamamoto Takeshi relajado de siempre _Ahora todo esta bien, vayamos a Véneto_

Squalo pensó en exigir explicaciones, golpearle la cabeza, atarlo a un árbol, morderlo. Quien sabe, muchas cosas. Pero por algún motivo sentía que saber de que iba todo ese espectáculo dañaría su poca salud mental. Así que mirándolo cauteloso asintió.

_¡Ya oyeron bastardos! _ Gritó Squalo a su equipo _Mammon, Levi ustedes se encargaran de los prisioneros. Bel y Lussuria se vienen conmigo_

_¡Pero yo quiero ver al Jefe! _ Lloriqueó el controlador del rayo.

_¡Me importa una mierda lo que tú quieras! _ Respondió agitando amenazante su espada _¡Vas a obedecer mis ordenes y punto! _

_Shi shi shi_ Y le mostró la lengua al derrotado hombre quien enfureció.

_¡Me las vas a pagar! _ Amenazó al rubio _Voy a patearte el trasero_

_Ya quisieras_

Squalo decidió no perder más el tiempo y subió al Jet.

_Más les vale pagarme una buena cantidad por esto _

Yamamoto ordenó a los heridos permanecer con los dos Varia y después abordó también el Jet.

_¡Bye-bi Mammon! _ Se despidió Bel con un infantil gesto de la mano que el* arcobaleno no respondió.

Una vez sobre el asiento, Takeshi se permitió un suspiro profundo de relajación y cerró los ojos. El mensaje aún claro en su mente.

_No te atrevas a regresar idiota, no moriré tan fácilmente. Acábalos a todos y trae al Décimo y tu trasero de vuelta. Confía en mí. Te amo._

No todos los días tenía la capacidad de escucharlo. Y aunque no hubiera sido de frente pudo sentir como si hubiera sido pronunciado sobre sus labios en un beso de promesa.

Confiaría en él. Todo iría bien. Volvería y dormirían abrazados alejando todo el olor a batalla y muerte con su simple respiración. Porque en sus ojos verdes no había espacio para el dolor, la angustia, la desesperación o el ardor que provocaba la lucha. Sólo habría amor y paz.

Y Takeshi se juró que volvería a _ello. _A casa. Con toda su familia a salvo.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Weeno~

Ya dije mucho arriba. Uff, nunca había dicho tantas cosas juntas (Mentira). En fin. Aclaraciones~

*Se refiere a Mangas, obviamente. No a ningún personaje ni autor en particular. Por supuesto, todos los miembros de Isteseis no usan sus nombres reales.

*20 anillos. Aquí hago referencia a los anillos más poderosos de la serie (esos que no se rompen con la carga de llamas xD) y sólo coloco a 20: Los 7 anillos Vongola, los 7 anillos Mare y los 6 anillos infierno. No incluí los anillos Shimon por que se entiende que al vencer a los Shimon fueron destruidos o en su defecto, Fran no los conoce, lo que prefieran.

*No había hecho esa aclaración antes. Pero dado que para mi es más fácil manejo a Viper/Mammon como hombre. En el Anime/Manga no mencionan su sexo (o si?) así que para mi es un niño con pelo largo xD.

Eso es todo! Gracias por leer!

Si llegaste hasta aquí es porque leíste tooodo el capi y tooodo el fic. Te felicito y te agradezco de todo corazón.


	16. Refuerzos

En El Futuro

**By: **Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Emm...bueno, me disculpo por estos largos meses sin actualizar, pero como recompensa les traigo dos capis seguidos n_n (ok, eso no vale como excusa, pero ¿Apoco no es bueno?)_

_En fin, como se que lo que menos quieren es tenerme aqui tirandoles rollo, vamos a con las respuestas de los comentarios y el capitulo de hoy ¿Vale?_

_**xxYuunaxx: **¡Hey! Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te este gustando. Perdona la demora con la actualizacion, pero bueno, ya saben como este rollo de empezar a publicar historias no terminadas. Como sea, tengo fe en que te gustaran estos dos capis n_n Gracias por leer y comentarme, te invito a seguir esto hasta el final!_

_**Yui-3000:** Holas! xD ok, no, te respondo luego de mucho tiempo, perdón ¿Podrías decirme como responder los reviews? En cuanto a tu comentario, me encanta que te encante el final del capitulo (?) No pude evitar poner a Yama molesto y asustado por la seguridad de Gokudera. Algo fuera de lo común en él, pero no imposible. Lo de los mensajes con las box-heki se me ocurrió nada más, pensé que sería bastante util en situaciones de incomunicacion con tecnología. En cuanto a los comentarios no te preocupes, me conformo con que sigas leyendo, por supuesto siempre me anima leer lo que los demás opinan de mis hsitorias y no quedarme con la duda, pero tampoco los voy a exigir para seguir escribiendo. Espero te guste el capi. Gracias por leerme! (¿Ya te dije que amo tus historias?)_

_**Dotachin:** Yojo! Aquí con el siguiente capi! gracias por tenerme paciencia y no dejar de leerme y comentar aun con mis retardos. De verdad tus comentarios me animan bastante, no se por que. Como sea, espero sea de tu agrado el siguiente capi. Nos leemos! Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Perdón por los posibles errores aqui y abajo! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **Capítulo 17 para el miércoles!**_

**KHR** es propiedad de** Amano.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Refuerzos.**

_16 de Junio. Padua, Italia. Campamento de Familias Aliadas Vongola._

El lugar se había vuelto un completo desastre. El caos era reinante en cada recodo del campo. Él corría desesperado de un lado a otro buscando. La lucha los había separado, el enemigo –de una manera sorpresiva- les había tomado desprevenidos y ahora, aun con todo el esfuerzo que aplicaba a ello, no era capaz de restablecer el control.

_¡Jefe!_ Gritó de nuevo, esquivando por los pelos un ataque y enfrascándose en una batalla, la cual uno de sus aliados le ayudo a librar _¡Jefe!_

_¡Romario!_

De inmediato giró en busca de la voz y, entre la polvareda que se había levantado y las constantes armas de caja luchando de aquí allá, logró distinguir la rubia cabellera. Se apresuró a llegar a su lado, sin embargo, una fuerza invisible le hizo retroceder a pocos pasos, tal cual si lo hubiesen empujado.

_¡Es su arma de caja!_ Gritó Dino metido en la lucha _¡Es algo así como un campo de fuerza!_ Le informó blandiendo el látigo magistralmente. Dentro del campo, con él, quizá unos seis o siete hombres _¡Pero eso no es lo importante!_ Llamó su atención de nuevo el capo y le hizo una seña angustiada dirigida a su chaqueta, olvidada en el suelo algunos metros allá.

Romario frunció el ceño y un pequeño recuerdo flotó a su mente como atraído por la gravedad: ¿_No es lindo? Quizá no lo vuelva a ver_ era la frase que retumbaba en sus oídos. Recordó, también, haber abandonado la habitación inmediatamente después para atender una llamada telefónica.

_¡Jefe!_ Chilló alterado al analizar la situación y comprenderla _No habrá…_ Pero un rugido estremecedor interrumpió su frase y el ajetreo en el campo de batalla.

Romario sintió encogerse su estomago, no supo si de miedo, coraje o su mal entrenada resignación. Había cosas que su rubio y joven jefe aún no era capaz de comprender y maldecía a los cuatro vientos que _esa_ fuera una de ellas.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el campo de lucha y entonces el pánico cundió. ¿Pero quién podía culparlos? Aún en ese mundo surrealista del que ahora formaban parte, con armas de caja poderosas e imponentes, era sumamente –jodidamente- anormal ver una tortuga de mas de diez metros de altura, caminando en dos patas y dispuesta a comerse todo a su paso.

Quizá fuera tarde, pero en ese justo momento Romario se percató de que estaba lloviendo.

_¡Jefe!_ Gritó impotente, en medio de un berrinche personal que, por mucho que amara al rubio, esta vez no pudo reprimir.

_¡No pude evitarlo!_ Respondió el aludido asestando un golpe al enemigo con su arma _Es mi mascota, quería que estuviera conmigo en mis últimos minutos de vida_ Hizo un amago de puchero blandiendo el látigo nuevamente antes sus oponentes quienes, sintiéndose a salvo dentro del campo, no se habían cohibido por la entrada de Enzo a la batalla.

_¡Nadie dijo que fuera morir!_ Reprendió su mano derecha, guía, tutor, mejor amigo y hasta cierto punto padre.

Pero cualquier regaño estaba de más. Varios metros allá Enzo pisaba, arañaba, embestía e intentaba masticar a aliados y enemigos por igual.

_¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que lloviera!_ Se defendió Dino, pero estaba muy consciente de que, aun siendo su mascota, las cosas se iban a poner feas con Enzo fuera de control.

_¡¿Por qué está Enzo aquí?_ Gritó uno de los Cavallone llegando apresurado junto a Romario.

Capo y mano derecha se miraron por un segundo.

_Estrategia_ Dijo el segundo, recolocándose las gafas y disimulando la situación. Una cosa es que él riñera al inconsciente rubio y otra muy diferente hacer notar sus deslices ante los demás.

_¿Estrategia?_ Repitió incrédulo el muchacho _¡Pero si está fuera de control!_

_¡Defectos técnicos!_ Gritó Dino derrotando al último de sus enemigos en el campo.

_Vale…_ Comentó aún desconfiado _¿Y que hay de los Vongola, Jefe?_

El rubio se acercó hasta la pared que formaba el campo, alguien de afuera la había creado, así que estaba encerrado dentro.

_Es probable que no lleguen a tiempo_ Confesó, aunque el joven no se mostró sorprendido. Debió imaginarlo antes, como seguro hicieron muchos otros en la batalla.

Hacia bastante rato que había amanecido, por lo cual llevaban luchando varias horas. Los Specchio les habían atacado antes de que el sol asomara, antes de que ellos pudieran siquiera repasar su estrategia de asalto.

Analizándolo de cualquier forma, era la peor situación posible. Y quizá fuera bastante patético el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, pero entre todo el barullo de ideas, Dino no pudo evitar preguntarse si volvería a ver Hibari Kyôya.

Un nuevo rugido y el rubio sacudió fervientemente la cabeza. Había cosas más importantes en que pensar en esos momentos.

_Debe haber algún interruptor en otro lado_ Dijo a sus dos subordinados. Romario asintió dispuesto a buscarlo para que su jefe pudiera salir de aquel molesto campo. Enzo gruñía cada vez más fuerte, o eso pensaron todos antes de notar que en realidad se estaba acercando bastante _Aléjense de aquí o Enzo podría hacerles daño, dentro del campo yo estaré bien incluso si me pasa por encima_ Su mano derecha dudó un momento, pero convencido con las palabras del rubio se alejó prudentemente dispuesto a encontrar el interruptor.

Dino observó los alrededores en búsqueda del dispositivo y al mismo tiempo notando como su tortuga se acercaba más a su posición. Un par de pasos la separaban de él. Fue en ese momento en que sucedió la peor jugada de mala suerte.

Enzo dio un paso más y aplastó parte de una tienda de campaña y lo que parecía equipo y armamento. En medio del estallido que provocó la acción un pequeño artefacto salió disparado algunos metros adelante. Bastó un par de segundos para que lo identificaran.

_¡El interruptor!_ Gritaron Dino y Romario a la vez al ver la parpadeante lucecita en el controlador del campo. Sin embargo no hubo tiempo ni de moverse para cogerlo pues de otro pisotón Enzo lo hizo estallar.

Dino tragó duro al esperar la siguiente escena. El campo se disolvió y lo ultimo que el capo alcanzo a ver antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe fue la planta del pie de su adorada mascota. Era irónico morir de esa manera, se dijo.

Pudo escuchar a Romario gritar algo, se preparó para el impactó y en su lugar casi muere asfixiado por una enorme bola de polvo que se alzó frente a él. Abrió los ojos inquieto y alcanzó a ver a su tortuga tendida a toda su longitud en el suelo a un par de metros de él. Sobre sí, justo en el lugar donde debería haber caído la pisada había una especie de manto negro con pinchos que no tardó en reconocer.

_En verdad que eres idiota_

Fue la frase que le hizo voltear con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Definitivamente quien más adoraba robar cámara y el de las entradas más chulas era Hibari Kyôya. Unos metros mas allá Romario suspiraba de alivio al ver a su jefe enteró y haciéndole ojitos a la Nube en vez de remolido cual puré en el suelo.

_¿Pero, cómo…?_

Pero el moreno no se detuvo a darle explicaciones, recogió el látigo del suelo y se lo lanzó al rubio. Dino lo cogió al vuelo y se guardó de comentar nada más. Simplemente se quedó pasmado observando al Nube acercarse a paso seguro hacía él.

Hibari llegó a su lado y sin previo aviso lo cogió de la sucia camisa blanca y le plantó un fuerte beso en la boca. Dino alucinó ante la acción a tal grado que no pudo responder. Más tarde se maldeciría por ello. Fueron un par de segundos, Kyôya rompió el contacto y le dio un empujón. El rubio trastabilló un poco y luego se enderezó.

_Detén a tu mascota y ponla a resguardo_ Ordenó sin mirarle _Intenta organizar a esta bola de herbívoros buenos para nada_

_¿Y tú que harás?_ Preguntó cuando pudo recuperar la voz, sabiendo que si moría en ese instante sería enormemente feliz.

_Iré a morderlos hasta la muerte_ Contestó obviando la respuesta.

Dino soltó una carcajada, debió esperárselo, se dijo. Asintió haciendo señas a Romario para acercarse. Hibari comenzó a alejarse y Dino se guardó de decirle más nada, pero antes de que el rubio pudiese ponerse a la tarea de controlar a su tortuga que se removía patas arriba en el suelo, el moreno se dio vuelta y lo encaró de nuevo.

_Mantente a salvo_ Finalizó luego de meditarlo unos segundos y se alejó de allí abatiendo con sencillos golpes al enemigo. Kusakabe le daba alcance a lo lejos. Dino supo que ahora todo marcharía mejor.

* * *

Recién habían aterrizado sus jets y de inmediato la fuerza Vongola se había apresurado a auxiliar a las alianzas. Los jefes y guardianes habían resistido bien, pero la lucha iba muy pareja. Ryohei ordenó a un par de los de su escuadrón encargarse de los heridos y mandó al resto a la lucha. Desde que sobrevolaban el área se percataron de Enzo e incluso antes de aterrizar por completo Hibari había salido disparado de la nave seguido de Kusakabe.

Ciertamente las formas de actuar del Nube no le sorprendieron así que se concentró en su propia tarea: derrotar enemigos y auxiliar a los aliados. Con ellos ahí como refuerzo la balanza se inclinaba ante los Vongola, pero en cuanto él tuviese que viajar a Nápoles las cosas podían volverse a poner feas.

Se mordió el labio sin saber muy bien que hacer.

En ese justo momento el comunicador de cada uno de los Guardianes Vongola sonó con un peculiar mensaje: "_Enemigo ilusionistas. Aviso trampa. Prioridad Décimo_". Ninguno de los cuatro* que recibió el mensaje pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de alivio.

Las cosas parecían ponerse mejor

* * *

_Véneto, Italia. 16 de Junio._

Cuando Tsuna arribó a Véneto y bajó del jet para encontrarse con Xanxus, por supuesto que no esperaba un gran recibimiento, ni un abrazo amistoso, ni siquiera un saludo; pero tampoco se esperó que apenas poner un pie en tierra, el líder de los Varia le apuntaría con una de sus armas directo entre las cejas.

_¿Xa…Xanxus?_

_Que te quede claro que esto es por conveniencia y no por gusto_ Alegó el hijo del Noveno _En cuanto todo termine me la cobraré_

Tsuna pensó en gritar e implorar clemencia, pero estaba bastante ocupado tratando de no mojar los caros pantalones del traje como para ello. No habría jamás nadie en el mundo que le influyera tal terror, por supuesto Xanxus, Hibari y Reborn eran los únicos con aquel privilegio.

Siempre se preguntó como era posible que aquellos tres, capaces de hacerlo llorar con una mirada y tenerlo bajo sus pies implorando por su vida, le guardaban tal _respeto._

_Va-vale_ Dijo al fin, tragando saliva y desviando la mirada _Haré lo que quieras luego, pero ahora te necesito de mi lado Xanxus_ Articuló tan bajito que probablemente sólo el aludido lo escuchó.

_No estoy de tu lado_ Aseguró bajando el arma _Estoy del lado de Vongola_ Y sin más se dio media vuelta para iniciar la marcha hacia la Mansión del Consejo.

_Le agradecería que no fuera tan irrespetuoso con el Décimo, Xanxus-sama_ Comentó Ran cuando el Varia pasó a su lado.

Tsuna esta vez no pudo aguantarse el gritillo agudo que dejó su garganta. El líder del escuadrón de asesinato detuvo su andar y observó de reojo al _mocoso_ que le hablaba. Tenía cierto aire de prepotencia y seguridad en la mirada. Le recordaba un poco al famoso Guardián Niebla, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Xanxus no fueron ni sus ojos y cabello negros característicos de un japonés, ni el brillo de intensidad en la mirada sino la familiaridad de sus facciones.

No tardó en reconocer al muchacho. Sonrió un poco de medio lado, le regaló un asentimiento casi imperceptible de cabeza y siguió su andar. Tsuna se acordó de respirar al ver que el Varia no asesinaba a Ran, pero se le olvidó de nuevo ante la manera tan cordial –si se le podía llamar de esa manera- del trato entre ambos.

_¿Lo conoces de algún lado?_ Preguntó acercándose al muchacho cuando recupero el control de sus piernas. Los cabellos negros revolotearon cuando el otro giró a encararle.

_Tanto como conocerlo, no_ Respondió con una media sonrisa _Pero estuve en el escuadrón de los Varia antes de irme a la rama principal Vongola_

_¡¿Eh?_

_Ran compitió contra Belphegor por el puesto de la Tormenta entre los principales del escuadrón de asesinato_ Informó Reborn a Tsuna saltando hacia su hombro.

_Por supuesto perdí_ Informó el chico con una sonrisilla nerviosa _Pero la verdad es que no me molesta tanto, Belphegor-san es muchísimo más fuerte que yo_

_Así que se volvió un espía para Varia y Vongola y por eso viajó de vuelta a Japón_ Continuó el arcobaleno.

_Mi raíz es japonesa aunque haya crecido en Italia, por eso escogí volver a mi patria junto con mi trabajo_ Informó mientras revisaba el comunicador del capo en busca de alguna respuesta a los mensajes enviados _Fue allí cuando me enteré de que la rama principal se trasladaba a Japón y luego conocí al Líder_ Sonrió como recordando el momento _Solicité el cambio a los Varia y me integré al escuadrón de Gokudera-san, lo demás ya debe darlo por echo Jefe_

Tsuna asintió bastante sorprendido. Sabía de la enorme confianza que se tenían el chico y Gokudera y, por supuesto, también conocía sus grandes capacidades en la batalla, pero jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que fuera parte de Varia en el pasado.

Al parecer Xanxus tomaba nota de cada uno de sus subordinados, especialmente aquellos que no eran _escoria_ como acostumbraba llamarles. Tsuna se sintió un poco admirado ante ello.

_¡Han contestado!_ Informó alegre el chico interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y deteniendo el andar del grupo.

_¿De dónde?_ Se apresuró a preguntar Tsuna, ansioso.

_De Namimori, Giannini-san ha enviado un mensaje a todos los comunicadores, asegura que fue una falla técnica y que todo se encuentra en orden_ Suspiró visiblemente relajado _Que alegría_ Dijo por ultimo.

Sawada, por su parte, sintió como le regresaba parte del alma al cuerpo. Afortunadamente todo parecía haber sido una falsa alarma, se alegró de que todo estuviese en orden.

El ambiente se destensó bastante y al poco rato la enorme Mansión del Consejo se vislumbró en la lejanía. Si se detenía a pensarlo no tenían un plan de ataque ni mucho menos, pero siempre había sido de esa manera con ellos ¿Qué no? Se preguntó como le estaría yendo a los demás, pero sabía que eso no era lo que tenía que estar pensando en ese momento.

Xanxus detuvo su andar y le miró de reojo, como dándole a notar algo. Ran tecleó algunas cosas en el comunicador y luego lo devolvió a su bolsillo. Alzó la vista y barrió el lugar.

_También tiene vigilancia afuera_ Comentó.

_Parece que sí era una trampa, después de todo_ Dijo Reborn tomando a León, ahora en forma de arma.

Su condición de arcobaleno y sus juramentos ante el Consejo y la Mafia en general, le impedían participar de lleno en la lucha, pero de ahí a que _no _protegiera a Tsuna en la batalla había un trecho bastante grande.

Quizá jamás lo reconocería pero tenía bastante aprecio por sus estudiantes, y en especial, con Sawada Tsunayoshi, había forjado un lazo muy profundo y amistoso. Sabía que Tsuna le quería bastante y daría la vida por él, así como por todos los que amaba. Él estaba dispuesto a retribuirle tamaña muestra de cariño.

_Gokudera-san tenía razón_ Dijo Ran _Pero supongo que no vale mucho pensar en ello ahora_

Xanxus chasqueó la lengua y empuñó las dos armas mientras extraía de su cinturón su arma de caja.

_Simplemente vamos a quemar todo_ Aseguró con una sonrisa que le dio bastantes escalofríos al capo.

Tsuna se preguntó qué tan a salvo estaría su integridad en esa batalla mientras se colocaba sus fiables X-Gloves. Llegó a la conclusión de que muy remotamente.

Ran observó a los dos _grandes_ a su lado prepararse para la lucha. Era bastante obvio quien tenía más ganas y no pudo evitar admirar al capo. Parecía odiar bastante la idea de causar daño a alguien, de pelear. Él hizo lo propio con su arma de caja y empuñó firme su magnum en las manos.

Había bastantes enemigos en la plaza, sin contar a los del exterior y al parecer planeaban emboscarlos. Espero la señal de su jefe y apenas pusieron un pie dentro de los terrenos una lluvia de balas cayó sobre ellos.

Ninguna alcanzó a tocarlos. Bester se encargó de petrificar las que se dirigían al chico y cuando Ran pudo moverse un poco sólo alcanzó a observar a dos figuras moverse velozmente por la plaza. Xanxus disparaba tan rápido que parecía hacerlo al azar pero era bastante obvio que todos sus tiros acertaban. Bester ahora luchaba con otras armas de caja, petrificándolas con sus rugidos para después hacerlas desaparecer.

El Décimo, por su parte, volaba de un lado a otro impulsado por sus X-Gloves, golpeando a tantos enemigos encontrara a su paso, mientras el Manto Negro que ahora era su arma de caja le protegía de los ataques del enemigo.

Ran se preguntó si tendría que hacer algo allí, después de todo, y su respuesta vino en forma de una cúpula negra cubriendo su visión. Se halló de pronto en medio de un campo cubierto de flores sin rastros de lucha alrededor. Un hombre corpulento y vistiendo el traje de los Specchio le veía de pie unos metros más allá con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El comunicador sonó en ese momento y se apresuró a revisar el mensaje sin dejar de apuntar a su enemigo con su arma. Sonrió un poco contrariado ante la nueva noticia y entonces enfocó toda su atención a la lucha. El hombre no parecía impaciente por derrotarle.

_Por ahora será uno menos_ Dijo luego de un rato _Espero te guste este lugar para ser lo último que veas_

Se puso en guardia. _Ilusiones._ Quizá el aviso le había llegado un pelín tarde, pero el resto del mensaje valía la pena para ser comunicado al capo de inmediato.

_Que lastima que mi mentor sea especialista en el campo_ Dijo al fin sonriendo de vuelta al enemigo _Después de todo su mejor amigo le hacía bastantes bromas al respecto_

_¿De qué demonios estas hablando?_ Alegó el Specchio borrando su sonrisa.

_Sólo explicaba por qué vas a morir_ Y se lanzó a la batalla.

Tsuna derribó a tantos como su hyper velocidad le permitía. Tenía la intención de evitar muertes en manos de Xanxus, pero con lo emocionado que estaba el Varia no lo veía muy posible. Por otro lado, Reborn se encontraba en la retaguardia, atacando a los enemigos que le permitía su _discreta_ manera de luchar. Ran estaba enfrascado en una batalla con un hombre bastante imponente, quizá alguno de los principales.

Lo preocupante del asunto era que no podían avanzar. Mientras más derribaban, más hombres salían. Se detuvo un momento y decidió que no podía perder más tiempo o Giuda escaparía. Soltó un suspiro resignado, quizá podría medirse un poco y no matar a nadie.

_Nuts_ Llamó a su acompañante que de inmediato gruñó en respuesta _Cambio forma, modo atacco_ Susurró. Un _Nya_ acompañó al león cuando obedeció la orden. De inmediato el Manto de Primo pasó a formar parte de sus X-Gloves. Un _BBA*_ sería demasiado para los hombres apostados en la plaza, pero podría intentar usar un X-Burner en baja potencia.

Meditaba en lo que podría o no hacer cuando una risilla a sus espaldas le hizo darse vuelta sorprendido.

_¡Oi!_ Le llamó un chico que no tardó en reconocer. Podría tener el pelo de un color más normal –negro en vez de verde, como le recordaba- pero el rostro era inconfundible.

_Fran…_ Dijo bastante impactado ante el encuentro. Recordaba al chico del futuro, recordaba que era parte de los Varia y que detrás del telón trabajaba para Mukuro. Nunca habló con él directamente ni mucho menos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no podía ser alguien más.

Ante la forma de llamarlo, el chico frunció un poco el ceño y alzó la guardia. ¿Cómo era que el capo sabía su nombre? O al menos su apodo, en todo caso. Tsuna pareció darse cuenta de su error y alzó los brazos en forma defensiva para desviar la atención. Podía ser Fran y estar de su lado en el futuro, pero ahora mismo vestía de azul igual que el enemigo, no podía dejarse llevar por especulaciones.

_Dame tu anillo_ Ordenó el muchacho con esa peculiar manera de hablar y sonriendo un tanto _Es bastante aburrido aguantar todo esto, sólo dámelo y así podré irme a casa_ Completó haciendo un ademán.

Sentado cómodamente en la barandilla del segundo piso y encarando al capo suspendido en el aire. De pronto el sonido de la batalla dejó de llegar a sus oídos y desvío ligeramente la vista para buscar el motivo. Al centro de la plaza, en medio de la batalla y todo el griterío que comenzaba a disminuir a pasos agigantados resaltaba una figura sobre las demás.

_¡Ah!_ Habló de nuevo Fran, haciéndole desviar su atención _Parece realmente cabreado_

_¿De qué hablas?_

_Parece que comenzará_ Respondió poniéndose de pie sobre la barandilla _Pero eso no debe importarle mucho Décimo Vongola_ Sonrió mientras caminaba sobre la delgada superficie y Tsuna no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso estaba dentro de alguna ilusión; siendo así ¿Desde cuando? _Nosotros tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender, y su mamá se cansará de esperarlo si no entra pronto_

Y ante la mención de su madre se olvidó por completo de todo lo demás.

_¿Qué has…Mi madre?_ Articuló sintiendo su estomago encogerse con tanta fuerza que le provocó nauseas.

_¿No lo sabía?_ Preguntó el chico, como si realmente le sorprendiera, con demasiado cinismo en la voz _Su madre a estado esperándole aquí bastante tiempo_ Rio divertido _El Jefe la invitó a tomar el té y ella no pudo negarse_

_¡¿Qué demonios le hicieron a Mamá?_ En un segundo tenía al chico contra la pared del pasillo del segundo piso, su mano firme apretando su garganta, pero al contario de la reacción esperada, Fran pareció no inmutarse.

_Perder el control nunca es bueno, Décimo-san_ Rio de nuevo mientras se desvanecía cual aire entre los dedos de Tsuna.

Furioso, buscó con la mirada alrededor. Le vio al final del pasillo, con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y una sonrisilla picarona en la cara.

_¡Déjate de estupideces!_ Gritó fuera de control _¡¿Donde esta mi Madre? ¡¿Qué le hicieron?_

_Ya le dije_ Caminó hacia el interior de la Mansión _Nos esperan adentro_ Y desapareció por el pasillo.

Tsuna no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. A la mierda con todos ellos, si le habían tocado un solo cabello a su madre, los aniquilaría por completo. Le siguió a toda velocidad, olvidándose de lo que sucedía en la plaza.

* * *

Era bastante obvio del lado de quien se inclinaba la balanza. Probablemente el consejo considero que con ilusionistas podrían derrotarles, y en realidad era lógico que los subestimaran siendo tan jóvenes. Reborn pudo relajarse un poco cuando el número de enemigos comenzó a disminuir.

A paso lento, pero seguro, Ran acababa con sus oponentes. Le había tocado uno difícil de entrada pero no había tenido bastantes problemas para derrotarlo. Xanxus parecía estar descargando todo el estrés de su vida en ese mismo instante y hasta hacía unos momentos Tsuna se estaba cargando a una cantidad bastante considerable también.

Sin embargo, fue en su nuevo análisis de la situación que se percato de algo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Pudo ver que el capo luchaba contra un niño, en la distancia no pudo distinguirle bien pero, más joven que Tsuna, fijo. Lo que si no le pasó desapercibido fue el cambio de actitud de su aprendiz.

De un momento a otro sus movimientos se volvieron más bruscos y erráticos y se olvidó de todo y siguió al chico al interior del edificio. Era bastante obvio que estaba bajo una ilusión y eso le preocupó puesto que no debería ser. Tsuna tenía la súper intuición de su lado, las ilusiones no deberían hacer mella en el.

Algo debía haber pasado, se dijo. Pero no tuvo tiempo ni de intentar seguir al chico puesto que en un momento el panorama de la batalla cambió. Hubo un estallido de llamas en el centro de la plaza y la atención de todos recayó allí.

_Llegó la hora de dejar los juegos_ Dijo una voz que sobresalió por sobre lo que quedaba de bullicio _Mientras su querido Décimo es exterminado por Giuda, ustedes verán su final aquí mismo_

No tardó en darse cuenta que se trataba de un arma de caja siendo activada. No podía saber si era tipo equipamiento o tipo animal, ahora mismo su atención estaba bastante puesta en el brillo color lila que salía del anillo. Un anillo Infierno.

Tsuna ya no estaba a la vista y por lo dicho le habían tendido una trampa. Xanxus pareció no inmutarse mucho ante lo llamativo de la situación por un momento, pero luego de un rato dejó de luchar y buscó al hombre al centro de la plaza.

Reborn no tuvo que adivinar que el efecto del arma le había alcanzado. Él podía evitar caer en el efecto por sus habilidades natas y las que le confería ser arcobaleno, pero el no saber de que iban también le ponía en desventaja. Se acercó a Ran lo más que pudo, quien también había dejado de luchar y parecía buscar algo con la mirada.

_¿Que sucede?_ Preguntó.

_No puedo ver nada_ Contestó el muchacho al reconocer la voz _Todo está completamente negro_

_¿Una ilusión?_

_No es así_ De inmediato ambos se pusieron en guardia al reconocer la voz del sujeto _A diferencia de lo anterior, esto no es ninguna ilusión_ Afirmó Yoshiyuki caminando hacia ellos _Están sumidos en la obscuridad_

_¿Es el poder de tu arma de caja?_

_Así es_ Contestó al arcobaleno. Ran aguzó el oído, puesto que no era capaz de verlo __Buco Nero, _la capacidad de tragarlo todo y sumirlo en la completa obscuridad_ Sonrió prepotente, sabiendo su ventaja _Tus aliados están bajo la influencia de mi arma y tu _no puedes_ luchar Arcobaleno, parece que es mi victoria_

_En tus sueños_ Dijo Xanxus bastante cerca de ellos. Parecía no ser capaz de ver nada, pero eso no le detuvo de intentar dispararle al enemigo.

Yoshiyuki soltó una carcajada al ver pasar las balas por sus costados. La habilidad de su arma era sumirlo todo en la oscuridad infinita, pero con su poder multiplicado por el anillo Infierno era capaz de distorsionarlo todo, incluso los sonidos dentro de aquel espacio. Sus hombres también se veían influenciados por aquel ataque, pero mientras el oponente se sumía en la confusión absoluta y era incapaz de atacarlo, el se hacía cargo de lo demás.

Reborn maldijo por lo bajo y luego le apuntó con León. Xanxus seguía disparando a diestra y siniestra, a veces acertando a algunos de los Specchio en la plaza, pero sin alcanzar a Yoshiyuki.

_¿Oh?_ Dijo sonriendo el último _¿Planeas atacarme Arcobaleno?_ Soltó una risilla _¿Aún con lo que implica para ti romper tu juramento?_

La situación había dado la vuelta en un instante y eso le jodía de sobremanera. Para terminarla de joder, Tsuna estaba fuera de su vista y no tenía idea de lo que sucedía con él. Sabía los riesgos de romper su juramento como Arcobaleno, pero en aquel instante, con la batalla físicamente perdida, la verdad no le importó demasiado. Tenía que proteger a Vongola, ya no sólo por los anillos o porque fuera parte de su misión, sino porque también eran su Familia.

Cargó dispuesto a disparar y Yoshiyuki borró la sonrisa de su rostro alzando la guardia.

_Oya, oya_ Se escuchó a lo lejos, casi como un susurró. Luego, la típica risa burlona del Kokuyô se hizo completamente audible _No pensé que realmente te arriesgarías, Arcobaleno_

_Llegas bastante tarde, ¿no lo crees?_ Sonrió Reborn bajando el arma. _La tuvimos cerca_, se dijo a si mismo.

_No tendría que estar aquí en primer lugar_ Se defendió Mukuro riendo de nuevo _Sin embargo, siempre causa mas impacto llegar elegantemente tarde_

_¡¿Quién demonios es?_ Gritó Yoshiyuki al no alcanzar a ver a nadie alrededor, sin embargo la voz era bastante clara.

_Debo alcanzar a Tsuna, encárgate de esto, Mukuro_ Ordenó el Arcobaleno.

_¿Y que te hace pensar que obedeceré tus ordenes?_ Niebla de color azulado comenzó a reunirse unos metros más allá y conforme se dispersaba la figura del Guardián se hacía visible. Sosteniendo su tridente y sonriendo como era su costumbre.

_¿No viniste a ayudar, acaso?_ Preguntó sin perder la calma, conocía al Niebla, después de todo.

_Vine a saldar una deuda_ Respondió encogiéndose de hombros _Pero eso no me obliga a obedecer a nadie_

_¿Reborn-san?_ Cuestionó Ran sin comprender del todo la situación. Xanxus había dejado de disparar y con el ceño fruncido en demasía escuchaba atentamente.

_¿Quizá sea que no crees poder ganarle?_ Dijo de pronto Reborn, obviando el llamado.

Mukuro dejó de sonreír y le miró con molestia por un segundo. Luego pareció entender la táctica del bebé y cerró los ojos mientras reía.

_Es demasiado sencillo para mi_ Alegó al fin, Yoshiyuki chasqueó la lengua y cerró los puños con fuerza. _Malditos refuerzos. _Pensó _Sin embargo, ahora mismo este no es el lugar donde debo estar_ Terminó poniéndose serio.

Reborn se olvido de seguir con la charla al comprender. Apretó los labios al realizar que la situación con Tsuna debía ir bastante mal. Pero con los aliados en ese estado de inutilidad las cosas se pondrían feas sino se deshacían de Yoshiyuki.

_¡Basta de charlas!_ Gritó este desenvainando la espada que hasta hace poco descansaba en su cintura. Se lanzó contra el ilusionista quien bloqueó con facilidad el ataque.

_Que impaciente_ Dijo saltando lejos del Specchio _Pero ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo_

_¡Mukuro!_ Le llamó Reborn al ver que la niebla le rodeaba de nuevo.

_Descuida Arcobaleno_ Respondió sonriendo _Lo distraeré lo suficiente_ Y fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

_¿Cómo es que no se ve afectado?_ Susurró incrédulo el hombre _¿Ilusiones?_

_El mejor ilusionista de Vongola_ Respondió Reborn. No había comprendido muy bien lo último dicho por la Niebla hasta que vio a algunos hombres acercarse _Ese Mukuro, ¿en qué momento?_ Se dijo sonriendo bajo la sombra del sombrero.

_¿Qué estas dic…?_ Pero un disparó rozándole la mejilla le hizo darse la vuelta con sorpresa _¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?_ Grito a los suyos mientras empuñaban las armas contra él.

Pero más importante, se preguntaba ¿Cómo diablos eran capaces de verlo? Uno a uno los que antes luchaban a su lado en la plaza e incluso los que habían caído se ponían de pie y le apuntaban, se vio a sí mismo esquivando ataque tras ataque.

Reborn aprovechó la oportunidad para buscar el equipo responsable del efecto Black hole. Era obvio que debía ser un arma de capa tipo equipamiento puesto que si fuera un arma tipo animal habría caído ante la petrificación de Bester quien continuaba lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra.

Si lograba destruir el dispositivo, acababa con la limitación de Ran y Xanxus, y por supuesto, de lo demás se harían cargo las llamas de ira acumuladas en las manos del segundo. Seguro estaba bastante cabreado ante la forma tan patética en que lo habían hecho verse al no poder acertar sus ataques.

Sonrió prepotente al distinguir un brillo en la fuente.

_La mayor desventaja de los ilusionistas es que se creen invencibles_ Dijo uno de los hombres de Yoshiyuki mientras continuaba atacándole.

_¡¿Pero que diablos les sucede?_ Alegó histérico, atacando a sus aliados antes que ellos a él. Pero no importaba cuantas veces les cortara, volvían a ponerse de pie _¡¿Quién diablos eres?_

_Kufufu_ Rio otro.

_Su debilidad es que creen que sus ilusiones lo pueden todo, que no pueden ser rotas jamás_ Dijo uno más.

_¡Tú!_ Gritó al reconocer la risa _¡Maldito! ¡Tu también eres un ilusionista ¿No?_ Alegó ante las acusaciones.

_La diferencia entre tu y yo…_ Dijo uno más disparándole. Yoshiyuki le esquivó pero una bala más le dio en el costado haciéndolo arrodillarse.

_Es que yo _si_ soy invencible_ Una risilla más acompañó al que asestó un ultimo golpe en el hombre, lanzándolo un par de metros allá.

Las _marionetas _rieron con sorna y entonces, al mismo tiempo se desplomaron en el suelo.

_¿Que diablos?_ Dijo el Specchio _¿Posesiones?_

Un brillo a sus espaldas le hizo voltear asustado. Un certero _Chaos Shot_ había anulado el efecto del _Buco Nero_ y ahora la suerte estaba echada.

_¡Jefe!_ Gritó uno de sus hombre al recuperar la conciencia y viendo la situación.

Yoshiyuki intentó ponerse de pie, pero antes de lograrlo se vio estrellado contra el suelo de nuevo, con una mano firme apretándole el cuello y el cañón de un arma en la sien.

_Espero que disfrutes el infierno_ Le dijo Xanxus con la ira irradiando cada poro de su piel.

_Lo dicho, nos subestimaron_ Alegó Reborn acercándose a Ran quien terminaba con otro oponente. Con su vista de vuelta, las cosas cambiaban drásticamente.

_Pero, eso estuvo bastante cerca_ Dijo el chico _¿Dónde está el Décimo?_ Preguntó recién notando la ausencia.

_Eso es lo importante ahora_ Contesto poniéndose serio _Xanxus estará encantado de encargarse del resto aquí, debemos encontrar a Tsuna de inmediato_

* * *

_16 de Junio. Namimori, Japón. Base Vongola._

Gokudera dio un par de instrucciones más y los hombres que aún permanecían en pie se dispersaron para revisar la zona. El templo era un desastre y había bastantes arboles chamuscados. Se la verían duras para ocultar eso más tarde.

_El Décimo tendrá bastante papeleo para la tarde_ Encendió un cigarrillo y se recargó en la pared más cercana.

_Al parecer no queda ningún enemigo_ Dijo uno de los suyos acercándose a él. Hizo un ademán de asentimiento y luego le restó importancia con la mano _Varios de los nuestros están asegurando las demás entradas de la base, señor_

_Asegúrate de enviar algunos al bloque especial de seguridad y que Fuuta vuelva a la sala de comunicaciones_ Ordenó y el hombre se alejó con un asentimiento, mirándole un tanto dubitativo.

_Todo vuelve a estar bajo control_ Dijo alguien a su lado.

_Odio admitirlo, pero llegaron en el momento justo_ Contestó expulsando el humo _Los detesto como a nada, pero les debo una_ Encaró al rubio quien sonrió prepotente.

_Estabas en muchos problemas_ Se burló Ken _Sin nosotros no lo hubieras logrado_

Gokudera hizo una rabieta y luego pisoteó el cigarrillo con fuerza. Odiaba que le recalcaran sus errores en la cara, pero ciertamente se las hubiera visto negras si los Kokuyô no hubieran participado en la lucha de último momento.

_Si Uri no los encontraba, jamás hubieran salido, cobardes_ Respondió sonriendo de vuelta.

_¡¿Qué?_ Ken se enfurruñó y planeaba comenzar a discutir.

_Basta, Ken_ Le calmó Chikusa llegando por el otro lado. Ambos le miraron.

_¡Kaki-pi!_ Se quejó ante la llamada de atención _¡Estos Vongola son de lo peor!_

_¡¿Que has dicho Gorila?_ Gokudera mostró sus bombas como una fiel amenaza de cerrarle la bocaza _Mas vale que te retractes de…_ Pero una arcada le hizo arrodillarse en el suelo sujetándose el estomago.

Los dos le miraron sin inmutarse y algunos de los hombres apostados alrededor corrieron al lado de la Mano Derecha.

_¡Gokudera-san!_ Intentó ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero el albino le rechazó alejando bruscamente la mano.

_¡Puedo hacerlo solo!_ Recalcó molesto y sus subordinados asintieron, aun sin dejar su semblante preocupado.

_Pero debo admitir que fue muy temerario de tu parte_ Siguió Ken, esta vez ya sin gritar _No pensé que te atacarías a ti mismo para librarte de la ilusión_

_Se necesita un dolor realmente fuerte para lograrlo_ Le secundó Chikusa _Fue bastante sorprendente_

_Patrañas_ Sacó un nuevo cigarrillo y lo encendió llevándoselo a la boca _¿Y la vaca-burra?_

_Ya se lo han llevado para atender sus heridas_ Contestó el chico del yo-yo _Debo reconocer que su fuerte escudo fue una gran ayuda_

Aún era sorprendente para la Tormenta aceptar aquel hecho, pero debía admirar a Lambo por lo mismo. Según lo que había escuchado, en cuanto les atacaron, el niño vaca lo primero que hizo fue correr a la segunda puerta y usar su arma de caja para bloquear la entrada. Afortunadamente no habían sido muchos los oponentes y entre él, algunos hombres Vongola y mas tarde Kakimoto, habían logrado proteger la segunda entrada libre.

Debía reconocerlo, Lambo había cumplido con su deber como Guardián, no podía más que alabarlo por ello. Pero como era obvio, apenas el más mínimo rasguño y toda la fortaleza del chico se había convertido en llanto. Recién controlada la situación, el escuadrón Trueno se había hecho cargo de su _líder _y lo habían auxiliado. Ahora mismo las salas de enfermería debían estar abarrotadas.

_Hay que retirar los cadáveres antes de que el Décimo vuelva_ Dijo luego de un rato observando el panorama _También debemos realizar el número de bajas en nuestro lado_ Una calada más al cigarrillo _A esta hora Giannini ya debe haberse comunicado con los nuestros en Italia_

_Las cosas parecen ir bien_ Dijo Chikusa siguiendo el hilo de pensamiento de la Tormenta.

Un destello en lo alto les hizo ponerse en guardia, pero en lugar de una bala o cualquier tipo de arma, como esperaban, lo que aterrizó a toda velocidad fue una esfera de color azul.

El mediodía estaba cada vez más cerca. Las cosas se habían extendido bastante y después de una lucha que duró casi toda la noche, aún cuando el sol ya se alzaba en lo alto en todo su esplendor, la verdadera luz para Hayato llegó con la respuesta a su mensaje.

Ignorando a los demás a su alrededor –muchos ya conocían el proceso y quién no que se fuera a la mierda- se apresuró a desactivar la protección de llamas de Lluvia y el mensaje fluyó a su alrededor en un segundo.

_Llevaré a todos a casa a salvo, te quiero de una pieza a la vuelta. Te besaré hasta la inconsciencia. Por favor, ten cuidado._

Sonrió al saber que se hallaba a salvo y un sonrojo casi imperceptible se instaló e sus mejillas ante lo dicho en el mensaje.

_Es un completo idiota_ Dijo riendo bajito. Ken y Chikusa se miraron entre ellos sin comprender muy bien de qué iba la cosa, pero no les importaba mucho. Kôjiro volvió a la caja y lo último que Gokudera alcanzó a ver antes del negro total fue a Uri colocándose a su lado para amortiguar la caída _Gracias, compañero_ Susurró dejándose llevar a la felicidad de la inconsciencia.

Cuando los miembros del escuadrón del Sol estuvieron seguros que la mano derecha se hallaba desmayado se acercaron para auxiliarle con sus heridas. Las llamas de la Tormenta jodían bastante a la hora de la curación debido a su propiedad y una herida causada con las mismas era bastante difícil de tratar, pero por supuesto no imposible.

Ahora con la mano derecha fuera de juego podían trabajar a gusto. _De verdad_, a veces la actitud de la Tormenta podía ser un verdadero coñazo.

* * *

_Continúa.._.

* * *

Yaap! ¿Les gustó?

Espero que sí. El próximo capi lo voy a actualizar en dos días ¿Vale? Ya se acerca la vuelta a casa, los malos no eran tan malos después de todo xD

Aclaraciones:

Cuatro: Los cuatro guardianes que recibieron el mensaje son: Hibari, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Chrome (Sí! Chrome sigue viva! Pronto volverá~)

BBA*: Big Bang Axel. El super ataque de Tsuna con Nuts en su modo Mitena di Vongola Primo.

¡Eso es todo! ¡Nos leemos el miércoles!


	17. PosesiónRegreso a casa

En el Futuro

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Yahoo~_

_Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 17 como pagó por haber tardado tanto en actualizar._

_Por fin acabamos las batallas y ahora nos toca a nosotros y a la décima generación tomarse un break-time xD Tsuna por fin tendrá demasiado tiempo libre para dejar volar su imaginación y Gokudera podrá llevar su venganza contra Mukuro a cabo. Pero eso será sobre la a los comentarios:_

**Izaya:**_ Hey! Me alrega que pienses que los capitulos valen la pena la espera. La verdad es que no pensé que alguien lo siguiera leyendo debido a mis demoras de eones en actualizar, pero me alegra bastante ver que no es así. Por fin vuelven a casa! Ya estamos más cerca del final que al inicio. Con tu comentario llegamos a los 50! Es más alucinante que el beso de Hibari xD La verdad no pensé que alcanzaría ese número, dio, tampoco soy tan buena escrbiendo y así. Me alegra que les haya gustado. Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capi! Disfrútalo!_

_**KHR** es propiedad de **Amano** y yo trabajo **sin fin de lucro**. Me disculpo por posibles errores aquí y abajo. GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! Nos leemos~_

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Posesión/Regreso a casa.**

_Junio 16. Véneto, Italia. Mansión del Consejo. Sala principal._

Tsuna soltó un quejido más mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Había luchado con unos cuantos más en el camino que resultaron bastante fuertes. Sin embargo, cegado por el temor y la ira, les había abatido con toda su fuerza y había logrado seguir a Fran hasta la sala principal. Giuda le esperaba allí, con un par de Don más del consejo.

Por supuesto que era preocupante verse sólo en esa situación, pero su atención había recaído en la figura que Giuda sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos. Su madre. Inconsciente y amarrada a merced del enemigo. No podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Cómo?, ¿en qué momento?, ¿por qué ella? Maldijo mil veces su suerte.

Claro esta el enemigo no desaprovechó su ventaja y mientras Giuda reía con su indefensa madre en brazos, los otros dos comenzaron a golpearle sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

_Tu vida o la de ella. _Había dicho el líder del Consejo, por supuesto no dudó ni un segundo en la respuesta. Los golpes le pasaban factura a su adolorido cuerpo y Nuts no dejaba de gruñir a ambos hombres mientras hacía lo posible por evitar que le golpearan. Fran permanecía en la retaguardia, observando indiferente el espectáculo.

Tsuna cerró los ojos con bastante coraje bullendo en su interior. Odiaba eso. Maldita mafia, malditos los del Consejo. Maldita la hora en que le tocó nacer como el Décimo Vongola. Estaba seguro que una vez que se divirtieran lo suficiente le matarían y después a su madre. Sólo podía rogar que su cuerpo aguantara lo suficiente para que Reborn llegara y, por lo menos, ella se pusiera a salvo.

_Parece que no has aprendido nada aún, Décimo Vongola_ La familiaridad en la voz le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y girar el rostro en su dirección.

Mukuro se materializaba en la entrada, sonriendo con autosuficiencia pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

_Mukuro_ Susurró intentando ponerse de pie _¿Q-qué haces aquí?_ Alcanzó a preguntar realmente sorprendido ante la presencia del ilusionista.

Para estar allí debía haber salido casi al mismo tiempo que él de Japón, entonces ¿No había auxiliado a Gokudera en Namimori? No comprendió la situación y eso le comenzó a dar jaqueca. ¿Les habían mentido? Por que él no se tragaba del todo lo de la falla técnica.

_No te quiebres la cabeza, Décimo_ Le respondió Mukuro riendo como sólo el podía hacerlo _Todo esta bajo control_

Tsuna asintió aun sorprendido. Sentía su mejilla derecha hinchándose por uno de los tantos golpes recibidos y también podía sentir algo de sangre, caliente, escurriendo por su sien. Debía verse patético en ese estado, y eso le molestó demasiado. Por alguna razón, no quería que Mukuro, en especial, le viera de esa manera.

El ilusionista le sonrió enigmáticamente y Tsuna se sonrojó preguntándose si de nuevo estaría metido en su cabeza.

_Parece que llegaron refuerzos, Tsunayoshi Sawada_ Dijo Giuda sonriente _Pero si no quieres ver su lindo rostro manchado en sangre será mejor que le digas que se rinda_

Tsuna pareció recordar lo que lo había llevado a su situación actual y desvió apresurado la mirada de los ojos bicolor al pálido rostro de su madre. Hizo ademán de ponerse de pie pero una patada en su costado le lanzó unos metros lejos. Tosió algo de sangre debido al impacto y soltó un quejido más.

Alzó la vista buscando enfocar a su atacante y sólo pudo cubrirse con la mano al ver que de nuevo se dirigía a golpearlo. El impacto no llegó y abrió los ojos para observar que sucedía. Mukuro había bloqueado el golpe con su tridente, colocándose en la trayectoria del ataque.

_¿Por qué?_ Preguntó confuso Tsuna ante la ayuda del Kokuyô, aunque casi podía jurar la respuesta.

_Te dije que sabía devolver favores_ Respondió este respondiendo el ataque y empujando al hombre unos metros lejos _Además, sería un problema si te mueres_ Le sonrió con diversión _Recuerda que usaré tu cuerpo para destruir este mundo_

Tsuna no supo que responder y por un momento sintió ganas de reír ante lo absurdo de la situación. Estaba siendo salvado por su enemigo jurado de la infancia. Aquél que desde los quince quería matarle y había herido a sus amigos. Aquél al que había enviado por cinco años a prisión y que desde hacía algún tiempo le robaba el sueño.

_¡Tsu-kun!_

El grito asustado de su madre le devolvió a la realidad. Mukuro parecía tener un efecto anestésico en él que de momento le distraía de la horrible situación en la que estaba. Miró a su madre, ahora consciente, que le observaba asustada mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

Nana parecía no entender del todo la situación, lo podía leer en sus facciones, pero ver a su hijo en ese estado era suficientemente devastador para ella como madre.

_¡Mamá!_ Los ojos le escocían de las ganas de llorar al ver a su madre en aquella situación. Como se odiaba a si mismo por haberla metido en eso. Intentó acercarse a ella pero la mano de Mukuro bloqueándole el camino le detuvo _¡¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame ir!_ Reclamó al borde de la desesperación.

_Ya deberías saber que perder el control en estas circunstancias no es bueno_ Le respondió calmado. Tsuna forzó el agarre para intentar alejarse, pero la mano del ilusionista se aferró a su hombro _Observa bien, tranquilízate_ Le dijo más bajo, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al joven.

_¡Tsu-kun!_ Volvió a gritar Nana, llorando a mares. Tsuna negó con la cabeza, negó fervientemente. Se encontraba fuera de sí al ver a su persona más preciada en ese estado.

_¡Déjame ir, Mukuro!_ Suplicó.

Al ver que no lograría nada hablando, Mukuro le soltó, pero apenas dio unos pasos al frente le golpeó con el mango del tridente en la nuca. Un poco aturdido por el golpe Tsuna cayó al suelo.

Giuda observó el espectáculo y sonrió. Sabía que el ilusionista no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de derrotar al Vongola. Quizá hablaría con él más tarde para que se les uniera, parecía bastante útil. Ninguno de los otros dos hombres hizo algún movimiento.

Mukuro se arrodilló a un lado del semiinconsciente capo y con la punta del tridente le hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

_Mu…Mu-kuro_ Le llamó Tsuna con la vista desenfocada. Intentando girar el rostro hacía los gritos desesperados de su madre que retumbaban como martillazos en sus oídos.

El ilusionista no respondió. El camino divino, con el número seis, apareció en su ojo derecho y el cuerpo del capo reaccionó comenzando a enderezarse.

_¡Maravilloso!_ Dijo Giuda al realizar la situación _Había escuchado de tus habilidades de posesión por parte de los Estraneo, no podía esperar menos de alguien como tú_ Alabó _Ahora que por fin has acabado con ese molesto niñato, por que no hablamos de negocios_ Invitó.

_¿Negocios?_ Mukuro rio por lo bajo, con bastante gracia. Giuda frunció el ceño por la burla _Jamás haría negocios con la mafia_ Aseguró y al instante el cuerpo de Tsuna se movió impulsado por las llamas de sus guantes golpeando a uno de los hombres que antes luchaban con él.

_¡No! _ Mukuro pudo oír el grito desesperado en la mente del capo. A propósito le había dejado un resquicio de conciencia para que fuera capaz de apreciar lo que sucedía _¡Detente, ellos tienen a mamá! _Y contrario a sus pensamientos el castaño seguía lanzando ataques contra los dos hombres quienes de inmediato se enfrascaron en la lucha.

_¡Por favor, para! _Suplicó el capo al ver que su cuerpo no le respondía. Sentía ganas de llorar y deseó no seguir mirando ni escuchando a su madre llorar. Se aferró a sus recuerdos y escogió pensar que estaba en su casa, llegando del instituto con sus mejores amigos y su madre le recibía con una sonrisa _Bienvenido, Tsu-kun._

_¡Tsu-kun!_

Negó con la cabeza fervientemente, o al menos en su mente lo hizo. Deseaba llorar, gritar, cualquier cosa, pero su cuerpo seguía luchando. _Mamá, _volvió a pensar y todo aquel feliz recuerdo se vio bloqueado por una neblina color azul.

_Ellos están usando esto contra ti, _dijo la voz de Mukuro desde su propia cabeza, _usan tus recuerdos para aturdirte._

Tsuna escuchó aquello y su cuerpo se paralizó en el acto. Un golpe le fue dado y lo mandó volando por el impacto hasta estrellarse contra uno de los muros. El dolor le hizo recuperar un poco la consciencia y pudo sentir como si una parte de él se desprendiera de su cuerpo.

_Voy a liberarte de la posesión, pero debes confiar en mi. _Miró a Mukuro con sorpresa, el ilusionista ni siquiera le estaba observando, sino que miraba a Giuda y al parecer discutía algo con él, pero no era capaz de escuchar el qué. _Tu madre está a salvo, eso que ves es una ilusión._

Y un poco de esperanza inundó su corazón. Giró el rostro hasta su madre que lo miraba con lágrimas incontrolables cayendo por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible? Se veía tan real, tan palpable. _No lo es. Concéntrate._

Pero no era tan fácil, sentía su corazón ir a un ritmo tan rápido que casi podía jurar que saltaría de su pecho. Sus atacantes se dirigían a él de nuevo y no podía dejar de mirar las lágrimas de su procreadora caer. Incapaz de seguir observando giró el rostro y por su campo de visión apareció una persona que desde hace bastante rato se había olvidado que estaba en la sala.

_Fran…_ Todo pareció dar un giró brusco en su cabeza. Mukuro seguía diciéndole cosas que se mezclaban con su voz normal, la cual llegaba hasta sus oídos. Giuda también hablaba, pero era incapaz de entender algo entre esa maraña de ruidos. Su madre seguía llamándole, llorando, gritando desconsolada, _pero_ no luchaba por escapar de los brazos de aquel sujeto.

_Eso es. _Distinguió entre todo el ruido. _Usaron tus sueños, tus recuerdos, para crear esa imagen._ Y las pesadillas en la base volaron a su cabeza como en un vídeo. La revolución de ideas le dio vértigo y entre todo aquel barullo que era su ser una sensación de malestar se instaló en su estomago. Una sensación que conocía bastante bien.

Uno de los dos hombres se lanzó contra él y con sus reflejos perfectamente entrenados no tuvo problemas para bloquear el golpe y devolverlo.

Mukuro sonrió prepotente mientras alzaba el tridente dispuesto a integrase a la lucha. Le había dejado bien claro al líder del Consejo que sus promesas y ambiciones le valían muy poco, pero por supuesto, había ganado bastante tiempo para despejar la mente del capo.

Tsuna estaba realmente furioso. El miedo y la desesperación se habían convertido en ira y ahora sólo pensaba en derrotar a aquellos que se habían atrevido a dañar a su madre, aún cuando sólo se tratara de una simple ilusión.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que dejaran fuera de juego a los otros Don. Giuda enfureció y su cara tomó un color rojizo que Tsuna casi podía jurar estaba a punto de brillar.

_¡¿Acaso no te importa lo que le suceda a tu madre?_

Tsuna miró a la mujer frente a él. Con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y desesperación. Desvió la mirada luego hacia Fran, quien pareció no inmutarse ante este nuevo hecho.

_No vas a engañarme de nuevo, Giuda_ Dijo con voz firme, bastante molesto aún, pero ahora también consigo mismo por haber puesto a toda la familia en peligro al haberse dejado engañar _Has perdido, date por vencido_

_¡Jamás!_ Gritó éste _¡Jamás seré derrotado por un mocoso cómo tu!_

_Parece que subestimaste a tu oponente_ Dijo Mukuro riendo _Creíste que te protegerían las ilusiones y aquella inocente fe fue lo que te llevó ala ruina_

_No debiste subestimar a Vongola, Giuda_

_¡Sabes lo que te sucederá por atacar al Consejo!_ Gritó como ultimo recurso _¡Te llevaran a Vindice! Las familias aliadas se irán en tu contra, no tendrás oportunidad_

_No somos tan ingenuos, Giuda_

La voz del arcobaleno les hizo a todos girar hacia la puerta. Reborn entraba acompañado de Ran en ese momento. Giuda vio su oportunidad ante esa pequeña distracción y usando su arma de caja –un cañón de brazo- disparó a quien tenía más a mano, Mukuro.

La detonación llamó la atención de todos de nuevo y el ilusionista vio con sorpresa el disparo dirigirse a él. Fue un movimiento de segundos. Tsuna le gritó por su nombre y usando la súper velocidad otorgada por sus guantes se interpuso en el disparo protegiendo al Niebla. El golpe le dio de lleno lanzándolo contra uno de los muros.

_¡Tsuna!_ Gritó Reborn preocupado haciendo ademán de correr junto a su estudiante, pero antes de poder mover un pie, el Kokuyô le pasó de largo corriendo hacia donde debía haber aterrizado el capo.

La polvareda provocada por el impacto se disipó un poco. Rokudo se había detenido unos pasos antes, sin salir por completo de la sorpresa de la acción. Con su estomago encogido de una manera bastante dolorosa. Un dolor que sólo había experimentado en una ocasión, hacía ya cinco años.

Fueron unos segundos de tensión antes de que un peculiar _Ite,ite _se hicieran audible para todos. El polvo se dispersó por completo y la figura del capo sentada entre los escombres sobándose la cabeza les dio pauta a todos para poder respirar de nuevo.

Nuts había actuado a tiempo al ver moverse a su amo en dirección al ataque. Podía leer sus intenciones y aun sin la orden había cambiado al modo defensa de nuevo, protegiendo del impacto de las llamas del proyectil a Tsuna con el Mantello di Vongola Primo. Sin embargo, el impulso fue bastante como para amortiguarlo. Sawada no pudo más que agradecer a sus reflejos que le permitieron propulsarse al frente a tiempo de no hacerse puré en la pared por la fuerza del golpe.

_¡¿Acaso eres idiota?_ Reclamó Mukuro sin saber muy bien el porqué de su enfado. Por un momento sintió que moriría ahí mismo y no entendía nada de lo que cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos. Estaba bastante molesto.

Nunca había estado tan fuera de sí como en esos instantes. Quería asesinar al capo por ser el causante de esa confusión.

_¿M-Mukuro?_ Cuestionó cohibido Tsuna ante el grito tan poco común en el Kokuyô. Jamás le había visto tan alterado. Mejor dicho, jamás le había visto alterado. Era un tanto extraña para él aquella nueva faceta. Sin embargo no podía sino pensar en lo aliviado que estaba de verlo en una pieza.

_Aunque me hubiera dado no me habría sucedido nada_ Alegó la Niebla _No soy tan estúpido como para presentarme en persona a una batalla, soy un ilusionista_

_Sí, sé que ahora mismo no estas aquí en forma corpórea_ Respondió Tsuna rascándose la nuca, con una sonrisilla nerviosa en los labios.

_¿Y entonces porque hiciste algo tan tonto como eso?_ Interrogó bastante sorprendido por la respuesta.

_No lo sé_ Contestó Tsuna luego de un momento de meditarlo _Fue automático, mi cuerpo se movió solo_

Mukuro le miró con extrañeza unos segundos, como analizando sus palabras y luego comenzó a reír, recuperando un poco de su forma chula de ser.

_Saltando en medio de un ataque para proteger a un enemigo_ Concluyó _Eres bastante extraño, no dejas de sorprenderme Décimo_

_No haría eso con cualquiera_ Soltó Tsuna de pronto, sin poder retener las palabras _Es sólo que, no puedo dejar de escuchar tu voz_ Finalizó con un lindo sonrojo comenzando a adornar sus mejillas.

Mukuro le miró sin comprender. ¿Su voz? Pero el sonido de un arma al ser cargada de nuevo le distrajo y regresó su atención al Líder del Consejo.

_Eres bastante resistente, mocoso_ Dijo Giuda apuntando hacia ellos de nuevo.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, recuperando la estabilidad y poniéndose de pie. Mukuro le miró de reojo, como diciéndole que hablarían después. El capo soltó un suspiró bastante hondo. Había llegado la hora de acabar con todo esto.

_Reborn_ Le llamó ajustándose los guantes a modo de advertencia. Su tutor pareció pensarlo un segundo y luego asintió.

_Ran, salgamos de aquí_ el chico le miró con sorpresa, pero no se atrevió a refutar. De inmediato, ambos abandonaron la situación.

_Me encargaré de terminar esto, Mukuro_ Le dijo al Guardián a lo que este solo sonrió desviando la mirada. Estaba bastante aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder, pero el capo se veía bastante seguro de si mismo.

Se percató de un ligero movimiento en la habitación y pudo observar al otro ilusionista abandonándola por la puerta al otro lado. Aquel muchacho tenía bastante capacidad y al parecer no le interesaba mucho lo que sucedía con su bando. Hacerse con sus habilidades y pulirlas le podía servir en un futuro. Se desvaneció de la habitación con la intención de seguirlo.

Tsuna encendió las llamas de última voluntad en sus guantes de nuevo y miró al hombre frente a él. Les habían causado muchos problemas.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y su mente retrocedió unos años atrás, con él como protagonista en medio de un charco de sangre. Sus manos manchadas para siempre. Aquella vez sintió terror al arrebatar una vida, había obedecido a las indicaciones del Consejo, a lo que supone debía ser su deber y había lastimado a sus amigos, a su _familia_ para siempre. Jamás pudo perdonárselo.

Ahora mismo estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo. Había lastimado a otros de nuevo y estaba por quitar una vida más. Tenía que acabar con aquel hombre o no podrían cerrar ese capítulo nunca más.

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Tenía miedo, sí. Pero era más fuerte el deseo de proteger a los que amaba. Esta vez no era una orden o un deber, era algo que debía hacer por si mismo, por los suyos. Sabía que matar jamás sería bueno.

_Pero será la ultima_ se dijo.

_¿Qué has dicho?_ Alegó Giuda aún apuntándole.

_Serás la ultima vida que estas manos tomen_ Dijo seguro _Porque contigo morirá la antigua forma de vida de la mafia_

Giuda soltó una carcajada burlona.

_¿En verdad crees que puedes matarme?_ Disparó una y otra vez. Iniciando la lucha de nuevo.

_Debo hacerlo_, se dijo el capo, _aquí es donde verdaderamente empieza el camino para cambiar Vongola._ Y se lanzó a la batalla.

* * *

Ran y Reborn llegaron a la plaza de nuevo. Xanxus se encontraba recostado sobre una pared, esperándoles. El enemigo completamente derrotado en el suelo. No hubo preguntas ni comentarios. La lucha había terminado por completo.

_Será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí_ Dijo el arcobaleno _Tsuna no va a contenerse_

Los tres salieron de los terrenos de la Mansión justo en el momento en que dos naves aterrizaban afuera. Yamamoto y Ryohei bajaron de las naves corriendo en dirección de ellos.

_Niño_ Llamó el espadachín. Detrás suyo Squalo seguido de los otros Varia caminaban acercándose a su jefe _¿Que ha pasado? ¿Y Tsuna?_

_¡VOOIII! ¡JEFE!_ Gritó Superbi mientras llegaba hasta Xanxus pero no tuvo tiempo de decir mas puesto que el hijo del Noveno le dio un puñetazo.

_Shishishi, parece que está molesto_

_¡Jefe! ¡No debería ser tan violento!_ Chilló Lussuria acercándose a Squalo que se tallaba la mejilla desde el suelo.

_Basura_ Escupió el aludido siguiendo su camino hacia el jet. Todos se alejaron de su camino.

_¡Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos al extremo!_ Gritó Ryohei sonriente agitando el puño en el aire _Hibari y Dino se encargaron de todo en Padua y en Nápoles todo está en orden, sin embargo me vine directo para acá y sólo envié algunos hombres a revisar_

Reborn sonrió ante eso, al parecer el informe de ataque en Nápoles había sido una farsa.

_¿Y Tsuna?_ Insistió Yamamoto ante la falta de respuesta.

_Tsuna esta…_ Pero Reborn no pudo terminar debido a la fuerte onda expansiva que los alcanzó producto de la explosión que hubo en la Mansión.

Todos los presentes –menos Xanxus que se había retirado a descansar al jet- observaron con sorpresa como las llamas consumían lo poco que había quedado en pie de la Mansión. La explosión había sido demasiado potente.

_¡El Décimo!_ Gritó Ran un tanto preocupado por la seguridad del capo.

_Él está bien_ Contestó Reborn negando con la cabeza.

Y comprobando su afirmación, Tsuna se acercó por el aire, impulsado por las llamas de última voluntad, aterrizando cerca de ellos.

_¡Yamamoto! ¡Oni-san!_ Gritó contento de verlos allí, a salvo.

_¡Io, Tsuna!_

_¡Sawada!_ Respondieron acercándose a él _Parece que todo termino_

_Pero eso fue bastante llamativo_ Comentó Belphegor observando el fuego consumir los escombros, con la mano sobre la frente como visor.

Tsuna rio nerviosamente, llevándose la mano a la cabeza –ese tic tan suyo-.

_Se me pasó la mano un poco_ Se disculpó _Hacía bastante que no usaba el Big Bang Axel a máxima potencia_

Los presentes le miraron en silencio un minuto. Hasta ese momento nadie había imaginado que la explosión la había causado él con un ataque.

_Eres bastante patético_ Le regañó Reborn dándole una patada en la espinilla.

_¡Duele! ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?_ Se quejó mientras se sujetaba la parte adolorida.

La tensión del momento pasó en un instante y todos rieron ante la acción. Su jefe podía ser bastante espeluznante a veces, pero era un buen tipo, después de todo.

_Aun me pregunto como diablos puede ser el Décimo y tener a tantos de su lado siendo tan patético_ Comentó Squalo ante la burda forma en que era golpeado el capo por su tutor.

_Por que es Tsuna_ Dijo Yamamoto riendo, de esa manera contagiosa tan suya.

Permanecieron un momento más allí, aclarando situaciones, dando informes urgentes y planeando las siguientes acciones y luego llegó la hora de abordar los jets de nuevo.

_Es hora de volver a casa_ Le dijo Reborn a Tsuna. Este último asintió sonriente y luego volvió la vista hacia la mansión. El fuego se extinguía poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a abordar junto a sus amigos el transporte a casa, pero antes se detuvo de nuevo y miró al bosquecillo que se alzaba a un lado del camino.

_Volvamos Mukuro_ Llamó. Yamamoto y Ryohei observaron la acción curiosos _Seguro que Chrome estará feliz de verte_

El aludido apareció de entre los arboles con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

_Estas seguro de querer tenerme cerca, Décimo_ Se apuntó a si mismo con el dedo en la mejilla. El capo pareció no entender al inicio, luego se llevó su propia mano a la mejilla y palpó la herida hecha por el tridente del ilusionista.

Recordó el momento de la posesión en ese instante. Hubo un segundo de silencio en el que nadie, más que ellos dos, comprendió de que iba la conversación.

_No veo el problema_ Sonrió al estilo Sawada y luego subió al jet _Venga, Mukuro, volvamos a casa_

El Kokuyô permaneció afuera todavía un par de minutos. Luego sonrió contrariado y subió a la nave. No tenía porque hacerlo, pero decidió que tampoco tenía nada de malo.

* * *

_Junio 17. Pasada la media noche. Japón._

El jet sobrevoló Japón y Tsuna no pudo evitar pensar que era la primera vez que la vista, desde la ventanilla del avión, le parecía tan hermosa.

Los Varia se habían ido en su propio jet rumbo al castillo en Italia, por lo que habían tenido que intercalar para transbordar. Dino les había enviado un mensaje diciendo que Hibari se quedaría en Italia unos días, en la Mansión Cavallone.

Las familias aliadas acordaron esperar un margen de cuatro días antes de programar la reunión para formar un nuevo Consejo y comunicar el cambio a la mafia mundial. Se harían los funerales pertinentes y el recuento de daños durante ese tiempo en toda la Alianza.

Chrome les había alcanzado en Nápoles, donde hicieron escala, para informar y con un precioso paquete en las manos.

Al parecer había cambiado su misión siguiendo instrucciones de Mukuro y en lugar de su destino original –Vicenza- se había desviado para recoger los anillos Mare en Verona, los cuales estaban al resguardo de los Giglio Nero y estaban en peligro de ser robados por los Specchio. A encontrarse con Basil había acudido parte de la tropa antigua del Kokuyô junto con los miembros del escuadrón de la Niebla.

Al parecer las Cervello no fueron ningún problema y una vez les llegó la noticia de la caída del Consejo se rindieron. CEDEF quedó a cargo de la custodia y vigilancia de Byakuran, por supuesto, el chico jamás llegó a enterarse que era seguido por la mafia. Al parecer realmente su poder había sido erradicado en este presente.

Yamamoto y Ryohei hacía bastante rato que se habían quedado dormidos, venían compartiendo asiento al frente. Chrome se había sentado junto a Mukuro y ahora dormía también. Rokudo mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero no podía estar seguro si dormía o no.

Él, por su parte, no había podido pegar el ojo en ningún momento. Todos sus hombres estaban tan relajados que la mayoría dormía o charlaba en voz baja. Reborn se encontraba a su lado, sumido en un profundo sueño y con esa curiosa burbuja saliendo de su nariz.

Tsuna siempre creyó que era imposible que realmente pudiera descansar con los ojos abiertos, pero después de bastante tiempo con la experiencia, concluyó que debía ser algo así como una habilidad especial del arcobaleno.

Suspiró profundo y se llevó ambas manos al rostro para tallarse los ojos, le escocían, pero en el proceso, su mano izquierda se topó con cierto relieve en su rostro. Acarició la herida a medio cicatrizar con la yema de los dedos y el contacto suave le causó escalofríos.

No era una herida profunda y seguro al cicatrizar no dejaría huella, era apenas un raspón. Sin embargo, ese simple roce le hacía –básicamente- propiedad de Rokudo Mukuro. Se sonrojó bastante al pensar en ello. Es decir, con propiedad se refería a la posibilidad de posesión en cualquier momento, pero no podía evitar pensar que sonaba bastante extraño decirlo de aquella manera. Quizá otra palabra sería más conveniente.

Sacudió la cabeza bastante ofuscado. Tenía rato pensando en tonterías, incluso en la batalla no había dejado de pensar en cosas como esa que involucraran al ilusionista.

_¿Que diablos me pasa?_ Se dijo hundiéndose en el asiento y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pronto llegarían a Namimori, se daría una ducha y trataría de olvidarse de todo.

La imagen de su madre vino a su mente en aquel momento y no pudo evitar dar un bote involuntario. El brusco movimiento le provocó un agudo dolor en el costado y se llevó la mano oprimiendo con fuerza. Podía jurar que se había roto algo, pero se había negado a recibir ayuda del Sol hasta llegar a la base. Había recibido bastantes golpes fuertes en esa lucha. Pero eso no le importaba ahora, quería ver a su madre. Quería abrazarla.

_Ya te dije que ella está bien_ La voz le hizo abrir los ojos y girarse con violencia hacia el pasillo del jet. El movimiento le pasó como factura otra ola de dolores por todo el cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido.

_Mu-Mukuro_ Le respondió respirando hondo tratando de ignorar los ramalazos de dolor que le recorrían de extremo a extremo del cuerpo. Abandonar el híper modo y volver a su forma _normal_ luego de una dura batalla siempre era lo peor.

_¿No puedes creerme?_ Preguntó tratando de ignorar las muecas del chico. Sentía cierta incomodidad al verlo adolorido pues estaba bastante seguro que aquellas costillas rotas habían sido resultado del imprudente salto para protegerlo y aunque no había sido culpa suya ahora se sentía bastante más en deuda.

_Te creo…_ Respondió Tsuna un tanto mas relajado, sacándole de sus pensamientos _Es sólo que quiero verla, es difícil de explicar, pero…_ Dudó un segundo _¿Cómo es que sabes que ella está bien?_

_Por que fui yo quien la puso a salvo_ Respondió ante la sorpresa del joven _Justo después de irme de la Base Vongola, me topé con ella en el camino y descubrí que estaba siendo vigilada por miembros de los Specchio, luego descubrí que era tu madre_

_¿Descubriste?_ Cuestionó intrigado _¿Cómo?_

_La casa_ Tsuna pareció no entender del todo _La casa de tus recuerdos, la que sueñas, la acompañé hasta su casa y era la misma. Además el apellido coincide_

Tsuna rio pensando que era bastante obvio lo último.

_Quiero ir a casa_ Confesó.

Se habían estado hablando casi en susurros. Mukuro de pie junto a los asientos, Tsuna de lado encarándole, con la espalda recargada en la ventanilla. Reborn durmiendo entre ambos en una escena bastante surrealista. Un silencio bastante cómodo se hizo entre ambos. Como si hubieran sido amigos y confidentes toda la vida.

_Vas rumbo a casa ahora, Sawada Tsunayoshi_ Comentó al fin el Kokuyô.

Tsuna le miró por varios segundos. Luego asintió con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro.

__Vamos_ rumbo a casa, Mukuro_

_Aún no me has explicado a que te referías con escuchar mi voz_ Soltó de pronto, colocando su sonrisa prepotente en su rostro de nuevo para evitar revelar la reacción que le provocaban la sonrisa y palabras el capo.

Tsuna pensó de vuelta en el _Gracias_ que había comenzado con su revoltijo se pensares y sentires apenas unas semanas atrás y mientras pensaba en ellos tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en la forma tan chula en que Mukuro estaba recargado en los asientos, mirándole. _Se ve un tanto sexy._ Se dijo a si mismo en un hilo de pensamientos que se salía de su control.

Rokudo frunció el ceño y Tsuna palideció.

__Hiii _¡No!_ Gritó medio histérico cubriéndose la cara con una mano y haciendo aspavientos con la otra _¡Yo no pensé eso! ¡Fue el golpe! ¡La caída! ¡Y-yo no…!_ La repentina reacción tomó por sorpresa al ilusionista quien le miró extrañado, Tsuna malinterpretó la mirada y se sintió morir de vergüenza _¡Sal de mi cabeza!_ Gritó colorado hasta las orejas y entre tanta gesticulación un manotazo alcanzó al arcobaleno.

La reacción fue instantánea. Un disparo certero en el capo y este cayó de espalda en el asiento en un sueño profundo. La detonación puso alerta a todos en la nave. Mukuro pareció incapaz de reaccionar un instante ante lo sucedido y luego sólo suspiró volviendo a su lugar. _Definitivamente cada vez me sorprende más_. Se dijo ante las escenas tan drásticas e inexplicables que tenían lugar con esta _Familia._

Ryohei y Yamamoto se asomaron por sobre el asiento. Reborn alzó el arma como para demostrar que el había disparado y no había problema.

_Sólo le ha puesto a dormir_ Aseguró ante las dos curiosas miradas de los guardianes.

_¿Existía una bala como esa?_ Preguntó Ryohei en un susurro al beisbolista.

_Ni idea_ Respondió Yamamoto soltando una carcajada _Pero es bastante divertido_

El resto del viaje fue en completo silencio. Por la ventanilla se alcanzó a vislumbrar la ciudad de Namimori y absolutamente todos los que permanecían despiertos admiraron la belleza de su hogar.

Tsuna, mientras tanto, tenía un agradable sueño por primera vez en varios días. Los protagonistas eran su madre, una taza de té con pastas, y una hermosa sonrisa seguida de un _Gracias.

* * *

Continúa...

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí está el capítulo 17.

Parece que a Tsuna no le quedó del todo claro que Mukuro no puede leer sus pensamientos xD

Y Reborn, como siempre, tan tierno...

Nos estamos leyendo!

_¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá leyendo y comentando! _


	18. En el hogar

En El Futuro

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~!_

_Bueno, aquí esta la tercera parte de la triple actualización._

_Contestaré a sus reviews:_

_**Izaya:** Me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior. Ciertamente pronto esos dos se darán cuenta de muchas cosas. Por ahora les toca reposar y reorganizar sus ideas y sentimientos. Espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado y en cuanto a lo de responder tu comentario, antes no lo había hecho porque hacerlo aquí no es del todo de mi agrado, pero como no tienes cuenta no sabía como responderlos. En fin, no te preocupes, al contrario, gracias a ti por comentar!_

_**KShieru:** Lo sé, tardo horrores en actualizar xD pero espero que a partir de ahora no sea así, después de todo faltan pocos capis para el final. Por otro lado me alegra que te guste esto y sí, Tsuna es bastate predecible a veces y Reborn siempre será Reborn x] Espero te guste este capi. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Yui-3000:** No lo extrañes que aquí está xD. Fran es genial, no podía dejarlo fuera. No dicen en la serie o el manga como conoció a Mukuro -creo- así que dije ¿Por qué no?. En fin, me alegra verte por aqui aún y que todavía tengas ganas de leer xP. Espero te guste el capi. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Apple-san (MoonShade-Wolf):** Tengo una fan! *-* Ejem... perdona, me emocioné! Oye! bienvenida por aqui xD, me alegra que te haya gustado, me cocí el cerebro un poco con la trama y las fechas, porque a veces me revolvía un poco, pero al final logre algo decentemente coherente (?) La verdad es que si fue un tanto complicado porque quería que fuera lo más realista posible sin salirme del canon de la serie y sin que los personajes se vieran del todo IC, aunque he de econocer que les cambie un poco las personalidades para que se ajustaran a sus nuevas edades y experiencias. Me emocina de verdad que te agrade mi trabajo, te invitó a seguir por aquí y a darte una vuelta por mis demás proyectos. Descuida, no hace falta un testamento en review, con tu lectura soy enteramente feliz. Muchas gracias!_

_**KHR** es propiedad de **Amano.** Me disculpo por errores aquí y en el capi. (Crap! Voy tarde a la Uni! o)_

* * *

**Capítulo 18. En el hogar.**

_Tsuna_ Llamó el moreno mientras le agitaba por el hombro _Oi, Tsuna, despierta_

El capo se removió un poco ante el contacto y luego abrió los ojos con bastante esfuerzo. Trató de ubicarse por unos momentos y cuando al fin lo logró soltó un enorme bostezo mientras se desperezaba. Sus costillas crujieron ante el movimiento y soltó un quejido de dolor.

Yamamoto y Ryohei se sonrieron ante esto y sólo le saludaron con una sonrisa.

_Ya estamos en Namimori, Sawada_

Tsuna miró al Sol curioso y luego se asomó veloz por la ventanilla. Estaban en el aeropuerto privado de los Vongola. Sólo tenían que abordar los autos y pronto estarían en la base. Sonrió realmente feliz y luego asintió a sus amigos.

Se puso de pie con cuidado y luego recordó el pequeño detalle que lo había llevado a dormirse de aquella forma tan poco común. Observó la nave desde su asiento y suspiró al realizar que sólo ellos tres quedaban a bordo.

_Chrome y Mukuro se fueron antes_ Dijo Yamamoto leyéndole el pensamiento.

Tsuna se sonrojó al ser descubierto y asintió quedamente para luego salir seguido de sus amigos. Un auto los esperaba abajo y el arcobaleno se hallaba junto al mismo.

_¡Reborn!_ Le llamó Tsuna molesto en cuanto lo vio _¡Me disparaste!_

_Lo hice por tu bien_ Se defendió.

_¡¿De qué forma?_

_Necesitabas descansar_ Respondió. Tsuna le miró con la ceja alzada por un momento, dudando _Y además estabas haciendo mucho escándalo_

_Lo sabía, _suspiró sonoramente y con un gesto de la mano decidió dejar la situación por la paz. Los tres subieron al auto y pronto se hallaban subiendo la escalinata que los llevaba al templo Namimori.

Su sorpresa no fue del todo grande al encontrar el sitio hecho un desastre. Era obvio que una batalla se había librado en aquel lugar, pero el templo en sí se encontraba intacto y eso les dio un remanso de seguridad. Como una prueba de que en verdad habían ganado.

_¡Tsuna-nii! ¡Chicos!_ Fuuta apareció por un costado del templo, corriendo y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

_¡Fuuta!_ Saludó Sasagawa.

El joven llegó con la respiración bastante agitada a su lado y se sostuvo en sus rodillas por unos momentos.

_Lo siento_ Se disculpó tratando de recuperar el aliento _Adentro es un desastre y los que quedaban completamente en buen estado se han ido a patrullar los alrededores o ayudan en la enfermería_ Informó ya caminando con ellos hacia la entrada de la base _Algunos llegaron antes que ustedes y están siendo revisados por el escuadrón médico_

_¿Y Giannini? ¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Lambo? ¿Las chicas?_ Comenzó impaciente el capo. Fuuta detuvo su andar y se volteó a verlos. Se disponía a contestar cuando la entrada fue abierta sin que ellos la programaran y una pequeña mancha saltó sobre el Décimo.

_¡Tsuna!_ Gritó Lambo con lagrimones escurriendo de sus ojos _¡No dejes que me atrapen!_

Tsuna estaba aturdido por el repentino asalto y adolorido por la estruendosa caída. Ninguno de los otros tres alcanzó a reaccionar de primera mano, pero de inmediato, y al ver que el capo parecía no reaccionar del todo, Yamamoto se inclinó junto al Bovino y le levantó de encima de su amigo.

_¿Que sucede Lambo?_ Cuestionó al niño que no dejaba de lloriquear.

_¡Lambo-san!_ Se escuchó otra voz más desde el interior de la base y un par de hombres del escuadrón médico aparecieron por la puerta _¡Vuelva aquí!_ Se detuvieron al ver a los guardianes y al Jefe de la familia afuera y se inclinaron de inmediato respetuosamente _¡Décimo, Guardianes, Bienvenidos de vuelta!_

_Ah…_ Asintió Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie _Muchas gracias_ Les sonrió al igual que sus amigos _Buen trabajo_

_¡Si!_ Asintieron ambos alzando el rostro.

_¿Volvió a escaparse?_ Cuestionó Fuuta riéndose.

_No nos hemos dado cuenta hasta que había salido de la enfermería_ Informó uno de los dos _Mis disculpas_

_¿De nuevo?_ Cuestionó curioso Tsuna al pequeño _¿Y que hacía Lambo en la enfermería, está herido?_ Se alarmó un poco y caminó hasta el niño vaca.

_¡Tsunaa~!_ Lloriqueó el Bovino aún más fuerte al ver la atención del capo en su persona.

_No es nada grave, Décimo_ Informó uno de los médicos _Pero es necesario que le vacunemos para evitar infecciones_ Mostró la aguja y Lambo chilló aún más fuerte.

_¡No!_ Gritó aferrándose al capo _¡No dejes que me atrapen Tsuna!_

El castaño se sonrió ante el berrinche del niño. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a ello y prefería verlo lloriqueando que explotando todo a su alrededor. Hizo una seña con el rostro a los médicos para que se acercaran y mientras tanto el se inclinó hasta la altura del niño que se aferraba a su camisa.

_Escucha Lambo_ Le habló con una voz tan suave y tranquilizadora que el efecto fue inmediato y el niño dejó de llorar. Lambo era bastante revoltoso e infantil, le encantaba hacer travesuras y rara vez escuchaba a alguien, pero era bastante obvio el aprecio que sentía por el capo, como un hermano o algo así. Después de todo compartían madre, aunque el Bovino fuera más bien un hijo adoptivo _Las inyecciones no son tan dolorosas y además son por tu bien_ El niño negó fervientemente con la cabeza _Por cierto, mañana iremos a ver a mamá_ Informó guiñándole un ojo.

_¿En serio?_ Se emocionó el pequeño y se enjugó las lagrimas _¡A mamá!_ Gritó emocionado, luego frunció el ceño y se rascó el hombro, le daba comezón.

_Si, así que pórtate bien y haz caso a los médicos ¿Vale?_ Se levantó y agradeció a los hombres quienes asintieron guardando la jeringa para luego tirarla.

_Táctica de distracción ¿Eh?_ Comentó Yamamoto mientras entraban a la base.

_Mamá siempre la usaba conmigo_ Rio el capo.

_Sigues siendo un llorón_ Dijo de pronto Reborn al niño vaca quien iba sujetando aún la camisa del mayor y miraba receloso a los hombres de blanco. Pero en lugar de hacer otro berrinche, Lambo tomó la mano de Tsuna en vez de la camisa y mirando al arcobaleno le enseñó la lengua.

Reborn frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido mientras sujetaba a León convirtiéndose en arma. Se la tenía muy creída el mocoso si pensaba que podía tirarle a loco. Lambo palideció, se soltó del agarre y corrió a un lado de los médicos sujetándoles y tirando de ellos ante la sorpresa de todos los demás.

_¡Vamos!_ Apremió a los hombres _¡Aún hay muchos medicamentos que tengo que tomarme! ¡Lambo –san es un herido de gravedad!_

_No deberías meterte tanto con él Reborn_ Se quejó el capo cuando el Trueno y sus dos acompañantes desaparecieron por el pasillo.

_Es molestable_ Se excusó el arcobaleno.

_¡Reborn!_ Gritó alguien apareciendo tras ellos. Se giraron a la entrada y Bianchi prácticamente voló a un lado del bebé para cargarlo en sus brazos y achucharlo.

_Bianchi-san_ Saludó Yamamoto a su _cuñada_ bastante alegre de verla intacta.

_Hola Yamamoto Takeshi_ Respondió la mujer dejando de hacerle mimos al arcobaleno _Sasagawa Ryohei, Tsuna_ Continuó viendo a los demás.

_Que bueno verte bien, Bianchi_ Suspiró el capo. Hasta ahora no había sorpresas y eso era bastante bueno.

_Si_ Asintió la chica _Yo no estuve presente en la batalla debido a que me asignaron otra misión, así que no me puse enteramente en peligro_

_¿Otra misión?_ Preguntó Ryohei curioso.

_En cuanto supieron que estábamos bajo ataque, Hayato me pidió que me encargara de la seguridad de todos nuestros familiares y conocidos_ Se colocó los anteojos que hasta hacía unos momentos colgaban en su cuello _Por supuesto volví en cuanto todo se normalizó_

_Ya hay escuadrones a cargo de su vigilancia y cuidado_ Continuó Fuuta _Goku-nii se encargó de dar instrucciones_

Tsuna volvió a suspirar. Sabía que no había cometido un error al dejar a Gokudera en la base. Y al parecer todos habían hecho un gran trabajo, incluido Lambo.

_¿Ya lo encontraron?_ Cuestionó de nuevo Bianchi, esta vez al mas chico de todos. El ayudante de técnico hizo una mueca de preocupación y luego asintió _¿Dónde?_

_Está en su habitación_ Informó _Pero nadie ha podido entrar_

_¿Qué ocurre?_ Preguntó Tsuna confundido, pero algo alertado por las muecas de sus amigos.

_Goku-nii se escapó de la enfermería y no habíamos podido encontrarlo_

_¿Gokudera-kun?_ Se alarmó.

_¿Está herido?_ Preguntó esta vez Yamamoto.

La mujer y el ayudante de técnico se miraron por un momento y luego de un asentimiento mutuo procedieron a explicarles todo lo acontecido en su ausencia.

Sobre las fallas técnicas, la invasión a la base, la aparición de Mukuro, el engaño en los mensaje e informes de Italia, la aparición del resto de los Kokuyô para ayudarlos; cómo Lambo había protegido la base a su manera y lo que sabían de la batalla gracias a los informes de los escuadrones.

_Hayato usó la única forma que conocía para salir de una ilusión y además de las heridas del enemigo se disparó a si mismo_ Bianchi sonaba más molesta que preocupada _Se desmayó al terminar la lucha y estaba bajo vigilancia en la enfermería, pero en cuanto los médicos bajaron la guardia desapareció_

_No habíamos dado con el hasta hace un rato_ Continuó Fuuta _El escuadrón médico dice que no es nada que ponga en peligro su vida, pero que es bueno mantenerlo en revisión_ Suspiró apesadumbrado _Al parecer Goku-nii no piensa igual y se ha encerrado en su habitación_

_Pero Giannini podría abrir la puerta por medio del sistema ¿No?_ Se intrigó el capo.

_El problema no es entrar, sino mantenerse adentro_

_Explícate_ Exigió la Lluvia.

_Uri no ha dejado que nadie se acerque a él, y si alguien lo intenta los ataca_

Tsuna suspiró bastante ofuscado. Miró a Yamamoto y hablándose con la mirada ambos decidieron ir a verlo.

_Ya me daré una vuelta luego por la enfermería y por la sala de comunicaciones_ Avisó al ayudante de Giannini _Reborn, ¿podrías encargarte de Mukuro y Chrome?_ El arcobaleno asintió y se fue seguido de Bianchi.

La chica les lanzó una mirada fugaz al capo y al moreno. Cuando Hayato le había pedido que se alejara del campo de batalla sabía que lo hacía con doble intención. Todos ellos se habían vuelto bastante fuertes, incluso más que ella, y en una situación crítica quizá podría ser de ayuda, pero no demasiada. Estaba segura que Gokudera confiaba en sus habilidades como para confiarle la seguridad de sus seres queridos, pero también conocía sus límites y lo había hecho para ponerla a salvo.

En aquel momento ella sufrió mucho con aquel dilema. Como hermana mayor estaba decidida a quedarse y proteger la base y a su hermanito, pero como Vongola –porque había escogido hacía mucho dejar de ser independiente- sabía que no podía desobedecer una orden de la mano derecha y que en medio de una batalla los sentimientos eran solo un estorbo. Así que con el corazón hecho un puño se había ido cumplir con su labor y a esperar que todo saliera bien.

Ahora mismo quería estar con su hermano, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Quizá más tarde, se daría una vuelta.

* * *

_¡Mukuro-san!_ Saludó efusivo Ken a su líder cuando ambos entraron en la habitación de Chrome.

Chikusa también estaba allí, ambos sentados en la cama, esperándoles.

_Ken, Chikusa_ Chrome se alegró de verlos allí y a salvo y les saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro _Están bien_ Dijo aliviada.

_¡Por supuesto!_ Reclamó Ken _Esos tipos no eran nada_

_¿Han sabido algo de M.M.?_ Preguntó el líder sentándose cómodamente en uno de los sofás de la habitación. Chrome caminó junto a él y tomó asiento en el mismo lugar, prudentemente alejada. Aún tenía cierta vergüenza con el ilusionista y aunque le quería demasiado sentía que no merecía ni siquiera verlo a la cara.

Mukuro volvió el rostro hacia ella y le sonrió con dulzura, de esas sonrisas que nadie más que sus amigos conocían, y la chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

_Ahora mismo debe estar viajando a Japón_ Contestó el de anteojos _Está bastante inconforme con la parte que le tocó a ella_

Y eso no era algo nuevo para Mukuro. La chica había armado un berrinche monumental cuando le dio las indicaciones de auxiliar a CEDEF. Quería ir con Rokudo a todas partes ahora que estaba libre, pero aunque era una muchacha útil y leal a él y le tenía cierto aprecio, a veces era bastante pesada. En realidad Mukuro prefería pasar más tiempo con la tranquila y tímida Chrome, llena de devoción.

Observó a la chica de reojo. Jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre su regazo y tenía la mirada gacha. Sabía todo el amor que Chrome le tenía y el lazo entre ellos era más fuerte que el que pudiese tener con sus demás amigos.

Ken y Chikusa eran sus inseparables acompañantes, sabía que darían la vida por él de ser necesario. Pero en el caso de Chrome era diferente, Mukuro estaba seguro que si de daba el caso él era capaz de dar la vida por ella.

Al principio no la vio más que como una herramienta. Un cuerpo necesario para poder hacer de las suyas. Ahora mismo era como parte de su familia. Una familia que jamás llegó a conocer. Sentía por ella y sus dos amigos un afecto tan grande que estaba seguro jamás había sentido ni sentiría por nadie.

El rostro de cierta persona y una fugaz escena reciente aparecieron por su rostro en aquel momento, pero sólo se sonrió y sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos. El chico era bastante intrigante; lo había sido desde que lo conociera cinco años atrás, pero fuera de la curiosidad que sentía por él, no podía haber nada más.

_¿Mukuro-san?_ Llamó Chrome un tanto preocupada al ver el ceño fruncido de su querido líder.

El aludido la miró de inmediato y se percató que se había sumido en sus pensamientos. Sus tres acompañantes le miraban curiosos.

_Hay alguien que quiero que conozcan_ Se apresuró a desviar la atención de inmediato _Pero esperaré a que estemos todos para presentarlo_ Se puso de pie _Ahora mismo tengo cosas que atender, pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta que M.M esté de vuelta_ Los tres asintieron y observaron a su líder desaparecer.

_Estaba un tanto extraño ¿Cierto?_ Comentó Ken a sus dos compañeros. Chikusa asintió y Chrome permaneció pensativa un momento sin decir nada, luego se levantó y caminó a la salida _¡Oi! ¿A dónde vas _Baka-Onna?__

La chica le miró con sus enormes y brillantes ojos un segundo, luego se encogió de hombros y sin responder abandonó la habitación. Ken chasqueó la lengua molesto y Chikusa soltó una risilla.

_Ustedes jamás van a cambiar_ Comentó levantándose también _Venga Ken, vámonos de aquí_

_Sí_ Le secundó de inmediato _La guarida Vongola apesta a debiluchos_

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se encontraron a otro par del escuadrón médico afuera. Parecían bastante alterados por no poder entrar y sonrieron con alivio al ver al capo y al espadachín aparecer por el pasillo.

_En verdad es de gran ayuda que estén aquí_ Dijo uno de ellos _No ha querido dejarnos revisar la herida aunque ya le dijimos que no lo obligaremos a volver a la enfermería_

Tsuna rio nervioso y asintió a las quejas de los dos hombres mientras Yamamoto caminaba hasta la puerta. La abrió sin problemas, pues tenía una copia de la tarjeta llave, y entró con paso firme.

Apenas puso un pie dentro y la puerta se cerró de nuevo el imponente leopardo le rugió en desacuerdo y se colocó entre el moreno y la cama, donde al parecer estaba recostado el albino.

_Hey, soy yo_ Uri reconoció la voz de inmediato en las penumbras de la habitación y agazapándose un poco se talló en la pierna del moreno como arrumaco para luego irse a echar a los pies de la cama.

El colchón hizo un sonido ante el cambio de peso y Yamamoto supo entonces que Gokudera estaba despierto.

_¿Cómo está el Décimo?_ Preguntó de inmediato la mano derecha, haciendo ademán de levantarse y salir a buscar al capo. Takeshi llegó a un lado de la cama y de un leve empujón lo acostó de nuevo.

_Tsuna está de maravilla_ Respondió _Ya sabes, lo de siempre, adolorido, golpeado, mutilado y con algunos hueso rotos_ Soltó una carcajada ante el rostro horrorizado de su pareja _Claro que no, sólo esta adolorido y agotado y ahora mismo preocupado, aguantando las quejas de los médicos que no dejas entrar a revisarte_ Frunció el ceño ahora un tanto molesto.

_Ya les dije que estoy bien_ Escupió molesto acomodándose en las sábanas _Me siento más enfermo en esa estúpida habitación llena de heridos_

_Ya sospechaba eso, _se dijo el espadachín. Debía ser duro para el bombardero ver a sus compañeros de lucha, a su _familia, _en un mal estado.

_Aún así deberías dejar que te revisen_ Se sentó en la cama aún sin quitar la mano del pecho del otro _Ya se que eres increíblemente chulo y fuerte y no lo necesitas _Dijo ante la intención del otro de reprochar _Pero ya no por ti sino por la tranquilidad de aquellos pobres hombres y la de Tsuna_

Hayato estuvo tentado a responder un _Me importa una mierda la tranquilidad de aquellos "pobres hombres" _ pero se tragó el comentario ante la mención de un preocupado Tsuna. Torció el morro en desacuerdo y llevó una de sus manos hasta la del moreno que reposaba en su pecho.

_Vale_ Dijo al fin, aun con renuencia en la voz y un toque de fastidio que dejaba claro que todos le importaban una mierda menos el Décimo, o _casi _todos.

Yamamoto sonrió feliz y entrelazo los dedos de sus manos unidas antes de inclinarse y robarle un beso. Se quedaron así unos segundos. Sus labios simplemente unidos, sin moverse y observando los brillantes ojos del otro en la semi oscuridad de la habitación.

Los dedos de Takeshi acariciaban suavemente la el dorso de la mano que mantenía unida a la suya. Sabían que podían decirse miles de cosas y contarse todo lo que había sucedido. Ambos tenían demasiadas preguntas atoradas en la garganta, renuentes a salir. Pero en el fondo sabían que todo comentario estaba de más.

Entre ellos dos siempre había sido así. Las acciones valían mucho más que las palabras.

Tsuna logró librarse de los médicos por un rato y entró en habitación para encontrarse con una escena bastante común para él. No sabía si era el destino o la mala suerte, pero siempre terminaba encontrando a sus amigos en situaciones comprometedoras.

Lo peor del caso es que la atmosfera estaba tan románticamente cargada de un _no se qué_ que se vio imposibilitado para decir algo. Volvió a salir y le pidió a los dos hombres que esperaran un momento hasta que el espadachín saliera.

Unos minutos después Yamamoto hacia su triunfal aparición con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

_Dice que pueden entrar a revisarlo, pero sólo esta vez_ Comentó a los dos médicos que le miraron cual eminencia _Y también quiere verte, Tsuna_

El capo asintió bastante sonrojado. Había cosas que eran demasiado para él y le costaba trabajo asimilar aún. Y no que le molestara que sus amigos se amaran y fueran felices, eso nunca, pero el hecho de andar por toda la base descubriéndolos en situaciones _sólo de ellos_ era bastante para su inocente cabeza.

Y decía inocente por que en temas amorosos era un completo neófito. Jamás, después de lo de Kyoko en el pasado, había pensado en el tema del amor.

Con todas las responsabilidades y altibajos que se le vinieron encima luego de decidir tomar el cargo como Décimo Vongola, había relegado su vida sentimental a un segundo y hasta tercer plano de su vida. Todo él estaba dedicado a cumplir su misión de reorganizar las prioridades de la Familia y mantener a sus amigos a salvo. La otra mitad de su corazón estaba puesta en su familia sanguínea, en su madre a la que por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a abandonar.

Así que en ningún momento cruzaban entre sus pensamientos las relaciones amorosas o sociales más allá del pequeño huevo que se había convertido su mundo. O así era hasta hacía unos días.

Estaba bastante seguro que se cerebro quería jugarle malas pasadas, y también estaba dispuesto a achacarle todo al estrés que le habían provocado los últimos acontecimientos. A decir verdad, no se lo había planteado –o mejor dicho, no había querido planteárselo- con tanta profundidad puesto que las meras conclusiones lo asustaban bastante.

Pero el hecho de haber arriesgado su vida de esa forma unas horas atrás lo hacían querer reorganizar sus pensamientos.

Tsuna estaba seguro que daría su vida por cualquiera de sus amigos, por cualquiera de su _familia_, pero rara vez había actuado apresurada e imprudentemente por un impulso, y la razón era que confiaba en las capacidades de cada uno de ellos. Sabía que no eran débiles ni dependientes y la mayor parte de las veces eran ellos quienes debían sacarlo a él de los embrollos.

Además, sabía que no tenía que haber hecho aquello porque en primer lugar lo que estaba allí era una ilusión y, aún sabiéndolo, había saltado sin pensarlo ante el impacto. Todo esto lo orillaba a preguntarse el por qué de sus acciones y buscar las respuestas era a lo que más le tenía miedo.

Porque no importaba que tan dispuesto estuviera a saltar frente a un ataque para proteger a sus amigos, o lo mucho que en ocasiones actuara inconscientemente a favor de ellos. _Jamás_ había pensado tanto en ellos al grado de no poder sacarlos de su cabeza, ni había soñado con ellos cada vez que caía dormido, mucho menos –_Kami _lo librara de ello- había considerado en alguna ocasión que cualquiera de ellos fuera _sexy._

Si ya estaba rojo ante la presencia de Yamamoto y la escena anterior, ahora mismo debería estar casi hervido. Podía sentir como si saliera humo de su cabeza y sus mejillas se sentían tan calientes que le preocupo haber pescado una fiebre.

_¿Décimo?_ Pudo desviar su hilo de incoherentes pensamientos cuando se percató que estaba frente a la cama del albino y que, mientras estaba siendo revisado por los médicos, le miraba inquieto _¿Se siente bien? Está todo rojo_ Se escuchó preocupado _¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Revisen al Décimo de inmediato!_ Alzó el puño amenazante amedrentando a los dos hombres.

__Hii_ ¡No!_ Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y las manos _Yo estoy perfecto, de verdad_ Aseguró tratando de relajarse _¿Pero que hay de ti, Gokudera-kun?_ Tsuna le observó y se percató del vendaje que ahora rodeaba su abdomen.

_¡Yo estoy de maravilla!_ Alzó el puño efusivo como prueba y trató de sentare en la cama lo que le ganó un fuerte mareo.

_No debería moverse tan bruscamente Gokudera-san_ Regañó uno de los doctores _No pudimos cerrar la herida del todo debido al atributo Tormenta con el que fue hecha, pero al menos alcanzamos a detener la hemorragia_ Le informó al capo _Con las llamas del Sol hemos aplicado un contra-efecto de regeneración y debería estar bien en un par de días mientras continuemos con el tratamiento de aplicación_ Esto ultimo iba acompañado de una significativa mirada a la Tormenta.

_¿Porqué hiciste algo tan imprudente Hayato?_ Cuestionó Yamamoto.

_Era una situación critica_ Alegó como respuesta _¿Como demonios iba yo a saber que el disparo saldría con tana potencia?_

_Deberías saberlo si disparaste tú, _pensaron los otros cuatro en la habitación.

_Lo importante es que se pondrá bien ¿Cierto?_ Inquirió el capo desviando la atención de todos a su persona.

_Por supuesto_ Aseguraron los médicos _Aunque es recomendable que permanezca en cama al menos hasta mañana y tomé bastantes líquidos_

_Por la sangre que perdió_ Comprendió el espadachín tomando asiento en la cama nuevamente. Gokudera se movió muy discretamente hasta quedar pegado a él y Tsuna sonrió ante eso.

_Es correcto_ Ambos se miraron entre si y con una inclinación de cabeza gradecieron la ayuda _Tenemos aún trabajo en la enfermería_ Y sin mas salieron e la habitación.

_Yo también iré a ver los demás_ Comentó el capo sonriendo a sus mejores amigos _Ten mucho cuidado con tu salud, Gokudera-kun_ Ordeno serio _Es mejor que _descanses__ Aclaró mirando significativamente a la pareja. Yamamoto rio divertido ante la indirecta y el bombardero se sonrojo. Tsuna carraspeó y continuó _Vendré a verte a la hora del almuerzo de nuevo_

Ambos asintieron y entonces el castaño abandonó la habitación.

_Tsuna tiene razón en que hay que descansar_ Dijo Yamamoto entre risas recostándose y pasando un brazo tras la cabeza del otro para acercarlo más. Gokudera se dejó hacer sin decir nada _Pero aún pienso besarte hasta la inconsciencia cuando te recuperes_

Gokudera gruñó algo seguido de un común _Idiota_ y se apretujó en el abrazo dispuesto a dormir. Por fin se sentía capaz de descansar tranquilo. Para él, desde que lo había descubierto, no había nada mejor que estar entre esos entrenados brazos.

Uri soltó algo parecido a un ronroneo y abandonando la forma de leopardo que le brindaba el atributo del Sol, escogió cobrarle menos potencia a su amo volviendo a su común forma de gato. Brincó a la cama y se acurrucó cerca de los pies de ambos. Dormir les caería bien, al menos por un rato.

* * *

_Italia, Mansión Cavallone, al mismo tiempo._

Hibari soltó un sonoro bostezó que se ganó la atención del rubio que caminaba a su lado.

_¿Ya tienes sueño?_ Cuestionó divertido _Pero si recién anocheció_

El moreno le miró de reojo, entre molesto e indiferente y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Hibird llegó volando a su hombro luego de dar una vuelta por los alrededores del jardín y se acurrucó en la curvatura de su cuello.

_Soy japonés_ Dijo obviando su condición. Podía ser bastante fuerte y temible, pero seguía teniendo aquella costumbre de tomar siestas durante todo el día.

Dino soltó una risotada alegre. No podía evitar estar enormemente feliz. A su manera, pero Hibari había reconocido el interés en él. La verdad es que durante la mañana quería matarlos pero ahora les tenía cierto agradecimiento a los Specchio. Si no hubieran mentido probablemente Kyôya jamás habría actuado de esa manera.

_Es verdad, te afecta el cambio de horario_ Le revolvió los negros cabellos y el moreno no tardó en quitarse la mano de encima con molestia _En Japón ahora mismo deben ser las dos o tres de la madrugada_ Comentó llevándose una mano al mentón en señal de pensárselo, ignorando el desprecio del otro momentos antes.

_Mng_ Gruñó Hibari mientras regalaba caricias con su dedo al pollito que dormitaba en su hombro.

_¿Quieres volver a la Mansión?_ Le preguntó Dino prestándole mas atención _Ahora mismo deben estar esperándonos para la cena_

Sin responder, el moreno se dio media vuelta caminando por los enormes jardines en dirección a la Mansión. Dino se apresuró a ponerse a su lado de nuevo y con una sonrisa extendió una de sus manos para sujetar la libre de Kyôya.

Éste detuvo su andar y le observó serio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por unos momentos. Dino sólo le sonrió luminosamente y entonces el moreno ahogó un suspiro y siguió caminando sin romper el contacto.

Feliz con su logro, el capo se propuso guardar silencio al menos mientras llegaban a la Mansión. Por supuesto, fue incapaz de cumplirlo y de inmediato se giró hacia el más bajo de estatura para seguir con la conversación unilateral.

_Mañana podemos salir a entrenar temprano_ Comentó emocionado _Hace rato que no sostenemos una buena pelea ¿_Nee _Kyôya?_ El aludido ni siquiera le volteó a ver, más el otro no se amedrentó _Espero que hayas mejorado un poco y esta vez des más pelea_

_Te morderé hasta la muerte_ Amenazó el otro ante el comentario. Sin embargo el tono fue más bien en diversión. Ya se la cobraría en la mañana cuando pudiera darle de golpes a gusto.

Dino soltó otra carcajada con un _claro, claro _bastante insolente. Pero la situación resultaba hasta cierto punto cómoda, así que Hibari decidió no ser tan sádico al menos por lo que restaba del día.

Llegaron a la Mansión y Romario los recibió sonriente. No paso desapercibido para él que ambos llegaban tomados de la mano. Entonces le entraron ganas de vengarse por lo de Enzo con su Jefe y decidió jugarle una pequeña.

_Romario, ¿ya está la cena?_ Cuestionó Dino a su querido amigo y mano derecha.

_Sí Jefe_ Contestó éste acomodándose las gafas y sonriendo divertido _También las habitaciones_

_¿Habitaciones?_ Preguntó inocente el rubio.

_No recuerda_ Siguió Romario fingiendo sorpresa _Hemos acondicionado una habitación especial, como nos dijo_ Se aguantó las ganas de reír ante la incredulidad en el rostro del rubio y la curiosidad camuflada en el moreno _Usted dijo que quería compartir habitación con el joven Kyôya esta noche ¿Recuerda?_

Dino enrojeció de golpe. ¡El no había dicho eso! –Que lo quisiera era cosa aparte-. Pero antes de que pudiera desmentir al mayor o de que Romario pudiera reírse a carcajadas, una de las temibles tonfas del japonés se incrustó en sus costillas haciéndolas crujir.

Hibari se dio media vuelta con elegancia e indignación y se alejó rumbo al salón. El rubio se sujetaba el estomago tratando de recuperar el aire y pedir disculpas la mismo tiempo –aunque no sabía por qué- y Romario no pudo reprimir la descontrolada risa que le invadió por la escena.

Dino le miró pidiendo clemencia y con lagrimones saliendo de sus ojos. El hombre mayor le ayudó ponerse de pie y pidió una disculpa que fue aceptada cuando el capo le restó importancia.

Después de todo era bastante común ser golpeado por Hibari Kyôya. Mejor dicho, no podías decir que conocías a Hibari Kyôya si no habías sido golpeado por él. Y, por otro lado, Dino había llegado a pensar que, de alguna retorcida manera, esa era la forma de amor entre ellos.

Ahora tenía que intentar caminar con normalidad y planear la manera de explicar el malentendido. Pero lo difícil iba a ser encontrar al moreno, porque el capo estaba seguro que el chico no daría la cara hasta que el sonrojo que llevaba desapareciera.

* * *

_Namimori Japón. Por la mañana._

Después de pasar por las dos salas de enfermería con las que contaba la base y de recibir todos los reportes de los diferentes escuadrones, Tsuna se reunió con Reborn es su oficina. El arcobaleno pasó a darle nota de todas la bajas que hubo de parte de Vongola.

Fue duro saber que habían muerto compañeros en la lucha, pero desde el inicio era inevitable. Estuvieron hablando el resto de la madrugada y hasta poco después del amanecer. Cuando al fin el arcobaleno le dijo que se fuera a dar un chequeo y después de descansar el capo ya había perdido todo el sueño que pudiese tener.

Hizo caso y se fue a dar una revisión al ala médica. Luego de que le informaran de que ciertamente tenía un par de costillas rotas y varias lesiones musculares le tuvieron en tratamiento hasta casi las once de la mañana.

Al final, le habían pedido que descansara un par de días para que sus huesos soldaran bien y, con un asentimiento y dando las gracias, el capo abandonó la enfermería; pero no rumbo a su habitación sino hacia la sala de comunicaciones.

_¡Décimo!_ Saludó apresurado Giannini mientras trabajaba con el ordenador _Disculpe que no haya ido a verlo antes, pero debido a que nos desarmaron todo el sistema operativo de la base he tenido bastante trabajo arreglándolo_

_Descuida Giannini_ Respondió Tsuna caminando hasta él _¿Has logrado restaurarlo?_

_Aún no completamente, pero calculo que para la cena estará listo_ Sonrió complacido con su propia respuesta _Estoy reforzando los accesos de seguridad e instalando nuevas funciones_ Continuó entusiasmado _Le mandaré un informe completo con todas las modificaciones_

_Muy bien, gracias Giannini_ Tsuna le sonrió y el hombre asintió. El capo habló con el por unos minutos mas antes de abandonar la sala con rumbo a su habitación.

Se dio una ducha, se puso ropa cómoda y salió rumbo a la habitación del Bovino. Tenía unas enormes ganas de ver a su madre y ahora que había cumplido su deber, ni siquiera dos costillas rotas o algunos esguinces iban a detenerlo.

-Lambo, ¿estás listo?_ Preguntó entrando a la habitación. El niño se encontraba vestido y arreglado, acompañado de I-pin, y ambos estaban jugando animadamente hasta que el castaño entró.

_¡Sí!_ Gritaron los dos _¡Iremos a ver a mamá!_

Tsuna asintió contagiado por el entusiasmo y luego de avisar de su ausencia a Ryohei –que era el único disponible de sus guardianes- salió de la base rumbo a su casa.

Caminó a gusto por la ciudad. La gente iba de un lado a otro charlando y otros haciendo compras. Nadie se había enterado que tan solo el día anterior había habido una guerra con Italia formándose en el templo. Envidió bastante aquella feliz ignorancia y soltando un suspiro sacudió la cabeza. Se dio un par de palmaditas en el rostro y decidió dejar de ser el Décimo Vongola y ser Sawada Tsunayoshi por un par de horas.

Su casa se vislumbró de inmediato. La ciudad no era tan grande después de todo. Ambos niños echaron a correr hacia la construcción y atravesaron veloces el jardín para comenzar a tocar con desespero la puerta.

Tsuna les siguió de cerca, también con ansiedad en su cuerpo.

_Ya voy, ya voy_ Se escuchó una apresurada voz desde el interior y segundos después Nana abría la puerta esperando ver algún vendedor ambulante.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando un par de pequeños niños saltaron a su regazo gritando "mamá" emocionados y su hijo, _su Tsu-kun,_ le sonreía a sólo unos metros de ella.

Nana enmudeció unos segundos y de inmediato respondió el abrazo de los dos pequeños que luego de ser besados en ambas mejillas entraron corriendo a la casa pidiendo una merienda. La mujer ignoró por un momento a los niños y se concentró en el _hombre_ de pie frente a ella. Cada vez que lo miraba había algo diferente en él.

Su hijo crecía a pasos agigantados y ella sólo podía ser una espectadora pasiva de aquel desarrollo. El capo se desinhibió cuando los ojos de su madre se cristalizaron y cerró la distancia entre ambos con un abrazo fuerte que le hizo doler el cuerpo, pero poco le importó.

Su madre respondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Se miraron unos segundos, sin decir nada y luego sólo se sonrieron cómplices.

_Ven, Tsu-kun_ Invitó tirando de él hacia dentro de la casa _Tengo visitas así que no puedo ser desconsiderada y dejarlo sólo mucho tiempo_

_¿Visitas?_ El castaño alzó una ceja con duda y se dejó arrastrar por su madre hasta la sala.

_Es un chico muy amable, me ayudó a traer la despensa desde el distrito comercial y cuidó de mí unos momentos_ Informó emocionada _¿Puedes creer a tu despistada madre?, me desmayé por culpa de una insolación y él amablemente se quedó conmigo hasta que desperté_ Soltó una risilla.

El capo sintió un pequeño revoloteo en el estomago y cuando por fin entraron en la habitación supo porque.

_¡¿Mukuro?_

El aludido le miró sentado cómodamente en el sofá mientras tomaba el té. Su madre le miró curiosa ante su reacción y le preguntó algo, pero el castaño en ese momento no tenía ojos para más nada que la sonrisa prepotente que lucía el ilusionista.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Mukuro almorzando con su futura suegra xD

Ok. Eso es todo por hoy ¿Que hará Tsuna en el siguiente capi? Me preguntó si ¿Nana seguira pensando que Mukuro es un buen joven cuando se entere que pervertirá a su querido hijo?

Dino por fin entendió que los golpes son la expresión de amor de Hibari (?). Y Uri con complejo de mascota x]

Nos leemos~


	19. Amigos

En El Futuro

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Aquí actualizando! A que ahora no me tardé xD_

_Bueno, contestando a sus comentarios que felizmente llegaron a los** 60!**_

_**KShieru: **Sep! Por fin se regresan juntos a casa. El amor apache de Dino y Hibari es único xD. Yo tampoco creo que Uri sea tan gato casero, pero no me pude resistir a ponerlo así en el anterior hehe. En fin, aquí continúa la sorpresa de Tsuna, espero que te guste este capitulo ya que por fin vamos avanzando con estos dos. Ya veras que en un rato ya estarán juntos. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Yui-3000:** Yo creo que Mukuro si aprecia a Nana, o sino no la hubiera rescatado (?) Mukuro es mas que adorable, es completamente violable. Su actitud es bastante cool, espero no estarla jodiendo con él x]. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero este también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Dotachin:** No quiero estar en la Death Note! o! Y si me anotas no puedo colgar el final de esto xD. No me mates, te aseguró que no abandonaré. Me encanta que pienses que la calidad del fic se mantiene, me estoy esforzando mucho por no colgar los tenis al final. En cuanto a la posesión, bueno, se me ocurrió mientras miraba ova de la serie (que no tiene nada que ver xD) En cuanto a Tsuna, todos sabemos que es bastante uke, hasta en hyper modo hehe. Me alegra que sigas por aquí, tus comentarios me animan! Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**xxYuunaxx: **Si bueno, yo también creo que Nana no odiaría ni siquiera a Byakuran aunque hubiera sabido que planeaba matarlos a todos y dominar el mundo xD Probablemente lo hubiera invitado a comer para tratar de sacarlo del mal camino (?) Es que esa mujer es un pan de dios. En fin, es verdad, es normal para los adultos estar pervertidos (?). Ejem... me alegra que sigas por aqui leyendo, espero te agrade este capi. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Espero que este capitulo no se les haga muy OoC. Gracias por seguir este proyecto. Los/las amo!_

_**KHR** es propiedad de **Amano**. Me disuclpo por cualquier error._

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Amigos.**

**.  
**

_Tsu-kun_ Volvió a llamar Nana ante la reacción de su hijo, al fin consiguió que el castaño la mirara, aun con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro _¿Lo conoces?_ Preguntó de nuevo.

_¿Eh?_ El capo volvió la vista al otro, quien ahora sonreía burlón mientras depositaba con suavidad la taza de té en la mesa _Un poco_ Dijo al fin para quitarse la vista de su madre de encima.

_¿Un poco _Tsu-kun_?_ Dijo de pronto Mukuro, completamente divertido con el nombre corto. El aludido se sonrojó violentamente ante la forma de llamarlo. Era bastante vergonzoso que lo hiciera _particularmente_ él. No era justo que se burlara _Pero si somos grandes amigos, señora Sawada_

Tsuna alzó una ceja bastante contrariado por las palabras del otro. Casi podía ver al Kokuyô carcajearse en su interior. Si apenas podía controlar el temblor en el labio por la risa que le provocaba la situación.

_¿En verdad?_ Inquirió Nana inocentemente, juntando ambas manos en una palmada _Pero Tsu-kun jamás hablo de ti Mukuro-chan_ Comentó la mujer llevándose ahora una mano a la mejilla en afán de recordar.

Esta vez fue el turno del castaño de ahogar una risa y del mayor de fruncir el ceño.

_Es que tenía bastante tiempo que no veía a Mukuro_-chan_ _Contestó Tsuna mordiéndose la mejilla interior discretamente para no reírse a carcajadas _Lo conocí en el instituto mamá y no se llevaba muy bien con Gokudera-kun_

Nana pareció comprender, en la completa ignorancia de que ambos estaban a punto de estallar por la curiosa situación. Los dos se habían sumido en una batalla de miradas sin motivo aparente, a decir verdad ni siquiera estaban diciéndose nada, era más bien como una competencia de ver quien aguantaba más.

Tsuna sintió su estomago revolverse aún más y su madre rompió el contacto visual entre ambos de pronto al empujar a su hijo hacia uno de los sillones. En ese momento los pequeños entraban en la sala. I-pin con las manos juntas tras la espalda y Lambo con los brazos en jarras.

_¡Mamá!_ Gritó el último atrayendo la atención de la mujer _¡Meriendaa~!_

Nana soltó una risilla y asintió mientras caminaba hacia los dos niños. Lambo e I-pin ignoraron olímpicamente a los otros y echaron a correr de vuelta a la cocina.

_¡Ya voy!_ Avisó a los pequeños y se volvió a los hombres sentados en su sala _Supongo que tu tampoco has almorzado Tsu-kun_ El castaño negó con la cabeza y le sonrió _¡Entonces decidido!_ Comentó emocionada _Cocinaré para todos. Tu también te quedarás ¿No Mukuro-chan?_

_Sí, muchas gracias_ Respondió cordial el ilusionista.

Nana asintió de nuevo más sonriente que nunca y se alejó rumbo a la cocina. Hubo unos minutos de incomodo silencio entre ambos y fue hasta que Tsuna se inclinó sobre la mesilla de centro para coger una pasta que el mayor habló.

_¿Y que te trae por aquí, _Tsu-kun_?_ Soltó una suave risa mientras tomaba té. Tsuna detuvo su mano a medio camino de llegar a su boca y frunció el ceño encarándole.

_Esta es mi casa, por si lo habías olvidado Mukuro-_chan_ _Y mordió la golosina realmente hambriento.

_Parece que ahora estas mas agresivo_ Comentó el ilusionista recordando la escena de la madrugada _No entiendo porque, si estábamos manteniendo una amena charla hace unas horas_

Tsuna rememoró lo sucedido en el jet y enrojeció violentamente mientras se atoraba un poco con lo seco de la pasta. Se golpeó el pecho ligeramente mientras desviaba el rostro.

Había olvidado un poco todo lo que tenía que ver con sus pensamientos y sentimientos fuera de lugar. Mukuro pareció sentirse a gusto con haber ganado un punto en aquella afrenta no pronunciada y siguió tomando el té tranquilamente.

_Lamento eso_ Dijo de pronto el castaño _No debes malinterpretarlo, sólo estaba un tanto confundido_ Confesó sintiéndose bastante cohibido.

_No sé de qué estas hablando_ Le interrumpió el Kokuyô recostándose cómodamente en el respaldar del sillón.

_¿No?_ Inquirió el capo curioso y luego se encogió de hombros. Si el otro lo dejaba pasar no tenía porque quemarse la cabeza él _En todo caso, Mukuro, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?_

_Tenía que crearle una coartada por el día que perdió_ Miró en dirección a la cocina borrando su sonrisa por unos momentos _La mantuve dentro de una ilusión de inconsciencia desde que descubrí que estaba en peligro_

Tsuna le observó hablar en completa inmovilidad. La atmosfera de tensión de nuevo se había evaporado. Era como si cada vez que el mayor hablaba, con aquel tono suave y sin prisas, el ambiente se relajara. Como en una burbuja.

_Gracias_ Dijo él también, tratando de no romper el encanto de aquel momento _Por ayudarla, por ayudarnos_ Continuó cuando el otro le prestó atención _Por estar aquí_

Se observaron en silencio por varios segundos y luego el ilusionista soltó una risilla divertido desviando la mirada al techo.

_Eres bastante peculiar_ Respondió.

_Me lo dicen todo el tiempo_ Alegó el castaño rascándose la nuca _También que soy un idiota o un inútil_ Agachó el rostro resignado y luego juntó las cejas como recordando algo desagradable _Sobre todo Reborn_

_Es que lo eres Tsunayoshi_ Obvió Mukuro y a Tsuna le salió un goterón ante la sinceridad de la respuesta _Sólo un idiota confiaría o le daría las gracias al enemigo_

_Tu no eres mi enemigo_ Alegó de inmediato. Mukuro le regaló un gesto de incrédulo sarcasmo _Es verdad, nosotros po…_

Pero el capo no pudo continuar porque Lambo entró gritando a la habitación. Siendo correteado por I-pin. Ambos miraron en dirección a los dos niños.

_¡Lambo!_ Regañó Tsuna _No corras dentro de la casa, ya no tienes cinco años_ Se puso de pie con la intención de controlarlos antes de que tiraran algo.

También estaba contento de estar en casa, pero ni él ni los niños tenían el mismo tamaño de antes y corretear de esa manera sólo ocasionaría que rompieran algo. Mukuro le miró hacer de niñera y hermano mayor al mismo tiempo con una sonrisilla socarrona mientras cogía su taza de té para ponerla a salvo de los mini terremotos.

_¡Tsuna, que aburrido!_ Se quejó Lambo cuando el castaño le sujetó por el cuello de la camisa para detenerlo.

_Pueden jugar, pero tengan más cuidado_ Aclaró.

_¡Juguemos a atrapar la pelota!_ Dijo entonces el bovino al capo. Este asintió caminando hacia la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín. Si jugaban afuera podían hacer cualquier cosa sin destruir la casa.

O eso se decía el mayor, pero parecía no recordar que se trataba de Lambo. El niño sonrió con malicia al ver su travesura del día realizada. Corrió tras de Tsuna y una vez hubo puesto un pie en el jardín le mostró al mayor la _pelota._

_¡Lambo!_ Gritó asustado el capo al reconocer la esfera rosa en manos del niño, pero éste no se esperó a que el castaño le detuviera sino que le lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la granada al Jefe.

Tsuna observó el artefacto rebotar cerca de él y rodar hasta sus pies, como burlándose. La tomó de inmediato entre sus manos y la arrojó hacia el aire para librarse de la explosión.

_Eso no fue muy inteligente_ Dijo de pronto Mukuro asomándose por la puerta de jardín, cruzando chulamente los brazos y riendo burlón _Todo lo que sube ha de bajar, _Tsu-kun__

_¿Eh?_ Tsuna le miró sin comprender, listo para quejarse del apodo y entonces pareció entender del todo a que se refería el ilusionista. Mukuro hizo un gesto de fingida resignación y sujetando a los dos niños de la solapa los metió dentro de la casa.

Tsuna miró asustado hacia arriba y observó la granada –tontamente lanzada verticalmente- caer a gran velocidad. El artefacto, afortunadamente, estalló antes de tocar suelo de nuevo.

La casa retumbó por unos instantes. El Kokuyô soltó a los críos que empezaron a correr de nuevo uno tras otro. Lambo gritando de alegría al ver su broma funcionar e I-pin tratando de reñirle.

El la cocina, Nana observó por la ventana curiosa ante el pequeño temblor, luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

_Se nota que están en casa_ Se dijo risueña y siguió preparando el almuerzo.

Tsuna mientras tanto, se encontraba tendido en el pasto de su jardín, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos a los niños y a su ingenuidad y tratando de mantenerse consciente. Le dolía horrores el cuerpo como para levantarse.

Podía escuchar sus costillas crujir aun sin hacer ningún movimiento y el sol, en lo alto, se burlaba inclemente de él lanzándole rayos directo al rostro.

_Debí hacerle caso a Reborn y quedarme a dormir en la base_ Murmuró cerrando los ojos.

* * *

_Base Vongola._

Yamamoto llegó por fin a las cocinas luego de dar un rondín por toda la base. Había dejado a Gokudera completamente dormido en su habitación y Uri parecía haber vuelto a su caja puesto que ya no se encontraba entre las sábanas.

Resultó un poco extraño despertar en completa calma con los brazos del albino enredados en su cuerpo. No parecía que hace poco estuvieran en medio de una guerra.

La base se hallaba más tranquila que cuando llegaron por la madrugada. Los equipos de guardia habían vuelto y los habían sustituido otros. Las salas médicas ya no estaban tan llenas, los hombres en mejor estado habían sido relevados de tareas y enviados a casa o a sus habitaciones en la base. Los más graves permanecían bajo vigilancia.

Ahora mismo algunos escuadrones ayudaban en la reconstrucción del sistema de seguridad de la base y el camuflaje del templo corría a cargo del escuadrón de Chrome.

Takeshi se había dado una vuelta por la _oficina_ de Tsuna, pero allí sólo había encontrado a Reborn y Fuuta arreglando algo de papelería. El arcobaleno le había dicho que el capo debería estar descansando.

Así que, sin mucho que hacer y dejando algunas cuantas instrucciones a sus hombres decidió ir a cocinar algo para el almuerzo. Se sorprendió bastante cuando se encontró a las chicas atareadas cocinando.

_Yamamoto-san_ Le llamó sorprendida Haru, al verlo entrar, mientras cargaba un canasto lleno de verduras. De inmediato el moreno se acercó para ayudarle.

_¿Qué hay? _ Saludó sonriente colocando la canasta sobre la plancha.

_No te habíamos visto_ Saludó Kyoko acercándose a él también con una sonrisa en el rostro _Ni a ti ni a los demás, sólo a mi hermano. ¿Cómo está Tsu-kun? _ Cuestionó realmente interesada.

_Cuando llegamos estaba golpeado y cansado_ Rió un poco _No lo he visto desde entonces_

_Escuchamos que Gokudera-kun estaba herido, supongo que estabas con él_ Dijo de pronto Haru caminando hacia la canasta y comenzando a vaciarla.

_Lo estaba_ Asintió tomando asiento en la mesa _Nos quedamos dormidos_ Confesó divertido.

Kyoko rió también. En ese momento Chrome entró por la puerta.

_No logré encontrar la pasta en el almacén_ Informó la ilusionista _Pero creo que esto podría servir_

Kyoko se acercó a ella de inmediato para ayudarle con las cosas que cargaba en las manos y juntas caminaron hasta donde la de cabellos oscuros. Dokuro le regaló al espadachín un movimiento de cabeza como saludo y éste le respondió agitando la mano sonriente.

_Es bueno que se encuentren a salvo_ Dijo de pronto mirándolas trabajar y eso le ganó un par de sonrisas.

_¡Pero claro que estariamos bien! _ Dijo Haru caminando hasta él dejando una taza de té sobre la mesa _Somos bastante resistentes_

Todos rieron ante el comentario y Yamamoto agradeció la bebida.

_¿Y donde está I-pin? _ Soltó curioso.

_No se ha despegado de Lambo-chan desde que lo dejaron salir de la enfermería_ Respondió Sasagawa cortando verduras _Supongo que estarán jugando en su habitación_

_Salieron con el Jefe hace un rato_ Interrumpió Chrome atrayendo la atención de todos a ella.

_¿Salieron?_

La chica se sonrojó un poco al tener todas las miradas curiosas sobre ella y se limitó a asentir tímidamente.

_Quizá fueron a visitar a su mamá_ Comentó Kyoko encogiéndose de hombros. Y todos le dieron la razón.

_Bueno_ Dijo de pronto el espadachín levantándose mientras se bebía lo último de la taza _Les ayudaré_

_¿Vas a cocinar con nosotras? _ Comentó divertida Haru.

_¡Pero claro! _ Siguió la broma _Les mostraré como se prepara el Sushi mas delicioso de todo Japón_

Las chicas rieron cómplices y le hicieron un lado cerca de las parrillas. Los cuatro se dedicaron de lleno a la tarea de hacer un banquete.

* * *

Hayato se removió incomodo entre las sabanas y soltó una maldición cuando una punzada de dolor le llegó desde el vientre.

Y una mierda volvía a hacerlo, se dijo. Dolía peor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

_Seguro que si aquel bastardo me hubiera atacado ahora estaría muy tranquilo ayudando al Décimo_ Gruñó y tanteo un poco, entre la oscuridad de la habitación, sobre la cama.

Estaba solo. Se permitió bostezar ruidosamente y se acomodó boca arriba. No podía ver más que sombras en medio de aquellas cuatro paredes, pero eso era lo que mas le gustaba del cuarto. Había bastantes dormitorios con ventanas de iluminación artificial, pero el prefería la privacidad que brindaban las sombras.

Se estiró entre improperios hasta el buró para tomar el despertador entre sus manos y ver la hora. Hacía rato que había amanecido. Se preguntó que estarían haciendo todos afuera y estaba por levantarse cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta atrajeron su atención.

_Adelante_

Una mata de cabellos negros se asomó por el marco cuando la puerta se abrió y Gokudera se permitió sonreír relajado. Al menos no eran los malditos doctores de nuevo. Pensó que también podía descansar un poco más, después de todo el Décimo había prometido ir a verle en unas horas.

_Gokudera-san_ Llamó el invitado entrando a la habitación _Perdón que no haya venido antes, ¿cómo se encuentra? _

_Vivo_ Sonrió al muchacho quien devolvió el gesto _Buen trabajo, Ran_

_No fui de mucha ayuda en Italia_ Se sentó en la cama, con la confianza que le daba la relación tan cercana que ellos mantenían _Quizá hubiera sido mas útil aquí_ Soltó con una mirada de reojo.

El bombardero frunció el entrecejo. Probablemente el chico tardaría bastante en perdonarle mandarlo lejos.

_El hubiera es bastante ambiguo_ Respondió _Lo importante es que todo terminó bien_

_No te fijes en los medios sino en el fin ¿Eh? _ Suspiró _Por lo menos prométame que no me volverá a mandar lejos_

_A partir de ahora estarás aquí hasta que alguno de los dos se muera_ Concedió con voz un tanto hastiada, pero el moreno simplemente asintió con una sonrisilla de victoria en los labios.

_Estuve revisando la papelería necesaria para iniciar con la labor de reconstrucción_ Mostró algunos legajos que cargaba entre las manos y se los concedió al albino _También me encargué de hablar con las autoridades necesarias para encubrir la destrucción en los alrededores del templo. Se cerrará el paso alegando labores de remodelación_

_¿Ya te encargaste de contactar con Italia? _

_Hace un momento_ Asintió _Las líneas de la base se encontraban aún en reconstrucción, apenas Giannini terminó con las conexiones me encargué de organizar una llamada multicontactos y tengo todos los reportes de los aliados y la base en Nápoles_

_Muy bien_ Le dio una revisión a todos los documentos y de esa forma pudo enterarse un poco mejor de cómo estuvieron las cosas en Italia, luego Ran le dio su propio informe y le explico todos los detalles restantes _¿Dónde está el Décimo ahora?_

_Al parecer está fuera de la base, pero desconozco que asuntos esté tratando_

Gokudera soltó un gruñido conforme. Luego le devolvió los documentos y se dedicó a observar el techo en silencio. Ran imitó el mutismo, pero él no aparto los ojos del bombardero. Era más joven que el, pero le guardaba mucho respeto a ese hombre. Le apreciaba tanto como el albino apreciaba al Décimo.

_¿Está seguro que ya está bien?_ Se atrevió a cuestionar de nuevo. Hayato le miró de reojo con una ceja alzada. No era extraña la actitud del chico, pero nunca era tan persistente. Asintió serio y luego hizo ademán de levantarse para probarlo.

_De hecho, me ha entrado hambre_ Dijo sentándose en la cama. La herida le escoció incómodamente. Podía sentir los dos tipos de llama peleando en su abdomen y eso no era nada agradable.

_No debería levantarse aún_ Le urgió el moreno empujándole, cuidando de no lastimarlo, de vuelta a la cama _Aún está en recuperación_

_Pero te digo que ya estoy bien_ Se volvió a impulsar hacia arriba, pero el mayor afirmó el agarre recostándolo de vuelta.

_No_ Sentenció serio.

Se miraron fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados en reto. Ninguno dispuesto a ceder.

_Puedo degradarte por rebelarte contra un superior_

_Estoy seguro que si hablo con el Décimo entendería_

_No seas arrogante_

_No lo soy_

_Puedo calcinarte cuando se me antoje_

_No tiene bombas a la mano en este momento_ Sonrió victorioso cuando el ceño de la Tormenta se frunció _Y no creo que pudiera hacer mucho en ese estado_

Gokudera chasqueó la lengua y se propuso no rendirse, así que también sujeto con fuerza los brazos del muchacho, que aun le empujaban contra la cama, y apretó dispuesto a quebrárselos si era necesario.

_No molestes, Ran_

_No sea imprudente entonces, Gokudera-san_

_Interrumpo algo_ Preguntó un tercero desde la puerta.

Los dos volvieron el rostro de inmediato, ninguno le había sentido llegar. Yamamoto se encontraba de pie, con una ceja alzada y una bandeja de comida en las manos.

_Yamamoto-san_ Soltó el otro moreno aliviado, soltándose del fuerte agarre de la mano derecha y caminando hacia su otro superior _Haber si usted puede convencerlo de no levantarse_

_Dudo mucho que me haga casi si no te lo hizo a ti_ Rio el espadachín acercándose a la cama.

_Al menos la excusa del hambre ya no funcionará_ Alegó Ran victorioso al ver la bandeja con los dos desayunos.

_Bastardos_ Murmuró Gokudera resignado volviendo a recostarse. Uno era un incordio, los dos un imposible.

Takeshi soltó una carcajada ante la declaración. Ran soltó un suspiro contrariado.

_Supongo entonces, que iré a verificar que todo esté en orden_ Dijo el último caminando a la salida _Recuerde que debe quedarse aquí quietecito y descansando, Gokudera-san_

El aludido chasqueó la lengua con hastío y cruzándose de brazos giró el rostro hacia el otro lado.

_Gracias por todo el trabajo, Ran_ Le despidió Yamamoto y el chico salió.

_Se toma bastantes confianzas el sujeto_ Soltó la Tormenta estirando la mano y pescando una rebanada de pan con mermelada.

_Tu se lo has permitido_

Hayato le miró ante el tono usado y se encontró al espadachín aún mirando fijamente la puerta, con el morro ligeramente fruncido.

_¿Sucede algo con Ran?_ Se atrevió a preguntar, dudando.

_Nada_ Respondió sencillamente tomando uno de los vasos de jugo.

_Si tu lo dices_ Concedió dando otra mordida a su desayuno _Es un buen hombre, valiente, dedicado, atento, leal_ Explicó picando al moreno, con un tono bastante interesado _Sólo tiene ojos para la familia_

_Y para ti_ Yamamoto cerró los ojos con molestia y Gokudera se permitió una sonrisilla traviesa.

_Eso no tiene nada de malo_ Tomó jugo también _Me agrada su atención y compañía_

Takeshi dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla con más fuerza de la necesaria y Gokudera tuvo que morderse el labio para no burlarse.

_Espero que después no te quejes_ Murmuró mientras le arrebataba el vaso al otro.

_¿Qué te pasa?_ Articuló tratando de no evidenciarse.

_Juegas muy sucio Hayato_ Fue la única respuesta dada antes de lanzarse a besar al albino.

Gokudera no objetó y mucho menos se resistió. Dejó hacer al espadachín lo que quisiera mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello ajeno. Los ataques de celos de Takeshi eran bastante divertidos ya que al final, el moreno nunca se tomaba en serio nada de lo que sucedía. A diferencia de él.

_El Décimo dijo que debía descansar_ Murmuró sobre los labios del otro cuando rompieron el primer beso. Yamamoto corrió la bandeja para evitar tirarla y se subió a la cama cuidando de lo molestar a la Tormenta.

_A mi me pareció escucharte decir que estabas muy bien_ Respondió volviendo a besarle.

Gokudera farfulló algo que quedó inentendible entre los dos y luego ambos rieron sin separar sus labios.

_Entonces vas a cumplir tu amenaza_ Dijo el italiano apartándose un poco para poder mirarlo fijo, alzando la ceja en seña de incredulidad.

_No lo dudes_

Y, aún sin olvidarse de las palabras del albino, Yamamoto se dedicó a besar a su pareja hasta la inconsciencia. De ese modo aseguraba que Gokudera era suyo y de nadie más, sobre todo por que fue capaz de captar el rostro sonrojado del otro chico mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Ran, quien se había devuelto por uno de los legajos que había dejado en la habitación, se tomó la libertad de entrar sin tocar y se llevó una sorpresa al ver la escena. Azorado salió aprisa antes de ser notado. Ya conocía de la relación de esos dos y no le molestaba en absoluto, sólo que jamás les había visto besarse abiertamente.

Soltó un suspiro buscando calmarse y caminó rumbo al ascensor, podía ir por el informe luego, se dijo. En el camino se topó con un par del escuadrón médico y tuvo que arreglárselas para que no entraran a la habitación del albino.

Ser la mano derecha de la mano derecha era todo un reto. Sobre todo cuando a tus superiores se les olvidaba asegurar las puertas.

* * *

_Casa de la Familia Sawada._

Sabía que era un sueño. Más bien un recuerdo. Debía haberse quedado dormido en el jardín. O quizá se había desmayado luego del estallido.

Las imágenes pasaban de una a otra y se encontró a si mismo reviviendo el conflicto de los anillos. Pudo ver a sus amigos luchando contras Varia e incluso recordó a la perfección el momento en que conoció a Chrome. Las mismas imágenes de aquella vez pasaron por su cabeza.

De pronto se vio transportado al futuro, dentro de aquel negro ataúd, y luego se halló en la base Merone con mini mosca cocinando palomitas para Spanner.

Fue como un fugaz recorrido a su vida y al instante todo se detuvo. Hubo un momento en el que todo parecía un espacio en negro y el sonido de un constante golpeteo se dejó oír. Su piel se erizó y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Conocía aquella pesadilla muy bien, la había tenido por incontables noches. El escenario dejó de ser una bruma negra y se convirtió en una habitación de grises paredes.

El ambiente era tétrico y el lugar sólo se iluminaba por una lamparilla roja. Era fácil reconocer que se trataba de un sótano. Las tuberías hacían complejas formas en el techo y algunas goteaban provocando aquel desesperante sonido.

Tsuna pudo escuchar las voces distorsionadas de quienes originalmente habían estado allí. Incluso él mismo pudo verse entrar en el lugar, con el arcobaleno a su lado. Hubo otro brusco cambio de imagen y se horrorizó al ver la misma escena que había intentado olvidar durante mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de aquel hombre, mirándole fijamente. Penetrándole con sus pupilas carentes de vida. Condenándolo. Y aunque intentó cerrar los ojos y dejar de ver a aquel sujeto, aunque se tapó los oídos para dejar de escuchar los gritos que su yo del pasado daba en medio de la desesperación, todo fue inútil.

Sabía que no podía escapar de ellos, aquellas vidas que había quitado. Aquella desesperación, eran el pago de sus acciones. Eran su propio _pecado._

Se obligó a si mismo a enfocar la vista de nuevo. Recordaría ese rostro toda la vida. Cargaría con esa mirada culposa hasta el final de sus días. Pudo sentir el llanto rodar por sus mejillas, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

_Por favor_ Susurró desesperado _Por favor_

Y como en las pesadillas de la base, un velo negro cubrió sus ojos borrando todo rastro de la macabra escena.

_Llevaremos su muerte en la conciencia hasta el final de nuestros días_ Susurró a su oído una voz con un tinte familiar _Pero hay vidas que es necesario cegar para seguir adelante_

Tsuna llevó las manos a aquella que cubría gentilmente sus ojos e intentó aferrarse a ella. Sin embargo, ante el contacto todo alrededor se disolvió y se vio arrastrado a la conciencia.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación.

_¿Una pesadilla?_

El capo giró el rostro hacia su interlocutor y se encontró con el ilusionista sentado a un lado de la cama, observándole burlón. Sawada hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero sus huesos crujieron obligándole a guardar reposo un poco más.

_Me desmayé_ Dedujo avergonzado _¿Y mamá? ¿Y los niños?_

_Tu madre salió a buscar ungüento_ Respondió recargando las manos en el colchón y observando la habitación _Dijo también que le compraría golosinas a los niños_

_¿Te dejó cuidando de mi?_ Se burló el capo _Es increíble que le hicieras caso_

_No te lo tengas creído_ Recriminó el ilusionista tratando se sonar desinteresado _Además me ofreció el té mas delicioso que he probado en todo Japón_

Tsuna dejó de reír incrédulamente y luego miró de nuevo al techo.

_Esa es mi mamá_ Dijo orgulloso.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Observando todo y sin ver nada al mismo tiempo. Tsuna pensaba en su sueño y se preguntó si había sido Mukuro quien le había ayudado a salir de el. Lo miró de reojo y le halló concentrado en mirar por la ventana, como meditando algo.

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante en esos días. Nunca se imagino que estaría allí, con el mayor dejándole reírse de él sin amenazarle o dejarle con la palabra en la boca, mucho menos cuidándole mientras estaba inconsciente.

Los escalofríos y la incomodidad que parecían apoderarse de él en el pasado, cada vez que Mukuro estaba cerca, habían desaparecido dejando sólo un revoltijo en el estomago. Uno hasta cierto punto agradable.

Soltó una risilla al tratar de imaginar al ilusionista con sus amigos en las mismas circunstancias, pero se dio cuenta de que sería imposible. Quizá Yamamoto y Ryohei no tenían problemas, pero para Gokudera y Hibari era _taboo_ incluso mencionarlo.

No pudo evitar pensar que su cama común y sus almohadas ligeramente rellenas eran mucho mas cómodas que la lujosa cama con almohadones de todos tamaños que tenía en la base.

Dio un vistazo a su habitación y encontró todo tal cual lo había dejado cuando se fuera de casa años atrás. Se preguntó que tan sola se sentiría su madre cada vez que entraba en aquel cuarto y lo hallaba vacio.

Intentó sentarse, esta vez lográndolo, y recargó la espalda en la pared. Podía notar que sus pies casi alcanzaban el borde la cama cuando estaba recostado y eso le hizo realizar lo mucho que había crecido. Probablemente si dormía allí ahora terminaría en el suelo al rodar entre sueños, aun cuando antes rara vez llenaba la cama.

Un sobresaliente color bajo la almohada le llamó la atención y cogió lo que había allí. Se sorprendió y emociono al mismo tiempo cuando encontró su uniforme de Nami-media pulcramente doblado. Mukuro le observó curioso al sentir los cambios de peso en el colchón.

_Apuesto que ahora mismo ya no cabría en él_ Comentó el castaño extendiendo el chaleco negro ante él _Era realmente pequeño en la media_ Se rio _Aunque ahora no es que sea muy alto tampoco_

_Parece que tu madre lo cuida bastante_ Comentó el otro.

_Fue la mejor época_ Aseguró _Aunque intentaron matarme más veces entonces que ahora_ Un aura oscura le rodeo por unos momentos.

_Me incluyo en la lista_ Rio orgulloso Rokudo.

Tsuna asintió y luego soltó una carcajada.

_Realmente estaba cagado de miedo ese día en Kokuyô Land_ Confesó mientras volvía a doblar su uniforme _Todo el mundo decía que eras peligroso y que debíamos detenerte. Además estaba realmente molesto porque habían lastimado a mis amigos_

_Y yo en verdad pensé que sería fácil derrotarte_ Dijo esta vez el ilusionista _Lo pensé hasta que hablé contigo, en el bosque_

_Me engañaste aquella vez_ Hizo un puchero de indignación.

__Era_ tu enemigo_ Se miraron, con la frase flotando entre ambos _Aún lo soy_ Se corrigió de inmediato.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de mutismo entre los dos. Ambos desviaron las miradas prestando atención a otros puntos de la habitación que no fueran ellos.

__Nee_, Mukuro_ Le llamó Tsuna luego _¿Por que no empezamos de nuevo?_

_¿A que te refieres?_ Inquirió serio, girando para mirarle fijamente.

_Quiero decir_ Se puso un poco nervioso por la cercanía y los ojos firmes del otro. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, gesto que llamó la tención del ilusionista por la familiaridad _Hace cinco años aceptaste ser un Guardián Vongola, y ya se que fue por tus propios objetivos_ Se apresuró a explicar al ver el ademán de hablar del otro _Pero finalmente lo sigues siendo y nos has ayudado muchas veces_

_¿A donde quieres llegar, Tsunayoshi?_ Frunció el ceño tratando de entender el punto.

_Podríamos ser amigos_ Finalizó con un enorme sonrojo el capo, pensando que eso englobaría todo lo que trataba de decir, sin mas explicaciones.

Por varios segundos no hubo ninguna palabra más. Mukuro analizaba la propuesta y Tsuna mantenía la vista gacha, con las mejillas ardiendo. Al final el Kokuyô soltó una risa divertida y se puso de pie.

_No tengo intención de familiarizar con la mafia, Décimo Vongola_ Respondió firme, haciendo ademán de irse de la habitación.

Tsuna se levanto veloz de la cama, ignorando el dolor que le provocó el movimiento, y se apresuró a tomarle por la chaqueta para evitar que se alejara más. El ilusionista giró el rostro un tanto sorprendido por la acción y le encaró esperando explicaciones.

Tsuna tomó aire profundamente un par de veces y armándose de valor levantó el rostro con la mirada mas firme que pudo mantener.

_No quiero que seas amigo del Décimo Vongola_ Dijo al fin, su mano apretando fuertemente la chaquetilla del otro hasta arrugarla _El que te está pidiendo tu amistad es Sawada Tsunayoshi_ Mukuro alzó una ceja en duda _El Sawada Tsunayoshi que vistió ese uniforme _Señaló a la cama _Que durmió aquí, que hizo los deberes en aquel escritorio_ Sus manos comenzaron a temblar por los nervios _El mismo que rio con sus amigos entre estas cuatro paredes. El Tsuna que no tiene nada que ver con la mafia_

Nuevamente el silencio cayó entre ellos. Tsuna volvió a agachar la mirada al no poder sostenerla al ilusionista y este analizó las palabras con cuidado. Una tras otra. Al final, Mukuro se soltó del agarre del chico y se alejó un par de pasos.

_Ese Sawada Tsunayoshi y el Décimo Vongola son el mismo_ Respondió al fin y Tsuna cerró los ojos ante el inminente rechazo. Sin embargo Mukuro no dijo más nada, sólo permaneció allí y en un impulso colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza inclinada del castaño.

No la movió, ni revolvió los cabellos; sólo la dejó allí por un par de segundos, sintiendo el contacto. Tsuna alzó la mirada sorprendido y se quedó paralizado ante la sonrisa que le estaba siendo obsequiada.

No era burlona ni prepotente como las que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Era más bien el reflejo de una sonrisa que no había podido borrar de su mente por varios días. Una sonrisa que, hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta anhelaba volver a ver. Mukuro le sonreía sinceramente y no pudo más que devolver el gesto.

Tsuna sonrió tan luminosamente que hasta sus ojos brillaron en alegría. Mukuro entonces alejó su mano de la castaña cabellera y se giró hacia la puerta con la intención de salir de allí.

_Aunque aún no desisto en cuanto a tener tu cuerpo_ Aclaró y luego rio saliendo de la habitación.

Tsuna se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello repitiéndose una y otra vez que _no era_ en _ese contexto_. Y escogió quedarse allí un rato más para tranquilizarse. Las hormonas que no habían echo acto de aparición en la adolescencia parecían querer explotar de ansiedad por estrenarse ahora que rozaba la joven adultez.

Se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo tratando de comprender a que había venido aquella desesperación cuando el otro se alejaba de él. Y decidió que negárselo a esas alturas, con todas sus reacciones y pruebas, era una soberana estupidez.

Se cubrió la cara con la almohada ahogando un quejido desesperado. Era lo más bizarro del mundo pero, si lo comenzó a dudar cuando el Rokudo del futuro le soltó aquel _Gracias_ con una sonrisa de ensueño, lo había confirmado con la hermosa sonrisa que le obsequiara el Mukuro del presente.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_ Lloriqueó bajo la almohada _Yo, creó que me enamoré_

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Cuando pensé en Nana cuidando la habitación de Tsuna y lavando constantemente su uniforme no se, me dio cosita. Me acordé de mi ma u-ú

Por otro lado, Tsuna por fin reconoció lo que siente, ya era hora hehe. Mukuro pronto caera, de eso me encargo.

En serio, espero no hayan estado muy OoC los personajes.

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos en el 20!


	20. Familia

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

**_Naas~_**

_Joder, ya sé "Que malditas ostras estuviste haciendo todo el mes?"_

_Y yo os responderé, "¿se habéis dado una vuelta por mi profile? Ya os he dicho, no dejaré colgado el proyecto" (sonrisa Colgate)_

_Bueno, eso será después. **Explicaciones y respuestas** a vuestros queridos comentarios **al final** del capi. Por que se que, quienes aún lean esto, quieren saber que sigue en vez de leer mis comentarios._

**_KHR _**_es propiedad de **Amano**. Tsuna es propiedad de Mukuro. Y Samborns me pertenece (?) Ok, no. Ya, hombre, lean._

**_Perdón por posibles errores~_**

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Familia.**

.

_Junio 17 pasado el medio día. Base Vongola._

_Eres un bruto_

Yamamoto rio ante el comentario mientras se acomodaba la camisa. La ducha le había caído de maravilla luego del ejercicio.

_¿Te lastimé?_ Cuestionó luego acercándose a la cama.

_Tampoco soy una chica_ Se quejó Gokudera enderezándose.

_Quejas, quejas_ Canturreó rodando los ojos _Estos son los momentos donde debemos ponernos melosos y decirnos una y otra vez cuanto nos amamos_

Por toda respuesta recibió una mirada incrédula y una almohada volando violentamente directo a su cara.

_Mejor vete a hacer idioteces a otro lado y déjame descansar_ Enterró el rostro en el colchón y se apretujó entre las sabanas.

_Ahora me estas haciendo sentir usado_ Se quejó el moreno, soltando una risilla después.

Gokudera le hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano, sin alzar el rostro siquiera. Takeshi soltó un resoplido y luego salió de la habitación.

Ya habían _descansado_ lo suficiente. Ahora tocaba encargarse del trabajo pendiente. Además quería ir a visitar a su padre, al cual no veía desde que empezara toda aquella locura de Byakuran.

La vida en la mafia era tan divertida como llegó a creer en sus juegos de la media. En realidad, todo era divertido siempre y cuando tuviera a sus queridos amigos junto a él. No negaría que a veces se ofuscaba y tenía miedo, sobre todo cuando las cosas se le escapaban de las manos y todo se volvía negro, como en esa ocasión.

Tenía bien en claro que ser un Vongola, que ser un Guardián Vongola, implicaba más que sólo blandir su espada contra el enemigo para protegerse o rellenar papeleo en su escritorio o pasar una tarde de juerga con su escuadrón, hablando de esposas, hijos, amantes y ahogándose en sake.

En realidad, ser un Vongola era estar dispuesto a morir en cualquier momento por la familia, era estar dispuesto a matar cuando fuera necesario. Y se lo habían dejado bien clarito cuando le hicieron prestar juramento a Tsuna en la ceremonia de sucesión.

Y él se dijo, en sus tiernos años adolescentes, que sería capaz de eso y más siempre y cuando pudiera sostener las manos de su Jefe y de Gokudera entre las suyas hasta el cansancio. Tsuna despertaba en él el instinto de protección de hermano mayor. Sentía por él un cariño tan grande que no dudaría en colocarse frente al cañón de cualquier arma con tal de protegerlo.

Por ello fue que no se salió de aquel peligroso juego cuando aún estaba a tiempo. Por ello –y estaba seguro- es que todos los presentes seguían al castaño. Tsuna tenía un _no se qué _que te provocaba estar a su lado, protegerlo, ayudarle a llegar a sus objetivos.

Era como si Tsunayoshi fuera un imán y todos ellos un montón de pequeños alfileres.

Por otro lado, estaba Gokudera. Desde que le robara aquel primer beso en los vestidores de la escuela. Desde que correspondiera sus sentimientos con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y el rostro ladeado evitando su mirada, aquella tarde tras el gimnasio. Incluso desde mucho antes de eso, Yamamoto sabía que no sería capaz de dejarlo. Que lo seguiría a donde fuera, que haría cualquier cosa con tal de seguir junto a él, probando el sabor que sólo el cuerpo del albino tenía. Alimentándose de su presencia como si se tratara de aire necesario para vivir.

Así que lo tenía bien claro. Protegería a Tsuna siempre y jamás se iría del lado de su amado Gokudera. Era por ello que cualquier otro sacrificio, cualquier miedo o nudo en la garganta, estaban de más. No le importaba sufrir de pesadillas o cargos de conciencia por _cumplir su deber_ siempre y cuando pudiera volver a casa y disfrutar de esos momentos a solas con su amante y de las sonrisas inocentonas de su querido amigo.

_¡Yamamoto!_

El moreno detuvo su andar por el pasillo y se giró para encontrarse con el Sol, que corría hacia el completamente agitado.

_Sempai_ Saludó _¿Pasó algo?_

_Sólo quería saber si el cabeza de pulpo estaba despierto_ Respondió llegando a su lado _Necesito hablar con el sobre..._ Dudó un momento y frunció el ceño en concentración _Sobre ciertos asuntos_

_Pues ahora mismo estaba despierto, supongo que puedes ir a verlo_ Respondió alzando una ceja suspicaz. Pero meterse en asuntos ajenos no era mucho de su interés, así que al final lo dejó pasar.

Ryohei asintió, se coloreó un poco y se encaminó a la habitación del albino.

Yamamoto se dirigió entonces a los pisos superiores.

.

* * *

_Casa de los Sawada._

Cuando el capo logró tranquilizarse un poco y lucir más normal, volvió a doblar su uniforme y arregló un poco la cama. Le dio una última mirada a la habitación y luego cerró la puerta caminando por el pasillo. Iba colocándose la sudadera con la que saliera esa mañana –y que al parecer l habían retirado para recostarlo- y por ello no se dio cuenta cuando llegó al inicio de las escaleras.

Fue muy tarde cuando se percató. Se encontró a su mismo cayendo estrepitosamente por la misma. Cuando aterrizó de culo en el recibidor, no pudo evitar pensar que el viaje de bajada parecía más corto que en sus días en la media. Y, por supuesto, que ese parecía querer convertirse en el peor día de su existencia.

Sin embargo, mientras se ponía de pie, también alcanzó a notar que el dolor de su cuerpo había desaparecido. En cabio, la sensación de nauseas en el estomago parecía incrementar lentamente. El ruido de varias voces provenientes del comedor le hizo recapacitar que, con el ilusionista cerca, debía ser normal.

Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia.

_¿Estás bien, Tsu-kun?_ Cuestionó Nana asomando el rostro desde la puerta de la cocina. Su delantal azul luciendo impecable sobre su ropa.

El castaño asintió sonriendo nerviosamente y se encaminó hacia el comedor. Allí sentados se encontraban los niños, comiendo lo que parecía ser hamburguesa. Lambo molestaba a la china salpicándole mostaza de vez en cuando. Nana les reñía sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro. Del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Mukuro, con una nueva taza de té.

_Nunca imaginé que te gustara tanto el té_ Le comentó bajito Tsuna tomando asiento a su lado.

_Y no es de mi predilección_ Respondió el otro alzando la taza _Pero debo reconocer que, éste en particular, es delicioso_

Nana sonrió maravillada ante el cumplido y se inclinó a seguir sirviendo arroz a su hijo. Tsuna levantó una ceja desconfiado ante la afabilidad, pero se olvidó de ello cuando el aroma de la comida llegó a su nariz.

No importaba que tan deliciosa fuera la comida de las chicas en la base –quienes se empeñaban en hacerla, aun cuando ya no era necesario-. La comida hecha en _casa_ y por la mano de su madre, no tenía igual. Soltó un ¡_Que aproveche!_ Entusiasmado y comenzó a devorar los platillos.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, con leves interrupciones de parte del ruidoso Lambo y de Nana, para tranquilizarlo. Tsuna trataba de concentrarse en la sonrisa imborrable de su madre y en su deliciosa comida, en vez del hombre a su lado.

Mukuro, empero, estaba más entretenido mirando la taza y de vez en cuando por la ventanilla de la cocina. Actuaba con tanta tranquilidad y ese aire tan altivo de siempre, que el capo no pudo evitar preguntarse –cuando su intento de ignorarlo fracasó- ¿Qué clase de cosas circularían por su cabeza?

El ilusionista meditaba en los hechos. Sin darse cuenta había aceptado ya el papel de Guardián. Su linda Chrome había decidido quedarse al lado de los que ahora llamaba _su nueva familia_. La chica le había asegurado seguirlo hasta el final y dar su vida por él, pero le había pedido –y jamás le había pedido algo- que no la alejara de ellos. Por supuesto, desde un inicio no tenía intenciones de obligarla a nada.

Así pues, tampoco tenía planes de dejarla sola. Pero durante toda esta absurda guerrilla de mafias había terminado metido hasta el cuello. Es verdad que inicialmente solo tenía que pagar una deuda de vida. Pero eso lo había cumplido ya.

Entonces, se decía sorbiendo té, ¿que hacía sentado en esa mesa? ¿Qué hacía metiéndose en las pesadillas del capo para evitarlas? ¿Por qué no podía irse y ya, sin más, tal como lo tenía planeado?

Acarició con la punta de los dedos la porcelana de la taza. Era un tacto agradable. Aspiró profundo el aroma del té verde. Y percibió, gustoso, la gama de sonidos y colores que llegaban a él a través de sus sentidos.

Estaba libre, fuera de esa horrible prisión. Estaba vivo y podía hacer todo lo que quisiera. Sentir las cosas con su cuerpo, y no a través de las ilusiones, era un dicha tan grande que resultaba difícil de expresar. Y le debía todo eso al hombre a su lado. Le miró de reojo, reñir al pequeño Bovino mientras llevaba los palillos a su boca parecía todo un reto.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente. El chico le había pedido su amistad. Él se había negado.

No tenía intenciones de meterse con la mafia, pero irónicamente ya estaba adentro. No tenía planes de volver a ese sub mundo que tanto daño le causó, pero se dio cuenta bastante tarde que jamás salió de el. Y por supuesto, aborrecía todo lo que tuviera que ver con _famiglias_, empero, estaba sentado, tomando el almuerzo, con el líder de una de las más importantes.

La vida era una paradoja, definitivo. Lo curioso de todo, es que aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, no podía odiar a ese capo atolondrado. Lo supo desde la batalla en Kokuyô Land que le arrebató la libertad.

Tsunayoshi no era como todos los demás. Podría ser el nuevo líder de Vongola, pero el chico aborrecía la mafia tanto como él. Ciertamente, descubrir afinidades en ambos no ayudó a su concentración en la batalla. Y, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que el castaño tenía tanto poder en su interior, como cariño para dar a los demás.

Era un raro espécimen, se dijo todo ese tiempo. Y, debía reconocerlo, cualquier situación en la que el capo se metía –consciente o no- resultaba interesante.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya era uno más de aquellos que lo seguían a todas partes. Antes de percatarse, ya tenía como parte de sus objetivos protegerlo.

Y entonces la pregunta era ¿Qué seguía?

¿Aceptarlo?, ¿permanecer a su lado? O quizás debería huir antes de que todo se saliera de control. Aún observándolo se dio cuenta de la bandita que, hasta entonces, no había notado. Cubría parte de su mejilla izquierda, justo donde el recordaba haber hecho un pequeño corte.

Era verdad, lo había olvidado de pronto entre tantas acciones y divagaciones. Su propósito de vida, el objetivo por el cual escapó de prisión la primera vez y sobre el cual había trazado distintos planes de acción en los últimos cinco años, estaba allí. Lo había logrado.

Podía controlar el cuerpo del capo a su antojo. Sus acciones, pensamientos, todo. Y ahora, sin los idiotas del Consejo y con la mafia italiana en crisis, lo más probable era que aquel inocentón japonés se haría cargo de todo. Lo pondrían en la cima.

Todo por lo que trabajo desde su truncada infancia. Todas sus ambiciones por fin cumplidas. Con tan sólo controlarlo podía destruir de un solo movimiento de mano aquel miserable mundo bajo que desgració su existencia.

Tsuna debió sentir la mirada sobre él porque volteó el rostro encarándole. Se sonrojó un poco cuando las miradas se toparon y de inmediato regresó la vista al plato de comida. Mukuro sonrió contrariado.

Su sueño estaba al alcance de su mano, pero, tarde se dio cuenta, no tenía ninguna intención de tomarlo.

_¿Mukuro-chan?_ La dulce voz de la mujer le sacó de golpe de sus divagaciones.

_Disculpe, ¿qué decía?_

Nana sonrió al tener su atención.

_¿Te preguntaba a que te dedicas?_ Repitió _¿Estudias la universidad o trabajas?_

La mano del capo tembló ligeramente caminó a su boca, pero lo disimuló bastante bien y luego bebió de golpe parte de su jugo. Debía tener miedo de que el ilusionista fuera imprudente.

_Trabajo, señora_ Respondió regalando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Nana asintió y Tsuna le miró suspicaz.

_¿Y puedo preguntar en qué?_

Hubo otro momento incomodo de silencio, antes de que Mukuro soltara una risita y asintiera. Luego miró a Tsuna burlonamente.

_Podría decirse que soy niñera_

_Oh, tratas con niños_ Se emocionó la mujer. Tsuna sudó un goterón. _¿Y no es muy complicado?_

_No tiene idea_

Tsuna le miró desafiante, pero más tranquilo de que nada sobre su _otra vida _saliera a la luz. Parecía que al ilusionista le divertía burlarse de él.

_¿Y estás casado?, ¿tienes novia?_

Mukuro negó como respuesta, sin dejar de observa las reacciones del capo.

_Eres muy guapo, deberías tener_ Comentó.

_¡Mamá!_ Interrumpió, al fin, Tsuna. No era raro de su madre tener esa actitud, pero tener esa conversación de sobremesa con, bueno, con _él_ en particular, no era algo que tuviera planeado.

_¿Qué?_ Se quejó Nana por la llamada de atención _No puedes culparme por querer saber más de ti y tus amigos, tu nunca me cuentas nada_ Recriminó _Además, no vas a negarme que Mukuro-chan es muy guapo ¿O si?_

Ser espectador del cambio de color instantáneo del chico no tenía precio, pensó Rokudo. Había pasado del rosa pálido al rojo furioso en cosa de segundos. Tsuna negó ambiguamente con la cabeza, concentrándose mejor en los niños.

Mukuro soltó una risa prepotente.

_Gracias por el cumplido señora, usted también es muy hermosa_

_Oh, vamos_ Se sonrojó Nana. _Pero sería muy feliz si fueras hijo mío_ Siguió ella _Mira a este, no lo puedo ni presumir orgullosa_ Tsuna fue rodeado por un aura negativa en ese momento. Al parecer a su madre se le había pasado el _efecto soledad_. _¿Sabías que de pequeño todos se metían con él y le llamaban _Dame-Tsuna_?_

El capo decidió que por su salud mental, mejor no se metía de nuevo en la conversación.

Los siguientes minutos, Nana se la pasó narrando cosas de su infancia al ilusionista, y éste solo ensanchaba su sonrisa con cada detalle vergonzoso. Tsuna sabía que intentar detener a su madre era como pedirle a Ryohei resolver problemas de álgebra, inútil. Así que, con mucho pesar, permitió que su vida fuera satirizada vergonzosamente ante la persona que menos quería conociera eso de él.

El timbre del móvil detuvo la tortura, oportunamente, cuando el siguiente relato iba de él y su querido _amigo oruga_. Se levantó de la mesa, siendo observado por cuatro pares de ojos.

_¿Giannini-san?_ Contestó.

__Décimo, que bueno que no desconectó el comunicador__ Se escuchó la voz del regordete hombre del otro lado.

_¿Sucedió algo?_ Frunció el ceño, un poco más serio al notar el tono de voz de urgencia.

__Necesitamos que vuelva de inmediato, Décimo__ Articuló __Dino-san acaba de enviar un comunicado, las cosas entre los miembros de la alianza y ex miembros del consejo se han puesto a la contraria, parece que habrá que adelantar la junta__

Tsuna chasqueó la lengua y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

_Organízame una salida para esta misma tarde_ Pidió, olvidándose por un momento de donde estaba _Llama a los muchachos a una reunión de emergencia. En media hora estoy ahí_

__Entendido__

_¿Que hay de Reborn?_

__Ha estado hablando con Dino-san hasta hace un momento__

_De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato_

Y cortaron.

_Mamá_ Se giró para disculparse por la abrupta ida y se encontró a su madre mirándole con los ojos aguados _¿Mamá?_ Se acercó a ella preocupado.

_No hagas caso, Tsu-kun, cosas de madre_ Negó ella recuperando la sonrisa de inmediato _Tienes que irte ¿no?_

El capo asintió. Nana le dio un beso en la mejilla poniéndose de pie. Tsuna se acercó a Lambo y a I-pin, para explicarles la situación. Aunque renuentes, ambos aceptaron irse de vuelta a la base.

_Se parece mucho a su padre, ¿sabes?_ Le comentó Nana a Mukuro. Éste la miró indescifrablemente _Hace un rato me estaba metiendo con él_ Confesó _La verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de mi hijo_

_Creo que él ya lo sabe_

Nana le miró y le regaló una sonrisa. El ilusionista se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse también. Tsuna se encaminó a la sala a por las cosas de los niños.

_Mukuro-chan_ Le detuvo la mujer cuando este caminaba hacia el recibidor. Rokudo la miró curioso _Perdona que te dé tantos problemas_ Se inclinó un poco ante él, sorprendiéndolo _Gracias por hacer de su niñera_ Le sonrió _Por favor, cuídalo mucho_

Tsuna volvió en ese momento, descolocándose ante la situación. Mukuro asintió a su madre mientras esta sonreía aún más. El capo se encogió de hombros, no planeando meterse más en ese asunto. Besó de nuevo a su madre y todos abandonaron la casa con Nana despidiéndoles desde la puerta.

_Es una gran mujer_ Le comentó Mukuro antes de separarse de ellos.

_Es mi madre_ Fue la simple respuesta antes de andar a toda velocidad hacia la base.

Mukuro le observó irse, con un niño en cada mano y la mirada brillosa de orgullo. Y se dijo que, después de todo, quizá involucrarse en cosas de la mafia, _ésta mafia _en particular, no podía ser tan malo.

.

* * *

_Junio 18. Por la tarde. Nápoles, Italia. Mansión Principal Vongola._

Los encargados de la mansión de Nápoles, desde que el Décimo tomara el mando de la rama en Japón, no se habían sentido tan estresados.

Desde la madrugada habían estado haciendo viajes por toda la ciudad. Recogiendo gente en la Nápoles subterránea, enviando mensajes, guiando caravanas de automóviles negros muy llamativos.

Incluso habían tenido que gastar bastante tiempo convenciendo a un anciano ebrio de que el gobierno no estaba planeando ninguna invasión o algo por el estilo, y todo eso sólo porque el desgraciado hombre se había percatado del arsenal de armas escondidas en los autos.

Sea como fuere, la llamada que recibieron en la madrugada desde la casa principal en Japón les puso bajo alerta. Movimiento y un extraño coctel de emociones que no habían sentido desde que les amenazaran de ataque.

Aún recordaban el equipo armado del Guardián del Sol que llegase como supuesto apoyo para –hasta donde ellos tenían conocimiento- una inexistente batalla. Porque nunca estuvieron bajo ataque. Es más, en ningún momento les llegó el comunicado, que la Base principal alegaba haber enviado, alertando sobre una guerra con el Consejo.

No mentirían al decir que lo más emocionante, hasta estos dos recientes acontecimientos, había sido la invasión a las cocinas por una -muy salvaje y violenta- ardilla.

En todo caso, aunque el ataque de histeria casi los domina cuando el Décimo les dio órdenes directas tan repentinas, no iban a negar que estuvieron, hasta cierto punto, emocionados. Así pues, mientras unos organizaban la mansión, acondicionaban las habitaciones y la sala de reunión y se encargaban de verificar la seguridad de la zona; otros hacían de choferes para los –cada vez más excéntricos- líderes de la mafia mundial.

El Décimo arribó a Nápoles cerca del anochecer. Venía en compañía de sus guardianes de la Lluvia y la Niebla. En la mansión ya se hallaba todo listo. Muchos líderes de otras famiglias se hallaban ya instalados y sólo faltaban muy pocos.

Era increíble la cantidad de movimiento.

_Creo que ni siquiera en las juntas del Consejo vi a tantas personas_

_Es porque esta vez están todos los líderes de la mafia, no sólo los de Italia_ Reborn dio un salto desde los asientos del auto para llegar al lado del castaño.

_Supongo_ Ya se esperaba una exagerada reacción de parte del bajo mundo, y no era para menos. Se acababa de cargar a los únicos _mediadores _entre todas las familias _Hacía bastante que no venía a Nápoles_

_Tres años_ Informó Yamamoto con una sonrisilla de nostalgia _Y yo no venía desde la ceremonia de sucesión, eso son cinco años_ Silbó al terminar, sorprendido.

La ceremonia. Tsuna se abatió al recordarlo. Todos los que ahora se toparían con él en esa extraordinaria junta, eran los mismos que cinco años atrás se burlaron al verlo entrar en la sala de recepciones para recibir el título de nuevo Jefe Vongola.

Escuálido, joven, inexperto, cagado de miedo. Que gran esperanza.

Hacía cinco años intentaron despedazarlo. Irónicamente, ahora el llevaba la _batuta._ La mitad de sus intimidadores agachaban la cabeza a sus órdenes y la otra mitad se mantenía cautelosamente a un costado de su camino.

_Debes saber que a muchos no les cayó muy bien la noticia sobre el desmantelamiento del Consejo_ Reborn salto a su hombro, sentándose allí mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

_Va a ser duro_ Suspiró.

_Todo saldrá bien, Jefe_ Le animó Chrome apretando amistosamente el brazo del capo _Estaremos allí por cualquier cosa_

_Sí_ Secundó la Lluvia _Patearemos el trasero de cualquiera que se meta contigo_

Tsuna sonrió a sus amigos y tomó la determinación para entrar a l Mansión –castillo-.

_¡Tsuna!_

El acento italiano y la gruesa voz fueron reconocibles de inmediato. Antes de que el capo pudiera enfocar el rostro, se halló rodeado por unos delgados pero fuertes brazos.

_¡Dino-san!_ Respondió, más como una queja, ya que su rostro estaba siendo oprimido dolorosamente contra la chaquetilla del traje formal del rubio.

_¡Hace mucho que no te veía!_ Soltó en tono dramático _Estas tan grande_

_Nos vimos hace un par de días, Dino-san_ Respondió Tsuna tomando prudente refugio tras el espadachín. Por si acaso a su _hermano _se le ocurría otro –cruje costillas- abrazo de oso.

_¡Hey, Hibari!_ Saludó efusivo Yamamoto caminado hasta el aludido. Kyôya se encontraba de brazos cruzados un par de metros atrás del rubio.

_Hibari-san_ Saludó Tsuna y se ganó una mirada de reconocimiento.

_Sin embargo, en serio me alegro de verte bien_ Continuó Dino sonriéndole al castaño _No fue tan fácil como cabía esperar, nos la vimos dura en cierto momento_

_Pero al final todo se resolvió bien_ Le animó Tsuna _Lo verdaderamente difícil viene ahora_

Ambos líderes se enfrascaron en una pequeña conversación sobre posibles planes de acción y soluciones a redactar en la junta. Reborn se unió a sus dos alumnos buscando ser de ayuda.

Chrome se recargó en una de las paredes más cercanas mientras descansaba los ojos y meditaba algunas cosillas que le estaban inquietando. Yamamoto se enfrascó en la tarea de sonsacarle información a Hibari, inútilmente.

La ilusionista sonrió cuando el espadachín esquivó el primer puñetazo de la Nube y Tsuna y Dino se olvidaron de toda planificación buscando detenerles.

Eran un grupo bastante complejo, se dijo. Pero los amaba. A todos ellos. Eran su familia.

__Me pondré celoso__

Sonrió ante el comentario y negó con la cabeza.

_Tu eres el miembro más importante de mi valiosa familia, Mukuro-sama_

Un familiar _Kufufu_ resonó en su cabeza. Y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. A pesar de que ahora el líder la pandilla Kokuyô tenía cuerpo propio, no había roto el lazo que mantenía conectadas sus mentes.

_¿Qué pasa?_ Escuchó preguntar a Dino. Alzó el rostro fijando la vista en el grupo de nuevo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Hibari la miraba de manera amenazante, casi predadora. Yamamoto la observaba curioso, como tratando de descifrar algo y su jefe se encontraba tan rojo como una amapola mientras desviaba la vista de su dirección y negaba violentamente con la cabeza.

_¡Tsuna!_ Interrumpiendo el incómodo momento, el patriarca de la familia Sawada hizo su aparición en el recibidor.

_Padre_ Le saludó el capo sonriente caminando hasta él. Iemitsu hizo una mueca de desagrado al no escuchar el _papá_ al que estaba acostumbrado, pero entendió un poco que no era el lugar para ponerse sensiblones. Abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo a su hijo pero, cuando Tsuna estuvo a un palmo de él, lo que hizo fue darle un puntapié en la pantorrilla.

_¡Auch!_ Se quejó arrodillándose _¡¿Y eso por que?_

_Por dejar sola a mamá antes de tiempo, mal padre de familia_ Reclamó cruzándose de brazos ante la atónita mirada de los que pasaban por ahí y sus amigos _Pudo haber estado en grave peligro, si no hubiera sido por Mukuro-chan podría…_

_¿Mukuro-chan?_ Interrumpió Yamamoto curioso ante el apodo.

Tsuna se olvido de su perorata y se sonrojó tanto como fue posible al percatarse del hecho.

_¡No!_ Agitó los brazos _¡Mamá le decía así y sólo fue…!_ Negó con la cabeza _¡Yo sólo…!_

_Pero si es nadie más que el Décimo Vongola, Tsunayoshi-kun_

Agradeciendo a todas las divinidades que conocía, Tsuna se giró encarando a su salvador para luego arrepentirse de ello.

_Naito-kun_

_Octavo Tomasso_ Corrigió el otro _Tengo el cargo desde hace mucho, ya lo sabes_

Tsuna asintió desganado. Su padre aprovechó la guardia baja para ponerse de pie y sujetarle por el cuello. Le revolvió los cabellos en venganza por la anterior agresión.

_Luego hablaremos sobre Mukuro-chan_ Le dijo burlón a su avergonzado hijo _Que tal, Octavo Tomasso_ Saludó luego al recién llegado _¿Señorita?_ Saludó a la acompañante del chico.

_¡Oh!_ Reaccionó Longchamp _Es mi prometida, se llama Anabella_

_Anabella Cascabella_ Se burló Dino susurrándole a Chrome, quien no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

Y es que el gusto de Naito seguía tan asqueroso y poco desarrollado como siempre.

_Escuché que armaste un alboroto con el Consejo, Décimo_

Tsuna recuperó un poco su seriedad y, evitando mirar a la _supuesta _mujer al lado de su ex compañero de la media por su propia sanidad mental –quería evitar reírse, eso era todo- se acercó al chico para estrechar su mano.

_Ya te enterarás de todo en la junta_ Respondió desganado _Espero contar con tu apoyo_

_Siempre has sido bastante extraño_ Todos se ahorraron el _mira quien lo dice_ para evitar indiscreciones _Pero confío en ti, hombre_ Y asintió _En fin, iré a instalarme. Nos veremos en unos minutos_

_Sawada-san_ Volviendo el rostro ante el –de nuevo- recién llegado. Tsuna no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en sus facciones. Por el lado contrario a donde se había ido Naito, aparecía el segundo al mando de CEDEF, Basil, acompañado de nada más y nada menos que uno de los mejores amigos del capo.

_¡Enma!_ Gritó entusiasmado el capo y, sin pensarlo mucho, corrió a darle un abrazo.

El aludido se sonrojó visiblemente ante la muestra de afecto, pero ante las sonrisas cómplices de todos alrededor devolvió el gesto con gusto.

_Es bueno volver a verte, Tsuna-kun_

Tsuna rompió el abrazo y miró al hombre frente a él. No pudieron evitar remontarse a la batalla del pasado. Se sonrieron entusiasmados y caminaron hasta el grupo.

_Pero dime, ¿ya arreglaste todos los problemas que tenía Shimon?_ Cuestionó el capo haciendo referencia al castigo aplicado a la familia de Kozato por las acciones contra Vongola en el pasado.

_Sí, una vez que se explicó todo lo referente a Spade y a como ocurrieron los hechos, llegamos a un acuerdo con Vindice y se nos devolvió el título como familia_ Miró a Iemitsu y a Basil _CEDEF y Reborn-san, junto a los otros arcobalenos, fueron de mucha ayuda_ Luego observó de nuevo al capo _Y por supuesto, tenía que darte las gracias a ti, Tsuna-kun_

_Yo no hice nada_ Declinó el otro.

_Te equivocas_ Enma se acercó y le extendió la mano, Tsuna la tomó gustoso _Gracias a ti y a Vongola, los niños de Shimon no tendrán que volver a sufrir_

_¡Ma! Lo verdaderamente importante es que ahora tenemos aún más apoyo_ Comentó Yamamoto cruzando los brazos tras la espalda.

_Parece que hoy será una noche de muchas sorpresas y cambios para la mafia mundial_ Comentó Sawada padre.

_Sólo espero que realmente podamos llegar a un acuerdo_ Suspiró Tsuna.

_Precisamente por eso estoy aquí, Tsuna-kun_ Le comentó Enma y todos le observaron expectantes _Creo que tengo la solución para tu problema_ Y sonrió.

Y tras esa sonrisa Tsuna no pudo encontrar al débil y tímido Kozato Enma del pasado. Más bien, se topó con un renovado y poderoso líder de la mafia. Se encontró con el Décimo Jefe de la Familia Shimon. No pudo más que devolver el gesto con la misma seguridad.

La seguridad que le brindaba estar rodeado de gente querida.

_Bueno, supongo que a pesar de que sólo sean la _Damedame Combi,_ algo podrán hacer_ Comentó Reborn encogiéndose de hombros y todos soltaron una carcajada.

_¡Reborn!_ Se quejó el capo y toda la tensión que sentía sobre sus hombros se esfumó por un momento. No pudo evitar sentirse alegre, después de todo.

_Y entonces, ¿ya me vas a contar sobre Mukuro-chan?_

_¡Papá!_ Gritó sonrojado y completamente avergonzado. Iemitsu sonrió triunfante al escuchar su preciada palabra escapar de la boca de su querido hijo.

.

* * *

_Dios, que dolor de cabeza_

Entró en la habitación finamente adornada y fuertemente reforzada contra cualquier especie de ataque. Había pedido a los muchachos que se fueran a dormir, no quería a nadie vigilando la puerta puesto que pensó que eso le daría un voto a favor en confianza con los demás líderes.

A dos habitaciones de la suya se encontraba su amigo Enma y a unas tres de éste se hallaba Naito con su –lo que sea que fuera- prometida. Había sido una noche agotadora, pero gracias al apoyo de todos sus amigos todo se había solucionado bien.

_¿No deberías estar saltando de la emoción?_

Tsuna dio un bote sorprendido en la cama y se puso en guardia al instante. Sentado en el sofá a unos metros de él se encontraba un sonriente Rokudo, con las manos en alto.

__Oya, oya__ Se burló haciendo ademán de rendición _No vengo en plan bélico, Décimo Vongola_

Tsuna soltó el aire de sus pulmones y bajó los puños que ya comenzaban a brillar por la concentración de llamas.

_Mukuro_ Le reconoció y se dejó caer en la cama, agotado _¿Cómo entraste aquí?_ Cuestionó.

_Fue relativamente fácil_

_Parece que tienes un don para allanar viviendas_

_No lo llamaría don, sólo una pequeña característica_

Tsuna rio ante la broma y se sentó entre los almohadones.

_Dejando de lado el que puedas meterte en la habitación de cualquiera fácilmente_ Frunció el ceño ante su propia revelación _¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí desde Japón?_

_En el mismo avión que tu_ Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el enorme ventanal al fondo de la habitación _Así debería ser una base_ Comentó _No como tu escondrijo subterráneo con luz artificial_

_Pues disculpa las molestias_ se llevó las manos al rostro, en verdad que lo estaba matando el dolor de cabeza y la presencia del ilusionista allí no ayudaba a relajarse. Todo lo contrario.

_Lo hiciste bien_

Tsuna le miró descolocado, pero el otro no apartó la vista de los jardines en el exterior.

Mukuro no supo que lo impulso a colarse en esa habitación, mucho menos a decir esas palabras, pero realmente ya no le importaba. Había estado en una prisión toda su vida. Oprimido. Primero por su familia, luego por sus ideales, por su venganza. Dando una mirada para atrás se daba cuenta que absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho le resultaba agradable.

Lo único bueno, a sus veintiún años, eran las personas que se habían cruzado en su camino y lo seguían. Recordó, por un fugaz momento, lo que Chrome le dijera esa mañana.

_Tu eres el miembro más importante de mi valiosa familia, Mukuro-sama_

No pudo evitar sonreír ante ello. Una familia. Eso sonaba demasiado cursi para una mente como la suya. Demasiado bueno para un demonio como él.

_Muchas gracias_ Respondió al fin el capo, sonriéndole de la misma manera en que lo hiciera en su habitación el día anterior _No habría podido sin todos ustedes_

_¿No te das cuenta que ahora me has facilitado el camino?_ Tsuna le miró sin comprender. Mukuro caminó hasta el y se sentó en la cama, llevó una de sus enguantadas manos hasta el rostro del capo y este se sonrojó sobremanera, sin apartarse. Uno de los largos dedos acarició el, ahora, casi imperceptible corte en la mejilla _Puedo poseerte cuando quiera_ El capo no podía sonrojarse más porque estaba seguro que ya toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba en su rostro _Ahora que estas en la cima, puedo usarte para llevar a cabo mi venganza_

Y Tsuna comprendió. El sonrojo se aligeró y su cabeza pareció volver a doler. Observó fijo los ojos ante él. Mukuro le observaba indescifrable, como buscando respuestas en sus facciones. La mano que ahora descansaba en su mejilla se sentía tibia a pesar de la tela que la cubría.

Sawada cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente, suspirando relajado.

_Puedes hacerlo_ Mukuro abrió los ojos con sorpresa _No me opondré si deseas usarme al final. Desde la batalla con Giuda lo he tenido bastante claro. Tu ganaste Mukuro_ Levantó las manos y las aferró a la chaqueta del ilusionista, dejando caer el rostro sobre el pecho de este, tomándolo desprevenido _Sin embargo_ Continuó con voz amortiguada por el cuerpo del otro _Sé que no lo harás_

_¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?_ Se defendió el Kokuyô, sin poder apartarse del todo.

_Por que más que la venganza ahora tienes lo que siempre habías querido. Amigos, una familia_ Mukuro frunció el ceño _Estas en la misma posición que yo_ Confesó _No importa cuanto odiara la mafia o mi cargo, al final de cuentas me resigné y acepte lo que había, porque no buscaba más. Tenía a mis seres queridos conmigo y eso es lo importante_

_Te equivocas_

Tsuna soltó una risilla floja. Aspirando el aroma corporal del otro, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo y extasiándose por el simple hecho de estar allí. Aferró más la chaqueta entre sus dedos, con miedo a dejarlo ir.

_Sí, puede ser_ Concedió al fin, levantando el rostro _Pero confío en ti_

_Eso podría ser el mayor error de tu vida_ Sin darse cuenta, Mukuro sujetó uno de los costados de Tsuna, también sintiendo un irreconocible miedo a romper el contacto.

_Pues que así sea_

Se miraron en silencio por bastante rato. Sólo analizando las facciones ajenas. Reconociendo. Conociéndose por primera vez.

Y el ilusionista ya no pudo tragarse las palabras más.

_Gracias_

Sólo entonces Tsuna supo que a partir de allí, todo iría bien.

_No hay de que_

Era tan irreal para el castaño estar en esa situación que no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso estaría soñando. Ya no había duda de sus sentimiento por el mayor, pero en esa posición, con su cuerpo, su calor, su esencia tan cerca en esa habitación, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ¿Qué sentía Mukuro hacía él?

Hablar de amistad quizá era ir muy lejos, ya que el ilusionista se la había negado apenas el día anterior. Hablar de amor era volar muy alto. Pero quizá cierto afecto empezaba a surgir en el Kokuyô por él y no pudo evitar alegrarse.

Mukuro, por su parte, no podía darle un nombre a esa atmosfera tan extraña pero al mismo tiempo tan cómoda. El brillo en los ojos ajenos era tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan diferente que podía leer como un libro abierto los sentimientos del capo. Se sorprendió al reconocer que no le desagradaba lo que veía en ellos.

Acercó su rostro, buscando más contacto, más calor, mas cercanía. Tsuna se volvió a sonrojar furiosamente al entender el gesto, pero no se apartó sino que inclinó ligeramente el cuerpo hacia el frente. Ante la invitación, Mukuro se rindió al impulso de besarlo, más aún cuando Tsuna entrecerró los ojos.

Estaban a un centímetro de cambiar sus vidas y entonces un par de golpes en la puerta los hicieron brincar en sus posiciones. Tsuna se recogió hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama y Mukuro soltó un suspiró poniéndose de pie.

Se miraron por segundos sin saber muy bien que decirse y los golpes volvieron a sonar.

_Mejor me voy, Tsunayoshi_ Habló Mukuro entonces, abriendo la ventana y dejando entrar una agradable corriente de aire _Buenas noches_

Tsuna se vio tentado a detenerlo y mandar a la mierda a quien fuese que tocaba, pero decidió que lo mejor era parar todo ahí antes de que se saliera de control y sólo asintió despidiéndose con un ademán.

_Buenas noches_

El ilusionista salió por la ventana y Tsuna se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

_¿Que sucede?_ Cuestionó a un sonriente Dino.

_Creo que aún debemos hablar de otros asuntos_ Comunicó este y se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a un sonriente Enma. _¡Reunión especial nocturna!_

Los tres se colaron de vuelta a la habitación y, como si no tuvieran más de veinte –como en realidad era- permanecieron charlando hasta la madrugada de todo lo bueno y malo que les había acontecido, de todas las experiencias aprendidas y las decisiones tomadas.

Mukuro observó desde los jardines la luz de la ventana hasta que esta se extinguió. Se llevó una mano a los labios preguntándose mil cosas y al mismo tiempo relegando esas mismas cuestiones a un recóndito rincón de su cabeza. Se sonrió y escogió mejor retirarse a descansar.

Dentro de su habitación, Tsuna observó a sus ahora ebrios compañeros dormir acurrucados en su cama, se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana observando el exterior y no pudo evitar colorarse nuevamente ante el recuerdo del inminente beso.

Sacudió el rostro con fuerza y se dijo que ya pensaría en ello luego. Soltó un bostezo y acurrucándose entre los otros dos hombres –sus _hermanos_- se acomodó para dormir. De inmediato dos pares de brazos lo rodearon posesivamente.

Bueno, podría preguntarse mil veces como hubiera sido su vida si no fuera un líder mafioso, y quizá nunca obtendría una respuesta, pero era por momentos como ese que -estaba seguro- no cambiaría ninguna de las lágrimas derramadas o de los eventos ocurridos por nada.

Morfeo llegó para cobijar las nuevas promesas de la mafia internacional en sus brazos. Ya mañana sería otro día.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Como seguramente me responderán que no han checado mi profile y no creo que lo hagan aun cuando lo pida, les diré que sucedió. Como dije, me han acusado de plagio. Sí, hable con la autora del otro fic y aclaramos puntos. De hecho, ella misma me dijo que se inspiró en mi historia y ni siquiera fue ella quien me acusó sino sus lectores. Así que, hasta no aclarar eso, decidí que no actualizaría. Bueno, ahora todo esta un poco más tranquilo, han dejado de llegarme MP con insultos y más y me he visto con vía libre para seguir publicando esto.

Así que aquí lo tenéis. Desafortunadamente también se me atravesaron vacaciones, otros proyectos, el trabajo, exámenes finales, trabajos hasta el cuello para la universidad y una mudanza que me ha quitado minutos valiosos de mi existencia, así que me he visto en la necesidad de retrasar los planes.

Reitero, están programados 25 capítulos y el epílogo. Así que ya sabéis, faltan solo seis actualizaciones más. El fic no estará terminado este mes, como yo esperaba, pero lo estará pronto.

Supongo que no hay muchas más explicaciones que dar y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, no prometo nada, pero si me aligero esta semana puede que actualice de nuevo en estos días. Por lo pronto disfrutad de algo de melosismo (?) entre los protas xD.

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

**_MoonShade-Wolf:_**_ ¡Hey! Lo siento, estaba muy feliz cuando escribí el capi y derramé toda la miel en él. ¿Me pregunto que dirás cuando leas este? Sea como sea, descuida, Mukuro será sincero pronto (mas que en este capi!). Todos son felices ahora, pero aun hay trama para rato. Y Ran es un amor, no lo odies por se posesivo xD. Espero sigas leyendo y me disculpes por la tardanza. Gracias por el comentario._

**_xxYuunaxx:_**_ Dios, la verdad yo no se cual amo más si 1827 o 6927, pero creo que por igual. Es que Tsuna es tan aparejable (?) con cualquiera. Bueno, espero que no te haya decepcionado este capi, ya vez, Mukuro esta cayendo hehe. Gracias por leer –síguelo haciendo!- por tenerme paciencia y comentar!_

**_KShieru:_**_ No pude resistirme a los apodo, son tan xD Sí, Yama celoso, pero no por mucho hehe. Me alegra que te gustara, Tsuna tardó pero ya se dio cuenta. Esto avanza~. Gracias por leer, aguantar mis retardos y comentar! No nos abandones!_

**_Dotachin:_**_ Me inspiré tanto con el manga. Y no se porque ya que no hay nada extraordinario. Bueno, tu curiosidad de cómo actúa Mukuro se sacia un poquito ahora no? Tomemos en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado y que ha madurado un poco sus sentimientos. Bueno, Nakamaru es una diosa, no tengo mucho que decir de eso. Me alegra que te guste este intento de yaoi, la verdad me la pase de lo lindo con Mukuro-chan y Tsu-kun. Esta vez no fue una actualización tan rápida, pero ya estamos cerca del final. A que me perdonas? Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar!_

**_Alegresweet:_**_ Xanxus y Squalo? Joder, los amo. Me vi tentada a poner algo de ellos, pero entre todo mi desmadre, ya no me hice tiempo. ¿Quieres que los meta a la historia? En cuanto a Dino y Hibari, habrá más, eso fijo. Y me alegra que te guste el fic, el desarrollo y las parejas. Creo que no te habías pasado por aquí hasta ahora no? Bienvenida. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de mis retardos monumentales, pero es por temporadas, nada grave xD. En fin, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y seguir esto y, por supuesto, comentar._

_Eso es todo! **Gracias por las agregadas a** **Favoritos y Alertas!** _

**Nos leemos en el 21~ (Sí! 21!)**


	21. Entre Planes y Peleas

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

**_Naas~_**

_Me ha costado horrores escribir este capitulo. Tenía avanzadas apenas unas mil palabras y lo demás lo he terminado haciendo apenas hace unos días. La verdad es que el final de la serie me dejó bastante desilucionada, y el rumbo que esta tomando el manga me frustra aún más. He perdido toda mi inspiración y entonces me he dicho "Bueno, empezaste con esto porque viste el anime y lo amaste ¿No? ¡Entonces vuelvete a verlo y ya está! Y me he puesto al ruedo para recuperar el hilo._

_Así pues, aquí tienen el capítulo 21. Ya bastante más cerquita del final y, aunque las relaciones no avanzan mucho en este, era necesario para lo que sigue._

_¡Hace más de un año que estamos publicando! Gracias por haber seguido mis locuras y retardos tanto tiempo._

_Responderé a sus comentarios al final del capítulo._

**_KHR _**_es propiedad de **Amano**.  
_

**_Perdón por posibles errores en redacción y ortografía~_**

* * *

**Capítulo 21. Entre planes y peleas.**

.

_Junio 24. Namimori, Japón. Después del almuerzo._

_No, no, no_ Gokudera se llevó una mano a la frente y masajeó sus sienes con hastío _Si lo haces de esa manera, saldrá corriendo o te golpeará_

_¡Pero no se hacerlo de otra manera! _ Ryohei se puso de pie alterado y agitó los brazos con impotencia _Además, no creo que me golpeé_ Afirmó convencido _Seguramente sólo saldrá corriendo_

_¡Oh vaya!, que animo_ Una mirada sarcástica y el Sol, sonrojado, volvió a tomar asiento sobre la abultada toalla en el suelo _Escucha, cabeza de césped, sólo intento ayudarte_

_¡Pero es que me pone de nervios! _ Volvió a ponerse de pie y esta vez comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación. _No podré hacerlo_ Confesó resignado _¡No podre hacerlo nunca al extremo! _

_Con esa negatividad, definitivamente no_ Un par de lagrimillas de impotencia escaparon de los ojos del mayor _¿Podrías sólo sentarte? Me está dando dolor de cabeza_

_¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto? De todas formas. Lo mejor será olvidarlo_

Esta vez fue el turno de la tormenta de brincar en su lugar.

_¡Ni hablar! _ Alzó el puño decidido ante su rostro, tan cerca que el boxeador fue a parar de culo al suelo _Vas a conseguirlo como que soy la Mano Derecha del Décimo_ Ryohei se permitió un atisbo de esperanza ante la seguridad del otro _¡Vamos cabeza de césped! ¿A dónde se fue toda esa decisión y aquel espíritu envidiable de lucha? _

Sasagawa lo pensó por un momento y luego se puso de pie –de nuevo-. Era verdad, él era de esas personas que no se rendían. Los retos eran su especialidad. Conquistar lo imposible era su objetivo en la vida. Podía hacerlo. Podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Gokudera se permitió una sonrisa socarrona cuando vio el fuego arder en los ojos ajenos y casi podía vislumbrar el espíritu de lucha de Ryohei esparciéndose por toda la habitación. Debido al curso que habían tomado los más recientes eventos, se había visto en la penosa necesidad de retrasar sus planes. Eso y el hecho de que entre Ran y Yamamoto su estadía en la cama para guardar reposo se extendió por más de una noche. Pero fuere cual fuere el caso, ahora mismo debía ponerse al corriente y hacer marchar el plan. Y no había mejor ocasión que esos días, pues imaginaba que no tendría al blanco de su ira en la base por mucho más tiempo.

El sonido de un taladro y algo rompiéndose estrepitosamente les hizo dejar sus cavilaciones de lado para volver a la realidad. La puerta del almacén en el cual se encontraban desde la hora siguiente al almuerzo se abrió dejando entrar bastante luz y a uno de los miembros del escuadrón técnico.

_Mis disculpas_ Dijo el hombre al notarlos _No imaginé que hubiese alguien aquí. Me temo que por su seguridad es mejor que vayan al piso superior_

Ambos asintieron sin más ceremonia y abandonaron el sitio rumbo al ascensor. Las construcciones en el sexto piso estaban avanzando rápidamente. Después de lo ocurrido con Rezo y el otro sujeto, habían acordado mover las celdas de detención a esa planta y así evitarse nuevos percances. Era más difícil burlar la seguridad de todo el edificio a burlar la de un solo piso, después de todo. Por otro lado, desde que el asunto del Consejo se había resuelto en términos decentes, Vongola podía dedicarse de lleno a sus asuntos internos y no más por una inminente y melladora guerra.

Suspiró al pensar en la enorme cantidad de papelería acumulada en su escritorio a la cual no había prestado la mayor atención. Sabía que debía ayudar al Décimo con el trabajo, pero en ese estado de caos mental se le imposibilitaba todo. No podía estar tranquilo cuando un maquiavélico plan no paraba de formularse en su cabeza y el dulce sentir de la inminente venganza sazonaba cada segundo de su existencia.

Ryohei parecía concentrado en repasar las líneas que le dictara momentos antes y, al mismo tiempo, en meditar los pros y los contras de sus siguientes acciones. Pero dado que el Sol era más impulsivo que racional, al final de cuentas arrugó el papel entre sus manos, se cruzo de brazos y frunció el entrecejo tratando de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa y no en el fiasco que sería su futuro, de seguir así.

Gokudera sonrió. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás y eso le hacía sentir una ansiedad tremenda. Suspiró estirando los brazos y sonrió al otro dándole un poco de confianza. Sasagawa sintió un escalofrío ante la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la Tormenta y se replanteó si acaso no se estaba lanzando directo al precipicio. Pero ciertamente, tampoco era de los que se acobardan de última hora.

_Yo estoy vivo, cabeza de césped_ Declaró confianzudo mientras bajaba del ascensor _También tu sobrevivirás_ Y agitando la mano se desapareció rumbo a su oficina. El trabajo pendiente resultaba tentador a esas horas de la tarde, más aún si Yamamoto andaba rondando por ahí con el resto del día libre.

* * *

.

Tsuna realizó su firma sobre el papel y no pudo evitar notar que había salido un tanto torcida. Arrojó la pluma sobre el escritorio con hastío y sacudió su mano para luego agitarla con fuerza. Estaba harto de tanta papelería sin sentido y puras malas noticias. Además estaba bastante estresado desde que volvieran a Japón.

Estar entre conocidos y gente querida le había ayudado a relajarse mucho en Italia, pero cuando su padre, Enma, Dino y todas las personas que le brindaron su apoyo en las juntas tomaron sus respectivos aviones de vuelta a casa, el peso volvió a sentirse increíblemente grande sobre sus hombros. Ellos le habían ayudado a ganar la lucha, no la guerra. El montón de legajos rojos sobre la esquina del escritorio lo demostraban. Y aún tenía que hacer la visita a Vindice otra vez para reajustar las nuevas normas. Todo parecía tan ajeno y al mismo tiempo tan presente. Y por supuesto, eso sin contar el tener que lidiar con aquel revoltijo de sentimientos sin ida ni venida que daban vueltas por todo su ser, siempre enfocados en…

Su línea de pensamiento se cortó abruptamente con un estruendo seguido de un temblor bastante notorio y más tarde la alarma roja sonando sin parar. Se puso de pie de inmediato y colocándose los guantes, asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Apenas un centímetro de cabello salió de la habitación, Gokudera, como exhalación, estaba justo delante suyo a modo de protección. Tsuna se preguntó de dónde había salido su amigo mientras observaba llegar a Yamamoto corriendo por el otro lado del pasillo.

_¿Que diablos fue eso?_

_Intente detenerlos, pero fue como hablarle a la pared_ Respondió el espadachín un tanto nervioso, dándoles alcance. Abrió la boca para decir algo más cuando una segunda explosión se dejó escuchar y esta vez la alarma se vio opacada por la grabación de voz que invitaba a todos a salir de la base por seguridad.

_¿De nuevo?_ Inquirió Tsuna entre aturdido, enfadado, frustrado y acongojado. Se debatió internamente si ir a interceder por la salvación de su base o salir huyendo antes de terminar gravemente herido. Un tercer estruendo le hizo temblar y decidió que quizá sacrificar la base no era tan mala idea.

_¡Esos bastardos!_ Rumió entonces Gokudera _¡Pero se van a enterar!_

_¡Oi Hayato!_ Se interpuso el espadachín _No creo que sea buena idea_ Tsuna aprobó la prudencia de la Lluvia y estaba por sugerir una rápida retirada cuando un cuarto estallido al final del pasillo le hizo notar que era muy tarde. Había perdido valiosos segundos pensando que hacer, se lamentó.

_¡Oigan malditos!_ Y zafándose del agarre de su pareja, Gokudera alzó amenazante una mano llena de explosivos –lo cual era ya no más que una reacción a esas situaciones- mientras caminaba al otro lado del corredor, donde un par de hombres chocaban armas antes de saltar poniendo distancia entre ambos. Afortunadamente, pensaron el capo y el beisbolista, el par pareció ignorar al bombardero por completo siguiendo en una guerra de miradas por demás escalofriante.

_¡Hayato!_ Corrió Yamamoto detrás, tratando en vano de impedir que se colocara en medio de una inminente masacre _¡Tsuna!_ Suplicó como último recurso cuando la Tormenta obvió su ansiosos llamados.

El capo, que en ese momento analizaba las posibles rutas de escape más seguras, brincó en su sitio ante el llamado y temeroso alzó las manos como escudo. Una cosa es que todos ellos le creyeran un gran jefe y digno protector, incluso podía darles el beneficio de la duda ante su reciente victoria con el Consejo; pero definitivamente no estaba aún tan loco como para irse a meter a una pelea entre sus dos más sádicos guardianes.

Maldijo todo lo conocido y luego, pidiendo perdón e implorando clemencia a los cielos, se preguntó ¿En que insano momento se le ocurrió que esos dos podían pasearse tranquilamente entre los pasillos de la base sin altercados de por medio? De fondo una nueva explosión seguida de un griterío bastante obsceno por parte de Gokudera le hicieron suspirar abatido.

_Es tu deber como Jefe, Dame-Tsuna_ Y antes de que el capo pudiese darse vuelta y encarar la vocecilla que tenía un par de días sin escuchar, fue lanzado con fuerza hacía el tumulto. Cerró los ojos consciente de que le quedaban sólo algunos contados segundos de vida, pero al no sentir dolor alguno o artefactos lacerantes atravesándole el cuerpo, se aventuró a dar una mirada.

Gokudera a duras penas se había contenido para lanzar las bombas y ahora apagaba apresurado las mechas mientras corría en su ayuda. A unos centímetros a su derecha, Hibari sostenía una amenazadora tonfa en alto, a su izquierda la punta del tridente de Mukuro brillaba con malicia. Ambos guardianes permanecían inmóviles, mirándole con la ceja alzada en un gesto gemelo. En esos momentos, no supo si tenía mucha suerte o era que sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas, pero de cualquier forma estaba muy agradecido. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y por alguna razón –quizá fuera que su vida estuvo a punto de terminar y no lo hizo- le pareció que desde ahí no podía ser un día tan malo.

_Chicos, sería grandioso si no causaran mas daños a la base_ Numeró mirando de uno a otro mientras estos bajaban las armas al encontrar su lucha –diversión- contenida. _Quiero decir, no importa si quieren matarse uno y al otro y eso_ Se rascó la nuca nervioso con la situación. Extrañaba su valentía al estar en hyper modo, pero pensó que intentar hacer algo como Tsuna no podía resultar tan mal _¿Pero podrían considerar no hacerlo dentro? Hay personas _mortales_ e inocentes aquí_

Hibari soltó un bufido de autosuficiencia, de esos que comúnmente daba a todo el mundo. Giró sus tonfas entre sus manos y luego bajó los brazos en señal de paz. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo. Mukuro se encogió de hombros en un inicio, soltó una risa petulante al ver el gesto de Kyôya y luego asintió a la petición del capo como si fuera un comentario sin importancia.

_Ya tendré tiempo de vencerte y hacerte llorar luego, Hibari Kyôya_ Dijo la Niebla con ponzoña. Tsuna sólo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con las manos tratando de no salir muerto cuando alcanzó a divisar a la Nube lanzarse con furia sobre el Kokuyô, pero de nuevo el golpe jamás llegó.

En vez de ello, se escuchó el chocar de ambas armas una contra la otra y el capo descubrió al de cabellos azulados cubriéndole con su cuerpo. Mukuro rio al saberse vencedor en el campo psicológico, pero antes de que pudieran empezar a pelear de nuevo o que Gokudera cumpliera con arrojarles bombas hasta pulverizarlos como estaba gritando en esos momentos, se escuchó la detonación de un arma de fuego y la bala pasó rozando las narices de los dos luchadores.

Todos voltearon en dirección al hitman, deteniendo los movimientos. Reborn simplemente reacomodo a León en su sombrero mientras este volvía a ser un camaleón.

_Su Jefe les ha ordenado parar ¿Acaso no van a obedecer?_ Sonrió burlón bajo el ala del sombrero y se llevó las manos a la espalda en intención de comenzar a soltar un sermón. Pero Hibari fue más rápido y le cortó.

_Yo no tengo Jefe, bebé_ Articuló bastante mosqueado _Y si llegase el día en que lo tuviera, no sería un herbívoro debilucho como este_ Miró a Tsuna con aprehensión y este sólo asintió sin saber muy bien si era por estar de acuerdo o sólo como medida de preservación.

_Sería más bien alguien como Dino ¿No?_ Se burló el arcobaleno y los tres mejores amigos de Namimori no pudieron evitar alarmarse con la provocación. _¿Acaso quiere que se arme una masacre? _Pensó el capo moviéndose discretamente lejos de la Nube. No fuera que el primer golpe saliera convenientemente hacia su lado por estar cerca. Empero, Kyôya sólo tensó los músculos del cuerpo. Murmuró algo que quedó inentendible para el resto y se dio media vuelta alejándose por el pasillo. Sorprendidos, el resto lo vieron alejarse lentamente.

_Podría ser la primera vez que estemos de acuerdo en algo_ Dijo entonces Mukuro mirando la espalda de su rival anterior _Mi único Jefe soy yo mismo, arcobaleno_ Observó luego a Reborn con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y cuando éste se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al comentario, Rokudo desvió la mirada hasta el capo. Si Tsuna estaba tensó ante lo anterior, cuando los ojos bicolor se posaron en los propios, supo que si no se sostenía de algo caería. Y caería tieso como un alambre _Y, por supuesto, creo que no tengo que repetir que no quiero nada que ver con la mafia_ Desapareciendo el tridente entre una neblina de color índigo, el ilusionista se alejó por el otro lado del pasillo tranquilamente.

La sirena de advertencia, que debido a la conmoción habían dejado en el olvido, llenó de nuevo sus sentidos. Tsuna pidió a Yamamoto encargarse de avisar a todos que era una falsa alarma y de que Giannini la desactivara. Luego comenzó una sarta de quejas al arcobaleno sobre sus actitudes, pero éste sólo le regaló una mirada predadora y se fue sin responder nada más.

_¿Pero qué le pasa?_ Alegó entre indignado y preocupado por la actitud del bebé _Casi logra que nos maten y ahora me ignora_

Gokudera le colocó una mano en el antebrazo como señal de apoyo y luego se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir. Tsuna observó a su guardián y de repente sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar, pero sabía que aunque lo intentara no podría. Hacía bastante que no se sentía de esa manera. La Tormenta debió notar el cambio angustioso en sus facciones, porque de inmediato sujetó su mano, lo jaló dentro de la oficina del capo y abrió los brazos en una invitación que el menor no rechazó. Tsuna se abrazó con fuerza a su amigo y se permitió estar allí, mostrándose débil ante quien sabía jamás se lo reprocharía. Fueron varios minutos en esa posición, hasta que el mismo japonés fue quien rompió el contacto.

_¿Mejor?_ Cuestionó Gokudera tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de los costados. Tsuna asintió antes de hacer lo mismo.

_Es sólo que han sido tantas cosas_ Soltó un tanto abatido _Primero la guerra, la reunión, el nuevo nombramiento y…_ Señaló a su escritorio mientras el tono de voz aumentaba _¿Ves todas esas carpetas a color rojo?_ Gokudera asintió comprensivo _Parece que la guerra no va a terminar nunca y esos dos ¡No paran de aumentar problemas a la lista!_

La Tormenta le dejó desahogarse. El capo había tenido mucha presión acumulada en las últimas semanas y, desafortunadamente, eso era lo único que podía hacer ahora. Tsuna despotricó contra cualquier cosa que recordase en lo siguientes siete minutos y luego, soltando un hondo suspiro, quedó en silencio. Gokudera le regaló una caricia distraída en el cabello y el capo no necesitó ninguna señal más de apoyo. La puerta se abrió justo en ese momento y Yamamoto entró por ella, sonriente.

_He hablado ya con Giannini, todo está en orden_ Caminó hasta el apoya-brazos del sofá, del lado de Gokudera, y se dejó caer allí _Ha soltado una maldición y un par de improperios más, luego ha salido al borde del llanto a buscar al resto del equipo para reparar los daños_ Soltó una risilla divertida.

_No es gracioso, grandísimo idiota_ Le riñó la Tormenta mientras le daba un puñetazo en la rodilla, que era lo más cercano. Yamamoto sólo rio más fuerte y se inclinó atrapando la albina cabeza entre sus brazos para luego darle un beso. Gokudera manoteó para soltarse y luego se puso a gritarle unas cuantas cosas que nadie tomó en cuenta.

Tsuna observó a sus mejores amigos interactuar y se preguntó si algún día tendría una relación así con alguien. Pensó en Kyoko por unos momentos pero de inmediato se retractó. Ese tema ya estaba bastante bien zanjado y la chica era sólo una gran amiga, su amor juvenil. Yamamoto dijo algo mientras hacia ademán de explicarlo y Gokudera negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos. Y entonces una persona más se le vino a la mente al capo. Ojos heterocrómicos y risa burlona.

_Maldición_ Masculló cuando el recuerdo de aquella noche en el castillo de Italia se refrescó en su memoria. Sus dos acompañantes dejaron su charla para prestarle atención, pero Tsuna se encontraba sumido en sus propias cavilaciones.

Debido a la naturaleza del evento, había escogido dejarlo pasar como si jamás hubiese ocurrido. Estaba seguro que aquella conversación había surgido fruto de las circunstancias y que las acciones de ambos esa noche estaban muy por fuera de lo que harían estando en sus cinco sentidos –aunque el hecho de que hubieran estado en perfecto estado mental, mejor lo obviaba-. Sea cual fuere el caso, Mukuro no había hecho o dicho nada respecto a aquel día, hasta podía jurar que estaba evitando al capo. Siendo así, ¿por qué iba Tsuna a darle importancia?

_Parece que realmente hay algo que le preocupa_ Le susurró Yamamoto a su pareja. El bombardero se llevó una mano a la barbilla para pensarlo. Luego giró el rostro hacia el escritorio y se decantó por darle una ojeada a los documentos por si se trataba de eso.

Los legajos rojos eran reportes de ataque a la nueva alianza, de las familias que no habían estado de acuerdo en la reunión de la semana anterior y habían roto relaciones con el resto de la mafia para independizarse, declarando hostilidad abierta. Había cerca de siete sobre la madera, lo cual no le extrañó en absoluto. Hasta ese momento habían sido acciones inútiles y en absoluto preocupantes; además de que Vendicare se estaba encargando de todo.

Todos se habían sorprendido cuando Enma llegó con el documento que acreditaba a Vindice como los nuevos regidores del orden, pues pese a que la cárcel era la que se encargaba de castigar a quienes cometían vilezas aún en su mundo, no tenía cabida como autoridad mientras el Consejo estaba presente. Ahora, sin Consejo que rigiera el orden en el submundo, las cosas podían ponerse bastante feas si no se hacía algo. Al parecer el Jefe de Shimon había considerado las circunstancias y había pactado, en nombre de las familias más importantes, un contrato con la prisión más segura del mundo.

Según lo establecido, no se armaría un nuevo Consejo para evitar problemas como los actuales. Para ello, se colocaría una junta general a la cual sería obligatorio asistir cada cierto tiempo y en la cual se discutirían las acciones tomadas o a tomar en beneficio de tal o cual familia. El resguardo de los anillos quedaría aún en manos de las familias ya establecidas –Vongola y Giglio Nero- quienes serían representantes principales en las juntas y se encargarían de supervisar y organizar las mismas. Empero, el verdadero control de estos y su uso, pasaría a manos de los arcobaleno. Por otro lado, la justicia a impartir en caso de violación a cualquier norma establecida en las reuniones pasaría a ser ejecutada por Vendicare sin la intervención de ninguna otra familia.

Esto dejaba a Giglio Nero como la familia principal, seguida de Vongola. Sin embargo, antes de finalizar la reunión, Aria había declarado a Tsuna como responsable absoluto debido a que su condición como arcobaleno del Cielo le impedía desenvolverla como tal. Explicando su deplorable condición de salud y la corta vida que estaba destinada a llevar, convenció a la mayoría de que el mejor dirigente sería Sawada.

Así pues, Tsuna como líder de Vongola, había quedado a cargo de la mafia mundial. Ninguna acción –comercio, alianzas particulares o acciones bélicas- podía ser llevada a cabo sin su aprobación, la de los arcobaleno y, por supuesto Vindice. Esto había conllevado una gran presión para el capo, pero al mismo tiempo, una sensación de alivio y seguridad para muchos. En primer lugar, porque sabían que Tsuna sería un gran líder; en segundo, porque la meta de una mafia sin tanta violencia y corrupción se vislumbraba más cerca.

Sawada era joven, tenía bastante futuro por delante para reeducar a las nuevas generaciones. Así, cuando él llegase a dejar este mundo, al menos tendría la seguridad de que alguien continuaría con sus ideales pacifistas. Por supuesto, estaban conscientes que la corrupción no desaparecería por completo, eran mafias después de todo, pero tenían la esperanza de que las relaciones entre las familias fueran a mejor y la violencia se redujera lo más cerca de cero posible.

A pesar de todo, muchos líderes se habían negado a aceptar este nuevo régimen y habían declarado abierta aversión al sistema. Ahora se dedicaban a causar estragos entre las familias aliadas para incitarlas a combatir o a unirse a su causa. Las cosas iban a ser difíciles, eso lo tenían bastante claro, y siempre habría alguien oponiéndose pues la discordia es una característica de los seres humanos. Pero _'por el primer paso se empieza a recorrer el camino'_ había dicho su jefe con una sonrisa cuando volvieran a la base y el tópico se tratara con la Familia.

Gokudera dejó las divagaciones y, colocando a un lado los legajos rojos, pasó a los azules –que trataban temas de políticas y normas- y luego a los amarillos –que eran sobre la economía- y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. O al menos no tan fuera de lo normal. Miró a su pareja encogiéndose de hombros y Yamamoto imitó el gesto observando luego al capo. Tsuna seguía negando con la cabeza y murmurando cosas inentendibles para los otros dos.

_A todo esto, ¿Reborn arregló algo?_ Preguntó el espadachín decidiendo que lo mejor sería esperar a que su amigo reaccionara por si solo.

_No hemos tenido tiempo de averiguarlo_ Respondió Hayato en medio de un suspiro _Las cosas han estado muy movidas, como has notado_

Yamamoto soltó una risilla, como restándole importancia al asunto. Y el bombardero se permitió relajarse también. Tsuna saltó del asiento en ese momento, asustándolos a los dos al tomarlos por sorpresa. Los miró fijo, de uno a otro, como tratando de descifrar algo.

_¿Décimo?_

_¿Tsuna?_

Preguntaron ambos al tiempo, sin entender la actitud del hombre frente a ellos. El capo se sonrojó cuando escuchó sus voces, volvió a negar con la cabeza y abrió la boca, con aparente intención de decir algo. Luego se coloró aún más y no dijo nada.

_¿Ocurre algo?_ Instó Gokudera, tratando de hacerlo hablar. Tsuna suspiró hondo tratando de calmarse y, al final, se armó de valor para preguntar. Después de todo, ¿quién mejor que sus amigos para sacarle de dudas?

_Ustedes_ Se rascó la nuca nervioso y ambos supieron que lo que vendría no sería tan bueno _¿Cuándo supieron que lo suyo funcionaria? Es decir, ¿cómo se dieron cuenta que era mutuo?_ Ambos guardianes se sonrojaron ante la pregunta. Nunca hablaban de temas privados, menos de ese en particular. Pero el capo parecía serio y decidieron que no sería mala idea responder.

_No sabíamos_ Dijeron al unísono y luego, sorprendidos miraron al otro. Gokudera hizo una seña de permitir hablar al espadachín y luego sacó un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo.

_En realidad no tenía idea de si Hayato sentía lo mismo o no_ Dijo Yamamoto y esta vez fue él quien se talló la nuca en un gesto nervioso _Simplemente sentí que tenía que decirlo, pasara lo que pasara_

_¿Quieres decir que te declaraste sin saber si eras correspondido o no?_ Se admiró Tsuna.

_Sentí que si no me declaraba explotaría_ Explicó Yamamoto _Mi cabeza estaba algo así como brushh y yo me sentía un tanto crash y, bueno, algo así_ Acompañó las expresiones con ademanes y Tsuna no pudo evitar sudar ante la explicación tan poco argumentativa _El asunto es que, me dije a mi mismo, si no lo haces, te arrepentirás toda tu vida_ Concluyó el moreno.

_¿Arrepentirte?_

_Si_ Sonrió Yamamoto _Porque si no lo hacía, siempre iba a tener la duda de si hubiera funcionado o no_

_¿Y no te dio miedo?_

_¡Estaba acojonado!_ Gokudera observó a su pareja y a su querido capo en medio de aquella conversación. Los dos parecían haberse olvidado de que él estaba allí y concluyó que lo mejor sería dejarlos a solas. Después de todo eso de los asuntos del corazón no era lo suyo. Caminó discreto hasta la puerta _Tenía la impresión de que Gokudera me lanzaría todo su repertorio de bombas apenas le dijera algo_ Pero en el fondo, decidió que prefería quedarse. No todos los días se pueden recuperar los buenos momentos, ni escuchar la otra parte de la historia.

_Era muy posible_

_¿Verdad?_ Asintió el moreno _Así que estaba bastante asustado. Recuerdo que cuando le pedí que me acompañara para hablar me temblaban las rodillas tanto que creí que no podría caminar hasta el gimnasio_ Tsuna cabeceó de acuerdo, quizá figurándose en la misma situación _Pero, más que todo eso, me asustaba joderlo_

Ambos oyentes ladearon el rostro en duda. Gokudera alzó una ceja confundido.

_¿Joderlo?_ Cuestionó el capo cuando Takeshi pareció sumergirse en el recuerdo y dejó de hablar.

_Si_ Continuó _Ya sabes, nunca nos llevamos bien y recién comenzaba a tener mejor trato y comunicación con él_ Ambos comprendieron _Tenía miedo de que si no me correspondía, que a mis ojos era lo más probable, no volvería a dirigirme la palabra_

_¿Y aún así lo hiciste?_

_Bueno, al final de cuentas pudo más la necesidad de hablar que el miedo_

_El miedo es una emoción bastante útil_ Intervino entonces Gokudera y ambos lo miraron _Sólo quien siente miedo puede sentir el valor_ Sonrió _Además usted no tiene Guardianes cobardes, Décimo_ El capo asintió y Yamamoto soltó una risilla divertida mientras caminaba hasta el albino para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

_El punto, Tsuna, es no tener remordimientos_ Alegó sonriente _Si hay algo que quieras hacer, hazlo. Si hay algo que tengas que decir, dilo. Así, no importa las consecuencias, al menos lo habrás intentado_

_Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo con sentido_ Le picó Gokudera _Debe ser obra alienígena_

_Ma, ma, a veces se me prende la chispa_

_O mejor dicho te carbura el cerebro_

Tsuna los observó bromear y por un momento se sintió aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso. Claro que había cosas que quería hacer, sabía que debía hacerlas, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo. Por otro lado, había también otro tanto para decir, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta cuando lo intentaba. ¡Ni siquiera podía pensarlas sin tartamudear! Y, sin embargo, no quería arrepentirse.

Los observó de nuevo y se dijo a si mismo: podía vivir miserablemente toda su vida, guardando sus secretos sólo para sí, a la espera de algo bueno y siempre pensando en _que hubiera sido si…, _o podría armarse de valor, buscar en lo más recóndito de sí mismo un poquito de coraje y enfrentar las cosas. Actuar, hablar, tener un poco de fe y carear las consecuencias. Podría ser tan feliz como ellos o quizá arruinar lo poco que acaba de construir, pero definitivamente, cuando llegara la hora de hacer un recuento de sus acciones, eso sería algo de lo cual no se arrepentiría haber hecho.

_Hay cosas que debes hacer aunque no quieras, y otras que aunque quieras no debes hacer,_ le había dicho Reborn cuando estaba a un paso de la ceremonia de sucesión. _Pero, por sobre todo eso, hay cosas que puedes y no puedes hacer. El darse cuenta de cual es cada una está en la voluntad de tomar la iniciativa. Ese es el poder de Vongola, no lo olvides._

La voluntad. Ciertamente él no era un hombre de armas tomar, más bien era pasivo e indolente, un tanto vago e indiferente a la vida. Tomaba las cosas como venían sin preocuparse en explotar las posibilidades. Prefería no resaltar y llevar una vida sin sobresaltos –lo mejor posible en esa clase de existencia que llevaba-. Era irónico que el líder de la familia cuyo lema era la voluntad, careciera de esa fuerza en particular.

_Quizá deba hablarlo con Reborn_ Se dijo a si mismo y luego, decidido a quitar el careto que seguro cargaba, le sonrió a sus amigos. _Vayamos a comer algo muchachos, me muero de hambre_

Ambos asintieron y los tres abandonaron rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

.

_Me estaba preguntando donde estarías, ¿han sido ustedes de nuevo?_ El moreno soltó un gruñido en cuanto lo identificó al final del corredor y simplemente le ignoró pasando de largo. Pero Dino no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido en esos momentos, así que se giró y le siguió por todo el trayecto hasta el elevador. Ambos subieron en silencio y ascendieron hasta la primera planta _¿Estas yendo hacia tu propia guarida? He escuchado que la construcción también va de perlas de aquel lado. Tsuna me ha dicho que accediste a dejar conectadas ambas, para situaciones de emergencia. Estaba bastante alegre por eso_

_Cállate, me das dolor de cabeza_ Murmuró mientras caminaba hacia las puertas que conectaban ambos sectores.

_Oh, vaya, que borde_ Se quejó sonriente _Sólo estoy tratando de hacer conversación, has estado bastante frio conmigo desde que volvimos de Italia y yo me iré en un par de días. ¿No crees que deberíamos aprovechar mejor el tiempo que nos queda juntos?_

_¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo en ti?_

Dino escuchó la última frase y bastante mosqueado ya con la actitud del otro, apresuró el paso cortándole el camino al menor. Hibari le observó con el ceño fruncido, retándole y al mismo tiempo tratando de intimidarlo para que se quitase de allí.

_No sé que diablos sucedió, pero ¿no crees que te estas pasando?_ Inquirió cruzándose de brazos, dejando salir al líder Cavallone que fácilmente podía enfrentar al Nube _Hay un limite en la actitud que puede tolerar un amante ¿sabes? Y aunque te amo demasiado y estoy dispuesto a aguantarte muchas, estas comenzando a alcanzar el tope de mi paciencia_

_No me interesa_ Le cortó Kyôya haciendo ademán de rebasarle por un lado.

_Bien pues, espero luego no te arrepientas de tu actitud_ El moreno detuvo su caminata de nuevo, encarándole.

_Yo jamás me arrepiento de mis acciones. Pensé que lo tenías bien claro_

_¿Y que hay del beso?_ Cuestionó entonces _Aquel beso en medio de la lucha, tampoco te arrepientes de eso ¿No?_ Hibari no dijo nada, sólo le miró fijo durante varios segundos _Si no te arrepientes ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora?_

_No lo entenderías_ Fue toda respuesta. Y dejando al rubio confundido y bastante molesto, el moreno se dio la vuelta de nuevo y enfiló hacia su habitación.

Él no estaba para hablar de sentimientos, pues jamás se había preocupado por ellos. No mentía, jamás se arrepentiría de alguna de sus acciones, porque él nunca hacía nada sin pensarlo. Entonces, se dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá de su ordenada habitación y Hibird revoloteaba a su alrededor. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía quitarse esa sensación asfixiante de encima?

* * *

Continúa...

* * *

Uff, en verdad espero que alguien siga leyendo esto. ¡Gracias por la paciencia! Os lo he prometido no? Que no abandonaré!

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Sheila:** Oh! El café~ Amaría tomat café todo el día xD, pero no quiero ser una carga, así que no te preocupes. Me conformo con tus comentarios y lectura. Por otro lado, en cuanto a más real te refieres a que en el último capítulo me salió más como Mukuro? Si es así, soy feliz. Es un reto tratar de que sean como son en la serie xD. Me alegra bastante que te guste! Y gracias a ti, por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Lamento la tardanza~_

_**izaya:** Sí! Viva las dos parejas! A mi también me alegra que hayan parado las amenazas, creeme. Por otro lado, me hace aún más feliz saber que a pesar de mis demoras, aún les interesa continuar leyendo. Actualizo para ustedes y, aunque ahora no tengo mucho avanzado y eso me demora más, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar sin que decaiga la calidad de la historia. Gracias por leer y comentar~_

_**xxYuunaxx:** Gracias a ti por leer. Lamento dejarles con las ganas del beso, malda mía! Pero es para que lo esperen con más ansias (?). Sea cual sea el caso, de que Mukuro desea a Tsuna, lo desea haha. Es bueno que comprendas mis demoras, la verdad es que yo me siento mal cuando pasan los días y no actualizo, pero entre todo y la falta de inspiración para escribir, el tiempo vuela. Muchas gracias por la paciencia, por leer y comentar~_

_**KShieru:** Oh! Iemitsu es amor~ Yo quiero un papá como él, aunque el mio va por el mismo rumbo xD. Deja a Tsu-kun, se le quedó el apodo, es contagioso. Espero este capitulo compense un poco la aparición de las demas parejas y, que a pesar de que quisieran matarme por el beso incompleto, me den tiempo al menos para terminar el fic :D. Gracias por seguir leyendo y esperar la continuación. Me alegra que les guste esto. Y, por supuesto, gracias por leer y comentar~_

_**alegresweet:** Oh, que bueno que te gustó el capi. Reitero, lamento lo del beso xD. Pero ya habrá uno! Y bien bonito hoho. Ejem, por otro lado. Con Xanxus y Squalo ya tengo algo planeado, los pondré, promesa. Gracias por seguir leyendo y tenerme paciencia y tambien por comentar~_

_**dotachin:** yahoo~ Gracias por tener fe en mi! La verdad el ataque me bajó bastante la moral, pero bueno, al menos el asunto ya se arregló. Me alegra que no hayas abandonado, como dices a pesar de los años de espera, la lectura. Bueno, es imposible que Tsuna no sea 'regalado' dada la personalidad que tiene en la historia original. Y joder, con Mukuro hasta yo me pongo en bandeja de plata y con cerezas encima (?). Soy tan feliz de que les guste mi Mukuro, es dificil con personajes con tanta personalidad, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Es lo que yo imagino que harían en esas situaciones y así. En fin, gracias por la tolerancia y por seguir leyendo. Y muchas gracias por comentar~_

_**Natalia:** Oh bueno, como empecé esto antes de terminar la serie, tenía bastantes dudas respecto a la sexualidad de Mammon, al final de cuentas, decidí que por motivos práticos para mi sería un niño. Espero no te moleste que lo volví transexual :O. Por otra parte, gracias por el comentario, es bueno que te tomes el tiempo de leer y comentar. Me hace feliz! Lamento las demoras en actualizar y no te preocupes, nunca es tarde!_

_**Florescence-sky (Anker):** Oh, que lastre tener que cambiar nombres ¿no te afecta para recibir mensajes? Descuida, ya se aclaró; aunque es cierto, te juzgan sin tomarse el tiempo de leer tus comentarios o aclaraciones. No conozco a Fumiis, pero ahora la entiendo. Si, bueno, gracias por darte la vuelta de vez en cuando por el perfil, al menos allí puedo avisar cosas, retrasos o avances, para no dejar proyectos en el aire. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Sobre la relacion entre Enma, Dino y Tsuna, siempre me ha gustado su amistad, que bueno que opines lo mismo. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de mensajearme (no recuerdo si te devolvi el mp así que por eso respondo aquí -disculpa esta cabeza atolondrada mía-) En fin. Nos leemos~_

_Gracias a **Florceleste, almapirata95, LilyYavetil** y **FreeDomLesS** y a todos aquellos que me agregaron recientemente a **alertas y favoritos**!_

Bueno, luego de todo eso! Nos leemos en el 22!


	22. Orgullo

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_**Naas~** _

_Lo prometido es deuda, actualizando antes del miercoles. _

_Esat vez no tarde tanto y además este capi es más largo~_

_En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo y tenerme paciencia. A quienes leen esto y se han pasado por **Crazy Change**, espero les guste el nuevo proyecto. A quienes aun no han leído por allá, los invito a darse una vuelta. Espero les guste este capi!_

_Responderé a sus comentarios al final del capítulo._

_**KHR **es propiedad de **Amano**.  
_

**_Perdón por posibles errores en redacción y ortografía~_**

* * *

**Capítulo 22. Orgullo.**

.

Chrome parpadeó confundida un par de veces y luego dio un brinco sorprendida cuando el hombre frente a ella sujeto sus manos entre las suyas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_Lo que quiero decir es que, bueno, no se como hacerlo_ Ryohei se coloró de rojo hasta la raíz del cabello y comenzó a tartamudear inmediatamente después. La Kokuyô lo miraba curiosa y al mismo tiempo bastante nerviosa _Es decir, yo…_ El Sol cerró los ojos, aspiró profundamente y se dijo a si mismo que dudar era de cobardes. Armándose de valor, se dispuso a recitar de memoria lo que Gokudera le había enseñado a falta de propias palabras _¡Quiero saber si tu sal…!_

_¡Oi, Baka-onna!_ Ken apareció por la puerta del comedor junto a Chikusa. La chica los observó por sobre los hombros del más alto mientras este soltaba apresurado sus manos y emprendía la huida fuera de la habitación. _¿Pero que diablos le pasa?_

_Creo que quería decirme algo importante_ Respondió ella aún observando la salida. Chikusa siguió el camino que el Sol tomó y luego se encogió de hombros. _¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_Mukuro-sama nos ha conseguido pases especiales para entrar y ya que nos ha llamado a reunión, hemos venido a recogerte_ Explicó el de anteojos mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba a la salida.

_Así que deja de perder el tiempo y date prisa_ Continuó Ken mientras caminaba detrás de ella y le daba un leve empujón hacia la puerta.

Haciendo caso omiso de la urgencia, Chrome se permitió dar media vuelta y caminar hasta el frigorífico. Había ido allí buscando algo fresco de beber, ya que por alguna razón desconocida, la temperatura dentro de la base había aumentado a cerca de los cuarenta grados centígrados. El calor estaba insoportable y la poca ventilación no ayudaba en mucho. Tomó un par de botellas de agua de la nevera y, entonces, caminó hasta donde sus compañeros la esperaban –Ken soltando barbaridades y renegando sobre tener que lidiar con ella-. Luego les pasó de largo y se encaminó hacía su propia habitación. Los otros dos le siguieron el paso. Después de todo, la reunión sería en ese lugar.

* * *

.

La noche cayó prontamente. Tsuna estaba en medio de una crisis de ansiedad ante la nueva pila de folios que le llevó Ran minutos antes. El trabajo parecía haberse multiplicado y el calor que desde la tarde asolaba el sitio no parecía cooperar con su humor.

Se puso de pie mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de encima. Odiaba tener que usar ropas formales, pero Reborn le había dicho antes de irse a Italia que debería estar presentable siempre de ahora en adelante, _nunca sabes que situación vendrá. _O algo así. Y ahora que pensaba en Reborn, se había dicho que hablaría con él en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pero desde que el arcobaleno volviera de su viaje y, más concretamente, desde el incidente de la tarde con sus guardianes, le había perdido la pista.

Tenía la intención de pedirle consejo respecto a muchos y variados asuntos que rondaban por su cabeza, pero si no sabía donde encontrar a su tutor, su resolución de resolver todo se iba al traste. Se sacó la corbata de encima convencido de que ningún acontecimiento extraordinario o alguna inesperada visita llegaría para la hora de la cena. Se acercó a las rejillas del aire acondicionado y se percató que no salía nada. Desconectado. Refunfuñó algo en contra del calor y en contra del trabajo y se dispuso a continuar con el último cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe y un peso muerto le cayó encima arrojándole al suelo.

Un _¡Kyaa! _bastante agudo escapó de su garganta al estrellarse contra la madera del escritorio su cabeza. Estaba a punto de ponerse a la defensiva o gritar por su vida –si se trataba de un ataque- pero reconoció la cabellera rubia y los hipos de llanto que provenían del rostro enterrado en su camisa.

_¡¿Dino-san?_

El aludido alzó el rostro, le miró con ojos llorosos y enormes marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas. El cabello rubio estaba un tanto enmarañado, ahora que se fijaba, y tenía los parpados hinchados. _¡Tsuna!_ Lloriqueó el mayor mientras escondía la cara de nuevo y aferraba sus manos a la cintura del capo.

_¡E-Espera, Dino-san!_ Tsuna forcejeó con la intención de sacárselo de encima. Le había pillado por sorpresa y tenía el corazón en la garganta por el susto. Además, se estaba llenando el cuello y la camisa de mocos y lagrimones. Y, por si fuera poco, el cuerpo más grande que el suyo irradiaba bastante calor ocasionando que se sintiera como en una sauna. _¡Suéltame, por favor!_

El mayor soltó un hipido más y, asintiendo lentamente, pareció recuperar un poco de cordura soltándole. Recogió sus despatarrados miembros mientras se encogía hecho un ovillo en el suelo, y luego siguió con un llanto un poco más silencioso.

_Tsuna~_ Le llamó suplicante. El mal humor del más bajito descendió ante la compasión de las circunstancias. Se arrodilló frente a su _hermano mayor_ y colocándole una mano en los hombros le invitó a contarle qué sucedía. _Kyôya me odia_

_¿Hibari-san?_ El japonés se descolocó un poco ante eso. Luego trató de hacer memoria de si había notado algo extraño en el día respecto a esos dos, pero lo único que se le vino a la mente fue la pelea entre sus guardianes. Luego de ello no había vuelto a ver a Hibari o a Mukuro. Sintió escalofríos al pensar en el segundo y luego sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en el lloroso hombre frente suyo. _¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Es la verdad_

_No lo creo. De todos eres la púnica persona capaz de lidiar con él. Parece a gusto con tu presencia, no creo que te odie_ Tsuna trató de sonar lógico, tranquilo. Seguro de sus palabras. Pero hablar de Hibari implicaba inseguridad en cualquier sentido. Aún así, estaba convencido de que la Nube no podría odiar a Dino.

_Quizá antes me soportaba, pero fijo me odia ahora. Lo sé_ Dijo, empero, convencido el rubio _Y es mi culpa, por decirle esas cosas tan extrañas_ Sin entender de que iba la cosa, el menor se vio en la desventaja de no saber que decir. Así que optó por lo sano y mejor se quedó callado. Le dio un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda al mayor y luego le regaló un semi abrazo, dispuesto a dejarlo desahogarse. _Debí quedarme callado, como siempre. Pero es que ya me tenía harto su actitud chula y despreocupada sobre nosotros. ¡Yo no estoy jugando! Sé que él no es de ese tipo de personas que van por ahí gritando o demostrando lo que sienten, ¡pero aún así…!_

_¿Te dijo algo desagradable?_ Cuestionó frotándole conciliadoramente la espalda _No debería extrañarte viniendo de él. Tu lo has dicho, no es una persona muy sociable_ Quería decir que en realidad no era sociable, para nada. Pero había visto a su guardián y a su _hermano_ convivir los últimos cinco años, ya fuera en las visitas, en los viajes reglamentarios, en las juntas o simplemente cuando se cruzaban ocasionalmente, y estaba seguro que entre ellos había algo un poco más fuerte que lo que Hibari tenía –o podía llegar a tener- con cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

_Tsuna, ¿Crees que el podría enamorarse, alguna vez?_

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y lo descolocó bastante. No entendía a que venía en estas circunstancias, pero si el rubio le estaba preguntando, quizá fuera importante darle su opinión al respecto. Trató de pensar en ello, pero de inmediato se le vino una respuesta a la cabeza: _Imposible. _Y no es que creyera que la Nube no tenía sentimientos o algo por el estilo, simplemente la idea de _Hibari_ y _Amor_ en la misma frase le resultaba surrealista y, hasta cierto punto, ridícula. No podía imaginar a su guardián en esas situaciones melodramáticas o empalagosas en las que comúnmente se identificaba a los enamorados.

Iba a responder eso mismo, cuando la imagen de sus dos mejores amigos le asaltó igualmente. Ciertamente también le resultaba imposible imaginarse a Gokudera en esas situaciones –Yamamoto, cosa aparte- y, sin embargo, era testigo del fuerte sentimiento que había entre ellos dos. Estaba seguro que se amaban, aun cuando jamás les había visto caminar de la mano, corretearse coquetamente, alimentar al otro o enviarse flores y regalos –sintió deseos de vomitar ante la imagen mental-. Sea cual fuere el caso, había un sentimiento inquebrantable entre Gokudera y Yamamoto y no tenían la necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ni siquiera recordárselo entre ellos mismos –situaciones comprometedoras fueron descartadas, por su salud mental-. Así que, ¿por qué entonces no podría Hibari llegar a enamorarse?

Trató de considerarlo nuevamente, esta vez poniendo más esfuerzo. Intentó imaginar a Hibari en lugar de Gokudera o de Yamamoto, demostrando de formas particulares su amor. Pero falló abruptamente. Era imposible, al menos para él, relacionar los dos eventos. ¡Por favor! Él tenía una imagen lo suficientemente terrorífica, inhumana y atemorizante de Hibari Kyôya como para imaginarlo en medio de una circunstancia tan humana y maravillosa como lo era un enamoramiento. Pensar en Hibari enamorado era tan imposible como considerar que él podría tener una oportunidad con Mukuro. Y la realidad de ello le dio una bofetada tan dolorosa que estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar abrazado al tembloroso cuerpo de su amigo.

_¿Tsuna?_ Dino pareció darse cuenta del desanimo que le invadió de pronto. Puesto que se soltó del abrazo para encararle, preocupado. El capo no pudo más que reír acongojado ante el hecho de que era pésimo para consolar a las personas. Había tomado la determinación de escuchar a su compañero y animarle y había terminado tan o más ponchado que el mismo.

_No se que responder a tu pregunta, Dino-san_ Confesó entonces, sincero, abatido. _Ciertamente podría ser, pero en lo personal me es muy difícil considerar esa posibilidad_

_Imposible, ¿verdad?_ Comentó el rubio, con los ojos acuosos de nuevo. Sus manos temblorosas aferradas a sus rodillas.

_Imposible_ Concordó el menor, pensando más en sus propias circunstancias.

Hubo un incomodo silencio entre ambos. Cada uno sumido en sus reflexiones y pensamientos, cargando con sus propios problemas y peleando con sus fantasmas. Meditando en cada una de las posibles soluciones y posibilidades que cada vez se vislumbraban más pequeñas y lejanas. Resultaba curioso que dos de los hombres más poderosos del peligroso mundo de la mafia, no pudiesen lidiar con situaciones emocionales sin venirse abajo.

_Si Reborn estuviera aquí, seguro que me noquearía con alguna de sus dolorosas patadas_ Sugirió Dino, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente. Tsuna estuvo de acuerdo y ambos rieron sin ganas. _Supongo que esta bien, entonces_ Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones ahora con manchitas grises por el polvo, y limpiándose los rastros dejados por las lágrimas. El menor le imitó, levantándose del suelo y ambos se miraron un tanto sonrientes _No más llanto, no tiene caso_

_Aunque no creo que llorar sea malo_

Dino caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá con desgano. Echó un vistazo al montón de legajos apilados en el escritorio y le lanzó una mirada reprobadora al otro. Tsuna se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, pero encaminándose hacia los mismos para comenzar a leer. Prefería acabar con eso en lugar de dejarlos amontonarse hasta la mañana siguiente. Si empezaba pronto terminaría antes de la media noche. Se juró que si Ran volvía a entrar cargado, le lanzaría un X-Burner hasta carbonizar las instalaciones al completo.

A la mierda el trabajo, a la mierda la mafia, a la mierda todo. Se dijo tomando el plumín y comenzando a firmar. Dino le siguió con la mirada a cada una de sus acciones. Permaneció en silencio dejándole trabajar hasta pasada casi una hora.

_Mañana me regreso a Italia_ Soltó entonces. El castaño le miró intrigado.

_¿No ibas a esperar hasta la semana entrante?_ Preguntó extrañado, dejando los papeles a un lado y prestando atención nuevamente a la conversación. Se abanicó con una mano al percibir que el calor no hacía más que aumentar, aún cuando el sol se había ocultado hacía rato.

_Sí, bueno. Ese era el plan inicial, pero también tengo trabajo pendiente. No puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de la Mansión, menos con las cosas como están_ Suspiró desganado _Había estado dispuesto a sacrificar esta semana aún cuando luego se me acumularan los deberes, pero el verdadero motivo me resulta ahora imposible de lograr, así que no veo razón para desperdiciar más el tiempo_ Alzó el rostro alarmado, al terminar la última frase _No quise decir que estar aquí fuera una perdida de tiempo, ¡me divierto mucho perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes!_

Tsuna sudó una gotita de nervios por un momento, alzó las manos en rendición tratando de apaciguar la cháchara iniciada por el Cavallone respecto a las divertidas maneras de _no hacer nada_ que había en la base Vongola. Dino detuvo su explicación auto defensiva cuando Tsuna comenzó a reír.

_Esta bien, Dino-san_ Concedió _Ciertamente no resulta lucrativo convivir con nosotros. Es más, pongo mis manos al fuego por asegurar que en realidad, permanecer cerca de los Vongola arriesga la integridad física y mental de cualquiera_

Dino soltó una carcajada ante el convencimiento en las palabras del castaño. La verdad era que tenía razón. Todos ellos eran una extraña clase de seres humanos. Lo suficientemente extravagantes como para dañar a todo aquel que se considerara normal.

_Si bueno, pero en ningún momento quise insinuar que eso me molestase_

_Entendí el punto_ Asintió Tsuna _Hablaré con los muchachos mañana, para preparar tu partida_

_Preferiría que no lo hicieras_ Tsuna le miró curioso ante lo dicho _Es decir, tu lo sabes, no hace falta que todo el mundo se entere ¿Cierto?_

_¿Quieres irte sin decirlo a nadie?_

_Me iré temprano, al amanecer. Los muchachos ya están avisados y ya hasta han cargado la nave para viajar a primera hora_ Explicó el rubio _Pensé que podía arrepentirme y cancelarlo todo sino hablaba con alguien, por eso vine_ Tsuna le observó en silencio varios segundos, dándole a entender que respetaba y apoyaba su decisión. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Dino o el por qué de sus abruptas decisiones, pero lo apoyaba en lo que fuera si eso lo hacia sentir mejor.

_Si es lo que tú quieres, esta bien_ Dino le sonrió agradecido y luego se puso de pie.

_Disculpa por venir a interrumpir tu trabajo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero me resultaba imposible hacerlo con Romario o los muchachos; ya han visto demasiado de mi lado patético como para mostrarles más_ Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa condescendientemente. _Gracias por escucharme, Tsuna. No podría hablarlo con nadie más_

_Estoy seguro que sí_

_No_ Aseguró el rubio _No es tan sencillo hablar de eso. Cualquiera se quedaría extrañado o medio traumatizado si hablara de mi relación con Hibari. Pero, en todo caso, tu eres diferente_ Le sonrió aún más efusivamente y salió _Iré a hablarle directamente y a zanjar el asunto. ¡Gracias por todo!_ La puerta se cerró y la habitación quedó en silencio.

Tsuna dejó caer la pluma de sus manos y se llevó las mismas al cabello para tallarlo nerviosamente. Parpadeó confundido, pensando haber oído mal. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se decía que seguramente era un malentendido. Le pareció escuchar _relación_, pero seguramente no era así. O quizá era en otro contexto.

_Debo estar bastante ofuscado con lo de Mukuro e imagino cosas_ Pero una vocecilla en el fondo le decía que pensándolo detenidamente todo tenía sentido. Observó de nuevo la puerta y decidió mejor volver al trabajo. Olvidar todo lo visto y escuchado en esos casos era lo mejor. Lo aprendió con Gokudera y Yamamoto, era un experto en el tema. De no ser así, su salud mental estaría en niveles graves a esas alturas. _Parece que, al final de cuentas, no hay nadie normal en esta base_ Suspiró recogiendo la pluma y tratando de volver a leer.

Concentrarse cada vez resultaba más difícil. ¡Y ese calor no dejaba de empeorar!

* * *

.

Mukuro se encontraba recargado sobre uno de los postes de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. M.M se hallaba mirándose las uñas, cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones de la habitación. Al fondo, recargado en una pared y sentado a cuclillas en el suelo, se encontraba un joven al que nunca habían visto. Los tres entraron a la habitación, abanicándose un poco por el golpe de calor que azotaba la base.

Chrome caminó hasta posarse junto a Mukuro, ocasionando que la pelirroja chistara la lengua y gruñera algo que quedó sin entender para ninguno. Ignorándola, como había aprendido, la ilusionista le entregó una de las dos botellas de agua a su líder. Rokudo la tomó agradecido y le devolvió una leve sonrisa a lo que ella sólo atinó a asentir y sonrojarse. Luego se sentó en la cama, esperando que su cabecilla les dijera sobre el motivo de aquella reunión. Empero, no dejaba e resultarle curioso ver a toda la pandilla reunida en su habitación, en la base Vongola.

_He decidido quedarme aquí_ Declaró entonces el ilusionista mientras descorchaba la botella y le daba un sorbo. Hubo un minuto de silencio durante el cual todos procesaron la información lentamente. De inmediato, Ken se puso a la defensiva y comenzó a gritar objeciones secundado por una muy shockeada M.M. _¿Acaso planean contravenir mis decisiones?_ De inmediato el silencio volvió.

_¿Que ha sucedido, Mukuro-san?_ Preguntó entonces Chikusa, acomodándose lentamente los anteojos mientras caminaba hasta el marco de la puerta para reclinarse sobre él.

_Tengo curiosidad_ Confesó _Quiero ver que tan lejos puede llegar Vongola con toda esta absurda política pacifista_

_¿Pero qué no dijiste que odiabas este lugar?_ Inquirió nuevamente la del clarinete mientras apretujaba sus rodillas entre sus manos _¿No habías dicho que odiabas todo lo relacionado con la mafia?_

El ilusionista no contesto. Descruzó los brazos y cambió el apoyo en el otro polo del cuerpo, tratando de relajar sus músculos. No esperaba que comprendieran sus motivos, ni el los entendía del todo, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de explayarse en explicaciones sin sentido.

_¿Que sucederá con tus planes, Mukuro-sama?_ Cuestionó entonces Chrome, rompiendo el tenso ambiente con su suave timbre de voz _¿Dejarás de buscarlo?_ Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el líder. Este sonrió y luego bebió más de la botella mientras calculaba sus posibilidades.

_No_ Respondió _No dejaré de buscarle, eso es una prioridad_ Todos asintieron conformes con la respuesta _Es sólo que no planeo gastar el resto de mi vida en _libertad_ siguiendo un fantasma_ Las miradas firmes titubearon un poco. Comprendían la necesidad de encontrar a _esa _ persona, pero también entendían, hasta cierto punto, las ansias de su dirigente de disfrutar esa libertad que tanto le había costado conseguir. _Además, estando cerca de Vongola, tengo mayor acceso al poder_

Y eso era cierto. Sabían que ahora el ilusionista tenía la capacidad de manipular al Jefe Vongola a su antojo, y desde que este se encontraba en la cima del poder –rebeldes aparte- el control sobre sus acciones resultaba primordial. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabían que ese no era el único motivo por el cual Mukuro hacía lo que hacía. Había algo más, difícil de comprender, pero fijo estaba allí.

_¿Y cuales son tus ordenes, Mukuro-san?_ Preguntó esta vez Ken, resignado ante los hechos. _¿También nos quedaremos aquí?_

_No es necesario_ Respondió, aliviando un poco a sus compañeros _A decir verdad, desearía que M.M. volviera a Italia, a su misión anterior_ La pelirroja asintió sonriente, sintiéndose importante y útil al ser la primera en ser mencionada _Ken y Chikusa, me gustaría que permanecieran aquí, en Japón_ Ambos asintieron. Esta vez Ken le enseñó la lengua a la del clarinete en señal de victoria, haciéndola enfadar _Chrome, la decisión de que hacer es tuya_

Todos miraron a la chica, que brincó ante la mención de su nombre. Por su parte, ella se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja mientras bajaba el rostro avergonzada de las miradas.

_Me quedaré aquí, con Vongola_ Murmuró _El Jefe es una buena persona, y soy su Guardiana así que me quedaré_ Mukuro sonrió ante la convicción en su voz, a pesar de que casi fue un susurro. Por un momento pensó en el capo, le hubiera gustado que estuviese presente para demostrarle que Chrome tomaba sus propias decisiones. Se obligó a no pensar en la necesidad de hacer sentir bien al Décimo Vongola con esas demostraciones y asintió secamente a la respuesta de la chica.

_También tengo alguien a quien presentarles_ Sonrió señalando al fondo de la habitación. Todas las cabezas giraron hacia el chico en cuclillas. Éste sonrió abiertamente mientras agitaba la mano como saludo.

_Mucho gusto_ Murmuró con voz perezosa _Mi nombre es Fran y me he unido a vuestra pandilla. Trátenme bien, por favor_

Ken y M.M soltaron algo parecido a un _¡¿Eh~?, _Chikusa sólo se encogió de hombros y Chrome devolvió el saludo agitando la mano también e inclinando un poco la cabeza. Mukuro rio con su característica manera y luego se enderezó.

_Él ya tiene su misión asignada, así que no hace falta hablar más_ Declaró _He escuchado que hay invasores en nuestros dominios desde que me he ido, deberían hacer algo al respecto Ken, Chikusa_ Ambos asintieron ante la orden _Aclarado todo, pueden irse_

M.M., Ken y Chikusa partieron de inmediato. La pelirroja le lanzó un beso volado al líder antes desaparecer por el pasillo discutiendo con el chico-bestia. Chrome permaneció sentada allí, observándoles irse, luego volvió el rostro hacia el chico nuevo y se llevó una grata sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie.

_¿Ilusiones?_ Murmuró curiosa.

_Es bastante bueno, ¿no crees?_ Soltó Rokudo acercándose a ella.

_No me percaté de que estaba usándolas_ Concedió.

_Lo he tomado como aprendiz_ Rio mientras volvía a tomar un poco de agua. El calor se había vuelto insoportable al caer la tarde, extrañamente.

La chica asintió y luego desvió el rostro hacia cualquier otro lado. Mukuro se percató de la acción evasiva y acercándose aún más, sujeto el mentón de la ilusionista obligándola a mirarlo. El material de los guantes se sentía incomodo al contacto de su piel, pero ella sólo podía pensar en que quien estaba allí era la persona que más quería.

_Mukuro-sama_

_¿Que sucede, mi linda Chrome?_

_¿No te ha molestado?_ Susurró tratando de soltarse, avergonzada _Mi decisión_ Él la dejó escabullirse y soltó una pequeña carcajada que sorprendió a la chica.

_En lo absoluto. Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca_ Ella le miró curiosa _Todos son libres de seguirme o no_ Aseguró poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida _No eres una herramienta, Nagi_ La imperiosa necesidad de agregar un '_ya no'_ bailó en sus sentidos por varios instantes. Sin embargo, reflexionó en sus últimos descubrimientos y acciones y se permitió una sonrisa sincera mientras agregaba antes de irse _Nunca lo has sido_

Chrome le miró desaparecer por la puerta. Mukuro, su querido Rokudo Mukuro, estaba cambiando. Lo había notado desde que le pusieran en libertad, he incluso un poco antes, algo en él estaba transformándose y no precisamente en algo malo. Parecía estar reflexionando más sobre las cosas que verdaderamente valían la pena. El hombre bueno y poderoso que alguna vez conoció, sumergido en un mar de odios y rencores, parecía estar resurgiendo de entre aquella oscuridad que le invadió mucho tiempo. Estaba alegre, pero no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Cuál sería el motivo de todo aquello?

* * *

.

Por su parte, Dino se encaminó hasta la habitación de la nube, en el área del ex comité de disciplina. Entró sin tocar la puerta, importándole poco si el otro se molestaba. Caminó hasta el moreno que se hallaba sentado a un lado de la cama, mirándole un tanto sorprendido por la repentina invasión.

_Eres un cabeza dura, malévolo, desconsiderado, indiferente, frívolo y cruel_ Recitó con voz firme _También eres un chulo y completo idiota, y aunque seas fuerte soy más fuerte que tu_ Hibari alzó una ceja ante el ataque, un tanto divertido por el arranque del rubio, pero caldeándose lentamente ante la ofensiva _Eres engreído, violento, descortés e inhumano_ Dino jaló aire y caminó aún más cerca _Y te amo, lo sabes, no te importa. ¡Bien! A mi menos_ Puso las manos en jarras _Puedes hacer lo que quieres. No hubo nada entre nosotros ni lo habrá. No voy a rogarte o a seguirte. Se acabó_ Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacia la salida.

Hibari se puso en pie y de un rápido movimiento le cortó el avance.

_Woa_ Soltó con una sonrisa socarrona adornando sus facciones _¿Crees que puedes venir a soltar toda esa mierda en mi habitación y luego irte de rosas?_ Mostró las tonfas amenazador, ante lo que Dino se armó de su látigo por igual.

_Lo creo, lo hice_ Le retó _Esta vez voy en serio, Kyôya. Estoy cabreado_

_No hay ninguno de tus perros falderos alrededor_ Y para dar más fuerza a sus palabras pateó la puerta para cerrarla, poniéndose ante la misma _No eres un reto en estas circunstancias_.

_No me subestimes, pequeño mocoso_ Kyôya frunció el ceño ante el mote y lanzó el primer ataque.

Dino alcanzó a bloquearle apenas, lo desvió hacia un costado y se lanzó contra la puerta abriéndola de par en par. Sin querer darle tiempo, Hibari le atacó de nuevo, esta vez Dino usó el látigo para desviar la tonfa y al instante aprisionar la muñeca de moreno. Con un par de segundos ganados, Dino le arrojó el arma al otro y puso pies en polvorosa, escapando a toda velocidad de ahí. Hibari se deshizo del nudo en su muñeca y arrojó el látigo con fastidio al suelo. Se quedó inmóvil observando la puerta de salida.

_Hoy no ha sido un buen día, al parecer_ El _Kufufu _ que siguió a la frase, le hizo retorcer aún más dolorosamente el estomago al moreno. Se puso a la defensiva cuando cierta –y familiar- neblina de color índigo se arremolinaba en la salida. La figura de su némesis se dejaba traslucir en medio.

_Woa, ¿no has tenido suficiente con lo de esta tarde? Pareces ansioso por morir_ Respondió con sorna, mostrando sus tonfas en señal amenazadora, como era su costumbre.

_Oh, no. Más bien, estoy ansioso por matarte_ Su tridente se materializó en su mano en ese momento, de un tajo, hizo desparecer toda la neblina de la habitación. Hibari tomó la acción como una invitación y se apresuró al ataque.

El choque de armas provocó tal onda de arranque que algunos de los floreros en la habitación reventaron en varios pedazos. Ninguno se inmutó. Se habían sumido en un duelo de fuerza y de miradas, en donde el ganador se llevaría el trofeo de la batalla.

Ciertamente la rivalidad entre ellos excedía cualquier otra. No estaban a un nivel de odio, era algo más allá, pero al mismo tiempo menos desagradable. Era una competencia sobre orgullo y razones de existencia. Saber que el otro existía en algún lado les daba suficiente alegría como para pensar que valía la penar vivir. Valía la pena si podían enfrentarse una y otra vez y desechar cualquier obstáculo que les impidiera seguir adelante, deshacerse de lo aburrida que se tornaba la vida.

Era por ello que podían continuar luchando hasta el final. Dándolo todo, pero nunca sobrepasando la línea. Querían matarse uno al otro, pero sabían que nunca lo harían. No tendría sentido. Todo volvería a tornarse monótono y aburrido si el otro no existiera. Era enfermizo, los sabían, no les importaba.

_No trates de hacerte el duro_ Se burló el ilusionista mientras empujaba las tonfas en cruz clavadas contra su tridente _En verdad hubieras deseado salir corriendo tras él_

_Eso no es algo que te importe_ Rebatió Hibari mientras contrarrestaba el empuje _Deberías estar más preocupado por salir vivo de esta_

El _Kufufu _que respondió a la amenaza le crispó los nervios. Retrocedió para empujar de nueva cuenta logrando robarle equilibrio al ilusionista ante lo cual tuvo que replegarse. Mukuro enserió y Hibari no reprimió la sonrisa de triunfo. De inmediato, el Kokuyô cargó contra él de nuevo y el nuevo choque provocó que fueran esta vez los cristales de las ventanas y la mesa los que estrellaran. Interiormente, ambos pensaron por un segundo que el estruendo no tardaría en alertar a los demás y nuevamente vendrían a detenerles.

Empero, se enfrascaron en una batalla de golpes consecutivos, importándoles muy poco la hora, el mobiliario o cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Mukuro estaba aburrido y nada le divertía más que picar a la Nube. Hibari estaba molesto y no había mejor manera de descargar rabia que una buena pelea.

_Escuche que se irá mañana_ El comentario tomó a Kyôya desprevenido, ante lo que el ilusionista acertó un golpe en un costado que mandó al otro contra el sofá. Se levantó bastante más cabreado y arremetió en contra.

_No se de que estas hablando_ Contestó acertando un golpe al brazo izquierdo, pero la figura se desvaneció en neblina. Hizo un giro de media vuelta atacando el aire tras él y la tonfa estrelló justo en la mejilla derecha del ilusionista lanzándole contra la cama _Y no me interesa_

__Oya, oya__ Se burló poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la sangre que resbalaba por su barbilla _¿Seguirás en negación?_

_¿Qué acaso no eres tú el que está negando las cosas?_ Una sonrisa socarrona y un nuevo cruce de golpes que los envió a ambos a estrellarse contra las paredes laterales de la habitación.

Ambos se miraron fijamente varios segundos. Resultaba irónico que entre sus provocaciones más parecían querer darse valor mutuamente para afrontar los hechos. En verdad se estaban esmerando en negarlo, en esconderlo, en no pensar en ello y descartarlo. Pero parecía evidente que estaban fallando estrepitosamente. Mukuro sonrió contrariado e hizo un nuevo movimiento que fue bloqueado por su oponente.

_Tal vez_ Concedió sonriente _Pero creo que deberías tener un poco de valor y reconocerlo por ti mismo_ Otro ataque y nuevo bloqueó _Frente a él_ Hibari volvió a la ofensiva.

_Toma tus consejos y aplícatelos_ Rebatió _Deja de meterte donde no eres bienvenido_

Un nuevo choque que les separó por la potencia. Ante los destrozos y la onda expansiva del último ataque, las alarmas comenzaron a repiquetear. Los pasos apresurados –seguramente de Kusakabe y su escuadrón principal- se dejaron escuchar por el pasillo.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada. El duelo había terminado y esta vez Hibari había logrado empatar el marcador del día. Mukuro le concedió la batalla con una risilla burlona mientras las ilusiones llenaban la habitación ayudándole a escapar silenciosamente.

_Haré lo primero_ Murmuró mientras se desvanecía en medio de la característica neblina índigo _Nos vemos, Hibari Kyôya_

La puerta, que milagrosamente se mantenía en su sitio, fue abierta tan de golpe que rebotó. Kusakabe la esquivó y entró apresurado a la habitación topándose con un desorden monumental y un sonriente Hibari.

_¿Kyo-san?_ Susurró un tanto temeroso de preguntar.

_Me iré a la otra habitación_ Dictó mientras guardaba sus tonfas en la funda del cinturón y caminaba hasta la puerta, donde un grupo de hombres observaban incrédulos la escena. _Encárguense de la limpieza_ Ordenó fríamente.

Un _Entendido _energético se dejó escuchar mientras se hacían a un lado para dejarle pasar. Era resabido que el Jefe odiaba las multitudes, después de todo. Una mota amarilla pasó volando tras el moreno y se dirigió a él hasta posarse en su hombro. Kusakabe observó a su cabecilla irse con una interrogante en la cabeza. Pero mejor no preguntar, ya tenía bastante en su lista de encuentros con las temibles tonfas, gracias.

_Supongo que fue algo bueno_ Se dijo _Si está tan de buen humor_ Y procedió a dar las instrucciones para limpiar el sitio.

* * *

.

Tsuna observó el reloj en la pared mientras estiraba los brazos a todo lo que sus músculos le permitían. Se acercaba la media noche, por lo que se había pasado por alto la cena. Le resultaba curioso que Gokudera no hubiese ido a llamarle, pero supuso que también estaría ocupado con sus propios deberes.

Meditó sobre si ir a pescar algo a las cocinas o mejor continuar con los legajos restantes para poder irse a la cama de una vez. Su estomago no le dolía ni emitía ningún extraño sonido, así que supuso que mejor terminaría el trabajo y se iría a dormir. Por supuesto, antes se daría una vueltas por el cuarto de control para informarse sobre lo que ocurría.

Debía haber un problema con el aire acondicionado, que no funcionaba. Si el calor seguía tan inhumano por la noche, le sería imposible descansar bien. Suspiró abatido. Malditas responsabilidades. Tomó el siguiente folio y comenzó a leer distraídamente sobre solicitudes económicas mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido durante el día. No pudo evitar preguntarse si lo de Dino se habría solucionado.

Un nombre en la hoja atrajo su atención. Rio nervioso cuando, releyendo el documento descubrió una petición de préstamo para restauración de mobiliario. La suma era absurda, pero se veía imposibilitado a negarse. La carpeta en la que venía tenía el sello del escuadrón especial de Vongola y la hoja estaba firmada bajo el nombre de Superbi Squalo.

_Al parecer Xanxus sigue destrozando el castillo_ Se dijo avergonzadamente. Los Varia le habían ayudado mucho en la última batalla. Y recordaba haber hablado con Squalo sobre algo del bajo presupuesto asignado a su escuadrón.

Tsuna le había asegurado que tenían de los mejores sueldos en la familia. Un castillo para pocas personas era la muestra de ello. Pero Superbi no había hecho más que agitar su espada en sus narices amenazadoramente, sosteniendo firme su postura. _El material es muy débil por el bajo presupuesto, si fuera de mejor calidad el Jefe no lo destrozaría tan fácilmente_. Y con ese argumento había ordenado al capo aumentar los honorarios asignados a su escuadrón. Tsuna se ahorró el comentario sobre la _supuesta_ independencia de los Varia respecto a Vongola, por su seguridad.

Con todo el pesar del mundo, por la bronca que Gokudera y Giannini le echarían encima –¡_dinero desperdiciado en cosas innecesarias!- _plasmó el sello de aceptado y firmó con su letra y más tarde con su llama para hacerlo oficial. Estaba dispuesto a seguir con el otro folio cuando una sensación de revoloteó en la tripa le hizo girar la vista hacia su sofá.

Sentando, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole fijamente se encontraba Mukuro. Tsuna se sonrojó y se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, a la espera de lo que el otro le diría. ¿Qué otro motivo lo tendría allí? Pero el ilusionista no hizo nada, sólo le observó sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición. El capo se puso aun más nervioso cuando le pareció que el ruido del segundero al avanzar parecía más fuerte, pero más lento.

_Mukuro_ Se atrevió a decir para cortar la incomodidad del silencio _¿Sucede algo? Podrías tocar la puerta, ya sabes_ Comentó casual, sin sarcasmo. Como una invitación.

El Kokuyô sonrió al notar el nerviosismo en el otro. Descruzó los brazos y se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie.

_Para que llamar a la puerta si puedo entrar directamente_ Tsuna rio nerviosamente al verlo acercarse. Inconscientemente se echó hacia atrás en la silla, buscando distancias seguras. La noche en la Mansión de Véneto se vino fresca a su memoria.

_Por cortesía, quizá_ Murmuró _Es bueno anunciarse, para no importunar o…_

__Oya, oya,_ ¿estás diciendo que no soy bienvenido?_ Fingió un tono ofendido mientras apoyaba las manos en el escritorio, inclinándose.

_No quise decir, yo, bueno_ Ante el hecho de que la temperatura parecía arreciar por la cercanía, Tsuna decidió dejar de tartamudear como idiota y se puso en pie tan de golpe que la silla cayó al suelo. Rodeó el escritorio dispuesto a huir de esa _broma_ pero su retirada fue obstruida por una mano firme. Mukuro le sujetó con fuerza cuando pasó a su lado, impidiéndole continuar con el escape.

_A veces me pregunto ¿Cuál de todos eres, Tsunayoshi? _ El castaño le miró sin comprender, sintiendo que el calor de la mano contraria atravesaba el guante, la manga de la camisa y llegaba a su piel, quemándole. _El fuerte, el decidido, el huidizo, el valiente, el miedoso o el compasivo_ Continuó, tirando del brazo que sujetaba para que el otro quedara frente suyo. _¿Cuál eres realmente?, ¿quién eres?_ El calor del cuerpo ajeno hizo al otro temblar. Se sentía arder y al mismo tiempo cientos de escalofríos recorrían su ser de pies a cabeza.

Tsuna sabía que había caído en la red cual mariposa en telaraña. Le era imposible escapar de esa mirada fija o de ese tono pausado y firme de voz. Mukuro aguardó su respuesta, apretando el agarre en su antebrazo, impidiéndole huir, exigiéndole. Y Sawada no pudo más que rendirse a lo inevitable. Acortó la distancia que quedaba, sujetando la chaqueta del mayor, suplicando con la mirada el ansiado contacto.

Esta vez no había _hermanos_ que fuesen a interrumpir. Esta vez no había dolor de cabeza, o dudas o miedos. Todo le importaba ya poco. ¿Qué más podía perder? Hacía mucho que su dignidad y su orgullo valían menos que nada, los había arrojado por la borda cuando decidió tomar el puesto que ahora llevaba.

_Mukuro_ Llamó, apremiante, ansioso. Y el aludido sonrió, soberbio, ganador.

_¿Qué me has hecho?_ Preguntó, pero sin intención de una respuesta. Soltó la mano que mantenía sujeto el brazo ajeno y la desvió hacia la nuca para sujetar con firmeza, enmarañando los cabellos castaños entre sus enguantados dedos. A la mierda la cordura, se aplicaría sus consejos. ¿Para que seguir negando lo evidente?

Tsuna arrugó la chaquetilla entre sus dedos y cerró los ojos, rendido. No necesitó más invitación. Sujetando con su otra mano al menor por los hombros, Mukuro se rindió ante lo deseado y cerró la distancia entre ambas bocas. Fue un toque leve, apenas palpable, pero suficiente para electrificar sus cuerpos.

El capo apretó el agarre de sus ya de por si blanquecinas manos, sabía que si no aplicaba fuerza, sus piernas no le sostendrían. Mukuro retorcía mechones de su cabello mientras le estrujaba los hombros sin llegar a ser doloroso. No era un beso brusco, pero tampoco suave. Y en medio del deguste Tsuna se percató de que era completamente diferente al que se diera con Kyoko alguna vez. Aquí no mandaba, pero tampoco se le dirigía, era un beso de dos.

El ilusionista le soltó unos segundos, mordiendo su barbilla levemente, bajando a su cuello y luego volviendo a invadir su boca, esta vez con la lengua de por medio. Tsuna sólo pudo permitirle hacer lo que quisiera, su cuerpo respondía solo, su mente ya no se esforzaba en racionalizar. La mano en su hombro bajó a su cintura y sus mismos brazos rodearon el cuello ajeno, acortando la distancia, disfrutando del tacto del cabello largo entre sus dedos.

El aire escapaba caliente por la nariz, estrellándose en las mejillas del otro, contra sus labios unidos, dispuestos a no soltarse. Tsuna estaba seguro que no sabía besar, pero se sentía capaz de responder a cada movimiento. Deseaba que no terminara, porque no sabía lo que pasaría después, ni siquiera si se repetiría. Y sin embargo, el movimiento de sus labios bajo de intensidad y de repente ya no se encontraba dolorosamente apretujado contra el otro cuerpo. Pronto las lenguas salieron del juego y ya sólo podía sentir el inmóvil contacto de los otros labios contra los suyos.

La respiración agitada era lo único que llegaba a su percepción. Su cuerpo ardía y, empero, podía sentir una corriente de aire helado donde el contacto con Mukuro había desaparecido. Pensaba que podía desmayarse así que decidió abrir los ojos para evitarlo. Sus labios seguían inmóviles, rozándose apenas con los ajenos. Su obnubilada vista se topó con dos ojos de diferente color, mirándole fijamente. Mechones de cabello sudado, castaño mezclado con índigo, caían entre sus cercanos rostros. Parpadeó un par de veces y se alejó lentamente, apenas unos centímetros. Sus labios dejaron de rozarse, el calor se volvió un frio desesperante y Tsuna cayó en cuenta de los hechos.

Acababa de besarse con Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Les gustó? Quieren que siga? Me merezco un comentario o algun golpe? xD

Ryohei fracasó al confesarse! (me imagino que ya sospechaban que de eso iba la venganza de Gokudera ¿No?); a Dino se le fue la firmeza xD es una monada; otra pelea entre esos dos, son un caso; y Fran, tan mono como siempre (amo a este tio xD).

Espero no les haya decepcionado el primer beso. Woa, ni yo se donde acabará todo. En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo esto.

_Respondiendo a los comentarios:_

_**KShieru:** Oh, Reborn es un sabio(?). En cuanto a las consultas de amor, no sé, no me pude resistir a ponerlo. Imaginar a Yama en esa situación fue épico. En cuanto a la pelea de esos dos, era obvio que no se iban a tolerar por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar xD. Por lo de Dino, no te perdiste nada, creo, igual y no supe explicar bien eso, espero este capi te ayude a aclararte y sino, fijo el siguiente si. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Alegresweet:** Hoho, el proximo capi tendrá más Varia, lo aseguro. Por otro lado, es normal de Gokudera joderle el momento a cualquiera, sobre todo si es Yama xD. Hibari sufrirá lo suyo, un poquis, porque es Hibari, despues de todo. Te aseguro que terminare esto. En cuanto al manga, sí, es un abuso injustificado, una afrenta a los derechos de los ilusionistas(?) es una injusticia eso de lastimar a Mukuro (Muere Daemon!). Por ahora terminó la saga de Shimon, al parecer se viene otra, pero no sabría decirte. Gracias por la paciencia! y po leer y comentar!_

_**xxYuunaxx:** Hahaha, pues aquí lo tienes! Tsuna no pudo hablar con Reborn y mira, ya casi que se lo violan xD. Pero descuida, recurrira a su sabio consejo en otro momento (?). Sobre que hará, pues eso tendras que descubrirlo leyendo x]. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar!_

_**Yunmoon:** En verdad lo crees? Es un halago! La verdad es que me cohibe no tener beta, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que pienses eso, es realmente dificil manejar a tanto personaje que no he creado yo, pero trato de pensar en ellos y hacerlos actuar como los imagino en el anime. Hehehe, los ukes dominaran el mundo! La verdad es que, siento que se merecen un poco de protagonismo, ya que se les discrimina luego en los fics xD. Oh! Me vas a matar de la alegria! Que bueno que te guste mi(?) Mukuro! Ciertamente mis resumenes dejan que desear, pero ni modo, hay que joderse. Me alegra que consideres de tan alta valia mi historia. No importa si no es tan popular, por lectores como tu que la aprecian es por lo que uno trabaja. Oh, mi musa me odia, se fue lejos y solo a veces me manda mensajillos T-T, pero aún así seguiré esforzandome. Cuando tengas tus fics arriba avisame, me daré una vuelta para comentarte con todo el gusto del mundo! Gracias por tu comentario y por leer esta locura!_

Trataré de actualizar antes del proximo viernes~

Nos leemos en el 23!


	23. Decisiones

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Bueno, antes de darme cuenta ya había pasado el tiempo. Esto se me esta alargando más de lo que creía, lo cual no se si es bueno. Pero mientras tenga material, lo continuaré xD. Lamento la tardanza, pero este capítulo nada más no quería quedar. Y además, cuando tenía tiempo, a veces no me salía nada para escribir. Espero comprendan. Y pues vamos a lo que interesa._

_Responderé a sus comentarios al final del capítulo._

_**KHR **es propiedad de **Amano**.  
_

**_Perdón por posibles errores en redacción y ortografía~_**

* * *

**_._**

**Capítulo 23. Decisiones**

.

_Junio 24. Por la mañana. Castillo Varia. Italia._

Una molesta picazón en la nariz le hizo estornudar, por consiguiente despertó completamente sobresaltado, dando un bote en la cama y aniquilando con un corte autopsio el almohadón principal que descansaba a media cama.

Miró alerta alrededor, buscando por instinto el peligro, pero un nuevo estornudo le hizo caer en cuenta de la realidad y, con un resoplido de molestia, se puso de pie para encaminarse al servicio. Se lavó la cara y se cepillo los dientes y justo cuando se disponía a deshacer la trenza con la cual dormía, un estruendo, tan fuerte que hasta hizo retumbar el suelo, se dejó oír.

Salió disparado del baño, con la espada en alto y su trenza a medio hacer volando tras su cabeza. Se preguntaba ¿Quién podría estar causando tal alboroto a esas horas? Bel y Levi solían levantarse pasadas las diez, Mammon no se encontraba en el castillo en esos momentos y Lussuria generalmente salía a pasearse por los jardines antes del desayuno. Entonces, sólo quedaba una opción.

Alzó la vista con el presentimiento de que no debía haberlo hecho y se encontró, muy a su pesar, que ya no era sólo la ventana de la torre la que se encontraba destruida, sino toda la cúspide había desaparecido y una humareda, tan grande como para verse desde la ciudad vecina, se alzaba del sitio.

Quiso gritar y maldecir con todas sus fuerzas, pero mejor se ahorró la energía y se encaminó hasta allí. Estaba comenzando a hartarse con la situación. Desde que su Jefe volviera de aquella pelea con el Décimo Vongola contra el Consejo había estado de peor humor que el de costumbre –lo cual era caótico, considerando que Xanxus siempre estaba de muy mala leche-, se molestaba por cualquier tontería y no encontraba más salida para aliviar esa ira que destruyendo lo más que pudiese alrededor.

Y estaba bien, se decía Squalo, mejor que desquitara su ira en cosas materiales y no en ellos mismos, ¡pero eso era extremo! Ya llevaba dos de las cuatro torres del castillo, y toda el ala oeste estaba pulverizada. Muchos de sus subordinados habían huido temerosos por sus vidas y otros más se encontraban incapacitados por severas heridas –o enterrados en la parte más lejana del jardín-. Ellos no tenían fondos para solventar todas esas reparaciones o los gastos médicos; estaban quebrados a pesar de que Sawada había prometido incrementar sus honorarios.

Odiaba reconocerse dependiente del mocoso y tener que pedirle algo, pero tenía que reconocer que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

_¡VOOI! ¡Estúpido Jefe, ¿qué demonios pasó ahora?_ Entró dando una patada a la puerta, la cual ya se encontraba colgando sólo de una bisagra.

Xanxus se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su sillón, bebiendo vino tranquilamente, como si no hubiese un calcinado y desolador paisaje alrededor suyo. Squalo frunció aún más el ceño y se encaminó grandes zancadas hasta estar frente a su líder.

_No molestes_ Dijo el moreno antes de que su Comandante de Estrategia pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

Superbi estuvo a punto de ignorar la orden y ponerse a gritar, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, después de todo. Y no se detuvo porque de repente le hubiera surgido una vena sumisa, sino porque, detrás de la copa que en que el moreno bebía, percibió sin temor a equivocarse, un labio roto y restos de sangre que convenientemente se confundían con el vino. Xanxus no sólo estaba cabreado, estaba frustrado.

Suspiró hondamente, tratando de aplacar el enojo creciente y formular algo coherente para decir, como en los tiempos de antaño, que evitara que le abrieran un agujero ornamental entre las cejas. Xanxus pareció notar el gesto –ya poco común en él- porque apuró lo que quedaba del líquido y arrojó el cáliz contra el muro más cercano. Squalo brincó ante el estruendo y se hizo a un lado cuando las astillas brincaron hasta sus pies, reconoció el gesto como llamada de atención y encaró con el ceño fruncido a su líder.

Se miraron fijo varios segundos, leyendo en las facciones los pensamientos del otro. El Comandante de Estrategia volvió a suspirar, logrando que su jefe enarcara una ceja, ahora sí, curioso. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que duró cerca de cinco minutos, hasta que el de cabello largo se animó a romperlo.

_No voy a ponerme sentimental ni darte clases de ética o psicología_ Soltó dando prudente un paso atrás _Pero sabemos que esto no te hará sentir mucho mejor, así que ¿Podrías dejar de destruir todo y mejor soltarlo de una vez?_

Xanxus apretó la mirada, al igual que su mano sobre el arma que descansaba en su regazo. Squalo no cayó en la amenaza y simplemente sacudió la espada, aún firme, en su mano. El moreno sonrió de medio lado, a sabiendas de que el otro le conocía mejor que nadie, aunque odiara el hecho. La puerta rechinó al balancearse por una corriente de aire y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo medio chamuscado. Ninguno se movió.

_¿Estas tratando de insinuar algo, basura?_ Dijo entonces Xanxus, mientras le apuntaba al rostro con el arma.

Squalo no se movió. Permaneció de pie, con el cañón apuntando a su frente, con ambas cejas en alto, en cierto gesto de rebeldía burlesca. Xanxus podía ser el cabrón bastardo más desgraciado que conocía y si no se andaba con cuidado sabía que no la iba a contar, pero en esos momentos, tenía la certeza de que no le mataría. De ninguna manera podría. Dio un paso al frente, firme.

_Siempre he creído en ti_ Declaró _Sigues siendo Xanxus, sigues siendo nuestro Jefe_ El moreno entrecerró la mirada, desconfiado _¡A la mierda Vongola!, somos Varia, ¿qué no?_

_Quieres decir que me rinda_

_Quiero decir que lo superes_ Una ráfaga de llamas de ira pasó rozándole la oreja, impactándose en los restos del ventanal, consumiéndolos por completo. Su cuerpo tembló por un momento, consciente que el otro no estaba de buen humor y que las insolencias no serían perdonadas, como en otras ocasiones.

_Lárgate_ Sentenció.

_Seguimos aquí, maldición_ Dijo, empero, sin abandonar el sitio _Sawada ganó, vale, ¿a quién le importa? Nosotros podemos seguir por nuestra cuenta_ El moreno cargó el arma de nuevo.

Sabiendo la charla perdida, Superbi prefirió guardar su integridad y mejor dio media vuelta, luego de rodar los ojos hastiado. Se preguntó, internamente, ¿a dónde demonios había ido a parar toda aquella aura que antaño envolvía a su jefe, haciéndole ver insuperable? ¿A dónde había ido a parar el Varia que habían creado?

Iba a abandonar el sitio cuando la grave voz de su líder le hizo girar de nuevo a encararle. Esta vez, la ráfaga de llamas alcanzó a arañarle la mejilla, ardiendo. Pero por sobre eso, lo que impactó al estratega fue el fuerte aroma a quemado, inconfundible, y sus platinos cabellos, aún medio atados, cayendo carbonizados al suelo.

El tiro había cortado de cuajo la trenza, dejando apenas un largo a la altura del cuello. El resto se consumía lentamente en el piso de grano. Squalo contuvo la respiración un momento y luego giró fúrico el rostro hacía su jefe, dispuesto a partirle la cara por tal impertinencia, por ese crimen sin perdón. Y sin embargo, se detuvo cuando se topó con una sonrisa en el rostro del otro. No una cínica o burlona, sino una sonrisa satisfecha, un tanto libre.

_Ya no necesitamos una prueba ¿No?_ Murmuró Xanxus levantándose de la silla. Caminó hasta donde su inmóvil compañero y en un brusco movimiento le sujeto el muñón de pelo que quedaba en su nuca, apretando. _Superarlo, eso dijiste_

Squalo aguantó, estoico, el movimiento. Sin separar sus fijos ojos de los otros. Y luego sonrió. Xanxus le soltó al observar el gesto, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta uno de los muebles que se mantenían medio en pie, abriéndolo. Tomó sus dos armas principales, sus predilectas.

_A veces eres incomprensible_ Murmuró el estratega, echando un poco de menos el largo cabello, pero disfrutando de ese peso faltante, de haberse quitado aquella carga que implicaba muchos años de odio, frustración y dolor, de un pasado insuperable. Había jurado que lo dejaría crecer hasta que Xanxus se colocara en la cima de Vongola, pero en esos momentos, su cabello largo no era más que el estigma del fracaso, la muestra clara y absoluta de que todo su futuro planeado se había ido al traste. Deshacerse de ella quizá sería duro para la costumbre, pero en lo relativo a su espíritu, se sentía libre, como siempre debió ser.

Se sonrió a sí mismo al descubrir que toda la lealtad que aquella trenza llegó a significar, seguía allí. Se había ido el fracaso y la derrota, se había ido la frustración y las pesadas cadenas; pero conservaba, orgulloso, el honor, la lealtad y el profundo amor que sentía por su sádico líder. Porque si había algo de lo que Squalo no se arrepentía, era de haber tomado la decisión de seguir a aquel moreno, que con su rostro arisco y su tono insolente trataba de encubrir las inseguridades y la debilidad que por dentro le carcomían.

Superbi conocía a la perfección a Xanxus y sabía que éste estaba consciente de ello. Entre ambos había más que un lazo irrompible, era algo ante lo cual incluso la muerte resultaba indiferente. Squalo había entregado su vida al moreno y este le había cedido todo lo que lo hacía humano. Xanxus era un monstruo para el mundo, pero para él no era más que un niño berrinchudo y asustado.

_Deja de poner cara de imbécil y mejor asegúrate de encontrarle sustituto a ese enano ilusionista de mierda_ El estratega parpadeó enfocándose de nuevo en su líder, que cómodamente se reclinaba de nuevo en el mullido sillón que usara de trono. _No sería conveniente armar escándalo con un flanco descubierto_

_Créeme, jefe, que podemos arreglárnoslas sin uno de nosotros_ Respondió socarrón _De todas maneras, Levi y Lussuria siempre cuentan como uno solo_ Xanxus soltó una carcajada burlona, se acomodó en el asiento y le hizo una seña al otro para servirle una copa más.

Con una ceja en alto –él no era sirvienta, joder- el de cabellos platinos se arrimó al mueble en donde guardaba las armas el otro, sacó la jarra de vino y una nueva copa y, sin servirla, se las acercó al moreno. Luego se encaminó a la salida, con el estomago algo revuelto por la falta de desayuno y una urgente necesidad de arreglarse el cabello.

_Squalo_ Le llamó el otro, empero.

El estratega se giró, encarándole, pero Xanxus no dijo nada, sólo asintió y apuró la copa. Squalo quiso acercarse a él y darle un capote en la cabeza y quizá, si le daba la vena suicida, besarlo. Pero eso no era para ellos, tenían su propia manera de hacer las cosas. Su relación era compleja y sus muestras de cariño eran duras, agresivas, incluso a veces dolorosas; pero era lo que había y estaban bien con ello. Las cursiladas eran de niños.

Y entendiendo el mensaje de agradecimiento en aquel simple asentimiento, se retiró de la habitación con la sensación de que tendrían nuevos problemas. Se preguntó si había hecho bien en tratar de sacar a su líder de la depresión en la que estaba e incitarlo a hacer de las suyas, pero al final se dijo que no importaba eso. Bien o mal, estaban a gusto con ello.

Por ahora, al menos, tenía un sueldo que cobrar y un par de torres que reconstruir.

Asomándose curiosamente por uno de los muros aledaños a la habitación, Lussuria extendía la mano mientras un lloroso Levi y un frustrado Belphegor le entregan la paga del mes.

_Se los dije, el amor lo puede todo_ Y riendo estruendosamente, se alejó campante por el pasillo.

_Yo lo sostengo y tu lo destripas_ Invitó Levi.

_¿Por qué no mejor te destripo primero, viejo?_ Y haciéndole una seña obscena con la mano, se fue igual. Sin Mammon allí, se sentía incompleto y por entero aburrido.

_¡Yo no estoy viejo!_

* * *

.

_Junio 25. Pasado el medio día. Base Vongola. Namimori, Japón._

Tsuna observó fijamente la pantalla del monitor mientras la voz de Giannini resonaba cual zumbido de mosquito en sus oídos. Sabía que debía prestar atención, pero le resultaba tan banal aquella charla sobre desperfectos, que el remordimiento por ignorar a su técnico no estaba haciendo mella en su conciencia.

Sabía, también, que no era el único que no estaba atento. Yamamoto seguramente estaría quedándose dormido –o en su defecto coqueteando con la Tormenta-, Ryohei estaría meditando alguna estrategia de entrenamiento ante el inminente hecho de que no comprendía nada de lo que se estaba tratando en la reunión. Lambo había huido de la sala justo apenas iniciara la junta, y ni Chrome ni Hibari se habían presentado.

Por último, Tsuna sabía que la mirada de su mano derecha estaba fija y escrutadora sobre su persona. Y, odiosamente, Mukuro se encontraba recargado en alguna de las paredes del fondo de la habitación. Ante el pensamiento, el capo escondió aún más la cabeza entre los hombros y no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente. Gokudera debió percibir el cambio porque soltó un carraspeo leve.

Sawada trató de respirar hondo, le regaló una sonrisa a su Tormenta y éste sólo entrecerró los ojos, perspicaz.

_Así que es probable que esto dure unos días_ Concluyó el técnico _Realmente no comprendo que puede estar sucediendo, pero quizá lo mejor sea desocupar las instalaciones un tiempo_

_Pero acabamos de movernos, ¿no?_

_Ciertamente_ El hombre se pasó un pañuelo por la cara para retirar el sudor _Realmente lamento las molestias_

_No hay problema, Giannini-san_ Le sonrió Tsuna, tratando de enfocar por primera vez en la mañana la atención sobre el hombre _Hablaré con los demás respecto a esto ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas?_

El técnico se tomó unos minutos para contestar, mientras revisaba papeles apilados en la mesa y calculaba los tiempos.

_Una semana, más o menos_ Concluyó. Tsuna asintió y se puso de pie, inmediatamente sus guardianes presentes le siguieron.

_Gokudera-kun_ Llamó _¿Podrías organizar una reunión general de emergencia?_

_Enseguida, Décimo_ Aceptó. Tomo sus carpetas y abandonó la sala seguido de Ran, quien le esperaba de pie junto a la puerta.

_Yamamoto, me gustaría que buscaras a Hibari-san y a Chrome para hablarles sobre esto_ El moreno asintió sonriente.

_Yo iré a buscar a las chicas y a los niños_ Aseguró Ryohei mientras salía del cuarto junto al espadachín.

_Entonces comenzaré a organizar todo_ Comentó aliviado el regordete italiano, retacándose las manos de papeles y saliendo a toda prisa.

Tsuna tuvo la intención de detenerlo para que no lo dejara solo –con _él_-, pero fue imposible. Giannini abandonó el sitio, y capo y guardián se sumieron en un incomodo silencio. Sawada comenzó a sudar copiosamente de nuevo, aunque ya no sabía si por el infernal calor que hacía en la base o por los nervios. Mukuro se movió de su lugar y el castaño sintió que se desmayaba en ese momento.

_¿Volverás a huir, Tsunayoshi?_ La voz sonó suave, casi susurrante.

El recuerdo de su apresurada cerrera de la noche anterior vino a su memoria. Negó con la cabeza, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué. Desvió la mirada incapaz de enfrentar al hombre que ya caminaba hacia él. Se preguntaba internamente si Mukuro le golpearía por su patética reacción de la noche anterior; o si de lo contrario, le besaría de nuevo. Su consternación venía del hecho de saberse incapaz de rechazar cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo, aclarar la situación. Hablar. Pero se encontraba tan perturbado y cansado que se veía imposibilitado de siquiera balbucear incoherencias. Sus labios parecían estar pegados con cola de la más potente, sus pies parecían haberse convertido en espigas de trigo incapaces de sostenerlo y su corazón parecía dispuesto a romper su pecho y saltar desde él al suelo de lo fuerte que golpeaba contra su caja torácica. Se cuestionó, intrigado, si estaría a punto de desmayarse o algo así cuando su vista comenzó a ponerse nublosa.

Mukuro llegó hasta él, después de un recorrido que se le figuró eterno. El ilusionista murmuró algo que Tsuna no pudo comprender porque el nerviosismo había provocado un constante y aturdidor zumbido en sus canales auditivos. La mano enguantada viajó hasta su hombro provocándole escalofríos y haciéndole recordar la noche anterior, para su desgracia. Sabía que si esto continuaba estaría perdido, sobre todo porque aunque conocía de sobra las reacciones de su inexperto cuerpo, no comprendía en absoluto los motivos que orillaban al mayor a actuar así.

Tsuna lo deseaba, quería estar con él, quería ser besado de nuevo, abrazado hasta casi ser partido en dos por el cuerpo que irradiaba aquella ola de quemante calor. Él lo amaba y quería sentirse amado. Pero estaba acojonado, aterrorizado. Parecía haber entrado en una dimensión desconocida y se negaba a reconocer que aquél que toda su vida intentó asesinarlo y hacerse de su cuerpo, aquél que sólo le veía como una herramienta e incluso le había negado su amistad, de pronto pudiese sentir lo mismo que él.

Y entonces el encanto se rompió de golpe. La puerta de la sala de operaciones fue abierta rudamente y por ella entró el arcobaleno con la amenazante arma en la mano, apuntando al par.

_Deja de perder el tiempo, Tsuna_ Llamó ignorando por completo –aparentemente- la cercanía extraña entre ambos, la mano en el hombro del capo, el sonrojo de este y las caras de sorpresa en ambos rostros _Tienes trabajo que hacer antes de irnos de la base_ Continuó caminando hacia ellos.

Mukuro pareció salir de la sorpresa inicial apenas la voz del arcobaleno se dejó escuchar de nuevo. Soltó al abatido Sawada y dando un paso hacia atrás comenzó a reír realmente divertido con la situación.

_Realmente sabes cómo ser inoportuno, arcobaleno_ Murmuró mientras miraba significativamente al capo.

_Anda, Mukuro, ¿estabas aquí?_ Respondió en cambio, inocente, Reborn.

El ilusionista le miró indescifrable para luego simplemente encogerse de hombros y caminar riendo hasta la puerta. _Ya hablaremos luego, Tsunayoshi_ Y salió dejando solos a los otros dos.

Apenas el mayor salió de su campo visual, las piernas del capo flaquearon orillándole a tomar asiento antes de caer al suelo. Reborn permanecía unos metros más allá, mirándole serio pero con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Tenía esa expresión de 'yo sé algo que tu no querías que supiera y lo usaré en tu contra cuando se me dé la gana' que el castaño odiaba, sobre todo porque generalmente era la que más dolores y problemas le ocasionaba después.

_Entonces, Tsuna_ Invitó el arcobaleno caminando hasta su alumno y dando un brinco en la mesa para estar a su altura.

_Antes de que empieces a planear cosas desagradables para mi persona, quiero que sepas que iba a decírtelo_ Reconoció el capo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo. _Pero tú escogiste desaparecer nada más llegar, y estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo, así que no pude_

_Si era todo esto lo que querías desde el inicio, pudiste habérmelo explicado cuando íbamos hacía Italia_ Tsuna le miró confundido _Pude haber pedido que prepararan un acta de matrimonio, y ya que estábamos, pudiste celebrarlo durante la junta del Consejo_

_¿¡Ma…Matrimonio?_ Se sonrojó al entender la burla _¡Reborn!_

_Como sea_ Le ignoró. Y entonces se olvidó de la pulla y se puso realmente serio _¿Estás seguro de esto Tsuna?_

El capo observó los ojos negros fijos en él. Reborn no le estaba preguntando sobre su –inexistente aún- relación con Mukuro o sobre el haberlo liberado, más bien le estaba preguntando por él mismo. Por sus sentimientos y, obviamente, por su cambio de prioridades y por ende de lealtades. Le estaba advirtiendo que se lanzaba sin salvavidas a un embravecido mar, que se aventuraba en un laberinto sin salida, que estaba a punto de iniciar algo peligroso y quizá sin retorno. Era la misma mirada que le diera cuando viajara a la batalla en el futuro donde descubrió su prematura –aunque falsa, gracias a todas las divinidades- muerte.

Y deseó que el arcobaleno no fuera ese bebé. Deseó poder hablar frente a frente con el hombre que se escondía detrás de esa infantil apariencia, con el imponente Hitman que su tutor era. Deseó poder apoyarse en él más que nunca, porque lo que seguía no era una batalla más, era una transición, de sí mismo, irrevocable y decisiva.

_Ese es el verdadero problema_ Respondió, cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa, estrujándose sus dedos entre los otros _No lo sé_

_Estás caminando por un trecho peligroso, Tsuna, debes saber que podrías perderlo todo_

_¡Lo sé, sé que debo tener cuidado, que debo pensar bien las cosas!_ Alegó alterado _¡Pero no puedo! No puedo, Reborn_ Se puso de pie incapaz de quedarse inmóvil. Caminó alrededor de la mesa, agitando la cabeza con la intención de –quizá- poder reorganizar sus ideas _No puedo pensar en nada cuando él está involucrado_

Reborn le miró, pero no dijo nada. Conocía los sentimientos del capo. Lo conocía mejor que él mismo. Habían estado juntos casi seis años y podía jactarse de conocerlo incluso mejor que Iemitsu. Porque Reborn había estado con él en todo momento, durante todas las etapas en su cambio de niño a adulto, durante cada uno de los momentos difíciles, de las batallas que le hicieron madurar a la fuerza. Durante las llegadas y las despedidas. Reborn había sido la sombra de Tsunayoshi todo el tiempo, apoyándole, cuidándole y encariñándose con ese niño asustadizo que ahora cargaba con el peso de un mundo lleno de peligros en los hombros.

Reborn estaba orgulloso de Tsuna, y se alegraba de que estuviera experimentando esa etapa por la que todos pasan alguna vez. El verdadero problema era que no era el mejor momento. La imposición que ahora llevaba Tsuna como Décimo Vongola había incrementado en valor, una mala decisión podía acabar con siglos de esfuerzos, y Reborn tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en ese joven hombre como para permitirle caer por algo que resultaba banal en sus circunstancias.

Pero, por otro lado, él no era nadie para impedirle sentir lo que sentía o hacer lo que quisiera. Él era su tutor y le había enseñado lo mejor que podía, no iba a estar allí siempre para salvarle la vida o para echarla en cara sus errores y exhortarlo a corregirlos. La decisión, al final de cuentas, sería del capo y él, como todos los que seguían a Tsuna y le guardaban aprecio, sólo podía acompañarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

_Estoy asustado, Reborn_ El del pacificador amarillo le miró atento _Sé lo que siento, sé lo que quiero. El problema es que no se qué es lo que el busca_ Abatido volvió a dejarse caer en el asiento _Y ahora mismo tengo tantas responsabilidades en las manos que no puedo simplemente dejarme caer, como quisiera_

Y el arcobaleno sonrió. Lo había subestimado, después de todo. Tsuna había aprendido bien, a su manera desobediente y rezongona, holgazana y quejumbrosa, pero había aprendido. Ahora sólo quedaba dejarle elegir y seguirle a la horca o a la toma del trono.

_Piénsalo muy bien, Tsuna_ Le dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro _Sabes que tienes toda una organización siguiendo tus pasos. Conoces tus límites, no los rebases_ Le aconsejó. El capo le sonrió, aliviado de contar con su apoyo y con ese tutor suyo que le había dado tantos dolores de cabeza como veces le había salvado el cuello. La relación entre ambos era un fraternismo masoquista, pero qué más daba, estaban bien con ello porque era un lazo que nadie podría romper. _Y ahora que ya estas mas cuerdo, ve moviendo ese culo holgazán, que tienes una pirámide de documentos para terminar hoy_

Y cuando Tsuna vio el cañón del arma –que segundos antes mágicamente era León- apuntando entre sus cejas, pensó que quizá su vida hubiera estado mucho mejor sin su espartano tutor poniéndole sobre la línea de fuego todos los días.

* * *

.

Yamamoto asomó la cabeza por las cocinas, buscando a la ilusionista. Pero dentro sólo se hallaban Haru y Kyoko hablando animadamente sobre una nueva colección de ropa recién distribuida en el centro comercial de Namimori. Iba a irse de allí a buscar en la siguiente planta, cuando Miura alzó el rostro y le vio por sobre el hombro de su amiga.

_Yamamoto-san_ Saludó, sonriente, mientras se recogía un poco el flequillo suelto sobre su rostro.

El espadachín le sonrió en respuesta al saludo y, decidiendo que nada perdía con refrescarse un tanto, decidió buscar algo frio para beber en el frigorífico. Ryohei, que venía detrás de él, no tardó en sentarse frente a las chicas y comenzar a explicarles la situación. Un tanto emocionadas ante la idea de salir de allí por una semana –que aunque en un principio no estaban obligadas a permanecer en la base- asintieron comprensivas y se apresuraron a alistar sus cosas para retirarse.

_Quizá podríamos organizar una excursión, hace mucho que no salimos en plan festivo todos juntos_ Comentó, sonriente, Kyoko. De inmediato, Haru le siguió la corriente emocionada. Y comenzaron a planear un día de campo, como en los tiempos de la media.

_No creo que sea mala idea_ Les alentó el mayor Sasagawa. Y entre planes las chicas abandonaron el lugar.

_¡Chicas!_ Llamó Takeshi antes de que salieran y ellas le observaron curiosas _¿No saben dónde puede estar Chrome?_

_No la he visto_ Negó Haru.

_¿Por qué no buscas en su habitación?_ Invitó Kyoko. Ante el asentimiento del espadachín, se alejaron. Yamamoto se dispuso a hacerles caso cuando el Sol le retuvo.

_Déjame a mí_ Pidió mientras desviaba el rostro y se sonrojaba visiblemente _Ya yo la busco, tengo algo de que hablarle_

Contrariado por la petición, la Lluvia asintió y le dejó el encargo mientras se encaminaba a la parte que correspondía a Hibari, para buscarle. Ryohei se encaminó a la siguiente planta, resuelto esta vez a decirle todo a la chica.

* * *

.

_Mismo día, por la noche._

En cuanto finalizó la reunión, el capo abandonó la sala con un punzante dolor de cabeza. Gokudera había ordenado a Ran hacerse cargo de la administración el resto del día. Esa misma noche muchos de los miembros asignados a Japón se irían en una _semana vacacional _de vuelta a Italia. Otros más serían fijados a ciertos puntos de control alrededor de la ciudad, como medida de seguridad.

La Tormenta había ofrecido su casa como centro provisional de operaciones, debido al equipo y al espacio, por no hablar de la privacidad, la residencia de Gokudera -a las afueras de la ciudad- era ideal para el puesto. Se había acordado, también, que sólo los guardianes y los escuadrones principales se asignarían como escoltas o para reuniones –no era el punto llamar la atención-. Sólo un pequeño grupo de voluntarios y la cuadrilla técnica permanecerían en la base, para arreglar el problema del clima y revisar las posibles fallas del sistema.

Cierto era que Tsuna se lo había esperado. La base estaba casi en perfecto estado luego de la batalla, no habían logrado encontrar desperfectos ni nada parecido, lo cual resultaba inquietante, considerando que el enemigo se había movido a su antojo por medio de las ilusiones, mientras duró la guerra. El capo había pensado, para su fuero interno, que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que ciertas fallas salieran a la luz. Dicho –pensado, en este caso- y hecho.

En todo caso, aún tenía mucho papeleo que organizar. Se tomaría un par de días para estar con su madre –había escuchado a su padre decir que volvería a casa un tiempo- y luego se dedicaría de lleno a sus responsabilidades. Quizá así lograría deshacerse de ciertas ideas y podría sacar de su cabeza al ilusionista por un rato.

_¡Décimo!_ Ran apareció por el pasillo, saliendo a todas prisas del ascensor, y le abordó apenas puso una mano en la perilla de la puerta que daba a su habitación. Tsuna le miró serio, sabiendo que el rostro sonrojado del muchacho no era por vergüenza, sino por coraje y nerviosismo, y deseó, para sí mismo, que no fuera nada grave _Ha llegado esto desde Italia_ Y le entregó un sobre sellado con llamas de la última voluntad.

Tsuna frunció el ceño ofuscado. Sabía de quien era esa llama, reconocía a la perfección el color naranja, casi rojizo, que sobresalía en el papel. Y lo peor del caso es que todo su cuerpo le decía que no era un reclamo por los bajos sueldos esta vez, precisamente. Abrió la carta a toda prisa y leyó, al borde de un ataque de nervios –o de un desmayo, porque el dolor de cabeza ahora era insoportable- y luego arrugó la hoja bastante molesto.

_Ran, llama de inmediato a Gokudera-kun y dile que es urgente que hablemos. Prepara una salida inmediata a Italia y trata de establecer comunicación con el castillo de Varia_ Ordenó. Echó una última mirada nostálgica a la puerta de su habitación antes de encaminarse de vuelta a su oficina. Tenía muchos problemas encima como para que ahora vinieran a incrementar su lista de pendientes, gracias.

Ran obedeció de inmediato y él se sumergió de nuevo entre la pila de documentos que ahora era su escritorio. Se acomodó el saco del traje y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos que sus guantes estuviesen allí. Fijo los necesitaría. Escuchó la puerta abrirse mientras escribía un par de órdenes en una hoja, para ejecutarse en su ausencia, y a sabiendas que sólo podía tratarse de Gokudera comenzó a hablar.

_Xanxus decidió comenzar una guerrilla con otras familias aledañas a su territorio. Como escuadrón independiente no usaran nuestro nombre, pero es bastante sabido que se trata de Vongola. Ahora mismo estamos en una situación muy precaria como para poner en tambaleo el nombre de la Familia, iré de inmediato a tratar de detenerle y quiero que vayas conmigo, Gokudera-kun_ Explicó.

No hubo respuesta, empero. Así que ante la obvia ausencia de su mano derecha, alzó el rostro intrigado. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y sus manos temblaron un poco sobre el papel al toparse su mirada con la amable sonrisa del Noveno.

_¡Noveno!_ Gritó atónito ante la visita. Se levantó rápido de la silla y se apresuró a su lado para invitarle a sentarse.

El anciano hombre le sonrió en respuesta y le restó importancia a los protocolos con un gesto de la mano. Se sacó de encima la chaquetilla y el sombrero caqui que llevaba puestos y los acomodó pulcramente a un lado del sofá donde se había sentado. Tsuna tomó asiento a su lado, sonriente por la grata visita.

_Timoteo está bien, Tsunayoshi-kun_ Le aclaró el anciano _Incluso puedes llamarme abuelo, como hacías cuando pequeño_ Rio contento ante el sonrojo del menor.

_No se burle, Timoteo-san_ Se quejó Tsuna _Pero, ¿qué hace aquí, en Japón?_ Cuestionó un poco más serio _Hasta hoy por la mañana creí que estaba en Italia_

_Oh, y lo estaba_ Concedió _Es sólo que recibí una carta hoy, para el desayuno, de mi querido hijo_ La mirada en sus ojos, cargada de tolerancia, perforó la conciencia del japonés.

_Así que ya sabe lo que está haciendo Varia_ El Nono asintió _Y sabe, entonces, el peligro que representa una acción así para la Familia_ Esta vez, el anciano hombre sólo desvió el rostro hasta el retrato que Tsuna aún tenía en su escritorio, ese que gustaba ver cuando las cargas se volvían muy pesadas.

_El amor es un misterio_ Murmuró _Puedes amar a la familia, antes de saberlo. Amar a los amigos aunque no les una la sangre_ Tomó la fotografía en sus manos y sonrió imitando a los jovencitos que sonreían en el retrato _E incluso puedes amar a los enemigos, inesperadamente_ El japonés se sonrojó al sentirse aludido.

_¿Noveno?_ Cuestionó, sin saber a donde quería llegar el otro.

_¿Puedes acompañarme un momento, Tsunayoshi-kun?_ Devolviendo la efigie a su sitio, se puso de pie, tomando sus cosas y caminando hasta la salida. El Décimo asintió y le dio alcance. Caminaron un rato por los agitados pasillos de la base, recibiendo saludos y reverencias de sus subordinados y llegaron hasta la tercera planta, luego de abordar el ascensor.

Tsuna le siguió, ambos en silencio, hasta que frente a sus narices se alzaron dos grandes puertas de cristal. El japonés reconoció el sitio. Reborn había insistido en que se construyera aquella habitación, aún cuando para el capo o sus guardianes no fuese de mucha importancia. Era una capilla.

_Los italianos somos muy religiosos. En nuestro caso, el mundo en el que vivimos nos obliga a huir muchas veces de la realidad, así que es en la fe donde encontramos un poco de paz_ Explicó Timoteo mientras entraba al sitio. Un cuarto espacioso, con bancas de grano y un altar al final. Imágenes y esculturas se alzaban por el sitio. Una cruz en lo alto del tabernáculo. _Puede que creamos en dioses diferentes y quizá nuestros principios no sean los mismos. Pero en el fondo sé que entiendes de esta necesidad, y por ello permitiste la creación de este lugar_

_No puedo entender a donde quiere llegar_

_Tu y yo somos muy parecidos, Tsunayoshi-kun_ El hombre tomó asiento en una de las bancas, invitando al otro a hacer lo mismo _Es por ello que sé que entenderás mi petición y la respetarás_

_Se refiere a Xanxus_

_El puesto que ahora ocupas sobrelleva una carga muy pesada. Quizá en tu caso, sea aún más pesada que la que yo llevé. Lo sabía cuando te pedí para el puesto. Tu lo sabías cuando lo aceptaste_ El japonés asintió _Ahora mismo quizá te arrepientas de estar en donde estas, pero sé que eres un hombre responsable y que no abandonaras_

_A veces no es bueno dar por sentado las cosas_

_¿Sabes para que existen los guardianes, Tsunayoshi?_

_No lo sé, pero creo que puedo adivinarlo_

_Para Primo lo más valioso era el amor. El amor entre familia, el amor de los amigos, el amor que lleva a perdonar y a dar segundas oportunidades_ Explicó _Para el sus guardianes era sus pilares de apoyo. Para todos nosotros lo han sido. Es por ello que no cualquiera puede tomar el papel de un Guardián. Es por ello que todos son amigos tuyos_

_Bueno, yo no diría eso de Hibari-san o de Mukuro_ Rio nerviosamente. El anciano sonrió tiernamente y le palmeó la cabeza, cariñoso.

_Y a pesar de ello los aceptaste en tu familia, les diste libertad. Le diste a Rokudo una segunda oportunidad, sin esperar nada a cambio_ Tsuna agachó el rostro, disfrutando de la caricia. _Fuiste capaz de perdonar, de olvidar. Como yo_

_Pero las cosas son complicadas ahora, si dejo que ellos…_

_Xanxus ha cometido muchos errores. Me duele saber que yo le orillé a ello. Las responsabilidades de mi cargo abrumaron tanto mi cabeza que me olvidé de lo más importante para la Familia: el amor. No fui capaz de explicarle a mi hijo las cosas por cobarde. Le dejé vivir una vida que sabía estaba incorrecta. Sus pecados son tan suyos como míos, Tsunayoshi-kun_

_Noveno_ Murmuró el japonés _¿Por qué me explica todo esto?_

_La carta que envió mi hijo estaba llena de palabras venenosas y retos burlones_ Continuó _Pero lo que yo realmente leí entre líneas fueron reproches de un niño confundido y solitario_ Detuvo la caricia y entrecruzó sus manos _No puedo enmendar mis errores ahora, pero tengo la seguridad de que hay gente a su alrededor que puede ocupar mi lugar mejor que yo mismo_

_¿Quiere, entonces, que le deje hacer?_

_Será para el una lección_ Sonrió _Un regalo de parte del padre que no quiere tener. Yo me haré responsable de sus errores esta vez, Tsunayoshi-kun. Preocúpate, entonces, por lo que realmente obnubila tu mente_

_Hay cosas que no tiene caso pensarlas_ Confesó Tsuna, un tanto abrumado.

_Pero hay otras que sí_ Corrigió sabio _Amar nos puede llevar a equivocarnos horriblemente. Pero también puede ser una salvación. Piénsalo_

_Si es lo que usted desea, dejaré a Xanxus por su cuenta ahora_ Concedió, obviando lo último _Pero si hace algo que afecte realmente nuestra posición, tomaremos medidas, Noveno_

_No esperaba menos, Décimo_ El anciano se puso de pie, le regalo una última caricia al capo y ambos se sonrieron. _Tienes un maestro muy confiable, Tsunayoshi. Él cree en ti y se preocupa_ Tsuna asintió, dándole a entender que sabía eso muy bien.

El hombre se retiró del sitio y aunque el japonés estuvo tentado a seguirle, permaneció allí sentado. Sintiendo la paz que le brindaban la sobriedad y el silencio de aquella habitación. Sabía que las cosas con los Varia eran un tanto complicadas, siempre lo habían sido, pero tampoco quería involucrarse en cosas de familia. El Noveno y Xanxus tenían un punto negro que borrar y no le correspondía a él intervenir.

Suspiró un tanto frustrado. Sentía que, por ratos, el peso del mundo se caía sobre él. Un revoloteó en el estomago le hizo abrir los ojos que recién había cerrado. Empero, misteriosamente, sentía tanta paz y claridad en esos momentos que el nerviosismo que siempre recurría a él en esa situación no le hizo mella.

_Mukuro_ Murmuró, dando por enterado al otro que sabía de su presencia _¿Es que acaso ahora decidiste espiarme?_

_¿Y por qué no?_ Respondió el otro, de pie metros atrás de él. Observando fijo su nuca.

Tsuna soltó una risilla ante la respuesta. Se repitió la conversación con Reborn de esa tarde y la más reciente con el Noveno. Se puso de pie decidido a arreglar ese embrollo de emociones y pensamientos confusos que le impedían desempeñarse del todo.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Mukuro?_ Se miraron fijo, en silencio, por varios segundos. Tres metros de distancia entre ambos.

_¿Qué es lo que estás dispuesto a dar?_ Rebatió el otro, serio.

Tsuna desvió la mirada un momento. Amarrando interiormente todo aquello que quería realmente decir y optando por lo que debía hacer. Para cuando volvió a encarar los heterocromáticos ojos, Mukuro se encontró con la mirada del Tsunayoshi que había hecho un juramento ante cientos de asesinos para tomar un cargo, al Tsunayoshi que había destruido una tradición de milenios. Ante un hombre que anteponía la responsabilidad por sobre todo.

_Nada_ Respondió Tsuna _Lo que sea que estés planeando, olvídalo. No pienso jugar tu juego, no ahora. Soy el Décimo Vongola, estoy a cargo de una mafia, de decenas de ellas_ Sus manos temblaron a la par de sus rodillas cuando estas se movieron para caminar _No sé que es lo que estas elucubrando, pero no voy a permitirte usarme. Si lo intentas, lucharé_ Caminó hasta estar a su lado, sin mirarle. Las manos temblorosas, empuñadas a los costados. Los ojos escociendo por el dolor que quería ser liberado. Tsuna sabía que estaba rompiendo toda posibilidad de lograr algo, aunque fuese una ilusión _No va a haber terceras oportunidades, Mukuro_ Le dijo.

Y se miraron fijo, de nuevo. El ilusionista retuvo el aire en sus pulmones por unos segundos cuando las avellanas brillosas del más bajo le entregaron frustración y dolor puros en esa mirada y, por primera vez desde que empezase aquel juego sin dirección aparente, supo lo que realmente quería.

A él, a Tsunayoshi Sawada, al Décimo Vongola, a todo lo que aquella persona representaba.

_¿Qué hay de aquel Sawada Tsunayoshi que me ofrecía su amistad?_ Cuestionó, sintiendo que realmente no quería dejarlo ir. No ahora.

_Desapareció cuando se la negaste_ Respondió Tsuna.

E incapaz de sostenerle la mirada un segundo más, se apresuró a la salida. Tenía trabajo que hacer, mucho que ordenar. Mukuro se desvaneció entre neblina cuando la figura del capo se perdió de su campo visual.

* * *

.

Nagi se sobresaltó cuando Mukuro –el verdadero- se movió de su posición, recostado cómodamente en el sofá, con la cabeza en su regazo, después de varios minutos de estar inmóvil. Y en una muestra de humanidad, de las que no dejaba ver a nadie más que ella, se encogió un poco y envolvió sus brazos, largos y fuertes, alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la chica.

_Mukuro-sama_ Susurró mientras le acariciaba devocionalmente el cabello. Dejando el libro que leía a un lado.

_No lo voy a perder Nagi_ Le dijo el otro, a sabiendas que ella comprendía, incluso mejor que él, lo que trataba de decir _No ahora que sé que lo quiero_

Y con esa firme resolución, se dejó llevar por un relajante sueño, mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza y mientras dos pisos más arriba, recostado sobre su escritorio, Tsuna se ahogaba en el peso de sus propias palabras.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

.

Bueno, para que les digo más. Sólo no se angustien, aunque esto parezca serio, ya se arreglará n.n Esta vez no hubo 8059 ni D18, pero ya volverán xD.

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**DTBlackheart:** Ten por seguro que las reacciones de Mukuro serán interesantes xD. Bueno, creo que era obvia la idea de venganza de Gokudera xD. No te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, yo tampoco solía hacerlo al leer pero bueno, los comentarios tienen su valía paa los autores así que ahora soy un tanto más generosa. Por otr lado, me alegra saber que esto te ha gustado y me alegra aún más que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que sigas esto hasta el final. Gracias por decidirte a comentar y darle una oportunidad a esto._

_**Alegresweet:** Aquí estan por fin Xanxus y Squalo, espero no te decepcione. La verdad es que no son personajes tan faciles para mi de manejar, menos en una relación, pero hice mi intento de no dejarle fuera. Sí, por fin se besaron, las cosas van progresando. En canto a Hibari no te preocupes, ya escarmentará. Sí, es una lastima que la serie no sea yaoi, pero para esto estan los fics, que no?. Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste._

_**Florceleste:** Cuando leí tu comentario, quise trabajar tan rápido compo para actualizar ese mismo día. Me hizo muy feliz saber que valoras tanto mi trabajo. La verdad es que es algo dificil, a veces quisiera saltar a lo directo, pero no quiero dejar caer la calidad que lleva hasta ahora (aunque no sea lo mejor). Realmente te agraezco tu opinion. Es enormemente gratificante saber que valoras el tiempo que me tomó en darle personalidad a cada uno, en desarrollarlos. Sé que puede ser pesado, pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Es una serie que amo y este trabajo me ha llevado tanto tiempo que le tengo un cariño especial. No tienes que preocuparte por no haber comentado, ahora que sé que realmente tengo lectores que valoran esto tanto, siento que más que nunca tengo que ponerme a ello. Aunque a veces me falte tiempo e inspiración, ten por seguro que tengo presentes vuestros comentarios y que es por ustedes que hago esto. Espero no decepcionarte lo que resta de la historia y que me acompañes hasta el final. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por tus hermosas palabras. Lamento haber tardado tanto en !_

_**fuu-joshi-hita-chan H.K.:** Bueno, reitero, no te preocupes por haber comentado hasta ahora, lo importante es que lo hiciste. Se que a veces mcuhas cosas te impiden leer y comentar, -creeme, lo entiendo muy bien-, así que no te apures. Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que no esoty para la basura y qe al menos puedo entretener un rato con mis historias. En cuanto al RebornxLambo quizá no captaste tan mal las insinuaciones, pero no te adelanto nada xD. Me alegra saber que esto te gusta y te ayuda a pasar el rato. Gracias por darle la oportunidad y tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar._

_**Dotachin:** Bueno, supongo que cada quien. La verdad es que Daemon es algo así como alguien a quien de plano no aprecio xD. Por otro lado, no te preocupes por los coments, se que esto te ha gustado, te doy gracias por ello y por seguirlo hasta el final. Ya era hora que Dino hiciera algo, había sido bastante tolerante. Espero no te decepciones este capi y que nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias por ser mi fan! Me hace muy feliz eso xP._

_**Yad:** Muchas gracias. Es bueno saber que esto gusta. Me alegra enormemente que te gustara tanto el capi anterior, espero este tambien te guste. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar._

_**Yad-12:** Eres Yad (de arriba)? o es coincidencia? Bueno, sea como sea, con Hibari y Dino veremos que pasa hasta el siguiente. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar._

_**Bianchixgokudera25:** Pues muchas gracias por las virtudes adjudicadas y los elogios -incrementas mi ego, lo sabes?- Estoy muy contenta de que te guste la historia y la sigas hasta donde estamos. Espero nos acompañes hasta el final. Te respondo en este capi, seguro que leeras esto algun dia xD. Muchas gracias por comentar. Nos estamos leyendo._

_**Taku-chan:** Hey! muchas gracias por el comentario. Que bueno que esto te guste, gracias por darle la oportunidad. Tu no te preocupes que planeo continuarlo. En cuanto a Hibari y Dino, reitero, sabran que sucede hasta el siguiente. _

_Muchas gracias tambien a quienes me agregaron a **favoritos** y **alertas**._

Nos leemos en el 24! (Espero esta vez tarde menos en actualizar u.ú)


	24. Confesiones

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naaas~_

_Sí, no estoy muerta!_

_Primero que nada: Llegamos a los 100 comentarios! La verdad no pensé llegar ni a los 50. Muchas gracias por haber seguido esto con sus metidas de pata, desvaríos y retardos monumentales. En verdad, muchas gracias! (Me anima pensar que quizá más lo han leído aunque no hayan comentado) Y como diría Chopper: Joder, no estoy llorando de felicidad, ni un poco! (*Llora*) xD!_

_Segundo: Os dije que terminaría esto aunque me tardara el resto del siglo, que no?_

_Y se que pensarán: Joder, un mes y medio (casi dos) para algo tan corto? Ya verán en las notas finales que respondo a eso. xD._

_Antes que nada os aclaro, este no es el penúltimo, aunque había dicho que serían 25, parece que saldrán un par mas. Es eso malo para ustedes? Puedo cortarlo si quieren. Por otro lado, si de pura remota y absoluta casualidad alguien aún lee esto: podría alguien decirme como va el manga, hace mucho que no he podido leerlo y me pica la curiosidad ver que locuras y enredos ha armado Amano-sensei. O acaso ya lo terminó? Os agradecería la info, al menos hasta que pueda darme un rol yo por aquellos lares._

_En fin, como se que lo que quieren es acción os dejo con el capi. Espero les guste._

_Responderé a sus comentarios al final del capítulo._

**_KHR _**_es propiedad de **Amano**._

**_Perdón por posibles errores en redacción, Ooc en personajes y mala ortografía~_**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 24. Confesiones**

**.**

_Junio 25, por la tarde. Base Vongola. Namimori, Japón._

Ryohei dio un par de toquidos y luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió. La imponente figura de Mukuro, quien traía cara de mala leche, le recibió desde dentro de la habitación, con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el marco de la puerta, el ilusionista miró al Sol con claras intenciones de amedrentarlo y echarlo de ahí. Empero, Sasagawa ni por enterado se dio de los propósitos ajenos y con una sonrisa nerviosa preguntó por Dokuro.

Mukuro estaba a punto de correrlo –en verdad no estaba de humor para visitas después de lo ocurrido en la sala de juntas- ya verbalmente, cuando la delicada figura de Nagi se coló por debajo de su brazo alzado y asomó el rostro ante el otro guardián. Ambos se miraron un momento y Ryohei se sonrojó visiblemente antes de empezar a tartamudear incoherencias.

_Si vas a decir algo dilo ya_ Ordenó Mukuro, incapaz ahora de cerrarle la puerta al otro y con un mosqueó monumental.

El Sol se aclaró la garganta y procedió a explicarle a la chica lo que Tsuna había ordenado en la junta. Ella asintió a sabiendas de todo, puesto que el ilusionista se lo había explicado minutos antes. Cuando esto quedó claro hubo un incómodo silencio entre los tres. Rokudo alzó una ceja en señal de advertencia, pero de nuevo el gesto pasó desapercibido por los otros dos. Chrome miró a Ryohei esperando que continuara. Sabía que él tenía algo más para decir.

Sasagawa respiró hondo y contó hasta tres un momento. Luego miró fijo al único ojo visible de la chica.

_Hay algo más, pero me gustaría hablarlo en privado_ Soltó al fin.

Esta vez Mukuro frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la miradita en el rostro del otro hombre. Había malas intenciones en sus ojos para con su pequeña y querida Nagi. Iba a mandarlo definitivamente al demonio para encerrarse a seguir con su descanso cuando, sin decirle nada, Chrome asintió al otro y salió de la habitación rumbó al elevador, caminando al lado del Sol y dejando a un indignado Mukuro atrás.

_Ahora vuelvo, Mukuro-sama_ Atinó a decirle antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Él sólo pudo asentir, bastante molesto, para luego volver a la habitación de la chica y encerrarse a intentar dormir. La única desventaja de tener de vuelta un cuerpo físico era el inclemente dolor de cabeza que, como en esos momentos, le asaltaba de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, apenas y se recostó en el sofá, pensó en cierto capo y decidió que nada perdía con intentar aclarar puntos de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y permitió a sus habilidades explayarse todo lo posible. Un _yo_ etéreo no era pesado de mover y tampoco cargaba con dolores de cabeza innecesarios.

* * *

.

_Al mismo tiempo._

Yamamoto echó un vistazo dentro de la salita de descanso que había en la primera planta de la base, del lado del Comité, puesto que allí solía encontrar a Hibari cuando no se le hallaba en otro lado. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión tampoco le vio por allí. Volvió al pasillo para buscar a algún otro miembro del escuadrón Nube, pero no se veía movimiento por ningún lugar.

Un tanto contrariado y hastiado de tener que ir de un lado a otro con ese calor infernal que había en las instalaciones, decidió que no perdía nada con intentar llamarlo al móvil. Lo peor que podía pasar era que le respondiera Squalo. Marcó al número y en la primera ocasión no conectó. Se le hizo un tanto desconcertante, pero supuso que algo tendría que ver con los desperfectos del sistema así que lo intentó de nuevo.

Esta vez fue toda una sorpresa cuando Lambo atendió la llamada.

_¿Quién es?_ Dijo la voz del niño del otro lado de la línea. Yamamoto miró a la pantalla del comunicador para ver si había marcado mal, pero el nombre de Hibari Kyôya figuraba en el cuadrito de enlace _Voy a colgar, mamá dice que no hable con extraños_

_¡Espera Lambo!_ Le detuvo el espadachín cuando alcanzó a escuchar lo último _Haces bien en obedecerla, pero esta es una línea segura de la Familia, no hablaría ningún extraño por ella_ Aseguró sonriente _Soy Takeshi. Yamamoto Takeshi_

_¡Ah! _ Dijo Lambo del otro lado, con tono de entendimiento _¡El que juega cosas raras con Ahodera! Los he visto, pero nunca me invitan a jugar_ Hizo un sonidito de pensar algo y luego soltó _Voy a colgar_

_¡Espera! _ Le detuvo de nuevo, con un sonrojo enorme en las mejillas, tratando de obviar el tema de los _juegos_ _Ese es el comunicador de Hibari ¿No?, ¿dónde lo encontraste?_

_Estaba aquí tirado, yo sólo lo escuché sonar y respondí. Tsuna dijo que había que responder cuando alguien llamara_

Yamamoto rio nerviosamente. Nuevamente Hibari se había deshecho del comunicador en sabrá dios que lugar.

_Escucha, Lambo. Debes llevarle el comunicador a Tsuna y dile donde lo encontraste ¿Vale?_

Lambo dijo algo que pareció un _sí_ bastante flojo y luego cortó la llamada. Yamamoto suspiró resignado a seguir buscando y con la idea en la cabeza de que la próxima vez se aseguraría de ponerle pestillo a la puerta. O mejor buscaría un sitio más discreto. Y repasando la lista de los sitios más prudentes y cómodos se encaminó al siguiente piso de esa ala, haber si encontraba al menos a alguno de los subordinados de la Nube.

* * *

.

_Mismo día, a sólo minutos de la media noche. Base Vongola. Namimori, Japón._

_¡Con un jodido demonio! _

Haru dio un brinco con el corazón casi en la garganta cuando el grito de la Tormenta invadió todo el pasillo. Kyoko había ido a encargarse de revisar las provisiones en los almacenes para ver que era indispensable llevarse, para conservarlo. Ella misma estaba en las cocinas alistando todo para partir.

La base era un completo caos. Idas y venidas por todos lados. Aquí escuchabas a los _capitanes _o_ capodecimes _gritar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Por allá escuchabas a otros miembros bromear a viva voz mientras cargaban con sus maletas hasta los jets. Incluso había algún osado que se aventuró a celebrar sus vacaciones por adelantado. Parecía que la reciente guerrilla, las perdidas de batalla y el infernal calor dentro de la base habían dejado de existir en las mentes de todos ellos.

Aunque había sido una sorpresa al inicio, Haru agradeció enormemente que los _mafiosos_ con los que debía lidiar casi diario no fueran como los que había en la televisión, o como la misma yakuza japonesa que aterrorizaban a los ciudadanos de vez en cuando. Al contrario de todo ello, se había topado con personas amables, madres y padres de familia y sobre todo con seres humanos con un alto sentido del honor, la lealtad y la justicia. No sabía si tenía que ver con que en lo alto de todo se encontrara el bondadoso corazón de Tsuna y sus amigos, o la rectitud espartana de Reborn, pero estaba bastante feliz de formar parte, sino oficialmente al menos de palabra, de esa _familia._

Gokudera soltó un par de maldiciones más, aparentemente no se había percatado de su presencia. Haru le observó con cuidado desde su posición, con medio cuerpo dentro de las alacenas. No habían tenido una charla desde el pleito entre la Tormenta con Yamamoto, mucho menos podía recordar haber tenido una charla _decente_ con él, al menos no desde el instituto. Si es que se podía considerar decente a estarse molestando todo el tiempo con comentarios mordaces y bromas pesadas.

Pero reconsiderándolo, a pesar de que nunca hubo confidencialidad o muestras afectuosas entre ellos, Haru podía recordar a Gokudera protegiéndola en incontables ocasiones. Podía recordarlo diciendo frases para levantarle el animo e incluso escuchándola quejarse cuando las cosas se le salían de control. Siempre con una mueca despectiva y el ceño fruncido, pero había estado allí. Miura sabía que el chico no era de los que van por la vida diciendo _te quiero_ y a pesar de ello sabía que detrás de toda esa violenta rebeldía se escondía un gran corazón. Quizá era por ello que se había resignado a perder en el amor contra él.

Gokudera tenía marcadas arrugas en la frente, seguía murmurando –seguramente obscenidades- y tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa mientras se apoyaba con un sólo brazo en la misma. Parecía concentrado en algo y bastante furioso. Haru temió que hubiera escogido esa habitación al azar para desquitar su ira de forma explosiva, como comúnmente hacia. Pero en lugar de eso, la Tormenta haló aire, respiró hondamente y se dejó caer completamente desmadejado sobre una de las sillas cercanas.

_Con esa cara asustarías hasta a tu reflejo_ Murmuró la chica entonces, aún con miedo respecto a su persona, pero bastante intrigada por la actitud del hombre. Gokudera dio un saltó en la silla y giró el rostro con tanta violencia que sus vertebras tornaron dolorosamente. Haru no pudo evitar reírse burlona por el susto pintado en la cara del guardián.

_¡Mierda! _ Soltó entonces Gokudera, al parecer aliviado al reconocerla a ella. _Tienes suerte que no venga armado, pude haberte disparado_ Advirtió.

_Pues no tengo idea de a quién más podrías encontrar aquí. Sólo Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan y yo estamos de tiempo completo por estos lados_ Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó frente al albino. Extendió el brazo hasta colocar una taza de contenido humeante frente al chico _Pareces alterado_ Fue toda su explicación al ver el gesto de sorpresa en el otro.

_¿No estarás tratando de envenenarme, cierto? _ A pesar del comentario, llevó la pequeña taza hasta sus labios y degustó el caliente liquido mientras recorría su boca y más tarde descendía por su garganta.

_¡Qué grosero! _ Se quejó Haru lanzándole una patada bajo la mesa. Hayato se quejó por el golpe en la espinilla y le hizo una mueca burlona. _Es té verde, te ayudará a no caer desmayado por el cansancio y a estar menos sobresaltado. Después de todo, no parece que nadie vaya a poder dormir esta noche_

_No estoy sobresaltado_ Censuró el otro, bebiendo grandes sorbos de té. Lo cierto es que le estaba viniendo de maravilla.

_Lo que digas_ Le ignoró la chica _¿Y? _ Inquirió ahora ella en tono burlón _¿De quién estás huyendo? _

Hayato estuvo tentado a decirle que él jamás huía, pero se sentía tan agotado que no encontró las fuerzas en ningún lado de gritar. Simplemente se terminó el contenido de la taza y se sinceró con ella.

_De Ran. Me tiene hasta el cuello de papeles a revisar y ahora mismo tengo que coordinar la salida de todos y las guardias. El Décimo se encuentra ocupado con lo del imbécil de Xanxus y por si fuera poco ¡Al maldito bastardo malagradecido de Hibari se le dio por ignorar las ordenes y desparecer! _ Haru se sorprendió un poco. Lo cierto es que no esperaba que le respondiera sin mandarla a pelar monos un par de veces primero. Gokudera debía estar realmente en crisis.

_Hibari-san siempre ha sido de temer_ Le consoló _Deberías estar acostumbrado a que haga lo que quiera_

_Pero no en los peores momentos. ¡De verdad! No sé que demonios tiene en la cabeza_

Haru se encogió de hombros. Se puso de pie y luego de quitarle la taza vacía de las manos a la Tormenta la rellenó con un poco más de té. Sirvió una más y la cubrió con un paño térmico. Gokudera le siguió curioso con la mirada. Se sentía extraño hablar con ella con tanta tranquilidad cuando nunca se habían llevado realmente bien. El recuerdo de su última interacción privada le causó escalofríos. Haru se dio media vuelta encarándole y le entregó ambos recipientes.

_Puedes refugiarte aquí hasta que estés menos estresado. Iré a ayudar a Kyoko con las bodegas, ya que terminé antes_ Caminó hasta las alacenas cerrándolas con llave _Cuando puedas manda a por este montón de cajas, se llevarán a la base temporal_ Explicó y el asintió _La otra taza es para Tsuna-san, si tienes tiempo llévasela, debe estar igual de cansado_ Se acercó a él y ante el shock del guardián le dio un pico en la mejilla _Esa será la única disculpa que recibirás por el golpe de la última vez_ Aclaró sonrojada _Así ya estamos a mano_

_¡Oye! _ Le llamó el albino antes de que ella saliera _Ese golpe me lo merecía, así que estábamos a mano desde antes_ Se sonrió burlón y Haru no pudo más que enseñarla la lengua en molestia y abandonar el sitio.

Esa sería probablemente la única interacción amistosa que tendrían jamás. Pero Gokudera se convenció a sí mismo de que su anterior juicio no había sido erróneo. La chica, si bien jamás sería de su entero agrado, no era tan mala persona. Iba a degustar en calma su segundo vaso de té –debía reconocer que estaba bueno- cuando la puerta de las cocinas se abrió y por ella entró un agitado Ran.

_Así que aquí estabas_ Farfulló sonriendo victorioso. _No es hora de estar tomando el té. Falta una de las naves asignadas y el Noveno quería hablar contigo antes de partir a Italia. Ni hablar de todos los trámites, permisos y órdenes que se tienen que expedir antes del amanecer_ Caminó hasta él y prácticamente le arrastró fuera.

Gokudera se acordó de maldecir a toda la ascendencia y posible descendencia de su subordinado, a todas las deidades que alcanzó a recordar y –porque no- a su propio padre de paso (aun no se llevaban muy bien que digamos). Pero igualmente se encaminó a sus deberes, después de todo, había sido él quien insistiera hasta el cansancio en ser la mano derecha ¿Qué no? Casi pudo escuchar a su conciencia gritarle: _¡Toma ya, bastardo!_

* * *

.

_Junio 27, aproximadamente a la hora el almuerzo. Namimori, Japón._

_¡Buen día!_ Yamamoto entró sonriente a la vivienda. Se sacó los zapatos y caminó hasta el área de recibidor.

Tsuna asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina y le respondió sonriente al saludo. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras y se veía bastante cansado, pero mantenía su humor de siempre. Reborn tomaba una taza de café sentado en el sofá y mirando las noticias matutinas por el televisor. El resto de los miembros de la familia le saludaron desde sus posiciones, dispersados por todo el piso.

Gokudera había ofrecido su residencia como sede provisional. Si bien no era una mansión, era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que pudieran instalarse temporalmente allí. Todas las cosas personales del italiano habían sido trasladadas a la base cuando este accedió a mudarse allá y el piso sólo había quedado amueblado con lo básico para considerarse habitable. Además, la comitiva que se formó para hacerse cargo de la vigilancia y estar pendiente a los movimientos de aliados y enemigos no era muy numerosa. El resto del equipo técnico había sido dejado en la base para hacerse cargo de los problemas que pudiese presentar el sistema y todos lo demás miembros de la familia ya habían sido enviados a casa en unas merecidas vacaciones, sólo permanecieron miembros que no tenían un lugar fijo a donde volver y habían sido asignados a sus puntos de apoyo y vigilancia. Por supuesto, también se quedaron todos los guardianes, o más bien, los que alcanzaron a ubicar.

_¿No crees que es un poco tarde para aparecerte hasta ahora? _ Le riñó Gokudera mientras salía a su encuentro, al lado del capo, con dos tazas de café en las manos. Le extendió una y Takeshi le regaló una sonrisa agradecida.

_El viejo me pidió ayuda con algunas cosas_ Se excusó _Ha estado teniendo problemas con su columna y no podía cargar algunas cajas de ingredientes para el restaurante_

_¿Está todo bien con él? _ Cuestionó preocupado Tsuna ante la mención del problema del señor Yamamoto.

_Sí_ Respondió despreocupado el beisbolista _Es sólo que esta un tanto más viejo ahora_

_Te rebanaría con tu propia espada si te escuchará decirle viejo_ Su burló Gokudera. Yamamoto soltó una risilla de aceptación.

_¿Alguna novedad? _ Les preguntó Takeshi cuando los tres alcanzaron el estudio –en dónde se tenía todo el equipo de soporte-.

_Giannini-san llamó hace un rato para decirnos que ya identificaron el área dañada del sistema y que se pusieron de inmediato a trabajar en ello. Desde Italia no hay ninguna novedad, los Varia aparte, y tampoco hemos visto ningún movimiento sospechoso entre otras familias_ Respondió Ran.

_Lo cual no deja de molestarme_ Murmuró Hayato. _El hecho de que estén tan tranquilos me preocupa_

_¿Crees que estén tramando algo? _ Inquirió el espadachín. La Tormenta se encogió de hombros indeciso y Tsuna soltó un hondo suspiró. Eso no tenía fin.

_Bueno_ Dijo Reborn apareciendo en la habitación _Por el momento vamos a pensar que es cosa de suerte y a tomárnoslo con calma_ Todos asintieron a ello, conformes _Escuche a las chicas hablar de una salida amistosa ¿Cuándo será eso? _

_Aún no hay un plan fijo_ Respondió Yamamoto.

_Ya organizaremos algo, entonces_ Concluyó el arcobaleno. _Deberían irse todos a descansar. Creo que Ran puede hacerse cargo de las cosas por un par de días_ El chico asintió entusiasmado. El resto del equipo se unió a la misión de hacer la vigilancia.

Tsuna agradeció infinitamente a todos y se sintió enormemente feliz de pensar que tendría una especie de cortas pero maravillosas vacaciones, después de tanto tiempo.

_Yo me quedaré aquí, al menos hoy_ Comentó Gokudera. Yamamoto caminó hasta su lado y le pasó una mano por los hombros. El albino chasqueó la lengua y se sacudió, aunque no pudo quítaselo de encima.

_Yo igual_ Concluyó Takeshi.

_Yo iré a casa, entonces_ Todos los presentes asintieron y le desearon un buen día. Se veía tan cansado que nadie se atrevía ni deseaba retenerlo ni un segundo más. Tsuna concluyó entonces que pasaría los próximos dos días en su antigua casa.

Reborn se fue con él y, aunque el piso de Gokudera se hallaba en las afueras de Namimori, no tardaron mucho en arribar a la casa de los Sawada. Tsuna admiró entusiasmado la estructura de aquella sencilla vivienda, con su jardín cuidado y la colada tendida en los secaderos. No se escuchaba mucho ruido, lo cual se le hizo un tanto extraño puesto que I-pin y Lambo se habían encaminado a casa primero. Reborn saltó desde su hombro, donde hizo todo el recorrido sentado, y caminó hasta la puerta principal.

_Seguramente salieron de compras_ Comentó _Esperemos dentro_ El capo asintió y tomando la llave extra que su madre siempre guardaba en el marco superior de la ventana frontal, entró a su casa.

El ambiente calmo y la sensación a limpio que le recibieron le hicieron tambalear las rodillas. Por un momento casi se pone a gritar _¡Estoy de vuelta! _como en sus años estudiantiles. Se encaminó a las cocinas a husmear en el frigorífico por si encontraba algo comestible, al final se topó con algunos onigiris envueltos que seguramente habían sobrado del almuerzo y los tomó. En la estufa se encontraba una tetera con algo de té aún tibio. Tsuna hurgó en las alacenas en busca de una taza y luego de llenarla comenzó a comer, sin molestarse en recalentar la comida. Reborn le avisó que estaría en la estancia viendo el televisor. Al parecer también estaba considerando estos días como unas vacaciones.

El capo se quedó solo en el comedor, en silencio. Se acordó del último día que estuvo en casa y se sonrojó al pensar que Mukuro había tomado té sentado en la silla a su derecha. Observó la taza entre sus manos y se pregunto si sería la misma que tuviera el ilusionista entonces. Concluyó que no era posible y terminó rápidamente sus alimentos para luego encaminarse a su habitación.

Se suponía que las cosas con Mukuro ya se habían zanjado. Ahora debía de pensar en él sólo como su guardián y tener cuidado de sus acciones. Después de todo, había prometido hacerse responsable de su liberación y como estaban las cosas lo que menos necesitaban eran más problemas.

Su cuarto seguía como siempre. Nana cuidaba que hasta el más mínimo detalle quedara intacto. Tsuna soltó un quejido de frustración al pensar que esa habitación ahora también le traía recuerdos vergonzosos. Recuerdos que él mismo había usado de excusa para escapar de una lucha en las que tenía todo para perder. Las palabras del Noveno se le vinieron a la cabeza.

_¿En verdad seré sólo un cobarde?_

Decidió ponerse cómodo y dormir un rato, en lo que su madre volvía. Se quitó el saco y la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa y el pantalón. Se arrojó en la cama, con los pies colgando del colchón y el rostro enterrado en las almohadas. Es verdad que ahora mismo estaba vulnerable y solo y que las cosas, si no tenía cuidado, podían ponerse serias. Pero pensar tranquilo que Reborn, el siempre confiable Reborn, estaba en el piso de abajo, dispuesto a no abandonarlo, le permitió sumirse en un reparador sueño que no había tenido en varios días.

Caviló en el ilusionista una última ocasión y en el interior de su ya obnubilada mente se dijo que no dañaba a nada ni a nadie sólo por pensar en él de vez en cuando. Llamó su nombre en un leve susurro mientras se imaginaba una realidad paralela donde la mafia y las preocupaciones de una vida como la suya no existían. Mientras comenzaba a soñar con una sonrisa que en ese mundo alterno era completamente suya. No imaginó, por supuesto, que su llamado había sido atendido y que no sólo era Reborn quien velaba su sueño.

* * *

.

_Junio 26, madrugada. Italia._

Dino se levantó presuroso del sofá donde hasta hacía unos segundos leía algunos documentos. Se había cansado de estar en el escritorio y, con el consentimiento de Romario, abandonó el estudio para continuar con sus labores en su habitación. Después de todo, no tenía absolutamente nada de sueño. Llevaba quizá un par de horas sumido en el trabajo cuando las alarmas de la mansión se activaron y se dejó oír un enorme alboroto en la planta baja.

Por un momento pensó que sería cosa de los Varia, que andaban dando problemas por aquellos rumbos. Quizá Squalo había venido a joderlo o a pedirle alguna cosa –no que lo hiciera muy seguido, pero nunca se sabe-. Pero luego dedujo que ni siquiera ellos serían tan locos como para armar alboroto en territorio de los Cavallone, menos sabiendo que él estaba en Italia y no en Japón y que eso podía costarles el apoyo de toda la alianza. Así pues, concluyó que sería cosa de alguna mafia insatisfecha con los recientes acontecimientos y que, a falta de poder lanzarse contra la cabecilla de la revolución anterior –léase Vongola-, había decidido cargar contra la segunda familia más poderosa en la línea: ellos.

Se puso los zapatos y cogió el látigo de repuesto que siempre guardaba en alguno de los muebles de la habitación. Salió presuroso en busca de Romario para averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Empero, le fue imposible dar con su mano derecha por lo que decidió bajar a la primera planta y enfrentarse cara a cara con quien sea que estuviese invadiendo sus terrenos.

Nada lo preparó para ver a varios de sus hombres inconscientes en el suelo y a otro más intentando contener en grupo al invasor. Porque Dino, desde donde estaba –la base de las escalera- podía distinguir sólo a uno vistiendo diferente a sus hombres. Fúrico, como no recordaba haber estado en bastante tiempo, se encaminó hasta el tumulto dispuesto a vengar a su querida y agredida familia cuando casi se va de espaldas al ver de quien se trataba.

_¡Kyôya!_ Le llamó indignado, sin creerse del todo que el moreno estaba ahí. El aludido y sus hombres le observaron, percatándose recién de su presencia. La estancia enmudeció por algunos segundos hasta que el japonés bajó las tonfas, no en señal de rendición, sino como pidiendo una momentánea tregua. Dino frunció el ceño, aún molesto _Déjenme con él a solas, muchachos_ Sus hombres obedecieron y al instante se retiraron, llevándose a sus noqueados compañeros. Cuando sólo quedaron ellos dos, el Cavallone se cruzó de brazos y con el tono más firme y serio que pudo articular cuestionó _¿Qué significa esto?_

Hibari guardó por fin sus armas, acomodándolas a su cinturón, en su espalda, luego fue él quien se cruzó de brazos y enfrentando al rubio le respondió.

_Fueron ellos quienes atacaron primero_

_Por supuesto_ Concedió Dino _Fui yo quien les ordenó que no dejaran pasar a nadie. Mucho menos si se trataba de ti_ El moreno frunció el ceño ante esto último. El italiano se mantuvo firme _Creí que habíamos zanjado asuntos en la base hace unos días_

_Tu fuiste el único que dedujo eso_ Respondió.

_Pues no creo que haya nada que tengamos que tratar. Así que por favor, si no quieres que te ataque, retírate_ Su tono sonó más a suplica que a orden, estaba consciente de ello. Sin embargo, su postura no varió ni un ápice. Hibari no se movió. Dino se exasperó un poco. No quería ver al moreno en esos momentos porque si lo hacía rápidamente sucumbiría ante él, como siempre sucedía. Quería mantenerse firme por un tiempo, al menos una vez. Demostrarle a Kyôya que no era una marioneta o un juguete cualquiera. Que se tomaba las cosas en serio y no estaba dispuesto a jugar un tira y afloja cualquiera. _¿Que más quieres, Kyôya?_ Pidió saber, ya con la voz hecha un vago sonido.

El moreno descruzó los brazos y se le aproximó. Una vez enfrente de él rebuscó bajo su propia chaqueta del traje y extrajo el látigo de Dino enrollado. Se lo empujo sin dejar de mirarle y Dino lo cogió contrariado. Era su látigo predilecto, el que regalara Reborn de parte de León y el que había dejado en manos de la Nube durante su último enfrentamiento, cuando huyó.

_Te lo dejaste la última vez_ Dijo Hibari _Si de por sí eres patético, sin el no eres nada_

_Aún no me has ganado_ Recordó el rubio ante la última sentencia, aún atontado por la acción. El moreno volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez retándole con la mirada, pero Dino lo dejó pasar concentrado en otro asunto. _¿Estás diciendo que hiciste todo el viaje hasta acá sólo para devolverlo?_

Kyôya volvió el rostro, como intentando restarle importancia, pero Dino reconoció en ese gesto una forma de esconder su vergüenza. Las mejillas blancas del japonés estaban casi imperceptiblemente rojas. El capo no supo si ponerse a reír como loco de la emoción o llorar como un bebé. A su propia retorcida manera, Hibari había ido allí siguiéndole para arreglar las cosas. Esa era su astuta manera de decirle que le importaba y que lamentaba lo que fuera que debía lamentar.

_No te la tengas tan creída_ Murmuró entonces la Nube, tomando al rubio con a guardia baja.

Dino reaccionó sólo cuando sus mejillas fueron sujetadas por las fuertes manos del moreno y éste se estiró un poco –el rubio seguía siendo un poco más alto- para plantarle un beso en los labios. Fue tanta la sorpresa que el Cavallone no pudo hacer nada, ni responder ni apartarle. Se suponía que seguía molesto y eso no debía estar pasando. Empero, eran tan pocas las ocasiones en las que el moreno se mostraba interesado en su _relación _que no podía ni quería joder el momento. ¿Qué hacer, entonces? Hibari solucionó su dilema rompiendo el contacto y, sonriendo como sólo el podía –de aquella manera malévola y burlona-, apartándose él.

_¿Qué…?_ Pero se censuró a sí mismo. Lo cierto es que no tenía idea de que decir o preguntar, aún cuando mil cosas le volaban por la mente.

_La próxima vez que decidas terminar las cosas por ti mismo y huir, ten en cuenta que te perseguiré hasta encontrarte_ El rubio se sonrojó con la declaración tan firme y la fiera mirada fija en sus propios ojos _Y te morderé hasta la muerte cuando lo haga_

Un escalofrió recorrió al capo, quien sólo atinó a asentir estúpidamente mientras aferraba entre sus manos el látigo. Quizá, después de todo, las especulaciones de Tsuna y las suyas estaban un tanto erradas. Quizá, muy en el fondo, Kyôya si podía enamorarse. Completamente a su manera, por supuesto. Por el momento, le bastaba con esa simple declaración que implicaba algo mucho más profundo que una amenaza cualquiera.

Y mientras ellos se ponían al corriente de lo ocurrido y acordaban ciertos puntos, en la puerta, cuidando de no estorbar a la privacidad de la parejita que se reconciliaba en el recibidor –el cielo los protegiera de que Hibari escuchara alguna vez esa frase-, Kusakabe se disculpaba, bastante avergonzado, por el revuelo armado por su líder. Romario le restaba importancia al asunto.

_Incluso el jefe parece haber olvidado que hay miembros de la familia en recuperación ahora mismo_ Sonrió y el ex vicepresidente del CD no supo como interpretar aquel gesto. _En cuanto a ustedes ¿No les dará problemas el haber venido acá sólo por esto?_ señaló hacía sus espaldas, donde estaban capo y guardián.

Sin saber muy bien como explicar las cosas, Kusakabe sólo rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la barbilla inquieto.

_Bueno, probablemente_ Concluyó _Pero Kyo-san dice que ya se ha encargado de ello_

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos. Algunos murmullo llegaron desde el recibidor. Sabían que la Nube tenía una manera peculiar de hacer las cosas así que mejor cortaron por lo sano y no continuaron por aquella línea de conversación: además, ya que aquella reunión parecía que demoraría bastante, prefirieron darles más privacidad.

_¿Quieres una copa de vino?_ Ofreció la mano derecha del Cavallone.

_Sería grandioso_ Respondió sonriente Tetsuya siguiendo al hombre mientras entablaban una charla cualquiera. Mientras se quejaban mutuamente de tener que trabajar no sólo de consejeros y amigos, sino a veces, también de niñeras.

* * *

.

_Junio 27, poco después del medio día. Residencia Sawada._

Se estaba muy bien ahí. A pesar de que sabía que no era más que un sueño. El lugar era tranquilo, lo llenaba de paz. Se sentía libre como nunca, cómodo y protegido. Era maravilloso poder crear esas escenas para él. Se removió un poco para acomodarse y el hombre que hasta entonces le prestara sus piernas para descansar sobre ellas inclinó el rostro curioso.

_¿Estás incomodo?_ Inquirió.

_Sólo estaba pensando_ Respondió negando con la cabeza _Se está muy a gusto aquí_

_Sí, eso creo_

Tsuna sonrió ante el asentimiento y abrió los ojos para toparse con una mirada bicolor. Se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos. Entonces el capo suspiró apesadumbrado y se enderezó.

_Ojalá no fuera sólo un sueño_

_Podría no sólo serlo_ Tsuna observó al Mukuro frente a él. Sabía que era producto de su imaginación, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso por tenerlo tan cerca. No podía evitar pensar –anhelar- que fuera el verdadero.

_Imposible_ Negó.

_¿Por qué?_ Insistió, empero, el otro. El capo deseó que su conciencia fuera más obediente y no deseará tanto las respuestas. Deseó que se conformara con lo que él podía darle.

_La verdad no tengo un motivo claro_ Respondió. _Pero estoy asustado. Tengo mucho miedo_ Explicó mientras enterraba el rostro entre sus manos _Hay tantas cosas que dependen de mi. Es decir, sé que Mukuro no es una mala persona, pero no puedo simplemente dejarme caer y dejar las cosas fluir sin preocuparme de las consecuencias_ Se dejó caer de espaldas en el verde y suave pasto que cubría el suelo _No sé qué es lo que piensa o lo que quiere, eso es lo que más me aterra_ Suspiró descubriendo su rostro _Un error podría costar caro. No sólo para mí, sino para muchas personas_

El otro no dijo nada, sólo le miró fijamente. Intenso. De una manera tan profunda y escrutadora que Tsuna sintió su estomago revolverse por los nervios y la ansiedad. Se quedó inmóvil, atrapado en la telaraña de ese par de ojos. Era increíble como su mente podía recrear con tal detalle a ese hombre, esa realidad inexistente. De pronto, el ilusionista se movió hacia él. Gateó un par de pasos sobre el suelo y cubrió el cuerpo del castaño con el propio. Sus manos y rodillas como todo soporte. Sus rostros a la misma altura, separados por unos cuantos centímetros. Tsuna se coloró. Increíblemente no había pensado en besarlo, pero la figura creada en su mente parecía estar forjándose una conciencia propia y estar decidido a hacerlo.

Y tal como lo había vaticinado –o quizá fuera él quien lo forzó al pensarlo, ya no estaba seguro de nada- el de cabellos largos cerró las distancias y le besó. Suave. Diferente a aquella ocasión en el estudio. De una forma lenta, pausada, disfrutando cada roce y movimiento de los labios ajenos con los suyos.

A pesar de que quería abandonarse a la sensación, el capo se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Ni siquiera pudo ceder al deseo de cerrar los ojos y allí, tirado de espaldas en aquel escenario creado por su consciencia –o inconsciencia- permaneció observando los ojos contrarios mientras su cuerpo se sumergía en el acto. Mientras cada célula de su ser se incluía en aquel beso. Sin separarse, Mukuro acarició su cabello, una caricia familiar. Y luego de unos segundos, sin dejar de mirarse, se rompió el contacto. El mayor se apartó un poco, sin levantarse aún, y sonrió. Con un tinte juguetón y un rastro de victoria. Tsuna era un deshecho en el suelo. Se sentía como gelatina al sol. Desmadejado, a merced de su captor.

Y entonces, en un segundo de lucidez, se dio cuenta.

Se sentó de golpe, casi estrellando su rostro con el del otro –si este no se hubiera apartado a tiempo- y mirándole acusador. Mukuro soltó una risa, entre divertida y burlona, y el capo sintió ganas de golpearlo.

_Bastardo_ Alcanzó a murmurar mientras cierta bruma cubría el sitio y el era arrastrado forzosamente a la conciencia. Cuando abrió sus ojos, aún embotado por el sueño, lo primero que vio fue esa sonrisa socarrona frente suyo. Se sonrojó por la vergüenza y por los nervios, pero frunció el ceño en clara muestra de descontento. _No es amable husmear en la mente de otros_

_Sólo me aseguraba que no tuvieras pesadillas_ Se excusó el ilusionista, aún inclinado sobre él, sentado al borde del colchón.

Tsuna apenas y podía hacer algo. Seguía boca abajo y con el otro cubriendo sus rutas de escape. Sentía la cara caliente y ya no estaba seguro ni cuál era el motivo. Remotamente se preguntaba ¿Dónde demonios estaba Reborn cuando se le necesitaba? Un movimiento le puso alerta, alzó el rostro todo lo que pudo para decirle algunos cuantos improperios al ilusionista antes que pudiese siquiera intentar nada, pero en el justo instante en que se movió para enfrentarlo, Mukuro le sujeto del costado con fuerza para girarle. El movimiento lo pillo desprevenido y cuando iba a quejarse los labios ajenos lo dejaron mudo. Manos firmes a sus costados y labios unidos. Una lengua juguetona humedeciendo aun más su boca. Pero esta vez no estaba soñando, era real.

Bastante frustrado, porque no quería apartarse pero tampoco quería seguir siendo burlado de esa manera, tratado como alguien débil y maleable, pegó un puñetazo en el pecho ajeno y alejó como pudo al ilusionista de sí. Un metro de distancia, su mano aún en el pecho del más alto, guardando su espacio celosamente. Sus ojos fijos en los ajenos y su corazón tan acelerado como su respiración.

Hubo un par de minutos sin que ninguno hiciera movimiento alguno. Tsuna estaba enojado, avergonzado, completamente estropeado. Había dicho todo lo que no debía al otro, había sido débil frente a quien no convenía. Mukuro le había engañado de nuevo, husmeando en sus intimidades. Y ahora mismo se divertía con ello. Se sintió incapaz de sostener la firme mirada bicolor y simplemente desvió el rostro. El más alto entonces se movió. Alzó su propia mano y sujeto la temblorosa de Tsuna, que seguía aferrada a su pecho, empujándole pero impidiéndole huir. El cuerpo del capo se estremeció ante la delicadeza del gesto y el contacto de sus pieles, ahora no había guantes molestos en medio de aquel tacto. Armándose de valor Tsuna levantó el rostro y los ojos firmes y su mano atrapada en las cálidas ajenas le desarmaron por completo. Todo su temple se esfumó como si jamás hubiese estado ahí.

_No logro entenderlo_ Susurró. Tan bajito que creyó que el otro no podría escucharle. Pero incluso así, Mukuro pareció comprender las palabras a la perfección porque aferró fuerte la mano entre las suyas. _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Mukuro?_ Pidió de nuevo, sincero. Completamente abatido por el cúmulo de emociones en sí mismo.

Pero esta vez no hubo seriedad en el rostro ajeno. El ilusionista sonrió de lado, victorioso. Como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento y todo estuviera saliendo según el guión.

_Todo_ Concluyó y cerró las distancias atrapando el tembloroso cuerpo de nuevo entre el suyo y el colchón. Besando sus labios con calma, como si disfrutara de la sensación. Tsuna sintió ganas de llorar, de gritarle y empujarlo, pero parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas. Permaneció laxo hasta que el otro se apartó un poco, una mano desnuda voló a su cabellera, acariciando las hebras suavemente y un escalofrió le recorrió entero al gesto _Te quiero a ti_

Y cuando Mukuro volvió a besarle Tsuna supo que todo estaba perdido. No sería capaz de retroceder aun cuando sabía que estaba metiéndose en el cráter del volcán. Todo terminaría después de ello o quizá comenzaría. Si era un juego o no, estaba por descubrirlo. Todas sus responsabilidades se arremolinaron en su cabeza junto con sus deseos y se convirtieron en una quimera que se incineró al toque de las manos ajenas en su cuerpo.

Podrían pasar mil cosas y Tsuna se dio cuenta que sólo había algo rondando por su cabeza en esos momentos de poca lucidez: _Amar nos puede llevar a equivocarnos horriblemente. Pero también puede ser una salvación._ Si sería salvado o condenado, quería averiguarlo.

Y quería hacerlo en ese instante, en esos brazos. No importaba nada más.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

.

Y que dijeron: Ya cayó! xD. Joder, mi Tsuna es tan voluble como facilote. Quieren morderme hasta la muerte ahora? No lo hagan, no será bueno para nadie (¿).

_**Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**_

_**Catunacaty:** xD! Me alegra que pienses eso de los personajes, a veces no puedo evitar decirme que me salgo un tanto del original, pero dado que los estoy manejando de esta manera es mucho más sencillo para mí. Lo cierto es que jamás haré uno igual al de Amano, pero los amo tanto como son que quiero hacerlos lo más parecido posible al canon. Amé relatar la interacción de Mukuro y Hibari (un tanto de 1869/6918 para satisfacer mi mente dañada, creo xP), siempre he creido que la relación de ellos dos es un amor apache haha. Bueno, Tsuna se quiso hacer el interesante, pero tampoco va a durar mucho. Creo que ya lo notaste xD. Me alegra que te guste mi trabajo, espero no decepcionarte ni ahora ni en el futuro. Gracias por tu comentario!_

_**Taciana:** Pues para eso se vive y trabaja xD. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar._

_**Joshihita-san:** xD! No te preocupes por cuando comentas, lo importante es que lo haces hehe. Sip, se armó un pequeño dramita, pero bueno, creo que ni siquiera Tsuna se creyó tanto eso de hacerse difícil, ya sabes. Te deseo suerte con eso de la mafia (¡Animo!) Los padres son almas de dios, es todo un karma lo que tiene que soportar con nosotros los hijos. He escuchado de Catemaco antes, es un buen lugar para quitar las malas vibras? Donde está? Que bueno que te molara el Xanxus/Squalo, así es como me imagino un algo entre ellos (y aquí entre nos, amo a Squalo con pelo corto o). En cuanto a Bel, no te adelanto nada. Me alegra que te gustara el capi, espero este lo haga. Gracias por tu comentario!_

_**Taku-chan:** Gracias por el halago. Me encanta que esto te guste. Si, bueno, un gran puesto conlleva grandes responsabilidades y sacrificios, pero como ves, tampoco es como si los fuera a torturar tanto (24 capítulos y aún nada, creo que ya es suficiente xD). Espero te guste este! Gracias por el comentario._

_**Yad12:** Si bueno, no lo odies tanto. Es algo por lo que tenía que pasar. Nuestro Tsu-kun es todo menos egoísta. Pero Mukuro-chan tampoco la va a tener tan difícil (Más de lo que la ha tenido hasta ahora?) no se me da mucho el drama, creo xD. Espero esto te guste! Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Sheila:** Gracias por eso, por el apoyo y sobre todo por la paciencia. Espero esto te siga gustando. Me alegra que te parezca merecedor de seguirlo. Gracias por tu comentario._

_**Bianchixgokudera25:** Muchas gracias por la oportunidad. Me alegra que te guste. Espero seguirnos leyendo, entonces. Gracias por la paciencia y el comentario!_

_**Yunmon:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, afortunadamente pronto tendré vacaciones (un par de semanas más, yuju!) así que tendré un poco más de tiempo para darle caña a la historia. Siempre he creído que Tsuna es una persona inocente, pero al mismo tiempo bastante madura, es sólo que no le dejan ser. Su corazón es taan grandote~. Al final vas a ver que en realidad siempre hay un equilibrio entre las cosas, aunque se haga difícil no tardará mucho en ceder (creo que le capi lo dice todo xD). Ya viste como van las cosas con Dino y Hibari, cierto que son complicadas de inicio y Hibari es tan voluble como sádico, lo bueno del asunto es que creo que Dino es tan simple que lo acepta de esa manera (es como yo, feliz con las pequeñas cosas). Con los otros dos, bueno, son tan fáciles de manejar y los quiero tanto que ya no son un problema, tu lo has dicho xD. Espero que estos giros tan radicales no te jodan la historia, soy igual de voluble que Hibari y como le decía a Yad-san, no me va mucho el drama x]. En cuanto a tus historias, realmente no he tenido tiempo casi ni para respirar este mes pero en cuanto puedo me daré una vuelta para revisarlas, lo prometo. Y de mis actualizaciones son tan espontáneamente esporádicas que no me extraña que la vieras después, no te preocupes por eso. Espero el capi te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus elogios (los celos no son buenos, te cedo todo lo decente que puedas encontrar en mi), realmente los aprecio mucho. Gracias por el comentario!_

_**Poltergeist Madoka:** Hey! Había visto tus coments en mi cuenta de mail, realmente los aprecié pero apenas tuve tiempo de revisarlos, lamento la enorme demora. Realmente agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de comentar todos los capítulos que leíste. Me alegra que hayan sido de tu agrado y que encontraras esta historia digna se ser seguida. Ciertamente estas parejas también las amo, me alegra que estemos de acuerdo (aunque también soy partidaria de la variedad, joder que sí. De hecho encontraras insinuaciones de todo a lo largo de la historia xD). Por otro lado me encanta que encontraras los personas IC, es toda una lucha tratar de hacerlo parecidos, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Ya te habrás dado cuenta como se desarrolla todo, así que no veo el caso a hablar de más y joderte la historia (Amo poner a Romario y Kusakabe, en verdad hehe). En todo caso, espero no decepcionarte con lo que sigue y que nos sigamos leyendo. Muchas gracias, de verdad, por todos esos comentarios y por apreciar este trabajo._

_**Katya Hiwatari Kon:** Puedo decirte Katya-san? O algo más corto? Es todo un honor que consideres mi historia digna del manga. Escribo lo que me gustaría encontrar y leer, eso es todo. Por otro lado, lamento mucho la tardanza, espero eso no baje mis puntos contigo y decidas seguir leyendo esto hasta el final. Como ya dije arriba, también amo esas parejas, así que estamos de acuerdo en algo. En verdad, lamento el retraso, espero esto no te decepcione y el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por el comentario!_

_**Dotachin:** Lo lamento! Sé que esta vez me tardé horrores, pero de verdad, apenas y tenía tiempo libre. En todo caso, en cuanto tuve un momento, me puse a trabajar y aquí tienes la actu. Espero no haya bajado la calidad del trabajo, pero en verdad, apenas y podía respirar a gusto u.ú. bueno, como sea, aquí está el capítulo que espero haya sido de vuestro agrado. No me rendiré ni aunque el mundo se haga pedazos o los comics desaparezcan (dios no!). Nos estamos leyendo!_

.

Uff, creo que este espacio fue más largo que el capítulo xD. Ya ni caso seguir con las disculpas. Como mencioné arriba este capi fue cortito porque en realidad es la mitad. Es decir, el 24 me salió tan jodidamente largo que lo corté en dos. El hecho es que en lo personal me gustan tanto como me joden los capítulos largos, así que no quise caer en la tediocidad (¿) de colgar uno monumental (comparado con los otros, por supuesto) así que aquí lo tienen.

Colgaré el otro (la otra parte) a más tardar el miércoles de la siguiente semana, en cuanto pueda terminar de revisarlo y esté un tanto más desahogada de deberes. Así que nos estamos leyendo en el 25 (se supone que sería el último pero ya ven, así es la vida. Unos capis más no hacen daño cierto?).

Sayo~


	25. Confesiones II

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Lamento haber faltado a mi promesa de actualizar a la semana. En verdad ya tenía esto, sólo faltaba revisarlo, pero no quedó en mi. Las visitas, los deberes, el tiempo. Lo lamento. En fin, no tienen caso las excusas, aquí les traigo el capi siguiente._

_Alguien me preguntó por allí en un MP acerca de las personalidades y los tiempos. Vuelvo a repetir lo que al inicio dije: Los personajes rondan los 20 años, así que es normal que a veces tengan arranques e madures y en otras ocasiones se comporten como críos. No es TYL. Y si, todos viven en la base subterránea de Namimori (al menos hasta ahora así era xD). Las fechas manejadas al inicio, por supuesto, son para lo que se narra a continuación, si no trae fecha, es la misma que el anterior. Verán la utilidad de administrar el tiempo en este capi._

_Lo digo aquí de una vez: Gracias por seguirme y aguantarme todo este año. Espero, sigamos leyéndonos el siguiente y hasta finalizar. Incluso después de eso. Les deseo mucha salud, dinero y ¿Por qué no? Amor. FELICES FIESTAS Y PROSPERO 2012!_

_Responderé a sus comentarios (tardíamente xP) al final del capítulo._

**_KHR _**_es propiedad de **Amano**._

**_Perdón por posibles errores en redacción, Ooc en personajes y mala ortografía~_**

* * *

**Capítulo 24. Confesiones II**

**.**

_Junio 28. Merienda. Casa de la familia Sawada._

_Entonces, me parece que deberíamos reunirnos antes de la hora del almuerzo, partiríamos desde la casa de Tsu-kun, ya que es la más céntrica y Nana-san prometió ayudarnos con los alimentos_ Kyoko alzó la voz un poco mientras continuaba su explicación. A pesar de que todos se encontraban allí y a corta distancia de ella, ninguno parecía estar prestándole real atención. Haru pareció haberlo notado también puesto que no dejaba de mirar de uno a otro los rostros presentes y luego de unos segundos fingió una tos para atraer las miradas _Haru-chan y yo traeremos lo demás, mi hermano y Yamamoto-kun nos ayudaran a cargar las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?_ El espadachín asintió, pero Ryohei permaneció como estaba, mudo y cabizbajo. Haru carraspeó con el mismo resultado de su intento anterior: nada.

Kyoko torció el morro un tanto mosqueada por la falta de cooperación de sus compañeros, pero conociéndolos de años y a sabiendas de que comúnmente tenían la mente en cualquier parte menos en el momento actual, decidió no perjudicar su salud con corajes innecesarios y asintió complacida de que, al menos, hubieran asistido a la reunión. Por supuesto que agradecía a Yamamoto por ser el único con la cabeza fría.

La puerta crujió y segundos después aparecía Bianchi. El ambiente pareció relajarse cuando la chica entró rompiendo con el silencio incómodo y la tensión palpable entre los presentes. Reborn le seguía los pasos.

_Mamá dice que saldrá a dar una vuelta con papá_ Avisó. Tsuna soltó algo parecido a un gruñido de entendimiento, puesto que era obvio que el aviso era primordialmente para él _Llevaré a los niños a comprar algunas golosinas que quieren desde hace unos días_ Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Daba la impresión de que, más que querer cumplir un capricho, no quería tener nada que ver en lo que ocurría con el grupo. Reborn se despidió con la mano mientras la chica lo levantaba en brazos.

Kyoko soltó un suspiro cuando el ambiente se recargó de nuevo. Se preguntó entonces, por primera vez, que era lo que estaba sucediendo para que todos actuaran tan tensos. Decidió que para evitar aburrirse averiguaría lo que había ocurrido. Se encontraba meditando en las formas de lograr su cometido cuando Yamamoto se levantó de su lugar –estaba sentado en la cama- y se encaminó a la salida.

_Voy a por los aperitivos que mandó mi viejo, deben estar en la nevera, ¿cierto Tsuna?_ El capo asintió ausentemente. Kyoko vio su oportunidad.

_Te ayudaré a traerlos_ Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al espadachín. Yamamoto asintió y le regaló una sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado dejándole salir primero. Ambos bajaron al primer piso. Cuando el moreno soltó algo parecido a un suspiro de alivió, Sasagawa decidió hacer su intervención.

_¿Sucedió algo? Recientemente, digo_ Cuestionó. Yamamoto la observó curioso, como no sabiendo exactamente a que aires apuntaba la pregunta, pero cuando ella señaló hacía arriba de las escaleras con un gesto de la cara, supo a que se refería.

_Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas_ Comentó el moreno rascándose la cabeza_ Pero si te refieres a lo que en particular los tiene así…_ Cuando desvió la mirada y titubeó al continuar, Kyoko supo que había ocurrido algo realmente importante _Vale, supongo que te contaré_ Se rindió al fin el espadachín. La castaña se aguantó la risa ante la respuesta; nunca hubiera imaginado que Yamamoto era un cotilla _La cosa empezó el día de desalojo de la base: Hibari desapareció antes siquiera de que las órdenes fueran dadas. No nos dimos cuenta, empero, hasta que fue mandado a llamar para asignarle una guardia y por más que se le buscó no pudimos dar con él. Ya de antes sabíamos que había dejado botado el comunicador, como casi siempre. Así que sin muchas opciones de cómo contactarlo tuvimos que modificar muchas cosas. No dejó una nota o algún mensaje, no dejó nada y en su lugar se llevó una de las naves asignadas a los escuadrones, tu sabes, para el viaje a Italia_ Kyoko asintió, parecía recordar algo de ello, de lo que le contara Haru mientras empacaban en las bodegas_ Bueno, pues el asunto de Hibari traía mosqueado a Hayato, pero con los demás pendientes pasó a segundo plano, hasta ayer…_

* * *

_._

_Junio 27. Pasado el medio día. Base temporal Vongola._

_Luego de esperar por horas sin novedades y con nada más que unos puntitos moviéndose por los mapas virtuales en las pantallas –que servían para ubicar a los miembros Vongola activos en Namimori-, el equipo de vigilancia había entrado en una especia de letargo. El aburrimiento los mataba. Es decir, casi siempre tenían algo que hacer. No necesariamente se trataba de una guerra o batallas contra otras familias, pero al menos tenían ocupaciones variadas como reconstruir paredes –explotadas o pulverizadas- evitar asesinatos de sus propios camaradas que osaban saltarse las normas de no molestar a los volubles guardianes, hacer de niñeras de cierto niño vaca e incluso simplemente transportar materiales de un lado a otro –ninguno de ellos hablaría de las rondas de bebidas en los descansos o la creciente afición que habían desarrollado con los juegos de mesa-; pero allí, temerosos de hacer cualquier movimiento que pudiese molestar a la Tormenta, no podían más que permanecer sentados y aburrirse como ostras._

_Justo cuando comenzaban a cabecear de sueño -habían declinado sus puestos dejando todo en manos del entusiasta ayudante de la mano derecha- Ran entró con cara de susto, respirando agitado y con miles de hojas mal colocadas entre las manos. Su rostro de alarma encendió las mechas apagadas en el interior de cada uno de ellos y como resortes brincaron de las esquinas donde se habían regado uno por uno. El chico sólo atinó a agitar la mano en advertencia y, antes de que pudiera siquiera explicar qué sucedía, Gokudera pasó como bala por su lado, maldiciendo a vivas voces y arrollando en el proceso artículos y subordinados. _

_Cuando la puerta se cerró con un azote, Ran no pudo más que suspirar resignado e inclinarse a recoger los papeles que, debido a la velocidad con que fue arrollado, habían caído al suelo. Yamamoto entró entonces a la habitación, con los ojos a medio cerrar y bostezando sin ninguna vergüenza. Seguro había tomado una siesta. Observó el panorama y luego miró la puerta que, sorprendentemente, aún crujía por el golpe._

__¿Ocurrió algo?_ Inquirió un tanto serio. El único que podía salir de esa forma tan estruendosa era Gokudera, y sólo había dos motivos por los cuales saldría tan apresurada y violentamente: ocurría algo en la familia o que involucraba a la familia; ó alguno de los guardianes/miembros había hecho algo que Hayato catalogaría como "estúpido"._

__Llegó esto hace unos momentos_ Ran le entregó una copia impresa del mensaje _Es desde Italia__

_Yamamoto leyó con atención el rápido y conciso mensaje. Se rascó la nuca pensativo y, sin poder evitarlo, soltó otro bostezo. Le devolvió el papel a Ran y se encogió de hombros, un tanto más relajado._

__Es Hibari, después de todo_ Concluyó encaminándose a la ducha. Debía estar espabilado para ir a buscar a su pareja antes de que se exaltara más. Con toda la tensión de los últimos días y el trabajo extra, Gokudera andaba mucho más volátil de lo acostumbrado. El resto del equipo observaron al espadachín ignorar la situación y –como en esos casos era lo más sensato- le imitaron. Ran rodó los ojos mientras reorganizaba todos los documentos y se devolvía a las pantallas. Uno no sabía en que momento podía ocurrir cualquier cosa._

* * *

_._

_Junio 28.__ Merienda. Casa de la familia Sawada._

El silencio se cernía al completo en la habitación. Ni siquiera las chicas estaban murmurando o algo. Más bien, Chrome estaba ensimismada en un libro que recién había conseguido y Haru encontraba muy interesantes su uñas. Ryohei miraba ahora por la ventana, con un aire pensativo. Hibari no había aparecido, lo cual no era de extrañar. Empero, en esta ocasión, Mukuro se presentó a la reunión –invitado por Chrome, de hecho- y permanecía cómodamente sentado en el borde de la cama. Tsuna, del otro lado de la habitación, encogido lo mayormente posible sin parecer sospechoso, no dejaba de lamentar que aquel espacio entre ellos fuera insuficiente. Gokudera, por su parte, tenía la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban allí, mirando sin ver, Tsuna no pudo evitar rememorar lo ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas cuando divisó el estado de su amigo. De alguna manera, parecía que aún no se recuperaba del todo.

* * *

_._

_Junio 27. Pasado el medio día. Residencia Sawada._

_Desde aquella primera y única vez, Tsuna no había podido olvidar la sensación de ser besado de aquella manera tan peculiar. Repetía en su mente, cada vez que las responsabilidades se lo permitían, aquel momento en el estudio, donde el mundo desapareció y sólo quedaron ellos dos. Sin embargo, revivir la sensación fue mucho más intenso y maravilloso de lo que pudiera imaginarse. La cercanía, el calor del otro quemando cada célula en contacto, el aire tibio abandonando sus cuerpos, estrellándose en sus mejillas. Las manos, frías, recorriendo cuanto quedaba expuesto a su alcance. _

_Sus propias manos estaban fuera de control, tocando, sintiendo, tratando de grabar un mapa perfecto que su memoria pudiera reproducir al toque de lo que fuera. Pero la sensación más maravillosa era sin lugar a dudas, el tacto suave del largo cabello entre sus dedos. Se enroscaba con facilidad en sus falanges y con la misma gracia se escurría de vuelta entre sus dedos. Estaba embelesado con el cuerpo que, a medias, estaba encima suyo._

_El silencio en la habitación no hacia más que intensificar las sensaciones. Los leves gruñidos, los suspiros, los curiosos sonidos de sus labios al chocar y separarse, el rozar de las telas en fricción. Toda aquella composición orquestal era suya. El capo se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento, sólo sintiendo, dejándose arrastrar por esa violenta corriente que, sabía, terminaría arrojándole a tierra firme o hundiéndole por completo. _

_Mukuro murmuró algo, un algo que se perdió entre el juego de lenguas que ambos compartían. Tsuna enfrentó al otro, apenas alejándose unos milímetros, buscando sus ojos, pero el ilusionista no le dio tregua y volvió a atacar su boca apenas sintió la más mínima resistencia. La habitación daba vueltas, la cama, de alguna manera, ya no parecía tan pequeña. La puerta frente a él, cerrada y firme, acusadora, quiso brindarle un poco de conciencia. Pero suprimió toda rebelión y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se aferraba al cuerpo ajeno. En esos momentos a Tsuna no le importaba nada._

_Las manos de Rokudo viajaron a su espalda, no pudo reprimir un quejido cuando las heladas yemas de los dedos del mayor rozaron sus espina dorsal. Se arqueó un poco, moviéndose, dándole oportunidad al otro de treparse por completo sobre él. Y en esa nueva posición pudo por fin enfrentar la mirada bicolor. Intensa, predadora, tan apasionada que Tsuna supo en ese momento que no importaba si se negaba, Mukuro no le dejaría escapar. Se observaron unos segundos que parecieron horas, y bastó sólo una mirada fugaz a los labios ajenos por parte del capo para que el ilusionista aceptara la invitación y volviera a besarle con fuerza. Cuando Tsuna alzó de nuevo sus manos para sujetarlas al cuello del mayor se percató, sorpresivamente, que toda prenda en la parte superior de su cuerpo había desaparecido. No pudo evitar sentirse tenso y cohibido, pero tampoco deseaba detenerse. _

_Su cabeza era un caos de Noes y Síes, de pros y contras, de deberes y deseos. El ambiente, ya caldeado, se estaba volviendo insoportable. Tsuna quería que terminara tanto como deseaba que durara eternamente. Y entre todo ese revoltijo de brazos y piernas, por fin una de las grandes manos de Mukuro se deslizó por su vientre, directo al pantalón. El aire cortó su acceso a sus pulmones por un segundo, se encontraba expectante y asustado. Rokudo seguía besándole en un intento de distraer su atención de lo que realmente acontecía. Sin embargo, detuvo su mano en la hebilla, no la movió, sólo la retuvo allí, esperando. Tsuna supo que si deseaba pararlo esa era la última oportunidad. Empero, lo único que atinó a hacer fuera regalar una caricia en la nuca ajena, no supo si en un intentó de tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Con aquella muda aprobación, Mukuro se decidió a seguir. Se enderezó un poco para tener mejor acceso a la prenda y llevó sus manos a la misma para retirarla. En ese momento la puerta se abrió tan estruendosamente como si la hubieran pateado desde fuera._

_Y es que, en realidad, la habían pateado desde afuera. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, mirando hacia la entrada de la habitación. Gokudera estaba allí, de pie, con el pie aún a medio camino entre su cintura y el suelo, con un cigarrillo mal colgado de sus labios y los ojos abiertos como si se hubiera topado con Giannini en pelotas. Nadie se movió, no estuvieron seguros cuanto tiempo pasó en realidad, simplemente estaban allí, Tsuna en la cama a medio vestir, con los labios hinchados de tanto beso y con un también semidesnudo Mukuro a horcadas sobre él y con las manos firmemente sujetas al broche de su pantalón. Gokudera recto como vara, aún equilibrando en un solo pie, en completo shock. La puerta aún rechinando mientras terminaba el efecto péndulo debido al rebote. _

_Cuando la puerta principal, en el piso de abajo, crujió al abrirse. El tiempo pareció decidir seguir su curso y comenzó a correr de nuevo. Tsuna pasó del rojo grana al blanco papel. Mukuro rodó los ojos y se movió un poco hacia un lado, liberando el menudo cuerpo bajo el suyo. El pie de Gokudera volvió por fin al suelo y la voz de Yamamoto resonó por toda la casa mientras se dejaban oír sus pasos subiendo por las escaleras._

_El capo volvió en sí, se sentó como resorte y no supo si vestirse primero o comenzar a explicar lo que no tenía sentido explicar porque por sí mismo decía todo. El ilusionista se recostó contra la pared y cruzó las piernas, un tanto decepcionado con los acontecimientos. Gokudera comenzó a boquear como pez, sin articular un solo sonido, luego cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Tsuna supo lo que vendría a continuación._

* * *

_._

_Junio 28. Merienda. Casa de la familia Sawada._

Kyoko sirvió las bebidas que faltaban y guardaron silencio mientras colocaban los aperitivos en las bandejas. Una vez que todo estuvo listo para ser transportado, ella tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y miró intrigada a Yamamoto.

_¿Y después?_

El espadachín echó una mirada por la puerta, rumbo a la planta superior. Se percibía un silencio estremecedor, pero no había movimiento alguno. Tomó asiento junto a la chica y prosiguió.

_Luego de darme una ducha rápida y robarle algo a Hayato del frigorífico, traté de pensar a donde habría ido_ Sonrió recordando _No fue difícil, en realidad. Sólo podía haber ido a buscar a Tsuna para quejarse, puesto que el intentar golpear a Hibari estaba fuera de lugar. Así que fui a casa de Tsuna, donde el dijo que estaría, para averiguar si Hayato había ido hacía allá_

* * *

_._

_Junio 27. Pasado el medio día. Residencia Sawada._

_Nadie abrió cuando llamó, así que supuso que el bombardero no habría llegado y que el capo estaría durmiendo. No sabiendo si importunar o no su sueño, decidió al fin que mejor era ponerle bajo aviso y que no le callera la noticia después como golpe bajo. Entró, sorprendido de que la principal no tuviese el pestillo puesto, y luego de llamar a voces a su amigo sin ninguna respuesta, se encaminó a su antigua habitación._

_Al llegar al último escalón se detuvo en seco. Gokudera estaba allí, de pie, frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación del capo. Los hombros tensos, sus manos temblando y en evidente estado de shock. Temiéndose lo peor, Yamamoto apresuró el paso a su lado y asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación. La imagen que halló dentro no era, ni de lejos, la que hubiera esperado. Tsuna pasó de mirar a la Tormenta a mirarlo a él y sus ojos se aguaron cual si lo fuera un nene y le hubieran atrapado robando dulces antes de la cena. _

_Takeshi suspiró aliviado de verlo vivo y a salvo y le regaló una gesto bastó para que la garganta del capo se desatascara y pudo, al fin, articular algo._

__Ehm, Gokudera-kun_ Llamó, a lo que el otro abrió los ojos, aún sumido en una especie de trance _Escucha, sé que esto parece…_ Se detuvo, no tenía idea de que decir. Miró a Mukuro suplicando ayuda pero este tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía estar prestando atención a su alrededor _Yo no…_ Se mordió el labio. _

_Se sentía mal. Mal consigo mismo. Con sus amigos. Con la familia. Con su sentido del deber como Décimo Vongola. Había sucumbido como un cualquiera al primer intento. Que pena daba. Su voz tembló en su último intento de hablar y sus ojos se pusieron aún más brillantes. Sus nudillos, blancos de tan apretados que tenía los puños en sus rodillas. El silencio llenó la habitación, incomodo, denso. Deseaba que alguien dijera algo, aunque fuera malo, aunque fuera para recordarle lo patético que era, pero no hubo un solo sonido._

_Sin poderlo reprimir, aún más humillado, Tsuna dejó escapar un sollozo. Las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos. Escuchó a Gokudera aspirar aire y a Yamamoto dar un paso al frente, como para correr a su lado. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo más._

__Yo no…_ Repitió el capo sin saber que negaba. Sus acciones, sus sentimientos o su deber. Y casi como leyendo la duda y la incertidumbre en sus palabras, Mukuro rompió su mutismo y en un solo movimiento le envolvió con un brazo tirando de él hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo. No dijo nada, no volvió a moverse, simplemente le miró fijo, diciendo todo con esa mirada antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, sosteniéndole firme. Tsuna sintió el calor volver a sus mejillas, pero no intentó alejarse de aquel contacto. Miró de vuelta a la puerta, dos pares de ojos fijos en ellos._

_Yamamoto miró a Gokudera y luego a Tsuna. Dando un paso lejos de su pareja –mero instinto- sonrió al capo y se llevó una mano al cabello. _Vaya_ Comentó, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente _Quien hubiera dicho que terminarían juntos_ Soltó una risa divertida, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa._

_Gokudera entonces se movió. Hizo un sonido con la boca, como en un intento de decir algo. Sus manos se abrieron y cerraron, quizá buscando sus amados explosivos. Y entonces tuvo la reacción –luego del shock- más inesperada. No se desmayó, no voló la nación en pedazos, ni siquiera se puso a despotricar en idiomas desconocidos. Simplemente se llevó un brazo a la cara, cubriendo sus ojos, dejó salir el aire retenido en sus pulmones y comenzó a llorar. En silencio._

_Sus amigos le observaron, ahora pasmados ellos. Yamamoto fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó de vuelta a él, pero al primer intentó de contacto, el albino le empujó con fuerza y salió aprisa de la habitación. Tsuna se soltó del agarre de Mukuro, recogió su chaquetilla del suelo y corrió a roda prisa descalzó, en persecución de su mano derecha. Lluvia y Niebla se quedaron en silencio, mirando la puerta por donde los otros habían salido._

_El mayor se levantó por fin de la cama y sacudiéndose las arrugas de su pantalón desenredó su propia chaqueta de entre las sábanas. Todo había ido bien, hasta que llegaron los entrometidos. Lo cierto es que tenía mala suerte, aunado al hecho de que el capo parecía llamar a la mala fortuna. Meditó un poco en sus acciones y se sonrió a si mismo. _

__Deberías andarte con cuidado_ Yamamoto le encaró, serio. Amenazándole con la mirada. El ilusionista se la sostuvo, altivo._

__¿Acaso también harás de niñera?_ Se burló._

__Tsuna es libre de hacer lo que quiera, no cuestiono ni cuestionaré nunca sus decisiones_ Corrigió el otro _Pero es un amigo muy valioso. Daría la vida por él_ Aseguró _Y también la arrebataría__

_Se observaron en silencio. Leyendo en el lenguaje de sus miradas todas las amenazas, las advertencias, las intenciones, los sentimientos. Yamamoto no tenía intención de meterse donde no era bienvenido, pero así como daría cualquier cosa por su pareja, estaba dispuesto a todo por Tsuna, quería dejarle eso en claro al otro, para que se replanteara sus intenciones si estas eran chuecas. Por su parte, Mukuro se aguantó el silencioso sermón porque, ahora que por fin había acomodado sus deseos y prioridades, sabía que el primer filtro a pasar para conseguir lo que quería eran los guardianes._

__Entonces somos iguales_ Concluyó serio. Yamamoto aceptó esa respuesta y el ambiente cargado con esa atmosfera amenazante se dispersó. Mantuvieron el silencio unos instantes más, hasta que se dejó escuchar movimiento en la planta baja y segundos después Tsuna aparecía por las escaleras, solo. Takeshi fue de inmediato a su encuentro._

__¿Hablaste con él?_ _

__Sí_ Afirmó cabizbajo _Fue la conversación más extraña que hemos sostenido. Pero al menos logré que me escuchara_ Le sonrió a su amigo y luego reparó en la otra persona que estaba de pie a la mitad de su habitación. _

_Yamamoto les observó un momento. Lanzó un último vistazo al ilusionista y luego articuló algo como "iré a buscarlo" antes de dejarlos solos. Tenían muchas cosas que hablar y por la hora poco tiempo para hacerlo. En cualquier momento volverían los Sawada y entonces Tsuna perdería su oportunidad de aclarar puntos. Por otro lado, estaba seguro que el arranque de Gokudera ya estaría controlado; sabía que no había mejor medicina para su pareja que el capo, aún así, no podía sacarse de la cabeza su imagen llorando, así que apresuró el paso para dejar atrás la residencia Sawada._

_Curiosamente cuando salía de la casa, se topó con el arcobaleno del sol en la puerta principal. Venía entrando, quitado de la pena y con un maletín un tanto grande para él entre sus manos._

__Ciaossu Yamamoto_ Saludó el bebé. _¿Me perdí de algo? _ Le preguntó al verlo salir apurado._

__Unas cuantas cosas_ Aseguró sonriente _Pero seguro ya te enterarás_ Y sin más le rodeó para empezar a correr._

* * *

_._

_Junio 28. Merienda. Casa de la familia Sawada._

Kyoko le miraba con un brillo especialmente aterrador en la mirada. Parecía haber descubierto el secreto de la eterna juventud. Estaba radiante, parecía estar aguantando las ganas de dar saltos por toda la casa y soltar grititos. Yamamoto casi pudo jurar que vio como le temblaban las manos. Sin embargo, la chica se mantuvo sentada, serena y luego de algunas respiraciones profundas pudo hablar.

_¿Entonces no supiste como se arreglaron Tsu-kun y Mukuro-kun?_ Cuestionó intrigada. El moreno negó con la cabeza _Hiciste bien en amenazarlo. ¿Tu que opinas? _ Dijo ella al fin.

_¿Sobre Tsuna y Mukuro?_ Preguntó dudoso. Ella asintió, seria. _La verdad no tengo idea_ Confesó _Mukuro es un tío muy complejo. Y Tsuna es mucho más delicado de lo que aparenta, pero en ocasiones es increíblemente fuerte. No creo que debamos preocuparnos por él, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo dejar de hacerlo_

_Sé a lo que te refieres_ Le dio la razón _Tsu-kun tiene una luz especial. Una que nos ilumina a todos y que no podemos dejar que se apague. Pero así como encontraste tu soporte final en Gokudera-kun, creo que Tsu-kun necesita un pilar que sea sólo de él, en el que pueda apoyarse sin temor a nada_ Yamamoto asintió, de acuerdo _No conozco a Mukuro-kun, pero conozco a Chrome y sé que ella no confiaría ni le guardaría cariño a alguien malvado_ Concluyó. Meditaron por unos segundos y luego ambos se sonrieron poniéndose de pie. Cargaron con las bandejas y volvieron al piso de arriba, seguros de que decidiera lo que decidiera y pasase lo que pasase, ellos siempre estarían allí para apoyar a su amigo.

Una vez arriba, les recibió el mismo ambiente tenso que cuando salieran de la habitación. Es más, podían jurar que todos estaban en la misma posición y haciendo las mismas cosas que cuando les dejaran minutos atrás. Tsuna saltó de su lugar al verlos entrar, al parecer incapaz de permanecer quieto un segundo más, y les ayudó a acomodar las cosas en la mesita y a repartir las bebidas. Kyoko volvió al lado de Haru y le susurró algo al oído a lo que la chica miró, indiscretamente, a todos en la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. El capo pareció tensarse ante la acción, se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, visiblemente alterado. Yamamoto se encaminó al lado de Gokudera, donde se dejó caer y le regaló una sonrisa.

_Entonces_ Dijo Sasagawa y todos enfocaron su atención, por primera vez en el día, en ella _¿Están todos de acuerdo?_ Un séquito de miradas y gestos confusos secundó su pregunta. La chica resopló y procedió a explicar de vuelta los planes para la salida del día siguiente. Una vez organizada todos asintieron y empezaron a devorar las exquisiteces del padre de Yamamoto. El ambiente se fue aligerando un poco en cosa de minutos las tensiones parecían haber desaparecido. Salvo por el hecho de que cada quien se mantenía firme en su lugar.

Cuando oscureció, todos decidieron que lo mejor era dar por terminada la reunión. Considerando también que al otro día saldrían y que la familia Sawada estaba por llegar. Las primeras en irse fueron las chicas, por supuesto Mukuro las siguió puesto que tenía que volver con Chrome.

Cuando solo restaron los cuatro chicos, Ryohei se alejó de la ventana y se dejó caer a la derecha de Gokudera, entre él y el capo, quien ya había tomado asiento también. Soltó un hondo suspiro que atrajo la atención de los otros. El albino no tardó en deducir lo que ocurría.

_Se lo has dicho_ Afirmó, más que preguntar. El boxeador le miró, con la cabeza aplastada de lado contra la mesita.

_Lo hice_ Confirmó. Una sonrisa afloró en el rostro del bombardero y por un momento se olvidó de todas sus penas. Le hizo un gesto al desanimado chico para que continuara. Pero éste sólo observó a los otros dos y volvió a suspirar.

_¿Te ha rechazado?_ Inquirió, algo temeroso. ¡Imposible! Si estaba seguro que era mutuo.

_Sí y no_ Respondió.

_¿Hiciste como te dije?_ Apuró el bombardero, impaciente. Ryohei se levantó de nueva cuenta, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió frenético los cabellos.

_¡Todo!_

_¿Que sucede?_ Inquirió entonces Tsuna, que no entendía ni un rábano de lo que hablaban sus amigos.

_Este tío, quiere pareja_ Señaló Gokudera. Yamamoto y Tsuna le miraron incrédulo _Y no cualquier pareja_ Aseguró. Ryohei le miró suplicante _Quiere a cabeza de piña_

_¡¿A Mukuro?_ Tsuna se levantó tan rápido que casi voltea la mesa. Con los ojos bien abiertos entre sorpresa y temor. Miró a Gokudera, de ahí a Takeshi y luego a Ryohei, presuroso.

_¡Claro que no!_ Estalló Ryohei, sonrojado.

_LA cabeza de piña_ Corrigió Gokudera _Quiere a LA cabeza de piña_ Tsuna suspiró, sin evitar parecer aliviado. Luego se percató de sus reacciones y volvió a sentarse, sonrojado. La buena leche que Gokudera había conseguido gracias a Ryohei se le agrió ante eso. Yamamoto decidió que lo mejor era seguir en silencio.

_Bueno, le dije todo lo que hablamos_ Continuó Ryohei, aparentemente más tranquilo ante las nulas reacciones del grupo _No me dio una respuesta clara, pero prometió que saldríamos algún día de estos a dar un paseo_ Gokudera volvió a sonreír.

_Bueno, eso es un gran avance_ Habló por fin el espadachín _Felicidades, supongo_ Ryohei le sonrió en respuesta.

_En fin, supongo que debo irme_ Dijo el boxeador luego de otro tramo en silencio. _Nos veremos mañana aquí_ Y sin más, sacudió la mano en señal de despedida y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cuando esta se cerró Gokudera se permitió apoyarse exhausto en el antebrazo de su pareja.

_Nosotros también nos vamos, Tsuna_ Yamamoto le regaló un apretón de hombros al albino e hizo ademán de levantarse. El otro le siguió.

Mientras el espadachín ayudaba a llevar los vasos sucios al fregadero, el capo se acercó a la Tormenta, algo temeroso. Al ver la indecisión, el bombardero le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora y caminó hasta el, dejándole descansar la cabeza en su pecho, en esos semi abrazos suyos.

_Estamos bien, ¿verdad Gokudera-kun?_ Inquirió, sintiéndose tranquilo por primera vez en el día.

_Por supuesto, Décimo_ Le sonrió el otro.

Yamamoto volvió a la habitación y luego de despedirse todos, la pareja partió hacia la residencia de Gokudera. Tsuna se quedó solo y volvió a su habitación a recostarse. Esta vez se aseguró de poner el pestillo a puertas y ventanas. Sonrió agradecido de que todo con su guardián se arreglara, después de todo, al ver su reacción, se había esperado lo peor. Afortunadamente, todo había ido bien.

* * *

_._

_Junio 27. Pasado el medio día. Residencia Sawada._

_Tsuna logró darle alcance al italiano en la puerta principal. Gokudera se había detenido para intentar ponerse los zapatos, lo cual, entre el nerviosismo del momento, lo había retrasado. El bombardero no paraba de maldecirse por cometer un error tras otro. Cuando el capo lo enfrentó, Gokudera apenas y tenía los parpados bajos un poco rosas. Las lágrimas no caían copiosas, apenas y se notaban, pero el gesto en su cara era todo un poema. Un licuado de sentimientos encontrados. El albino agradeció a todas las deidades que maldijo durante el día, que Takeshi no le hubiera seguido también. Hubiera muerto de vergüenza de mostrarse tan débil ante él._

_Cuando el menor le sujetó del brazo, impidiéndole huir, se observaron fijamente sin saber que decir. Gokudera se limpió la cara, abochornado; Tsuna bajó el rostro, arrepentido sin saber por qué. Cuando el capo supo que su amigo no iba a huir, se dio cuenta que sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, exhausto._

__¡Décimo!_ De inmediato se arrodilló a su lado, preocupado. Tsuna alzó una mano, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Luego levantó el rostro y le regaló una tímida sonrisa. El bombardero no dejó de sujetarle, pero un tanto más tranquilo le regaló un gesto gemelo _Lo lamento_ Dijo al fin._

__Yo debería ser quien se disculpe_ Musitó _Lo cierto es que, además de Reborn eres en quien más confío y últimamente no he compartido ni uno solo de mis pensamientos, miedos o sentimientos contigo _ Se acomodó mejor en el escaloncillo formado por el _genkan_. Gokudera le imitó _Han sido demasiadas cosas juntas en los últimos días__

__No me debe ninguna disculpa o explicación, Décimo_ Le respondió el albino _No tiene que contarme si no quiere_ Tsuna le detuvo cuando fue a hablar._

__¡Es que quiero! _ Gritó desesperado _Pero a veces me avergüenzo y me asusto a mi mismo. No lo sé, Gokudera-kun. A veces me siento muy confundido_ El bombardero no dijo nada, simplemente le regaló una caricia leve en la espalda. Tsuna le miró fijamente, ahora mismo Gokudera prestaba atención a los zapatos regados en el suelo, observándoles fijamente, sumergido en ellos. _Y tu Gokudera-kun_ Llamó atrayendo su mirada _¿Por qué lloraste hace un momento? Porque yo se que odias a Mukuro, pero no creo que haya sido por eso__

_El más alto tardó unos minutos en contestar. Meditó, quizá, su respuesta. Cuidando las palabras a usar, para trata de expresarse bien._

__Fue un momento de estupidez. De repente me sentí inútil, inservible, desechable_ Explicó _Para mi lo más valioso, lo único valioso en esta vida son usted y Takeshi, nada más_ Se sonrojó un poco al decirlo, pero continúo _Cuando lo vi arriba, sentí rabia, sentí celos, sentí decepción, pero más que todo eso sentí miedo_ Tsuna le miró cuando dejó de hablar, le observó fijo, instándole a seguir _Cruzó por mi mente que no me necesitaría nunca más. Que volvería a estar solo_ Soltó una risa desprovista de gracia _Fue estúpido, ni siquiera sé de donde saqué esa idea__

__Quizá la tenías dentro desde hace tiempo_ Concluyó Tsuna _Pero yo jamás te abandonaría, Gokudera-kun. Eres mi mano derecha, después de todo_ El capo sonrió, pero el bombardero permaneció serio, mirándole fijamente._

__No pienso meterme en sus asuntos. Lo único que le diré es que no lo apruebo, no con él. Jamás podré aceptar a Rokudo Mukuro o perdonarle por sus acciones pasadas. Pero si es su decisión estar a su lado, entonces lo respetaré_ Declaro _Jamás abandonaré su lado, Décimo__

_Tsuna se ahorró las explicaciones y los miedos. Gokudera parecía tocado por algo, algo más fuerte que ese simple descubrimiento. Quizá fueran las tensiones acumuladas las que lo tenía tan agobiado. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, o al menos con Yamamoto –en esos momentos era mejor compañía-, y que descansara. En una simple muestra de afecto, le regaló un rápido abrazo y luego se puso de pie. Gokudera asintió permitiéndole marchar, ya hablarían a fondo luego, aún tenía que asimilar muchas cosas y necesitaba fumarse un cigarrillo y darse una dcha. Salió hacia el jardín mientras Tsuna volvía a la habitación._

* * *

_._

_Junio 28. Por la noche. Namimori._

Las chicas iban hablando de cualquier cosa, realmente a Mukuro no le interesaba. Si fuera por él, se habría ido directo y sin escalas, a toda marcha, a Kokuyô Land, desafortunadamente, Chrome tenía intenciones de caminar lento y despedir a sus amigas lo más retrasadamente posible. Por supuesto, él no permitiría que Chrome anduviera sola por allí y menos de noche. Esta vez no había Ken y Chikusa a quienes pedirles la vigilaran y con un cuerpo físico las bilocaciones gastaban más energía y le requerían descansar más tiempo, así que era mejor usarlas lo menos posible.

Iba en esas meditaciones, y recordando algunos eventos curiosos de las ultimas horas, cuando las tres chicas de detuvieron de golpe y le encararon fijamente. Chrome, un tanto más rezagada que las otras dos, se sonrojó cuando él la miró curioso por la acción. La chica no hizo más que disculparse con la mirada y desviarla al instante.

_¿Sucede algo?_ Inquirió en tono neutral.

_¿Vas en serio o estas jugando?_ Dijo entonces Haru. Con la mirada seria, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y los brazos en jarras.

_¿Disculpa?_

_Con Tsu-kun_ Aclaró Kyoko, con lo brazos cruzados. _Más vale que no estés planeando hacerle nada chueco, porque incluso si él te perdona, nosotros y todo Namimori no lo haremos_ A punto de soltar una carcajada por lo bizarro de la situación, su única reacción fue enfrentar a su querida y linda Nagi, quien ahora sí le sostuvo la mirada. Es más, no sólo la sostuvo sino que, de alguna manera, lo retó. Por primera vez.

Notando entonces que la cosa iba en serio. Que no se trataba de cualquier cosa al azar de esas locas mujeres. Mukuro dedujo que la Lluvia debió haberle contado algo a la chica Sasagawa y, ahora mismo, estaban en medio de una campaña para proteger la integridad de su querido amigo Tsunayoshi. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué cara pondría el aludido si se encontrara presente; seguramente se sonrojaría hasta la punta de las orejas, agacharía el rostro y le pediría a las chicas casi a gritos que dejaran de defenderlo. Casi pudo verlo allí, en medio del camino. Sonrió.

_No pretendo lastimarlo_ Aseguró _Pueden estar tranquilas. Lo quiero. No sólo su cuerpo o su rango o lo que sea que estén pensando, quiero a Tsunayoshi al completo para mi_ Kyoko sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Haru, empero, sólo afiló la mirada.

_¿Lo amas?_ La pregunta lo descolocó un poco. Lo meditó un instante, pero no era difícil responder, en realidad.

_No lo sé aún_ permaneció serio, para que notaran lo real que estaba tomando todo.

_Pues averígualo pronto_ Inquirió la chica _No te atrevas a lastimarlo. Estas advertido_ Sin más, se sujetaron por los brazos y doblaron a la izquierda de la intersección donde se habían detenido. _¡Nos vemos Chrome-chan! _ Gritaron a medio andar. La chica les despidió con la mano.

_Increíble_ Inquirió el ilusionista _Todo el mundo decidió amenazarme hoy_ Se quejó de forma dramática _¿Acaso realmente parezco una mala persona?_ Chrome sonrió ante el comentario, pero asintió _Supongo entonces que soy un villano agraciado_ Concluyó.

La chica rio al comentario, luego caminó hasta él y volviendo a enseriarse dijo.

_En verdad ten cuidado, Mukuro-sama. No quisiera tener que elegir_ Él sonrió esta vez ante la sentencia, le regaló una caricia en los cabellos a la chica y empezó a andar.

_Descuida Nagi, ahora que sé verdaderamente lo que siente, no voy a dudar_ Le sonrió altivo, ganador, como sólo el sabía _Lo quiero. Realmente lo quiero. Así que seguro será mío_

La chica negó ante tanta soberbia, pero si no fuera así no sería Mukuro, pensó. Así que sólo le dio alcance y caminaron en silencio a su guarida. Esperaba al menos que Kokuyô Land estuviera habitable, después de todo, se había acostumbrado a sus almohadones rechonchos de plumas en la base.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Les rompieron la burbuja xD. Kyoko no es Fujoshi, lo que pasa es que estaba emocionada por que Tsuna por fin había encontrado el amor (¿). Yamamoto es un cotilla, aun así lo amo. Y Gokudera no es llorón ni está esquizofrénico, sólo anda estresado, entiéndanlo.

Gracias por leerme hasta acá, de verdad, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho.

**_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_**

**_Sheila:_**_ Naas! Perdona la demora, me tomé enserio eso de la paciencia xD. Gracias por los informes, aún no he tenido tiempo de revisar el manga, como ya mencioné arriba. Pero de todas formas muchas gracias, en cualquier rato me doy la vuelta. No me agradezcas el capi, gracias a ti por leerlos y por tu comentario. (¡No te caigas! Te puedes lastimar ;])_

**_Alicechan3:_**_ Sí, es la primera vez. No me gustaría que te regañasen por mi culpa, pero amo que quieras leerme, estoy en un dilema :s. Bueno, ciertamente espero no haberte decepcionado, seguro ahora mismo quieres asesinarme, pero si lo haces no podrás leer la conti. Mejor que el crack? Más que a Pikachu? En serio? Puedes hacerme más feliz con tu comentario? Lo dudo xD. En verdad me alegro que te guste y te hayas animado a responder. Muchas gracias por la info del manga, me han entrado más ganas de leerlo, pero aguantaré un poquito. Por lo pronto espero seguirte leyendo y muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

**_YuuNeko:_**_ Tu Nick lleva el apodo del amor de mi vida: Yuu. Bueno, eso no viene al caso haha. Me alegra que te guste esto, que para eso se trabaja. Habrás notado mi tardanza, me disculpo. En todo caso, cuando dibuje un poco mejor, quizá haga algunos bocetos para un doujin, aunque no prometo nada. Dudo mucho que Amano tome esto en cuenta (Es Fujoshi reprimida, ya sabes xD) Igual, con tu lectura soy feliz. Saludos igualmente y gracias por tu comentario._

**_PoltergeistMadoka:_**_ Un tanto tarde, como siempre, pero llegó. Me encanta que te gustó el capi anterior. Amé escribir la parte de Mukuro/hermano mayor y de Hibari/Tsundere xD. No se, tenía ganas de algo así. Esto da para más, así que espero seguirte leyendo por estos lares. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por el comentario!_

**_Florceleste:_**_ Me están entrando ganas de irme a leer el manga ahora mismo, pero aun tengo que ir a ayudar con la cena y ponerme algo decente para vestir xD. Tus comentarios me gustan mucho, están llenos de cumplidos hehe ;]. No, en verdad me alegra que le encuentres calidad a esto. Yo escribo lo que me gustaría, como fan, leer, eso es todo. Y no, aunque a veces lo parezca, no voy a abandonar esto. Es sólo que el tiempo y los deberes me lo complican bastante. No creo llegar a los cincuenta capítulos, pero quizá a los treinta sí. Loca ya estoy, eso que ni qué xD. En cuanto a tu pregunta: sí, habrá lemon. No te digo cuando y no te aseguro que tenga buena calidad (no escribo mucho sobre eso, ya sabes), pero habrá. Es lo menos después de que mucho/as lo han esperado por mas de 25 capis no? Espero seguirnos leyendo, cuídate! Gracias por el comentario._

**_Katya Hiwatari Kon:_**_ Te fallé con lo de actualizar rápido, lo lamento. Pero en verdad, no queda en mi. Por otro lado, que bueno que te agradara el capi. 6927 ya se merecían un poco de atención, pero esto va lento porque de lo contrario no seria realista, después de todo, nadie se enamora de la noche a la mañana o si? Sip, yo también creo eso de Hibari, creo que en el fondo es el que más ama, a su manera, por supuesto. Y también adoro a Haru, aunque no lo parezca a veces. 3396 es algo que tenía ganas de escribir desde hace tiempo, de hecho ya lo he manejado en otras historias, creo (y si no son las que aun están sin publicar xD). Espero te guste el capi. Gracias por tu comentario!_

**_Fuu-Joshi-hita-chan:_**_ Primero, en cuanto a tu duda. No se refería a nada relacionado con Tsuna, quizá se dio a malinterpretación. Se refería a que la única ocasión en la que se había sentido angustiado fue cuando perdió contra Sawada y fue encerrado de vuelta, ahora definitivamente, en Vindice. En cuanto a la actu, falle estrepitosamente aun cuando el capi estaba básicamente sólo esperando revisión, espero me disculpes por ello. Gracias por aclararme las dudas, quizá visite ese lugar algún día. Realmente no creo llegar a los cincuenta, pero uno nunca sabe xD. Me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior, yo disfrute haciéndolo. Gracias por el comentario y perdón, de nuevo, por la tardanza!_

**_Yad-12:_**_ Gracias por la comprensión con las tardanzas. Bueno, ciertamente aunque los busque dudo que encuentre lugares discretos en esa base. Insisto, comienza a intrigarme eso de leer el manga, ya me haré tiempo. Y bueno, las manos derechas de estos líderes son, en realidad, poco menos que niñeras xD. Que bueno que esto te guste, espero no decepcionar. Gracias por el comentario._

**_Karelys165:_**_ Lamento la discrepancia de parejas. Lo cierto es que no tengo una OTP de esta serie, las amo a todas por igual xD. Pero para lo que quería me molaban más las que escogí para este proyecto. Es un honor que te hayas animado a leerlo a pesar del desazón. Por otro lado, me hace feliz que encuentres esto cercano, al menos, al canon. Uno hace el intento, por supuesto, jamás serán enteramente iguales. En todo caso, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, por darle la oportunidad y por comentar._

**_This is me'3:_**_ Me alegra que esto te haya gustado tanto. Aunque originalmente no lo iba a colocar (porque sinceramente los amo, pero no los domino) es bueno que les haya agradado el Xanxus/Squalo. Veré que puedo hacer con tu petición. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario!_

**_Yunmon:_**_ Bueno, ciertamente estos días los he tenido de vacaciones, por eso aquí tienen el capi. Afortunadamente tengo unos días más así que me pondré a trabajar de lujo en el siguiente que ya esta a medias. Lo de Mukuro y Tsuna es un tira y afloja no? Descuida, sólo fue un momento de debilidad, aún no ha caído en la red. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Amé escribir el D18 del anterior. Concuerdo contigo, Hibari es un Tsundere. Y Haru y Gokudera se merecían una tregua xD. Estoy disfrutando las fiestas, gracias. Nos leemos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

Nos estamos leyendo en el 26.

Y de nuevo: FELICES FIESTAS!


	26. Trifulca Intuición

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

**Capítulo 26. Trifulca/Intuición.**

* * *

_Naaas~_

_Uff... Logré safarme del problema, un poco más y muero por la presión._

_´Lamento la demora' está de más, lo sé, pero aún así: Lamento la demora. Tuve que suspender esto un tiempo, pero he vuelto al ruedo, así que aquí tienen el siguiente capi. Os dije que no importa que terminaría esto._

_Estaba escuchando Kimi no suki na uta de UVERworld mientras lo escribía, así que si algo no les gusta, culpen la canción xD. Sé que desearán golpearme un poquito, pero tampoco es tan malo, en serio. Por otro lado, espero no me odien por tardar tanto en colgarlo, ustedes son la única luz en mis pateticos y oscuros días._

_En fin, hoy toca actu triple: Este capi, el cinco de Crazy Change y un aporte nuevo (viñeta). Mañana estaré colgando el último capi de Inspección. Espero esto sirva para redimirme : )_

_Responderé a sus comentarios (muy tardíamente) al final del capítulo._

**_KHR _**_es propiedad de **Amano**._

**_Perdón por posibles errores en redacción, Ooc en personajes y mala ortografía~_**

* * *

**.**

_Junio 29. Por la mañana. Residencia Sawada._

La sensación de irrealidad era algo que había aprendido a identificar en los últimos días. Tratar con ilusiones, entre la guerra y el constante acoso de su guardián, ya no presentaba un problema, ni para su estomago ni para su hyper intuición. Por ello mismo, cuando se encontró en medio de aquel espacio en tonos grises, con el eco de risas y conversaciones –aparentemente- sin sentido, Tsuna supo que se trataba de un sueño. No una ilusión, un sueño. Realmente parecía que su organismo estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a eso de soñar. Antes no lo hacia a menudo, ahora resultaba muy común.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en esta ocasión. Era como estar en un espacio alternativo. No podía ver nada más que una gama de blanco, negro y gris entremezclados. Sólo escuchaba, claro y sin ser capaz de comprender una sola cosa. Y no era ello lo más extraño, sino la sensación de angustia, de nostalgia e infinita tristeza que se cernía sobre él, apoderándose por completo de su ser. Su yo dentro del sueño cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando así de mitigar aquellas arrolladoras emociones. Los sonidos, entonces, se intensificaron y entre toda aquella palabrería, entre el ruido sin sentido, pudo distinguir una voz en especial, muy conocida para él, gritando su nombre. El espacio pareció convertirse en vació y se sintió caer en un agujero. Extendió sus manos buscando de donde sujetarse pero no había ayuda, acería inevitablemente.

Cuando Tsuna abrió los ojos, con la respiración agitada y sus brazos ligeramente en alto, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que estaba en una pieza, a salvo y en su cama. Inmediatamente se fue de culo al suelo, y no precisamente por que su cuerpo fuera más largo que la cama. En cuanto el dolor trasero se agudizó por el frio, salió de la sorpresa –que inicialmente le había hecho saltar como grillo desde la comodidad de sus calientes sabanas- y no supo si enfadarse, indignarse o simplemente resignarse a lo que, aparentemente, sería su diario vivir a partir de ese momento.

Mukuro se revolvió en las sábanas soltando un quejido incómodo, como si la reacción de Tsunayoshi no hubiera hecho más que incordiar su sueño. Luego se había dado vuelta, dando la espalda al capo, para quedarse –aparentemente- profundamente dormido de nuevo. Sin muchas ganas de ponerse a gritar o de ganarse una incomodidad más grande despertando a su dolor de cabeza andante, Tsuna simplemente se colocó unos pantalones deportivos –comúnmente dormía en interiores cuando iba a casa- y bajó a buscar algo para su impaciente estomago; y a ver si de paso averiguaba un poco sobre extrañas presencias en su casa.

* * *

_._

_Junio 28. Después de la cena. Italia. Mansión Cavallone._

Hibird había estado bastante quieto últimamente. En Japón, Hibari se lo había achacado al cambio de clima, a su constante ausencia durante la guerrilla o al infernal calor de la base, pero desde que había viajado a Italia y el polluelo se había negado a incluso comer –pasaba el día acurrucado en una percha que le asignara Dino-, el moreno comenzaba a sentirse un tanto inquieto.

Así pues, mientras el capo Cavallone tomaba una refrescante ducha antes de seguir con sus labores diarias, Kyôya había optado por alimentar a Hibird personalmente y darle un poco de mimos. Cuando Dino salió del servicio, envuelto en su afelpada bata de baño, se encontró al moreno recostado en la cama y dando pequeñas porciones de corteza de pan al ave mientras con la otra mano le regalaba caricias en el plumaje. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de darse otra ducha, un tanto más _refrescante, _pero al final sólo sacudió la cabeza –y todo extraño y suicida pensamiento de ella- y se encaminó a su guardarropa. Hibari alzó el rostro al percibir movimiento en la habitación y le siguió con la mirada.

_Romario dijo que podía esperarte aquí_ Comentó casual, soltando un bostezo. Dino asintió restándole importancia.

Se habían separado en la cena porque el capo había recibido algunas llamadas urgentes que debía atender, luego de finalizar su labor pensó que el guardián seguramente se habría ido a su habitación asignada y que se encontrarían de nuevo hasta la mañana siguiente. Por supuesto, no debió sorprenderle topárselo acostado en su cama, con sólo el pantalón del pijama y un guardapolvo mal abrochado, y en una pose demasiado sugerente. Después de todo, si lo pensaba detenidamente, desde su arribo a la mansión Hibari había estado constantemente pegado a él, aun cuando no interactuaran por el trabajo del rubio.

_Está bien_ Comentó sacándose la bata de encima y colocándose el pijama en su lugar. Se colgó una toalla en el cuelo para evitar las gotas que caían desde su cabello y luego tomó rumbo al escritorio donde ya le aguardaba más papeleo que el día anterior _Pero, ¿estás seguro?_ Hibari alzó una ceja ante el comentario, en duda _Bueno, debes estar horriblemente cansado ¿No? Recuerdo que el cambio de horario resulta fatal para ti_ Una risilla burlona acompañó al comentario y segundos después tenían la parte baja de una almohada incrustada en la boca.

_Mejor cállate y ponte a trabajar_ Respondió el moreno dejando al avecilla en su percha y caminando hasta donde estaba el rubio, ahora sentado.

Dino le vio acercarse mientras dejaba de reírse por el evento anterior y arrojaba la almohada de vuelta a la cama. Sonrió cuando el moreno se agachó a tomar algunos de los legajos y comenzó a leerlos.

_¿Quieres echarme una mano?_ Cuestionó abrazándose a la cintura del otro, ya que le quedaba a la mano. Por el aroma fresco y a jabón dedujo que Hibari también se había duchado antes de ir a verle. El moreno gruñó indescifrablemente ante el contacto, más no se apartó _Te advierto que es un trabajo muy duro_

Un resoplido burlón acompañó esta vez la respuesta _Si incluso tu eres capaz de hacerlo, para mi debe ser más simple que un juego_

_Ignoraré eso último y te permitiré ayudarme_ Alegó el rubio frunciendo el ceño. Esta vez fue Hibari el que soltó un bufido de diversión antes de soltarse del abrazo y tomar asiento frente al rubio. Volvió su atención a los papeles mientras Dino empezaba su trabajo.

Cada día se sorprendía más, se cuestionaba constantemente cuántas facetas sería capaz de descubrir en el moreno en el futuro. Se preguntaba cómo es que podía enamorarse cada vez más de él. Por otro lado, era increíble lo perfecto que había sido en los últimos días –Hibari no le había dejado inconsciente- y lo bien que fijaba estar encaminada su especie de relación no formalizada. El moreno parecía haber dejado de lado su agresiva actitud para con las muestras de afecto del rubio y mostraba señales de estar acostumbrándose a tenerlo alrededor y a ser acosado por él la mayor parte del día. El capo no podía estar más feliz.

_Me pregunto cuánto durará_ Murmuró desganado al realizar que tarde o temprano esa especie de luna de miel en la que estaban debía terminar. Aunque bueno, incluso si volvían al tira y afloja de antes, si Hibari venía a él para solucionarlo todo mordiéndolo hasta la muerte, entonces no le importaba mucho. El tío que dijo que las reconciliaciones eran la mejor parte de las peleas sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

_Oi_ Llamó el moreno entonces, sacándole de su ensueño _Esto de aquí, ¿es sobre las firmas de reconocimiento?_ Le extendió un legajo que el rubio tomó enseguida. Lo leyó rápidamente y asintió.

_Sí, es la lista de las familias que se comprometieron a reconocer a Vongola como la encargada del control_ Reconoció devolviéndole la hoja al guardián _Allí están los nombres y firmas de cada líder_

_¿Y qué hay de el apartado al final?_ Señaló esta vez una continuación de la lista en letras remarcadas.

_Eso son las familias que enviaron representantes para negociar o de las que aún no se tienen noticias_ Explicó. Dejó el papel que él mismo revisaba y llevándose ambas manos a la barbilla miró escrutadoramente al moreno _¿Qué ocurre?_

_Los legajos rojos, son acerca de los atentados contra la alianza desde la última reunión_ Mencionó y Dino asintió, aún esperando una respuesta. Más sin embargo, Hibari se ahorró la contestación y tomó los legajos rojos desde el otro lado del escritorio para comenzar a revisarlos _¿Los han cotejado?_

_Hemos estado bastante ocupados con los nuevos reglamentos y el trace de las nuevas rutas. Además de con la fiesta que se armaron los Varia. Romario ha tomado nota de las posibles amenazas y las ha enviado a Japón, sólo me he quedado con los 'enemigos' que no han tomado represalias_ Frunció el ceño, al captar más o menos por dónde iba el asunto _¿Notaste algo?_

El moreno guardó silencio un momento, después tomó uno de los legajos que sostenía y mostró el contenido al capo. Algo de información acerca de las acciones tomadas, nombres importantes y algunas fotografías. Dino observó con atención lo que se le ofrecía y leyó con premura buscando identificar lo que incomodaba a la Nube.

_He visto a este hombre en Japón, antes de venir aquí_ Señaló una de las fotografías. _Iba con otros dos, pero no me pareció un extranjero sospechoso_ Mencionó.

_¿En Namimori?_ El moreno negó.

_Pero lo suficientemente cerca como para notar cualquier movimiento en Vongola_ Dino frunció el ceño. Empero, antes de que fuese capaz de hacer algún comentario Kyôya le extendió el otro legajo que sostenía. _Es el mismo_ Marcó.

En efecto, el nombre el hombre que Hibari señalaba en la fotografía, figuraba en la lista, más aún, aparecía su nombre dos veces. Firmado por medio de un representante y por confirmar.

_Sin embargo, podría tratarse de una coincidencia. Quizá buscaba hablar con Tsuna antes de aceptar formalmente el trato_ Mencionó un tanto nervioso. El moreno abrió otro de los legajos rojos y se lo extendió.

_Pensaría lo mismo_ Comentó _ Pero lo vi con éste. Era uno de los que le acompañaban_ Era de uno de los hombres que atentaron contra la alianza luego de la junta, sin embargo, a pesar de que se había desmantelado su familia, él había huido. No creían que pudiese hacer mucho daño por su cuenta, así que lo habían descartado como amenaza, pero analizando la situación de esa nueva manera, las cosas cambiaban.

Dino chasqueó la lengua, un ramalazo de ira ascendiendo por su estomago hasta su gargantas. Parecía que los problemas nunca se iban a terminar. Ahora tenían encima a un traidor aliado con un mentiroso. Les habían visto las caras de idiotas y Tsuna podía estar en peligro mientras ellos charlaban. Bien era sabido que los más ancianos líderes despreciaban abiertamente a Vongola, pero con los recientes acontecimientos el rubio llegó a creer que se la pensarían antes de arremeter no sólo contra ellos, sino contra la alianza al completo.

_¡Maldición!_ Exclamó golpeando la mesa _Esto simplemente no tiene remedio_

Hibari se puso de pie, pasó por su lado regalando una efímera caricia en el hombro del mayor antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

_La única forma de darle fin es terminar al completo el trabajo. No unos cuantos, debemos eliminar a toda la maldita generación_ Murmuró _Iré a vestirme. Debo volver_

Dino le miró irse, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de coraje. El _debo _no le pasó desapercibido y se alegraba de que Hibari se preocupara de alguna forma de Tsuna, eso significaba que le reconocía hasta cierto punto y eso era bueno. Por otro lado, la doble implicación de la palabra de obligaba a seguir con su trabajo en Italia, aún tenían problemas por las revueltas armadas por Varia y las rebeliones de otras familias al sistema, tenía las manos llenas.

_¡Y una mierda!_ Exclamó levantándose _No puedo proteger nada si no soy capaz de ayudar a mi _hermanito_ en este momento_ Se asomó al corredor y gritó a su mano derecha, en segundos el anciano aparecía agitado por el pasillo. Dino le dio instrucciones de alertar a Vongola cuanto antes de un posible asalto sorpresa y le pidió preparara su inmediata salida a Japón. Cuando Romario se retiró a cumplir su trabajo, él mismo salió presuroso al encuentro de Hibari.

Esperaba estar a tiempo, que fueran sólo especulaciones y que después le tomaran a tonto. Paranoico. Por un lado le aliviaba no saber nada desde el otro lado del océano, le hacía estar tranquilo al pensar que nada había ocurrido. Después de todo, dicen que las malas noticias llegan primero ¿Qué no?

* * *

.

_Junio 29. Por la mañana. Residencia Sawada_

No se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró a Chrome –un tanto incomoda, al parecer, pues no pudo ocultar su rostro de alivio cuando lo vio aparecer por la cocina- tomando el té con su madre y Bianchi, y a Reborn hablando sobre sabrá él que cosascon su padre, en el pasillo que daba al jardín. Saludó a su familia generalmente y luego tomó asiento al lado de su guardiana, mientras señalaba en silencio escaleras arriba, en una muda pregunta. Nagi agachó el rostro un poco colorada, aparentemente más incomoda y avergonzada por las acciones de Mukuro que el mismo. Se inclinó un poco hacia él para susurrarle al oído, aprovechando que su madre se había levantado a servirle el almuerzo y Bianchi parecía muy poco interesada en el par.

_Lo lamento_ Murmuró _Cuando llegamos a Kokuyô Land, descubrimos que lo mejor era buscar otro sitio_ Ella guardó silencio un segundo, como buscando palabras adecuadas para describir la situación, o quizá buscando alguna mentirilla para soltar, luego negó con la cabeza y continúo _Yo me he ido a con Kyoko-chan, pero Mukuro-sama simplemente se ha desaparecido sin avisarme de nada y apenas hoy he dado con él_ Le regaló una muda disculpa ajena. Parecía realmente incomoda con la situación.

Tsuna le sonrió tranquilizador, dándole a entender con la mirada que ella no tenía culpa alguna y que ya luego arreglaría cuentas con el ilusionista. Respondió a una pregunta de su madre de cuanto tiempo permanecería en casa y pronto se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre la próxima salida en grupo.

_Quizá deberíamos organizar algo familiar también, ahora que tu padre ha vuelto_

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de la mujer mientras lanzaba una fugaz mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa, hacia el hombre que en esos momentos reía junto al arcobaleno sobre algún comentario que los demás ignoraban. Fue entonces que -un poco lento- Tsuna realmente se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba ahí.

_¿Que haces acá?_ Inquirió casi escupiendo el té de la boca. Todos en la mesa le miraron curiosos y el aludido le regaló una sonrisa.

_Me he tomado unas vacaciones para visitar a la familia_ Inquirió Iemitsu, luego arrugó un poco las cejas y le hizo una seña con la mano _Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, Tsuna_ El aludido alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros mientras se devolvía a picar algo del pescado asado que estaba en su plato _¡Tu papi quiere saberlo todo de ti!_

_Lo que sea_ Murmuró desganado, ganándose un capón por parte de su madre. Ella podía creerlo un malcriado o lo que fuera, pero Tsuna no le iba a perdonar tan fácil a su padre haber puesto en peligro a su madre.

_No fue exactamente así_ Aquella voz, con ese tono arrastrado y relajado, cínico por demás, le extrajo de golpe de su ensimismamiento y se obligó a mirar como todos los demás, hacia la puerta de la cocina. El ilusionista le regaló una sonrisa prepotente mientras caminaba hasta la mesa para sentarse, con toda naturalidad.

Tsuna captó la frase al instante y le lanzó una de sus miradas furiosas –la más amenazante que consiguió formar- para dejarle en claro su desagrado sobre el tema. Luego volvió a atacar su arroz con pescado mientras el recién llegado respondía a los buenos días de todo de mundo y se sentaba junto a él, del lado contrario a Nagi.

_Creí que habíamos dejado en claro lo de husmear en mentes ajenas*_ Murmuró bajo, sólo al ilusionista. Mukuro soltó una risilla antes de responder.

_Es inevitable. Tienes una mente tan desprotegida e interesante_ El tono, hasta cierto punto sarcástico, hizo que Tsuna casi rompiera sus palillos exasperado. Chrome negó con la cabeza del otro lado y Bianchi se levantó de la mesa, diciendo algo sobre cosas pendientes y retirándose de la habitación.

Nana ofreció té y desayuno al ilusionista y mientras éste aceptaba adulador, Tsuna se pregunto por qué su madre jamás cuestionaba sus visitas. Es más, parecía de lo más tranquila con el recién levantado Kokuyô sentado en su mesa. Tsuna se atragantó con el arroz al comprender las implicaciones de aquello y se apresuró a preguntar.

_¿Ya sabías que Mukuro había pasado aquí la noche?_ Luego se pateó mentalmente al decir algo tan obvio y sincero sin un plan bien armado. Reborn se rio a sus espaldas, junto con su padre. Nana miró a los dos burlones antes de encararlo curiosa.

_Por supuesto Tsu-kun_ Respondió _Anoche vino a pedir asilo y nos topamos con él de vuelta a casa. Yo misma le dije que podía quedarse en tu habitación_ Luego miró al mayor inquieta _¿Acaso no le dijiste nada Mukuro-chan?_

_Estaba durmiendo tan a gusto que me dio pena despertarle_ Respondió este, fingiendo vergüenza. Tsuna quiso golpearlo por ser tan cínico _Traté de hacer el menor ruido y simplemente tendí el futón por allí, en cualquier lado_

_Futón mis bolas, _gruñó el capo mentalmente y luego se reprimió el comentario. Al menos sí lo había tendido, que durmiera en el ya era asunto aparte. Nana asintió a lo dicho y sirvió un poco más de arroz en el plato de Tsuna mientras preparaba el del otro invitado. Luego recogió algunos de los platos ya desocupados de la mesa y los llevó al lavabo para dejarlos remojar. Mukuro se levantó de la mesa de pronto, disculpándose para ir al baño y con una cara que claramente denotaba fastidio. Tsuna imaginó que las necesidades físicas eran algo que no había extrañado durante su encierro en Vindice.

En ese momento, la puerta principal provocó un estruendo al ser abierta de golpe. Un _¿Y ahora qué? _Cruzó fugaz por la mente del capo mientras se preguntaba por qué ninguno de sus conocidos podía usar las puertas con normalidad. La voz ahogada de Yamamoto gritando un apresurado _Lo siento _se dejó oír, mientras entraba caminando un par de pasos detrás de Gokudera.

_¡Buen día, Décimo!_ Gritó sonriente la Tormenta mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente frente al aludido _Mamá del Décimo, Iemitsu-san, Reborn-san, cabeza de piña_ Enumeró atropelladamente haciendo un gesto cordial con la mano. Chrome soltó un bufido por lo bajo y rodó los ojos ante el apodo, pero no dijo nada más y siguió tomando té tranquilamente. Yamamoto secundó los saludos.

_Buen día, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun_ Nana se volvió desde el lavabo con una sonrisa y luego hizo algún comentario sobre hacer más té para los próximos días.

_Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría tratar con usted respecto a…_ Inició la mano derecha serio. Tsuna le cortó con una seña negativa de manos y negó con la cabeza fervientemente. El bombardero cayó en cuenta de su error y se apresuró a corregir _...la salida de más tarde_ Finalizó.

_Claro, hablaremos de eso en un rato más_ Tsuna apenas y dejó ir aliviado el aire cuando su madre pareció no haberle tomado atención a su charla.

_Muy bien_ Respondió _Pero antes que nada más… _Dio un par de zancadas largas y se inclinó hasta que su cabeza casi tocó el regazo del capo _¡Lo siento!_ La disculpa tomó a todos por sorpresa, menos al espadachín que ya sabía de que iba la cosa _Por mi comportamiento absurdo de los últimos días. Mis reacciones fueron injustificadas, inesperadas y completamente _erróneas_. He venido esta mañana para enmendar mi error y poder seguir apoyándole de ahora en adelante sin remordimientos_ Dijo de corrido, sin respirar.

El capo no pudo evitar mirar alrededor, tratando de buscar alguna señal de ni el sabía qué en los que le rodeaban. Todos sonreían por lo bajo, ocupados aparentemente en sus tareas y sin prestar –supuestamente- atención al hecho. Gokudera mantenía la cabeza gacha y Tsuna supo que esa disculpa pública debió costarle demasiado. Sonrió comprensivo y le sujetó los hombros para levantarlo.

_No hay nada que disculpar, Gokudera-kun_ Sabiendo que, sin embargo, al igual que había sucedido con su conversación la tarde anterior, el bombardero no iba a quedar satisfecho con ello continúo _Pero si es necesario, estas disculpado. Demos por zanjado ese asunto de una vez_ El albino sonrió asintiendo. Luego miró a todos lados y se rebuscó un par de diminutas pero igualmente peligrosas dinamitas en los bolsillos.

_Entonces_ Inquirió _¿Dónde esta?_ Tsuna logró articular un simple _¿Eh? _Descolocado mientras Yamamoto negaba con la cabeza, resignado _¡Mukuro! ¡Bastardo! ¡Deja de esconder ese asqueroso trasero tuyo! ¡Da la cara y te volaré en pedazos!_ Comenzó a gritar.

Nana dio un grito ahogado ante el escándalo –o quizá el vocabulario, no se supo exactamente qué-. Yamamoto hizo amago de detener a su pareja, pero Gokudera pareció decidido a zanjar el asunto exterminando al ilusionista.

_¡Gokudera-kun!_ Riñó avergonzado Tsuna, pero el aludido no le hizo mucho caso.

_¡No te escondas, mago barato de mierda! Te reventaré las…_

_¡Gokudera-kun!_ Le cortó, gritando lo más alto que pudo. Nana murmuró algo como _Realmente no le agrada mucho Mukuro-chan ¿No? _Dirigido probablemente a Chrome. Tsuna agradeció que ese fuera su mayor interés y no el por qué de las agresiones.

_No tengo que esconderme_ Dijo entonces el ilusionista apareciendo por la puerta _Esas pequeñas lucecitas tuyas apenas y me harían cosquillas_ Se burló _Eso, por supuesto, si no fallas el tiro_

Iemitsu se puso de pie, dispuesto a saltar sobre su esposa para protegerla caballerosamente de cualquier _fiesta escandalosa _que pudieran armar los indisciplinados guardianes de su hijo. Reborn sólo negó con la cabeza mientras daba un salto hacia la sala de estar con su taza de café en las manos. Los demás permanecieron atentos a la pelea de miradas. Interiormente el capo se preguntaba cuantos lugares debían destruir sus guardianes para estar a gusto y ¿Sobre cuál de ellos debía saltar primero sin poner en peligro su vida?

La ultima _batalla _entre Mukuro y Hibari dejó un saldo que aún estaban pagando –sus técnicos, sobre todo-; no era difícil suponer que si no hacia algo su casa no saldría bien librada. Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a su bolsillo derecho, donde sus X-gloves descansaban apachurrados. Empero, si tan solo giraba un poco la cabeza podría toparse con la mirada un tanto temerosa de su madre. Ese era un espectáculo seguido de explicaciones que aún no estaba listo para dar. Por otro lado, tratar de razonar con alguno de los dos era cosa perdida. Estaba en medio de una lucha entre sus guardianes más cabezotas.

_¡Ja! Realmente desearías que falle_ Respondió el bombardero _Ahora mismo tengo tantos deseos de exterminarte que el primer tiro será suficiente_

_¿Probamos?_ Tentó el de cabellos largos. Ambos dieron un paso adelante, en son de reto. Tsuna pensó que era suficiente.

_¡Basta!_ Gritó. Comenzando a sentirse enfadado. Como no había estado en los últimos días. _Si quieren matarse háganlo fuera, donde yo no pueda verlos y no puedan lastimar a las personas que me importan_ Apretó los puños con fuerza y miró fijamente a sus guardianes de la forma más imperante que pudo.

Impresionantemente, logró amedrentarlos un tanto. Ya que Gokudera bajó las bombas que momentos antes había empuñado y Mukuro metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de girar el rostro hacia otro lado.

_Tch_ Chistó Gokudera _Si no fuera por el Décimo estarías rogando piedad_ Murmuró el bombardero _Pero la próxima vez no me detendré, maldito hongo alucinógeno andante_

El insulto pareció molestar al aludido, puesto que frunció el ceño. Más se limito a mirar a cualquier lado menos al albino y luego sonrió despectivamente.

_Cuando quieras, chispita_

_¡¿Qué demonios dijiste? ¡Mago callejero de quinta!_

_Justo lo que escuchaste, Pirotecnia-kun_

Tsuna suspiró, al menos agradecido de que su pelea se hubiese reducido a burlas sin sentido. Justo en aquel instante y rompiendo cualquier atmósfera que se hubiera o se estuviese creando, la ruidosa bocina de un auto se escuchó sonar repetitivamente mientras el sonido del mismo vehículo al apagar motores hacia presencia. La pelea verbal se detuvo, aunque las miradas amenazantes seguían allí. Mukuro volvió a tomar asiento y Nana dijo algo sobre posibles visitantes. La voz de Ryohei se dejaba oír en ese instante.

_¡Hemos venido a recogerlos Sawada!_

Kyoko y Haru fueron las primeras en entrar a la cocina, ambas llevando encima un vestido exactamente igual pero en diferentes colores. Una sonrisa enorme en las caras y un par de canastas en las manos. Saludaron a vivas voces a todo el mundo antes de caminar hasta Tsuna y plantarle un par de besos en las mejillas. El capo se sonrojó fuertemente mientras las veía ir hasta donde su madre. Ryohei entró detrás, con un pullover y shorts a juego. Traía una caja entre los brazos. Saludó a todo el mundo y pasó a dejar la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina. Dio un nuevo saludo a Chrome quien respondió con una sonrisa y luego se fue a molestar a Gokudera. La pelea entre el último y Mukuro había cesado y la Niebla se encaminó a sentarse al lado de Nagi luego de lanzarle una mirada curiosa a los recién llegados.

_¡Pero que envidia!_ Exclamó Nana _Hace un tiempo tan bueno, yo también quisiera ir de paseo_ Miró indiscretamente a su marido, quien sonriendo bizarramente asintió como idiota.

_¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?_ Ofreció Kyoko _Será divertido_

_¡Sí, sí!_ Le siguió Miura _Ya verá que lo disfruta. Además, hace mucho que no pasaba tiempo con Tsuna-san ¿No?_

_Bueno, sí_ Asintió la mujer al último comentario _Pero no se si deba…_ Miró a su hijo quien sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, dejándola decidir.

_¿Por qué no?_ Ayudó Yamamoto _Además, usted se ofreció a ayudarnos con los alimentos_

Los siguientes minutos se transformaron en una conversación múltiple. Todos empezaron a mostrar miles de argumentos para convencer a la señora Sawada de ir a la reunión. Al final, tanto ella como su esposo accedieron a acompañar al resto del grupo. Todas las mujeres, comandadas por Nana se pusieron a preparar los aperitivos y mientras tanto, los chicos se encargaban de empacar todos los utensilios necesarios.

_Decidimos tomar los autos de la familia_ Comentó Ryohei mientras metían cajas y manteles en la parte trasera de la furgoneta en la que habían llegado. _El niño dijo que no había problema con ello_

Tsuna asintió mientras Gokudera le quitaba una caja de las manos con un simple _permítame Décimo_. Yamamoto estaba arriba, acomodando las cosas para evitar que se vinieran abajo al conducir. Comenzaron a hablar sobre el destino y las posibilidades de ir a buscar otro auto para no tener problemas con el viaje.

_¡Es increíble!_ Musitó entonces el bombardero _De Iemitsu-san y Reborn-san lo respeto, pero que ese magucho de mierda decida quedarse tomando té mientras nosotros, ¡mientras el Décimo¡, hace el trabajo, es realmente increíble_

_Vamos, vamos_ Tranquilizó Yamamoto _No es como si hubieras estado más feliz si lo teníamos por acá ¿No?_

Gokudera torció el morro y luego murmuró algo que sonó a _ya tengo suficiente con llevarlo _mientras siguió pasándole utensilios a su pareja. Tsuna sonrió nerviosamente ante la situación mientras era excluido de la labor. Al final Ryohei optó por ir a por otro vehículo, así que llamó a alguno de los encargados de vigilarlos para encontrarse cerca de la residencia Sawada.

Dentro, Mukuro se había rehusado a ayudar sin necesidad de decir nada. Simplemente se sentó a tomar su tardío desayuno mientras el resto de la familia se movilizaba con los deberes. Sin embargo, no estaba dentro de los planes de la matriarca Sawada permitir esas libertades entre sus _subordinados. _Una reunión como esa era divertida por la participación de todos, y aunque Mukuro parecía de los tipos que prefieren estar solos, ella sabía que en el fondo no era así –quizá-. Así que entró en modo materno y cogiendo un delantal extra se acercó al joven hombre que recién terminaba su deliciosa bebida. El ilusionista la miró cuando ella se detuvo a su lado y pudo sentirse un tanto intimidado cuando la mujer le extendió la prenda y sonrió maliciosamente. Un poco más allá, las chicas sonreían burlonas ante el acto.

_No puedes sólo sentarte y no hacer nada Mukuro-chan_ Dijo Nana _No es correcto_ Jaló la silla donde el hombre se hallaba sentado, obligándole a levantarse, y antes de que pudiese hacer algo para huir, ya le estaba atando el delantal a la cintura _Si no puedes cargar, nos ayudaras con los nigiris. Anda, ayuda a Chrome-chan con el salmón_ Y de un empujón lo mandó a la plancha.

Completamente indignado y sin poder evitar un leve rubor por la vergüenza que le acababan de hacer pasar, el ilusionista se aclaró la garganta con fuerza y sonriendo con arrogancia tomó uno de los cuchillos y comenzó a cortar el pescado. Chrome le sonrió condescendiente, Haru y Kyoko se rieron por lo bajo y Nana soltó un _¡Bien! _Bastante satisfecha. No hace falta decir que cuando Tsuna y Yamamoto entraron de vuelta a por las demás cosas a cargar –Gokudera se quedó afuera vigilando, afortunadamente- casi se van de espaldas de la impresión. Yamamoto soltó un _te queda bien _entre risas y un sonrojado capo sólo atino a coger unas bolsas mientras huía a toda velocidad del sitio. Minutos después saldría Yamamoto con un corte en la mejilla a causa de un cuchillo volador.

* * *

.

_Junio 29. Pasado el medio día. Base temporal Vongola._

Ran revisó de nuevo las conexiones y la programación del sistema, sus acompañantes se encontraban probando las comunicaciones con los campamentos de guardia, era vital confirmar que todo volvía a funcionar a la perfección luego de haber perdido contacto durante poco más de doce horas.

_Todos han confirmado posiciones, no parece haber ningún problema_ Dijo uno de los hombres que le ayudaban a reorganizar todo _Los radares tampoco muestran anomalías, el sistema está revisando si algún punto de vigilancia ha sido dañado o modificado_ Ran asintió y se enfocó en los puntitos que comenzaban a aparecer en los monitores.

Giannini les había hablado sobre modificar el sistema de la base, pero para ello era necesario activar una función especial del satélite, lo que provocaría un apagón en todos sus sistemas, incluido el que estaba fuera de la misma base, durante un periodo de tiempo. No es como si fuesen a estar incomunicados, pues aún tenían los móviles, pero representaba una brecha en la seguridad demasiado grande. En todo caso, no parecía haber problemas y no le preocupaba la salud de su Jefe dado que casi todos los guardianes se encontraban con él. Por otro lado, Gokudera había dado la aprobación –mediante Tsuna- a cualquier recurso que fuera necesario implementar para solucionar el problema cuanto antes y recuperar su base de operaciones.

Estaba organizando algunos papeles para dar el informe al líder después cuando el repiqueteo de alerta comenzó y la lucecita que indicaba un comunicado entrante empezó a parpadear a un lado del monitor principal. Todos en la casa se acercaron curiosos, era el evento más importante en los últimos días después de todo, y el moreno tomó la llamada de inmediato.

La familiar cara de la mano derecha de los Cavallone apareció en la pantalla.

* * *

.

_Junio 29. Por la tarde. Reserva natural norte, Namimori._

La reserva norte era la más tranquila de las tres en Namimori. Estaba un poco más lejos por lo que poca gente la visitaba, pero debido a que estaba justo a los pies de las colinas, tenía una de las mejores vistas.

Hacía rato que se habían establecido. Las chicas se habían encargado de escoger uno de los mejores sitios, con suficiente sombra de los árboles para evitar el inclemente sol de medio día. Todos habían participado en los absurdos juegos propuestos por Reborn –incluso Mukuro, en algunos- y después habían hecho algunas competencias elegidas cuidadosamente por Nana, al final, los castigos por perder se los llevaron Iemitsu, Gokudera y Ryohei.

Había sido una tarde completamente normal para todos, trayendo muchas memorias a la mente de algunos y alejándolos por completo de sus preocupaciones. Tsuna estaba realmente contento de haber aceptado llevar a cabo aquel plan. Sabía que las chicas buscaban con ello devolverles un poco de lo que, con conflictos como el reciente, iban perdiendo. Por otro lado, no sólo nostalgia era lo que sentía en esos momentos: estaba realmente dándose cuenta de que, así como muchas cosas habían cambiado, las más importantes permanecían intactas.

_Estoy muerto de hambre_ Gimió Ryohei dejándose caer al suelo después de correr las cincuenta vueltas con Yamamoto a caballito que Reborn le impuso como castigo. Chrome le acercó una botella de agua la cual él tomó sonriente, incorporándose un poco. Tsuna se encontraba ayudando a su madre a acomodar los platos en su improvisada mesa, Mukuro a su lado –quien colocaba los vasos- soltó un gruñido molesto al observar a sus guardianes interactuar.

_Es verdad, deberíamos comer ya_ Secundó Iemitsu, aún de cabeza, tratando de no caer de bruces mientras el tiempo de su castigo se cumplía.

_Pronto tendremos todo colocado, ya deberían venir a sentarse_ Comentó la mayor de las mujeres mientras Bianchi le ayudaba a destapar las charolas de alimentos.

Tsuna vio a la italiana reír con algún comentario de Nana y se dijo que últimamente la había visto poco y esas escasas ocasiones la había notado muy extraña. Al menos estaba feliz de que ese día estuviese disfrutando.

En pocos minutos –y cuando el tiempo de los castigos llegó a su fin- todos estaban sentados en una especie de círculo sobre los manteles. Las chicas servían las porciones y pasaban las bandejas para los que quisieran repetir. El resto se convirtió en una charla múltiple, algunas veces haciendo comentarios en algo y otras tantas conversaciones privadas con los aledaños. Tsuna no dejaba de preguntarse como es que, si en un inicio sus padres querían pasar tiempo con él –por ello justamente habían ido- había terminado completamente lejos de sus –para entonces- acaramelados progenitores y sentado entre Gokudera, quien no dejaba de gritarle a Yamamoto por uno de sus comentarios, y un cabreado Mukuro, que no paraba de rechinar los dientes y apretar fuertemente los palillos entre sus dedos mientras miraba fijamente –amenazadoramente- a Chrome y Ryohei que charlaban aparentemente muy a gusto del otro lado del círculo. El capo recordó la conversación con sus amigos antes, cuando Ryohei confesó sus sentimientos por Nagi, se alegraba de ver que las cosas entre ambos marchaban, de alguna manera. _Debe estar celoso _se dijo sin dejar de observar al ilusionista, mientras se le escapaba una leve risilla burlona

Mukuro simplemente no podía dejar de observar a su querida y delicada Nagi siendo acosada por el Guardián del Sol. Estaba seguro –casi completamente- que ella sólo le sonreía en respuesta porque era una chica muy amable y de gran corazón; deseaba dejarle en claro a ese cabeza de hierba que si seguía con malos pensamientos e intenciones para con su pequeña Chrome le destrozaría por completo luego de torturarle hasta el cansancio. Pero, por otro lado, no podía abandonar su puesto porque la situación de ese lado también era imperante. Si bien no habían llegado a nada claro en días anteriores, las cosas con el capo parecían estar aligerándose bastante –el chico había dejado de ser tan cabezota y le había prometido _tratar_ de tomarlo en serio-; además, cuando todos se colocaban, momentos antes, la Tormenta había casi _marcado su territorio _y le había mirado como la peste, tratando de amenazarle con mantenerle lejos del castaño, por supuesto no podía perder un reto de ese tipo.

Una risilla a su costado le hizo dejar de maldecir a Ryohei por lo bajo para encarar a Tsuna, quien le miraba bastante divertido, al parecer, de su molestia. El capo se sonrojó un poco al verse descubierto, pero tampoco quería armar una escena así que simplemente negó con una mano la atención y devolvió la vista a su plato. Mukuro comprendió que el chico lo estuvo mirando y que por ende descubrió sus intenciones asesinas para con Sasagawa, no pudo evitar sonreír presuntuoso al saberse reconocido.

_Parece que no mentías_ Murmuró bajo, sólo para el japonés _Realmente vas a tomarme en serio esta vez_

_¿Quién dijo algo de tomar en serio a nadie?_ Se quejó Tsuna _Sólo dije que meditaría la situación_ Le encaró frunciendo el ceño _Además, aún no me has dicho cual es la finalidad de todo esto_ Se señaló a ambos con un ademán _Realmente sigo sin comprenderte, ni a ti ni nada_

_Hace dos días no parecías muy preocupado por saber nada_ Comentó burlón el ilusionista. Tsuna enrojeció aún más al recordar _aquel _momento _¿Por qué no sólo te dejas llevar?_ Dijo casual, para molestarle.

Pero en lugar de una reacción explosiva como las que últimamente recibía –el capo era una caja de sorpresas-, Tsuna simplemente dejó la el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos de vuelta al suelo. Luego suspiró hondo y pareció concentrarse profundamente en el mantel durante unos segundos, antes de encarar al Kokuyô. Curioso con la reacción, Mukuro le devolvió la mirada fijamente y permanecieron así durante un instante.

Tsuna estaba realmente considerando tomar la oferta. Pero no sería un _dejarse llevar_ inconsciente. Más bien, estaba dispuesto a dejarse caer en ese juego que el otro le proponía y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero sin involucrar a la familia. Había pensado detenidamente en ello y había concluido que ese estado de indecisión y miedos no lo llevaría a ningún lado, simplemente lo tendría estancado en un agujero sin salida. Por otro lado, sus amigos lo habían dicho: _que si no lo intentaba, jamás sabría el resultado. _Él no deseaba arrepentirse por ser un cobarde, no deseaba mirar atrás y ver que su vida siempre fue un lienzo pintarrajeado por todos, menos por su propia mano.

No sólo eso, su intuición le decía en el fondo que realmente podía confiar en Mukuro, que quizá el mismo no sabía lo que buscaba y por ello era tan inconstante, pero que si lo intentaban podían encontrar ese _algo_ juntos. Su intuición nunca había fallado, hasta entonces ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? Su determinación debió mostrarse en su semblante, porque el ilusionista mostró un leve atisbo de sorpresa y, si su percepción era correcta, expectación. Tener el rostro de Mukuro tan cerca, a su alcance, le impidió reprimirse y olvidándose del resto de los presentes sucumbió al placer de tomar entre sus dedos uno de los mechones sueltos del largo cabello del mayor.

El mimo tomó por sorpresa al ilusionista. La devoción implícita en el acto, con un sentir completamente diferente a las caricias dadas entre los besos que habían compartido. No había pasión, arrebato ni lujuria en el gesto, más bien había entrega y un sentimiento incapaz de definir. Las avellanas fijas en esa porción de su cabellera sumieron al ilusionista en una retrospectiva. La carga emocional y simbólica de ese justo momento sólo la había experimentado una vez antes, semanas atrás, siendo incapaz de moverse siquiera. _También te aprecio _había dicho Tsunayoshi entonces, mientras acariciaba de la misma manera su cabello. Y Mukuro se había preguntado que clase de rostro tendría mientras lo decía, había querido verlo, había querido sujetar esa mano entre las suyas por puro instinto.

_Sí_, se dijo, _probablemente fue entonces_. Probablemente fue entonces que el capo llamó su atención, que se dio cuenta que sentía un algo hacía él, por él. Fue quizá entonces que se enamoró de él. Y el pensamiento le golpeó como bofetada, porque había dudado, se había negado, había huido de la simple idea y siempre estuvo ahí. Miró los ojos de Tsuna, la mirada avellana abandonó sus hebras y viajó hasta sus propios ojos. ¿Habría sido _esta_ cara la misma de entonces?

Sawada sonrió y Mukuro supo que si no lo besaba, que si no le decía todo en ese instante, iba a serle imposible hacerlo después. Sintió por un momento, que si no actuaba perdería todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenía. Movió su mano hasta la contraria y regaló una caricia a la misma, sus labios se abrieron para decir con sinceridad lo único que podía formularse en su cabeza en esos momentos _lo amo, lo amo, te amo. _

Y sin embargo, ningún sonido salió.

El móvil de Gokudera sonó cerca de ellos, el albino atendió levantándose del sitio y toda la algarabía alrededor se inmigró en el mundo que inconscientemente habían creado. Yamamoto rio sobre algo y Nana llamó el nombre de su unigénito seguramente para regalarle un comentario. Tsuna alejó lentamente su mano de las del ilusionista y miró a su madre una fracción de segundo antes de que sus facciones se transformaran en terror puro.

Antes de poder adivinar nada, Tsuna se puso en pie de un salto y miró a todos a su alrededor deteniéndose en su madre.

_¿Tsu-kun?_ Llamó la misma algo preocupada. El semblante del capo era todo menos tranquilizador.

El repentino silencio atrajo la atención del bombardero, quien se apartó un momento de la bocina para llamar a su jefe preocupado. Sin embargo, Tsuna no respondió a ningún llamado.

La sensación en su cuerpo era sumo familiar. _Idiota_ se dijo mientras buscaba frenético alrededor. Debió esperarlo, su intuición jamás se equivocaba y esta vez tampoco lo hizo. Su madre llamó de nuevo su nombre y entonces la sensación de _deja vu _se intensificó como nunca. El ruido alrededor, el nudo en el estomago, aquella voz familiar llamándole. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Giró el rostro encarando la mirada heterocromática que le miraba inquieto. Mukuro hizo ademan de levantarse pero justo cuando se movió un estallido ensordecedor llenó sus sentidos.

Tsuna le sonrió abatido y murmuró un _lo siento _antes de ser alcanzado por el proyectil disparado. Se derrumbó segundos después en brazos del Kokuyô. Hubo un segundo de incertidumbre entre todos antes de una serie de detonaciones más se dejaran oír provocando el caos inmediato. El mundo se detuvo un momento para Rokudo, mientras el ruido alrededor se desvanecía y sus temblorosas manos se bañaban lentamente en sangre.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

*Tsuna aún piensa que Mukuro puede leer mentes. Mukuro-chan se dio cuenta y le sigue el juego. En realidad es sólo que Tsu-kun es predecible xD.

Pues eso, si quieren saber que pasa nada de insultos muy severos ok? Mukuro en delantal~ Por fin acepta lo que siente el tio.

Tengo severos problemas de concentración últimamente. Por favor, deseadme buena suerte para terminar esto. Tengo un examen hoy T..T...

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Alicechan3:** Bueno, el papel de Gokudera es siempre joder a los demás, y con sus antecedentes en esta historia, no parece que le moleste mucho tener espectadores –aunque no los haya notado-. Ciertamente, lo mejor viene de noche xD. Agradezco tus buenos deseos, espero este año este yendo bien para ti. Yo empecé con el pie izquierdo u.ú. Por otro lado, lamento realmente haber tardado tanto, en verdad tuve una crisis bastante difícil estos días, pero ya esta todo atrás, espero. Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado del capi anterior, espero disfrutes igual de este. Gracias por leer y comentar~_

_**Taciana:** Me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por tu lectura y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar._

_**Poltergeist.** **Madoka:** Gokudera es Gokudera xD. Su reacción en este capi si fue la correcta. Me alegra saber que el capi te gustó. Bueno, creo que al final de cuentas si podemos considerar a Kyoko fujoshi, pero no es raro, viviendo la pobre entre tanto raro xD. Ya sabrás lo que dice esa nota, descuida. Espero este capi te guste. Realmente lamento la tardanza. Gracias por seguir en esto y comentar._

_**Deb:** Me alegra que esto te haya servido para pasar el rato. Como veras en ocasiones demoro en actualizar, pero terminaré esto, eso puedes jurarlo. Por otro lado, me halaga saber que a pesar de que no está entre tus gustes comunes le hayas dado la oportunidad y te este gustando. Espero seguirnos leyendo y bienvenida por estos lares. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_**YuuNeko:** Sí, Kyoko es fujoshi, lo confieso xD. Bueno, mi misión en la vida es hacer su amor imposible –este capi lo confirma xP-. Que gusto que disfrutaras el capi, aquí va la conti. Gracias por seguir con esto, me hace feliz que te guste mi trabajo. Por cierto, has leído Borderline de Youko Fujitani? Sale un personaje secundario piradito a Kanda, es su gemelo, fijo. Gracias por leer y comentar~_

_**Yad-12:** Sobre como quedaron, lo sabrás luego. Espero, por el momento, te haya gustado este capi, ya deja ver por ahí por donde iba la cosa. Me alegra que te gustara el anterior. Gracias por el comentario._

_**Zedna-max:** Es lindo poner a Mukuro en situaciones complicadas, como ser amenazado, pero descuida no lo haré sufrir mucho(¿). Bueno, sobre Kyoko no hay mucho que decir, lamento romper tu imagen de ella con mi fic xD. No importa cuanto tarde, prometo que lo terminare. Gracias por paciencia y por seguir esto. Me alegra que te gustara el capi pasado. Gracias por el comentario~_

_**Yunmoon:** Yo también espero que mi imaginación fluya, anda un poco rebelde de últimas. Que bueno que te gustó el capi, sobre todo Mukuro. Como ya decía antes, es un personaje difícil de manejar, no se en qué momento se me ocurrió darle el protagónico xD. Espero este capi te haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo pronto. Gracias por el comentario!_

_**RenLeed:** No te preocupes por la tardanza o los comentarios, lo importante es que le diste la oportunidad, leíste y te gustó. No sabes como me halaga saber que mi intentó basura de humor te agradó xD. Por otro lado, te aseguró que lo terminaré, espero nos acompañes hasta el final. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto y dejar un comentario!_

_**Dotachin:** Acabo de leer tu comentario hace poco. Ya se, no soy muy confiable, pero prometí terminar esto y jamás rompo mis promesas. Lamento tardar tanto, la vida me acosa, es una mierda xD. Por otro lado que bueno que sigues acá y que bueno que disfrutaste el capi. Espero este igual te guste. Gracias por el comentario!_

_**Gracias** a quienes me agregaron a **favoritos** y **alertas!**_

_**.  
**_

Nos estamos leyendo en el 27~


	27. Expectativa

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

**Capítulo 27. Expectativa.**

* * *

_Naas~_

_Antes que todo, se merecen una disculpa -por muy redudante que esto sea en cada capítulo- por la larga espera. Mi única excusa es la poca inspiración y, cuando había ésta, la falta de tiempo para escribir. Por supuesto, traté de solucionar mi falta de entusiasmo viendo de nuevo mis capítulos preferidos de KHR en mi tiempo libre u oteando imágenes por aquí y por allá. _

_Fuera de las excusas, ésta vez tardé más que nunca para actualizar y espero que no se repita, ahora que me he inspirado un tanto para darle forma a los siguientes capítulos. Lo último que resta por decir es que, como ya os había dicho, sin importar qué, terminaré esto y cualquier cosa que suba._

_Gracias por la infinita paciencia para quienes sigan esperando, por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Por supuesto, también por haber seguid esta historia hasta aquí dándole y dándome la oportunidad de entreteneros un rato por medio de mis desvarios._

_Sin más..._

_KHR es propiedad de Amano y esto no me reporta más ganancia que su lectura y comentarios. _

_**Perdón por posibles errores en redacción, Ooc en personajes y mala ortografía~**_

* * *

**.**

_Junio 29. Por la tarde. Reserva natural norte, Namimori._

_¡Décimo!_ Gritó Gokudera al escuchar el estallido. Mas apenas pudo soltar el auricular antes de que una serie de nuevas detonaciones se dejaran escuchar.

_¡Abajo!_ Gritó Yamamoto mientras se incorporaba y tacleaba al bombardero para ponerlo a cubierto. Giró levemente el rostro temiendo por los demás. Bianchi había saltado sobre las chicas para protegerlas, lo mismo Ryohei con Chrome. Iemitsu había abrazado a su mujer y se había tirado al suelo con la intención de evitar las balas. Reborn hizo lo propio con los niños, quienes afortunadamente estaban cerca por haber estado en medio de la merienda –y no corriendo por allí como hasta hacía poco-. El único que seguía inmóvil, aún cuando un par de balas rozaron su cuerpo causándole heridas, era el ilusionista.

Con su corazón en la garganta y un nudo en el estomago, Yamamoto supo que si no mantenía la cabeza fría nadie lo haría. Trató de no mirar a su mejor amigo tendido en los brazos ajenos, y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo corriendo hacía su maletín. En menos de un minuto y mientras evadía lo mejor posible las balas, empuñó su katana e invocó a Kojirô para crear una cortina de agua antes de atacar.

De inmediato se lanzó a donde los culpables, un grupo de no más de veinte, que seguían disparando frenéticos. Ryohei le siguió el paso, con las manos desnudas brillando como dos pequeños soles. Chrome se apresuró hasta Mukuro para alejarlo del centro abierto, empero, Rokudo no hizo caso a nada de lo chica hacía o decía, se encontraba abstraído en el cálido líquido que se escurría entre sus dedos, en los párpados cerrados e inmóviles, en el inerte cuerpo en medio de sus brazos.

_¡Mukuro-sama!_ Gritó Chrome de nuevo, sacudiéndolo, más no hubo respuesta.

Aun así, el grito sí que logró espabilar a la Tormenta, que se había quedado en el suelo con la vista fija en el cuerpo de su querido Décimo. Gokudera se puso en pie, sólo para que una de las balas lanzadas contra ellos acertara de lleno en una de sus piernas, haciéndole trastabillar. Escuchó a su hermana llamarle angustiada, mientras se arrastraba un poco por el suelo con las chicas bajo su cuerpo. Hayato sentía que no podía, nada podía estar bien. Sentía sus piernas temblar y no por la herida, sus ojos picaban y su estomago parecía haber hecho un vertiginosos viaje hasta sus rodillas. Comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire que le provocaba el nudo de angustia y desesperación en la garganta.

_¡Gokudera!_ Gritó Yamamoto varios metros allá, batiéndose contra el enemigo.

Hayato le encaró. Tan sólo el llamado era una reprimenda. Un recordatorio de lo que era, de quién era y qué debía hacer. Se tragó las lágrimas y las ganas de gritar, apoyando con fuerza la pierna herida corrió al frente de todos los que se hallaban en el suelo, tratando de esquivar la lluvia de balas –cargadas de diferentes tipos de llama- que, aún con dos guardianes haciéndoles frente, el enemigo les tiraba encima. Poco tardó en activar sus escudos y a Uri, que se lanzó al refuerzo de la Lluvia y el Sol. Por su parte, el sistema CAI cumplió lo mejor posible su papel defensivo.

_¡¿Tsu-kun?!_

El desesperado grito de Nana al descubrir a su hijo inconsciente y bañado en sangre, seguido por otros cada vez más desgarradores, hizo titubear a todos por un momento. El enemigo aprovechó para golpear por el costado a Ryohei, quien ya de por sí tenía un brazo inutilizado por acción de un disparo. El Sol soltó un quejido de dolor cuando sintió crujir sus costillas y se dobló en el suelo. Yamamoto bajó la guardia para ayudarle y su oponente le encajó un culatazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza que le lanzó al suelo. Mientras el espadachín trató de incorporarse, uno de los atacantes le apuntó a la cabeza, dispuesto a disparar.

_¡Takeshi!_ Le llamó Gokudera, a punto de correr en su auxilio, pero el constante ataque de los otros le impidió abandonar su posición defensiva _¡Uri!_ Gritó histérico.

El leopardo hizo retroceso hacía la Lluvia y se llevó de lleno el disparo al intentar derribar al oponente. Gokudera le vio caer y momentos después volver a su caja, en una fugaz estela escarlata, incapaz de seguir luchando. Yamamoto se puso en pie y trato de alcanzar su katana, pero con el golpe ésta había salido disparada y ahora él se hallaba rodeado y desarmado. La situación no podía pintar peor. Ryohei soltó un nuevo grito de dolor cuando el mismo hombre que lo derribara le pateó las costillas, entre risas.

_¡Gokudera!_ Gritó Reborn para atraer la atención del bombardero. Había estado desviando las balas que los escudos de Gokudera dejaban pasar con la ayuda de León _¡Atrás!_

El albino se sintió morir cuando vio a otra docena de hombres apuntarles desde el lado contrario de donde ya les atacaban. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de mover la mitad de sus escudos para evitar la primera lluvia de tiros que les cayó encima. Un par de balas le pasaron zumbando por la cabeza y entre manipular los escudos se quedó sin oportunidad de contraatacar.

Lambo, quien se había mantenido a hurtadillas achuchurrando a una llorosa I-pin, que al igual que él no podía parar de emitir gemidos y lágrimas, se tragó el miedo y se puso de pie para correr al frente descubierto. Reborn gruñó por su descuido y le gritó que volviera, seguido de un par de improperios. Pero resuelto a hacer algo por todos sus hermanos, Lambo ignoró la orden y, con sus rodillas temblando considerablemente, se recordó que él también era un Guardián. Un orgulloso _Vongola_ –si bien de corazón aunque no de ley-. Por supuesto, apenas y alcanzó a derribar a un par de oponentes con la ayuda del _Corna Fulmine_, puesto que pronto tuvo que salir de batalla a causa de las balas que no dejaban de caer certeras a su alrededor. Fue Reborn quien le devolvió a la inactividad, al saltar encima de él para bloquear un tiro que iba directo a su cabeza. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos recibió daño del impacto.

_Deja de hacer estupideces, vaca tonta_ Le gruñó el arcobaleno arrastrándolo de vuelta hacía donde una aterrorizada I-pin lloriqueaba el nombre del niño _No podemos perder a nadie_ Y la fugaz, pero significativa mirada que lanzó hacía el derribado capo pudo sobre el Bovino, que aguantándose las lágrimas asintió aferrándose a la seria mirada y la fuerte presencia del Hitman.

Por su parte, la Tormenta no pudo más que agradecer la breve pero oportuna intervención del pequeño Guardián, quien nuevamente se mostraba digno de su título. Suspiró aliviado cuando le vio de vuelta a cubierto, lejos de la línea de fuego. Por supuesto, la interferencia del Bovino ante el ataque enemigo le dio suficiente tiempo para evaluar la situación y, si bien no planear un ataque, sí organizar mejor la defensa.

_Hermana_ La chica miró a Gokudera mientras aún rodeaba protectoramente a las chicas –quienes no podían dejar de llorar- con sus brazos, arrodilladas las tres en el suelo_ Reúnelos a todos cerca del Décimo, reduciré el circulo defensivo_ Ordenó serio, evitando mirar metros atrás a su amigo caído.

Tenían que acabar rápido, salir de ahí, tenían que salvarlo.

_¡Mukuro-sama!_ Volvió a llamar Chrome, uno de los tiros le pasó rozando el hombro a lo que se alejó un poco _¡Mukuro-sama!_

_¡Deja de lloriquear mago de cuarta!_ Gritó Gokudera, harto de los intentos vanos de la chica. _¡Aún está aquí!_ Aseveró, mientras mordía uno de sus labios hasta hacerlo sangrar.

El ilusionista pareció salir del shock con ello. Apartó la vista del cuerpo entre sus brazos y encaró a Nagi. La chica dijo algo que él no alcanzó a comprender. Su cabeza era un caos: escuchaba el ruido a su alrededor, los gritos desesperados de Nana y el llanto de las chicas; las órdenes de Reborn y el estruendo de las balas. Sabía que debía moverse, hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero su cuerpo no respondía, se sentía completamente entumido. Sus manos comenzaban a sentirse pegajosas pues la sangre se enfriaba, el color del rostro del capo se volvía más cenizo a cada segundo. Pero, _aún está aquí_ se repitió. Apretujó el cuerpo entre sus brazos, fuertemente, protectoramente.

_Mukuro-sama_ Le llegó la voz de Nagi. Angustiada.

_¡Si realmente lo quieres mueve tu trasero de mierda y empieza a ayudar!_ Siguió gritando Gokudera _Aún podemos salvarlo_ Musitó desesperado, los escudos viajando frenéticamente, sangre brotando por diferentes heridas en su cuerpo _Pero te necesitamos aquí_

La lenta y cada vez más tenue respiración del capo golpeó su cuello, cerca de la base de su oído. _Aún está aquí._ ¡Y una mierda lo dejaba ir! Se levantó con el dolor convertido en determinación, con la angustia hecha furia. Con todo esos nuevos sentimientos en él dirigiendo sus pasos. Gokudera sonrió gritando algún montón de órdenes más y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al sol retroceder hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Yamamoto y Reborn eran los únicos luchando, la defensa tenía prioridad, ahora con Lambo y su poderosa armadura defendiendo el lado más vulnerable. Mukuro miró a Chrome, tratando de advertirle con la mirada por un momento, suplicando que una vez hecho el trabajo, ella se encargara de continuar. La chica asintió, sin saber muy bien si entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su querido maestro. Mukuro cerró los ojos, materializó su tridente y lo siguiente que sucedió nadie supo bien cómo explicarlo.

El enemigo dejó de atacar, unos comenzaron a gritar con fuerza, con demasiado dolor y desesperación, otros simplemente empezaron a dispararse entre ellos y un par más se aniquilaron a sí mismos. Yamamoto retrocedió cuando las primeras muestras de rareza comenzaron y en segundos llegó al lado del albino que, sin saber en absoluto que ocurría no permitió a sus escudos flaquear ni un instante. Cuando uno a uno fueron cayendo fulminados, Gokudera se permitió mandar todo a la mierda y correr al lado del Décimo. Mukuro se derrumbó de bruces al suelo, inconsciente. Nagi se acercó presurosa a su lado, llevándolo hacia su regazo.

_Llamaré a Ran, que envíe un equipo médico de inmediato_ Dijo Yamamoto al ver el peligro contenido por el momento. Tomó el comunicador del albino, que sorpresivamente seguía conectando. Antes de que pudiese hablar, el moreno del otro lado de la línea avisó que la ayuda iba en camino. Una vez cortada la comunicación, se acercó hasta donde su pareja sostenía a su amigo. Su corazón se encogió junto a su estomago cuando se percató de la palidez de Tsuna y las lágrimas de Gokudera.

_Tenemos que hacer algo_ Murmuró la Tormenta. _No podemos… no podemos dejar que…_ Yamamoto le dio un mimo en el brazo mientras examinaba los signos vitales de su amigo. Quería ponerse a llorar, gritar, matar al causante. Pero debía ser firme por todos allí.

_Ryohei_ Llamó. Gokudera pareció comprender lo mismo que él porque al instante se secó las lagrimas y encaró al Sol ilusionado _¿Puedes hacer algo? Cualquier cosa_ Pidió.

_La propiedad de tus llamas puede ayudar ¿No?_ Suplicó Hayato _¡Haz algo!_

Sasagawa se movió hasta el grupo. Había estado tratando de tranquilizar a Kyoko que, al igual que Nana se había desmayado entre tanto grito y llanto, un momento atrás. Observó la herida, en una zona crítica del pecho. Al parecer había golpeado su lado izquierdo, cerca o directamente en el pulmón. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, pero la hemorragia se vislumbraba severa y la respiración del capo era cada vez más lenta e imperceptible. Se concentró en la herida y luego encaró a sus compañeros.

_No puedo hacer mucho sin extraer la bala_ Dijo abatido _Necesitamos el equipo correcto para ello_ Gokudera chasqueó la lengua mientras golpeaba frustrado el suelo _Lo más que puedo hacer es ayudar con la multiplicación de sus glóbulos, para evitar que la hemorragia empeore su estado_ Explicó mientras se ponía manos a la obra.

_¿Qué fue lo que hizo?_ Preguntó Yamamoto a Chrome, a sabiendas que ninguno no podía hacer mucho, mientras señalaba al ilusionista. La chica negó con la cabeza mientras regalaba una caricia, con sus temblorosos dedos, en el cabello del hombre en sus brazos.

_Es una técnica que he visto sólo una vez antes, así que no la entiendo del todo_ Explicó. El espadachín asintió comprensivo.

Esperaban ansiosos la llegada del escuadrón médico, parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo cuando en realidad apenas iban unos minutos. Iemitsu abrazaba a su mujer, secándole las lágrimas que aún escurrían por sus mejillas, mientras miraba con dolor a su hijo, en brazos del bombardero. Yamamoto aferraba el comunicador entre sus manos, esperando. Las miradas de los que se mantenían conscientes se concentraban todas en el brillante resplandor que producían las llamas de sol al hacer su trabajo.

Empero, relajarse fue un error. Lo supieron cuando Bianchi gritó de dolor al ser atravesado su costado por una nueva bala. La chica, que se había mantenido sentada abrazando protectoramente a las chicas, se dobló a causa del dolor. Gokudera gritó algo, mientras hacía ademán de levantarse. A lo lejos, pudieron ver un nuevo escuadrón de ataque que les apuntaba directamente, y las caras de quienes iban al frente, tanto Hayato como Chrome las reconocieron al instante.

_¡Eso malnacidos!_ Estalló la Tormenta, dispuesto a implementar la defensa de nuevo, a sabiendas que con tantas heridas, ninguno tenía fuerza física, mucho menos moral, para seguir luchando.

_Es una lástima que no pudiesen ver esto los _altos mandos de la alianza_ _Dijo el que iba al frente, sus hombres apuntando al grupo malherido, una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro _Ver lo patético que es aquel en quien han puesto todas las responsabilidades_

_¡¿Cómo te atreves?!_ Gruñó Gokudera.

_¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?!_ Cuestionó esta vez Yamamoto, poniéndose de pie en plan de ataque.

_Yo que tu no me movería_ Argumentó el hombre _Sus vidas están en nuestras manos ahora mismo y, sinceramente no nos interesa aniquilar a nadie más, ahora que la cabeza ha caído_ Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a Gokudera apretujar a Tsuna entre sus brazos.

Ryohei había detenido su labor, para estar listo a la contienda, si esta se presentaba. Toda la familia estaba en mutismo, sabiéndose atrapados y sin muchas opciones. Sólo esperaban que la ayuda llegara pronto y, de preferencia, armada.

_No tiene caso gastar la voz, Takeshi_ Dijo la Tormenta _Estos imbéciles no merecen ni tu atención_ El moreno le miró, aún sin bajar la guardia _Son miembros de la alianza, de los que no estaban a gusto con el reciente _corte de personal__

_Oh, yo no diría que _no estábamos a gusto_ _Continuó _Más bien, queríamos ayudar a que las modificaciones fueran realmente efectivas_

_¡Por favor!_ Cortó Hayato _Sólo están haciendo un berrinche porque sabían lo que vendría. Todos sus negocios se vendrían abajo. Además de que sus bolsillos estaban jodidos después de la guerra_ Soltó con hastío antes de escupir _Sólo son los últimos ladridos de un perro moribundo_

_¡Cállate!_ Un disparo pasó rozando la mejilla del albino. Yamamoto gruñó, incapaz de moverse de su sitio por miedo a represalias _Si no fuera por las estúpidas peticiones de tu jefe y por la incompetencia de los viejos, ahora mismo no tendríamos que preocuparnos por corregir los errores de otros_

_No fue la alianza ni Vongola quienes os hicieron daño, fueron ustedes mismos quienes no supieron manejar la situación y apostaron al bando perdedor_ Continuó, en absoluto amilanado por la advertencia. Yamamoto quería detenerlo, pero sabía lo que estaba pensando su pareja: quería, bajo cualquier costo, ganar tiempo. Tiempo que podría salvarlos, y que podía costarle, al mismo tiempo, la vida a Tsuna.

_No se trata de bandos ni mucho menos_ Inquirió el otro, el hombre que acompañaba al dirigente de todo ello y que hasta ahora había estado callado _Se trata de que su estúpida guerra llevó a las familias al caos, a la pérdida y la desesperación. No toleraremos que mientras nosotros sufrimos para recuperar lo perdido, para estabilizarnos, Vongola y este mocoso cobarde se pavoneen en la gloria_ Quitó el seguro de su arma y apuntó a Yamamoto.

Ryohei y Gokudera hicieron ademán de evitarlo, pero el otro y los hombres que les seguían imitaron a su compañero. Pronto se vieron inmovilizados. Hayato volvió a apretujar a Tsuna en su abrazo, podía sentir la respiración caliente y breve del capo en su cuello, la hemorragia parecía haber disminuido, pero la sangre seguía queriendo abandonar el débil cuerpo. Tenían que hacer algo, se dijo.

_¿Regodeándose en la gloria? ¡No lo creo!_ El llamado sorprendió a todos y provocó que el enemigo se descolocara. La Lluvia vio su oportunidad y de una patada mandó el arma que le apuntaba a volar y empuñó la katana, con el filo justo bajo la garganta de su agresor. Ryohei buscó con la mirada la ayuda mientras alzaba los puños dispuesto a luchar. Sonrió aliviado al ver a sus salvadores.

_¡Potro salvaje!_ Gritó Gokudera al distinguir la figura del rubio unos metros allá, a las espaldas del enemigo.

Los hombres alrededor le apuntaron, dudosos, pero poco pudieron hacer antes de que, como una sombra, Hibari atravesara sus filas golpeándoles. Uno a uno, cayeron en cuestión de segundos.

_Agredir a Vongola porque no pueden hacerse cargo de sus propias familias es un grave error_ Inquirió el rubio, caminando a donde Yamamoto y Hibari tenían a los cabecillas inmóviles _En nombre de Vongola y con toda la autoridad que me confiere ser el segundo al mando dentro de la Alianza de _Famiglias_, reclamo un juicio a Vindicare por las agresiones sufridas_ Declaró mientras empuñaba su látigo _Tiren las armas y ríndanse, Filippo, Gioele. Ustedes y sus familias serán sometidas a valoración por sus actos_ El segundo soltó un rugido de ira antes de arrojar el arma a los pies del rubio y alzar las manos en señal de rendición. Los pocos que aún quedaban en pie le imitaron _Fue la envidia y la ira las que los llevaron a cometer esta traición. Desde un principio debieron saber que atentar contra Tsuna era una insensatez_ Negó el rubio.

_Todo eso está muy bien, pero ahora mismo hay otros asuntos más importantes_ La voz de un tercero llamó la atención de todos. Los guardianes miraron al recién llegado como si fuese un ángel caído del cielo. De inmediato le hicieron lugar y sin necesidad de que alguno tuviese que pedirlo, el mismo Shamal se apresuró hasta Gokudera y se arrodilló al lado del capo.

_Ran envió ayuda, pero están del otro lado de la ciudad_ Inquirió el albino, recostando a su querido jefe en el suelo y dándole todo el espacio necesario a su ex tutor.

_Seguramente vendrán en helicóptero, no deben tardar_ Le tranquilizó Yamamoto, dejando a Filippo a buen recaudo en manos de Hibari. Dino se apresuró hasta su lado en cuanto se aseguró que ninguno escaparía _¿Cómo llegaron aquí?_ Le preguntó el moreno.

_Kyôya se dio cuenta a tiempo de que algo no andaba bien. Al parecer él mismo se percató de la presencia del último Edera y los Schermo en Japón, en cuanto tratamos de localizarles y Romario no pudo contactar con la base supimos que sucedía algo. Salimos de inmediato con la esperanza de advertirles a tiempo, pero…_ Se mordió el labio, incapaz de terminar la frase, mirando angustiado a Shamal trabajar. Yamamoto asintió, aunque ya no le miraban.

_La bala sigue alojada, y aparentemente en un punto crítico_ Explicó mientras sacaba un pequeño estuche de entre sus ropas, uno parecido al que usaba para transportar sus trident mosquitos. _No sería un problema extraerla ahora, pero me preocupa la hemorragia. Si provocamos un derrame interno más severo en el pulmón, podríamos matarlo. Aparentemente el proyectil no perforó más que un lado, eso ha evitado la secreción excesiva de sangre dentro de las vías respiratorias, pero si hago algo por sanar la herida ahora mismo, podría provocarle un paro respiratorio_

_Necesita respiración artificial_ Concluyó Gokudera. Se mordió la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar, debido a la frustración. Shamal asintió.

_Empero, esperar más tiempo puede ser contraproducente. Sus signos vitales están cayendo bastante rápido_

_¿Y entonces?_ Cuestionó Ryohei, impaciente.

_Lo haremos_ Finiquitó el doctor. Sacó una pequeña navaja y unas pincillas _Sacaré la bala. Gokudera, una vez que lo haga debes colocarlo en una posición que le impida ahogarse por la hemorragia, te indicaré como y debes sostenerlo allí. Necesitaré toda la ayuda de tus llamas, Sasagawa Ryohei_ El Sol y la Tormenta asintieron _Una vez que te lo diga, debes acelerar la producción de sus células para sanar la herida pulmonar. Sólo la herida pulmonar, no queremos una hemorragia masiva por la multiplicación de glóbulos rojos ¿Puedes hacerlo?_

_Sí, he practicado mucho con mis propias lesiones_ Regaló una media sonrisa tranquilizadora.

_Muy bien, entonces. ¿Listos?_ Todos asintieron, inconscientemente.

_¡Hagámoslo al extremo!_

_Bien_ Y sin más, se apresuró a cortar la carne alrededor de la herida.

La pequeña cirugía improvisada tenía muchos más peligros de los mencionados. No había absolutamente un ambiente esterilizado, había mucha sangre que impedía ver los cortes, así que seguro no eran limpios. Pero sabían que debían actuar pronto, no era la primera ni la última vez que trataban heridas severas en medio del campo de batalla. Tsuna no se movió, ni cuando la navaja rajó su carne, ni cuando las pincillas perforaron su cuerpo. Fue hasta que Shamal tomó el pequeño proyectil con las mismas y lo extrajo de golpe que todo el cuerpo del capo se convulsionó. Comenzó a toser de manera inconsciente, un borbotón de sangre precipitó por su garganta hasta su boca.

_¡Gokudera!_ De inmediato, con ayuda del doctor, le colocaron de modo que la sangre fluyera constantemente y no se estancara provocando un ahogo.

Ryohei se puso manos a la obra. Todos estaban en tensión mientras las llamas brillaban tenues en el pecho del capo. El Sol estaba a punto de preguntar si con la aplicación actual era suficiente cuando el sonido del helicóptero aproximándose distrajo la atención de todos. Un suspiró de alivió escapó de los labios de Iemitsu cuando la nave aterrizó y un escuadrón médico descendió a trompicones con miles de artilugios.

Shamal se puso a explicar y a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Mientras unos cuantos atendían de emergencia al capo y lo trasladaban –alejando a los guardianes de su cuerpo- al transporte, otros más se hacían cargo de las heridas del resto.

Gokudera elevó una plegaría a quien fuere que escuchaba rezos en ese momentos y cuando Yamamoto le sonrió tranquilizador, se permitió hundirse en la ignorancia y placer de la inconsciencia.

* * *

.

Yamamoto entró en la habitación luego de que la suave voz de Nagi le permitiera el paso de cortesía. Le regaló una sonrisa a la chica, quien luego de responder tímidamente el gesto con uno gemelo, le invitó a sentarse.

_¿Qué tal le va?_

_Shamal-sensei dice que debería despertar en cualquier momento_

_Ya_

_¿Y el Jefe?_

_Aún le están atendiendo, pero Stefan nos dijo hace un momento que el mayor peligro ya pasó_ Ante el comentario, Nagi soltó el aire que, sin haberlo notado antes, retenía en sus pulmones.

_¿Stefan?_

_Es quien se quedó a cargo del escuadrón médico mientras los principales volvían a Italia_

La chica asintió ante la explicación; a pesar de todo, no estaba muy familiarizada con todos en la base salvo los guardianes y su propio escuadrón. Hubo un breve periodo de silencio entre ambos antes de que la puerta se abriera atrayendo su atención. Ryohei entró con un brazo en cabestrillo, una sonrisa medio torcida por el dolor de moverse y una bolsa entre las manos. Saludó rápidamente a Yamamoto y caminó hasta la chica, que se levantó para ayudarle.

_Son compresas frías y algunos analgésicos_ Explicó el Sol, extrayendo al mismo tiempo una botella de agua, que también le tendió a la joven _Escuche de Shamal que tenía algo de fiebre y que aún te dolían las heridas_

Chrome asintió regalándole un tímido _Gracias_. Tomó una de las compresas y la colocó sobre la aperlada frente del ilusionista, luego volvió a su silla, seguida del otro Guardián. El silencio volvió un momento más, hasta que –intrigado– Yamamoto lo rompió con una de sus preguntas.

_Eso que hizo allá fue sorprendente_ Comentó _¿Podrías explicármelo un poco?_

Chrome se encogió de hombros un momento, dudando. Por supuesto, no creía que el espadachín tramase o hiciese algo con cualquier tipo de información que pudiese brindarle; pero también conocía lo suficiente a su líder como para imaginar que no le haría mucha gracia que anduviese contando _sus cosas _por allí. Ryohei la miró con la misma curiosidad pintada en las facciones, esperando respuesta. No pudo más que suspirar y rendirse ante las posibles consecuencias.

_Como ya te había dicho, no sé mucho sobre la técnica. Mukuro-sama rara vez nos explica lo que planea, hace o puede hacer_ Los demás asintieron, comprensivos _Pero lo poco que puedo comprender sobre lo que hizo allá, es que no estaba de acuerdo. Fue inconsciente_

Yamamoto frunció el ceño, desvió la mirada hacia la cama donde el hombre dormía, aparentemente, en calma. Se frotó la cabeza, en el lugar en que la venda cubría la abertura en su sien. Por supuesto, el golpe que más le molestaba era el que estaba cercano a la nuca. Se rascó sin poder evitarlo.

_Entonces, lo hizo por el calor del momento_ Comentó Ryohei _¿Quieres decir que no lo planeó, sino sólo… surgió?_ Hizo un ademán gracioso.

_Bueno, no creo que lo hubiera usado de haber podido evitarlo_ Se acarició las manos _Es muy peligroso y las consecuencias son bastante severas para él_ Se mordió el labio inferior _Supongo que estaba desesperado por sacarlo… sacarnos de allí_ Se corrigió.

_¿Peligroso?_

_Sí, bueno_ Continuó Chrome a la duda del Sol _Repito que no entiendo como funciona, pero sé que algo tiene que ver con la proyección astral_ Ambos le miraron intrigados _O algo parecido a eso. Digamos que Mukuro-sama desarrolló esa habilidad cuando estaba encerrado en Vindice. Ya saben que usaba mi cuerpo para actuar, todo gracias a sus ilusiones. Pero lo cierto es que aunque mezclaba su conciencia con la mía, prácticamente abandonaba su cuerpo a la vida artificial a la que lo tenían sometido_

_Sí, bueno. Allí dentro no corría peligro su cuerpo de ser atacado_ Concedió Ryohei.

_Cuando recuperó su cuerpo, practicó hacer lo mismo pero dividiendo su conciencia en dos_ Yamamoto torció el gesto _Sí, resulta casi imposible. Pero de ello surgió esta técnica_

_¿Quieres decir que consiste en entrar en el cuerpo de otros?_

_Sí y no_ Corrigió _No es como una posesión o algo así. Tampoco puede usar sus cuerpos como usaba el mío, porque eso requiere mucho poder y una conexión más profunda, como la que teníamos nosotros. Además, claro, del pleno consentimiento de ambas partes_ Se talló un brazo, luego hizo un ademán, como queriendo explicar lo que trataba de decir _Es más como invadir su conciencia. Tomar control de los pensamientos, de los sentimientos_

_Y desordenarlos a su antojo_ Concluyó Yamamoto, entendiendo por dónde iba la cosa _Pero es peligroso porque corre el riesgo de perder la conciencia dentro de la ajena_ Chrome asintió. Ryohei puso cara de no entender nada.

_Entonces, ¿se roba la conciencia de los otros?_ Preguntó el Sol, tratando de alcanzar el punto que sus compañeros llevaban.

_Puedes llamarlo así_ Le concedió la voz pastosa del ilusionista, sorprendiéndolos a todos, quienes le miraron. Chrome se apresuró a comprobarle la temperatura y ayudarlo a medio incorporarse en la cama. _Por supuesto, la carga física y psicológica es demasiado intensa, puesto que es como si viviera dos vidas de repente, al absorber el psique e intercambiarlo con el mío, para transmitirle mi voluntad cual si fuera suya_

Yamamoto asintió, comprendiendo al fin de qué iba la cosa. Y sorprendiéndose de que el ilusionista estuviera cuerdo luego de haber hecho un proceso tan complicado en tantas personas a la vez.

_Pudiste haber muerto_ Aseveró, serio.

Mukuro sonrió prepotente, dándole a entender que no le menospreciara. Pero en el fondo, sabía que era cierto. No lo pensó mucho en aquél momento, después de todo.

_Por supuesto que no salió como esperaba_ Reconoció _Aquellos sujetos ahora mismo deben estar catatónicos, sino es que muertos. Esperaba al menos dejar uno que otro vivo, para interrogarle, pero perdí el control_

Chrome se removió incomoda. Desacostumbrada a ver al altanero hombre reconociendo una falla, pidiendo disculpas sin hacerlo. Le apretó la mano que sostenía entre las suyas, tratando de darle confort. Yamamoto asintió, restándole importancia al asunto de los prisioneros. Daba igual, los habría matado él de haber quedado uno vivo.

_Lo importante es que todo salió bien_ Murmuró Ryohei _Fue de mucha ayuda_

Hubo un breve minuto de silencio entre ellos. Al final, Mukuro enfrentó a los guardianes y, aún sin querer saberlo realmente, preguntó.

_¿Y él?_ _Dónde, cómo_. Quería saber, pero no. Cerró los ojos, tallándose la cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo. La compresa permanecía en su regazo luego de haber caído desde su frente, humedeciendo las sábanas.

_Está fuera de peligro, según parece_ Comentó la Lluvia, poniéndose de pie _Le atendieron a tiempo y ahora está descansando bajo la supervisión de Shamal_

El ilusionista cayó en la cuenta de que estaban en la base. Reconoció la habitación como la de Chrome y luego asintió a la información, respirando hondo. Las fuerzas le abandonaron y se desplomó de vuelta en la cama. Quería verlo, pero no podía mover siquiera las pestañas sin sentir que el mundo daba vueltas y que le estiraban el estomago en todas las direcciones posibles. Además, dudaba de que dejaran a alguien acercarse al capo hasta estar realmente seguros de que todo iría bien.

Yamamoto alegó que tenía asuntos pendientes y salió de la habitación. Ryohei le acompañó, dejando a los ilusionistas solos, no sin antes acercarse a la chica y, aunque dudoso, dejó un suave beso en su mejilla. Ella le sonrió y le despidió con una fugaz caricia en el antebrazo. Mukuro les vio interactuar, lo suficiente exhausto como para guardarse cualquier posible protesta. Luego, se dejó mimar por las manos de la chica que comenzaron a peinar suavemente su cabello.

_Se pondrá bien, Mukuro-sama_ Murmuró.

Y fue sólo entonces que el hombre se percató del temblor intermitente en sus manos y las pequeñas pero evidentes lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Ante su incapacidad, parecía que su cuerpo había elegido aquella forma de descargar todas aquellas emociones reprimidas en su interior, ahora que el alivio comenzaba a ganar terreno. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar la última vez que había llorado, sin lograrlo realmente.

* * *

.

Gokudera abrió los ojos. Observó el techo grisáceo, las paredes familiares, las sábanas rojas. Un calor infernal envolvía el sitio. Reconoció su habitación de la base y tan pronto como lo hizo, trató de incorporarse para buscar a su adorado capo. El movimiento le provocó nauseas y un dolor agudo le recordó que tenía orificios de bala en varias parte del cuerpo. Un desagradable sabor en la boca le informó que no hace mucho le habían anestesiado, así que dedujo que ya había sido atendido. Y si ya le habían tratado a él, por prioridad, a su Jefe también.

Cerró los ojos, concentrando las sensaciones para tratar de opacarlas. Y decidido a ponerse de pie para buscar por noticias de su amigo, obligó a su cuerpo a despegarse de la cama. Pero las sábanas decidieron conspirar en su contra y enredándose en sus piernas tiraron de él lanzándole al suelo. Lanzó un gruñido de dolor entre diversas maldiciones. Apretó con tanta fuerza los puños como los párpados y no supo si las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos se debían al dolor físico o al emocional.

Se sentía vacío y al mismo tiempo lleno de mierda. Había fallado al proteger a su amigo, había fallado como mano derecha. Había actuado como un idiota, incapaz de hacer nada en los momentos más críticos. Quería creer que las consecuencias no serían graves, pero una voz en su interior le gritaba que no fuera iluso, que incluso si lograban salvar la vida de Tsuna y éste seguía adelante sin secuelas del ataque, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Hayato se sentía impotente, inútil. Solo.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Yamamoto, que se esperaba encontrar a su pareja durmiendo como tronco debido a la anestesia, casi se va de culo al encontrarle de bruces en el suelo, llorando y maldiciendo entre sollozos. El gesto sereno que había logrado mantener hasta ese momento se desfiguró en una mueca de puro dolor, arrepentimiento y desesperanza y, sin dudarlo un segundo más, se lanzó hacía el cuerpo que se convulsionaba entre esporádicos gemidos.

_Perdóname_ Le rogó al oído, cuando las manos de alabastro buscaron su cuerpo y calor con fuerza, aferrándose sus brazos a su pecho en cuanto le sostuvo _Por favor, perdóname_

Y ninguno de los dos tuvo conciencia de si la disculpa era para el bombardero, para el capo o para sí mismo. Pero era tan desesperada y pura como su culpa por no haber sido capaz de evitar aquella desgracia. Tan poderosa como la que aquejaba al mismo Gokudera.

Se quedaron abrazados en el suelo durante incontables minutos, hasta que el llanto, el cansancio y el medicamento vencieron el cuerpo del albino, quien quedó inconsciente de nuevo. Yamamoto le devolvió a la cama, con trabajo y reclamos de su propio cuerpo violentado. Le acarició el rostro y le acomodó el cabello y luego se dejó caer a su lado, contemplándole. Los párpados le pesaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, pero se obligó a mantenerse despierto, dispuesto a encargarse de todo lo que hiciera falta, para tratar al menos de aligerar el peso de la culpa.

Dino les había dicho que descansaran, que sus heridas no eran tan ligeras como para no tenerlas en cuenta. Les había sonreído y les había felicitado por lograr salir lo mejor posible de la contienda. Había dicho que todo saldría bien, que cuando abrieran los ojos el peso y la agonía que les acosaban se haría más fácil de sobrellevar. Pero la sonrisa había temblado en sus labios al hablar y en ningún momento se había apartado de la puerta donde Sawada era atendido. Takeshi había querido creerle, pero no podía.

Hayato se movió en sueños, se quejó al girar sobre la cama, pero aún con ello buscó el calor del conocido cuerpo ajeno y se apretujó contra él. Por inercia, Yamamoto le rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándole de nuevo, refugiándole y refugiándose en aquel contacto. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, que se secaron de nuevo al instante. Besó la frente ajena, cerró los ojos un momento y suplicó que aquel mal trago pasara pronto y que no volviese a repetirse.

Y mientras deseaba ser más fuerte y que todo saliera bien, el cansancio ganó la lucha contra su voluntad y le dejó laxo en medio de aquel estrecho y necesitado abrazo.

* * *

.

Reborn volvió a recorrer el pasillo. Había actividad en varios niveles de la base debido a la conmoción. No había un solo sitio en la base sin movimiento y aún con ello, se percibía en el aire la pesadez de la derrota, la conmoción, la angustia. Negó con la cabeza, ajustándose el sombrero y maldiciendo entre dientes a su estúpido y precipitado estudiante. Pasos más adelante, alcanzó la habitación que buscaba.

Iemitsu estaba sentado afuera, con la espalda en el muro del pasillo, los brazos sueltos sobre el regazo y la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada frente a él. Tenía el ceño fruncido y un cigarrillo pendía de sus labios. Reborn soltó un bufido de molestia al verlo fumando, ya que rara vez lo hacía, pero se guardó el comentario al imaginar lo mal que lo estaría pasando el hombre.

_¿Cómo está?_ Preguntó apenas llegar a su lado. El rubio alzó el rostro, le miró con ojos extraviados durante unos segundos y luego, cuando pareció percatarse de que realmente estaba ahí y le hablaba a él, respondió.

_No quiere verme, hablarme…_ Suspiró profundamente, en intervalos breves. Su voz se entrecortó al hablar y pareció a punto de llorar por unos segundos _Supongo que tiene motivos suficientes para aborrecerme_

_No creo que una mujer como ella sea capaz de odiar, menos a alguien a quien ama tanto_ Consoló el arcobaleno, apoyando una de sus manos en una de las rodillas ajenas _Sólo necesita asimilarlo, comprenderlo_

_Pero ahora mismo es cuando más deberíamos estar juntos_ Reclamó el hombre _Lo que menos necesita ahora es estar sola. Debería estar ahí con ella, diciéndole que todo irá bien, que todo esto no es más que una pesadilla. Que estoy aquí_ Tragó saliva, hizo un ademán desesperado y luego, con la voz ya rota por el llanto contenido, continuó _Necesito que entienda que hice las cosas como las hice porque creí que era lo mejor…necesito que entienda que lo siento_ Gruñó por lo bajo, llevándose una mano al rostro para cubrirlo, mientras dejaba salir el primer sollozo.

Reborn se guardó de decir nada. No había algo que pudiese salir de su boca que ayudara a su compañero a sentirse menos miserable. El hombre debía sentir que lo había perdido todo en un instante y el arcobaleno no se creía capaz de poder consolarle de ninguna manera. No cuando la desazón comenzaba a tragarse todo posible rastro de positividad en él.

Si bien era cierto que confiaba en sus propias palabras y no creía que la mujer fuese capaz de odiar a su marido ni mucho menos a su hijo, Reborn podía comprender que Nana no sólo debía estar destrozada por la angustia de casi perder a su vástago, sino que también debía sentirse traicionada por los hombres en quienes más confiaba. Debía estar confundida, asustada, enfadada. No la culpaba por encerrarse a cal y canto nada más llegar a la base o por gritar furiosa culpando a diestra y siniestra apenas recobrara la conciencia, tratando de lastimar por medio de palabras a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino para transmitir un poco de ese mismo dolor que la devoraba por dentro.

Pero Iemitsu tenía razón. Aun con todo el resentimiento que guardaba, lo que más necesitaban los Sawada era estar juntos, como la familia unida que siempre habían sido, para pasar aquel mal trago. Reborn miró la puerta cerrada que parecía señalar y condenar a cualquiera que se atreviese a observarla, por medio de su inmutabilidad y silencio. El patriarca Sawada dejó fluir el dolor por medio de un llanto silencioso, apenas reconocible por el movimiento de sus hombros y los pequeños espasmos de su cuerpo. El Hitman determinó quedarse a su lado hasta que las cosas fueran a mejor cause. Hasta que aquella imperturbable puerta se abriera o su estúpido estudiante decidiera volver al mundo de la conciencia y resolver el estropicio que, aún sin quererlo, había armado.

* * *

.

_Debería descansar un poco_ Alegó Romario a su Jefe, que se mantenía sentado en una incómoda silla al lado de la cama del otro capo.

Dino observaba el cuerpo laxo del castaño sin verlo realmente. Su mente viajaba de ida y vuelta en travesías sin pies ni cabeza. Sus párpados pesaban pero se sentía incapaz de conciliar el sueño. El ruido en la base había disminuido paulatinamente, así como la actividad. La noche caía afuera y de todo el caos que había en las horas anteriores sólo quedaban los breves rondines de seguridad y revisión de guardias y enfermeros. Tsuna respiraba gradualmente, a intervalos muy breves como para considerarlos saludables, auxiliado por las máquinas de oxígeno. Dino se negó a pensar en nada más salvo en el hecho de que estaba respirando, fuese como fuese. Estaba vivo, pálido e inconsciente, pero vivo.

Stefan y Shamal habían asegurado que estaba fuera de peligro. Habían hablado sobre que su progreso las siguientes doce horas determinaría su verdadero estado, pero también habían asegurado que Tsuna era fuerte y que las normas de salud regulares no podían aplicarse a él. Habían sonreído a gusto con su trabajo y con la certeza de que para la mañana el capo estaría consciente y a salvo de posibles secuelas. Dino quiso creer en ellos y en sus sonrisas cansadas, él y quienes estuvieron presentes en el diagnóstico. Pero, _por si las dudas_ se dijo, decidió permanecer al lado de su hermanito hasta comprobar que sus ojos se abrían y, realmente, _todo iba bien._

_No te preocupes, Romario. Estoy bien_ Respondió _Me quedaré aquí un rato más_

El hombre suspiró, a sabiendas que esa sería la respuesta, pero con el consuelo de que al menos lo había intentado. Asintió a lo dicho por su joven líder y se ofreció a buscarle alguna bebida mientras abandonaba la habitación. El rubio se removió un poco en la silla y extendiendo la mano acomodó las sabanas sobre el cuerpo en la cama.

_Por mucho que lo mires no despertará más rápido_ Hibari le observó con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta. Estaba mosqueado por no haber llegado a tiempo, pero tampoco se quemaba las neuronas ante el hecho de que hizo lo que pudo, aún si las cosas no habían salido a su gusto. Siempre pudo ser peor.

_Ya lo sé_ Respondió el rubio y le miró con ojos vidriosos mientras se encogía en la silla _Pero siento que si estoy aquí puedo darle un poco de mi fuerza_

El moreno no dijo nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Dino le vio marcharse en silencio y luego volvió la vista al castaño. Sonrió levemente ante los ánimos dados, muy a la manera de su pareja. Si Kyôya tenía la certeza de que despertaría, tarde que temprano, ¿por qué iba él a ponerlo en duda?

_Apúrate Tsuna_ Apremió _Todos estamos esperando_ Y decidido a confiar como el resto de las personas en la base, se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación, no sin antes regalar una efímera caricia en los cabellos de su _hermanito._

* * *

___Continúa..._

* * *

Salió más angst de lo que esperaba y mucho más largo de lo que tenía planeado, así que la otra parte de este capítulo la empataré con el siguiente, para que no quede tan extenso. Quizá hay mucho OoC en el capi, pero creo que, con toda la evolución que han sufrido los personajes a lo largo de la historia, puedo justificar sus reacciones.

Y para todos/as quienes querían asesinarme por asesinar(?) a Tsuna, ya ven que no hay tanta razón para odiarme, sólo me salió la vena dramática y me dejé llevar xD.

Reitero los agradecimientos por su paciencia y sus ánimos de seguir con esto.

_Respondiendo muy tardiamente -pero para no perder la tradición- a sus comentarios:_

_**Alicechan3:** Sé que me dijiste que esperarías lo que hiciera falta, pero esta vez reconozco que se me fue la mano. Me disculpo. Pero mira! No maté a Tsuna, sólo lo dejé un poquito fuera de juego para hacer sufrir a Mukuro-chan xP. No te preocupes, no te prometo un lemon perfecto -siquiera decente- pero te aseguro que no los haré sufrir mucho más. En cuanto a Mukuro-chan en delantal, mejor ni te cuento lo hilarante que fue escribir el capítulo anterior. No te preocupes mucho, ya verás que todo mejorará :3_

_**Zedna-max:** Me alegro de que disfrutaras leyendo el capítulo anterior y espero de corazón que éste te guste también. No dejaré botado el proyecto, aunque sea tardona e incumplida y desorganizada, por lo cual me disculpo. Espero perdones mi severo retardo. Gracias por tu comentario._

_**Poltergeist. Madoka:** Mejor ni me acuerdo del exámen u.ú. No te preocupes por Hibird, ya sabrás de él más adelante. Lamento dejarte con las ganas del beso, pero me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Y bueno, volviendo a disculparme por la demora, espero que hayas disfrutado leer éste también. Gracias por el apoyo y por comentar._

_**YuuNeko:** Pues de nuevo me tomé mi tiempo en actualizar... pero fuera de eso xD Me encanta el drama, así que no pude evitar joder a Mukuro por tardón haha. Disfrute escribir el capítulo anterior con todo su intento de humor. Notarás el enorme contraste entre aquél y éste. Sobre lo que sucederá más adelante con Mukuro y Tsuna, y con Mukuro/Ryohei-Gokudera, ya lo verás con calma. Espero me disculpes la tardanza. Gracias por el comentario~_

_**Dai:** Muchas gracias por tu opinión y por el apoyo, por supuesto, también por el comentario y tu lectura. Espero tu PD haya quedado satisfecho en éste capi y me perdones por la pausa dramática del anterior :)_

_**Yad-12**: Si te hubiear dicho sobre Tsuna te arruino la continuación xP Lamento haber demorado con esto, no sólo por dejarles en ascuas sino por hacerles perder el hilo dramático. Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Gracias por comentar._

_**Fuu-joshi-hita-chan:** Pues con la licencia que me tomé esta vez (decir que me tome mi tiempo a veces no es recomendable) pero bueno, pues, que espero la calidad no haya decaído y haya valido la pena esperar tanto. Por otro lado, me alegra que disfrutes leyendo esto. No, Tsuna no murió, pero Mukuro sí hizo de las suyas luego de reaccionar -y sí, deberías dedicarte al drama xD-. En cuanto a Lambo e I-pin, pensé que se sobreentendía que andaban por allí, jugado con todos. Pero si te quedaste con las dudas de si estaban o no, creo que en éste los mencioné en algún lado... xP Me pensaré lo de la secuela...Haha. Y espero de corazón esto siga siendo de tu agrado. Por lo de comentar cada capítulo, no te apures, que me doy por bien servida con saber que lo has leído. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios. _

_**Dotachin:** Bueno, entiendo lo de melosidad. En realidad no pensaba ponerlos por allí uno sobre el otro en medio del círculo, pero traté de poner sobre evidencia que guardarse las cosas ya no les está funcionando. Por otro lado, espero que la historia no te decepcione en lo consecuente. Si bien tampoco los veo amorosos y rosas de un día para otro, es obvio que una vez puestas las cartas sobre la mesa habrá avances. Y yo en lo particular, no creo que Mukuro sea de los que les importe dónde o cómo hacen las cosas siempre que quieren hacerlas xD. En fin, espero cumplir tus expectativas más adelante y que esto no te resulte malo. Gracias por la paciencia, el apoyo hasta este punto y tus comentarios :3_

_**Mina-chan:** Si vieras que tu comentario fue lo que me impulsó a terminar el capi. Lo tenía medio escrito y sin revisar, pero de plano no me había inspirado en nada para terminarlo. Estaba en el dilema del tiempo cuando me leí tu comentario y dije: "Ni hablar, a darle con el trabajo, que no puedes seguir aplazándolo más". Y bueno, aquí está, al fin, la actualización. Lamento haber tardado tanto, al grado de que pensarás que había abandonado esto. Pero descuida, lo terminaré tarde que temprano, eso es promesa. Muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo en comentar y darme ánimos, espero mi esfuerzo compense un poco la espera._

_Y a quienes me agregaron a **favoritos, alerta**s o simplemente se pasearon por aquí a **leer, muchas gracias**._

**PD.** A partir de aquí, responderé a los reviews por medio de MP a quienes pueda y por el medio regular a quienes no tengan habilitada la opción o no tengan cuenta, para evitar rellenar tanto el capítulo de extras.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	28. Verdades

_Naas!_

_¡Gente! Debo confesar que de nuevo tenía la errónea idea de que ya había subido éste capi y cuando me preparaba para subir el siguiente me he dado cuenta que sólo había colgado hasta el 27. Eso fue un jodido y grandísimo error de mi parte, así que: ¡Lo siento!_

_Por otro lado, sé que la espera es mucha, pero estamos en la línea final y quiero tomarme el tiempo para que esto cierre bien, sin dejar cabos sueltos ni a nadie descontento. Así que, gracias por la infinita paciencia de aquellos que siguen esto y pretenden hacerlo hasta el final. _

_En fin, ya que no tiene mucho caso hablar acá, vamos a con lo que interesa, el capítulo de hoy._

_Sin más..._

_KHR es propiedad de Amano y esto no me reporta más ganancia que su lectura y comentarios. _

_**Perdón por posibles errores en redacción, Ooc en personajes y mala ortografía~**_

* * *

.

EN EL FUTURO

**By:** Lavi*

**Capítulo 28. Verdades.**

.

* * *

_Junio 30. Madrugada. Base temporal Vongola._

Ran dio una mirada alrededor mientras esperaba a que los equipos cargaran. Habían tenido que reiniciar todos los sistemas debido a una sobrecarga por dejar las instalaciones colgadas cuando salieron de emergencia hacia la reserva. Un par de computadores se encontraban inservibles en una de las habitaciones, las linternas apenas y llegaban a media luz, debido al exceso de corriente que cayó sobre las bombillas. Probablemente habían arruinado la mitad de los electrodomésticos del piso, pero supuso que Gokudera sabría perdonarlos.

Los hombres que permanecían con él en la base improvisada se encontraban en un sepulcral silencio. La atmosfera se sentía tan tensa como la que habían dejado en la base subterránea. No pudo evitar suspirar a sabiendas que era imposible subirle el ánimo a cualquiera de los presentes, no cuando quien lo intentara seguramente estaría igual de decaído. Y es que realmente les había golpeado duro el no haber podido evitar el ataque, mucho más el no haber estado presentes para ayudar al capo. Al menos no a tiempo. Ran no quería pensar en la salud, aparentemente grave, de su jefe. Tampoco quería pensar en ninguno de los guardianes, especialmente en Gokudera, quien seguro estaría pasándola gorda. Sabía que las cosas no podían estar más chungas en la familia y que cuando a Italia llegaran las noticias, todo sería una llovedera de preguntas y confirmaciones que nadie estaría para responder. Por ello había tomado la carga de vigilar las líneas y reorganizar los equipos de vigilancia que debían peinar la zona para evitar nuevos sobresaltos. Al menos, les dejaría un par de días libres de realidad a su líder y allegados para poder sobrellevar el suceso.

_Ran-sama_ Uno de los hombres se acercó con una taza de contenido humeante en una mano y un legajo cargado de folios en la otra. Ran agradeció la bebida y le entregó el panel dónde se mostraban los niveles de carga y recuperación del sistema; mientras, cogió el legajo y le dio una ojeada.

Tal y como suponía, la base Vongola en Italia ya había recibido la noticia y no sólo se comunicaron para saber de la situación. Reclamaban por la incomunicación temporal, los problemas con las líneas e informaban sobre haber hecho llegar la noticia a la Alianza. Ran soltó un suspiro aún más profundo que el anterior. El hombre a su lado le regaló una sonrisa condescendiente mientras revisaba de nuevo los niveles en el panel. El moreno se encaminó hasta uno de los equipos funcionales y comenzó a teclear un mensaje encriptado para enviar a Italia.

La línea telefónica del departamento sonó. Extrañados todos, se miraron durante unos segundos y al final uno de los que estaban cerca cogió el teléfono.

_Ah, sí. Entendido_ Respondió luego de unos segundos y colgó. Ran se aproximó a él curioso. _Era Giannini-san. Ha dicho que han logrado restablecer el sistema de la base y arreglar los desperfectos, que en un par de días, en cuanto se carguen las modificaciones al sistema, podremos volver_ Ran asintió, a sabiendas de ello, ya que lo había comentado con el técnico antes de volver desde la base. Miró fijo al joven tratando de que continuase, pues sabía que debía haber algo más. El otro pareció entender su impaciencia. Sonrió y lanzando una breve mirada a sus compañeros que le observaban curiosos, continuó _El Jefe ha despertado. Al parecer se encuentra fuera de peligro_ Un suspiro de alivio general se dejó escuchar. Un par de risas surcaron el ambiente y no faltó quien bromeó acerca del hecho.

Ran se contagió del alivio y la emoción del resto. Ladró un par de órdenes para que dejasen de tontear y se apurasen a seguir supervisando los equipos y las guardias. Todos le obedecieron, pero nadie se tomó en serio su supuesta molestia. No cuando, mientras volvía a la sala de control, llevaba una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara.

.

* * *

_Junio 30. Madrugada. Base Vongola, Namimori._

La puerta se abrió y ante el sorpresivo hecho, Iemitsu no pudo más que levantar su demacrado rostro, cubierto de lágrimas secas y algunos mocos. Reborn sonrió al ver a Nana de pie en la puerta, con las manos sujetadas al estomago y mirando fijamente al hombre en el suelo. Se alejó discretamente, lo suficiente como para no entrometerse pero sí para intervenir si ocurría cualquier cosa.

Ni el hombre ni su esposa se percataron de la ausencia del arcobaleno. Se miraron a los ojos por segundos que les parecieron una eternidad. Al final, Iemitsu consiguió suficiente coraje como para levantarse y tratar de alcanzar a su esposa. Empero, apenas hizo ademán de abrazarla, Nana extendió sus manos impidiéndole avanzar. Una sombra de pesadumbre cruzó el rostro del hombre ante el rechazo. Sintió que el pequeño hilo de esperanza que le habían tendido le era arrebatado. Pero no se amedrentó. Sólo había algo que hacer y había esperado a ver esos ojos avellanas de nuevo lo que le pareció una eternidad, así que lo haría.

_Lo siento. De verdad lo lamento. Perdóname, por favor_ Sus piernas flaquearon, pero se negó a caer. Sujetó los codos de su esposa, quien aún le mantenía lejos con los brazos extendidos. Sintió los delgados brazos temblar y mantuvo firme la vidriosa mirada en la ajena _Por favor, Nana, perdóname_

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas rojas de la mujer. Nana pareció negarse un momento, pensarlo otro tanto, pero al final no dijo nada. No se movió. Se quedó allí, con los brazos extendidos, las palmas en el pecho de su esposo, empujándole lejos de ella. Había salido determinada, a arreglar la situación a pedir explicaciones y a dar los reclamos pertinentes. Estaba dolida, furiosa. Se sentía traicionada profundamente. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. En su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse la imagen de su hijo lleno de sangre en los brazos de Mukuro, el ruido de las balas al ser disparadas y pasar zumbando por sus cabezas. A los vivarachos jóvenes que habían estado riendo y jugando, en medio de gritos desesperados, armas y llanto. Luchando como veteranos de guerra. Iemitsu le miró, esperó y creyó que no había solución, que las cartas estaban echadas, que todo estaba dicho. Que había terminado.

_Yo lo había pensado_ Dijo entonces su mujer, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin verlo, con lágrimas calientes bañando su rostro _Lo pensé muchas veces. Que me decías mentiras, que estaban en medio de algo complicado. Pensé muchas veces que era demasiado peligroso para que pudiesen decírmelo, así que sólo sonreía, fingía no saber nada y esperaba que volviesen. Una y otra vez_

_Nana…_

_Siempre supe que había algo extraño. Y siempre esperé que confiaran lo suficiente en mí como para decírmelo_ Sus puños se apretaron en la chaqueta ajena _Pero ni Tsu-kun ni tú me decían nada. Sólo sonreían, soltaban una mentira tras otra y se iban, siempre dejándome atrás_ Hipó un par de veces _Pensé que estaba bien, que era mi papel. Apoyándoles en la sombra, esperando su regreso con comida caliente, con una sonrisa. Tratando de hacerles sentir protegidos de cualquier cosa en casa. Pero no puedo, Iemitsu_ Le miró, con los ojos brillosos y sus labios temblando por los sollozos contenidos _No puedo volver a hacer como que no pasa nada. ¡Mi hijo fue herido! _Le empujó, golpeando su pecho con fuerza _¡¿Cuántas veces?! ¡¿Cuántas veces ha pasado algo como esto?! ¡¿Cuántas veces he estado a punto de perderlos sin saber nada?! ¡¿Cuántas veces han sido heridos mientras hago la colada?! ¿Cuántas veces se han ido ante la muerte sin pensar en que me dejaban detrás?_ Detuvo los golpes. Iemitsu aguantó el ataque, estoico, dejándola desahogarse, dejándola terminar _No soy una mujer tonta. No quiero serlo_ Negó ferviente con la cabeza _Quiero que me digan todo. Quiero saberlo, hasta lo más pequeño. Quiero que confíen en mí y me dejen ayudarlos_ Suplicó. _Quiero que volvamos a ser una familia como antes_ Y estalló en sollozos, sus manos cayeron inertes a su costado.

_Perdóname, Nana_ Repitió el hombre, cerrando la distancia entre los dos y abrazándola, apretándola fuerte contra su pecho mientras las temblorosas manos de su esposa se aferraban a su espalda _Perdónanos. Fuimos egoístas_ Repitió. Acarició el cabello de la mujer quien siguió llorando. _Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. Te contaré todo y Tsuna lo hará también cuando despierte. Volveremos a estar bien, a ser una familia como cuando él era sólo un bebe_ Ella asintió. Se aferró aún más en el abrazo y dijo.

_No vuelvan a dejarme atrás_

Iemitsu negó. Le prometió mil cosas y se disculpó otras tanta veces. Nana lloró hasta que las lágrimas se negaron a seguir saliendo. Se quedaron allí, en mitad del pasillo, abrazados. Reborn sonrió, complacido con el resultado. Admirado de la fuerza de la mujer. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó rumbo a las habitaciones médicas. _Todo irá bien_, se repitió.

* * *

.

Sintió frío. Como si le hubiesen arrojado agua helada mientras dormía. Su cuerpo tembló, sus miembros hormigueaban y sus párpados estaban tan pesados que no podía siquiera intentar abrirlos. Trató de ubicarse, estaba completamente desorientado y eso le estaba provocando un ataque de pánico. Muchas imágenes se mezclaban en su cabeza y realmente no podía decir cuáles habían sido reales o no. Sentía nauseas y dolor, un dolor agudo del que no podía identificar la procedencia.

Había un molesto zumbido retumbando en su cabeza. Trató de sacudirla, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Se asustó realmente entonces. Pensó en haber sido capturado o quizá en estar muerto. ¿Y si había sido asesinado durante la guerra? No, había recuerdos de después de ello. Pero lo cierto es que eran difusos, ¿quizá eran falsos? ¿Quizá los soñó? Pero eso no tenía sentido, los muertos no sueñan, ¿cierto?

Trató de enfocar sus pensamientos, ordenarlos, buscar el más reciente para comenzar un recuento desde allí. Gokudera, Ran, Mukuro, Dino, Fran, Mukuro de nuevo, su madre. Sí, su madre. Había gritado, lloraba. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde? En el castillo, en Italia ¿La habían herido? ¿Su madre había muerto? ¿Y su padre? ¿Y Reborn? No, no era eso. Pero entonces, ¿por qué lloraba? Su estomago dio un vuelco y la necesidad de contener el vómito que se deslizaba raudo por su garganta lo hizo brincar sobre la cama. El movimiento le provocó una punzada de dolor de magnitudes alarmantes. Abrió los ojos por puro reflejo, o eso creyó, porque a su alrededor todo seguía oscuro. Un quejido fue todo lo que salió de su boca cuando intentó llamar por alguien y su propia voz le sonó extraña, lejana. Comenzó a temblar sin entender el por qué o poder siquiera controlarlo. Entonces la sintió. Una caricia, suave, en su cabello. Pasó desde su frente hacia la coronilla y se detuvo en lo que debió ser la parte superior de la nuca.

Un par de puntos blancos aparecieron ante sus ojos y de inmediato se dispersaron. La oscuridad se atenuó y lentamente empezó a distinguir sombras. Muebles, estantes, la lamparilla en el techo, los bordes de la cama. Algo hizo cosquillas en su mejilla, trató de girar el rostro e identificar la causa: un mechón de cabello. Siguió hasta el origen y se topó con el familiar rostro del ilusionista.

Mukuro le miraba desde arriba, inexpresivo. Su mano descansaba aún en la cabeza del capo y su cabello suelto escurría por uno de sus hombros. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que las puntas rozaran el rostro del japonés.

Mukuro dijo algo, Tsuna lo supo al ver sus labios moverse, pero no le escuchó. Aquel molesto zumbido continuaba. Recorrió con la mirada las cercanías y descubrió que el causante era el monitor de signos vitales instalado a su costado. Le miró mal un segundo, tratando de callarlo por medio de una orden psíquica o desaparecerlo con sus simples deseos asesinos. Nada sucedió, por supuesto. Devolvió la vista al otro hombre en la habitación, que seguía estático, mirándole. Quiso preguntarle qué había pasado, pero la voz no salía de su boca más que como suaves y patéticos gruñidos. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y un gusto metálico alcanzó su lengua. El ilusionista negó con la cabeza. Los brillantes ojos bicolor le observaron aún más profundo, fijos, demasiado resplandecientes, limpios. Mukuro se reclinó otro poco y esta vez le besó la frente, la punta de la nariz, los labios secos. Hundió el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del castaño y el aroma inidentificable de su cabello le llenó las fosas nasales al último.

Tsuna creyó que soñaba de nuevo, pero de alguna manera sabía que no era así, que todo era real, que sí estaba pasando. Rokudo estaba allí, a su lado, aliviado por algo, preocupado por algo. Pidiéndole disculpas por medio de gestos. Tsuna se preocupó. Mukuro sabía. Sabía lo que había pasado. ¿Qué?, ¿tenía que ver con su madre?, ¿con alguien que el conocía?, ¿sus amigos, sus guardianes? Su cabeza volvió a liarse y mil motivos y recuerdos más se agolparon de nuevo en ella, causándole dolor. La mano que sostenía la suya apretujó sus dedos y la voz de Mukuro cuando habló borró de golpe todo aquello que pudiese haber en su mente.

_Te amo_

Sólo una vez, en voz baja. Un susurro ahogado en la almohada, en su cabello. Palabras temblorosas y con miedo. Lo dijo como si temiera no ser capaz de decirlo de nuevo. Y Tsuna de repente recordó. Muy claro. El sueño, la reunión, el ataque. Sintió pánico. Pensó en todos los que habían estado presentes, en lo que había hecho por protegerles, en lo que pudo haber pasado por sus acciones precipitadas. En el dolor, los gritos, el ruido de los balazos. La sensación del frio apoderándose lentamente de su ser. No estaba muerto, se había salvado, pero casi no la cuenta. ¿Y los demás? No quiso pensar, no quiso imaginar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e ignorando el dolor que le provocaba siquiera el respirar y el esfuerzo que le costó hacerlo, envolvió sus brazos en el cuerpo que se cernía sobre él. Y lloró. Lloró hasta que la poca fuerza que había reunido le abandonó y de sus ojos no salieron más lágrimas. El dolor en su pecho se intensificó y no supo si era por el llanto, por la pena o por la herida que, ahora sabía, debía estar cicatrizando en su interior.

Mukuro le soltó, se separó de él volviendo a sentarse en la cama. Se acomodó el cabello y le miró en silencio, permitiéndole respirar más cómoda y profundamente. Permitiéndole tranquilizarse un poco. La angustia no desapareció, pero respirar se hizo menos doloroso para el capo. No supo cuantos minutos pasaron allí, sin siquiera mirarse, con sus propios sollozos ahogados de fondo. Cuando la crisis nerviosa de Tsuna menguó, éste fue consciente de más cosas que poco a poco cobraban sentido.

Reconoció la habitación, el equipo en ella, incluso el aroma de las sábanas. La tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana rectangular en la puerta de la enfermería. El sonido del monitor seguía provocándole punzadas de dolor en la cabeza y aún podía sentir el escozor de la cicatrización acelerada por las llamas de sol. Su garganta ardía con cada respiración y el gotero que lo conectaba con una bolsa de sangre había provocado un moretón en el dorso de su mano. El disparo le había acertado en el pecho, aun cuando hizo gala de toda su súper intuición y reflejos para evitar cualquier punto vital crítico. Trató de analizar la gravedad de sus heridas, la capacidad de movimiento que su condición le permitía y la conciencia de los pocos hechos que conocía. Cuando se sintió capaz de procesar información, cualquiera que ésta fuera, y su cuerpo dejó de exigirle a gritos que cerrara de nuevo los ojos, encaró a su acompañante.

Mukuro había dejado de mirarle, ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta o quizá en algún punto muerto de la pared. Tsuna quiso hablarle, preguntarle, pero la voz seguía rehusándose a salir y simplemente no se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para seguirlo intentando. Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo como su cuerpo parecía volver a pertenecerle, cuando quiso abrirlos los párpados le pesaron tanto que tuvo que intentarlo dos veces. Mukuro volvía a mirarle para entonces, en silencio.

Le había dicho que lo amaba, con temor a ser escuchado y, por su mirada, con temor a equivocarse al decirlo. Con temor a cometer un crimen. Uno imperdonable. Tsuna podía sentir el sentimiento embargarle, el peso de la confesión aplastándole contra la camilla, oprimiéndole el corazón. Quería hacer tantas cosas y era tan incapaz de hacerlas que rendirse ante el embotamiento de los medicamentos le pareció la mejor solución. Pensaba que quizá todo se arreglaría la próxima vez que despertase. Y, sin embargo, no pudo dormir. Sostuvo la mirada ajena por un rato más, hizo un esfuerzo por llevar su mano hasta el antebrazo del ilusionista y, como toda muestra de conciencia, de aceptación, le regalo una caricia y una mueca que figuraba ser una sonrisa. Una promesa.

Mukuro sonrió de lado, alicaído, resignado. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta y se levantó. Al instante en que el metal siseaba al abrirse y un par de personas entraban a trompicones por ella, la figura del Kokuyô se desvaneció en medio de la familiar bruma color índigo.

_¿Tsuna?_ La voz sonó tan estrangulada que casi no la reconoce, pero el abrazo que siguió al golpeteo apresurado de los pasos, esos brazos que le apretujaron tan fuerte que casi gritó de dolor, no había manera de confundirlo.

_Di…an_ Movió sus manos hacia la rubia cabellera que le picaba la nariz y los ojos, Dino alzó el rostro, con los ojos brillosos y un puchero que, de no haberlo visto en esa situación, Tsuna se hubiera reído. El rubio asintió, como queriéndole confirmar que sí era él. Tsuna se sintió confundido de verlo allí cuando se suponía debía estar en Italia y no pudo evitar alarmarse al mismo tiempo que sentirse aliviado. ¿Estaba allí porque les había ayudado o porque las cosas habían estado tan mal que había tenido que ir a hacerse cargo personalmente? _¿Di…o-san?_ Quiso preguntar.

_Mejor guarda energías, Tsuna_ Shamal le habló desde la puerta entreabierta, Tsuna reparó en su presencia sólo entonces. _Fue una cosa de no contar, chaval. Es mejor que descanses por ahora, ya podrás preguntar y alborotar todo lo que quieras después_ Luego se acercó hasta la camilla y alejando un poco al rubio a empujones se puso a revisar los aparatos que le monitoreaban.

_Todos están bien, Tsuna_ Aseguró Dino, adivinando la preocupación de los ojos avellanados. _Bueno, preocupados y un poco magullados, pero el único interno fuiste tú, tonto_ Frunció el entrecejo. _¿En qué estabas pensando?_

El capo negó con la cabeza, decidido a dejar de intentar hablar porque, sinceramente, escucharse a sí mismo le daba pena. Dino suavizó la mirada, aún con evidentes lagrimas contenidas en los ojos. Tsuna le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo y de tranquilizarse, con el corazón menos desbocado ahora que sabía que todos estaban bien. Aunque la urgencia por verlos y constatarlo no menguó en absoluto. Shamal tiró del cordón del gotero y el dolor que le provocó el movimiento le hizo saltar un poco. El hombre sonrió, quizá considerándolo buena señal. Dino guardó silencio mientras observaba todo con especial interés.

_Parece que estás mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. La recuperación será rápida gracias a tu atributo cielo, tu propio cuerpo está cooperando de manera divina al tratamiento. Por supuesto, te sentirás muy débil los siguientes días debido a la energía que la sanación requerirá y la pérdida de sangre que sufriste. Lo mejor es que permanezcas en cama y duermas lo más posible_ Tsuna asintió justo después que Dino _El dolor será intenso las siguientes horas y no podrás moverte con libertad debido a la anestesia_ Advirtió, empujándole para que se acomodara en la camilla. Luego sacó un estuche de entre sus ropas y del mismo uno de sus confiables _Trident mosquito_. Éste voló hasta el brazo del capo y no tardó en hacer lo suyo.

_Avisaré a los demás_ Alcanzó a escuchar Tsuna decir a Dino al tiempo que una vorágine de grises y blancos se tragaba la habitación.

_Mejor espera un poco, lo mejor será que descanse un par de horas más y no podrá hacerlo con la mitad de la base encima_ Internamente Tsuna asintió y agradeció al doctor por su atención. Entonces reparó en que, realmente, era el mismo Shamal quien le atendía. Más preguntas surgieron en su cabeza, pero mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Morfeo de nuevo, lo único en lo que pudo pensar claramente era en si acaso Shamal le había vuelto a cobrar el favor a Bianchi a su muy peculiar manera.

.

* * *

_Junio 30. Cerca del medio día. Base Vongola._

Cuando Yamamoto despertó lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la espalda de Gokudera, desnuda y llena de vendajes. Mientras espabilaba, su cerebro fue registrando un conjunto de voces que hablaban en susurros mal disimulados. Cuando se despejó por completo y luego de tallarse los ojos se enderezó en la cama, se topó con una curiosa asamblea de _subordinados Vongola _en la habitación.

_Hola_ Le dijo Gokudera cuando se quedó mirando atónito al corrillo reunido alrededor, todos esparcidos entre sillas, cojines en el suelo y la propia cama.

_Hola_ Respondió aún mirando a sus compañeros.

_No sabía que roncabas_ Le pinchó Ryohei, sonriente.

Y esa sonrisa fue para Yamamoto como un mensaje en letras gigantes de neón. Miró con urgencia al albino que, para su sorpresa, también tenía una leve sonrisa pintada en la cara. El italiano leyó las dudas en sus facciones, porque al instante asintió y, como para darle más peso a la noticia, confirmó.

_El Décimo está fuera de peligro, Shamal nos ha avisado que hace unas horas despertó y ya le hicieron todos los chequeos necesarios_

_Aunque no podremos verlo hasta después_ Continuó Haru, quien se mantenía sentada a lo indio en uno de los cojines en el suelo.

_Que alivio_ Soltó el espadachín y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo a la cama.

Un momento de silenció acompañó la declaración, mientras interiormente todos agradecían que las cosas, nuevamente, salieran bien. Yamamoto remoloneó un rato más en la cama, mientras jugueteaba con los bordes de los vendajes de Gokudera y se informaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Todos parecían haber recuperado el alma a raíz de la buena noticia, incluso aparentaban no darse cuenta de los vendajes y punzantes heridas en sus propios cuerpos. Pero, a pesar de todo, Yamamoto estaba seguro que subsistía la sombra de la vergüenza y la culpa detrás de cada sonrisa. Lo sabía porque el mismo aún no podía perdonar su propio fallo.

Habían estado todos ellos presentes, la mayoría de los Guardianes Vongola, famosos por ser los más poderosos guardianes entre las familias mafiosas; famosos por su lealtad y capacidad innata de pelea. Patéticos Guardianes que no habían sabido predecir una emboscada ni ser capaces de mover un solo dedo para proteger lo que debía ser protegido. Estuvo a punto de caer la cabeza más importante entre la mafia internacional, la figura más emblemática en el mundo al que pertenecían. Estuvo a punto de morir su mejor amigo. Un milagro había sido que Hibari, el siempre confiable Hibari, volviese de su misterioso exilio para salvar la situación. Un segundo más tarde y quizá todo hubiese terminado en un funeral y no en un concilio de convalecientes. Agradeció a quien se le cruzó por la mente porque todo estuviera volviendo a su cauce y se juró –como estaba seguro se juraron todos en ese momento- que a partir de allí serían más precavidos.

Los juegos de mafia se habían terminado hacía ya mucho, pero recién ahora comenzaba la verdadera guerra por sobrevivir y sacar adelante los ideales de Vongola, los de Tsuna, los de todos ellos.

_Pero, en verdad me preocupé por Nana-san_ Soltó de pronto Kyoko, apretujando los bordes de su faldilla entre sus manos que descansaba en el regazo _Cuando yo me enteré de todo era demasiado joven e inmadura como para entender la verdadera magnitud de la situación. Quiero decir, pensaba que todo terminaría como una aventura más, que al volver al pasado todo lo relacionado con la mafia y esas cosas serían sólo un mal sueño_ Ryohei le puso una mano en el hombro _Obviamente descubrí que no era tan fácil, pero la misma imprudencia juvenil, el cariño que tenía por Tsu-kun, por mi hermano; bueno, pensé que no importaba, que mientras estuviéramos juntos todo iba a salir bien de alguna forma_

_Una vez dentro, es fácil acostumbrarse a los malos tragos_ Le concedió Haru _Ver a Tsuna-san luchando, de alguna manera te hace creer que es invencible, ¿no?_

Kyoko asintió, sonriendo mientras miraba la punta de sus zapatillas, como si recordara un buen momento. _Pero Nana-san no sabía nada. Ni de la mafia, ni de la increíble fuerza de Tsu-kun…Nada_

_Estará bien_ Le cortó Gokudera cuando la voz de la chica comenzó a temblar en una muda advertencia de llanto _Es la madre del Décimo, después de todo_

Kyoko asintió. Haru apretujó el cojín entre sus manos, afirmándose a la idea.

_Después de todo, no creo que no lo supiera del todo_ Concedió Yamamoto, aun mirando el techo. Todos le miraron _Es decir, los padres siempre lo saben todo. Mi viejo siempre supo que había algo que no le estaba diciendo y después de lo del viaje al futuro, fue casi como si confirmara sus sospechas. Lo averiguó por su cuenta, aunque sigue fingiendo que no sabe nada_ Se rascó la barbilla mientras soltaba una risilla.

_Bueno, es que tú eres un idiota y no sabes disimular_ Le picó Gokudera _Pero supongo que al final es así. Simplemente estaba esperando que fuera el Décimo quien le dijera las cosas claras_

_Aunque no fue de la mejor manera_ Terminó Chrome y el silencio volvió al sitio.

En ese momento, el comunicador de la Tormenta comenzó a vibrar y timbrar como loco ocasionando que todos brincaran en su sitio.

_Es Giannini_ Dijo al resto que le miraban interrogantes _¿Qué pasa?_ Y se sumió en una breve conversación mientras los demás esperaban las nuevas. Cuando al fin cortó sus hombros estaban ligeramente tensos y su ceño nuevamente fruncido _Parece que las comunicaciones desde Italia superan al equipo de Ran, tendré que ir a encargarme de ello antes de que los mensajes vengan con amenazas de muerte_ Se puso de pie y caminó a la salida _Es una buena forma de matar el tiempo, de todas formas_

_¿Necesitas ayuda?_ Preguntó Ryohei, dispuesto a echarle la mano.

_Nah, sólo terminarían empeorando las cosas si muestro sus caras de idiotas por los intercomunicadores_ Esquivó el almohadón arrojado por el Sol y salió con las risas tontas de Yamamoto de fondo, no sin antes informarles _Ah, Giannini-san dice que han terminado con las reparaciones, así que pronto volverán de la base temporal_

_¡Y funcionará el aire acondicionado!_ Gritó alegre Haru mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en el suelo.

.

* * *

_Junio 31. Cerca de medianoche. Base Vongola._

Tsuna miró el techo, aburrido. Hacía un par de horas que le habían dejado sólo por órdenes explicitas de Shamal de que 'debía descansar'. Por supuesto, sacar a la Tormenta de la habitación se había convertido en una batalla campal, pero al final había accedido cuando el propio Tsuna le pidió obedecer a su doctor. No quería más de esas extrañas dosis de droga por andarse rebelando a sus recomendaciones, gracias.

La máquina de los signos vitales había, por fin, sucumbido a su ira. Bueno, en realidad sólo la habían desconectado y arrumbado por allí, pero el gotero con analgésicos y sangre seguía pegado a su mano. Le escocía. Shamal, al final había decidido que era mejor tenerlo allí, en la enfermería, por cualquier posible –aunque muy remotamente- recaída. La herida en su pecho seguía envuelta en vendajes aunque la piel ya había cicatrizado dejando sólo una línea deforme de color rosado. Por supuesto, sabía –porque sentía el escozor de las llamas- que internamente aún había tejidos reconstruyéndose y por ello era que debía guardar reposo: _Por la sobrecarga por el uso de llamas que a su vez luchan con las llamas 'extranjeras' que invaden tu organismo, algo así como los anticuerpos. Y perdiste mucha sangre, así que ahora mismo eres como una bolsa medio vacía que no podría mantenerse en pie sin caer y agravar la herida. _Un costal de papas, pues.

Suspiró.

Quería salir. Quería moverse. Quería ver a su madre, que hasta ese momento se había rehusado a ir a visitarle, para hablar con ella de muchas cosas. Quería ver a Mukuro. Mukuro, que no había vuelto a verle desde que despertase ahí. El Mukuro que lo amaba, al que amaba, o quizá no.

El ruido afuera dejó de escucharse. Seguramente los médicos habían mandado a todos a dormir puesto que la mayoría seguía con magullones y heridas por todos lados. Gokudera le había dicho que habían arreglado los desperfectos de la base antes de tiempo, por lo que ya todos estaban allí. Aunque no habían querido retirar la licencia a los que habían visitado a sus familias. Eso fue bueno para el capo, ya que no hubo mucho alboroto por su convalecencia. También le había dicho que todo en el concilio de la Alianza era un desastre, pero que los líderes aliados se habían ofrecido para reprimir las rebeliones pequeñas y capturar a todos en la lista de inconformes. No le había dicho más, por lo que Tsuna supuso que las cosas se estaban calmando. Bendita mano derecha.

Se decidió. Quizá no llevaba más de dos días allí, pero la inmovilidad lo tenía un poco harto. Además, él sabía que tan mal estaba porque era su cuerpo, ¿no? Si se sentía muy incómodo o adolorido, regresaría. Sí, eso. Por ahora, iría a arreglar las cosas con el ilusionista. No era justo que éste se aprovechara de su incapacidad para escaparse. Tsuna necesitaba poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y arreglar ese tira y afloja de una vez por todas.

Se las arregló para desconectar el medicamento y el suministro de sangre y, aprovechando que el dichoso aparatejo ruidoso no haría un escándalo por moverse –aunque le miró feo desde la cama, sólo para asegurarse- se enderezó lo más lentamente que pudo. Un mareo casi lo tira de vuelta a la cama y cuando al tratar de impedirlo terminó de bruces en el suelo, apenas amortiguando el golpe con los brazos, pensó que quizá no era tan buena idea eso de desobedecer a los médicos.

La sensación de hormigueo en su pecho se intensificó y Tsuna supo que la sacudida había reabierto algún corte, por lo que las llamas de Sol se habían puesto a sanarle. Se talló por sobre el vendaje y se dijo que ya estaba fuera de la cama, así que no podía echarse atrás. Se tomó su tiempo para lograr ponerse de pie y mantenerse estable. Y salió a hurtadillas apoyándose en la pared.

Conocía la base mejor que nadie puesto que prácticamente la había diseñado él mismo. Así que no le fue difícil ubicarse y ya con la idea de dónde podría encontrar su objetivo, comenzó a andar. Por su puesto, apenas veinte minutos después y con menos distancia recorrida de la que esperaba, decidió que volver no era tan mala opción. Recargó la espalda en la pared tratando de respirar calmadamente, pues se había agitado sobremanera para tan poco esfuerzo. _El pulmón, Tsuna idiota, el pulmón. _Casi escuchó a Reborn recordárselo.

_Rayos_ Murmuró. Soltó un largo suspiro resignado después.

_Ese suspiró debería darlo yo_ El capo brincó en su sitio y tuvo que sostenerse de nuevo de la pared para no caer. Preparó todo un repertorio de excusas acerca de su pequeña aventura nocturna, pero todas murieron en sus labios al ver quien era su interlocutor _¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?_ Mukuro se acercó a él desde el otro extremo del pasillo y sin pedir permiso le separó de la pared para apoyarlo en su hombro. Tsuna se dejó hacer aún sin decir nada y se sostuvo del otro porque, ahora sí, creía que azotaría en el suelo si no se aferraba al ilusionista _¿Sigues sin poder hablar?_

_No, no es eso_ Se apresuró a responder.

_¿Y bien?_ Insistió Mukuro _¿Podría entonces decirme que hacía fuera de la cama, solo y tan tarde, Décimo Vongola?_ Tsuna frunció el ceño ante el sarcasmo en la expresión. Mukuro alzó una ceja esperando su respuesta.

_Iba a buscarte_ Confesó.

__Oya, oya__ Siseó Mukuro _Qué honor_

_¿Por qué el sarcasmo tan de repente?_ Rebatió Tsuna mosqueándose por la actitud del otro. Mukuro le miró, esta vez serio, pero no dijo nada _Olvídalo_ E intentó alejarse del otro, pero un fuerte brazo alrededor de sus hombros se lo impidió.

_¿Qué?_ Dijo entonces el capo. Mirándole fijamente. Hubo un breve instante de silencio entre ambos. Entonces Mukuro suspiró, breve. Y rompió el juego de miradas sólo para soltarle y colocar uno de los brazos del capo en sus propios hombros.

_Te ayudaré a volver a la enfermería_ Aclaró, más bien ordenando. Tsuna asintió y aliviado de tener un apoyo –que prácticamente lo arrastraba- empezó el camino de vuelta. Ambos estuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto e incluso después de que Mukuro le ayudara a acomodarse en la cama.

Luego, aún sin decir nada, el ilusionista le revolvió los de por sí ya alborotados cabellos y se dio vuelta para caminar a la salida.

_Te amo_ Le dijo Tsuna entonces, antes de que la mano, ahora suspendida en el aire, alcanzara el comando para abrir la puerta. Esperó ver alguna reacción, pero Mukuro sólo devolvió su mano a su costado y siguió allí de pie, dándole la espalda. Tsuna continuó _Pero eso ya lo sabías desde hacía tiempo, ¿no?_ Trató de enderezarse un poco, logrando sentarse _Tú me dijiste lo mismo ayer, que me amabas. Incluso estabas cuidándome hace un momento, ¿cierto? Por eso fuiste capaz de encontrarme tan rápido, porque siempre estuviste allí. Y aquí_

_Hyper intuición, ¿eh?_ Dijo entonces Mukuro, en un bufido de risa.

_¿Es cierto, entonces?_ Cuestionó Tsuna _¿Realmente me amas o sólo lo dijiste por el calor del momento?_

El de cabello largo miró el techo un segundo, luego se dio la vuelta y encaró al capo. Tsuna se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo cuando la intensa mirada del otro se clavó inclemente en sus ojos. Su pecho se contrajo y se llevó una mano allí, inconsciente. Mukuro siguió el movimiento con la mirada y luego caminó hasta la cama de nuevo. Tsuna le miró acercarse, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Entonces Mukuro acercó su mano hasta la de Tsuna y la posó sobre la misma, en su pecho.

_Debe dolerte mucho aún_ Murmuró _Es admirable que actúes como si nada después de tremenda herida_

_No es…_

_Casi mueres_ Le interrumpió Mukuro, sumido aparentemente en un trance, con sus ojos sobre sus manos unidas _No dejabas de sangrar ni de ponerte cada vez más pálido y yo lo único que podía pensar era en que estabas muriendo, en mis manos. En lo molesto que estaba contigo por ser tan malditamente egoísta_ Alzó la mirada y la clavó en las avellanas que brillaban bastante en la oscuridad de la habitación.

_Lo lamento_ Atinó a decir Tsuna _Es cierto que fui egoísta, no pensé bien las cosas y… sólo no quería que nadie saliera herido_

_Pero todos salieron heridos, tu más que nadie_ Recriminó _No sabía que pensar, la verdad_ Alejó su mano del capo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia la puerta. Tsuna sintió un Deja vú y pensó que el otro desaparecía, pero no. Siguió allí, sin moverse.

_¿Mukuro?_ Aventuró ante el mutismo del otro.

_Nunca he dicho algo que no deba decir o de lo que me arrepienta_ Confesó y la opresión volvió al pecho del capo que enmudeció ante la confesión. Mukuro sonrió ante el rojo en el rostro ajeno y la sorpresa en sus facciones _Pero tampoco puedo decirte que conozco el sentimiento porque nunca he amado a nadie antes. No al menos de esta manera_

Tsuna hizo ademán de decir algo, pero sólo soltó sílabas inentendibles. Mukuro rio ante el evidente nerviosismo del capo y volviendo a sujetar la mano que ahora estrujaba la camisa del pijama que Tsuna traía puesta, la llevó hasta su propio pecho. Tsuna enmudeció al sentir el apresurado latir del corazón ajeno. Y comprendió dos cosas: Mukuro, el verdadero, estaba allí, no era otra ilusión; Mukuro, el verdadero, estaba igual de ansioso que él.

Y entonces no tuvo más dudas. Mandó todo al demonio y se aferró al cuello del ilusionista que, por reflejo, le abrazó de vuelta. Tsuna sintió ganas de llorar por la enorme cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que sentía en ese momento, pero se consoló con aspirar el aroma ajeno y sentir el calor del otro tan cerca suyo.

_No estás siendo sarcástico, ¿verdad?_ Preguntó Tsuna, temeroso de pronto de que todo fuera una broma. Pero en vez de responder, Mukuro soltó un bufido indignado y le alejó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos y después besarlo.

No un beso ansioso como el del estudio. Lento, pausado, primero todo labios y leves roces. Susurros breves, cosquillas sobre la piel. Profundizando paso a paso, apreciando cada pequeña sensación que despertaba con el nuevo movimiento, con la aceptación del cuerpo ajeno. Manos acunando mejillas, manos acariciando el cabello, enredándose en él. Ojos bicolor fijos en los avellana que poco a poco se fueron cerrando para entregarse por completo al momento. Fue un beso largo, de varios minutos que al mismo tiempo se hicieron muy poco. Cuando Mukuro se alejó de Tsuna, éste le siguió inconsciente, negándose a dejar el contacto. Mukuro rio burlón. Tsuna abrió sus ojos, sonrojado, ardiendo por dentro. Deseando _no haberse separado nunca._

_Podemos arreglar eso_ Sonrió el otro y Tsuna no pudo más devolver la sonrisa.

_No leas mi mente, bastardo. _Pensó.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Sí, sé que querrán asesinarme ¡C_ÓMO SE TE OCURRE, CORTÁRLE JUSTO CUANDO EMPIEZA LO QUE HE ESPERADO 27 CAPITULOS! _Pero en mi defensa diré que lo que sigue es extenso y si lo dejaba aquí éste capítulo no terminaba nunca. Así que: ¡A esperar el siguiente!

_**Dotachin:** Ya que no tienes cuenta, hasta ahora te respondo. Que bueno que sigues leyendo esto. Y lamento no haber subido el capítulo antes u_u En fin, deja mis dramas en paz, tengo traumas con Nana xD Espero te guste el capi. Gracias por el comentario!_

Gracias a _**TsukuyomiUchiha, Kariynee-chan**_ y _**kumaramirez** _por darle la oportunidad a la historia y agregarnos a favoritos.

Nos leemos en el 29~


	29. Cámara de vigilancias

_¡Naas!_

_Pues aquí vengo con el siguiente capi, que por cierto es el más largo de toda la historia hasta ahora. Me tardé más de lo esperado porque había partes que no me terminaban de gustar y porque terminé agregando algo para empatarlo al siguiente capi. En fin, espero que no se decepcionen después de la larga espera, hice mi mayor esfuerzo._

_Sin más..._

_KHR es propiedad de Amano y esto no me reporta más ganancia que su lectura y comentarios. _

_**Perdón por posibles errores en redacción, Ooc en personajes y mala ortografía~**_

* * *

.

En el Futuro

**By:** Lavi*

**Capítulo 29. Cámara de vigilancias.**

.

* * *

_Junio 30. Madrugada. Base Vongola, Namimori._

Shamal recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Había dejado al capo bien dormido luego de la dosis correspondiente de medicamentos, así que estaba despreocupado respecto a él. Lo peor había pasado, ahora sólo correspondía dejarle descansar y cuidar que la Tormenta no cayera presa de una crisis nerviosa o de estrés. Suspiró. Realmente no se sentía con suficientes ganas como para echarse a dormir, así que prefirió devolver sus pasos y encaminarse a las cocinas. Quizá encontrara algún sobrante para un bocado de media noche. Desafortunadamente, tardó más de lo esperado en encontrar la habitación ―y tuvo que preguntarle a uno de los chicos de las guardias nocturnas― porque aún no estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con el sitio.

_Deberían elaborar mapas ilustrados para los visitantes_ Masculló mientras se colaba en una de las salas. El sonido de algo golpeando el suelo le hizo alzar la vistas desde sus zapatos hasta la mesa frente a él _Vaya_ Soltó con verdadera, aunque grata, sorpresa _Buenas noches, Bianchi-chan_

_Shamal_ Soltó la chica tratando de disimular el repentino nerviosismo que le entró. Se agachó para recoger la lata de cerveza que había caído al suelo cuando la soltase momentos antes al escuchar la voz del doctor _¿Qué haces acá?_

_Buscando en qué ocuparme hasta que me coja el sueño_ Respondió caminando hasta el frigorífico con una sonrisa _Tu también, me supongo_ Bianchi no respondió. Abrió la lata y se la llevó a los labios para beber el contenido. Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas al ver al otro caminar hasta la mesa y sentarse justo frente a ella. _No tienes que ser tan tímida_ Murmuró el doctor.

La chica casi le escupe la bebida al tratar de replicar acerca de ello.

.

* * *

_Junio 31. Medianoche. Base Vongola._

Mukuro volvió a atacar la boca del capo, aunque en ésta ocasión con la misma pasión y fuerza que la primera vez que se besaran. Ante el asalto, Tsuna ―que no estaba aplicando fuerza alguna más que en el agarre del cuello ajeno― cayó de llenó en la camilla jalando al otro con ―y sobre― él.

_Auch_ Se quejó ante el violento movimiento, llevándose una de las manos a las vendas en su pecho.

Mukuro pareció recuperar algo de autocontrol y cordura ante la queja. Recordó que el otro seguía convaleciente e intentó alejarse, pero fueron las manos del mismo Tsuna las que se lo impidieron.

_No_ Suplicó _No te alejes_

El ilusionista le miró en silencio, un tanto descolocado por la petición y al mismo tiempo dudando de qué tan prudente sería seguir. Pero, por supuesto, él nunca había sido la persona más sensata del mundo, así que decidió que si el capo estaba de acuerdo en continuar con lo que fuera que surgiera entre ellos esa noche, entonces no iba a ser él quien se echara para atrás.

Simplemente sonrió y, esta vez con más cuidado, volvió a reclinarse sobre el menor para besarle. Sintió las manos de Tsuna enredarse de nuevo en su cuello y más tarde los delgados dedos sumergirse en sus cabellos, acariciándole. Él mismo abandonó las mejillas del capo para acariciar su cuello, detrás de sus orejas y el dorso de sus brazos, deteniéndose un momento en los vendajes que se ubicaban en su pecho. Abandonó el beso para que su boca pudiese seguir el recorrido que sus manos ya habían trazado. Escuchó los suaves suspiros de Tsuna aumentar de ritmo cuando unió su lengua a sus acariciantes labios y se detuvo un instante en la garganta y después en la clavícula.

Tsuna descendió una de sus manos a la espalda y con la otra se coló aún más profundo en la cabellera del ilusionista. Mukuro sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal al sentir las finas yemas de los dedos de Tsuna rozar la piel de su nuca. Un involuntario e incontenible gemido escapó de sus labios, grave y ronco. Ante el hecho, los movimientos de ambos se detuvieron y alzaron la vista para encontrarse. Sin saber si avergonzarse por ser el primero de los dos en 'caer' en ese juego de caricias, Mukuro terminó por reír al ver la cara de Tsuna. Completamente roja y con los ojos, vidriosos, abiertos de sorpresa. Parecía no saber si había sido realmente Mukuro quien gimiera y no él, como creía más probable. El ilusionista le regaló una sonrisa cálida y le acarició ligeramente la mejilla, inclinándose hasta posar sus labios sobre los otros, suavemente. Luego abandonó el beso y le susurró al oído con ese burlesco tono suyo.

_Tócame más, Tsu-kun_

Cuando los blancos y alineados dientes del mayor apresaron la parte alta del cartílago de su oreja, fue Tsuna el que no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento. Pudo sentir la risa del ilusionista rebotando caliente en su oído y cuello. Aunado a la petición anteriormente hecha, el capo pensó que debía ser un crimen el ser capaz de actuar sensualmente sarcástico. Pero, por supuesto, el pensamiento voló tan pronto como vino y Tsuna se decidió a no perder esa lucha no anunciada de voluntades, mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar sonido alguno. Mukuro siguió el movimiento con la mirada y relamiéndose los labios volvió a besar al capo. Por supuesto, Tsuna le recibió sin objeciones y, empeñado en no dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer lo que el otro le pedía, dejo a sus curiosas y temblorosas manos viajar por todos los rincones del cuerpo ajeno que la ropa y su posición le permitían alcanzar.

Ambos se sentían ansiosos por avanzar en lo que fuera que estaban jugando, pero les resultaba sumamente difícil dejar de besar al otro, por lo que se habían enfrascado en una secuencia de besos cortos y duraderos. Se besaron por varios minutos, olvidándose del tiempo que corría o de las complicaciones, respirar podía volverse cansino, pero se las arreglaban al hacerlo por la nariz, o más lento, o más profundo, separándose sólo lo necesario antes de volver a entornar los rostros y atraparse nuevamente. Las manos dejaron de moverse, quedándose estáticas en cualquier posición y toda atención pasó a la búsqueda y memorización de la boca ajena. Lenguas tibias y húmedas rozando dientes, carne labios, la lengua del otro. Y, por supuesto, tan concentrados estaban en ese juego de besos que el tiempo terminó por cobrar factura.

Incómodo por la posición tan precaria en la que estaba, sólo a medio inclinar y sosteniendo todo su peso en ambas manos sobre el colchón –las cuales comenzaban a entumirse- Mukuro empezó a maldecir mentalmente la limitación humana del cuerpo. Para su fortuna, la intuición de Tsuna parecía querer corroborar el servir para algo más que las batallas, porque el capo se dio cuenta del hecho. O quizá fuera que simplemente se sentía insatisfecho con la situación.

_Mu…Mukuro_ Le llamó, rompiendo el beso que entonces compartían _Sube conmigo_ Le pidió, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sintiéndose incapaz de avergonzarse aún más.

Pensándoselo un instante, Mukuro concluyó que no era lo más prudente, pero ya había mandado al demonio la prudencia hacía rato, y tampoco era tan bárbaro como para no entender la situación –aunque sonara contradictorio-, así que se decidió a cumplir la petición y se alejó del capo dejándole libertad para moverse a un lado en la cama. Tsuna respiró hondo y se llevó los antebrazos al rostro, dispuesto a relajarse un momento para disolver el sonrojo que sabía se había instalado en sus mejillas. Escuchó al otro dar un par de pasos lejos de la camilla y sintió la necesidad de observarle, pero la vergüenza y el orgullo ganaron su debate interno, por lo que permaneció allí, en un costado del colchón, esperando con los ojos cerrados.

Mukuro observó cada pequeño movimiento del otro mientras sonreía. Se quitó la chaquetilla negra abandonándola en alguna de las sillas de visita y se sacó la floja corbata por el cuello. Se desabotonó la camisa de vestir que llevaba ese día, dejándola suelta y se quitó los botines y el cinturón. Volvió a acercarse a la cama y sintiendo al capo tensarse cuando se subió al otro lado del colchón, llevó sus manos hasta él. Tsuna sintió los fríos dedos rozar su pecho y abdomen con total libertad mientras el ilusionista le desabotonaba el camisón del pijama. En cuanto hubo terminado su labor y las vendas quedaron completamente expuestas, Mukuro le observó a detalle. Los vendajes cubriendo el pecho y el delgado pero firme abdomen, con apenas visibles líneas de musculatura. Había una cicatriz en el costado izquierdo, apenas una línea sonrosada justo sobre el borde elástico del pantalón.

Para el ilusionista siempre había sido un punto admirable el que Tsuna escondiera tanta fuerza y determinación en ese cuerpo suyo. Porque el capo siempre había sido el más menudo y pequeño de todos ellos. El tiempo parecía no pasar por él, porque a pesar de todo aún conservaba la inocencia y pureza en la mirada que tenía cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez. Por ello siempre atrajo su atención, porque su existencia era una misma contradicción. Un líder mafioso de corazón limpio, un poderoso guerrero de cuerpo tan frágil, un héroe cobarde. Un hombre más atrayente de cualquier mujer que él conociera. Y esa maravilla de criatura estaba allí, entregándose completamente a cualquier cosa que deseara hacerle. La simple idea le asustaba tanto como le encendía.

Tsuna sintió la mirada fija y se debatió entre devolver la mirada o seguir oculto en la cueva protectora que formaban sus brazos. Pero la tentación por saber que encontraría en los ojos ajenos ganó la lucha y terminó por descubrir su cara. Retuvo el aire por un momento, quizá producto de la tensión o la ansiedad que le provocó la imagen. Mukuro le miraba fijo, pero no a los ojos, sino a su cuerpo. Con las manos aun en los costados del camisón y su propio cuerpo medio desnudo. Parecía estar memorizando cada parte al descubierto. Tsuna pensó que era obvio que el sonrojo no iba a bajar, ya no sólo por la constante vergüenza que era nata en él, sino porque el calor que sentía por la situación hacía que le fuera incontrolable.

_Mukuro_ Le llamó, comenzando a sentirse intimidado por el mutismo ajeno. Los ojos bicolor viajaron hasta los propios, intensos, oscurecidos. Tsuna volvió a suspirar y dejando a su instinto hacer lo propio alzó los brazos, invitándole. _O quizá es que siempre estuviste enamorado y no te diste cuenta hasta ahora_, le dijo una voz en su cabeza al ilusionista ante la imagen. Sonrió. Mukuro se inclinó de vuelta, atrapando los brazos para llevarlos a su cuello y luego volver a besarlo. Sus manos recobraron la vida y con el nuevo soporte que le brindaban sus piernas tuvo libertad de acariciar al capo a su antojo.

El nuevo beso fue tan apresurado, tan hambriento que podía fácilmente diferenciarse de los anteriores. Iba cargado de deseo, de ansiedad, de una electricidad que los llenó por completo. Tsuna llevó una de sus manos hacia el costado de Mukuro, buscando tocar también aquella blanca y lisa piel que se mostraba para él. Su mano quedó atrapada entre el roce del abdomen y la sueva tela de la camisa que, abierta, caía como telón a sus costados. Sus dedos se detuvieron un momento para delinear los surcos que marcaban los músculos y luego viajaron hasta el estómago del mayor para acariciar los bordes de su ombligo. Sintió al otro estremecerse ante el roce y abrió los ojos que había cerrado al comenzar el beso sólo para encontrarse con la mirada del otro fija en su rostro.

_Amo esos ojos. _Pensó. Los labios de Mukuro estaban vivamente rosados, seguro igual que los suyos. Supo que jamás había besado tanto tiempo a nadie, ni de forma tan íntima. Cerró los ojos un segundo, buscando serenar la ansiedad de su cuerpo, pero cuando los volvió a abrir ya no le miraban los ojos bicolor, sino que Mukuro había agachado el rostro hasta besar de nuevo su cuello y su clavícula. Las manos del mayor se plantaron en los costados de Tsuna, formando caricias circulares con los pulgares, haciendo que las propias se retrajeran hasta el cabello largo de nuevo. Las caricias y besos mojados se detuvieron cuando la boca del ilusionista topó con los bordes del vendaje. Alzó la vista un segundo, buscando la del menor quien con un simple asentimiento le dio permiso. Mukuro buscó el gancho para soltar las vendas y con sumo cuidado las retiró, dejándolas medio arrumbadas en alguna parte de la camilla. Observó detenidamente el trabajo de curación y de las propias llamas de voluntad. El vendaje había dejado unas pequeñas marcas rojas debido a lo ajustado y en el centro del pecho, ligeramente a la izquierda, se encontraba la roja cicatriz de la herida que había llevado al capo a esa situación. Una línea ligeramente levantada de carne oscura. Podía apreciar la redondez de la bala y el tamaño exacto del corte de bisturí que se había hecho para extraerla. Frunció el ceño al recordar lo ocurrido y con delicadeza llevó sus labios hasta la herida, depositado un beso sobre la misma. Tsuna observó el gesto cual ritual, con suma adoración. Con una de las manos que tenía allí, el menor acarició con gentileza y cariño el cabello y luego descendió hasta posarla sobre la mejilla del ilusionista, quien ante el gesto volvió a alzar la mirada hacia la propia. Tsuna le sonrió. Mukuro sonrió de vuelta, acarició la mano en su mejilla con la propia y luego regaló un par de besos en la base de la muñeca.

Ambos supieron que era el cierre del tema y que no se volvería a tocar. Por supuesto, decidido a compensar aquella falta que consideraba suya aunque no lo fuera, Mukuro se propuso continuar eso que habían empezado. Volvió a besar la cicatriz y el pecho expuesto. Un gemido incontenible escapó de la garganta del capo cuando la lengua de Mukuro marcó un surco desde su clavícula hasta uno de sus pezones, en donde dio un rodeo con la punta a la areola y luego le atrapó por completo en un suave mordisco. Tsuna pudo identificar un resoplido de risa de parte del mayor que le causó escalofríos debido al choque del vaho caliente contra la saliva en su cuerpo. Mukuro abandonó la mano de Tsuna para llevar la propia que la sostenía al otro lado del pecho, repitiendo con sus dedos los movimientos que su lengua hacía. El capo se olvidó de la lucha de voluntad que habían empezado, o quizá es mejor decir que dejó de importarle, porque se le hizo imposible reprimir los sonidos de gusto que volaban raudos desde su garganta para escapar de sus labios. Cuando los dedos largos y aun fríos retorcieron con un poco de fuerza su ya erguido pezón, Tsuna se revolvió inconscientemente.

_O-oye…Mukuro_ Llamó, revolviéndose para buscar algo de libertad de movimiento. El otro ignoró la orden y siguió en su labor de lamidas y mordidas. Ante otro sorpresivo ataque, Tsuna volvió a removerse. Esa vez, una de sus piernas terminó entre las del ilusionista y al removerse de nuevo rozó con su rodilla la entrepierna del mismo, sintiendo la dureza de su erección. Ante el toque, el cuerpo del mayor tembló ligeramente, obligándole a abandonar sus acciones. El sonrojo de Tsuna, que se había controlado, volvió a dispararse cuando los ojos bicolor le enfrentaron, tan oscurecidos por la excitación que casi se veían iguales. Las mejillas de Mukuro se habían coloreado también, justo en los pómulos. El capo pensó que no podía existir mejor visión en el mundo y se preguntó si él tendría una expresión así de sexy o si en él se vería, por el contrario, ridícula.

Rokudo le miró un instante más, antes de alzarse un poco y volver a besar sus labios. Esta vez Tsuna no cerró los ojos, sino más bien aguantó la mirada cargada de deseo que se le regalaba. Ansioso, estiró su mano hasta posarla junto a la otra en los costados del mayor y, aún con un poco de vergüenza, se atrevió a deslizarlas hasta el borde del pantalón, dejándoles viajar libremente hasta la hebilla. Desató el botón y deslizó el zipper. Mukuro abandonó su costado para alzar el brazo, depositando el codo a un lado de la cabeza de Tsuna y acariciando con sus manos el flequillo, mientras le miraba. El capo recibió la caricia, abandonando los ojos ajenos para dirigir su mirada al espacio que el movimiento del ilusionista había creado entre sus cuerpos. Mukuro cerró los ojos cuando las manos del menor se colaron en su pantalón, acariciándole por encima de la ropa interior y no reprimió el gemido de gusto cuando, yendo más allá, Tsuna se enderezó un poco y alcanzó su cuello con un brazo, pegándole a él y lamiendo la piel al alcance de su boca.

El japonés se atrevió incluso a morderle y chuparle mientras dejaba a sus manos tocar todo lo posible al ilusionista por sobre los interiores. Pero cuando las pequeñas manos se atrevieron a deslizarse un poco arriba y hacer ademán de colarse dentro del elástico de los calzoncillos, Mukuro decidió cortarle la libertad y enderezarse un poco.

__Oya, oya._ Que atrevido, _Vongola__ Rio. Tsuna le observó curioso y un poco mosqueado por la interrupción. Mukuro hubiera reído a carcajadas por la visión del ceño fruncido en un rostro fundido en rojo, pero se conformó con sonreír. _Espera un poco_ Ordenó, enderezándose por completo ahora totalmente a horcadas sobre el menor _Comienza a hacer calor por aquí_ Explicó mientras se sacaba por completo la camisa.

Tsuna, que se había apoyado en sus temblorosos codos para observar qué pretendía, fue arrastrado hacia arriba por los brazos del otro en la búsqueda de sacarle por completo la camisa del pijama que hasta ahora sólo había estado abierta y medio puesta. Ambos quedaron completamente desnudos de la parte superior. Mukuro sonrió con presunción al ver los intentos de Tsuna de fingir demencia para no verle con total descaro. Tsuna trataba de no babear y evitar que su nariz sangrara por la excitación. El ilusionista aprovechó la baja de guardia para ser ahora él quien encaminara sus manos hacía el resorte de la parte inferior del pijama. Tsuna se sobresaltó cuando las yemas frías rozaron el borde del pantalón, tirando juguetonamente del elástico. Mukuro sonrió por la reacción y ahora fueron sus manos las que se colaron bajo la tela de la ropa.

_Oh, vaya. Que linda sorpresa_ Murmuró. Tsuna enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas y giró el rostro en afán de no ver la sonrisilla burlona en la cara del otro.

_Eso es culpa de Gokudera-kun_ Musitó _O quizá de Shamal. Yo que sé quién me trajo aquí_ Después de todo, lo más seguro era que mientras le atendían de lo que menos se hubieran preocupado era de si le ponían interiores o no.

_Eso no es bueno, Vongola_ Le riñó Mukuro, comenzando a mover sus manos dentro de la ropa, arrancando una sacudida al cuerpo ajeno y un murmullo inteligible de la boca del capo. Tsuna se llevó los brazos de nuevo al rostro en afán de impedir a los gemidos salir de su boca. Mukuro se inclinó un poco hacía él, hasta que su aliento al hablar rebotó en los antebrazos del menor y se coló hasta sus mejillas _No deberías dejar que la gente te vea desnudo por ahí_ Una de las manos abandonó su labor para volver a las tetillas. Un escalofrío recorrió al capo ante la doble caricia en zonas tan erógenas _O tendría que ir matando a todo el que te vea_

_Mo-morirías antes de po-ponerle un dedo a mamá encima_ Amenazó Tsuna. O lo intentó, porque las sensaciones comenzaban a abrumarle. La declaración descolocó un tanto al ilusionista. Quien no pudo evitar una carcajada divertida. Tsuna asomó un ojo molesto ante la burla. _¿De qué te ríes?_

_Lo que dijiste fue tan inocente y tierno como patético_ Declaró. Tsuna se cubrió de nuevo, incómodo y avergonzado por hablar tonterías. Mejor dicho, por tratar siquiera de hablar cuando era evidente que estaba más concentrado en _otras cosas. __Pero no hay de qué avergonzarse. La vista es muy buena_ Le dijo al verlo esconder la cara de nuevo entre los brazos.

Tsuna pensó que realmente odiaba esa actitud de todopoderoso cuando hace unos momentos estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Así que, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido para ocultar el esfuerzo que le causaba todo ello, se descubrió el rostro y estiró sus manos hasta el pantalón descolocado del ilusionista. El ataque repentino tomó por sorpresa a Mukuro, quien no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo ante el toque. Las manos del capo se adentraron directo hacia la piel, palpando, conociendo. Las texturas eran similares, debido a que ambos eran hombres. Era evidente que eso era una ventaja, dado que Tsuna conocía sus puntos sensibles y los del ilusionista no podían ser muy diferentes. El capo comenzó a acariciar con la misma cadencia que era tocado, tratando de imitar los movimientos ajenos y de recordar cómo es que a él le gustaba hacerlo cuando se había masturbado alguna vez, para tratar de reproducirlo.

Mukuro gimió de nuevo, quedo, sin despegar sus labios. Sus ojos estaban cerrados entonces y la expresión de su cara sólo provocó que la vergüenza de Tsuna descendiera al tiempo que subía su libido. _Dios, en verdad quería seguir viendo ese rostro. Seguir causando esas reacciones. _Pensó. Cerró sus ojos para dejar a su cuerpo sentir todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones a total disposición del otro y tembló visiblemente cuando Mukuro tiró de su pijama liberando su erección para después hacer lo mismo con la propia. Tsuna echó un vistazo, aunque sentía que ya la conocía por el hecho de haberla delineado con sus toques, se avergonzó por el hecho de estar completamente expuestos el uno ante el otro. El ilusionista se inclinó más hacía el, atrapando su boca en un beso mientras sus miembros se rozaban uno contra otro por la nueva posición. Tsuna gimió en la boca del otro ante la sensación tan increíble que le provocó el simple roce. El codo en el que se había estado apoyando fue incapaz de sostenerle y cayó de nuevo en la cama al completo, seguido del otro que se rehusó a cortar el beso. Mukuro llevó su mano hasta la de Tsuna, colocándola sobre sus erecciones juntas, y luego envolvió esa mano con la propia, comenzando a masturbarse.

El capo se soltó del beso mientras soltaba un gruñido. Su respiración y pulso se dispararon por completo. Mukuro volvió a besarle: mejillas, párpados cerrados, frente, la punta de la nariz. Aumentó la velocidad del movimiento mientras dejaba todo su esfuerzo en la acción, envolvió el rostro del capo con su otro antebrazo, regalando caricias con sus dedos en el flequillo, la oreja, el cuello. Tsuna se olvidó que podía moverse, se sentía incapaz. Se dejó hacer por completo mientras toda su atención estaba en no gemir desaforadamente y en sentir lo mejor posible todo aquello nuevo que el otro le estaba dando. Rokudo gruñó de placer en su oído, casi ronroneando. Escondió el rostro entre su brazo y el cuello del capo mientras volvía a acelerar el movimiento y la fuerza. Tsuna supo que no aguantaría más si seguían así, pero fue incapaz de pedirle nada al otro cuando éste alejó su rostro enfrentándole de nuevo, mordiendo su barbilla y devorando sus labios con ansiedad.

_Mu-Mukuro…Ahg_ Aferró su mano libre al cuello ajeno y le apretó contra sí en el beso cuando todo pareció desaparecer en un montón de destellos y sintió la fuerza del orgasmo golpearlo con arrollador entusiasmo.

Escuchó una especie de _squish _cuando Mukuro dio un último movimiento a sus pegajosos y humedecidos cuerpos y luego les soltó. El ilusionista le lamió la saliva que escurría de sus labios cuando Tsuna se había arrancado del beso al venirse. El capo entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con esos ojos que le gustaban tanto y una sonrisilla autosuficiente en el rostro ajeno. Mukuro se alejó de él, volviendo a sentarse, mientras le miraba con entusiasmo mal contenido.

_E-eso fue…_ Trató de hablar Tsuna, para impedir que el otro siguiera con ese alarde no pronunciado y con su escrutinio en el desastre que ahora tenía como cuerpo. Sintió un ardor que le subía desde el estómago al pecho y de regreso, pero le hizo caso omiso mientras esperaba a recuperar el control de sí mismo luego del orgasmo.

_Oh, eso no fue nada, _Tsu-kun_ _Advirtió Mukuro mientras sonreía con más ganas y volvía a inclinarse hacia él para susurrarle al oído. Tsuna sintió las pegoteadas manos del otro moverse de nuevo por su cuerpo y la sensación le provocó escalofríos de anticipación _Falta la mejor parte_

.

* * *

_Junio 31. Madrugada. Base Vongola._

Kyoko revisó de nuevo sus maletas, fijándose que no dejase nada que luego fuera a requerir. En cuanto estuvo segura que todo estaba en orden, decidió que era hora de irse a la cama. Haru ya dormía en la litera baja, con el rostro hacia la pared. Ambas tenían habitaciones independientes asignadas, pero a veces, por complicidad como por costumbre, preferían dormir en una de las tantas habitaciones desocupadas que ya hasta habían adecuado como suya. Todo debido a que en ocasiones tenían largas charlas que alcanzaban la madrugada y las atrapaba el sueño a pie.

Sonrió cuando la morena comenzó a murmurar algo en sueños de lo que sólo pudo captar el _Tsuna-san. _Cerró los maletines y los puso a un costado de la litera. Estaba por colocarse el pijama cuando un sonido agudo y repetitivo atrajo su atención desde el pasillo. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta en busca de una señal o de alguno de los guardias para constatar que no se tratase de alguna alarma de seguridad, pero no encontró un alma andando por allí a esas horas.

Torció el morro y decidió que lo mejor era verificar que todo estuviera en orden. El sonido no era tan fuerte como para considerarlo un aviso de seguridad, así que no se alteró en absoluto, pero igual siguió el sonido en busca de su origen. Halló la luz parpadeante al doblar a medio pasillo hacia los elevadores. Arrodillado y con cara de circunstancias se encontraba Giannini.

_Giannini-san_ Le llamó. El hombre botó en su sitio, sorprendido por la repentina compañía. Kyoko se disculpó por haberle asustado. _¿Sucede algo?_

_Se ha fundido uno de los cables del sistema central de seguridad. No es nada grave, pero hay un par de cámaras de vigilancia que no están funcionando, así que he venido a arreglarlo_ Explicó. La chica asintió y luego miró la luz que prendía y apagaba mientras soltaba ese pitido constante _Oh, eso es sólo porque he abierto las compuertas de los fusibles sin la llave de seguridad, pero es que eso lo tiene Gokudera-san y se encuentra en una junta de enlace con Italia. No quise interrumpirlo por algo tan bajo_

_Entiendo. Me he preocupado por el sonido, pero me alegra que no sea nada grave_ Comentó la joven, sonriendo al técnico.

_Bueno, lo único que me ha dejado inquieto es que he dejado sola la cámara de vigilancias. Ya sabe, como estamos escasos de personal, me ha tocado estar al pendiente de las cámaras hoy. Es por ello que me he dado cuenta del desperfecto. Pero al venir a arreglarlo he dejado mi puesto y, con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente, estoy un tanto intranquilo_

_Yo puedo echarles un vistazo en lo que termina, si quiere_ Ofreció Kyoko.

_Oh, no. ¿Cómo podría, Sasagawa-san? Es ya muy tarde como para tenerla ocupada en ello_ Negó el hombre.

_No me importa. En realidad ando desvelada hoy, así que sería bueno ocuparme en algo_ Insistió.

Giannini se lo pensó un momento. Gokudera seguro que le echaba la bronca si se enteraba, pero estaba en aquella reunión e indudable iba de largo. Además el terminaría en poco tiempo, sólo sería un rato. La chica estaba dispuesta ayudarlo y sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Al final, cedió.

_Se lo agradezco entonces, Sasagawa-san_ Sonrió _La cámara de vigilancias es la compuerta tercera desde la sala de reuniones. Está libre el acceso ya que he desconectado el sistema de contraseñas. Lo único que tiene que hacer es echar un vistazo a las cámaras para asegurarnos que todo está en orden_ Indicó _Yo terminaré en corto tiempo e iré a reemplazarle de inmediato_

_De acuerdo. Buena suerte con eso_ Confirmó Kyoko mientras llamaba los ascensores y emprendía el camino.

.

* * *

_Junio 31. Madrugada. Base Vongola._

_Le enviaré una copia de los documentos en cuanto tengamos la firma_ Concluyó Gokudera _Estoy seguro que serán suficientes para tranquilizar las cosas por allá_

_Estaré esperando entonces, señor Gokudera_ Concedió el hombre reflejado en el monitor. _Espero que las cosas se solucionen con el nuevo tratado_

_Yo también lo espero_ Musitó el albino tallándose el puente de la nariz.

_Me despido entonces. Mis mejores deseos para el Décimo_

_Muchas gracias_ Y cortó la comunicación al tiempo que soltaba un largo y hondo suspiro. Ran se acercó a él con una sonrisa condescendiente y una taza de humeante té en las manos _Café era mejor opción_

_El té le ayudará a relajarse y dormir, que es lo que hará a continuación_ Corrigió el moreno _Conseguiré las copias de los documentos y me encargaré de redactar el oficio para la junta, no se preocupe, vaya a descansar_

Gokudera le miró con el entrecejo fruncido. No le gustaba andar de irresponsable, pero aún se sentía dolorido y estaba realmente agotado, así que no le vendría mal depender del chico otro poco. Se bebió el contenido de la taza lo más rápido que pudo y sintiendo el calor llenar sus entrañas se estiró cual gato en la silla. Cuando se levantó para ir a la salida, Ran le escoltó hasta la mismísima puerta de la sala de reuniones con una sonrisilla picarona bailando en los labios. Gokudera supo que se estaba escondiendo algo, pero prefirió dejarlo correr.

_Si ocurre cualquier cosa o necesitas que te confirme algo no dudes en…_

_Lo sé, Gokudera-san, lo sé_ Le cortó _Y lo haré, no se preocupe. Ahora vaya a descansar ese rostro si no quiere mostrarse todo decaído mañana ante el Décimo_

El albino asintió y abandonó la sala de reuniones. El vacío y silencio del pasillo le recibió. Caminó hasta el ascensor pero justo cuando estaba por llamarlo éste se abrió por sí mismo. La cara de Kyoko fue lo que se topó entonces.

_Oh, vaya, Gokudera-kun_ Saludó _Giannini-san me dijo que estabas en una reunión, debes estar cansado_

_¿Y qué hay de ti?_ Comentó dándole espacio para salir del aparatejo. Sacó un cigarrillo de su pantalón encendiéndolo. _¿No deberías estar durmiendo a esta hora?_

_Ando desvelada. Y Giannini-san me ha pedido de favor que les eche un vistazo a las cámaras mientras arregla algo sobre un cable fundido_

_Tch_ Comentó molesto _Ese viejo, siempre dándole prioridad a las cosas técnicas en lugar de a la seguridad_

_Es su trabajo. Y dado que me ha pedido el favor significa que también se preocupa por la seguridad de la base_ Sonrió Kyoko, quitándole sarro al asunto.

_Pues venga, vete a la cama, ya me encargo yo_ Dijo entonces el italiano, dando media vuelta en el pasillo y caminando a la cámara de vigilancias. Kyoko le siguió, desobediente.

_Estoy aburrida_ Dijo simplemente cuando el otro la miró de reojo. Gokudera se encogió de hombros, pensando frustrado en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado llegar a la cama.

La cámara de vigilancias era una habitación circular con monitores incrustados en la pared que servía para tener acceso a la vista de cada una de las cámaras instaladas en la base y exteriores. Estaban organizadas por secciones y tenían sensores de movimiento y alerta inteligentes para registrar rostros y huellas digitales, así como comandos de vos no autorizados ni registrados en la base. Si algún desconocido circulaba por allí, las sirenas de seguridad se activarían, por ello era importante estar vigilando constantemente para evitar escándalos por simples visitas o reuniones virtuales.

_¡Woa! Nunca había entrado aquí. Parece de alguna de esas películas futuristas_ Soltó la chica sorprendida. _¿Y todos esos botones?_

_La mayoría no se utilizan regularmente_ Explicó el albino _Estos de acá sirven para mover las cámaras en ángulos varios, por si quieres fijarte en algún punto específico. Estos son para cambiar las cámaras d estos para activar o desactivarlas_ Kyoko asintió a cada uno. _Es importante estar cambiando las cámaras entr porque están colocadas en posiciones diferentes y una puede registrar lo que la otra no_

_Suena sencillo_

_No es la gran cosa_ Concedió.

Kyoko oprimió el botón bajo la supervisión del Guardián y todos los monitores cambiaron la imagen que estaban proyectando por otra.

_Sí que están vigilando cada rincón_ Musitó la chica observando los monitores más cercanos _Espero que no tengan en los baños o en los dormitorios, porque si no sería un problema_ Rio. Pero no obtuvo respuesta _¿Gokudera-kun?_ Se giró para verificar que el otro siguiera allí. Y sí, estaba. De pie, dándole la espalda y rígido como una tabla. _¿Gokudera-kun?_ Insistió, acercándose.

La Tormenta estaba estático, con los ojos y la boca abiertos en sorpresa, un brillo de indignación en la mirada y el ceño fruncido. El cigarrillo había abandonado su boca y se tambaleaba en la punta de sus mocasines. Kyoko buscó con la mirada aquello que lo había sorprendido tanto y se sonrojó sobremanera cuando encontró en el monitor dicha _situación._

_¡No es correcto invadir la privacidad ajena!_ Gritó mientras corría al panel y movía la vista de las cámaras de nuevo.

Gokudera pareció reaccionar cuando la imagen desapareció. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se dispuso a cortar cabezas. Kyoko pareció leer sus intenciones porque corrió hacia la puerta de salida, bloqueándole el paso.

_¡Hazte a un lado!_ Retó.

_¡No!_ Rebatió la chica _Es la decisión de Tsu-kun, no la tuya, Gokudera-kun_ El albino acusó el golpe, porque desvió la mirada dejando de asesinarla con ella.

_Ese bastardo podría estarlo obligando_

_A mí no me lo pareció_ Le cortó la chica _Y la verdad no creo que Mukuro-san fuese capaz. Además, confío en la fuerza de Tsu-kun como para resistirse a no hacer cosas que no quiera hacer_ El reto hacia su fe en el Décimo fue un golpe más bajo aún. Gokudera musitó algo inteligible y luego volvió a sacar un nuevo cigarrillo, llevándoselo con manos trémulas a los labios. Devolvió sus pasos y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de vigilancia, moviendo botones. Kyoko le observó desactivar la cámara de las enfermerías y sonrió enternecida _Él no es un niño, ninguno de los dos. Estarán bien_ Le susurró llegando a su lado.

Gokudera no dijo más en todo el rato que permanecieron ahí.

_Vaya, pensé que sería más sencillo_ Soltó Giannini riendo nervioso mientras accedía al cuarto limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo. Kyoko le sonrió flexible. El técnico no pudo más que palidecer cuando el albino abandonó la silla y con mirada gélida pasó a su lado rumbo a la salida.

La chica siguió al guardián deseándole buenas noches al regordete hombre. Y una vez segura que Gokudera iba hacía sus habitaciones ella hizo lo mismo.

.

* * *

_Junio 31. Madrugada. Base Vongola._

Tsuna se preguntó, en medio de la bruma de pensamientos y sensaciones que invadían su ser, si acaso toda su libido juvenil se había estado acumulando a la espera de ese momento, porque realmente no se explicaba cómo es que aun estando recuperándose del reciente orgasmo podía estar tan _a tono _de nuevo. Mukuro no paraba de burlarse con pequeñas y sarcásticas frases acerca del hecho, pero Tsuna aguantaba la vergüenza con orgullo. Orgullo que se alimentaba del ligero rubor en la piel ajena, del brillo de lujuria en los ojos cromáticamente dispares, en el tono de ansiedad en las caricias y suspiros.

Los besos fueron relegados a segundo plano una vez que el capo logró recuperar las fuerzas suficientes para mover su cuerpo. Las manos aún húmedas se convirtieron en el detonante de todas las consecuentes acciones. _Las preliminares _ya estaban hechas, así que a falta de tiempo y energía, Tsuna estaba dispuesto a ayudar al ilusionista a liberarse aunque fuese una vez. Él no sería el único _feliz _esa noche, no señor.

Esta vez fueron sus manos las que atraparon las tetillas en el blanco pecho del mayor, jugueteando con ellas mientras se acomodaba en la camilla de manera tal que Mukuro quedase completamente en medio de sus piernas. Tsuna no era tonto, sabía lo que había que hacer, en teoría, y estaba lo suficientemente encendido como para ponerse a pensar en dolores, humillaciones o vergüenza. Mukuro se relamió los labios ante el movimiento ajeno y tomándolo como una invitación se recostó un poco besando los hombros del capo mientras sus manos viajaban desde la erección del mismo hasta el medio de sus nalgas. Un escalofrió recorrió a Tsuna cuando los fríos dedos rozaron el anillo de músculos, mojándole con su propio semen antes de colarse dentro.

La boca de Mukuro abandonó su hombro y subió hasta su oído, aun mordiendo, mientras aquellos dígitos intrusos seguían hurgando en su interior. La sensación entre escozor, cosquillas y una especie de indolora incomodidad le provocaban estremecimientos constantes. Sus manos que se habían entretenido en el pecho ajeno volaron hasta el cuello del mayor, enroscándose en él y atrayéndole más, buscando más contacto. Cerró los ojos, consumido por la vergüenza y la profunda sensación de intimidad. Mukuro comenzó a mover con más entusiasmo sus dedos, buscando acostumbrarle, introduciendo uno, dos y hasta tres cuando fue capaz. Tsuna gemía, buscando contenerse, en resoplidos y suspiros, con las mejillas rojas y brillantes de manera realmente adorable.

_Ngh…_ Tsuna se sentía incapaz de responder los movimientos, absorbido en la sensación de aquellas incontables descargas eléctricas que surgían desde lo más bajo de su espalda hacía cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se sentía caliente, de adentro afuera y de vuelta. Su mente completamente en blanco.

Mukuro supo que sería capaz de venirse tan sólo con la visión de Tsuna revolviéndose bajo él y, ciertamente, su propio nivel elevado de excitación comenzaba a ser doloroso. El capo parecía cómodo con el movimiento y, aunque sabía que lo siguiente no sería igual, pensó que podían seguir.

_Tsunayoshi…_ Le llamó, dándose cuenta de que era incapaz de continuar con la oración ya que su mente estaba medio desconcertada. Por supuesto, Tsuna no le defraudó, porque entendió al instante y se ocupó el mismo de invitarle, doblando en alto sus rodillas y atrapándole con sus piernas por la cintura.

_Mu-Muku-ro…_

Usando una mano para sujetar la cintura del menor y acomodarse mejor, Mukuro regaló una caricia en el flequillo del otro antes de enderezarse. Tsuna entreabrió sus ojos, buscando la silueta del otro en la oscura habitación, lo suficiente como para capturar en su memoria la imagen. El rostro de Mukuro, con su ceño fruncido entre concentración y placer, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, en sus orejas, en sus labios. Su piel brillante por el sudor. Todo aquello, maravilloso ante sus ojos, le alejó de cualquier idea ajena al momento. Soltó un grito ahogado y volvió a apretar sus párpados cuando la invasión del miembro ajeno en él se hizo presente. La sensación fue abrumadora, completamente diferente a los dedos de momentos atrás. Mukuro soltó un gruñido, embistiéndole por completo apenas se sintió capaz.

Tsuna supo que había experimentado dolores mucho peores, pero por algún motivo no pudo reprimir el par de lagrimillas que escaparon de sus ojos, ni la fuerza con que sus manos oprimieron los antebrazos del otro. El ilusionista se inclinó hacia él buscando besarle y Tsuna le recibió gustoso mientras era completamente absorbido por la sensación de ser invadido en lo más hondo de su ser. Se besaron por varios segundos, Mukuro mimó sus mejillas, su pecho y una de sus manos caminó hasta donde sus vientres topaban, para acariciarle. Tsuna gimió ante la sensación y el mayor aprovechó la distracción para salir un poco de él y volver a embestirle. El grito que salió de la garganta del capo ante la acción pudo ser suficiente para humillarle el resto de su vida, pero en verdad no se preocupó por ello porque su cuerpo estaba hecho una gelatina y su mente un lienzo en blanco.

Mukuro sonrió y repitió el movimiento, una y otra vez, lento, luego más rápido. Tsuna logró controlar sus gritos, reduciéndolos a simples gruñidos y gemidos espontáneos. Aunque la sensación de estar allí, juntos, le sobrepasaba. El placer era demasiado para él. Abandonó el cuello ajeno y se llevó de nuevo los brazos al rostro, cubriéndolo. Las embestidas subían en ritmo e intensidad y en ese momento ya ninguno de los dos era capaz de racionalizar los movimientos. Mukuro llevó sus manos a las rodillas del capo para soportarlas cuando sintió que las piernas del mismo se rendían al peso, pero el punto de equilibrio no le resultó cómodo así que, aun con temor a ser demasiado brusco, apoyó la parte posterior de las rodillas en sus brazos y usó sus palmas para sostenerse del colchón.

Ante el cambió de ángulo en la penetración, Tsuna que creía que no podía sentirse mejor, se dio cuenta que no debía subestimar el sexo en absoluto, porque si antes estaba en blanco, ahora veía fuegos artificiales detrás de sus parpados. Por pura inercia buscó afianzarse de algo porque sentía que de otro modo se caería, no tenía idea de a dónde, pero fijo se hundiría. Sus manos cayeron en el colchón y volaron hasta aferrarse a las de Mukuro que al tacto no dudó en entrelazar sus dedos lo mejor que pudo sin perder el soporte. El tiempo dejó de tener sentido, brincando entre lapsos fugaces y otros que parecían horas y Tsuna pensó que desearía sentir esa plenitud y abandono toda la vida.

Las descargas eléctricas aumentaron en fuerza y cuando sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a hormiguearse, el capo supo que pronto sucumbiría al placer. Trató de advertirle al mayor, pero sólo murmullos inteligibles salieron de su boca. Aun así, Mukuro soltó sus manos para afianzar su cintura y de un solo movimiento le enderezó. Sawada terminó sentado en su regazo y tan sólo bastaron un par de embestidas más para que el roce de su propio miembro entre sus ahora apretados vientres le mandara directo a un segundo y aún más intenso orgasmo. Tsunayoshi volvió a apretarse contra el otro, aferrando sus brazos a su cuello, mordiendo la unión entre clavícula y hombro, completamente entregado a las oleadas de placer. Podía sentir al otro moverse en su interior unas veces más antes de que Mukuro gruñera en su oído, apretándole tan fuerte que podía haberlo partido en dos, mientras se derramaba aún sin salir de él.

Tsuna pensó que se quedaría sin aire de lo difícil que le era controlar su respiración y recordó, como si la misma habitación no fuera suficiente, que su capacidad pulmonar estaba limitada. Puntitos de colores bailaban en sus ojos y no sabía si era por el increíble momento que acababa de pasar o porque estaba a punto de desmayarse. Rio. Mukuro le sintió reír y, por ningún motivo, sonrió también. Aun apretándole contra sí, sintiendo el corazón ajeno rebotar con dolorosa fuerza contra su propia piel, el vaho de aire errático golpeando el área tras su oreja.

Se quedaron allí abrazados por varios minutos, hasta que el aire acondicionado recién reparado de la base comenzó a causarles escalofríos al golpear en sus sudados cuerpos. Tsuna se separó el ilusionista, le besó suavemente antes de dejarse caer de espaldas lo más cuidadosamente que pudo. El movimiento los separó por completo y la sensación de frio aumentó.

Mukuro rodó en la cama lo suficiente como para salirse de encima del capo y poder recostarse a un lado, porque debía ser sincero y reconocer que sus miembros hormigueaban pidiendo reposo. Se apoyó de flanco en uno de sus codos y desvió su mirada hasta el rostro ajeno que seguía arrebolado y tratando de recuperar la calma. La sonrisa en la cara de Tsuna era demasiado contagiosa, pensó.

_Tsunayoshi…_ Le llamó, un poco preocupado entonces por la velocidad de su respiración. Llevó una de sus manos al pecho del otro.

_Estoy bien_ Respondió el otro _Creo_ Mukuro suspiró, buscó con la mirada sus ropas y una vez ubicadas se enderezó para recogerlas. Cuando le pasó el pantalón del pijama a Tsuna, éste se preguntó en qué momento lo había perdido, pero al final no le prestó importancia. El capo se lo colocó con manos aún temblorosas y cuando giró para robar alguna mirada del otro, se llevó una decepción al ver que el ilusionista ya se estaba poniendo la camisa. Mukuro se giró hacia él y volvió a la cama, pasándole ahora el camisón por los hombros. Tsuna se lo abrochó mientras veía al otro acomodarse en el colchón y cerrar los ojos. Al parecer, no se iría. _Quizá Shamal me asesine mañana si empeora mi condición_ Murmuró.

_Pues bien, más vale que no lo haga_ Respondió el otro, extendiendo uno de sus brazos en la almohada, invitando al capo a recostarse junto a él. Tsuna no lo pensó dos veces y sonriente aceptó, acurrucándose a su lado, un poco inseguro de si ceder al impulso de abrazarle o no, pero al final no se movió.

_Quizá te asesine a ti cuando tenga que revisarme también el trasero y la espalda si me siguen doliendo como ahora_ Rio. Mukuro alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, pero no dijo nada. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, con la respiración trabajosa y constante del capo como único sonido alrededor. Mukuro abrió los ojos y le miró, encontrándole completamente dormido. Le acarició el flequillo y suspiró, regresando su mirada al techo.

Un destello llamó su atención y alzando las cejas con gracia sonrió divertido. Alzó su otra mano y saludó en dirección a la cámara de la enfermería. Se preguntó quién sería el voyerista que estaba en la cámara de vigilancias. Se preguntó si acaso podría colarse y hacerse con alguna copia de aquella grabación.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Quizá no eran lo que esperaban, pero es lo que salió y creo que no es tan malo xD

Creo que ya respondí a todos los comentarios por MP, si me faltó alguien, mis disculpas. Gracias a minna-Qv2 por agregarme a favoritos.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Nos leemos en el ¡30!~


	30. Cada cosa en su lugar

_KHR es propiedad de Amano y esto no me reporta más ganancia que su lectura y comentarios. _

_**Perdón por posibles errores en redacción, Ooc en personajes y mala ortografía~**_

* * *

**En el Futuro**

**By**: Lavi*

_**Capítulo 30. Cada cosa en su lugar.**_

* * *

.

_Junio 30. Italia._

_¡Vete al infierno!_ Gritó Xanxus y Squalo se vio tentado a intervenir. Pudo darse cuenta que Lussuria también había hecho ademán de entrar al improvisado salón de juntas que habían armado en ese campamento. Se dijo que si tan sólo escuchaba el seguro de las armas ser retirado, entraría a ponerle un alto a esa discusión. Esperaba que no fuera necesario ahora que las cosas con Xanxus estaban un poco más tranquilas.

Parecía que la mala leche de su jefe había disminuido últimamente. Es verdad que le agradaba el hecho de que Vongola no les había puesto ninguna traba a sus ataques, pero Squalo le había advertido que eso sólo era, probablemente, porque estaban muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos. De cualquier forma, el líder de los Varia había estado, si se le puede llamar así, de buen humor. Superbi lo agradecía, al igual que su trasero, así que lo estaban dejando comportarse como un niño mimado a ver si por fin se le quitaban todas esas ideas retorcidas de la cabeza.

Que el Nono Vongola se apareciera entonces dispuesto a ponerle un alto a su _hijo _había terminado por quitarle el buen humor al Varia. Padre y vástago se habían encerrado a hablar hacía casi dos horas y de ahí no habían salido más que gritos y alguno que otro golpe amortiguado. Squalo se preguntaba si el viejo realmente había decidido que ya estaba harto de la vida y quería morirse, porque no encontraba otro motivo por el cual hubiera ido allí, precisamente al centro de la revuelta, luego de tantos años de rencores acumulados.

Otra parte suya, sin embargo, deseaba que se pudiesen arreglar las cosas y Xanxus cerrara por fin aquel desagradable capítulo de su vida, así como él había ya saldado sus cuentas pendientes. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, acariciando inconsciente sus cortos cabellos.

_Creo que deberíamos hacer algo…_ Comentó el rubio mientras movía las manos nerviosamente _Si el Jefe intenta atacarle, dudo que el anciano pueda defenderse. Vongola no sólo nos recortaría los presupuestos si le pasa cualquier cosa…_

Squalo le miró dándole la razón en silencio, pero en lugar de actuar se quedó allí, de pie frente a la puerta cerrada desde la que provenía todo el inentendible bullicio. Supuso que tardarían un poco más en aquella discusión así que se limitó a suspirar y acomodándose en la pared decidió esperar pacientemente los resultados, cualquiera que estos fueran.

En el mismo campamento, pero en otra de las habitaciones de la mansión ―secuestrada al igual que sus habitantes durante la revolución Varia―, Belphegor se entretenía molestando a Levi, que murmuraba entre dientes, demasiado alterado por la visita del viejo. Cuando un cuchillo pasó rasgándole la oreja, el moreno encaró a su agresor ya harto.

_¡Ya deja de joder!_

El rubio chistó la lengua, le arrojó otro cuchillo que el mayor alcanzó a esquivar, pero un tercero asestó de lleno en una de sus rodillas. Soltó un grito de dolor y miró recriminatoriamente a su atacante. Belphegor había estado insoportable desde que Mammon se fuera días atrás con la excusa de una misión específica. Nadie les había dado razones cuando preguntaron y sin su pareja regular de juegos, el rubio estaba irascible. Una risilla burlona le hizo parar el tren de sus pensamientos y, aun maldiciendo a Belphegor encaró al otro chico en la habitación.

_¿Y tú de qué te ríes?_

_De tus patéticos reflejos, Levi-san_ Ahora fue el turno de Bel de reír ante la cara de pasmo del moreno por la respuesta tan descarada.

_Maldito mocoso…_Rumió el aludido.

Belphegor miró entonces al chiquillo que, sentado en uno de los sofás, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos y los codos en las rodillas, les miraba sonriente. Cuando llegó a la organización como nuevo miembro fue una sorpresa que Squalo le aceptara con pasmosa facilidad y le dejara unirse. O quizá no tanto, ya que se habían ido quedando cortos de personal entre berrinche y berrinche del Jefe. Pero lo que sí desconcertó al grupo fue que, en cuestión de un par de días, le hubiera subido de rango hasta hacerlo parte de la línea principal del escuadrón Varia. Peor aún para Belphegor, le habían asignado a él como responsable del nuevo porque supliría el lugar de Mammon mientras éste volvía de su larga y misteriosa misión.

Debían reconocer que era buen ilusionista, quizá no al nivel de Mammon o la chica cabeza de piña ―Mukuro aparte―, pero definitivamente tenía potencial. Que fuera hasta cierto punto obediente y silencioso no dejaba de resultarles sospechoso, pero, por supuesto, Bel no pensaba mucho en ello y prefería ignorarlo.

Fran tenía unos modos bien particulares. Era escurridizo, chismoso, completamente cerrado en cuanto a sí mismo ―no que los Varia fueran cotillas, pero a fuerza de costumbre y convivencia se conocían al dedillo― y tenía una forma de hablar tan cantarina y venenosa que era capaz de tocarte los cojones sólo con el saludo.

Él chico, que había teñido su cabello a un color aguamarina bastante llamativo ―nuevos comienzos, nuevo look―, se había unido a ellos por órdenes de Mukuro: _estar lo más cerca de los potenciales enemigos __―_claro que Varia no tenía idea de eso―_. _Fran se había sorprendido del poco interés que mostraron los reclutadores por cualquier posible antecedente suyo, aunque por supuesto no se quejó. Subir de posición no fue difícil tampoco, ya que tenía bastante potencial. Se sorprendió aún más cuando llegó a pensar que no sería tan aburrida esa larga infiltración de espionaje después de conocer a la fuerza principal del grupo.

Fran encaró a Belphegor en ese momento, luego de que el rubio se le hubiese quedado mirando. Le sonrió enigmáticamente y luego volvió a mirar a Levi, que seguía maldiciéndole. Belphegor alzó una ceja ―cosa que sólo él supo― y decidió ignorarlos. Mientras miraba la puerta en espera de que alguien llegara a quitarle el aburrimiento, un solo pensamiento se le vino a la mente: _parece una rana._

* * *

_._

_Junio 31. Cerca del mediodía. Base Vongola._

Se removió en la cama ante la sensación de que el suelo vibraba. Pensó que quizá había dormido demasiado y por ello su cuerpo estaba desequilibrado, pero cuando volvió a temblar con más fuerza acompañado de un lejano pero audible estallido, brincó en el colchón dando manotazos buscando a Shigure Kintoki. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue una invasión, pero lo cierto es que su capacidad intelectiva aún no estaba funcionando bien, así que, luego de un segundo estallido sin que ninguna alarma se disparase, terminó por deducir lo más simple.

_Hayato…_ Se talló el vendaje de la cabeza, que se habían negado a retirarle hasta que no cerrara la herida en su nuca. Una punzada en las sienes le confirmó que había sido buena idea no hacerlo. Miró el reloj digital a un lado de la mullida cama y se encontró con que pronto sería medio día. Soltó un improperio, devolvió su katana bajo las almohadas y se levantó directo al servicio. Otro estallido y un temblor aún más fuerte. Frunció el ceño mirando su reflejo en el espejo y luego de ordenarse el cabello y espabilar, se encaminó al pasillo para tomar el ascensor.

_¡Ya tuve suficiente, maldición!_ Gritaba Ryohei mientras soltaba un puñetazo a la pared del pasillo. Yamamoto observó el arranque de furia y apurando el paso se acercó al Sol, observando al doblar el pasillo que Chrome también se hallaba ahí _Trato de ser amable con él y simplemente me lanza a matar. Si quiere destruir todo que lo haga, no pienso preocuparme nunca más por ese necio_

_Ya sabes que es así, Ryohei-kun_ Le trató de tranquilizar la chica. El chico se sonrojó mirándola, como si la sola mención de su nombre hubiera borrado todo rastro de coraje _Y en cierto modo entiendo que esté tan enfadado_ Suspiró.

_¿Sucedió algo?_ Decidió intervenir la Lluvia.

_¡Benditos los ojos!_ Saltó el Sol caminando hasta él _Quizá a ti te escuche y, de todas formas, yo tengo que hacerme cargo de mis propias tareas_ Masculló sin quitar las manos que había colocado sobre sus hombros _Deberías decirle que deje la violencia por hoy_

Yamamoto le miró tratando de entender de qué iba la conversación, aunque suponía que se trataba de su pareja aún no entendía del todo el por qué de aquel barullo. Empero, asintió al mayor, quien ―al parecer― un poco más relajado, se encaminó a su habitación. Un beso en la mejilla de la chica fue su última acción antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, ante la atenta y perspicaz mirada del moreno.

_¿Chrome?_ Cuestionó Yamamoto una vez estuvieron solos. La chica quitó la mirada del sitio por donde había desaparecido el Sol. Le encaró seria y, soltando un suspiro, se acercó al otro.

_Supongo que, de todos, eres el más adecuado para controlar la situación_ Sin muchos detalles, porque ella tampoco los sabía, gracias, le explicó la situación a Takeshi. Observó el color del chico pasar al rojo y luego al verde antes las implicaciones del relato. Apenas Nagi cerró la boca, salió disparado por el pasillo hacia los elevadores.

* * *

.

_Junio 31. Por la mañana. Base Vongola._

Tsuna abrió los ojos sintiendo los párpados pesados. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero y lo que parecían voces llegaban como un murmullo inteligible a sus oídos. No tardó en darse cuenta que tenía fiebre. Trató de ubicarse y cuando todo lo pasado viajó a su mente, poco le faltó para ponerse a brincar como loco gritando por la vergüenza. Tuvo la prudencia de repasar mentalmente los hechos y asegurarse que tenía al menos los pantalones ―todo el pijama― puesto antes de girar el rostro y encarar a sus acompañantes.

_Io, Tsuna_ Saludó la voz de Shamal mientras se inclinaba a revisar los aparatos y luego inyectaba alguna cosa al gotero que, el capo descubrió, tenía colocado de vuelta en el dorso de la mano. _Si vas a andar de rebelde, al menos asegúrate de volver a colocarlo para que no te descubran_

_¿Qué estabas haciendo?_ Escuchó la interrogante del arcobaleno antes de siquiera responder. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que se encontraba a su lado, con una mano en la parte alta de su frente.

_No andaba buscando nada_ Se defendió el capo desconociendo su voz. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, sabiendo al instante que se había sonrojado. Los hombres no parecieron desconcertados así que, por el momento, agradeció la ligera fiebre que parecía tener _Sólo me sentí con ganas de ir al servicio_ Mintió.

Shamal arqueó una ceja, seguro que aquello no era posible pues le había mantenido los dos días con suero y, prácticamente, sin alimento ni líquidos. Sin embargo, decidió obviar la evidente excusa y simplemente siguió con su trabajo. Reborn detuvo la caricia en su flequillo para darle un capote y luego sentarse a un lado de la cama.

_La fiebre deberá bajar en cosa de minutos. Si te sientes adolorido es importante que lo digas. Parece que la herida está sanando bien, pero esforzarte no la ayuda, así que tendrás que permanecer quietecito todo el día de hoy y olvidarte de tus aventuras nocturnas si quieres salir caminando de aquí por la mañana_

_Piensa que mientras más pases aquí más trabajo das a Gokudera y los demás_ Añadió el arcobaleno. Ambos hombres le miraron serios. Tsuna suspiró asintiendo.

_Hablando de Gokudera-kun…_ Comentó entonces el capo, notando que su siempre atento e inseparable mano derecha no estaba por allí.

_Ha estado encerrado en la sala de entrenamiento desde la madrugada_ Comentó Shamal desinteresado _Parece que está bastante molesto por algo, ya que no deja de reventar todo allí dentro_ Tsuna frunció el ceño, comenzaba a sentirse adormilado de nuevo, seguro por la medicina para la fiebre. La puerta se abrió en ese momento y la rubia cabellera de su hermano mayor asomó por ella.

_¡Tsuna!_ Saludó efusivo entrando por completo a la habitación.

_Hola, Dino-san_ Respondió, tratando de sentarse en la camilla, un poco harto ya de estar durmiendo.

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo?_ Le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a la camilla y miraba alternadamente entre el aludido y el doctor.

_Sólo lo normal, parece que me estiré algún músculo anoche y se reabrió un poco la herida_ Comentó rascándose la cabeza _Y por eso me ha dado fiebre_

_¡Eso no es para reírse!_ Regañó Dino, evidentemente alarmado. Miró de nuevo al doctor, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

_No tengo idea de qué hizo para lograr lesionarse de nuevo, pero no es tan grave. Las heridas severas ya han cerrado, así que no hay riesgo de alguna otra hemorragia interna_ Concluyó _Ahora, si me permiten, estoy un poco harto de ver la cara a tantos hombres en la misma habitación_ Caminó a la salida mientras se acomodaba la bata _Y deja de andar haciendo locuras, Sawada. Si bien puede que no sea mortal, no permitirás que sané bien tu cuerpo si no obedeces las indicaciones. La próxima vez no me ocuparé de ti en absoluto_ Sentenció.

Tsuna rio algo nervioso con la situación. Maldijo a Mukuro por no ser él quien recibiera los regaños a pesar de que evidentemente había sido su culpa –lo mejor era obviar su propia participación en los hechos-. Reborn mantuvo el silencio mientras Dino los ponía al tanto de las últimas. Luego, el rubio se disculpó acerca de salir a buscar a Hibari para algo y desapareció por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hubo un periodo de mutismo entre los dos.

_Nee, Reborn_ Comenzó el capo atrayendo la atención de su tutor _No están… Ni mi madre, ni papá han venido a verme_ El arcobaleno le miró serio, pero no hizo amago de responder _¿Está todo bien con ellos?_

_Nana estaba muy molesta, pero parece que está mejor ahora_ Dijo entonces el tutor _Iemitsu ha estado con ella desde ayer, tampoco los he visto mucho_ Se encogió de hombros _Vendrán cuando se sientan capaces de venir. Supongo que están esperando a que estés bien, ya que Shamal pidió que se te permitiera guardar reposo en todos los sentidos_ El tono de voz y la mirada fija en él dejaron a Tsuna coger al vuelo la indirecta. Se sonrojó. _Supongo que entiendes que la conversación con tu madre no será precisamente sobre clases de jardinería_ El susto y la vergüenza por saberse descubierto se redujeron ante el peso de la culpa.

_¿Me odia?_

_¿La crees capaz de odiarte?_ Tsuna pensó en su madre y negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Ella no sería capaz de odiarlo, ni a él ni a nadie. Quizá era que el que se odiaba era él mismo, al haberla involucrado en _eso _a lo que ni siquiera él se había acostumbrado. _Es una buena mamá_ Concluyó el arcobaleno. Otro minuto de silencio se cernió sobre ellos, esta vez más cómodo.

_Sobre lo de Mukuro…_ Empezó el capo.

_Estás lo suficientemente grande para tomar tus decisiones. A mí no me incumbe_ Le cortó Reborn. Tsuna asintió sonrojado, agradecido por la comprensión de su tutor. Entonces, el arcobaleno sonrió tétricamente mientras metía la mano en su saco y sacaba un MD. Lo agitó ante un confundido, pero ya asustado, capo _Lo único que puedo comentar de ello, es que deberías ser más cuidadoso sobre dónde haces las cosas_ Agitó la cabeza en dirección a la pared del fondo. Cuando la cara de Tsuna palideció al reconocer la cámara incrustada sobre los armarios de medicina, la risa escapó involuntaria de la boca de Reborn _Después de todo, ¿no siempre le dices eso a Gokudera y Yamamoto?_

Un gritó ahogado escapó de la boca del capo. Se sonrojó a niveles alarmantes mientras trataba de asfixiarse con la almohada que anteriormente usaba de apoyo. Reborn seguía riendo, moviendo travieso el disco de un lado a otro. Tsuna trató de robarlo, pero le fue imposible. El bebé brincó de la cama al suelo y luego caminó en sonsonete a la salida.

_¡Reborn!_ Gritó Tsuna _¡No te atrevas!_

_No sería capaz_ Rebatió con tono inocente _Descuida, Dame-Tsuna. Sería una deshonra para la familia el que se colara por ahí una prueba de que el Jefe puede hacer esa clase de caras y sonidos. Además, es perfecto para usarlo en tu contra cuando te me pongas rejego_ Tsuna se avergonzó aún más, si era posible. ¡Resulta que hasta lo había visto y todo!

_¿Es…es la única copia?_ Preguntó resignado al chantaje.

_Así es_ Corroboró el tutor _Pero me temo que no soy el único que lo ha visto_ Y sonriendo siniestramente, casi como venganza por algo que Tsuna no recordaba haber hecho, salió ignorando los gritos del capo.

Tsuna se quedó ahí, en silencio, con la respiración alborotada y la fiebre en crescendo en lugar de descender. Volvió a maldecir a Mukuro y casi que lo imaginó sonriendo, sentado con alguna de sus poses autosuficientes e ignorando todo como si no tuviera nada que ver con él. Iba a comenzar a recitar una maldición en pos de dejarlo impotente cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Miró al sitio deseando que fuera Mukuro o Reborn para poder darse el gusto de matar a alguien, pero quien entró a trompicones fue Yamamoto.

El capo sonrió al ver a su amigo. No le había visto desde que sucediera todo. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al reconocer la venda que envolvía la parte alta de su cabeza. Yamamoto pareció percibir su cambio de ánimo, sonrió tranquilizadoramente llevándose la mano al vendaje.

_Sólo es por precaución, en realidad no es nada_ Ahora fue su turno de escudriñarle y sentirse miserable al constatar las mejillas rosas por la fiebre, la respiración agitada y la sombra de la cicatriz que asomaba por el pijama. Tsuna siguió la mirada de la Lluvia hasta su pecho, llevó su mano al borde de la herida y esta vez él sonrió.

_Shamal dice que está sanando muy rápido. Incluso insinuó que mañana podría estar caminando normalmente. Aunque me ha advertido que esta especie de asma podría durarme un rato_ Explicó, hizo una seña a Yamamoto para que tomara asiento. El moreno asintió, cogiendo una de las sillas al lado.

_Perdona, Tsuna_ Soltó, sintiéndose de pronto incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. El capo tuvo una especie de _deja vú_; eso mismo le había soltado Gokudera, con los ojos vidriosos, cuando le vio por primera vez luego de despertar. Tsuna estiró la mano, cogiendo la de su amigo entre las suyas.

_Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse, Yamamoto_ Admitió _Me han hecho notar que ha sido un error lo que hice. Realmente no pensé mucho las cosas y creí que sería la mejor solución al problema, pero ahora veo que hice mal. Debí resistirme y luchar con ustedes, proteger a mi _Familia_ _Yamamoto le sonrió, comprensivo, apretujando su mano entre las suyas _Supongo que fallé como Jefe_

_Sabremos perdonarte_ Bromeó. Ambos rieron _En todo caso, Tsuna. Creo que pudimos hacerlo mejor, debimos protegerte. No nos quieras restar la culpa_ Sawada supo que por ahora sería imposible convencerlo de lo contrario. _Debo irme ahora, tengo que ir a hablar con Hayato antes de que derribe la base_ Sonrió _Y tu deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces, no te juzgo ni mucho menos, de hecho te comprendo, pero si ese sujeto sigue atacándote ahora que estás débil, esta vez seré yo quien venga a patearle el culo_ Y desgreñando a un descolocado Tsuna, se encaminó aprisa a la puerta _¡Volveré para la tarde!_

Tsuna le despidió medio pasmado. ¡¿Acaso toda la maldita base sabía de _eso_?!

* * *

.

Mukuro suspiró mientras sentía las vibraciones que se transmitían desde el suelo y las paredes hacia el sofá. Miraba por la ventana tratando de descifrar el paisaje artificial que las pantallas de luz creaban para la iluminación de la habitación. Le dolía la espalda como si alguien le hubiera colgado unos ladrillos y no paraba de maldecir los inconvenientes del cuerpo humano y la reparación del sistema de calefacción.

Se había ido muy temprano de la enfermería esa mañana. Apenas y había podido dormir algo antes de que la fiebre del capo y su costosa respiración le despertaran. Tsuna parecía sufrir mientras dormía, así que un poco preocupado le checó la temperatura y salió de la cama para darle más espacio. El japonés abrió los ojos cuando le acomodaba el pijama y las sábanas, pero sin decirle nada se volvió a dormir. El tener más espacio pareció facilitarle el respirar, por lo que acomodándose ligeramente inclinado sobre su izquierda, volvió a dormirse profundamente.

A sabiendas que no podía hacer mucho, Mukuro se preocupó sólo de acomodarle los vendajes y la ropa, medio componer el desastre que era la camilla y dejarlo completamente dormido. Pronto darían las cinco, así que seguro alguno de los médicos iría a darle una ojeada. Caminó hacia la puerta con intenciones de irse, pero cuando estaba a punto de activar el panel de apertura se detuvo. Miró de nuevo al capo, pensando en lo que había pasado últimamente, caminó de vuelta a la cama y siguiendo sus impulsos se inclinó a besarle la sien. Le acarició el cabello fugazmente y abandonó la habitación.

A medio pasillo se había topado a Nagi, quien cabizbaja y sonrojada le miró reprobatoriamente. Mukuro le agradeció la preocupación con una sonrisa presuntuosa. Le pasó de largo no sin antes inclinarse a besarle la frente a la chica y soltarle un suave _Pienso hacerme responsable. _Chrome negó con la cabeza a su incorregible y retorcida personalidad. Le siguió hasta su habitación, donde ella se fue a la cama mientras Mukuro se atrincheraba en el sofá, de donde no se había movido en toda la mañana.

Chrome se había ido temprano, cuando los estruendos empezaron y todo el mundo parecía correr de arriba abajo entre murmullos inteligibles. Mukuro se preguntó vagamente si el capo habría despertado o si la fortuna volvía a sonreírle y era alguno de los subordinados del bombardero quien había estado de guardia esa noche en la cámara de vigilancias. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro al imaginar que por ello era el caos de ese día. Daría lo que fuera por verle la cara, pero no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a dar pelea tan temprano. Además, no tenía gracia ponerse a armar escandalo si no estaba el capo por ahí en los pasillos para ser sacado de quicio, ni hablar que el único capaz de entretenerlo realmente parecía haberse esfumado entre los pasillos de su propia sección.

Sonrió malicioso cuando la imagen de Hibari se pasó por su cabeza. Si bien estaba cabreado por deberle una –aunque alegaba que al no haber estado consciente no tenía por qué sentirse agradecido de lo que no supo que sucedió- también se sentía motivado a ir y hacerle alguno que otro comentario burlón acerca de su _asuntillo _con el capo Cavallone. Por supuesto, lo único que lo detenía era que el moreno podía devolverle la pulla con las mismas intenciones. Si hasta parecía que en verdad estaban creciendo, cayendo por chiquillos tontos y todo eso.

Volvió a suspirar. Se sentía incómodo con todos esos pensamientos y sentires rondando en su cabeza. El sólo evocar a Tsuna hacía que todas sus venas megalómanas se apagaran y dominar el mundo no fuese una misión tan divertida como él sólo hecho de estar allí, _cerca. _Los estruendos en la base se detuvieron y en ese mismo instante el móvil sobre la mesilla comenzó a sonar. Le miró en silencio e inmóvil hasta que el primer timbre se detuvo, pero cuando volvió a comenzar se levantó y lo cogió.

_¿Qué?_

_Pensé que querrías saber que he logrado lo que me pediste_

_No te lo habría ordenado si supiera que no podías_ Respondió desinteresado. Un _Hmmm _fue toda su respuesta. _No hace falta que me reportes todo lo que hagas, sólo ocúpate de estar al pendiente de lo que hagan_

_Vaale~_ Canturreó Fran desde el otro lado de la línea _De todas formas, parece que el viejo ha estado apareciéndose por acá_ Mukuro frunció el ceño _¿Quieres que haga algo?_

_Sólo asegúrate que no lo maten_ Sonrió ante la idea.

_¿Eso no sería bueno para nosotros?_

_Tú sólo hazlo_

_Claro, claro. Bueno, me voy a espiar a quien se me cruce primero. Hasta proontoo~_

Mukuro cortó la llamada. Era un buen chico pero su actitud despreocupada y esa manía suya de hablar como niño pequeño le sacaban de quicio. Arrojó el móvil a la cama y se devolvió al sofá. De seguro Tsuna ya habría despertado y ahora mismo quizá estaba solo en la enfermería. Sonrió y decidió ir a visitarle, pero cuando apenas iba a levantarse para salir escuchó un par de toques en la puerta y ésta se abrió casi al instante.

_Oya, oya…que sorpresa, arcobaleno_ Sonrió ante el curioso invitado y se acomodó en su lugar _¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita?_ Reborn le saludó desde el marco de la puerta, entró permitiendo que la misma volviese a cerrarse y se detuvo a media habitación, mirándole fijo.

_Tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo muy importante_

Ante la media sonrisa asomando bajo el ala del sombrero, la diversión se evaporó por completo del ilusionista.

* * *

.

_Junio 31. Mediodía._

Yamamoto entró al sitio y una vez cerrada la puerta se quedó de pie junto a ella esperando a que la nube de humo se dispersara. Un par de estruendos ensordecedores más le advirtieron de que el albino no se había terminado aún la dinamita. Escogió dejarle ser, que se desahogara por completo antes de abordarlo, para evitar accidentes por supuesto. Se talló la cabeza por encima de la venda cuando el ruido comenzó a provocarle jaqueca.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Gokudera parase de bombardear los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron dianas de lanzamiento. El humo desapareció lentamente al ser absorbido por los ductos de ventilación y la figura del italiano se dejó ver al centro de la sala, con las manos aún cruzadas en lo alto debido al último ataque, respirando agitadamente, la camisa cubierta por manchones de pólvora y los bordes del pantalón chamuscados.

Yamamoto se soltó la cabeza que seguía apretándose para tratar de aminorar el dolor. Suspiró pesadamente dándose cuenta de que el otro se había percatado de su presencia, por la tensión en sus hombros. Se sonrió comprensivo y caminó hasta él. O lo intentó, porque apeas diera un paso, Gokudera se dio vuelta, llegó a él de dos zancadas y con fuerza arrolladora lo tacleó abrazándole. Takeshi le rodeó con los brazos y le apretó contra sí, esperando la retahíla de palabrotas que no tardarían en salir. Mas Hayato se quedó en silencio, sólo abrazado a él, con la cara hundida en el cuello ajeno. Para cuando el espadachín creyó que el otro no comentaría nada y empezaba a idear qué decir sin que ello desatara otra hecatombe, el bombardero se alejó un poco, le miró fijo con el ceño fruncido y apretujó tan fuerte la camisa del mayor en sus manos que si en ese momento hubiese abierto los brazos se la habría arrancado a jirones.

_Quiero matarlo_ Sentenció.

Yamamoto sonrió, imaginando la ira que realmente tendría el otro contra el ilusionista. Él mismo no terminada de confiar en su aparente recién adquirida bondad. Menos aún comprendía de donde venía ese repentino idilio que su amigo parecía tener para con él. Pero, por supuesto, también sabía que no estaba en posición de decir nada, porque había sido la elección de Tsuna.

_Lo sé. Pero es algo que debemos respetar porque fue Tsu…_

_Ya sé eso_ Le calló Gokudera gruñendo _Pero me jode que se esté aprovechando de los sentimientos del Décimo. No me creo nada de que le corresponde y toda esa mierda_ Soltó al moreno y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro _Ese sujeto es un mentiroso, aprovechado y maldito delincuente. Lo más seguro es que esté planeando hacerle algo al Décimo y por eso le está utilizando_ Se detuvo, apretó los puños con fuerza e internamente maldijo que se le hubiese acabado la dinamita _El Décimo es serio, Takeshi. ¡Lo va a lastimar!_

Yamamoto suspiró. Ya había pensado en eso. Y aunque en el fondo se sentía con la misma necesidad de ponerle un alto a ese asunto y alejar al ilusionista de Tsuna antes de que fuera tarde, otra parte de sí le recordaba que el capo no era ningún niño que cuidar. Sawada era fuerte, tenía una intuición infalible y una capacidad innata para juzgar a las persona. No importaba lo mucho que se preocuparan o todo lo que pudiesen pensar, una vez que Tsuna decía algo era su última palabra y si él confiaba en Mukuro, no les quedaba más que creer que estaba en lo correcto.

_Creo que Tsuna pensó ya en esas posibilidades_ Dijo al fin. Gokudera le miró _Quiero decir, aunque es inocente no es tonto y nunca se ha equivocado con las personas. No lo sé, aunque es raro de cojones, quizá Mukuro sí que siente algo por él. Al menos, Tsuna confía en él_

Hayato se quedó en silencio un largo rato. Luego cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro.

_Yo confío en el Décimo_ Yamamoto sonrió recordando ese mismo intercambio de palabras entre Gokudera y Tsuna días atrás. _Pero eso no me quita las ganas de matar al desgraciado por atentar contra la castidad del Décimo_ El moreno soltó una carcajada limpia ante lo último.

_Ya te la cobrarás. Así que deja de destruir la sala y darle más trabajo a Giannini. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a ver a Tsuna?_

Gokudera se coloreó hasta las orejas. Negó con la cabeza y se giró dándole la espalda al espadachín.

_Es mejor que descanse_ Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Yamamoto volvió a sonreír. Miró hacia atrás, hacia la puerta, pensando en las probabilidades de que alguien viniera a buscarles después del follón que había armado su pareja. Cuando estuvo seguro que no les molestarían en un rato, se acercó al albino y le volvió a atrapar en un abrazo. Gokudera brincó ante el contacto al haber sido tomado con la guardia baja. Iba a recriminar sobre ello cuando una mordida suave en la nuca le hizo guardar silencio al tiempo que le recorría un escalofrío.

_Parece que tienes imágenes en la cabeza que no puedes dejar salir_ Susurró a su oído Takeshi _¿Qué tal si las borramos para hacerte pensar en algo más?_

Los insultos y reclamos murieron en sus labios cuando el mayor le giró el rostro para besarle. Cierto que estaba tan enfadado como para asesinar a Mukuro y demasiado avergonzado como para mirar al capo luego de la noche anterior. Así que, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, las manos de su pareja tenían la capacidad de hacerlo olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Una vez seguro que el italiano estaba de acuerdo. Yamamoto no perdió el tiempo darle la vuelta, acariciarle un poco por encima de la ropa y, en un rápido movimiento, desabrocharle el cinturón y los pantalones. Se arrodilló ante él escapando de las blancas manos que habían aprisionado su cuello. Gokudera le miró desconcertado un segundo antes de comprender la situación.

_Es muy molesto cuando piensas en el cuerpo de alguien más, Hayato_ Murmuró el japonés mientras recorría con sus dedos el borde el pantalón y se adentraba en el mismo para hurgar en los calzoncillos ajenos. Las mejillas del italiano se arrebolaron ante el recuerdo y la acción, más aún cuando las ásperas manos de su pareja alcanzaron su incipiente erección _Haré que no puedas pensar en nada más. Cuando los recuerdes, me verás a mí en su lugar_ Y con una sonrisa muy poco inocente se decidió a cumplir su palabra.

Gokudera tuvo que reconocer que en ese momento lo último en lo que podía pensar era en Mukuro haciendo de las suyas.

* * *

.

_Junio 31. Por la tarde. Base Vongola._

Nana asomó el rostro por la puerta un tanto nerviosa. Había hablado por horas con Iemitsu y éste le había explicado todo lo que sabía con pelos y señales. Luego se había quedado encerrada tratando de aligerar el coraje y de asimilar todo lo que ahora sabía. Cuando por fin consideró que era hora de enfrentar a su hijo se dio cuenta que no sabría qué decirle, así que mejor se había quedado lejos, esperando la oportunidad. Ahora que su marido había salido por un encargo de Reborn, pensó que sería un buen momento.

El cuarto estaba iluminado a media luz y en silencio. Pudo distinguir a su hijo en la camilla, así que se acercó despacio. Tenía los ojos cerrados aunque respiraba agitadamente, parecía dormido. _Quizá después, _se dijo. Pero no alcanzó a dar media vuelta cuando la mano de Tsunayoshi sujetó la suya, deteniéndole.

_Mamá_ Susurró con voz ansiosa y adormilada.

La mujer le miró en silencio a los brillantes ojos tan iguales a los suyos. Sintiendo el apenas perceptible temblor de sus dedos. Pensó en todas las cosas que quería reclamar y decir, en lo mucho que deseaba hacerle saber a Tsuna que odiaba lo que hacía, lo que _tenía _que hacer. Al final no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se agachó hasta sentarse en la cama y apretujar el cuerpo delgado pero fuerte de su hijo.

Tsuna no tardó en devolver el abrazo, oprimiendo la menuda figura de su madre en sus brazos, acariciando su suave y largo cabello, como lo tenía cuando él era pequeño. Le pidió perdón mil veces por las mentiras, el peligro, el silencio_. _Y cuando Nana le dijo _Está bien, estoy contigo ahora _Tsuna supo que realmente _todo_ estaría bien de ahora en adelante. Por fin tenía a toda su familia consigo, sin divisiones ni disimulos. Su madre estaba aceptando _esa_ abominable parte de él.

Sólo entonces comprendió lo que Mukuro le había dicho días atrás: _Ese Sawada Tsunayoshi y el Décimo Vongola son el mismo._

* * *

.

Julio 4. Base Vongola.

Gokudera soltó un suspiro cuando su hermana terminó de hablar. Tenía mil preguntas atoradas en la garganta, pero siendo sincero no quería conocer las respuestas. Miró al arcobaleno que, sentado sobre el borde de la mesa de la sala de juntas, también había sido requerido por la chica para esa conversación.

_¿Estás segura?_ Preguntó al fin el menor.

_No_ Dijo ella sonriente _Pero creo que saldrá bien_ Miró al arcobaleno al decir eso _Después de todo, aquí no tengo oportunidad_ Reborn le sostuvo la mirada al comprender que no era un reclamo y a sabiendas de que aunque lo fuera no cambiaría nada.

_¿Reborn-san?_ Cuestionó Gokudera al otro.

El susodicho se cruzó de brazos y sonrió a la chica _Si ya lo decidió, por mi está bien. Es su felicidad la que importa_

Bianchi le agradeció con la mirada, se levantó hasta llegar a él y poderlo apretujar en un abrazo.

_Reborn y yo lo habíamos hablado hace mucho ya_ Aclaró _Era sólo cuestión de tiempo_

_Pero, ¿en verdad estarás bien con él?_ Ella no dijo nada, sólo soltó al arcobaleno para abrazar a su hermanito.

_Lo estaré_ Prometió.

_Pues cuentas conmigo, entonces_ Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gokudera apretujó a su hermana entre sus brazos, deseándole lo mejor. Bianchi le soltó.

_Arreglaré mis cosas para irme estos días. Les enviaré las invitaciones a la boda pronto_ Sonrió y salió del lugar.

Gokudera la miró irse. Luego encaró al arcobaleno quien le devolvió la mirada en silencio. Quería preguntar, en verdad que quería, pero decidió mejor dejarlo así. No era su asunto, se dijo. Dio un asentimiento al otro y abandonó el lugar en busca de Takeshi.

Reborn sonrió entonces, realmente deseándole felicidad a la chica.

Gokudera comprendió entonces la facilidad con que Shamal había accedido a ayudarles con todo el embrollo de los días pasados, incluido el rescate del ilusionista. Por supuesto no dudaba que, en el fondo, el doctor les guardara aprecio y respeto, pero si pensaba en que su hermana había pagado los favores a buen precio, no le quedó duda de cuál ―aprecio/Bianchi― había tenido más peso en la buena voluntad del hombre.

_Mira que es perverso_ Pero claro que sabía que Bianchi no habría movido un solo dedo si no hubiese estado de acuerdo con ello. Sonrió.

* * *

Continúa...

* * *

Pues ahí está. La verdad es que me frustré un poco con la idea de cómo iba a cerrar esto, así que dejé de escribir un rato mientras pensaba, lo demás fue procrastinación. Y antes de darme cuenta habían pasado meses sin que me diese una vuelta por acá. En fin...

Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo. Sólo queda el 31 y un epílogo que escribí al inicio de la historia -de hecho, por él me dirigí todo el camino-. Sé que quedan algunas cosas abiertas, pero ya veremos en el próximo.

Aceptaré cualquier reclamo por la tardanza. Y agradezco que aún haya personas esperando pacientemente por el final de En el futuro.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
